Renacimiento del clan Uzumaki
by Crimson Ritter
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Naruto comienza a entrenar a los 5 años bajo un entrenamiento diseñado por Danzo? un encuentro temprano con Itachi lo acercan a este y Naruto lo ve como a un hermano mayor que respeta y ama, ¿como afectara su relación con sus compañeros shinobi? y sobre todo con Sasuke que tiene un profundo odio hacia Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Resolución, mi camino ninja.**

A mitad de la noche, entre las calles de konoha se encontraba un niño rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y ojos azules, siendo perseguido por una turba enfurecida. Que gritaban repetidamente su necesidad de matar al 'demonio'. Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas, aunque él ya está muy cansado y hambriento sabía que si tropezaba a mitad del camino o si se atrevía a aligerar un poco el paso los aldeanos enfurecidos lo golpearían hasta la muerte.

Él no sabía que era lo que había hecho mal en su vida, desde que recuerda él siempre ha sido repudiado por los demás. Incluso desde antes de que lo echaran del orfanato él era muy consciente de que la matrona y los demás empleados del orfanato lo trataban diferente. Ellos siempre buscaban excusas para castigar a Naruto. Incluso por la más mínima cosa él siempre era castigado, a menudo lo encerraban en su cuarto y no lo dejaban salir ni siquiera para comer. pero eso no era lo peor, una semana atrás la matrona lo había echado del orfanato gritándole que era un monstruo y que nunca debía de volver y así él se había visto obligado a vivir en las calles buscando en la basura comida para poder sobrevivir. Aún recuerda la humillación que sintió al verse obligado a buscar y comer comida que había estado en la basura.

Cuando la matrona lo dejo a su suerte en las calles, él no se entristeció ni se echó a llorar, él era fuerte y no se iba a romper a llorar tan fácilmente, en cambio con inquebrantable voluntad el camino hacia adelante con una sonrisa en la cara, había tenido el pensamiento de que a pesar de lo injusto el modo en que lo trataran y lo despreciaran, después de salir del orfanato conocería gente nueva que no lo tratara mal, que haría amigos y al fin no estaría solo. sin embargo, se había dado cuenta rápidamente que había sido demasiado ingenuo. No tenía idea de porqué, pero incluso fuera del orfanato la gente lo odiaba y él solo podía pensar que era ridículo, ya que según lo que él creía, nadie fuera del orfanato lo debería de conocer pues él solo era un huérfano sin ningún familiar o amigo que lo conociera... pero en cambio, afuera del orfanato se sentía incluso peor, la gente lo miraba con odio y susurraban entre ellos cosas que le hacían sentir mal cosa que incluso en el orfanato no pasaban.

Si las miradas mataran, Naruto sabía que el ya habría muerto tan solo unas pocas horas después de que lo echaron, se sentía miserable... miserable y hambriento, ya era más de medio día y el no había comido nada desde la noche anterior. Se había acercado a unos puestos de comida para pedir cualquier cosa para comer, sin embargo, no tuvo suerte, los dueños de los puestos lo sacaban a patadas y un viejo verde incluso le escupió sobre la cabeza luego de que cayera al suelo por una patada que le dio en el estómago. Pero eso no fue lo que más le dolió, le dolió incluso más el darse cuenta de que había muchas personas que observaron como lo maltrataban y nadie se paraba para defenderlo, y aunque no quería creerlo vio destellos de sonrisas en algunos de los adultos que miraban la escena. Cuando los niños se daban cuenta y comenzaban a gritar para defenderlo, rápidamente los padres los reprendían como si hubiesen hecho algo malo. Entonces los niños poco a poco se vieron influenciados por sus padres y con el paso de los días miraban la escena con más indiferencia como si fuera algo que naturalmente debía de suceder y en cambio en lugar de la molestia que había surgido al principio ellos se comenzaban a burlar de su desgracia al igual que algunos adultos cerca de ellos.

El primer y segundo día se había negado a buscar y comer comida de los basureros, pero en la tarde del tercer día no pudo soportar el hambre, se metio en la parte de atrás de un puesto que vendía onigiris y con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos saco unas bolsas del basurero antes de salir y correr lo más rápido que pudo hasta que encontró un callejón vacío y comenzó a hurgar en las bolsas para ver si había tenido suerte y encontrar un poco de comida. Encontró onigiris medio mordidos, casi enteros, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y se acabó la comida lo más rápido que pudo. luego de comer, se recostó unos momentos y pensando en los onigiris que acababa de comer, se le ocurrió que tal vez fue algún otro niño de su edad el que había dejado su comida a medio comer, se lo imagino como un niño malcriado que comía a regañadientes mientras sus padres le decían que debía acabarse su comida y él mordisqueaba sus onigiris sin ni siquiera saborear su comida ni disfrutarla un poco.

'Tch bastardo con suerte, no sabe la suerte que tiene al poder comer cómodamente todos los dias, si supera lo que es tener hambre no tiraría algo tan bueno' penso naruto.

Luego de un tiempo se levantó y camino para seguir buscando algún lugar para dormir, los otros dos dias luego de deambular durante un tiempo en la noche simplemente se acostaba a un lado de la calle esperando que al día siguiente se encontraría con alguna persona de buen corazón que lo llevaría a su casa y entonces ya no tendría que dormir en el frio piso de las calles sin una manta con la que cubrirse del gélido viento propio de otoño el preludio que anunciaba el frio invierno, ni tampoco tendría que pasar hambre, por eso se había negado a comer de la basura los primeros dias sin embargo no tuvo suerte por lo que cambio su objetivo a buscar un lugar decente en el cual pasar la noche, no pedía mucho, simplemente pedía que no tener tanto frio. Nunca se había enfermado hasta ahora por lo que podía recordar, pero temía que por no comer bien y con el frio cogería un resfriado o algo peor.

Los siguientes días fue la misma rutina, gente que le gritaba 'demonio', 'monstruo', 'asesino' y muchas otras cosas mientras todos lo miraban con rabia o simplemente lo ignoraban. Hasta que finalmente una semana después de que lo echaran del orfanato, el 10 de octubre, el día de su quinto cumpleaños, Naruto se había despertado deseando finalmente vivir feliz sin que nadie lo odiara, sin embargo, parecía que su destino no era tan amable con él, durante la mañana se dio cuenta que la gente comenzaba a preparar un festival y se emocionó con la perspectiva de divertirse esa noche. Él ni siquiera sabía que hoy celebraban el día en que el yondaime hokage venció al kyuubi, pero nadie lo podía culpar ya que el 10 de octubre sin excepción lo dejaban encerrado en su habitación. Él se limitaba a ver los fuegos artificiales desde su habitación pensando que ese era su regalo de cumpleaños, en su inocencia creyó que alguna deidad se había apiadado de él y le pintaba el cielo de colores hermosos y brillantes para que él disfrutara.

Pero cuando entro a la zona donde estaban preparando el festival, fue pateado fuera por un chuunin que Naruto no reconoció solo pudo notar que parecía tener el pelo blanco con un ligero toque azul que le llegaba hasta los hombros que le sonreía perversamente mientras balbuceaba cosas que Naruto no pudo distinguir por su aturdimiento, ser pateado por un ninja de nivel chuunin para un pequeño niño de cinco años como él, fue demasiado duro, él casi perdió la conciencia debido al dolor, incluso si un chuunin pateaba a un civil eso era algo que incluso los adultos civiles apenas podrían soportar. Para Naruto fue como si le hubieran golpeado fuertemente con un ladrillo en su estómago.

Cuando finalmente se las arregló para levantarse se agarró fuertemente el estómago cuando se dio cuenta que una multitud se comenzaba a formar mientras el chuunin los incitaba a 'vengarse del demonio' y a 'terminar el trabajo que el yondaime hokage no pudo terminar', naruto rápidamente comprendió que tenía que correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran o algo malo le podría pasar, comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas a los aldeanos que gritaban que el 'demonio' no escapara y comenzaban la persecución.

Naruto habia estado corriendo de aldeanos enfurecidos liderados por el chuunin que lo había pateado antes y los incitaba a correr más rápido porque ya casi lo tenían.

Sin embargo, naruto con su corazón tan triste y lleno de miedo, con su pecho que ardía con cada respiración, su estómago vacío, sus piernas entumecidas y unos cuantos cortes adquiridos por unos cortes de kunai que el chuunin le había arrojado, de repente dejo de correr en medio de la calle, cansado y frustrado, si asi tenía que verse obligado a vivir entonces el dejaría de huir del destino que se le había impuesto con la esperanza de que su triste vida terminara hoy. Asi que con miedo y frustración en su corazón se dejó golpear con la esperanza de no volver a despertar con una vida tan cruel como la que él había tenido.

...

Luego de quedar inconsciente tras muchos golpes y unos kunai perforándole el estómago, brazos y piernas, lo primero que se dio cuenta al abrir sus ojos era que se encontraba en la cama de un hospital, cubierto de pies a cabeza de vendas, parecía más una momia que un niño que acaba de cumplir cinco años. Confundido y aturdido, intento moverse, pero se vio impedido ya que al parecer lo habían atado a la cama para evitar que se moviera y se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba.

Solo podía mover un poco hacia los lados la cabeza, y con su poca movilidad, echó un vistazo a la habitación. estaba impoluta, los únicos indicios de que personas habían estado hay recientemente con él era el gotero con la bolsa llena como si una enfermera recién lo hubiese cambiado recientemente. Asi que aprovechando la tranquilidad en la que se encontraba se puso a reflexionar sobre su última semana, no era como que no hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar sino que simplemente no había querido hacerlo, ya que a menudo comenzaba a pensar sobre lo que le pasaría si seguía viviendo en las calles y ninguno de sus pensamientos eran optimistas, además mediante iban pasando los días sus pensamientos se iban volviendo cada vez más oscuros asi que siempre estaba en movimiento evitando pensar demasiado en las cosas, no ayudaba que el siempre había sido un niño hiperactivo que no se cansaba por mucho que corriera o jugara.

Penso sobre como todos parecían conocerlo y como lo llamaban de maneras similares, penso sobre las miradas que siempre desde el orfanato los adultos le daban, en cuan diferente trataban a todos los demás huérfanos. Penso sobre la fecha de su cumpleaños y el hecho de que coincidía exactamente con el día en que el yondaime había matado al kyuubi, en ese día siempre lo encerraban en el orfanato sin excepción, como las personas se volvían más enojadas a su alrededor ese día en específico, y como aquel chuunin los incito a todos a golpearlo diciéndoles que se vengaran de las personas que asesino y que terminaran el trabajo del yondaime... y asi después de un tiempo un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

'Tal vez... yo soy el kyuubi y todos me odian por eso...'

Trato de convencerse a si mismo que eso era imposible...

'no, eso no es posible… todos sabemos que el yondaime mato al kyuubi...'

Pero mientras el tiempo pasaba y él consideraba las posibilidades se dio cuenta que de hecho esa era la única posibilidad. La otra posibilidad era que tal vez él era hijo de algún criminal o algún traidor, pero eso no encajaba con las palabras de los aldeanos considerando que lo llamaban 'monstruo' o 'demonio'. Asi que sin ninguna otra posibilidad para excusar el comportamiento hostil de los aldeanos la única conclusión era que de hecho él era el kyuubi... y lo peor era que mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía toda su vida. Energía sin fin, no se enfermó ni un solo día... teniendo en cuenta lo mal alimentado que siempre estuvo, incluso en el orfanato. y con el frio en los inviernos de konoha, debería de ser natural para un niño como él por lo menos obtener un resfriado por sus precarias condiciones de vida.

De pronto la comprensión lo abrumo, sentimientos se desbordaban sin control: tristeza, ira y resentimiento lo invadieron, volviendo su mente un caos. Para él era como si una bomba estallara dentro en su cabeza, al parecer él era el kyuubi y los aldeanos lo odiaban por que él había asesinado a su familia y amigos... pero él no recordaba nada de eso, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta antes de que pensara profundamente en ello. y luego sus pensamientos comenzaron a hacerse más y más tortuosos pensando en cómo jamás viviría una vida normal, él siempre sería el kyuubi para los demás, el asesino, el que llego un día para destruir y devastar a konoha con una rabia sin igual que aun seguía impresa en su mente. Jamás nadie lo querría o lo amaría... sus padres probablemente lo abandonaron por miedo... espera... si él era el kyuubi, entonces, ¿tenía padres para empezar?

Mientras más pensamientos oscuros invadían su mente, su pecho parecía dolerle sus respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas y agitadas, su pecho se movía frenéticamente a un ritmo desigual, su corazón latía muy rápido y su cabeza dolía con cada palpitar... sentía que su cabeza estallaría de tanto dolor, dolor que aumentaba con cada latido, estaba sudando exageradamente bajo los vendajes, aunque su cuerpo se sentía muy frio y entumecido, hasta que finalmente naruto volvió a perder la conciencia.

…

Finalmente se volvió a despertar y ni siquiera sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde que lo habían internado. De repente sus anteriores pensamientos volvieron a él, pero esta vez se las arregló para manejarlo mejor, pero eso no evito que se sintiera triste porque nunca tendría una vida normal como había deseado, lo más probable era que el sería rechazado el resto de su vida, él se vería forzado al ostracismo por los habitantes de konoha... él solo esperaba que no lo volvieran a golpear como la última vez en su cumpleaños...

Alguien abrió lentamente la puerta y naruto no lo noto pues él se encontraba mirando hacia el techo inmerso en sus pensamientos, él se encontraba tan distraído que no se había molestado en comprobar que ya no se encontraba atado fijamente a la cama. El hombre que había abierto la puerta se dirigía lentamente hacia la cama donde yacía Naruto con una mirada triste y contemplativa hacia el niño frente a él que solo parecía roto e indefenso con todos los vendajes que lo envolvían.

Sarutobi, el tercer hokage era consciente de que la vida del niño no había sido fácil y siempre se había arrepentido de que no le pudo dar una vida mejor a Naruto, pero nunca había pensado que su amado pueblo llegaría tan lejos como para herir de tal gravedad al pequeño muchacho y sin embargo frente a él estaba un pequeño niño que recientemente había cumplido cinco años, el niño se encontraba solo en el hospital tan vendado como una momia que se encontraba vivo solo por un milagro o quizás por lo que estaba sellado en su interior, no sabía que fue lo que lo salvo pero estaba agradecido de que por lo menos Naruto seguía vivo.

Se pregunto si hubiera sido mejor forzar al consejo civil y haberlo adoptado desde el inicio como había querido, pero en aquel momento, se había sentido triste y vulnerable, lamentando las pérdidas, el yondaime hokage y su joven esposa... ellos apenas iban a comenzar una familia y para presenciar como había acabado la esperanza y sueño del yondaime y su esposa de vivir felices con su hijo como una familia tan pronto como había iniciado, si eso no era lo suficientemente abrumador junto a ellos su propia esposa había muerto esa misma noche, aplastándolo al escuchar la noticia de que había muerto a manos de un asesino que konoha seguía buscando pistas... la pérdida de casi la mitad de sus shinobis asi como la destrucción de gran parte de la aldea lo había aplastado completamente.

Él solo era un hombre que había comenzado a disfrutar de su jubilación, preparado para vivir comodamente para ver como florecía la aldea, tranquila y comodamente junto a su esposa, hijos y futuros nietos sin embargo todo le fue cortado en un instante, en cambio se vio obligado a asumir de nuevo el manto de hokage y cuidar de una aldea debilitada y devastada esa noche infernal. Sarutobi no sabía cómo sentirse consigo mismo en aquel momento de debilidad lo único que pudo hacer fue mantener a Naruto fuera de las manos de Danzo ya que él no quería que Danzo lo hiciera un soldado sin sentimientos y emociones, eso jamás se lo habría perdonado a sí mismo.

Naruto merecía más que ser un arma sin emociones, aunque él sabía que Danzo amaba a konoha y actuaba por el bien mayor, siempre había considerado sus métodos como radicales, muchos creían que Danzo era solo un viejo zorro que estaba empeñado en conseguir el poder sea como fuere. Sin embargo, Sarutobi era consciente de que eso no era cierto, la verdad era que fácilmente se podía malinterpretar a Danzo ya que en su empeño por volver a konoha una aldea más fuerte y segura. muchos solo veían sus acciones como actos de rebelión hacia el hokage, no es que Sarutobi los culpe ya que incluso él tenía que reconocer que Danzo fácilmente encajaba más en el papel de villano que el de héroe.

Pero mirando al joven delante de él, se preguntó si de verdad lo que hizo entonces fue suficiente... se suponía que naruto debería de ser considerado un héroe y sin embargo era la persona más repudiada de konoha, él no tuvo una sola oportunidad, desde que era un bebé la gente abusaba de él lastimándolo mientras pensaban que nadie los observaba, incluso lo habían envenenado algunas veces y de no ser por la presencia del kyuubi en el vientre de Naruto, Sarutobi estaba convencido de que Naruto no habría sobrevivido.

Había castigado a dichas personas con mano dura llegando incluso a la ejecución publica en los casos más extremos, para mostrar al pueblo que nadie sería perdonado por dichas acciones. Pero aquello solo parecía enervar las llamas de la ira en sus interiores al mismo tiempo en que se obligaban a si mismos a embotellar dichos sentimientos frente a las autoridades de la aldea, convirtiendo el odio de la población hacia naruto en uno mayor pero más contenido... hasta que finalmente dejaron liberar dicho odio el día de su cumpleaños... por dios el día de su cumpleaños... se suponía que Naruto debería de divertirse y ser feliz con sus padres no siendo el saco de boxeo de los aldeanos.

La gente que había golpeado a Naruto hace unos cuantos dias fue castigada y fue nuevamente advertida, pero Sarutobi estaba seguro de que ellos solo se harían de oídos sordos, mientras fingían obediencia, últimamente se preguntaba si esta era la konoha que él deseaba proteger de joven, y no podía evitar sentir que él era responsable por el sufrimiento de naruto. Si hubiera impuesto su poder sobre el consejo en aquel entonces, cuan diferente sería la vida de naruto.

Sarutobi se acordaba de lo que siempre le decía Danzo, reprendiéndolo diciéndole que actuaba demasiado blando y débil... solo mantenía su puesto como hokage porque sabía que no había nadie capaz de suplirlo en dicha tarea... al menos no aun... pero él tenía que dejar toda su lastima por si mismo por el bien de Naruto. Tal vez ya no pueda cambiar el pasado, pero si quería que Naruto dejara de sufrir tenía que dejar de lamentarse por su anterior debilidad y debería de esforzarse por hacer mejor la vida de naruto de ahora en adelante.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y mirando al joven delante de él finalmente comenzó a hablar.

"hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo estás?"

Naruto se sorprendió por la repentina voz, ya que se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación, habría gritado de la sorpresa, de no ser porque la voz de dicho hombre era tan calmada y apacible que Naruto al oír dicha voz sentía como esta lo relajaba como si fuera el sonido de un rio fluyendo tranquilamente a mitad de un frondoso bosque.

"ahhh hola… ¿bien y tú?... tú... ¡tú eres el hokage!"

Para sorpresa de Naruto frente a él se encontraba el sandaime hokage, era una gran sorpresa verlo aquí, él penso que en cuanto pudiera caminar simplemente habría entrado una enfermera al azar y lo sacarían tan pronto como fuera posible del hospital... pero en cambio frente a él se encontraba el hokage, el ninja más fuerte de la aldea y que la gente llamaba el 'profesor' debido a su gran sabiduría. Aunque para Naruto fue sorprendente el como el hokage no se veía tan temible como había pensado... más bien parecía solo un hombre viejo y cansado que había visto mejores tiempos que se encontraba debilitado por los muchos años que había vivido, cosa muy rara para personas que se dedican a ser ninjas que a menudo mueren jóvenes a mitad del campo de batalla.

"asi es Naruto-kun, yo soy el sandaime hokage"

"asi que asi se ve un hokage…"

Luego de una pausa mientras Naruto contemplaba al hokage, finalmente un rayo de realidad lo golpeo, se preguntaba que hacía el ninja más fuerte de la aldea en un hospital, más específicamente en su habitación... si el solo era el kyuubi entonces que querría un hombre como él yendo a su habitación. ¿quería comprobar que el chico demonio no se saliera de control, o por que más vendría un hombre como él a su habitación?

"hokage-sama ¿que hace en mi cuarto? escuche que se había ido a sunagakure para discutir algunos arreglos del tratado de paz"

A pesar de que Sarutobi se sorprendió de escuchar a niño tan joven delante de él sabiendo cosas que para un niño de su edad no deberían de importarle y mucho menos enterarse, no dejo que Naruto viera ni un solo atisbo de su sorpresa.

"dime Naruto-kun ¿cómo te enteraste de algo como eso?"

"yo escuche a unos ninjas discutiendo sobre eso en un puesto de comida hokage-sama"

"ya veo... eres muy inteligente naruto-kun"

Al oír el cumplido Naruto se puso muy nervioso e incluso se ruborizo un poco... no lo podía evitar, nunca nadie le había dado un cumplido y de repente el ninja más fuerte de konoha estaba frente a él elogiándolo por ser muy inteligente... de alguna manera Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero por una ocasión... solo por una ocasión, Naruto fingió que el hombre delante de él era su abuelo y fingió ser amado por alguien y se envolvió de todo lo que un simple cumplido le podía hacer sentir.

Al notar su reacción Sarutobi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al darse cuenta de que involuntariamente causo que Naruto se sintiera feliz... aunque sea por unos instantes. También se sintió mal al darse cuenta de cuan solitaria debía de haber sido su vida hasta ahora para reaccionar asi a un elogio tan simple. Asi que con renovado vigor Sarutobi decidió esforzarse más para hacer feliz a Naruto y recompensarle un poco por tanto que él había sacrificado sin saberlo. Pero volviendo a la pregunta de Naruto decidió contestarle y hacerlo sentir importante para alguien.

"verás naruto-kun, lo que paso fue que justo después de que se firmaran los ajustes al acuerdo de paz de suna y konoha, pocas horas después recibí el mensaje de que habías sido herido y que tu condición era muy grave por lo que te tuvieron que hospitalizar, asi que en cuanto leí el mensaje me preocupe por ti y nos apresuramos a volver a konoha, a pesar de que me tendría que haber quedado en suna como una muestra de cortesía por la recién pactada alianza, al leer el mensaje me preocupe por ti y me disculpe con el kazekage para que me perdonara por mi falta de respeto, pero tenía que partir por un asunto de suma importancia que no podía esperar a mi asistencia"

"…ya veo"

Sin embargo, esta no era la reacción que Sarutobi esperaba de Naruto ya que él creía que si Naruto se alegraba de un pequeño elogio entonces si él le decía a Naruto que era impórtate para él, entonces se pondría a dar saltos de alegría por saber que alguien se preocupaba por él (bueno si él pudiera en su condición). Sin embargo, Naruto se lo tomo más como si el hokage tratara de decir que si no se apresuraba a konoha y él perdía el control entonces sería un desastre para la aldea... después de todo eso lo que se espera de un demonio, ¿verdad?

"¿qué pasa Naruto-kun?, ¿por qué estas tan deprimido?"

"¿cómo se supone que no lo esté?, si usted Hokage-sama solo vino por temor a que yo destruyera la aldea"

Naruto respondió cabizbajo y con lágrimas amenazando con salir del borde de sus ojos.

"claro que no naruto-kun, yo vine porque estaba preocupado por ti, y por que estabas lastimado. además, yo nunca creería que tu destruirías a konoha"

"y porque no lo haría, ¡si yo solo soy un monstruo y un demonio que solo sabe destruir y matar!"

"¿de qué estás hablando Naruto-kun?"

Sarutobi comenzó a preocuparse mucho, ya que parecía que Naruto sabía lo que había dentro de él, y las únicas opciones para que supiera eso era que alguien hubiera traicionado al pueblo y hubiera roto su ley o que Naruto ya se había puesto en contacto con el kyuubi, lo cual era aún más preocupante.

Naruto solo tiene 5 años y si ya podía contactar con el kyuubi significaría que el sello se había debilitado demasiado rápido o que con el trauma de los aldeanos persiguiéndolo y golpeándolo para tratar de matarlo Naruto había contactado con el kyuubi en su desesperación para usar su chakra para curarse de las heridas que le habían infligido.

"porque yo soy el kyuubi… ¿no es cierto?"

Naruto dijo con la mirada perdida.

"¡claro que no Naruto-kun!, tú no eres el kyuubi. ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"... asi que es cierto... esperaba que me hubiera equivocado"

"¡por supuesto que no Naruto-kun!, tú no eres un monstruo, por favor dime quien te dijo eso"

"nadie me lo dijo. Yo lo descubrí solo"

"¿tú lo descubriste solo?"

"sí hokage-sama"

"¿cómo?"

"talvez solo tengo cinco años hokage-sama, pero soy muy inteligente, y desde muy pequeño me di cuenta de que siempre me trataban muy diferente a los otros niños. Siempre fui odiado y castigado por cosas injustas, sin embargo no pensaba mucho en ello porque pensaba que eso era como las cosas eran de forma natural en el orfanato... pero me di cuenta de que estaba completamente equivocado y había algo que la gente escondía de mí cuando me echaron de orfanato, simplemente no tenía suficiente tiempo para pensar sobre ello mientras buscaba comida y un nuevo hogar para dormir más comodamente en medio de las calles donde la gente que me veía y me pateaban para que me fuera a otra parte... pero cuando me atacaron en el festival por la derrota del kyuubi escuche a la gente que decía que se quería vengar de mi por haber matado a su familia y amigos, y para acabar el trabajo del yondaime... en ese momento no me podía parar a considerarlo pero... cuando me desperté aquí y cuando pensé sobre ello la respuesta vino fácilmente a mi... si yo había matado a su familia y amigos, si querían acabar con el trabajo del yondaime entonces es obvia la respuesta, yo soy el kyuubi y la gente me odia porque yo soy el que mato a su familia y amigos hace solo cinco años atrás"

Luego de un momento de silencio mientras Sarutobi consideraba lo que le dijo Naruto, Naruto trataba de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Sarutobi considero las cosas para darle una respuesta apropiada al pequeño niño mientras pensaba en que tanto y en que le debía de decir.

"escúchame bien naruto, tú no eres el kyuubi... ¿entiendes?"

Naruto solo parecía confundido delante de él e inclinaba la cabeza a un lado, como si estuviera esperando a que Sarutobi le contestara sus preguntas. Sarutobi considero un momento en cómo explicarle a un niño de cinco años de la manera más fácil para que entendiera bien, él era muy bueno en eso, ya que por una razón él se ganó el nombre de 'profesor'.

Sarutobi cogio un vaso vacío, y una jarra llena de agua que estaban a un lado de la cama de Naruto y las puso delante de el niño con una sonrisa gentil al niño, que solo lo miro confundido y con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

'¿hokage-sama se ha vuelto senil? ...'

seguro que si Sarutobi supiera lo que pensaba entonces se enojaría mucho...

"Naruto-kun dime... que tengo en la mano izquierda?"

Una gota de sudor resbalo en la cara incrédula de Naruto mientras reforzó su ultimo pensamiento.

'¡sí, hokage-sama definitivamente se ha vuelto senil'

"ummm es un vaso hokage-sama"

"eso es correcto Naruto-kun... ahora dime ¿qué se encuentra en el recipiente en mi mano derecha?"

Un ojo se crispaba en la cara del sandaime... había leído por completo la expresión de Naruto y a él le molestaba mucho la creencia de las nuevas generaciones de que se estaba volviendo senil con la edad... tal vez le debió explicar a Naruto de una forma más seria, pero apenas se estaba dando cuenta de cuan maduro Naruto era en comparación con los demás niños de su edad. Sin embargo, no podía parar su lección a la mitad... Sarutobi no sabía si reír o llorar.

"es agua hokage-sama"

"correcto naruto-kun, ahora mira atentamente"

Sarutobi comenzó a vaciar el agua del jarro en el vaso hasta que este se llenó y Sarutobi dejo la jarra de agua en una pequeña mesa al lado de Naruto. Naruto se le quedo mirando fijamente al vaso hasta que su mente se ilumino con lo que el hokage le quería decir antes de que le formulará la última pregunta, cambiando rápidamente de animo a su siempre alegre actitud.

"ahora dime Naruto-kun, ¿el vaso se convirtió en agua?"

"no jiji el vaso es solo un contenedor que retiene el agua dentro de él... ¿no te importa si te llamo jiji verdad?"

Sarutobi lo miro feliz de que había entendido lo que le quiso decir de una manera tan rápida y que ahora naruto parecía tener cierto apego emocional con él por la manera en que lo miraba y le daba una gran sonrisa que parecía iluminar su día, tal vez su nuevo apego se debía a que Sarutobi era la primera persona que hablo amablemente con él.

"claro que no Naruto-kun me puedes llamar jiji siempre que quieras. Además, te quiero decir que estas en lo correcto, y al igual que el vaso y el agua, tu eres el contenedor que retiene al kyuubi y por eso tu eres un héroe que protege todos los dias a konoha de la ira del kyuubi"

"¿yo soy un héroe?"

Naruto lo miraba con incredulidad y con unos ojos que brillaban (si, en serio estaban brillando) ante la perspectiva de ser un héroe.

"claro que si naruto-kun, eres un héroe que protege a la aldea, tu eres como el cuarto hokage que se sacrificó para salvar a todos sellando al kyuubi dentro de ti porque él sabía que te podía dejar esa carga por que el confió en ti para soportar todo el dolor que has tenido hasta ahora y mantener a konoha a salvo"

Por un segundo Sarutobi vio un destello aún más grande en los ojos brillantes de naruto y se preguntó que era lo que estaba pensando.

"¿qué estás pensando naruto-kun?"

"me he decidido. acabo de darme cuenta de cuál es mi sueño y mi meta en la vida. ¡yo, Uzumaki Naruto algún día me volveré hokage, y seré el más fuerte hokage de todos y asi protegeré a los que son preciosos para mí como hizo el cuarto hokage y todos en la aldea me respetaran!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! bien dicho naruto-kun de verdad espero que cumplas tu sueño"

Dijo Sarutobi luego de una gran carcajada, el nunca creyó que volvería a reír tan fuertemente de tanto regocijo y alegría desde el ataque del kyuubi.

"por su puesto jiji, yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra... ¡ese es mi camino ninja!"

Sarutobi sorprendido por las palabras y la convicción de Naruto, miro largo y tendido al niño delante de él con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

'¡tú voluntad del fuego arde fuertemente naruto-kun!, sigue asi y estoy seguro que definitivamente cumplirás tu sueño algún día.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

Una semana después de que Naruto despertó y habló con el hokage finalmente lo dieron de alta del hospital. Los médicos estaban atónitos con la increíble capacidad de curación que Naruto mostro durante el tiempo que estuvo internado. Pasaron dos semanas en total desde que lo internaron para que Naruto estuviera lo suficientemente bien para poder caminar de nuevo, luego de eso y unos últimos exámenes antes de darlo de alta comprobaron que los huesos rotos, así como tejidos y músculos rasgados que tenía cuando lo habían internado parecían haber desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro, como si nunca hubieran existido. Los médicos habían pensado en un principio que Naruto tendría suerte si volvía a caminar luego de un par de años, pero para su sorpresa cuando Naruto salió del hospital solo parecía haber sufrido unos cuantos rasguños y pequeños golpes.

Naruto no pensó mucho en ello luego de que el hokage le explico que él se recuperaría pronto por la influencia del chakra del kyuubi dentro de él. Mientras daba sus primeros pasos fuera del hospital noto que el viejo hokage lo esperaba fuera del hospital con una sonrisa, así que Naruto se apresuró a correr para abrazar al primer hombre que había sido amable con él.

Sarutobi recibió gustoso el abrazo del pequeño niño con una sonrisa mientras trataba de alejar los pensamientos sobre como el consejo civil había tratado de aprovecharse en su ausencia para meter a Naruto a raíz para alejarlo de las calles y de sus hijos poniendo como excusa que Naruto era una amenaza para el pueblo si se dejaba libre en las calles ahora que el orfanato se negaba a hacerse cargo de él. Danzo, aunque sorprendido de que los civiles iniciaran la moción de meter a Naruto a raíz, él apoyaba la propuesta con la perspectiva de hacer más fuerte al pueblo con la adición de Naruto a raíz para que protegiera el pueblo y estuviera dispuesto a sacrificarse por konoha de ser necesario.

Aunque nadie lo noto Danzo estaba verdaderamente preocupado sobre la situación de Naruto ya que, aunque él nunca ha sido sentimental ni nada por el estilo, reconoció que si el tratamiento del pueblo hacia Naruto continuaba de la misma manera era muy probable que el chico al crecer odiaría al pueblo y buscaría venganza. Danzo era consciente de que si eso sucedía sería una gran tragedia para Konoha ya que con el poder del kyuubi dentro de él si surgía sed de venganza en Naruto y él usaba el poder del kyuubi era muy probable que konoha fuera destruida. Incluso si se evitaba la destrucción total luego del hipotético ataque de Naruto, sabía que era muy probable que otros pueblos como iwa con su odio a Konoha o Kumo con su deseo de ser la aldea más fuerte invadieran y arrasaran a Konoha en su momento de debilidad. De hecho, solo por la pérdida de sus mejores ninjas luego de una infame invasión, ninguna otra gran aldea trató de acabar con konoha luego de la muerte del yondaime y la caída de casi la mitad de sus ninjas por el ataque del kyuubi.

El consejo estaba dividido con la mitad del poder a manos de los líderes de los clanes ninjas y la otra mitad a manos de los civiles, mientras los ninjas se negaban a tal moción con el voto de Koharu, Homura y Danzo habían estado a punto de aprobar que Naruto fuera reclutado en raíz como un nuevo miembro bajo el mando y entrenamiento de Danzo... pero para decepción de los civiles Sarutobi, el sandaime hokage llego antes de que aprobaran la moción y la denegó completamente. Sin embargo, las cosas ya habían avanzado lo suficientemente lejos como para que el consejo civil cediera tan fácilmente ante la negativa del hokage.

Por lo que luego de unas horas de discusión sobre el tema en cuestión se acordó que Danzo comenzaría a entrenar a Naruto luego de una semana de que lo dieran alta del hospital para que aprovechara ese tiempo para instalarse en su nuevo apartamento y se acabara de curar de cualquier dolor remanente de las lesiones que había sufrido, pero solo si Naruto accedía a este entrenamiento. Según el acuerdo al que llegaron a Naruto se le proporcionaría un apartamento luego de la revelación de que se había encontrado vagando por las calles supuestamente luego de que la matrona del orfanato lo echara y Naruto se vio obligado a buscar comida en la basura por lo que Sarutobi estaba muy disgustado.

La matrona del orfanato fue destituida y se le acuso de negligencia por lo que pasaría unos cuantos años en la cárcel, los civiles que habían golpeado a Naruto Fueron severamente castigados, muchos de ellos serían encerrados en la cárcel por unos cuantos años algunos incluso serían ejecutados como ejemplo de lo que pasaría si volvían a atacar del mismo modo a Naruto mientras el supuesto ninja que aparecía en los informes no pudo ser identificado, ya que al parecer luego de encontrarse y golpear a Naruto al comienzo de la persecución, antes de incitar a los civiles el ninja había hecho un henge cambiando su apariencia para que nadie lo reconociera.

Además, según el acuerdo que se hizo durante la reunión un escuadrón anbu comenzaría a vigilar a Naruto para su protección la mayoría del tiempo mientras la aldea no estuviera en escases de ninjas por misiones o cualquier otro asunto de urgencia. El entrenamiento de Danzo sería vigilado por el escuadrón anbu, ya que la única manera en que Sarutobi accediera a que Naruto entrenará con Danzo era que no le lavaran el cerebro y no le quitaran sus emociones como al resto de agentes anbu en raíz. Mientras que estas reglas fueran respetadas Sarutobi accedería a que Danzo y sus agentes entrenarán a Naruto durante cinco días a la semana dejándolo descansar los fines de semana ya que Sarutobi también quería que Naruto conociera otros niños de su edad y comenzara a hacer amigos en su tiempo libre, para que pasara al menos algún tiempo como cualquier otro niño de su edad debería.

Por último, como otra condición impuesta por Sarutobi el entrenamiento de Naruto solo comenzaría si este accedía a el entrenamiento y realmente quería comenzar a entrenar por su propia decisión. Aunque Sarutobi lo hacía con la esperanza de que Naruto se negara al entrenamiento y disfrutara, aunque sea un par de años más como un niño, pero él tenía el presentimiento de que Naruto accedería a ser entrenado en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad, pensando sobre el recién descubierto sueño que Naruto le había confesado durante la visita que Sarutobi había hecho.

Cuando Sarutobi se enteró de que darían de alta a Naruto se apresuró al hospital para pasar algún tiempo de calidad con el niño llevándolo a comer para explicarle algunas cosas sobre donde viviría de ahora en adelante y asegurarse de que Naruto compraría alimentos nutritivos bajo su guía para que el pequeño niño se logrará acostumbrar a hacerlo él solo en el futuro.

"hola Naruto-kun ¿cómo estás?"

"bien jiji al fin salí del hospital, creí que moriría de aburrimiento hay dentro"

"ya veo... dime quieres ir a comer algo delicioso Naruto-kun"

Al instante los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de comer algo delicioso, ya que estaba harto de la comida insípida del hospital.

"¡sí jiji me muero de hambre!"

Sarutobi le sonrió a Naruto y lo dirigió a un estante de ramen con un letrero que decía 'Ichiraku'.

"¿alguna vez has comido ramen antes Naruto-kun?"

Pregunto Sarutobi, al ver como Naruto parecía atraído por el olor.

"no jiji, pero huele delicioso"

Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa... que desapareció rápidamente mientras se paraba a mitad de la calle frente al local y parecía dudoso de caminar más cerca de ichiraku como si tuviera miedo de acercarse más.

"que pasa Naruto-kun, ¿no tienes hambre?"

"no jiji... es solo que no creo que me dejen comer en ningún puesto de comida..."

Contesto Naruto vacilante alternando miradas al piso y a ichiraku ramen.

"no te preocupes Naruto-kun yo conozco al dueño y él es muy amable, él estará muy feliz de darte algo de ramen, a él lo pone muy feliz saber que a sus clientes les gusta su comida"

"¿en serio?"

"por su puesto Naruto-kun yo no te mentiría"

Ante lo cual Naruto sonrió y se apresuró al puesto de ramen ya que mientras más olía la fragancia del ramen más hambre tenia y ya sentía que sus tripas rugían esperando por algo de comida. Entro solo mientras el hokage lo seguía y entraba tras él luego de unos segundos mientras un par de clientes acababan su tazón y se levantaban de su asiento para irse.

"bienvenidos, por favor tomen asiento en un momento tomo sus órdenes"

Exclamo un hombre tras el estante con una gran sonrisa mientras veía a Naruto entrar, sin notar que la persona detrás de Naruto era el hokage. Naruto no sabía que hacer, nunca lo habían recibido en ningún otro puesto de comida al que hubiera ido de manera tan amable. Así que el solo se pudo quedar parado en la entrada sin saber cómo actuar hasta que una linda joven se dio cuenta de él mientras acababa recoger los platos y limpiar el lugar en el que se encontraban los clientes que se acababan de marchar.

Así que, se puso en cuclillas para estar a la altura de Naruto para recibirlo con una gran sonrisa, al ver las mejillas con extrañas marcas de bigotes en Naruto las acaricio un poco murmurando algo que Naruto apenas escucho que decia algo sobre 'lindo' aunque no estaba seguro de escuchar bien, la joven finalmente le dirigió la palabra al pequeño delante de ella con una gran sonrisa.

"hola, bienvenido a ichiraku ramen, me llamo Ayame ¿y tú?"

Naruto miro hacia abajo al suelo sin saber cómo contestar, avergonzado ante la joven delante de él que le sonreía inocentemente.

"ohhh que pasa pequeño ¿te comió la lengua el ratón? hahahaha"

Por lo menos no parecía mirarlo de la misma manera que los demás y ella estaba tratando de ser agradable con él, asi que Naruto dejo atrás su vergüenza y exclamo.

"¡me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré hokage!"

Exclamo Naruto gritando lo primero que le llego a la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces.

"ohhh ¡de verdad! qué lindo hahaha seguro que algún día serás un ninja muy fuerte."

Avergonzado Naruto miro a un lado, sin saber si la joven frente a él lo decía en serio o se estaba burlando de él por su sueño ingenuo, mientras contestaba con un dejo de duda en su voz.

"no te burles estoy diciendo la verdad"

"claro que no me burlo Naruto-kun yo creo en ti, seguro que el futuro hokage debería ser un gran cliente de ichiraku ramen ¿no lo crees?"

Pregunto Ayame inocentemente sin notar el cómo afectaban sus palabras a Naruto, cuyos ojos se agrandaron sorprendido de que la joven delante de él acababa de decirle que creía en él de la manera más natural del mundo. Parecía estar ahogándose ante la calidez que parecía irradiar la joven frente a él y sonriendo fuertemente hacia ella le contesto su acuerdo ante la declaración inocente avergonzado.

Luego de que la joven se fuera para lavar los platos y seguir trabajando tras el estante junto al señor que había estado cocinando que luego de platicar con ellos un rato se entero era padre de la joven que lo estaba ayudando. Naruto se sentó frente al estante feliz de que el hokage lo llevara a un lugar donde no lo miraban con odio y lo sacaran a patadas, sino que, en cambio, aunque era la primera vez que lo veían eran muy amables con él.

...

Luego de tener una feliz charla con los dueños del puesto de ramen y unos cinco tazones de ramen Naruto tenía un estomago notablemente más grande después de su llegada a Ichiraku ramen. Naruto se levantó de su asiento antes de retirarse junto al hokage exclamando que el ramen era su comida favorita para la alegría del viejo Ichiraku y su linda hija Ayame mientras se marchaban felices él y el hokage a su lado.

Durante su tranquila caminata Sarutobi lo condujo a su nuevo apartamento después de que lo había llevado de compras donde los aldeanos ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta de él solo que Naruto noto que eso solo debía a la presencia del hokage a su lado que nadie lo miraba de la manera habitual, Sarutobi lo guio entre pasillos explicándole lo que debía comprar para comer sanamente y le explico a Naruto que debía de adquirir proteínas, lácteos y varios diferente tipos de alimento para consumir todos los nutrientes que un ninja necesitaría para soportar los duros entrenamientos, de este modo Sarutobi se aseguró de que Naruto tuviera comida sana para los próximos días mientras se acostumbraba a su nueva vida en solitario y adquiría nuevos hábitos alimenticios, además le puso un gran énfasis a Naruto sobre cómo debía de revisar todas las fechas de caducidad de los alimentos que consumía.

Sarutobi le regalo un libro de cocina básico para que aprendiera a hacer cosas muy simples, aunque la mayoría eran ensaladas muy fáciles de preparar mientras se cuidara de no cortarse. Antes de que el hokage se marchara él le explico cómo usar varias cosas en el apartamento y habían cocinado juntos un montón de comida que luego de que se enfriara Naruto guardaría en su pequeño refrigerador para que comiera los próximos días mientras él le explicaba la manera correcta de cocinar para que el fuera capaz de manejarse solo mientras aprendía a independizarse.

Finalmente, Naruto yacía en su cama tranquilamente mirando hacia el techo mientras afuera comenzaba a oscurecer reflexionando sobre todo lo que había aprendido durante el día bajo la guía del hokage y se acordaba las personas que había conocido en ichiraku cuando Sarutobi lo llevo a comer, él se ruborizo al recordar a la linda joven que le dijo que creía en él, sintiendo como la felicidad se desbordaba de su corazón, no recordaba haber conocido antes aquel sentimiento de alegría.

Él tuvo que reconocer que aunque el ramen le había gustado mucho lo que le gusto más de aquel local eran las personas que lo atendieron con una cálida sonrisa en sus rostros y ese fue el verdadero motivo por lo cual él había exclamado que el ramen era su comida favorita con el fin de ir más seguido con ellos para disfrutar de su compañía mientras comía el delicioso ramen que preparaban siendo este solo una excusa para ir a verlos de nuevo, no es que el mintiera de todos modos el ramen del viejo Ichiraku era muy delicioso es solo que Naruto prefería mil veces la compañía del dueño y su hija más que cualquier ramen.

Él sabía que no podría ver muy seguido al hokage ya que aunque él parecía una persona muy amable y que de verdad se preocupaba por él, Naruto era consciente de que el viejo hombre seguramente tenía mucho trabajo y que probablemente había evadido un montón de trabajo con el fin de pasar el día entero junto a él aunque un día era poco tiempo para alguien necesitado de amor y compañía como Naruto, el hokage no debía de perder el tiempo porque se suponía que como hokage debería estar protegiendo la aldea. Por eso Naruto se sentía muy agradecido con él, porque dudaba que si hubiera sido el kage de algún otro pueblo ni siquiera lo hubiera ido a visitar al hospital para empezar... no es que el conociera a otros kages, pero seguro que eran personas muy ocupadas ¿cierto?

Naruto estaba pensando sobre lo que le dijo el hokage al salir de su nuevo apartamento y se preguntó lo que le había querido decir o a que se refería...el hokage le dijo que seguramente muy pronto tendría que tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre y que él esperaba que Naruto eligiera sabiamente lo que quería para su futuro...

El no tenía idea realmente de a que se refería, pero Naruto no era tonto y sabía que algo pasaría pronto además el hokage había dicho que su decisión cambiaría su vida, pero eso no lo asustaba porque con la vida que había tenido hasta ahora seguro que no habría algo peor. Él no sabía que clase de elección debería de tomar, pero él no quería decepcionar al hokage así que el simplemente decidió tratar con ello cuando tal decisión estuviera frente a él para tomar una elección de lo que el creería que el hokage quería que el tomara porque no lo quería decepcionar.

...

Una semana después de su llegada a su nuevo apartamento Naruto solo había salido un par de veces para ir a comer ramen a Ichiraku aparte de eso todo su tiempo lo paso aprendiendo a cocinar y a limpiar adecuadamente su casa, claro que había sido un reto para Naruto, su vida había cambiado radicalmente del modo en que estaba acostumbrado a vivir en el orfanato, pero él no se rindió, para él aunque esto fuera difícil como un niño de cinco años no perdía su impulso de aprender a vivir solo ya que esto era mucho mejor a todo lo que había conocido en su vida anterior en el orfanato donde no había recibido la misma atención que los otros huérfanos.

Viviendo solo no había nadie que lo regañara por hacer las cosas mal, ni para dejarlo encerrado en su habitación, él tuvo toda una semana solo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de vida. Aunque siempre tenía un poco de miedo porque la zona en que se encontraba su nuevo hogar era una zona casi completamente abandonada de konoha, el hokage eligió el lugar para que molestaran lo menos posible a Naruto, pero a mitad de la noche con tanto silencio y soledad Naruto no podía evitar taparse de pies a cabeza en posición fetal como para no ser descubierto por cualquier monstruo bajo la cama que Naruto había imaginado.

Así que luego de tomar su desayuno y lavar sus platos apropiadamente comenzó a barrer su apartamento para comenzar con su rutina diaria para mantener el lugar limpio pero antes de que comenzara a barrer completamente su habitación, lugar con el que siempre comenzaba su limpieza, escucho a alguien tocando con tres golpes secos y cortos a su puerta y con una sonrisa en su cara corrió hacia la entrada de su apartamento con la esperanza de que fuera el hokage quien se encontraba tras la puerta para revisar si él había estado viviendo adecuadamente. Pero para su sorpresa delante de él se encontraba un hombre viejo con la mitad de su cara vendada tapándole un ojo, tenía una cicatriz en la barbilla con forma de x y un traje extraño que no dejaba ver su mano izquierda como si no tuviera una mano izquierda para empezar y que se apoyaba con un corto bastón de manera con su arrugada mano derecha.

Si Naruto era sincero consigo mismo el hombre delante de él se veía espeluznante, casi podía sentir escalofríos subiéndole por la espalda ante la visión del extraño viejo frente a él, al notar la perdida de palabras de Naruto, Danzo decidió comenzar a hablar y guiar la próxima charla a algo más cómodo para el niño que no sabía que decir, no es que Naruto lo pudiera evitar, él nunca había tenido a un visitante en su nuevo apartamento y que fuera un viejo tan espeluznante y desconocido no parecía ayudar con su nerviosismo.

"¿eres Uzumaki Naruto verdad?, ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?"

"u-ummmmm lo siento señor, pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco así que no se si debería dejarlo pasar..."

Dijo Naruto torpemente mientras desviaba la mirada y una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla.

"me llamo Danzo Shimura y vengo para que me digas si ya tomaste tu desición"

Naruto solo lo veía confundido y con unos ojos abiertos en incredulidad... seguro que el hokage le había dicho que pronto debía de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida, pero él no le hablo sobre que clase de decisión debía tomar o que un viejo tan extraño sería el que vendría para preguntarle sobre dicha elección.

'¿así que de esto era de lo que me estaba hablando jiji?'

Así que confundido y con el ceño fruncido abrió lenta y ampliamente la puerta para que el viejo delante de él entrara con paso lento mientras se apoyaba en el bastón con una ligera cojera que Naruto no habría notado si no hubiera puesto mucha atención al extraño viejo frente a él mientras este entraba tranquilamente con su ligera cojera a la sala de su nuevo hogar mientras Naruto se preguntaba sobre que hablarían y cuál sería la decisión que debía de tomar sin saber el cómo esto le afectaría en su vida...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Comienza el entrenamiento**

-haa hah haaaah

Naruto jadeaba fuertemente, había estado más de medio día practicando su taijutsu sin descanso con uno de los agentes de raíz bajo el mando de Danzo desde que llego al campo de entrenamiento 20 esa mañana, el agente de raíz estaba parado frente a él corrigiendo sus posturas y si Naruto se equivocaba era castigado con una fuerte patada en el estómago. Según el soldado de raíz él no debía de vacilar ni un poco al atacar a un enemigo y cuando se equivocaba en sus posturas era golpeado para que aprendiera de la manera dura. El soldado de raíz le dijo que esto lo volvería más disciplinado en un combate y que no flaquearía sin importar que tan golpeado o cansado estuviera y además esto construiría su resistencia al mismo tiempo que aprendía taijutsu con él.

"¡levántate!"

Grito en tono severo y sin emociones el anbu de raíz, la máscara del agente de raíz era parecida a las de los anbu regulares, pero sin ningún color en ella. Naruto no tenía aire y sentía que todos sus músculos gritarían de dolor si pudieran al tratar de ponerse en pie una vez más. No era que tuviera otra opción, los soldados de raíz que lo entrenaban eran extremadamente severos, Naruto comprendió rápidamente que solo tenía la opción de volver a levantarse sin quejas desde su primer día donde fue brutalmente reprendido por tratar de protestar ante la forma severa en que lo trataban, así que rápidamente aprendió por las malas que protestar por cualquier inconformidad en el entrenamiento era inútil. Así que sintiéndose pesado y sin aliento se levantó volviendo a meterse en la postura de taijutsu adecuada para volver a practicar.

Hoy era su cuarto día desde que comenzó a entrenar y en definitiva no se iba a rendir por algo así, el hombre que lo fue a visitar un día antes de que comenzara con su nueva rutina semanal le ofreció entrenamiento ninja si él estaba dispuesto a trabajar duro y sin quejas sobre la clase de trato que pudiera recibir de ellos durante las sesiones de entrenamiento, entonces él se encargaría de volverlo el ninja más fuerte que konoha hubiera producido ante la sorpresa de Naruto que sabía vagamente sobre el par de leyendas que eran Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama que se rumoreaba eran los ninjas más fuertes en haber existido mientras se preguntaba si realmente sería más fuerte que esa clase de ninjas de leyenda, Danzo le explico que la aldea siempre debía ser su preocupación más grande, incluso aún más que su propia vida.

El hombre había sonreído ligeramente ante la respuesta y resolución de Naruto sobre su recién descubierto sueño de volverse hokage para proteger a aquellos preciosos para él. Danzo no tuvo ninguna duda de la sinceridad del chico ya que sabía bien cómo había crecido y que por eso para él sus personas cercanas valdrían más que cualquier otra cosa. Aunque estaba un poco sorprendido de que no parecía resentir el odio y maltrato que siempre recibió de los civiles por ser el contenedor del kyuubi, un destino que compartían los jinchuurikis ya que en cualquier aldea que residieran eran forzados a vivir en ostracismo. Por otra parte, no le sorprendía ya que el clan Uzumaki siempre había sido reconocido por su gran lealtad a su familia y amigos. Lo que no era sorprendente sabiendo que ellos solos como un clan constituían un pueblo entero llamado Uzushiogakure, aunque era francamente desconcertante el cómo había crecido tan parecido a ellos a pesar de que no fue criado por ningún Uzumaki, él pensó que talvez era un rasgo que se llevaba en la sangre de manera natural, como la famosa actitud presumida y arrogante de los Uchiha o la actitud cálida de los Senju.

Le explico que con el kyuubi en su interior el sanaría más rápido que cualquier otra persona, razón por la cual sus entrenamientos irían sin las más comunes interrupciones por razones tales como pequeñas lesiones hechas durante los entrenamientos y que sus bobinas de chakra eran naturalmente más grandes a las de los demás niños de su edad, incluso a su corta edad era probable que sus bobinas fueran más grandes que la mayoría de las bobinas de los jonin lo que se traducía en una gran cantidad de chakra. Rasgo que también se veía influenciado por su clan que eran bien conocidos por sus cantidades masivas de chakra por lo que no solo tenía más chakra por la influencia del kyuubi, si no que con influencia de ambos, el kyuubi y su sangre Uzumaki su cuerpo parecía haberse desarrollado para un chakra naturalmente más grande que otros, el resultado era que en conjunto Naruto era como un monstruo natural con una enorme cantidad insana de chakra.

Naruto estaba sorprendido al enterarse de que él era en realidad de un clan que era reconocido como uno de los linajes más fuertes entre los ninjas sin ningún kekkei genkai pasado por la sangre, aunque los Uzumaki siempre tuvieron habilidades desconcertantes y muy avanzados en diferentes campos como por ejemplo el kendo donde siempre eran muy diestros, fuuinjutsu campo en el que eran reconocidos como los numero uno en todas las aldea ninjas, algunos entre su clan eran unos excelentes ninjas de tipo sensorial donde algunos de los más destacados se decía que podían sentir chakra a kilómetros alrededor de ellos mismos sin siquiera tener que concentrarse realmente en su habilidad sensorial y finalmente la habilidad más rara incluso entre Uzumaki que era la materialización de cadenas con su chakra, rasgo que era despertada de manera natural entre algunos pocos elegidos entre el clan Uzumaki, rasgo raro incluso en su clan por lo que no era reconocido como un kekkei genkai.

Antes de que el viejo se fuera le dio instrucciones de ir al campo de entrenamiento 20 al día siguiente las 6 am para comenzar a practicar en los aspectos más básicos de un ninja como el taijutsu y antes de irse le dejo varios rollos para que comenzara a estudiar la teoría del chakra, los cinco elementos que se podía controlar con el chakra y algunos otros rollos para que Naruto entendiera los rangos más destacables de los ninjas entre otras cosas como la política de konoha para civiles y ninjas.

Él no tenía mucho que hacer así que emocionado con la perspectiva de comenzar a entrenar devoro los rollos que le había entregado Danzo ese día y solo cuando termino se dio cuenta de que estaba hambriento ya que no había comido nada desde la llegada de Danzo en la mañana, así que ceno algo rápido y se durmió temprano para comenzar a entrenar al día siguiente, así comenzó su ardua rutina de entrenamiento y cada que terminaba los rollos de teoría que le daban le decía a sus instructores y ellos le preguntaban sobre lo que había aprendido si él aprendía bien el contenido de los rollos estos le entregaban más rollos para que aprendiera más aspectos sobre la teoría diariamente con la promesa de que cuando acabara con todo la teoría básica-media del uso del chakra, la anatomía humana, las leyes de konoha y el mundo ninja le comenzarían a dar rollos con jutsus mientras siguiera avanzando constantemente y los rollos que ya le habían dado antes le habían permitido quedárselos por si alguna vez quería repasar sobre ellos y releerlos cuando quisiera, en cambio sí consideraban que su conocimiento era insuficiente se le decia que debía de releer nuevamente los rollos antes de poderle entregar un nuevo lote de ellos.

Sin darse cuenta Naruto se metió de lleno en su rutina de entrenamiento de 6 am a 4 pm después de lo cual iba directamente a su casa a descansar y a leer todos los rollos de teoría que le hubieran entregado. Hoy estaban repasando y refinando todo lo aprendido durante los anteriores cuatro días ya que mañana iría Danzo para supervisar cómo iba su progreso, razón por la que estaban corrigiendo cada pequeño error que le pudiera quedar, su entrenamiento durante esos cuatro días se dividía en dos grandes grupos que eran el bukijutsu que englobaba todo el estilo de pelea que hacía uso de armas y el taijutsu que era todo el estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas.

En bukijutsu había estado entrenando lanzamiento de kunai, de shuriken, de senbon, el uso de la katana, el wakizashi y el chokuto. En taijutsu se le había dicho que lo entrenarían en varios estilos pero en principio trabajaron en su fuerza, resistencia y velocidad además de enseñarle el estilo básico de la academia que se consideraba elemental para el comienzo del aprendizaje de taijutsu.

Tal vez eran demasiadas cosas para cuatro días para cualquier niño normal, pero con los métodos de entrenamiento espartano de raíz y la alta tasa de curación de Naruto sus progresos en tantos campos crecían sin interrupciones a un ritmo exponencial bajo la supervisión de sus sensei altamente cualificados y estrictos.

Naruto tenía 4 sensei donde cada uno se especializaba en un campo y destacaban en ello entre los agentes de raíz uno de ellos se dedicaba a impartirle taijutsu donde inmediatamente despues de aprender el estilo de la academia ninja se le impartirían los tres principales estilos que usaban los agentes de raíz, otro agente de raíz se dedicaba a enseñarle lanzamiento de herramientas ninja, la técnica correcta para hacerlo y en qué puntos del cuerpo apuntar para diferentes objetivos, ya sea inmovilización de un enemigo o el asesinato y entre otros objetivos.

Otro agente de raíz se dedicaba a enseñarle el manejo de los mejores estilos de kenjutsu que conocían en konoha para el uso de las tres diferentes espadas que le dieron en su primer día y sus respectivos estilos para sacar a relucir las ventajas de cada arma en sus distintos rangos donde destacaba cada arma asi como el uso que necesitara el usuario, dejando al cuarto agente como como un instructor general supervisando su progreso en cada campo para reportarle a Danzo además de que en un futuro el sería el encargado para ver si Naruto podría despertar las habilidades sensoriales tan afamadas de los Uzumaki siendo el mejor ninja sensorial en raíz, además debía de determinar si Naruto sería capaz de materializar cadenas con su chakra, Danzo no bromeaba cuando decía que volvería a Naruto el ninja más fuerte de konoha, estaba usando los mejores ninjas que había logrado entrenar dentro de raíz y con su entrenamiento espartano para que lo instruyeran desde una edad tan joven Naruto difícilmente no se volvería un ninja de elite.

Tal vez Naruto nunca había visto a los ninjas en acción ni sabía que tan duro eran los entrenamientos de un ninja en realidad, pero se daba cuenta que muy pocos soportarían un entrenamiento como el que él tenía, era muy consiente de como su cuerpo sanaba durante la noche y al día siguiente se sentía mucho más fuerte y rápido que el día anterior probablemente su cuerpo al sanar junto con el chakra del kyuubi moldeaban su estructura muscular y su estructura ósea de tal forma que su cuerpo se desarrollaba de una manera que otros solo lograrían con meses de constante y duro entrenamiento para tener tantos progresos en tan poco tiempo.

Aunque fuera solo un poco siempre era un progreso constante, probablemente nadie desarrollaría fuerza, velocidad y otros rasgos tan rápido como él, de cualquier manera los agentes de Danzo sabían bien sobre el desarrollo de su cuerpo porque con cada día que pasaba su entrenamiento se volvía aún más duro que el del día anterior, siempre lo llevaban a sus límites, su rápido progreso le hacía preguntarse si el quinto día Danzo se sentiría orgulloso con su insano progreso tanto teórico como practico. Si bien casi no había hablado ni conocido por mucho a Danzo, el hombre fue el que le había dado los recursos necesarios para convertirse en un ninja, de modo que no quería decepcionar a Danzo por su progreso con tantos recursos que el viejo estaba invirtiendo en él.

Mientras estaba practicando a mitad de un movimiento de patada giratoria Naruto que se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos de repente sintió el duro golpe de un pie que daba un golpe potente golpe de lleno a mitad de la boca de su estómago lugar donde siempre lo azotaban a patadas al equivocarse o distraerse en medio del entrenamiento, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por perderse en sus pensamientos a mitad de la práctica.

"no te distraigas Naruto, si te distraes durante una pelea tu enemigo te asesinará sin vacilación, recuérdalo"

Reprendió el agente de raíz que se enfocaba en el taijutsu de Naruto con su voz tan inexpresiva y severa como siempre, solo un par de segundos después Naruto estaba nuevamente de pie, sin que le tuvieran que recordar que se levantara nuevamente, sin darse cuenta sus acciones ya estaban siendo acondicionadas inconscientemente ante el recuerdo de los golpes que le daban cuando hacia algo mal. su entrenamiento era infernal... endemoniadamente difícil, pero a la vez muy efectivo.

Se preguntaba si así lo habrían entrenado también en la academia ninja, aunque él sabía que lo más probable es que no serían tan severos con él como lo eran sus actuales sensei porque los agentes de raíz sabían que él estaría bien al día siguiente con su rápida curación, así que no dudaban a la hora de reprender a Naruto… o tal vez sería pero su tratamiento en la academia, si los profesores en la academia también le guardaban rencor por el kyuubi ellos no se resistirían a tratarlo severamente.

"¡comienza de nuevo!"

"¡si, sensei!"

...

Al día siguiente Danzo lo había observado fijamente mientras repasaba todas las katas (posturas o movimientos de practica) que había aprendido, su lanzamiento de herramientas ninja y su manejo de la espada con sus diferentes estilos en cada una de las tres espadas que le fueron entregadas el primer día, un wakizashi, un chokuto y una katana, Naruto las usaba con una marcada preferencia por el uso del chokuto debido a que podía alternar la manera en que lo podía usar desde usarlo con ambas manos o con una sola mano para su comodidad, el chokuto incluso le permitía un agarre inverso o uno recto a una mano, también por el rango medio que ofrecía entre el más corto del wakizashi y el más largo de la katana, por estas razones el chokuto era su arma preferida.

Danzo fiel a su estoicismo no mostro ninguna emoción, ni orgullo ni decepción, por lo que Naruto con su poca experiencia interactuando con otras personas no sabía cómo interpretarlo, pero antes de que pudiera expresar sus dudas, Danzo hablo antes de que Naruto pudiera decir una palabra como si hubiera leído completamente los pensamientos de Naruto.

"has aprendido bien joven Naruto, pero si de verdad quieres ser el ninja más fuerte que konoha haya producido entonces debes de esforzarte más, aun no es suficiente"

Sin decir nada más Danzo se retiró del campo de entrenamiento 20. Naruto pensaba que tal vez Danzo esperaba más de él y que lo había decepcionado, razón por la cual se decidió a trabajar aún más duro que antes, aunque los soldados de raíz estaban atónitos por decir lo menos. Ellos conocían mejor a Danzo que Naruto y ellos sabían que Danzo acostumbraba a ver los progresos de cada uno de sus ninjas y nunca decía una sola palabra hacia ellos, él solo se limitaba observarlos y al acabar sus prácticas el simplemente se iba del lugar sin comentarios así que el hecho de que le dijera a Naruto que había aprendido bien era un gran elogio a cualquiera que lo recibiera de parte de Danzo en su opinión, tal vez la última parte solo era para que Naruto se esforzara más y no se volviera autocomplaciente.

Ellos habían observado el rápido progreso de Naruto asombrados por su rapidez de aprendizaje al absorber todo lo que le enseñaban como una esponja además como Sarutobi no quería que lo acondicionaran emocionalmente y el seguiría viviendo en su apartamento, habían esperado que Naruto gastaría la mayoría de su tiempo jugando o haciendo cualquier tontería como cualquier otro niño de su edad haría.

De hecho, habían esperado que Naruto terminara los rollos que Danzo le dio al final de la semana, así que no entendieron al principio cuando Danzo les dijo que le llevaran a Naruto los siguientes rollos para que siguiera estudiando el mismo día que comenzaba su entrenamiento, un solo día después de que Danzo le había entregado los primeros rollos a Naruto.

Sin embargo, sin traicionar al entrenamiento de raíz que recibieron desde que eran niños su actitud nunca cambio en torno a Naruto, se limitaban a entrenarlo al propio ritmo que marcaba Naruto, ellos no presionaban ni aflojaban su entrenamiento al nivel que se lo impusieran, ellos dejaban ser a Naruto y le enseñaban al ritmo natural al que el aprendía, cuando lo reprendían solo era para que Naruto no bajara su propio ritmo en busca de descanso y comodidad para asegurarse que Naruto entrenara con el uso de toda la habilidad y resistencia que poseyera. A la velocidad en que Naruto aprendía parecía que el cuarto soldado de raíz comenzaría sus lecciones antes de lo previsto ya que el comenzaría a enseñarle a Naruto sobre el control del chakra que era fundamental para un ninja sensorial, pero eso solo comenzaría hasta que Naruto dominara las bases de sus actuales lecciones.

En este momento Naruto a pesar de su mejoría ni siquiera seria rival para cualquier adulto civil ya que él apenas si estaba acondicionando su cuerpo para sus futuras habilidades incrementando principalmente su agilidad, velocidad y fuerza, no era que los civiles fueran habilidosos ni nada por el estilo, pero un niño con sus recién cumplidos cinco años y con una semana de entrenamiento naturalmente no era tan fuerte ni de lejos como un genin debería de ser, cualquiera que dijera lo contrarío y creyera que con unos pocos días de entrenamiento un niño sería tan fuerte como un jonin era o más era ingenuo por decir lo menos.

Así que preparándose para irse los agentes de raíz le dieron a Naruto más pergaminos para que siguiera estudiando en sus días libres, mientras dejaban atrás a un Naruto con determinación y energía renovada tras ellos y mientras ellos se iban Naruto comenzó con los mismos ejercicios matutinos diarios dedicados para calentar y construir la resistencia.

Naruto paso un par de horas practicando en solitario mientras pensaba que se encontraba solo, o por lo menos no tan solo como podía pensar que estaba ya que a cierta distancia de él se encontraban la escuadra de anbu a la que se les había encargado la vigilancia durante su entrenamiento y en ratos libres, el capitán de la escuadra era un anbu con la máscara de perro con el pelo plateado levantado a un ángulo poco natural inclinado a un lado de su cabeza y sus tres compañeros de escuadra.

A su derecha estaba un anbu con mascara de comadreja con el pelo castaño y a los lados de su máscara sobresalían unas placas que enmarcaban los contornos de su rostro oculto y a su izquierda se encontraba un anbu visiblemente más joven comparando su altura con sus tres compañeros con la máscara de cuervo con el pelo negro azabache con un par de mechones enmarcando su marcara y el resto recogido en una cola tras su cabeza y por ultimo un anbu femenino con el pelo color purpura y con la máscara de gato a la izquierda del anbu con mascara de cuervo siendo estos últimos unos nuevos reclutas de anbu, ambos eran destacados ninja por su habilidad y su notable rápido ascenso entre los rangos shinobi.

Normalmente se turnaban las guardias de Naruto y lo vigilaría solamente un anbu a la vez durante y fuera de sus prácticas, pero el Hokage sabía que Danzo visitaría al final de las rutinas de entrenamiento de Naruto el último día de la semana para observar su progreso y en consecuencia le pidió a la escuadra anbu que los viernes los cuatro de ellos montaran guardia para que Danzo no hiciera nada fuera del acuerdo de entrenamiento que se suponía que tenía con Naruto, eran simples acciones de prevención de Sarutobi para evitar que a Naruto le fuera lavado el cerebro.

Se encontraban dispersos por el campo de entrenamiento cuando Danzo estaba supervisando a Naruto, pero se habían reagrupado cuando Danzo se había ido confundidos en porque Naruto seguía entrenando a pesar de que los agentes de raíz le habían dicho que podía retirarse y volver a descansar a su apartamento luego de que Danzo se había ido después de observar el progreso del rubio hiperactivo. Así que la escuadra observo en silencio a Naruto hasta que este terminaba la practica extra de los katas de kendo seguida de otra práctica extra de taijutsu y luego de un par de minutos de descanso observaron a Naruto comenzar de nuevo su práctica de tiro de shuriken, kunai y senbon.

Faltaba alrededor de una hora para que comenzara a oscurecer así que se preguntaban cuanto más entrenaría hasta que se fuera de nuevo a su casa para que descansar, así que con el permiso del anbu líder de escuadra 'perro', 'cuervo' procedió a avanzar discretamente más cerca de Naruto para preguntarle el por qué no se iba a descansar.

Naruto sorprendido dio un pequeño salto al darse cuenta de una presencia a su lado mientras estaba absorto en el lanzamiento de shuriken, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por bajar la guardia como sus sensei le habían advertido que nunca debía hacer en ninguna circunstancia, aun dentro de la seguridad de la aldea, aunque para Naruto le daba lo mismo estar dentro y fuera de konoha porque con el odio de los aldeanos se preguntaba constantemente donde realmente estaría más seguro.

Resignándose ante la presencia del anbu a su lado le preguntó qué hacía ahí a su observador a lo que el anbu le dijo que por órdenes del hokage ellos siempre cuidaban de él y que se preguntaban por qué no haba vuelto a casa aún, haciendo alusión a que no era el único observándolo.

"quiero entrenar más para un día ser más fuerte y algún día volverme hokage"

El anbu guardo silencio un momento mientras consideraba las palabras de Naruto.

"soy muy bueno en el lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai si quieres te puedo enseñar"

"¡en serio!"

Naruto pregunto olvidando rápidamente su desconfianza hacia el desconocido a su lado, emocionado porque alguien más le iba a enseñar para ser mejor, aunque el anbu al lado de él se veía demasiado joven seguro que era un ninja fuerte si ya tan joven era un anbu a juzgar por su estatura.

"sí, es enserio"

Tal vez Naruto no lo noto ya que no era muy bueno leyendo a las personas para empezar, pero el anbu relajo bastante su postura al encontrar una rara comodidad ante la presencia de Naruto que parecía fluir naturalmente del aura del rubio y lo envolvían lentamente y más que eso no lo noto porque el anbu no se había movido en lo más mínimo desde que apareció a su lado además de su expresión facial que la máscara le impedía ver del anbu a su lado por lo que no podía ver el rostro y menos aún la expresión en la cara del anbu con mascara de cuervo a su lado.

Mientras Naruto se encontraba distraído el anbu hizo un kage bunshin discretamente para reportar a su jefe de escuadra que probablemente se quedarian hasta poco despues de que anocheciera y asi, sin el conocimiento de la identidad del anbu a su lado, Naruto aprendió directamente de Itachi Uchiha sobre uno de las artes ninja en las que se destacaba por encima de todos los demás, el shurikenjutsu, ya que él tenía unas habilidades raramente vistas en lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken que muy pocos son capaces de lograr ya que la mayoría en cuanto aprenden a lanzarlos decentemente dejan el entrenamiento en ese arte ninja a un lado, sin saber lo que unas habilidades bien pulidas en quizás uno de los más ignorados artes ninja son capaces de hacer en toda su extensión.

Para motivar al pequeño niño a su lado a mejorar en shurikenjutsu e invertir más esfuerzo en ello Itachi le mostro para asombro e incredulidad de Naruto el cómo lanzaba shuriken con una precisión mortal a blancos difíciles de acertar tirándolos mientras estos tomaban una curvatura dando el efecto visual y la impresión a Naruto de que los shuriken perseguirían a su objetivo sin importar hacia donde se movieron e incluso cuando había saltado y se posiciono con la cabeza hacia el piso lanzo kunai a objetivos con movimientos fluidos mientras se encontraba en el aire luego de que saltara que él hubiera considerado imposibles de no haberlos presenciado frente a él antes de caer en el suelo incluso dio en el centro a un objetivo que no se podía ver tras una roca impresionando incluso a sus compañeros de escuadra (el mismo lanzamiento que se le ve ejecutando en el anime frente a Sasuke).

Sorprendido seria poco para lo que sentía Naruto en ese momento y su respeto a las habilidades de lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai del anbu a su lado crecían incluso más a comparación del agente de raíz que le había estado enseñando lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai hasta entonces. Antes de observar la ejecución de habilidades del anbu con mascara de cuervo Naruto no habría creído posible que al shuriken se le podría dar curvatura al lanzamiento o jamás se le habría ocurrido aprovechar un segundo kunai para golpear un objetivo que sería virtualmente imposible con el lanzamiento convencional que se le había mostrado hasta el día de hoy de tiro recto. Ahora Naruto consideraba ese tipo de tiro demasiado soso y aburrido, se decidió en su interior a ser aún mejor de lo que el anbu frente a él era en shurikenjutsu.

Para decepción de Naruto cuervo no le enseño a hacer lo que él hizo segundos antes durante su demostración, al parecer él solo había hecho esa demostración para motivar a Naruto a entrenar más en el lanzamiento de shuriken y kunai, aunque él no podía ayudar a Naruto con los senbon ya que cuervo nunca los había usado mucho antes. Cuervo le dijo a Naruto que primero debía dominar a la perfección las bases del lanzamiento de herramientas ninja en específico tener un control perfecto de la técnica y la fuerza con que arrojaba estos para llegar a el nivel en que actualmente él se encontraba.

Despues de corregir sus posturas y el agarre de Naruto como él no se especializaba mucho en lanzamiento de senbon, en cambio Cuervo introdujo a Naruto en la utilización de alambre ninja y le aconsejo sobre el cómo y cuándo utilizarlo correctamente para abrirle un abanico más amplio de posibilidades y más herramientas para usar como un ninja a Naruto.

Luego de que cuervo le dijo que por hoy ya había mejorado suficiente sus habilidades con herramientas ninja cuervo se reagrupo con perro, comadreja y gato. Esperando pacientemente a que Naruto terminara su práctica extra. Se quedaron viendo como Naruto comenzaba de nuevo su entrenamiento de resistencia y corría y hacia ejercicios para aumentar resistencia, fuerza y velocidad hasta que finalmente este callo agotado a mitad de su rutina de práctica de taijutsu.

Los anbu no se sorprendieron ante este resultado ya que cualquier otro niño no debería de soportar ni siquiera la mitad del entrenamiento regular que Naruto recibió esa mañana, pero a pesar de que la energía de Naruto parecía inagotable el seguía siendo un niño despues de todo y a pesar de que tiene una mejor resistencia que la mayoría de las personas él también tiene un límite. El escuadrón anbu se limitó a llevarlo de vuelta a casa y lo dejaron en su cama para que pudiera descansar cómodamente. se retiraron silenciosamente para no despertarlo y el anbu con la máscara de perro se quedo para asegurar el bienestar de Naruto mientras dormía.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó preguntándose qué hacía en su apartamento si estaba seguro que había perdido la conciencia a mitad del campo de entrenamiento cuando se acordó del anbu que lo ayudo en su práctica y lo que le había enseñado, rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que ellos lo habían cargado para devolverlo a su apartamento mientras se había desmayado de hambre y fatiga, al parecer lo dejaron en su cama para que descansara bien y murmuro un débil gracias por el detalle de llevarlo a su hogar anoche y no lo dejaron dormir en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento a pesar de que estaba seguro de que eso no era una de las indicaciones de su misión y que aparentemente habían tomado la iniciativa de hacerlo por ellos mismos, Naruto estaba muy agradecido de que no lo dejaran dormir en el piso del campo de entrenamiento 20 recordando lo duro que es despertarse en tales condiciones.

Asi que realmente sin saber qué hacer en su día libre fue a su cocina a prepararse algo para comer, pues no había cenado nada la noche anterior y se sentía realmente hambriento. Despues de eso se metió a su cuarto de baño y luego de haberse limpiado apropiadamente se metió en su bañera llena de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos tensos por su duro entrenamiento ya que durante la última semana no había encontrado tiempo para divertirse o relajarse con tanto entrenamiento y estudio asi que estaba decidido a aprovechar su fin de semana... aunque realmente no se le ocurría nada más que hacer durante ese par de días libres ya que no tenía amigos y nunca había tenido tiempo de ocio en el que hubiera tenido que hacer algo durante todo un día para entretenerse.

Pero la sensación del agua caliente lo relajo más de lo que esperaba y en algún momento se quedó dormido mientras tenía pensamientos al azar. Luego de un tiempo volvió a abrir sus ojos y supuso que paso alrededor de 20 a 30 minutos por la sensación del agua tibia en la que se encontraba asi que sin perder el tiempo salió de la bañera y se cambió. Luego se puso a limpiar su hogar y a lavar su ropa para matar las horas sin saber que más hacer por lo que cuando acabo estas tareas salió de su apartamento para ir a el campo de entrenamiento 20 a correr y hacer entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma, practico sus katas de kenjutsu y taijutsu y por ultimo lo que le enseño cuervo un día antes con los kunai y shuriken y el alambre ninja, no se esforzó tanto como ayer simplemente repaso todo para mejorar y mantener pulidas sus recién adquiridas habilidades para el lunes que volverá a entrenar.

Aunque él sabía que solo eran excusas para no aburrirse en su apartamento y se hubiera visto obligado a salir de casa e intentar conocer a otros niños de su edad, o a que los aldeanos lo despreciaran como siempre hacían mientras paseaba sin rumbo en las calles de konoha. Asi que cuando termino volvió directo a su apartamento comió una ensalada y comenzó a leer los rollos que le dieron para que leyera en su supuesto tiempo libre. Hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y se decido a salir para ir a cenar ramen y ver de nuevo al amable dueño de Ichiraku y a su linda hija Ayame que siempre le decia cosas que lo hacian sentirse feliz.

Sin darse cuenta el día siguiente hizo casi exactamente lo mismo solo que sin ropa que lavar y sin su ligera siesta en la bañera le quedaron aún más horas que matar que el día anterior. Se fue al campo de entrenamiento 20 de nuevo para seguir practicando, solo que esta vez tuvo más suerte ya que al parecer en ese día y hora su guardia era cuervo debido a como se turnaban la vigilancia de Naruto y una vez más al momento en que iba a terminar su entrenamiento, cuervo salió de su escondite para volverle a instruir sobre su técnica de lanzamiento y el uso del alambre ninja razón por la cual duro 2 horas en su práctica de shurikenjutsu siendo que normalmente solo le tomaba 20 o 30 minutos acabar la rutina del uso de herramientas ninja ya que siempre había puesto más énfasis y energía en la práctica de su taijutsu y kenjutsu. Para luego acabar más tarde leyendo en su apartamento repasando al azar varios de los rollos entregados por Danzo y sus agentes de raíz para al anochecer acabar yendo a cenar a Ichiraku de nuevo.

Hasta que finalmente el lunes volvió a su entrenamiento regular con los agentes de Raíz sorprendiéndolos con su avance en técnica y habilidades en general, pero sobre todo su tremenda mejoría con el uso de kunai y shuriken en su tiempo libre mostrando para su sorpresa incluso el uso de una habilidad que ellos no le habían mostrado, donde parecía haber refinado mucho su técnica de lanzamiento con mayor sutileza y elegancia en la ejecución de habilidades propias del shurikenjutsu que había mostrado en sus anteriores practicas durante su primera semana de entrenamiento. Aunque esto no lo demostraron los agentes de raíz con sus perpetuas acciones estoicas y sin emociones.

Volviendo al entrenamiento una rutina diaria en la vida de Naruto Uzumaki el autoproclamado futuro hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Muéstrame tu camino ninja**

Campo de entrenamiento 20 solo un mes y medio había pasado desde que Naruto comenzó su entrenamiento, en este momento se encontraba caminando en un árbol verticalmente, despues de dos días de practica tenía casi completamente dominado este ejercicio de control de chakra, aunque ya era capaz de caminar libremente pegado al árbol a un nivel aceptable no era suficiente para su sensei que le decía que mientras él no pudiera controlar el ejercicio y estar pegado a la corteza del árbol durante una hora entera mientras estaba combatiendo con otro ninja no lo tenía completamente dominado.

Apenas la semana pasada había dominado el ejercicio para levitar y girar a lados opuestos un par de hojas en cada palma de las manos y en este punto Naruto era capaz de hacerlo con cada parte de su cuerpo sin prestar mucha atención tras mucha práctica, incluso esa mañana antes de comenzar el ejercicio de escalada de árboles el sensei que se dedicaría a la enseñanza de habilidades sensoriales le pidió a Naruto que hiciera una variación de la técnica que consistía en mantener pegadas a su cuerpo unas cuantas hojas con su chakra en zonas específicas de su cuerpo durante todo el entrenamiento le pidió que se pegara una hoja en la frente, otra en cada dorso de las manos, otra en cada antebrazo, otra en su espalda, cuatro alrededor de la boca del estómago, dos más a ambos lados de cada pierna y finalmente otra en cada lado de la rodilla al mismo tiempo que practicaba su taijutsu y kenjutsu para que comenzara a dominar el flujo constante y controlado de chakra subconscientemente aunque tuviera su atención centrada en otras acciones.

Naruto se había quejado diciendo que durante su lectura del fin de semana no había leído nada sobre llevar el entrenamiento de control de chakra tales extremos, aunque Naruto sabía que era inútil protestar con sus métodos de entrenamiento pero él quería pasar rápidamente al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento de control de chakra, el agente de raíz se limitó a decirle que al tener cantidades anormalmente altas de chakra como él tenía, entonces debía que prestar mucha más atención y enfoque a los entrenamientos de control de chakra ya que él tenía pensado convertirlo en un ninja de tipo sensorial ya que su clan era conocido por sus habilidades como ninjas sensoriales sin parangón en las cinco grandes aldeas ninja.

Naruto quedo satisfecho con el comentario del agente de raíz y redoblo su esfuerzo en todos los entrenamientos de control de chakra para dominar una de las habilidades por las que su clan era reconocido. Mientras mantenía un mantra en mente: 'no existe nada como conocimiento inútil para un ninja'.

Naruto estaba muy emocionado porque según las observaciones que le había hecho Danzo la última vez que superviso su entrenamiento le dijo que si seguía mejorando igual de rápido le pondrían los sellos de resistencia a Naruto dentro de un mes para que tuviera tiempo y perfeccionara sus katas de taijutsu y kenjutsu sin que se vieran afectadas por el aumento de resistencia en sus movimientos, para que asi pudiera mejorar su velocidad en general. Por lo que Naruto estaba incluso más motivado que antes y empujaba sin saberlo a sus instructores para que aumentaran una vez más el ritmo de su entrenamiento y le enseñaran nuevos movimientos y extendieran sus habilidades y conocimientos en todos los campos ninja en que le habían estado enseñando.

Había estado ansioso por que le comenzaran a enseñar ninjutsu poderoso ya que realmente solo se estaban concentrado en mejorar lo que ya sabia y poco a poco ampliando su abanico de habilidades en ellos pero aún no le habían enseñado un solo ninjutsu y Naruto no estaba contento con ello ya que se había enterado que el control de chakra solo se les enseñaba regularmente cuando los recién graduados acababan la escuela ninja y que incluso antes de eso era obligatorio para ello dominar tres jutsus básicos que eran el kawarimi, el bunshin y el henge y el único ejercicio que realmente practicaban antes de eso era el ejercicio de la hoja que Naruto ya había dominado antes con todas las extensiones que su sensei le dio y agrego al ejercicio.

Sus sensei se negaban a enseñarle un solo jutsu ya que ellos le decían que para alguien como él aprender un jutsu cuando aún no tenía un buen control de chakra solo le haría perder el tiempo aprendiendo a realizarlo con su mal control de chakra y que una vez que tuviera un perfecto control tendría que reaprender a realizar el jutsu de la manera más eficaz sin malgastar un ápice de chakra innecesario en el jutsu, para otros realizar un jutsu antes y despues de controlar su chakra era poca la diferencia en el uso del chakra pero para alguien como Naruto con su masiva cantidad de chakra la diferencia de realizar un jutsu antes y despues del control sería como la diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra.

Asi que Naruto estaba realmente apresurado para dominar el control de chakra pronto y las versiones extendidas de control de chakra que su sensei siempre le daba le hacian sentir que su progreso era lento, aparte su sensei siempre le exigía la perfección en todo lo que aprendía y practicaba, solo la perfección era aceptable y si no lograba la perfección en su entrenamiento tenía que repetirlo hasta que lograra la perfección.

Le habían dado pergaminos más difíciles de aprender de lo usual, le dieron pergaminos sobre las bases fundamentales del fuuinjutsu y se había visto obligado a dividir más de su tiempo libre en el perfeccionamiento de su caligrafía ya que para el fuuinjutsu una sola falla en el sello como un resbalón pequeño entre un kanji y otro podría hacer que el sello fuera un éxito o un fracaso siendo en los casos más extremos una explosión de energía que a menudo era el motivo por el que tantos ninjas estaban tan mal versados en fuuinjutsu ya que consumía mucho tiempo y si tenías un pequeño error tus sellos te podían explotar en la cara literalmente.

Para satisfacción de Naruto sus horas de entrenamiento extra con cuervo durante los fines de semana estaban dando frutos rápidamente ya que había comenzado a cogerle el truco a arrojar con curvatura shuriken e incluso kunai. desde que estaba entrenando su shurikenjutsu con cuervo se dio cuenta que para la mayoría de ninjas sus habilidades en shurikenjutsu eran crudas, burdas y sin gracia a diferencia de lo que había estado aprendiendo de cuervo con una técnica y habilidad más refinada, elegante y mortal.

Tan solo un día antes se había enterado de que el anbu con mascara de cuervo era en realidad Itachi Uchiha un prodigio altamente reconocido en la comunidad ninja además de que es el heredero y sucesor más fuerte del clan Uchiha que se había visto en años según su clan. Se había enterado de su identidad solo por su obstinada y férrea insistencia en querer saber quién era su sensei en shurikenjutsu, además con su gran sonrisa y la promesa de no revelarle a nadie más su identidad como anbu, finalmente había dejado la máscara a un lado confiándole a Naruto su identidad secreta.

No es que Itachi lo pudiera evitar, con las pocas horas que el paso con Naruto, él se dio cuenta de que inexplicablemente y a diferencia de todo el mundo a su alrededor, Itachi se podía relajar bastante en presencia de Naruto y se sentía feliz de hablar con él libremente como si fuera una clase de hermano pequeño adoptivo con una confidencia que no podía tener incluso con su muy amado hermano Sasuke, ante lo cual finalmente cedió a la petición de Naruto y luego de confiarle su identidad le dio su consentimiento a Naruto de llamarlo Itachi nii-chan ante la insistencia de Naruto por la cual Itachi se dio cuenta que no se podía resistir mucho ante la gran sonrisa y la cálida actitud confiada de Naruto.

Naruto estaba sorprendido con su propio progreso en habilidades ninja y estaba feliz de haber agregado a Itachi en su corta lista de personas preciosas, estaba seguro de que ambos estaban felices de estar con el otro y se protegerían mutuamente. Había fracasado en su intento de meter a Danzo en su lista de personas preciosas, aunque admitía que se había encariñado de una manera extraña con Danzo, dudaba que el viejo lo viera con el mismo cariño... estaba seguro de ello, sobre todo con la forma en que sus sensei lo volvieron papilla luego de que Naruto llamo a Danzo ojii-san luego de una sesión de entrenamiento que Danzo había supervisado y como el viejo halcón de guerra ni se inmuto ante la dura reprimenda que sus seguidores dieron a Naruto, estaba seguro que Danzo lo viera como alguien cercano.

Eso sin embargo no le importaba a Naruto ya que de alguna manera u otra le había llegado un raro entendimiento de que Danzo y él a pesar de lo poco que convivían podía decir por el brillo en sus ojos que de alguna manera el viejo se encariño con él, no es que el esperara que Danzo lo admitiera. No lo podía explicar, pero de alguna manera Naruto lo sabía, simplemente lo acepto como un acuerdo tácito entre él y Danzo sin decirle a nadie no era como si alguien le fuera a creer.

Pero volviendo a su entrenamiento Naruto se encontraba esquivando kunai que le lanzaban con pereza sus instructores mientras él se adhería a la superficie de los árboles y para sorpresa de todos los que miraban su entrenamiento, Naruto salto con gran agilidad de una superficie de un árbol a otra dándole más campo de maniobra dejando perplejos una vez más a sus instructores ya que ellos esperaban que Naruto se parara en la superficie de un solo árbol y en la superficie de ese árbol esquivara hacia los lados los kunai que le arrojaban.

Esa simple acción demostraba que Naruto dominaba mejor el ejercicio de control de chakra de lo que pensaban. Era más que impresionante esa acción para un niño de cinco años ya que lo que había hecho no solo significaba que Naruto dominaba mejor el ejercicio normal para alguien que recién practicaba el ejercicio, porque para hacer eso se tenía que cortar de golpe el flujo de chakra y en otro instante hacer que el chakra fluyera con precisión de nuevo ya que si no lo hacía de manera precisa cuando saltaba del árbol sin cortar el flujo de chakra su pie se quedaría pegado haciendo que inevitablemente cayera estrepitosamente en el suelo y si al girar y posicionarse de nuevo para colocar ambos pies en el otro árbol si no hacía que fluyera con precisión el chakra a la intensidad adecuada al tocar el segundo árbol solo se vería repelido del árbol o sus pies se hubieran resbalado del árbol, sonaba simple y no se veía tan impresionante pero el control y la precisión necesaria en esa acción no era propia de alguien que recién había aprendido el ejercicio de control de chakra sobre todo alguien con la cantidad de chakra que tenía Naruto.

Esto solo logro que le aventaran los kunai con más velocidad y precisión que antes tratando de forzarlo a que saltara de un árbol a otro con más frecuencia para ver cuanto realmente había dominado el ejercicio, aunque claramente ya había ido más allá de sus expectativas. Naruto no sabía si molestarse o estar feliz consigo mismo por conseguir que sus instructores le lanzaran con más ferocidad que antes los kunai porque sabía que esto significaba que el supero sus expectativas de nuevo pero a su vez debía de esforzarse más si no quería ser herido con un kunai, luego de 20 minutos de lanzamiento kunai y saltar de un árbol a otro para esquivarlos, finalmente acabaron con la práctica del día.

A esta hora del día le tocaba a Itachi mantener un ojo sobre Naruto por lo que al joven anbu le había sorprendido el dominio que tenía Naruto en la escalada de árboles, él no habría creído que Naruto controlaría este ejercicio asi de rápido sobre todo con tanta precisión con su cantidad insana de chakra pero las acciones de Naruto, para consternación de Itachi le habían dado un extraño sentimiento de orgullo por su nuevo pseudo-aprendiz/hermano dándose cuenta de que Naruto se había metido inadvertidamente en su corazón, sorprendiendo al estoico joven ya que él no era alguien se encariñaba fácilmente con otros.

Cuando los agentes de raíz se retiraron Naruto giro su cabeza hacía su nuevo autoproclamado hermano, a lo que Itachi se sorprendido porque no se suponía que Naruto supiera su posición y se preguntó si Naruto ya estaba desarrollando sus habilidades sensoriales. Pero eso no importaba en este instante, asi que Itachi paro su tren de pensamiento mientras se dirigía hacia Naruto para no dejar la actitud estoica que sabía que un anbu debía de mantener en todo momento, no era como si importara realmente si rompía el código de conducta anbu ya que él ya lo había roto anteriormente en su momento de debilidad cuando le mostro a Naruto su identidad... no, él ya lo había roto desde que comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Naruto entrenándolo ya que su misión solo consistía en cuidarlo y vigilarlo a distancia nunca se suponía que debía pasar tiempo con Naruto instruyéndolo.

"hola Itachi nii-chan, ¿viste lo sorprendente que estuve en la práctica hoy?"

Pregunto Naruto de manera inocente y con su gran sonrisa de marca registrada, aunque Itachi se dio cuenta que de una manera u otra Naruto trataba de buscar su aprobación en sus habilidades ninja.

"sí, estuviste muy bien en tu control de chakra el día de hoy, por un segundo realmente me sorprendiste"

Contesto aprobatoriamente Itachi, pero sin alabarlo mucho ya que Itachi sabía que el niño buscaba su aprobación y se la merecía. Sin embargo, él era consciente de que, si lo elogiaba mucho, Naruto comenzaría a estar demasiado lleno de si mismo sintiéndose superior a los demás niños de su generación y al mismo tiempo necesitaba decirle que lo había hecho bien de manera modesta para que se sintiera feliz. Buscando un equilibrio para que Naruto se siguiera esforzando pero que no se volviera arrogante.

"¿quieres volver a tu casa ahora Naruto, o tienes otros planes?"

"en realidad me preguntaba si podías ayudarme de nuevo con la práctica de lanzamiento curvo con shuriken y kunai Itachi nii-chan creo que ya casi lo domino completamente"

"huh, ¿en serio Naruto-kun?, veamos si es cierto"

Entonces caminaron hacia los tiros al blanco que siempre usaban, pero a diferencia de lo usual Itachi se caminó más para mover los blancos con forma de persona y cambiarlos de posición, los posiciono a cierta distancia a la derecha e izquierda y los giraba un poco de modo que no estuvieran directamente volteando en la dirección a Naruto de modo que aun con la curva que tomaran los shuriken y kunai golpearan de lleno en el blanco, pero con un objetivo especial en mente.

"bien Naruto-kun si estas tan seguro de tus recién adquiridas habilidades tiraras a los dos blancos más cercanos a mi derecha e izquierda con shuriken cinco veces cada uno y los más alejados con kunai la misma cantidad para cada lado"

Dijo Itachi posicionándose en medio de los blancos y un poco más adelante de ellos más cerca de la posición que usaría Naruto para arrojar sus armas de modo que los shuriken y kunai debieran de pasar cerca de él sin lastimarlo para dar a los blancos, cerrando los ojos mientras sonreía hacia él.

"no puedo Itachi nii-chan, ¿qué pasa si te golpeo con los kunai o los shuriken?"

Pregunto Naruto inseguro ya que siempre que practicaban Itachi lo miraba a su lado para corregir cualquier error que él podría cometer. Pero en este momento él ponía a prueba sus recién adquiridas habilidades exponiéndose a si mismo a lastimarse si Naruto se equivocaba al lanzar las armas mortales hacia los blancos, si se equivocaba Naruto realmente podría lastimar a Itachi, Naruto mostraba una inseguridad y nerviosismo que no habían surgido en él antes pues no quería lastimar a su nueva figura de hermano mayor.

"¿realmente dudas de ti mismo ahora Naruto-kun? ¿que pasa si en una misión un amigo está siendo atacado por un enemigo y no actúas pronto? asesinaran a tu amigo mientras dudas y no te atreves a lanzar un shuriken por miedo a lastimar a tu amigo, Naruto-kun… ¿dejaras que lo asesinen a un amigo por tu vacilación?"

Naruto solo guardaba silencio ante el cuestionamiento irrefutable de su nuevo hermano en todo menos en sangre. Itachi sabía que estaba siendo muy duro con Naruto, pero al igual que él, en algún momento Naruto tendría que tomar decisiones difíciles y sería mejor que confié más en sus habilidades a que muestre alguna debilidad en el campo de batalla donde cada acción sería critica para su supervivencia.

"no te preocupes Naruto-kun, yo comencé a dominar esta técnica de lanzamiento con ese pensamiento en mente, pensaba en que nada se interpondría en mi camino para salvar a un amigo y será mejor que confíes más en tus habilidades durante tus batallas ya que la vacilación por mínima que sea solo conseguirá que te maten a ti o a tus amigos ¿sabes?, pero no pienses en eso, sé que no me lastimaras y conseguirás pasar este reto, entonces me volverás a sorprender como siempre lo has hecho, sé que lo harás… porque yo creo en ti Naruto-kun, porque eres mi pequeño hermano y futuro hokage de konoha "

Dijo Itachi sin dejar que su sonrisa vacilara ni un segundo mientras miraba a Naruto. Naruto no sabía que contestar ante la confianza que Itachi tenía en él, asi que se limitó a ponerse en posición y prepararse para lanzar los shuriken primero, mientras que un sudor frio recorría su espalda por miedo a lastimar a su nuevo onii-chan y miraba a Itachi.

'puedo hacerlo, Itachi nii-chan confía en mi... ¡puedo hacerlo!'

Manteniendo a raya su nerviosismo Naruto finalmente arrojo el primer shuriken al blanco a la derecha justo a un metro de Itachi y un par de metros detrás de él, Itachi había acomodado los blanco en una posición poco ventajosa para que Naruto se viera obligado a ser muy preciso con su lanzamiento y el shuriken pasara muy cerca de su cuerpo, la curvatura y dirección del shuriken tendrían que ser perfectos para evitar que Itachi se lastimara.

Para el alivio de Naruto el shuriken paso a un par de centímetros del brazo de su recién adquirido hermano mayor mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su mejilla debido a su nerviosismo y se preparó para lanzar el shuriken al blanco a la izquierda de Itachi. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía aliviado y contento de ser ambidiestro porque estaba seguro de que si fuera diestro seguramente lastimaría a Itachi si su movimiento de mano izquierda fuera un poco torpe ya que este ejercicio requería una precisión muy alta y cada pequeño movimiento desde su hombro hasta sus dedos contaba.

Se preparo y con mucha concentración lanzo el segundo shuriken con temor de golpear a Itachi, sentía su pecho contraerse mientras contenía la respiración... el shuriken paso a un centímetro del antebrazo de Itachi y dio justo en el blanco para alivio de Naruto que dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Pero una vez acertando un shuriken en un blanco de cada lado, sintió como lo llenaba la confianza y lanzaba más rápido y sin pausas los shuriken uno tras otro, más fluido entre sus respiraciones. Sin darse cuenta él comenzó a sonreír ligeramente, aunque él quería mantenerse tranquilo frente a Itachi, la emoción de lograr el lanzamiento de shuriken como su nuevo hermano esperaba de él lo traiciono haciéndole dar una sonrisa nerviosa dirigida a su onii-chan.

Finalmente terminando con la ronda de shuriken Naruto volvió a sentirse nervioso, aunque un poco menos que al principio tomo el kunai observando la posición en la que estaba su próximo objetivo... rayos Itachi seguro que era sádico o algo por el estilo, los últimos objetivos se encontraban a tres metros tras Itachi y un metro tras el otro objetivo con forma de humano con los brazos abiertos que acababa de apuñalar con shuriken en el área donde se suponía que estaba el pecho, a aproximadamente 1.15 metros a la derecha de Itachi y 15 centímetros a la derecha del objetivo anterior, mirando a la izquierda vio el otro objetivo que se encontraba exactamente en la misma posición inversa de su homónimo a la derecha.

"este último objetivo tiene blancos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, para ser más específico mientras no observabas atentamente aproveche para marcar lugares en que se encontrarían puntos vitales... la cabeza, el hígado, el corazón y para variar un poco en cada una de las manos de los maniquíes de practica"

Escuchando a Itachi Naruto se dio cuenta de que esto era un desafío diez veces más difícil de lo que había supuesto anteriormente, él ni siquiera podía ver bien los objetivos en el maniquí de practica pues el anterior maniquí al que había tirado shuriken los ocultaba, el solo podía visualizarlos en su mente, imaginando la posición de los blancos de sus nuevos objetivos. 'definitivamente Itachi tiene un lado sádico en su interior' pensó Naruto mientras se daba cuenta de cómo el cambio de posición para sus próximos objetivos volvía al ejercicio aún más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

No solo la posición, también la herramienta en cuestión... el kunai era aún más difícil de dar una curvatura despues del lanzamiento. tenía que ser mucho más preciso que antes con un arma más difícil de controlar y por encima de eso tenía que considerar las distintas alturas y distancias de sus diferentes objetivos en el maniquí de práctica. El primer kunai debía pasar entre Itachi y el primer objetivo, justo a un lado del brazo de Itachi además debía pasar bajo el brazo del primer maniquí y un poco a la izquierda del pecho de madera que acababa de llenar de shuriken al lado de Itachi.

Tales objetivos se veían imposibles para que Naruto acertara, en su mente comenzó a ver al maniquí al que tenía que dar con kunai en este momento bailoteando mientras se reía de él burlándose sádicamente como diciéndole que el fallaría sin lugar a duda. pero al mirar a la gentil sonrisa de Itachi que parecía decirle a Naruto 'tú puedes' le dio la resolución y la confianza para hacerlo.

En su mente Naruto dio un gran grito de guerra para darse confianza y coraje a si mismo y finalmente comenzar a lanzar los kunai...

Soltó el primer kunai lanzándolo con mucha fuerza por la tensión que sentía hacia el maniquí a su derecha y vio que el kunai cortaba la manga en el brazo izquierdo de Itachi y Naruto sintió que su corazón se le encogía ante la escena pensando que había cortado el brazo de Itachi hasta que escucho el kunai golpeado el objetivo, no pudo comprobar si dio justo en el blanco. En cambio, miro a Itachi cuya sonrisa ni siquiera se inmuto y se dio cuenta de que él no se movió un solo centímetro, aunque corto su camisa no pudo ver sangre y al ver de nuevo su sonrisa entonces Naruto se obligó a moverse de nuevo.

Visualizo el objetivo a su izquierda en su mente ya que realmente no lo podía ver con el otro maniquí estorbando frente a él. se movió soltando el segundo kunai que paso a solo unos milímetros de Itachi y que estaba a punto de cortar el cuerpo de madera del maniquí frente al que se suponía debía dar hasta que escucho el sonido del kunai golpeando de manera sólida el cuerpo del maniquí fuera de su vista. Tampoco sabía si el kunai dio justo en el blanco, pero no podía parar en este momento.

En este punto con dos kunais ya lanzados entonces el ejercicio se volvió más complicado ya que si arrojaba un kunai justo donde estaba otro que hubiera arrojado anteriormente entonces el kunai que acabara de lanzar se vería repelido sin siquiera dar al cuerpo del maniquí de practica asi que su mente se llenaba con la imagen de su objetivo imaginario con cada kunai en una nueva posición imaginaria para evitar cualquier error concentrándose más y más en cada nuevo kunai que arrojaba considerando la dirección del viento la distancia y cualquier factor que pudiera afectar el lanzamiento de cada kunai obligándolo a concentrarse como nunca antes había hecho en ninguna otra práctica.

Finalmente despues de un tiempo arrojo el ultimo kunai y luego de unos pocos segundos lo escucho golpeando de lleno en su objetivo y sin darse cuenta de lo agotador que en realidad este ejercicio era por la cantidad de concentración y estrés en el que se había encontrado hace unos segundos, Naruto cayo de rodillas con su cabeza pesándole mientras se agachaba y se apoyaba en sus manos para no caer directamente contra el suelo.

Naruto se sentía como si no hubiera dormido en tres días mientras lo hubieran obligado a correr sin descanso en todo ese tiempo, era increíble como el estrés y la presión podían hacerlo sentir tan cansado considerando en cuan poco realmente se había tenido que mover, sentía que estaba cubierto de sudor mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Frente a él se encontraba una botella de agua, con su vista siguió la mano que sostenía la botella en toda su extensión hacia brazo mientras su mirada se dirigía finalmente al rostro sonriente de Itachi, ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente, su cerebro estaba embotado negándose a pensar como siempre hacia. Finalmente, luego de que Naruto no se moviera de su posición por un par de segundos Itachi hablo mientras daba tiempo a Naruto para que cogiera la botella en su mano y saciara su sed.

"lo lograste otouto estoy orgulloso de ti"

Naruto miro a Itachi incrédulo y feliz al saber que su onii-chan se sentía orgulloso de él, pero más que eso por ser llamado otouto por Itachi. Naruto quería sonreír, pero parecía que su mente no quería obedecerle y se negaba a mover los músculos de su cara para formar una sonrisa en su rostro asi que solo miro a Itachi agradecido.

Despues de beber agua y sentarse apoyándose contra un árbol Naruto cerró los ojos para descansar un poco, mientras que Itachi aprovechaba para traer los objetivos para ver que tan bien había hecho la prueba que le puso Itachi a Naruto sobre todo los últimos objetivos con el kunai. Itachi sabía que tal vez la última parte de su prueba había sido demasiado dura, pero el realmente tenía curiosidad por saber que tan bien había aprendido Naruto de él sobre shurikenjutsu asi como esto también mostrarían más el verdadero talento innato que Naruto poseía.

Al escuchar a Itachi acercandose de nuevo y escuchar como clavaba los maniquíes en el suelo frente a él, abrió lentamente los ojos cuando Itachi le pidió que lo hiciera para comprobar sus resultados, Naruto los abrió mientras Itachi se sentaba a su lado y se inclinaba hacia atrás apoyándose en sus manos.

Observo primero a los maniquíes con shuriken en el pecho primero y para su satisfacción observo que todos se encontraban dentro del círculo más pequeño a mitad del pecho solo con unos cuantos un poco desviados a los lados.

'no se podía evitar'

Pensó Naruto ya que cinco shuriken no cabrían a la perfección en un área tan pequeña. Además, él no podía ver completamente el objetivo en aquel momento el blanco estaba girado hacia el centro dándole a Naruto una visión muy pobre del objetivo.

Cambiando su atención hacia los maniquíes al lado con kunai en diferentes puntos marcados con una pequeña x en ellos se dio cuenta de que 3 de los 10 kunai habían fallado el blanco por unos centímetros... 'me pregunto si Itachi nii-chan estará decepcionado' no solo le preocupaban los tres fallos si no que le preocupaba más el saber que había cortado ligeramente una de las mangas de Itachi en su primer lanzamiento de kunai se preguntaba si realmente había herido a su nuevo onii-chan.

Itachi leyó a Naruto como un libro abierto y en cuanto se dio cuenta de su preocupación, se apresuró para redirigir sus pensamientos a algo no tan duro consigo mismo, aunque se preocupaba por la forma en que Naruto pensaba en que lo decepcionaría por unos pequeños errores. No es que Itachi pensara asi o que realmente estuviera decepcionado él sabía desde el principio lo exigente que había sido con la prueba y de hecho al principio había pensado que Naruto perdería algunos objetivos con los kunai al punto en que incluso no golpearían a los objetivos y seguirían hasta que golpearan un árbol al azar por detrás del maniquí pero como siempre Naruto lo había sorprendido... no, en esta ocasión sería mejor decir que Naruto lo había asombrado completamente casi al punto de dejarlo atónito.

"lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba otouto, incluso cuando yo aprendía shurikenjutsu no era tan bueno comparado con el tiempo de practica que tu tuviste y yo tuve en aquel entonces, tal vez algún día realmente me superes en esto"

Naruto se lo merecía, antes no había querido elogiarlo tanto para no levantar su ego, pero en esta ocasión Naruto se había ganado con creces el que le reconociera abiertamente sus habilidades cosa que no dudo en hacer, Naruto incluso había ganado su respeto, para lograr tal maestría no solo se requería talento sino también horas y horas de práctica.

"que te parece si este sábado te invito a Ichiraku ramen para que comamos algunos tazones de ramen juntos luego de nuestra práctica habitual de shurikenjutsu para celebrar tu rápido progreso en el entrenamiento y por tu trabajo duro"

Ante tales palabras Naruto cambio su estado de ánimo en un instante ante la idea de disfrutar de una buena cena junto con su nuevo onii-chan.

"¡claro que si, eso sería genial Itachi onii-chan!, ¿pero por que hasta el sábado y no ahora?"

pregunto Naruto inocentemente, a lo que Itachi contesto rápidamente.

"porque no quiero acortar tus horas de estudio Naruto-kun recuerda que te dieron más material teórico para estudiar y además creo que el sábado se ajusta mejor para ambos ¿no lo crees?"

"¡claro que si Itachi onii-chan! vamos, tengo que volver a casa para comenzar a estudiar"

"¿estás seguro otouto? ¿no estas agotado por la practica? un ejercicio como este, por simple que se vea exige mucho de ti, deberías de descansar por el resto de la noche"

"no te preocupes ya me siento mucho mejor"

'Naruto-kun me pregunto si seguirás sorprendiéndome todos los días'

Pensó Itachi para sí mismo.

"claro vamos otouto"

Itachi sonreía mientras se levantaba y esperaba a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo. Aunque se apresuró a ayudar a Naruto al ver que realmente no estaba tan bien como decia y comenzaba a caer luego de tratar de ponerse en pie por su claro agotamiento mental, probablemente lo único que lo había mantenido en pie era la adrenalina que había estado corriendo por su cuerpo momentos antes.

Itachi interrumpió la caída del rubio posicionándose sobre una rodilla frente a él y levanto a Naruto mientras comenzó a caminar con Naruto en su espalda, lo cargaba sosteniendo sus piernas a sus costados mientras Naruto abrazaba fuertemente el cuello de Itachi apoyando su barbilla en su propio brazo e inclinaba su cabeza un poco haciendo que la parte derecha de su frente se apoyara en la mejilla izquierda de itachi mientras este sonreia ante la familiaridad con la que Naruto lo trataba.

Itachi caminaba hacia adelante preguntándose cuanto más lo sorprendería el niño rubio en su espalda mientras observaba el continuo crecimiento como un ninja de su hermano autoproclamado ya que siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa y recordaba el cómo Naruto siempre se jactaba con picardía sobre su sueño y hablaba sobre su camino ninja como si fuera una promesa que afirmaba que lograría todo lo que se propusiera a sí mismo.

'muéstrame tu camino ninja otouto'


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Izumi Uchiha**

-Ichiraku ramen-

Naruto estaba sentado comiendo un miso ramen al lado del joven heredero Uchiha luego de su rutinaria practica del fin de semana donde se habían dedicado a corregir pequeños errores en su técnica de shurikenjutsu para completar la parte de lanzamiento con curvatura para pronto comenzar con las lecciones para desviar un kunai o shuriken con el golpe de un segundo kunai o shuriken lanzado poco despues del primero y como Itachi le había prometido anteriormente él llevo a Naruto a comer ramen a Ichiraku pues sabía que era el lugar favorito de Naruto para comer.

Naruto comía apresuradamente sorbiendo sus fideos de manera frenética mientras al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de hablar emocionado, parecía muy feliz de poder presumir de su nuevo hermano mayor a Teuchi y su hija Ayame, él se jactaba orgulloso de lo bueno que era Itachi como uno de los más jóvenes shinobi en lograr el rango de anbu, a pesar que este último lo reprendía constantemente por su falta de modales en la mesa al hablar con la boca llena, Naruto solo parecía ignorarlo mientras seguía hablando del joven Uchiha.

El heredero Uchiha solo miraba avergonzado a los amables comerciantes que parecían divertirse ante la extraña dinámica que existía entre Naruto e Itachi sentados frente a ellos. Teuchi sacando lo mejor de su bromista interno, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña broma de su cliente favorito y su nueva figura de hermano mayor, comentando algo sobre que 'Itachi parecía más la madre de Naruto que su hermano mayor' con sus continuas reprimendas sobre los modales en la mesa de Naruto, a lo que Itachi solo miraba hacia el piso avergonzado e intento férreamente mantener su actitud estoica.

Pero esto solo gano una gran carcajada de todos los clientes que estaban comiendo en Ichiraku en ese momento, las risas solo aumentaron por un grito de Naruto llamando a Itachi 'kaa-san' para burlarse un poco de él, a lo que todos reaccionaron fuertemente llenando la calle en la que se encontraba el local de Ichiraku con un fuerte bullicio de risas burlonas a expensas de Itachi que no sabía que hacer ante la situación en la que se encontraba, él nunca había lidiado con nada parecido a esto, Itachi se limitó a reírse un poco de sí mismo divertido y resignado ante las burlas que estaban dirigidas a él y la payasada de Naruto.

Pero más pronto que tarde la agradable cena de los 'hermanos' en Ichiraku había llegado a su fin, ambos caminaban juntos luego de salir de Ichiraku ramen con un Naruto sonriente y un poco avergonzado al recordar cómo se había burlado de su onii-chan en Ichiraku, Naruto estaba jalando a Itachi de la mano, dirigiéndose al apartamento del rubio pues Itachi se había ofrecido a llevarlo de vuelta a casa pues él sabía del miedo interno que tenía Naruto al pasar por las calles oscuras y solitarias de su vecindario en medio de la noche.

"¿oye Itachi nii-chan tienes novia?"

Pregunto Naruto curioso a Itachi que se vio sorprendido por la pregunta del rubio.

"no, Naruto-kun ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Naruto solo rio nervioso, porque fue la única idea que se le había venido a la cabeza para terminar el silencio que comenzaba a reinar mientras iban caminando.

"nada, solo tenía curiosidad… es solo que estaba pensando que alguien tan amable y genial como tú ya debería de tener novia"

"no, siempre he estado muy inmerso en mi vida como shinobi asi que no tengo realmente mucho tiempo para una novia"

"ummm ya veo… pero seguro que tienes a alguien que te gusta ¿verdad?"

"ugh… ummm ¿no?"

Respondió Itachi con un ligero tono inseguro que salió involuntariamente de su voz por las inesperadas preguntas de Naruto. Naruto inmediatamente capto el nerviosismo e inseguridad en el tono de voz del Uchiha en su corta respuesta, asi que pensó que a Itachi de verdad le gustaba alguien… solo que él no lo quería confesar.

"heee me pregunto cómo se llama tu 'novia'"

Dijo Naruto tratando de provocar a Itachi para que le dijera quien era la afortunada que había conseguido el afecto de su hermano.

"déjalo Naruto no te diré nada, además ¿no estas demasiado chico para saber de estas cosas?"

Contesto Itachi nervioso tratando de desviar el tema de conversación de su nuevo hermanito. Naruto solo dio un corto 'anda Itachi nii-chan' mirando a Itachi con el 'jutsu ojos de perrito' sin que Naruto fuera consiente del 'jutsu' que ejecutaba en ese momento, finalmente tras ver a los ojos de Naruto las torpes defensas de Itachi cedieron.

"Izumi Uchiha"

Un avergonzado Itachi respondió en un susurro tan bajo que su voz se perdía en el viento casi en cuanto las palabras salían de su boca, él miraba hacia el lado opuesto de Naruto como si hubiera algo interesante en la calle vacía que llamará su atención, pero él obviamente lo hacía para no mirar a su otouto a la cara de nuevo. Naruto apenas logro escuchar débilmente el susurro de Itachi porque había puesto toda su atención en su onii-chan Itachi en ese momento, Naruto rápidamente procedió a burlarse de Itachi con canciones infantiles de amor sobre el amor entre Itachi e Izumi bailoteando a su alrededor sin mirar hacia donde iba, hasta que chocó de frente con un poste a un lado de la calle oscura.

Lo que provocó la estridente risa de Itachi que murmuraba algo sobre 'justicia divina' mientras se burlaba de la torpeza de su pequeño hermano que se frotaba con las manos la nariz y la frente que se habían vuelto rojas tras el golpe, Su risa era una pequeña venganza por las anteriores burlas que había sufrido a manos de Naruto, risa que se fue atenuando lentamente mientras llegaban al apartamento de Naruto.

Una vez que llegaron a el apartamento Naruto no se quería separar de Itachi y lo invito a entrar a su apartamento para pasar un rato más con él, invito a Itachi a pasar para jugar con cualquier juego de mesa que él tuviera dentro. Pero para su decepción su noche con Itachi había llegado a su fin, aunque él no quisiera aceptarlo, pues Itachi debía de comenzar a prepararse para una larga misión.

"lo siento otouto, pero mañana tengo una misión fuera de la aldea y tengo que despertarme temprano mañana asi que no me puedo dormir hasta tarde esta noche"

Dijo Itachi en tono de disculpa.

"¡ahhh! pero si te vas mañana ¿con quién entrenare mi shurikenjutsu… además aun no acabamos el entrenamiento con alambre ninja recuerdas?"

Itachi lo miro pensativo y luego de unos segundos comenzó a agacharse para estar a la misma altura de Naruto mientras lo miraba como si estuviera pidiendo una disculpa con sus ojos.

"lo siento Naruto-kun tendrás que esperar hasta que regrese de mi misión"

Contesto Itachi al mismo tiempo que golpeo la frente de Naruto con su dedo medio e índice, a lo que Naruto solo le respondió con un pequeño puchero que desapareció poco despues, dandole en cambio su sonrisa de marca registrada a Itachi.

"está bien Itachi nii-chan, pero luego me tendrás que llevar a comer ramen de nuevo ¿de acuerdo?"

"hehe de acuerdo, lo prometo"

Naruto sonrió pensando en cuan divertido sería ir de nuevo a Ichiraku ramen con Itachi una vez más. Mientras Itachi erguía su espalda de nuevo para comenzar su camino hacia su casa para prepararse y descansar para su misión, pero antes de eso recordó que tenía algo que quería decirle a Naruto antes de irse.

"Naruto-kun mañana deberías descansar, desde que comenzaste tu entrenamiento no has descansado un solo día, debes de relajarte y convivir con otros niños de tu edad recuerda que todavía eres un niño, asi que diviértete"

Itachi sonrió a Naruto una última vez y luego dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a caminar al complejo Uchiha.

"¡Itachi nii-chan patéale el trasero a todos los tipos malos!"

Oyendo el grito de Naruto a su espalda Itachi sonrió para si mismo mientras levantaba una mano en señal de despedida, dejando a Naruto atrás en la puerta de su apartamento a sus espaldas mientras el niño consideraba el consejo de su hermano.

…

Al día siguiente Naruto estaba sentado y aburrido en su sala de estar, había terminado sus estudios y la limpieza de su hogar. Se encontraba desesperado buscando algo para distraerse por el resto del día, quería seguir el consejo de su hermano, pero él realmente no quería ir a buscar otros niños para hacer amigos ya que en este punto Naruto estaba seguro de que todos los padres habían advertido a sus hijos de alejarse del niño demonio, pero estar sin hacer nada solo en su apartamento lo aburría y lo estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

Finalmente se levantó de golpe y se decidió a salir a caminar para despejar su mente y relajarse, entonces camino hasta que encontró una zona boscosa llena de árboles de varias especies, se metió en el bosque rápidamente para evitar que los civiles lo encontraran y camino inmerso en sus pensamientos sin rumbo durante un tiempo sin ver hacia donde iba.

Hasta que luego de caminar un rato vio que la pequeña zona boscosa se terminaba y se encontró con un muro alto que tenía ventiladores pintados a cada pocos metros y sabia por lo que rollos que había leído antes que este era el símbolo y cresta del clan Uchiha que también había visto la noche anterior en la ropa que Itachi usaba cuando no estaba en una misión encubierta como un anbu.

Entonces recordó su conversación con Itachi de camino a casa y una idea se le vino a la cabeza sonriendo descaradamente comenzando a buscar la entrada al recinto del Clan Uchiha con la idea perfecta para divertirse un rato y dejar el aburrimiento atrás.

'asi que… Izumi Uchiha ¿eh? me pregunto que tan bonita será para gustarle a onii-chan'

Asi que con un objetivo en mente camino hasta encontrar la entrada el recinto todos portaban marcado en la espalda de sus camisas o vestidos el símbolo del clan, era obvio que asi era por que este era el recinto Uchiha pero le sorprendió no ver a nadie que no fuera un Uchiha dentro del complejo Uchiha, pensó que como mínimo habría algunos cuantos civiles o ninja que no fueran parte del clan visitado el complejo.

Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de los resplandores de odio en sus ojos, ellos realmente no le gritaban ni hacian nada para sacarlo del complejo, se preguntaba sobre la razón del extraño comportamiento dentro del compuesto Uchiha. Lo que Naruto no sabía era que ningún clan tenía reglas establecidas para sacar a 'visitantes' de sus compuestos donde residía su clan pues este era parte de la aldea ellos no podían actuar si el 'visitante' no hacia algún alboroto, aún más por la constante vigilancia que anbu tenía sobre el clan ellos no podían actuar libremente, no ayudaba que todo el tiempo tras Naruto había un anbu con mascara de gato siguiendo en todo momento al jinchuuriki.

Asi que Naruto se acercó a una anciana que parecía agradable y amable que estaba barriendo la calle frente a una panadería para preguntarle direcciones y encontrar más rápido a su objetivo.

"hola oba-san estoy buscando a Izumi Uchiha ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?"

La anciana dejo a un lado la escoba para ver al chico rubio frente a ella.

"hola pequeño ¿cómo te llamas?"

Cuestiono con una gentil sonrisa mientras palmeaba a Naruto sobre su cabeza, él la miro extrañado por su rara actitud llena de afecto hacia él, pero Naruto rápidamente dejo su desconfianza, aceptando la amabilidad de la anciana con una sonrisa.

"¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y un día me convertiré en hokage!"

La anciana solo se rio por la exuberancia del joven frente a ella.

"ya veo, yo soy Uruchi Uchiha y sí, yo sé dónde vive Izumi-chan, sí quieres te puedo dibujar un mapa para que no te pierdas"

"gracias me ayudaría mucho Uruchi oba-san"

Le sonrió a la señora que le dijo que la esperara un momento antes de que ella entrara a la tienda para dibujarle un pequeño mapa.

Naruto solo miro a los panes dentro de la tienda mientras olía el aroma que salía de la tienda e impregnaba la calle de un olor que prometía sabrosos manjares de los que se expedía la fragancia, fragancia por la que estaba comenzando a sentir hambre, en este momento la señora con la que había hablado antes salió acompañada de un viejo a su lado mientras el señor cargaba una bolsa de papel.

"Aquí está el mapa"

Dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa.

"gracias Uruchi oba-san"

Contesto Naruto agradecido porque con el mapa en su mano podría encontrar más rápido a su objetivo pues no sabía dónde vivía la tal Izumi antes de encontrarse con Uruchi. Pero antes de que saliera corriendo el señor le hablo a Naruto haciendo señas para que cogiera la bolsa en sus manos.

Naruto trato de negar tratando de ser educado a la agradable pareja.

"… ¡ahhh! no puedo aceptarlo oji-san, no debería"

"anda toma Naruto-kun mi esposa me conto sobre ti y tu sueño mientras te dibujaba el mapa, si quieres ser hokage debes de comer bien, mira este es el mejor pan que jamás podrás encontrar en konoha, esto es para que comas junto a Izumi-chan, cuando la encuentres quiero que le des un saludo de nuestra parte, dile que sería bueno si nos visita de nuevo pronto"

Naruto cedió ante la insistencia del viejo, y sobre todo por su reciente apetito.

"gracias ummm…"

Dijo Naruto sin saber el nombre del viejo.

"Teyaki, mi nombre es Teyaki Uchiha, Naruto-kun"

"muchas gracias Teyaki oji-san, Uruchi oba-san"

Naruto respondió mientras se inclinaba frente a la pareja de ancianos agradecido por su gentileza y amabilidad. Despues se fue corriendo ante la pareja que solo se quedó parada frente a la tienda, miraron a Naruto girando en una calle en dirección a la casa de Izumi mientras el viejo pasaba un brazo sobre su esposa sintiéndose como un par de padres despidiendo a su hijo orgullosos.

El clan Uchiha conocía de la costumbre de los ancianos de regalar pan a los niños que se encontraban de vez en cuando y se preguntaban como mantenían su negocio con tantos panes que regalaban, ellos eran una figura de abuelos para todos los niños que los frecuentaban y conocían por su amabilidad.

Pocas personas dentro de konoha sabían por qué eran tan amables con todos los niños, pero la mayoría del clan Uchiha sabía que ese era un gesto que siempre habían añorado hacer con sus propios hijos que nunca pudieron tener por los desafortunados problemas de fertilidad que tenía Uruchi. Algunos pocos aun recordaban cuando la pareja había intentado comenzar su familia y estaba grabada la triste escena en sus mentes del cómo se había derrumbado la mujer en una profunda depresión que sufrió por un par de años antes de que llegara a una aceptación con su triste realidad de su infertilidad e incapacidad de tener los hijos que siempre había querido y por ello nadie se molestaba en decir nada para que dejaran de regalar pan a los niños con los que se encariñaban siempre con tanta facilidad al ver la triste escena de la vieja pareja que siempre se veían tan felices de hablar con todos los niños que los rodeaban y regalándoles pan de su tienda no podían evitar sentir un sentimiento de tristeza por ellos y por su deseo de tener hijos que nunca se cumplió.

…

Naruto se dirigía alegre con la bolsa de pan en sus manos con una duda rondándole en la cabeza. Su plan inicial era observar de lejos a la niña que parecía gustarle a Itachi, pero ahora Naruto se encontraba con una bolsa de pan en su mano que había prometido comería junto a Izumi, no sabía que hacer, por un lado, no quería meterse en problemas con Itachi por buscar a sus espaldas a la niña que le gusta, tal vez ella ni siquiera sabía sobre los sentimientos de Itachi, si él se acercaba a ella temía revelarle los sentimientos de Itachi por algún error que pueda cometer frente a ella.

Por eso al principio solo la vería de lejos para saciar su curiosidad y marcharse despues de eso, pero por otro lado al recordar a la vieja pareja que le había dado el pan para que comiera junto a Izumi y le habían pedido que le diera un saludo y un mensaje a Izumi para que los visitara pronto. Naruto no sabía qué hacer, tuvo que reconocer que no quería decepcionar a la agradable pareja porque fueron muy amables con él, se habían comportado como si fueran sus abuelos y a Naruto le gusto él sentimiento que le provocaba ese pensamiento.

Los viejos probablemente pensaron que Naruto e Izumi eran amigos y que él la buscaba para jugar con ella o algo asi, pero Naruto ni siquiera la conocía asi que sería muy raro que el llegara con ella para comer el pan que le dio la vieja pareja Uchiha, pero tal vez ella también podría odiarlo si sus padres ya le habían hablado sobre él, asi que Naruto no sabía que hacer una vez que llegara a verla.

Luego de correr entre las calles del clan Uchiha por un tiempo Naruto se detuvo y vio la casa de Izumi donde había una marca en el mapa que le había hecho Uruchi, Naruto comenzó a ponerse más nervioso al confirmar que era la casa que buscaba, hasta que se decidió acercarse a la puerta para tocar y conocer finalmente a Izumi, por lo menos le entregaría el pan que dio Teyaki junto al mensaje con un pensamiento en la cabeza para darse ánimos.

'todo estará bien seguro Itachi nii-chan no le ha hablado de nosotros y ella no me podrá relacionar a Itachi nii-chan, por eso Izumi no le comentará sobre mí a Itachi nii-chan'

Espero tanto tiempo frente la casa dándose ánimos que justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió mostrando frente a él una bella chica delgada con el cabello castaño y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho con los ojos tan llenos de amabilidad y gentileza como nunca había visto antes, había escuchado que los ojos eran un reflejo del alma, pero esto estaba en otro nivel, todo su rostro y expresión parecían cálidos al punto que lo hacían sentirse relajado solo ante su presencia. Era aproximadamente de la misma edad que Itachi y por la bandana en su frente sabía que ella era una kunoichi, ella solo lo miro de confundida preguntándose qué hacia el niño fuera de su casa.

Naruto no sabía que hacer ante el inesperadamente rápido encuentro sin preparación, asi que cediendo a su primer impulso hizo una pregunta tonta sin saber que más hacer en esa situación.

"h-hola, ¿se encuentra Izumi en casa?"

La chica solo lo miro riendo por su torpeza, mientras respondía con diversión por el chico confundido frente a ella.

"yo soy Izumi Uchiha, ¿me buscabas?"

Naruto se maldijo por su torpeza.

"u-ummm si Uruchi oba-san y Teyaki oji-san me pidieron que te entregara estos panes para que los comieras y te dijera que querían que los fueras a visitar pronto"

Izumi miro la bolsa en los brazos de Naruto con notable deseo por comenzar a comerlos pronto.

"está bien, aunque estaba saliendo para ver si Itachi-kun estaba en casa para comer dangos junto a él en el lago cercano a su casa"

"Itachi nii-chan me dijo ayer que hoy iría a una misión fuera de la aldea asi que tal vez no regrese pronto"

"¿Itachi… nii-chan?"

Murmuro Izumi que miro confundida al niño rubio frente a ella porque nunca lo había visto antes y se preguntaba sobre la aparente cercanía entre Itachi y el pequeño que al parecer era de la misma edad de Sasuke. Pero lo dejo de momento decidiendo preguntar sobre ello más tarde.

"ummm ya veo, tenía pensado ir al lago de todos modos luego de ver si Itachi-kun estaba en casa o no, ¿te parece bien si vamos y comemos el pan en el lago?"

"claro, suena bien"

"por cierto me llamo Izumi Uchiha, aunque eso ya lo sabías, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"¡Uzumaki Naruto el futuro hokage de konoha!"

"hahaha ok vamos, hokage-sama hahaha"

Se burlo Izumi claramente divertida con la actitud descarada y confiada del chico, a Naruto no le importo mucho ya que no había malicia en su tono y sabía que no se estab burlando de su sueño.

Entonces caminaron juntos hacia el lago con Izumi guiando a Naruto entre las calles del recinto Uchiha en un silencio incomodo entre ellos, sin saber cómo realmente comenzar una conversación entre ellos. Pronto llegaron al lago que anteriormente había mencionado Izumi, el lago estaba solo a un par de calles de su casa.

"mira vamos hacia allá donde se ve el puente de madera, ¡el que llegue primero será el futuro hokage!"

Dijo Izumi comenzando a correr jugando con Naruto para aligerar el ambiente. A lo que Naruto se apresuró para ganarle a Izumi divertido y riendo de la disparatada carrera que la chica Uchiha inicio. Pero Naruto obviamente no era tan rápido como ella con su cuerpo y piernas notablemente más grandes que las de él que solo era un niño de cinco años, era obvio quien ganaría. Para sorpresa de Naruto, Izumi comenzó a aligerar el paso quejándose de un pequeño dolor en un costado con una malísima actuación que hizo que una gota de sudor resbalara por la mejilla de Naruto ante la evidente mala actuación de Izumi. Naruto le siguió el juego ganando la carrera y actuando feliz, aunque su actuación era más convincente que la de Izumi, Naruto no era un genio y a menudo era torpe interactuando con los demás, pero se dio cuenta que Izumi era tan amable que considero sus sentimientos en la carrera y lo dejo ganar para alentarlo a seguir su sueño, fue un gesto simple pero a Naruto le comenzó a agradar mucho Izumi y comenzó a comprender por que le gustaba tanto a Itachi.

Sentándose en el extremo del puente, Izumi y Naruto comenzaron a comer el delicioso pan que les regalo Uruchi y Teyaki, miraron hacia el lago dejando que reinara el tranquilo y apacible silencio que ofrecía su entorno.

Cuando finalmente se terminaron el pan, Izumi comenzó a hablar para aclarar su duda que surgió del anterior comentario de Naruto.

"asi que dime, Naruto… ¿eres muy cercano a Itachi-kun?"

Finalmente, relajado en presencia de la kunoichi, Naruto comenzó a hablar.

"ummm sí, supongo que sí"

"me refiero a que lo llamas Itachi nii-chan, aunque no lo parezca Itachi-kun es muy torpe para hablar con los demás, sobre todo es torpe para hacer amigos ¿sabes? Si no te viera como alguien cercano probablemente no te dejaría llamarlo asi"

"hahaha entonces sip, yo y Itachi somos muy cercanos, incluso me llama otouto"

Dijo Naruto orgulloso. Izumi no lo dejo ver, pero estaba sorprendida por decir lo menos, ella sabía que Itachi solo llamaba a Sasuke asi y no pensaba que llamara del mismo modo a otro niño de la misma edad que su hermano porque entendía cuanto amaba Itachi a su hermano y que viera a otro niño con el mismo cariño que le tenía a Sasuke era extraño para ella que conocía profundamente a Itachi, probablemente ella lo conocía más que nadie.

"¿cómo conociste a Itachi-kun, Naruto?"

"ummm creo que no te puedo decir eso, se supone que es secreto… pero te puedo decir que Itachi onii-chan me enseña a practicar shurikenjutsu incluso me enseño trucos geniales con el alambre ninja"

Ahora Izumi estaba de verdad muy interesada en el chico a su lado, pues Itachi nunca le había dicho nada sobre que él estuviera entrenando a un niño de cinco años.

"oye Naruto ahora que lo pienso de nuevo, ¿Por qué me buscabas antes? Estoy segura de que no fue solo porque ojii-chan y baa-chan te mandaron conmigo para darme ese mensaje ehhh"

Naruto se puso tan rígido como piedra mientras sudaba a chorros y buscaba una mentira para decirle a Izumi, pero eso no le ayudaría, sí Naruto tuviera que admitir una debilidad suya sería que era horrible mintiendo tal vez tan malo como las actuaciones de Izumi, él creía que ya se había salvado de esa pregunta antes, asi que no pensó que volvería de nuevo a su preocupación inicial.

Mientras tanto Izumi miraba sospechosamente a Naruto como si este fuera un criminal que tenía que ser interrogado.

"hooo ¿tal vez te mando Itachi para averiguar algo? Me pregunto que será"

Izumi sonrió de una manera que hizo sudar frio a Naruto.

"claro que no, ¡ya dije antes que me mando Uruchi oba-chan y Teyaki oji-chan dattebayo!"

Naruto se encontraba tan nervioso que olvido suprimir su pequeño tic verbal., al ver que Naruto se preparaba para correr ella se movió rápidamente y para evitar que Naruto se escapara Izumi lo abrazo fuertemente y lo cargo a un costado mientras Naruto pataleaba para liberarse de su agarre e Izumi caminaba sobre el agua hacia el centro del lago.

"no te muevas Naruto o te caerás al agua, mira echa un vistazo estamos en el centro del lago"

Confiándose Izumi aflojo el agarre sobre Naruto pues sabía que un niño pequeño no sabría nadar, Naruto vio su oportunidad de escapar y entonces uso toda la fuerza en sus brazos y piernas para salir de los brazos de una Izumi que estaba sorprendida por la inesperada acción de Naruto, pero quedo atónita al ver a Naruto parado en el agua a un par de metros de ella, Izumi estaba sorprendida ella era solo un genin cuando su sensei les enseño el ejercicio de caminata sobre el agua ella y a su equipo. Aunque no se fijó en que los pies de Naruto se hundían levemente en el agua por su asombro.

Naruto comenzaría a correr en ese punto, sí pudiera. Pero no tenía dominado el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua de hecho se suponía que comenzarían a entrenar en ese ejercicio mañana con su sensei de raíz que hasta ahora solo le había impartido los ejercicios de control de chakra, Naruto realmente nunca había iniciado a practicar con este ejercicio, parecía capaz de hacerlo bien, pero no se atrevía a dar un paso para comenzar a escapar para no perder la concentración en el flujo de chakra bajo sus pies, el lago era muy profundo y cualquier fallo lo haría hundirse y de verdad hundirse ya que Naruto para su propia mala suerte no sabía nadar.

Esta era una prueba de fuego para Naruto que de momento parecía firme sobre el agua, tal vez solo podía hacerlo por los ejercicios de control de chakra y sus versiones extendidas que había hecho antes, pero en este momento solo tenía el éxito o el fracaso, mantenerse en pie o hundirse como una roca como únicas opciones, pero Izumi no lo sabía asi que lo usaría como farol para no soltar el secreto de Itachi.

"soy más impresionante de lo que creerías ¿sabes?, dejemos esto asi, una persecución solo sería algo demasiado problemático"

*cierto Nara estornudo medio dormido mientras miraba nubes y murmuraba algo sobre rubios problemáticos*

Izumi solo lo miro con determinación, pero sabía que si comenzaba a perseguirlo probablemente ambos acabarían mojados y probablemente enfermarían si se mojaban en esta época del año, pronto comenzaría a nevar y el ambiente ya estaba muy frio ni hablar del lago que probablemente estaría helado, asi que sin saberlo cayo en el farol de Naruto.

"está bien Naruto dejémoslo asi, pero solo quiero que me digas una cosa antes de que dejemos este tema atrás"

"…bien"

Con un pequeño rubor en su rostro Izumi miro a Naruto mientras pensaba si realmente preguntar o no.

"¿te mando Itachi para que te dijera algo sobre nosotros?"

"no"

Contesto rápidamente Naruto para evitar delatar a Itachi con su usual torpeza social. Izumi se desanimó ante la rápida respuesta negativa de Naruto asi que pensó en alguna forma de saber lo que quería ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, aunque Naruto no quisiera decirle directamente, asi que, sacando todo su valor pregunto finalmente a Naruto.

"q- quizás viniste a verme porque yo… ¿le g- g- gusto a I- Itachi-kun?"

Pregunto insegura trabándose al hablar y tan roja como una cereza podría estar, agradecida de estar a mitad del lago sin que nadie los pudiera escuchar porque se encontraba en el centro del lago junto a Naruto a una gran distancia de la orilla desde donde nadie escucharía su conversación.

"…"

Naruto solo pudo voltear a otro lado nervioso por no querer decirle el secreto de Itachi.

Izumi se le quedo mirando fijamente con su curiosidad dando lo mejor de sí, hasta que noto que Naruto evitaba mirarla a los ojos y había una clara falta de respuesta, a lo que ella solo se puso aún más roja, tan roja que podría avergonzar a las cerezas más rojas que jamás se hayan visto antes, comprendiendo lo que podría implicar el silencio de Naruto y entonces una sonrisa tan grande como la que Naruto daba solo a sus personas preciosas comenzó a brotar en su cara.

Naruto no iba a decir nada, su hermano confió en él asi que juro sellar sus labios no importa lo que le dijera Izumi y cuando regreso la mirada vio a Izumi sonrojada que tomo como un punto para burlarse de ella para desviar el tema tan rápido como pudiera.

"¡ya entendí! ¿A ti te gusta Itachi nii-chan cierto?"

Izumi solo abrió su boca avergonzada casi perdiendo el control en su control de chakra y estuvo a punto de caer al lago al escuchar los fuertes gritos de Naruto. Queriendo negar lo que dijo Naruto y también quería cerrarle la boca a Naruto antes de que alguien pudiera escuchar sus gritos. Ella se apresuró para cambiar nuevamente el tema de su extraña discusión.

"está bien Naruto dejémoslo asi, no me tienes que decir si no quieres"

Dijo apresurada Izumi actuando indiferente tratando de que Naruto no volviera a gritar sobre su enamoramiento secreto.

Naruto en cambio miro a la malísima actuación indiferente de Izumi que soplaba toda la cubierta que ella quería imponer, dándose cuenta de que ambos se gustaban pero que probablemente no se atrevían confesarle al otro sobre ello. Además, se dio cuenta de que Itachi era demasiado denso si no había notado los sentimientos de la chica de pelo castaño. Pero sin tentar más a su suerte le dio su acuerdo a Izumi.

"vale dejémoslo… Izumi… ¿me ayudas a salir del lago? Realmente no se caminar sobre el agua solo me sostengo por pura suerte"

Izumi solo lo miro un poco molesta y con un poco de vergüenza al darse cuenta que se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente por un niño de cinco, considero dejar a Naruto hay parado como venganza… pero al final su siempre amable yo en el interior la obligo a sacar al 'otouto' de Itachi.

…

De nuevo en el puente Izumi quería dar saltos de alegría al enterarse de que tal vez de verdad le gustaba a Itachi, pero dejo eso para más tarde cuando estuviera sola en su cuarto.

Naruto solo consideraba en su mente como juntar a Itachi e Izumi como pareja en un futuro cercano, preguntándose como debería actuar para intervenir entre ellos para que comenzaran a salir y que su hermano fuera feliz con su posible futura novia.

"¿Naruto quieres comer dangos?"

Naruto solo la miro confundido porque nunca había probado ni escuchado sobre dangos.

"¿no los has comido antes?... ummm Itachi casi no habla de si mismo pero su dulce favorito son los dangos, ¿sabías? asi que si quieres darle un pequeño regalo o un pequeño detalle como agradecimiento por su entrenamiento puedes darle unos cuantos dangos seguro que lo apreciara… Pero no le digas que yo te dije ¿bien?, pero mientras tanto, ¿que te parece si vamos por unos cuantos en cuanto acabe mi entrenamiento de hoy?"

"…bien, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento harás?"

"ummm veraz casi desde siempre, incluso antes de salir de la academia he estado entrenando para aumentar mis reservas de chakra con ejercicios de control de chakra, solo tengo que hacerlo sin parar y hasta llegar a mi limite diariamente, de esa manera aumentara poco a poco mi chakra"

"¿Por qué?"

"ummm porque desde el ataque del kyuubi desperté mi sharingan, pero por mis bajas reservas de chakra no lo puedo usar mucho tiempo y si lo uso demasiado termino desmayándome asi que he estado trabajando duro para aumentar mis reservas poco a poco y poder usar mi sharingan tanto tiempo como pueda"

"¡oooooh eso es genial!"

"hehehe claro, eso creo"

"¿y solo haces los ejercicios de control de chakra?"

"si, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"bueno no estoy seguro, nunca eh trabajado para aumentar mi chakra, pero eh leído que el chakra es la energía vital del cuerpo que surge de la energía física y energía espiritual... asi que, si entrenas más para fortalecer tu físico y meditas para fortalecer tu espíritu, tal vez tu chakra crezca más rápido"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Izumi solo vio a Naruto con una mirada en blanco.

"¡waaaa porque nunca pensé en eso!"

Izumi grito repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Naruto por su fuerte arrebato.

"ummm ¿Izumi estas bien?"

"ahhh… si, lo siento… cof cof de todos modos te quiero agradecer por tu gran consejo, dime ¿hay algo que quieras hacer o algún regalo que desees Naruto-kun?"

Dijo una Izumi contrariada frustrada por su estupidez y feliz por saber cómo elevar su nivel de chakra más rápido con la ayuda de Naruto recordando cómo le había preguntado a su sensei de la academia si hacer los ejercicios de control ayudarían a crecer sus reservas de chakra, a lo que el sensei solo se limitó a dar una afirmación rápida sin ir realmente más allá y profundizar en el tema, aunque si hubiera puesto más atención a las lecciones que le daban en la academia tal vez lo hubiera descubierto por ella misma en lugar de con la ayuda de un niño de cinco años.

Pero Izumi estaba verdaderamente agradecida por la idea de Naruto ya que incluso despues de tanto entrenamiento solo había elevado por pocos segundos el tiempo que soportaba usar su sharingan sin desmayarse, además de que con la ayuda involuntaria de Naruto había estaba más segura sobre los sentimientos de Itachi hacia ella, agradecida lo suficiente para comenzar a llamar a Naruto de una manera más cariñosa.

"¡vamos a cenar juntos a Ichiraku Ramen!"

Naruto al escuchar la oferta de Izumi no dudo un segundo en decirle lo que deseaba mientras saltaba de felicidad, agradecido a si mismo por todos los rollos que se había obligado a leer.

"bien Naruto-kun, solo espera a que termine mi entrenamiento de hoy y te llevare a Ichiraku"

"¡yatta, gracias Izumi nee-chan!"

Grito Naruto que no cabía en sí mismo de la alegría de que lo invitarían de nuevo a una cena gratis en Ichiraku, Este se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en uno de sus mejores fines de semana al pasar tiempo divirtiéndose como un verdadero hermano de Itachi y conociendo otras nuevas tres personas que se comenzaban a volverse preciosas para él. Mientras Izumi se reía avergonzada por ser llamada nee-chan y divertida por la cálida y abierta actitud de Naruto, viendo por que Itachi se había encariñado tanto con el niño. Probablemente sin saberlo Naruto se convirtió en otra luz que iluminaba la triste vida que Itachi llevaba desde un miembro de su equipo genin había sido asesinado, tristeza de la que nadie parecía darse cuenta pero que Itachi seguía cargando, deprimido por el recuerdo y por todo lo que se veía obligado a hacer por el clan últimamente.

Pero Naruto era ignorante de los últimos pensamientos de Izumi y el solo pensaba en sus cenas gratis en Ichiraku.

'hombre seguro que Itachi nii-chan e Izumi nee-chan son los mejores'


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Entrenamiento y nieve**

Ya era el final de la semana de su entrenamiento diario con los agentes de Danzo y la usual supervisión de Danzo, él estaba practicando el ejercicio de control de chakra sobre agua mientras esquivaba varias piedras pequeñas que le arrojaban sus sensei justo una semana despues su cena en Ichiraku con Izumi. Recordó como Teuchi y Ayame estaban sorprendidos al ver como él había hecho otro amigo tan rápidamente, la pareja de padre e hija sabían sobre la carga de Naruto y la opinión pública que el pobre niño tenía en el pueblo, pero probablemente ellos eran quienes más tiempo habían pasado con Naruto y habían visto el corazón puro que tenía y el modo en que sin darse cuenta, él inspiraba confianza en los demás sin intentarlo, lo hacía solo con su alegre sonrisa y su picara y descarada actitud, eso era suficiente para que todos los que lo rodeaban se encariñaran con él, si él seguía con tan poca gente que le quería era solo porque los demás no se daban la oportunidad de conocerlo.

El odio que sentían por Naruto era tan fuerte que cuando algunos clientes se dieron cuenta que el niño frecuentaba el lugar ellos dejaron de ir y algunos otros simplemente evitaban el ir a comer si veían a Naruto dentro, pero a Teuchi no le importaba realmente, de hecho, prefería que personas tan mezquinas como esas estuvieran a kilómetros de su sagrada comida.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de su estrecha relación con el heredero Uchiha se habían alegrado de que finalmente el niño se comenzara a abrir a otros e hiciera nuevos amigos. Sin embargo, al ver al nuevo acompañante de Naruto y tras ver que también era un Uchiha comenzaron a tener sospechas de que sus relaciones eran solo una tapadera para algún plan del clan Uchiha, la reputación del clan había decrecido enormemente desde el ataque del kyuubi y eso solo incrementaba sus sospechas pero al conocer mejor a Izumi eliminaron rápidamente sus sospechas al pensar que una chica tan agradable como ella no debería de tener el deseo de lastimar a Naruto ni tampoco tendría el corazón para hacer algo tan despreciable y en cuanto a Itachi, bueno tal vez se veía sospechoso pero su estrecha relación con Naruto y su sincera preocupación por él eliminaron sus anteriores sospechas por completo.

Mientras Naruto practicaba bajo la supervisión de Danzo recordó como un par de días antes, él se encontraba a mitad del pequeño claro en el campo de entrenamiento corriendo y esquivando todo lo que le arrojaban, comenzaron usando kunai y shuriken, pero luego comenzaron a usar en su lugar a pequeñas piedras que se encontraban por todo el campo de entrenamiento ya que los agentes de raíz se dieron cuenta que al usar kunai no los tiraban tan rápida y mortalmente como eran capaces por un miedo subconsciente de matar o dañar permanentemente a una próxima buena arma del pueblo, pero encontraron más inofensivas las piedras, asi que cambiaron los kunai por piedras, rápidamente notaron que el uso de piedras no solo era mejor por que las podían tirar con más velocidad y ferocidad que antes, además de que una piedra era menos mortal que un kunai cuando la piedra golpeaba a su blanco causaba un gran dolor si lograban darle a su blanco y eso sería suficiente motivación para Naruto para mejorar rápidamente su control si no quería ser golpeado por las piedras.

Como siempre su sensei de control de chakra exageraba con su ejercicio, en esta ocasión aparte de tener que sostenerse sobre el agua con un flujo vertical del chakra hasta los fondos disparejos del lago de modo que tenía que ajustar constantemente el flujo de chakra para adaptarse a los cambios de profundidad de las zonas en que estaba parado, como un extra para controlar más su chakra tenía pegadas hojas en los dorsos de las manos, en los antebrazos, en la frente, cinco en la boca del estómago, dos en la espalda, en las piernas y a los lados de su rodilla y por ultimo como un extra por un comentario sarcástico de Naruto ante los requerimientos del ejercicio una piedra flotando y girando en cada palma y sobre su cabeza y para colmo también tenía que esquivar piedras que le lanzaban mientras hacía todo lo anterior sin parar, sin contar el hecho de que solo podía mover los pies ligeramente para no perder el enfoque en todos los flujos simultáneos de chakra en varias partes de su cuerpo y en diferentes cantidades y tener que alternar constantemente el flujo en sus pies, Naruto sentía que iba a morir del duro entrenamiento pero si se dejaba de mover sabía que sería acribillado a golpes con las pequeñas piedras que le lanzaban y tras esos golpes le seguía un gran dolor, Naruto solo quería hundirse en el lago y descansar pero el lago estaba condenadamente helado.

'…maldito invierno… malditas piedras… malditos soldaditos de raíz… maldito Danzo…'

Como si pudieran leer sus pensamientos de repente una piedra lo golpeo de lleno en la frente entonces finalmente perdió el control y cayó al agua, Naruto no sabía nadar asi que pataleo durante un momento esperando a que fueran a salvarlo, pero solo los miro desde debajo del agua parados en la orilla del lago con piedras en su mano como queriendo seguírselas arrojando. Solo los miro molesto mientras se las arreglaba para volver a usar su control de chakra para pararse sobre el agua de nuevo, cuando logro pararse una vez más sobre el agua se dio cuenta de cuan diferente era estar parado usando chakra solo en sus pies sin otras cosas distrayendo su concentración en un solo flujo de chakra… era como si caminara normalmente en la tierra, estaba a punto de celebrar por la realización hasta que un aire frio llego poniéndole la 'piel de gallina'.

Sus sensei tuvieron que detener un momento la práctica luego de eso, considerando que Naruto ya había mejorado lo suficiente por ahora y no querían arriesgarse a que se enfermara por estar mojado en la intemperie, Naruto se secó y se cambió la ropa por un conjunto extra que había llevado en previsión de su entrenamiento en el agua y algún accidente durante su práctica que lo hubiera dejado mojado.

Asi que cuando Naruto termino de cambiarse volvieron a retomar el ejercicio una vez más frente a Danzo desde donde lo habían dejado y repitió el mismo ejercicio en el que había invertido la mayoría de su tiempo los dos últimos con todas las hojas pegadas en varias partes de su cuerpo y piedras flotaban y giraban en sus manos y en la cima de su cabeza solo que en esta ocasión un agente de raíz extra comenzó a lanzar piedras que recolectaron durante el tiempo en que Naruto se había estado cambiando, de modo que en este momento tres agentes de raíz eran los que le arrojaban las piedras aumentando una vez más la dificultad del ejercicio, el agente de tipo sensorial y Danzo supervisaban los avances de Naruto, mientras él solo se enfocó en el ejercicio para no volver a caer.

"¿crees que el chico está listo para comenzar a aprender ninjutsu o tienes algo más planeado para el Daisuke? "

Pregunto Danzo, en este punto el control del chico ya era incluso mejor de lo que esperaban cuando lo habían comenzado a entrenar, aunque el progreso a el nivel que habían querido entonces se suponía que se debía de completar en cuatro meses cosa que Naruto supero al completarlo en dos meses y aun a un nivel superior del esperado que era la mitad del tiempo en el que tenían previsto comenzar con la parte interesante del entrenamiento de Naruto.

"haré lo que usted deseé Danzo-sama"

Dijo Daisuke inclinándose ante el líder de raíz que estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

"ya que teníamos planeado invertir cuatro meses en su control de chakra, creo que deberíamos usar el tiempo restante para llevar el control del chico aún más allá de lo que habíamos esperado al inicio, aunque solo nos quedan un par de ejercicios más para Naruto, son ejercicios de control de chakra que no practican los ninjas médicos para tener el control de chakra que necesitan para usar jutsus médicos, deseo ver cuánto puede dominar su enorme cantidad de chakra"

"sí, Danzo-sama"

Despues de un momento de silencio mientras observaban el entrenamiento del niño, Danzo tomo un par de decisiones para el entrenamiento que le darían en los siguientes días a Naruto.

"han pasado dos meses desde que comenzamos el entrenamiento y por la mejoría del niño eh decidido que hoy le pondremos los sellos de resistencia para comenzar el aumento de velocidad de Naruto, asi que al final de la practica prepárenlo para aplicarle los sellos, dentro de una hora llegara Ryuuga para hacer el trabajo, toma este rollo, dentro contiene nuevas instrucciones para que aumenten el nivel del entrenamiento"

"¡como ordene Danzo-sama!"

Dijo Daisuke tomando el rollo e inclinándose ante el hombre.

"será difícil buscar una manera para que Naruto lidie con su primer asesinato sin nuestro entrenamiento para quitarle sus emociones, en un principio comenzamos a hacer esto en raíz porque la mayoría de los shinobi dejan la profesión porque se ven demasiado afectados por los sentimientos que surgen luego de su primer asesinato, muchos nunca lo superan incluso despues de abandonar sus carreras como shinobi, por lo que decidí que no perdería por ese motivo a cualquier buen ninja en raíz, con ese pensamiento comencé a quitar las emociones en algunos de los agentes bajo mi mando y al ver que mostraban resultados muy superiores a los que se había obtenido hasta entonces el entrenamiento para quitar las emociones se hizo un procedimiento regular para todos los shinobi dentro de raíz"

"comprendo Danzo-sama, ¿ya ha pensado en alguna solución?"

"por el momento solo eh estado supervisado las diferentes maneras en como cada clan ha lidiado con este problema cuando educan a sus descendientes. Por generaciones, cada clan ha tenido una creencia y filosofía en la que se basan para proteger las mentalidades de los miembros de su clan cuando ellos tengan que lidiar con el asesinato, estoy considerando enviar a Naruto a algún clan con una buena filosofía para que pueda lidiar con su primer asesinato para que no tenga remordimientos si mata a personas durante sus misiones, por lo general los adultos con un alguna buena posición dentro del clan tienen rituales o pláticas con los niños cuando ingresan a la academia ninja para lidiar con el asesinato una vez que se gradúen de esta y evitar que se congelen en medio de la batalla o que los sentimientos de culpa los persigan…"

"…es un dolor de cabeza encontrar algún clan en el que podamos confiar la enseñanza de sus filosofías a Naruto no solo para evitar que él se rompa sino que también para prevenir de que no aprovechen la situación en su favor, pero aún hay tiempo asi que ya veremos cómo lidiaremos con esa parte de su formación como un shinobi más tarde, además hay algo en lo que estoy verdaderamente interesado en estos momentos para su progreso como shinobi, requerirá el permiso del hokage pues tendremos que llevar a Naruto fuera de konoha para ello pero confió que lo lograremos antes de que ingrese a la academia ninja"

Dijo Danzo mientras que comenzaba a retirarse sin que Naruto se diera cuenta al estar inmerso en el entrenamiento.

…

Al final del día Naruto estaba en su apartamento mirando fijamente a sus nuevos sellos de resistencia. La parte más grande y compleja del sello estaba en su espalda justo tras el sello del kyuubi y de ahí se extendían por todo su cuerpo, los sellos no eran tan grandes para que sobresalieran demasiado pero tampoco eran muy discretos como para que la gente los notara si no los ocultaba, aunque la parte del sello que llegaba hasta el dorso de la mano era muy visible pues el final del sello en cada mano tenía forma de remolino, el sello formaba el emblema y símbolo de su clan y era demasiado visible y llamativo, se suponía que debía de ir por los lados interiores de los brazos y en la parte delantera del torso la parte más compleja y principal pero el agente de raíz le dijo a Naruto que prefería evitar hacer cualquier contacto con el sello del kyuubi, pues no quería arruinar un sello tan complejo por lo que sus sellos terminaron siendo más visibles de lo previsto.

El agente de raíz que estudiaba fuuinjutsu era muy joven parecía tener 20 años cosa rara para que fuera tan bueno en un arte que toma muchos más años para madurar, probablemente era un genio para el fuuinjutsu y por sus palabras se notaba que respetaba enormemente al clan Uzumaki por la maestría de los famosos pelirrojos en el complejo arte del fuuinjutsu y cuando Danzo le dio la tarea de crear un sello de resistencia para Naruto el tomo mucho tiempo para considerar cada detalle del sello y como uno de los resultados de la personalización que le hizo al sello él le puso el emblema del clan Uzumaki en los dorsos de las manos a Naruto para que fueran muy visibles a todos los que se encontraran con el rubio y le expreso a Naruto que debería de sentirse orgulloso de su linaje y que siempre debería de portar el emblema de su clan con orgullo.

Naruto tomo un gusto extraño por el agente de raíz, aunque era igual de inexpresivo que sus compañeros, el respeto que este tenía por su clan hacía que Naruto no pudiera esperar para trabajar con el agente de raíz que sería en un futuro su sensei de fuuinjutsu, el agente incluso le confió su nombre diciéndole que se llamaba Ryuuga y le explico mientras hablaban que usualmente se les daban nombres falsos cuando salía de la guarida de raíz ya que como el explico a Naruto los nombres solo eran una formalidad para adaptarse fuera de su guarida, ya que dentro de ella sus verdaderos nombres eran solo números para que se identificaran entre ellos.

Cuando recién había visto cuan llamativos eran los sellos en su cuerpo había pensado en usar ropa encima para ocultarlos, pero al escuchar el cómo Ryuuga hablaba de su clan con tanta ilusión y anhelo ocultos en su voz neutral Naruto decidió que quería que todos vieran el emblema de su clan cuando caminara en el pueblo y saliera en una misión fuera de este. Mientras hablaban, Naruto le dijo a Ryuuga su problema con sus espadas y sus demás herramientas ninja que no podía cargar por el pueblo y para solucionarlo Ryuuga le hizo sellos de almacenamiento en ambas muñecas, la derecha para sus espadas donde habían agregado un par de ninjato para su nuevo estilo de doble espada que habían comenzado a impartirle esa semana junto a las anteriores tres diferentes espadas que le habían entregado al comienzo de su entrenamiento además el sello de su muñeca izquierda era para almacenar sus shuriken, kunai, alambre ninja y senbon, ambos sellos eran más complejos de lo normal para que Naruto no tuviera problemas al invocar el arma o herramienta que necesitaba y no saliera un arma al azar.

Naruto se había sentido feliz de al fin tener el sello de resistencia y los de almacenamiento como un extra añadido por Ryuuga, de ese modo siempre llevaba sus armas encima y nadie le diría nada por ello, antes de que se fuera Ryuuga le dijo como activar y desactivar el sello de resistencia y le dijo que por hoy lo dejara desactivado para que comenzara a usarlo mañana en cuanto amaneciera y se fuera acostumbrado a la sensación del sello en el nivel 1 antes de comenzar de nuevo el entrenamiento.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía frustrado por que no le podría compartir su alegría a su onii-chan Itachi que aún no había visto desde que se había ido a su misión y no podía deja de preguntarse cuando volvería. Asi que en su ausencia decidió que luego de un entrenamiento en solitario para comenzar a acostumbrarse al nivel 1 de su nuevo sello de resistencia iría a visitar a Izumi, pues no la había ido a ver luego de su visita a Ichiraku la semana pasada.

…

Para su sorpresa cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente parecía que finalmente había comenzado a nevar durante la noche y ahora la nieve cubría las calles de konoha. Nunca antes había visto la nieve y ante la hermosa vista Naruto solo se vistió rápidamente y salió a la calle fuera del apartamento y jugo un poco hasta que finalmente recordó que no había hecho sus quehaceres habituales y regreso a su apartamento.

Activo el sello de resistencia antes de salir de su apartamento se movía un poco extraño debido a el sello, pero Naruto solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó con su rutina diaria hasta que acabo con su con su entrenamiento solitario sintiéndose más cansado de lo normal y caminando a el compuesto Uchiha para encontrar a Izumi y presumirle de sus nuevos sellos de resistencia corriendo directo al compuesto Uchiha.

Cuando llego a casa de Izumi la madre de la castaña le dijo que Izumi había salido a entrenar más temprano de lo usual y él se fue rápidamente corriendo hacía el lago para ver si se la podía encontrar allí cargando una bolsa de papel llena de pan que le había regalado Uruchi y Teyaki que había ido a ver antes de ir a casa de Izumi para agradecerles por los panes que le regalaron la semana pasada, pero en cambio ellos solo sonrieron contentos de verlo una vez más y Teyaki le dio otra bolsa de pan para que comiera junto a Izumi mientras Uruchi le apretaba las mejillas a Naruto antes de irse.

Cuando había llegado al lago vio a Izumi parada sobre el agua y practicando taijutsu en solitario, ella estaba tan absorta en el entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de la llegada del rubio hasta que esté la llamo desde detrás a pocos metros de ella en posición de taijutsu retándola a un combate de entrenamiento. Al principio ella dudo de atacar al niño rubio, aunque estaba sorprendida de que él ya dominaba el ejercicio de la caminata sobre el agua, cuando Naruto vio que Izumi dudaba en atacar, el corrió de frente y ataco dando una patada giratoria en el aire a lo que ella reacciono rápidamente saltando hacia atrás, Naruto no paro y trato de golpear a Izumi con un puñetazo con su mano derecha que Izumi rápidamente bloqueo y contraataco un segundo despues ya que todas sus dudas se disiparon al ver que Naruto era muy diestro para el taijutsu.

Izumi se había tratado de burlar del chico jugando con él como si fuera demasiado fácil para ella pelear con él usando solo sus pies, pero Naruto le mostro su error al deslizarse por debajo de una patada que la dejo expuesta y que Naruto aprovecho deslizándose bajo la patada recta de Izumi y ejecutando una patada giratoria baja Naruto pateo el pie izquierdo de Izumi que actuaba como único soporte de su cuerpo haciéndola caer hacía el agua fría, cuando finalmente logro recuperar el equilibrio y detener su caída con sus manos giro su cabeza para ver a Naruto que la miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no debía de subestimarlo solo por su tamaño y su edad. Él claramente había demostrado que había sido bien entrenado por un buen maestro que lo debía estar instruyendo, él no solo se deslizo por debajo de su descuidada patada, sino que aprovechando su pequeña estatura y se acercó tanto a ella para que no pudiera defenderse de su ataque y cuando vio su mala postura exploto fácilmente el hecho de que lo había subestimado. Naruto claramente entendía los puntos fuertes y débiles de sí mismo y también sabía como explotar la debilidad de un oponente de la cual de daba cuenta rápidamente con una mirada analítica.

Izumi tomo una postura que todos en konoha conocían como el puño interceptor el taijutsu creado por los Uchiha combinando lo mejor de todo lo que sus ancestros habían copiado en un estilo básico que todas las nuevas generaciones de shinobi podían aprender, el objetivo del taijutsu de los Uchiha era que el usuario lo mejorara conforme copiaba otros estilos en las batallas que tuvieran a lo largo de sus vidas.

Izumi tomo una mirada más seria en su rostro mientras esperaba que Naruto se moviera primero para analizar sus movimientos y no ser sorprendida de nuevo, porque el anterior error que había cometido la había avergonzado mucho pues ella era una especialista en taijutsu y que Naruto un niño de cinco años la hubiera derribado por su error la dejo con las mejillas y las orejas rojas de vergüenza.

Naruto solo la miro divertido sabiendo que ella no se esperaba que él fuera tan diestro en taijutsu y por eso ella se había avergonzado a si misma tras su error, pero no quería burlarse de ella, por mucho que hubiera entrenado él seguía siendo un niño de 5 años y ella era un genin con experiencia en combate por no decir que aún tenía activos sus sellos de resistencia y no estaba acostumbrado a ellos asi que no quería arriesgarse a enojar a Izumi y caer al agua por la posible venganza de Izumi con el frio que hacia ese día.

Finalmente, cuando Naruto vio que Izumi no pensaba hacer el primer movimiento, invoco tres shuriken de su muñeca izquierda para lanzarlas a Izumi obligándola a esquivar hacia la derecha a lo que Naruto rápidamente corrió para intentar asestarle un golpe frontal mientras ella estaba en una mala posición tras haber esquivado los shuriken, Izumi contraataco interceptando el ataque de Naruto redirigiendo el pequeño puño del niño para que no la golpeara con su brazo izquierdo mientras con su puño derecho trato de golpear en la cara del rubio que solo se agacho un poco aprovechando la diferencia de estaturas para maniobrar en el espacio entre ellos metiéndose más cerca de Izumi entorpeciendo los movimientos de ella mientras él le daba patadas y golpes en las piernas y brazos para tratar de alentar los movimientos de Izumi adormeciéndole sus extremidades.

A lo que la Uchiha rápidamente se alejó adivinando la intención del astuto niño y ataco a Naruto con más velocidad para acabar dominando al niño rubio luego de unos minutos cuando ella finalmente se adaptó al estilo de pelea de Naruto, normalmente lo hubiera hecho más rápido pero el niño era muy impredecible por no hablar de que constantemente cambiaba de estilo de taijutsu obligando a Izumi a la defensiva en varias ocasiones.

Continuaron asi durante poco más de una hora hasta que finalmente Naruto no pudo seguir durante más tiempo, los sellos de resistencia realmente lo volvían más lento y hacian que se cansara mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que con el tiempo estos sellos realmente lo beneficiarían más de lo que esperaba, pero de momento él estaba cansado y estaba respirando agitadamente. En cambio, Izumi que estaba mirando al niño acostado en el puente mientras ella aún se paraba sobre el agua ligeramente agitada pero con ningún signo de fatiga, aunque ella se hubiera querido burlar del niño la vergüenza que sentía la detenía, seguro que había ganado en su batalla anterior, pero este era un niño de cinco años que solo había perdido por agotamiento y no podía continuar la batalla no porque ella le dio un golpe final, ni nada que ella hubiera aceptado como una verdadera victoria, por no hablar de que le había tomado más de una hora para poder agotar a un pequeño niño de cinco años, pero como podría ella saber que había recibido entrenamiento de un montón de ninjas de elite además de tener una resistencia superior a la promedio.

Su vergüenza solo aumento al enterarse de que Naruto tenía sellos de resistencia en él recién puestos el día anterior y que acababa de activar esa mañana, claro que no fue con todo lo que tenía con el niño y se había estado reteniendo, pero era ridículo e inaceptable la cantidad de tiempo que había resistido en una batalla de entrenamiento con ella considerando que ella ya era una kunoichi y además él era solo un niño de 5 años que aún no había entrado a la academia.

Finalmente, cuando Naruto había recuperado el aliento invito a Izumi pan de la amable pareja Uchiha que había dejado en el pueblo antes de comenzar su batalla con Izumi. Cuando Izumi vio el pan en la bolsa de papel rápidamente acepto y comenzó a comer mientras seguía parada en el agua porque lo había reconocido inmediatamente como el pan hecho por Uruchi y Teyaki.

"Izumi nee-chan ¿cómo sigue tu entrenamiento para aumentar tus reservas de chakra?"

"mejor Naruto-kun desde que comencé a poner en práctica tu consejo eh aumentado a casi el triple de tiempo que puedo usar mi sharingan, antes apenas lo podía mantener mi sharingan durante cinco minutos, pero ayer que lo intente usar dure casi quince minutos y ni siquiera sentí que me fuera a desmayar por usarlo por mucho tiempo solo sentí un pequeño agotamiento"

Exclamo Izumi dichosa ya que siempre le había molestado el hecho de que, aunque ella había activado el sharingan a una edad temprana, ella lo había despertado siendo aún más joven que Itachi el reconocido prodigio Uchiha, aunque ella despertó su sharingan tan rápido como ningún otro en su clan ella realmente no lo podía usar. Los demás en su clan no se enteraron de la activación de su sharingan a la tierna edad de 7 años ya que ella lo quiso guardar en secreto luego de que su madre le dijera que no quería que destacara demasiado y Fugaku la quisiera presionar para que se hiciera más fuerte rápidamente en nombre del clan.

Ella dudo un poco y acabo obedeciendo a su madre y cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había presionado Fugaku a Itachi ella le había agradecido a su madre por su consejo, por ahora los únicos que sabían que ella lo había despertado tan joven eran su madre, Itachi y Naruto al que le había confiado su secreto antes de que fueran a Ichiraku, a lo que Naruto solo se había asombrado de que realmente había alguien del clan Uchiha que había despertado su sharingan más rápido que Itachi ya que a menudo oía como el heredero Uchiha era la persona más joven en despertarlo dentro del clan y la que realmente lo había hecho era la chica de la que Itachi se había enamorado.

Inventaron una mentira para su clan cuando ella se graduó de la academia ninja, diciendo que ella lo había despertado luego de un incidente en una de sus misiones fuera de la aldea, en ese momento ella aún tenía dos tomoe en su sharingan, si lo hubieran hecho un mes despues, cuando ella desarrollo su tercer tomoe entonces su mentira no hubiera sido creíble pues el sharingan podía despertar con uno o dos tomoes pero el tercero solo podía lograrse tras madurar el sharingan tras años de su despertar o despues de un constante uso.

"asi que por eso no te sientas en el puente para comer y sigues practicando el ejercicio de control de chakra sobre agua durante todo este tiempo ¿cierto?"

"si ahora que finalmente puedo usar mi sharingan en batalla no debo de dejar de entrenar, será mejor que aumente más mi cantidad de chakra si lo quiero usar en batalla ya que incluso necesitare usar jutsus durante las batalla y si el sharingan consume todo mi chakra simplemente perderé con seguridad por falta de chakra, asi que aunque ya lo puedo usar lo dejare solo como una carta de triunfo en casos desesperados hasta que lo pueda usar al mismo tiempo que realizo ninjutsus, la mayoría del clan confía ciegamente en el sharingan creyendo que no hay nadie mejor que un Uchiha debido a nuestro doujutsu y se han vuelto arrogantes y demasiado confiados… yo no me volveré asi se lo prometí a mi padre antes de que muriera en el ataque del kyuubi"

"… lo siento"

"no te preocupes Naruto-kun no es culpa tuya"

Aunque ella sabía que Naruto era el jinchuuriki del kyuubi, ella no lo culpaba pues ella sabía que Naruto no era el kyuubi, pero no se dio cuenta que Naruto de alguna forma se sentía culpable por el hecho de que el padre de Izumi hubiera muerto por culpa del zorro sellado en su interior.

"… Izumi nee-chan ¿por que eres tan diferente a la mayoría del clan Uchiha?"

Un poco sorprendida por la pregunta Izumi tomo un momento para pensar en su respuesta.

"por lo general los miembros del clan Uchiha no se casan con gente fuera del clan, pero mi madre que es Uchiha se enamoró de mi padre desde que eran jóvenes en la academia ninja a pesar de que él no era parte del clan, ella sabía que talvez nunca podrían ser una pareja por las reglas de los Uchiha que prohibían las relaciones fuera del clan y aun asi ella se enamoró de mi padre y cuando se volvieron una pareja despues de varios años de una relación oculta ellos decidieron casarse aunque ambos de mis padres sabían que el clan no aceptaba su matrimonio ellos aun asi se casaron en secreto y mi madre salió del clan Uchiha para vivir con el donde no pudieran restringir su amor, asi que talvez es porque mi padre me crio muy diferente a como otros Uchiha crían sus hijos dentro del clan y además porque yo viví toda mi niñez fuera del recinto Uchiha nunca me comporte como ellos"

"pero es diferente… me refiero a la maldición de odio de la que Itachi me hablo, creía que todos los que poseen el sharingan tienen una maldición de odio que siempre cargan desde que despiertan su doujutsu"

Naruto dijo con temor de ofender a Izumi. Pero él tenía verdadera curiosidad, cuando comenzaron a tratarse como hermanos Itachi le advirtió a Naruto que sería mejor mantenerse lejos del clan Uchiha y le explico que los portadores del sharingan desde que despertaban su sharingan heredaban una maldición de odio que corrompía a todos sus portadores desde el comienzo del clan.

Izumi miro a Naruto sorprendida de que el mismo heredero del clan Uchiha le advirtiera a Naruto y le hablara de la rumoreada maldición del odio de la que hablaban siempre en secreto algunos ancianos del clan, incluso ella lo había hablado muy pocas veces con su madre pues no era un tema que les gustara discutir, aunque su madre le dijo a Izumi que creía que ella era diferente y ella no tenía dicha maldición, Izumi siempre se preguntaba durante sus entrenamientos solitarios para aumentar su cantidad de chakra sobre la razón de que ella fuera diferente y no tuviera la maldición de odio que compartían todos los portadores del sharingan que tenían los mismos lazos sanguíneos.

"…antes de que mi padre muriera en el ataque del kyuubi él siempre me hablaba sobre como él siempre se quiso volver más fuerte para protegerme a mí y a mi madre y que su fuerza provenía de su deseo de protegernos, además antes de que el partiera a su inminente muerte me dijo que él amor sería lo que me salvaría de toda oscuridad asi que luego de su muerte en el ataque del kyuubi decidí que seguiría sus pasos y me haría fuerte para proteger a mi madre y toda la gente a la que quiero, siempre eh pensado que por eso soy diferente… por eso creo que mi padre fue el que me salvo de la maldición de odio de los Uchiha"

Naruto estaba impresionado por como el sacrificio del padre de Izumi la salvo de la maldición de odio que Itachi había hecho parecer que era algo inevitable para un Uchiha, aunque Naruto se negaba a aceptar en su corazón que Itachi portaba la misma maldición de odio como de la gente en su clan Uchiha aunque el mismo Itachi le dijera que tenía la maldición de odio al igual que el resto de su clan, Naruto se negaría a creerle, despues de todo, como podría creer que su hermano la persona que más amaba en este mundo estuviera maldito por el odio.

Naruto en su interior sentía un gran respeto por el padre de Izumi y expreso su pensamiento a Izumi.

"tu padre fue un hombre impresionante"

"Gracias Naruto-kun, yo también creo que él era un hombre impresionante, él es mi héroe y mi sueño es algún día ser tan valiente y amable como el"

Luego de un silencio cómodo Naruto se sintió recuperado de la fatiga de su anterior pelea de entrenamiento y entonces volvió a ver a Izumi con energías renovadas con la voluntad de volver a pelear.

"oye Izumi nee-chan ¿quieres volver a tener otro combate de entrenamiento?"

"claro te volveré a patear el trasero con mucho gusto"

Dijo Izumi aun sobre el agua mientras comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve a su alrededor y entonces Naruto camino sobre el agua para comenzar otro combate con Izumi.

'me pregunto cuándo volverá Itachi nii-chan'


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Di 'aaah'**

Al día siguiente de su batalla de entrenamiento con Izumi, Naruto estaba a punto de salir de su apartamento cuando escucho que alguien tocaba en su ventana del dormitorio haciendo que este el pequeño niño se preguntara quien podría tocar tan casualmente en su ventana como si se tratara de la puerta principal de su apartamento. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró a el anbu con mascara de perro parado en la pared y asomándose por un lado de la ventana dándole un saludo con la mano en una pose que parecía demasiado perezosa. Naruto abrió la ventana para esperar y ver que quería decirle el anbu con mascara de perro.

"¡yo! Naruto, te quería informar que Itachi llego esta mañana de su misión"

Al instante el incómodo Naruto se alegró ante la mención de la llegada de su hermano.

"¡en serio!, ¿Dónde está?"

"tranquilo Naruto, antes de que comenzara mi guardia sobre ti, me encontré con él para saber cuándo podría volver a su misión usual como uno de tus guardias anbu y él me pidió que te dijera que estaba bien y que antes de que lo fueras a ver primero acabaras con tu entrenamiento habitual"

"… ¿Itachi nii-chan está bien? Por lo menos, ¿podrías decir donde esta Itachi nii-chan?"

El anbu solamente se quedó parado con una pose que expresaba que estaba pensando perezosamente.

"te lo diré en cuanto termines tu entrenamiento"

"entonces rápido vámonos y acabemos con el entrenamiento lo antes posible"

…

luego de que termino su entrenamiento completo y despues de que los agentes de raíz, el anbu con mascara de perro le dijo que Itachi se encontraba internado en una habitación del hospital de konoha, Naruto ni siquiera se molestó en gritarle al anbu por ocultarle el hecho de que Itachi estaba herido por su misión y solo se apresuró a correr directo al hospital en busca de su hermano. Naruto estaba tan desesperado por saber el estado de Itachi que en cuanto escuchó que estaba en el hospital desactivo los sellos de resistencia y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al hospital sin preguntarle al anbu en que habitación se encontraba Itachi.

…

Cuando llego cerca del hospital, Naruto se oculto en un arbusto mientras miraba hacia la entrada del hospital preguntándose como encontrar a Itachi lo más pronto posible. Entrar por la puerta principal y preguntarle a la recepcionista por la habitación de Itachi estaba fuera de la cuestión, sabía que la recepcionista no le querría dar la información despues de todo como le daría ella la información del heredero del clan más fuerte de konoha al niño demonio. Buscar al anbu y preguntarle tampoco era opción, en cuanto llego cerca del hospital y se dio cuenta de que no sabía el número de habitación en la que se encontraba Itachi quiso preguntarle al anbu, pero se dio cuenta de que el anbu se esforzaba por ocultar su presencia de él, tal vez estaba probando sus habilidades sensoriales para reportarle al hokage sobre cualquier avance inesperado que él hubiera tenido o tal vez solo lo hacía por curiosidad, de cualquier manera él no podía preguntarle al anbu tampoco.

Finalmente perdiendo su paciencia, saco todo de su cabeza y simplemente corrió hacia la entrada del hospital, decidió que el mismo lo buscaría de puerta en puerta revisando los nombres de las placas al lado de la entrada de cada habitación. Asi que se escabullo tan sigiloso como pudo en la entrada y se escurrió entre los pasillos del hospital. Había revisado todo el primer, segundo y tercer piso sin problemas asi que cuando subió al cuarto piso camino sin cuidado y sin revisar sus entornos solo mirando a las placas con nombres de pacientes en las puertas pues despues de que se coló en el hospital no había visto a nadie del personal que interrumpiera su búsqueda.

Al subir al cuarto piso y girar hacia la derecha en la esquina de un corredor para revisar ese pasillo se topó con un hombre bruscamente perdiendo su equilibrio y cayendo de bruces al piso, antes de que Naruto se pudiera levantar sintió que el hombre lo tomo firmemente de la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa levantándolo con una mano sin esfuerzo pues Naruto era demasiado pequeño y ligero para el hombre.

Naruto no sintió malicia del hombre que lo había levantado asi que con una voz respetuosa se dirigió al hombre cuyo rostro u apariencia aún no había visto.

"disculpe señor, ¿me podría bajar? Estoy buscando a alguien en el hospital para hacerle una visita"

El hombre tomo unos momentos para responderle con una voz firme segundos despues mientras se dirigía a las escaleras cargando a Naruto.

"lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a un niño vagar solo por el hospital, aquí los doctores y enfermeras atienden a personas heridas o con problemas de salud o a ninjas con lesiones que sufren durante sus misiones, no deberías de entorpecer su trabajo. Además, en este piso solo se encuentran criminales en custodia de anbu, aunque en este momento solo hay un paciente y este piso está restringido ¿no viste los letreros que prohibían el paso en las escaleras?"

Naruto se rio nervioso y miro hacia otro lado.

"lo siento señor, pero no encontré la habitación de mi amigo en los primeros tres pisos y subí para ver si se encontraba en los pisos superiores"

"¿no le preguntaste a la recepcionista por la ubicación de la habitación de tu amigo?"

Naruto solo guardo silencio sin intención de responder, el hombre dio un gran suspiro.

"mira niño, incluso si buscas a un amigo debes de avisar a la recepcionista o a una enfermera para que te guíen a su habitación, sobre todo si está por encima del tercer piso, despues del tercer piso solo puedes pasar con un permiso especial que te dan en la entrada del hospital si se te permite ver al paciente, como te dije en este piso solo atienden a criminales custodiados. los pisos encima de aquí son solo para jonin y anbu que regresan heridos de misiones y el último piso se reserva para personas importantes de clanes prominentes o miembros del concejo, asi que no puedo dejarte ir más arriba pues está prohibido entrar sin el pase y guía de una enfermera, lo siento, pero para la próxima deberías de pedir un pase en la recepción para ver a ese amigo tuyo"

Naruto bajo la cabeza avergonzado, sabía que no debía escabullirse de ese modo en un hospital, pero en su prisa por ver a Itachi solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en su desesperación por encontrar a su hermano. Al bajar todas las escaleras hasta el primer piso Naruto sintió que el hombre lo bajaba para que comenzara a caminar por su cuenta mientras él lo dirigía hacia la recepción con una mano sobre su hombro.

"vamos le explicare a la recepcionista tu situación para que te dé un pase"

Naruto miro hacia arriba para ver el rostro del hombre que lo había encontrado en el cuarto piso. Reconoció su uniforme como uno de un agente del departamento de tortura e investigación gracias a imágenes y descripciones que había leído en los rollos que le entregaban los agentes de raíz y Danzo, el hombre tenía la piel blanca con un ligero tono de bronceado y ojos verdes además el cabello de un castaño tenue casi en un aparentando ser un cabello rubio pálido. El hombre se dio cuenta de la mirada del chico.

"ah lo siento, olvide que no me había presentado, mi nombre es Inoichi Yamanaka, soy el jefe del clan Yamanaka y soy dueño de la floristería Yamanaka, tu eres Naruto ¿cierto? Eres bastante famoso en el pueblo todos te conocen ¿sabes?"

A Naruto le corrió una gota de sudor estilo anime ante las varias menciones de Inoichi sobre el apellido de su clan. Gracias a todo lo que había estado leyendo luego de sus entrenamientos Naruto se sabía las habilidades especiales del clan Yamanaka y también recordó muchas menciones del hombre frente a él, el jefe del clan Yamanaka junto a sus compañeros de equipo habían conformado el legendario trio Ino-Shika-Cho, eran muy reconocidos por sus logros durante la guerra cuando actuaban como equipo y combinaban sus habilidades. Naruto simplemente dejo pasar el comentario sobre su popularidad, Naruto sabía que Inoichi no lo decia con malicia, tal vez lo quería hacer sentir bien, el hombre no era consciente de que Naruto ya sabía sobre el Kyuubi, asi que para él era común pensar que para un niño decirle algo como esto debería de ser lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo feliz.

Cuando Inoichi se percató de las miradas que todos dentro del hospital le dirigían a Naruto sintió el impulso de defender al niño y reprender a los demás, pero antes de que comenzara a hablar, Naruto puso una mano sobre la que Inoichi había puesto en su hombro y cuando Inoichi lo volteo a ver se dio cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de Naruto pidiéndole que no dijera nada a los demás para su consternación.

"Inoichi-san salgamos del hospital… yo… vendré otro día para visitar a mi amigo"

Inoichi se quedó mirando al niño con comprensión y tristeza al reconocer la situación en la que se encontraba el pequeño niño, asi que sin decir nada más se llevó a Naruto afuera del hospital sabiendo que como ya que lo habían visto junto al jinchuuriki del kyuubi, los aldeanos se volverían más sospechosos y su ira aumentaría ya que como uno de los mejores agentes del departamento de TI (tortura e investigación), ellos probablemente pensarían que él tuvo que interrogar a Naruto recientemente por algún acto malvado que hubiera cometido el 'niño demonio'. Una vez fuera del hospital el agarre de Inoichi sobre el hombro de Naruto se hizo más firme tratando de transmitirle apoyo al pequeño niño.

"oye Naruto ¿sabes donde se encuentra la floristería Yamanaka?"

"sí, he pasado un par de veces frente a ella"

"bien, ven a visitarnos cuando quieras, estoy seguro de que podrías hacerte amigo de mi hija Ino, ella es una niña de tu edad, es un poco mandona y se enoja con facilidad, pero seguro que se llevan bien. Además, estos días hace mucho frio, asi que si un día tienes mucho frio ven con nosotros y mi esposa te hará un delicioso chocolate para que no te congeles con este clima ¿Qué te parece?"

Mirando al alto hombre a su lado Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa, estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien más que no lo odiaba por algo que él no tenía la culpa, pero estaba inseguro sobre la parte de encontrarse con su hija como él aconsejo. Quería tener amigos, eso era muy cierto, pero no quería ser rechazado de nuevo pues aun recordaba el como todos los niños en el orfanato lo ignoraban o le gritaban para que se alejara como los encargados del orfanato les ordenaban que hicieran cuando lo vieran a él.

Su nueva vida le había dado personas preciosas y aunque eran pocas, eso era mucho mejor que ser completamente ignorado y abusado por todos a su alrededor. Cuando estaba con Itachi o recientemente incluso con Izumi él se sentía amado y protegido por sus presencias, asi que se sentía incapaz de arriesgarse a conocer a alguien más de su edad solo para volver a ser nuevamente rechazado.

"me parece bien Inoichi-san"

Naruto sabía que el hombre se había dado cuenta de que su respuesta no era muy honesta, probablemente el hombre había adivinado su intención al observar su lenguaje corporal, no por nada el hombre era uno de los mejores shinobi en el departamento de tortura e investigación. Con resignación Inoichi comenzó a alejarse dejando al solitario niño fuera del hospital, él habría querido quedarse con Naruto más tiempo y hablar con él un poco, pero él tenía trabajo que hacer y ahora se dirigía a la base de TI para entregar un informe del interrogatorio que hizo del prisionero en el piso cuatro del hospital.

Asi que realmente no tenía tiempo para quedarse más tiempo con el niño, Inoichi solo esperaba que Naruto tomara su consejo y fuera a la floristería a visitarlos pronto, esa noche hablaría con su esposa y su hija para que supieran de la propuesta que le había hecho a Naruto y lo trataran apropiadamente si el niño llegaba cuando él no estuviera en casa. Hablaría de Naruto especialmente a su hija para que fuera amigable si lo conocía, ya que Inoichi sabía que lo que Naruto realmente necesitaba era tener amigos de su edad, eso sería mucho mejor de lo que él o su esposa podrían darle a Naruto.

Naruto estaba afuera del hospital preguntándose como encontrar a Itachi pues ya que el personal del hospital se había dado cuenta de que Naruto ya se había infiltrado antes, el personal del hospital lo habían estado vigilando con más recelo para que no se volviera a colar dentro. A mitad de sus pensamientos recordó que Izumi le había dicho cuál era el dulce favorito de Itachi, los dangos. Con eso en mente comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia un puesto de dangos que estaba a unas calles del hospital, luego de caminar un par de calles el anbu que estaba de guardia cuidándolo ese día se acercó a su lado y le hablo con voz confundida.

"¿qué paso Naruto, no irás a ver a Itachi?"

"sí, pero ahora que lo pienso, quisiera llevarle algo para que el coma ya que yo sé que la comida del hospital no es muy buena"

"…ya veo"

Antes de que el anbu se retirara para vigilarlo a distancia, Naruto se había apresurado a pedirle que comprara los dangos por él, ya que tal vez el dueño del local no le querría vender los dulces al 'niño demonio'. El anbu no se negó y dejo a Naruto mientras el compraba los dangos en el puesto cercano, volvió y le dio una caja llena de dangos a Naruto que miraba a la caja dentro de la bolsa esperando que a su hermano le gustara su regalo, asi que, caminando de vuelta al hospital, él pensó de nuevo en como infiltrarse al hospital una vez más sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Se escondió en un arbusto mientras pensaba en sus opciones y finalmente se decidió por caminar en una pared de la parte derecha del hospital, asi que en cuanto vio que la calle estaba vacía desde el arbusto en el que se ocultaba corrió hacia la pared y vertiendo su chakra en sus pies con un flujo constante escalo hasta el último piso pues Inoichi involuntariamente le había dicho la información que necesitaba para encontrar a su hermano, ya que Itachi era el heredero del clan Uchiha era obvio que él se debería de encontrar en el último piso que se reservaba para miembros importantes de clanes prominentes. Reduciendo la velocidad a la que corría por la pared, Naruto había llegado a la altura de las ventanas del último piso del hospital y corrio horizontalmente sobre las ventanas del último piso mirando al interior de las habitaciones para encontrar a Itachi lo más rápido posible.

Cuando vio el cabello color azabache del Uchiha en una de las habitaciones rápidamente se detuvo para confirmar la identidad del paciente dentro de la habitación, para su suerte finalmente había encontrado a Itachi. Bajo un poco más su cabeza para ver si Itachi se encontraba solo en la habitación, pero para su sorpresa al lado de la cama de Itachi se encontraba Izumi que estaba ofreciendo un pedazo de manzana que acababa de cortar y pelar para que comiera Itachi que se veía ruborizado y un poco incomodo con la abierta muestra de afecto de Izumi que parecía estar pidiéndole que dijera 'aaah' para comenzar a alimentarlo, estaban tan centrados en si mismos que no se dieron cuenta del rubio espiándolos. Naruto sabía cuan estoico era su hermano y estaba 99% seguro de que Itachi no haría algo tan vergonzoso como decir 'aaah' para comer mientras aceptaba la muestra de afecto, de modo que finalmente cuando Itachi abrió la boca para comer el pedazo de manzana Naruto no entendía si su hermano lo hizo porque estaban 'solos' o porque ellos habían sido asi de afectuosos y abiertos entre ellos en secreto todo el tiempo.

…

Itachi estaba conmocionado cuando Izumi le extendió las manos con el pedazo de manzana en un palillo pidiéndole que dijera 'aaah' para comenzar a alimentarlo, ellos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y en secreto a él siempre le había gustado mucho ella, pero nunca habían sido tan afectuosos entre ellos antes, asi que se preguntaba por que tan de repente Izumi se comportaba de una manera tan diferente a lo usual, desde que ella llego en la mañana a su habitación del hospital le había dicho lo emocionada que estaba desde que se enteró que estaba de vuelta en la aldea y finalmente poder encontrarse con él.

Habían pasado varias horas desde la llegada de Izumi y ella no había dejado la habitación ni un segundo mientras mantenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo, Itachi tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que ella lucía demasiado hermosa con el vestido que estaba vistiendo este día, ella parecía irradiar una cálida luz hacía cada vez que le sonreía. Además, ella había estado hablando con su voz angelical sin parar desde que llegó debido a que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse, su voz resonaba con dulzura en la habitación como si se tratara de una música bella hecha solo para él con un hermoso tono dulce. Todas las acciones de Izumi estaban llenas de felicidad, todo lo que ella hacía lo contagiaba de su felicidad y él no podía evitar sonreír también, la sonrisa de Izumi lo cautivaba y lo contagiaba sin que él pudiera resistir ni un ápice.

Durante un tiempo se había sentido incomodo con su creciente hambre, hasta que finalmente enrojeció de vergüenza cuando su estómago gruño pidiendo comida, a lo que Izumi solo se burló juguetonamente de él, Itachi habría querido resistirse, pero el brillo y calidez que emanaban de Izumi este día eran demasiado para que el siempre estoico y calmado heredero del clan resistiera, el no aguanto más y poco a poco también comenzó a reír de una manera tan sincera como sus sentimientos escondidos hacía Izumi. Luego de que ambos se habían reído durante un tiempo, Izumi saco un par de manzanas que había traído para él, las había comenzado a pelar y cortar mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía, ella se concentraba en cortar y pelar las manzanas en sus manos mientras Itachi la miraba y pensaba en como Izumi había llenado la habitación con un brillo y calidez antinatural para un día nevado y frio como este desde el primer momento en que había entrado por la puerta.

Sin su consentimiento su rostro lo traiciono y sonrió mientras disfrutaba en silencio de la presencia de la siempre amable y dulce Izumi a su lado mientras imprimía en su mente la escena frente a él, se trataba de la imagen de la niña a la que guardaba gran afecto en secreto, ella cortaba una manzana en sus delgadas y suaves manos mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía manteniendo siempre una encantadora sonrisa hecha solo para él, la imagen de la dulce Izumi había sido impresa en su mente hasta lo más profundo de su alma y por siempre la recordaría y llevaría consigo para recordar a su amada secreta cuando estuviera alejado de ella en las largas misiones fuera de konoha.

"Itachi-kun di aaah"

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de Izumi y volvió a ver otra escena que siempre recordaría. Izumi lo miraba sonriendo felizmente con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras le hablaba con su dulce voz y extendía sus suaves manos tan delicadamente que parecía que le ofrecía todo su corazón en ellas esperando que él aceptara por completo sus delicados y profundos sentimientos.

Itachi que estaba absorto en la belleza de Izumi, no pensó dos veces mientras se movía lentamente hacia adelante para comer el pedazo de manzana que ella acababa de cortar solo para él. Cuando él se acabó de comer el pedazo de manzana ambos se miraban a los ojos sin apartar la mirada mientras veían el rostro del otro pintarse con un tono colorado en sus mejillas, ambos se sonrojaron agresivamente ante la aceptación de los sentimientos mutuos que sentían el uno hacia el otro en un acuerdo tácito y secreto entre ellos.

En medio de un frio día nevado dentro de una inmaculada habitación blanca había dos jóvenes con una calidez creciente que invadía sus pechos mientras sus corazones latían acelerados en un mundo donde solo ellos dos existían. Ellos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros el uno al otro lentamente. Izumi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… finalmente Itachi la besaría, ella había soñado con este momento muchas veces antes pero nunca pensó que finalmente hoy se besarían, ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras la brecha entre sus labios y los de Itachi se cerraba.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que sus labios se unieran, Itachi se retiró y giro su cabeza bruscamente mirando hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun?"

"nada… creí haber escuchado a alguien en la ventana"

Izumi aun avergonzada no pudo decir otra palabra, ella había estado tan cerca de cumplir uno de sus más anhelados deseos y sin embargo, el mágico momento le fue cortado de repente… sin saber que más hacer ella cogió otro pedazo de manzana con su mano olvidando cogerlo con un palillo, extendió el pedazo de manzana hacia Itachi que lo comió distraído mientras miraba sospechoso hacía la ventana.

Itachi no lo noto, pero durante esta acción sus labios habían tocado las yemas de los dedos de Izumi, ella en cambio lo noto de inmediato y retrajo su mano avergonzada. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Itachi no prestaba atención en ese momento ella acerco sus dedos a sus labios, besando las puntas de sus dedos que habían tocado los labios de Itachi.

Tal vez solo era un beso indirecto, pero a final de cuentas también era un beso. Ella rio para sus adentros mientras sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago, con más confianza ella había comenzado a esperar por otra oportunidad donde realmente pudiera besar a Itachi, esta vez estuvo muy muy cerca, pero se juró que para la próxima se aseguraría de obtener todos los besos que deseara.

Ella cogió y extendió otro pedazo de manzana con un palillo sin perder su sonrisa, esta vez el rubor en su rostro no desapareció por mucho tiempo al recordar la sensación de los labios de Itachi.

"aaah"

Izumi canturreo esperando a que Itachi hiciera lo mismo, poco despues Itachi la imito con un poco menos de vergüenza que la primera vez y fue rápidamente recompensado con otro pedazo de manzana y una ligera risita de Izumi mientras el ambiente en la habitación se volvía aún más alegre y cálido que antes.

…

"¡waaah! Por un segundo creí que se besarían"

Exclamo Naruto que solo presencio hasta poco despues de ver como Itachi comía el pedazo de manzana que le ofreció Izumi sin saber que había interrumpido horriblemente a la joven pareja. Él camino en la pares dirigiéndose hacia la azotea del hospital donde se sentó en el borde mirando al monumento hokage decidiendo darles un tiempo a solas a los Uchihas para que Izumi acabara de alimentar a Itachi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Hermosos ojos aperlados**

Considerando que le había dado el tiempo suficiente a la pareja Uchiha para que Izumi terminara de alimentar a Itachi, Naruto comenzó a infiltrarse al hospital por la puerta de la azotea teniendo cuidando que nadie lo descubriera de nuevo. El recordaba hacia dónde dirigirse para encontrar a Itachi, si bien él recordaba la dirección a la que debía ir, él no tenía idea de en cual habitación se encontraba su hermano mayor, solo podía esperar encontrarlo pronto y no entrar en la habitación de algún desconocido que advirtiera al personal del hospital sobre su presencia.

Finalmente, tras encontrar una habitación cercana a la posición en la que había estado observado desde fuera de la ventana a Itachi, Naruto recargo su oído en la puerta con la esperanza de escuchar a Izumi e Itachi hablando para confirmar que no estuviera frente a la habitación equivocada. Tras escuchar las risas de Izumi confirmo que había llegado a la habitación correcta, se tomó un tiempo para confirmar que los dangos que había traído a Itachi no estuvieran arruinados tras su escalada en el muro del hospital, estiro su mano y dio tres suaves toques para avisar a Itachi de la llegada de un visitante.

Izumi abrió la puerta para recibir a la persona que había tocado, solo para sorprenderse al encontrar a Naruto fuera sonriéndole avergonzadamente.

"Naruto-kun, que alegría verte, pensé que nunca llegarías a ver a Itachi-kun"

"hahaha lo siento había escuchado temprano sobre la llegada de Itachi nii-chan, pero tuve que ir a entrenar más temprano esta mañana y solo acabe hace poco"

Naruto se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza avergonzado, de alguna manera le costaba sentirse cómodo alrededor de los Uchihas tras verlos secretamente por la ventana. Pero se le olvido de inmediato cuando vio a Itachi en la cama del hospital que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y entonces Naruto se le abalanzo encima, él de verdad había extrañado a Itachi durante los días que estuvo fuera en su larga misión y su miedo había comenzado a inundar su corazón mientras los días pasaban e Itachi no regresaba se comenzaba a dispersar mientras abrasaba a Itachi que estaba en la cama recostado dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Naruto.

"¡Itachi nii-chan!"

"hola Naruto-kun que alegría de verte… veo que me trajiste un regalo de bienvenida"

Rápidamente Naruto recordó los dangos que había comprado a Itachi y que ahora estaba siendo aplastada entre ellos, se levantó tan rápido como pudo para comprobar que no había arruinado los Dangos de Itachi, cuando comprobó que no había ningún daño en la caja de madera que contenía los dulces favoritos de su hermano se sentía feliz de ser tan pequeño y que su peso no había sido lo suficiente para romper la caja de dango que ahora sostenía cuidadosamente en sus manos.

"Itachi nii-chan te traje dangos para que pudieras comer algo delicioso y no solo la insípida comida del hospital"

Naruto ni siquiera había probado un dango antes, pero él no podía decirle a Itachi que Izumi le conto sobre la debilidad de Itachi por los dulces en cuestión. Itachi solo rio un poco para si mismo, era obvio que Naruto no había comido antes dangos y él tampoco le había hablado sobre su gusto por esos dulces por lo que esto solo confirmo su duda al escuchar a Izumi y Naruto antes siendo tan familiares cuando ella le había abierto la puerta.

"gracias Naruto-kun"

Entonces Izumi tomo la caja de las manos de Naruto y la puso en un estante al lado de la cama de Itachi. Naruto solo la miro extrañado, él había querido abrir la caja y probar el dulce favorito de su hermano para saber por que le gustaba tanto.

"Itachi-kun ¿quieres que traiga té para que bebas junto a tus dangos?"

"claro"

Itachi sonrió a Izumi mientras ella salía de la habitación para traer un poco de té para comer junto a los dangos. En cuanto Izumi salió y cerró la puerta, Naruto sintió que Itachi fijo su vista en él mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, él sabía lo que le esperaba, Itachi no era un ninja prodigio por nada, él de seguro ya se habría dado cuenta de que tras su partida Naruto había buscado a Izumi a espaldas de él tras haberle confesado que ella le gustaba, no había lugar a dudas Itachi lo interrogaría de seguro, pero bajo la mirada que le estaba dando Naruto no podía atreverse a escapar.

Él solo pudo tragar saliva con nerviosismo sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

…

Izumi caminaba tranquila de vuelta a la habitación de Itachi mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía recordando todo lo que había pasado junto a Itachi hoy, normalmente ella no se habría atrevido a ser tan íntima con él antes pero luego de no haberlo visto durante tanto tiempo y tras la charla que había tenido con Naruto el día que se conocieron, ella no pudo evitar comprobar por ella misma si era cierta su sospecha sobre los sentimientos de Itachi.

Finalmente entro a la habitación tras su breve salida en búsqueda del té favorito de Itachi, no pudo contener su alegría ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, aunque Itachi no se lo hubiera confesado aún, ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos mientras lo alimentaba con los pedazos de manzana que le había cortado. Por lo tanto, ella se encontraba deseosa de consentir a Itachi un poco más, y cuando Naruto llego con dangos para Itachi siguió el deseo de darle una buena merienda a su enamoramiento y ella se ofreció a conseguir té para que el pelinegro disfrutase más del regalo de bienvenida de Naruto.

Sin embargo, cuando entro a la habitación sintió la atmosfera tensa y se preguntó cómo se había desarrollado tal atmosfera entre ellos pues tras la afirmación de Naruto sobre su relación con Itachi y tras observar como reacciono el rubio tras ver a Itachi ella no tuvo ninguna duda de las palabras que le había dicho Naruto y se dio cuenta de que ambos se tenían gran afecto entre ellos, llegando a parecer un amor fraternal muy puro, aunque era un poco extraño ver a Itachi siendo tan afectuoso con alguien que no era su pequeño hermano Sasuke.

Cuando Itachi vio a Izumi entrando de nuevo en la habitación tras su breve salida este sonrió hacia ella y dejo de mirar a Naruto haciendo que al instante la burbuja de tensión que envolvía la habitación del hospital reventara dejando solo a un Naruto nervioso y agradecido por la llegada oportuna de Izumi pues Itachi ya había hecho que Naruto contara todo lo que había pasado, Itachi estaba a punto de darle un sermón por haber ido con Izumi a sus espaldas pero en ese instante Izumi apareció salvando a Naruto en el último momento como un héroe salvando a un indefenso niño de un enojado dragón.

Ella solo actuó como si no hubiera percibido nada extraño en la atmosfera de la habitación, sin embargo, como era de esperarse de Izumi y su mala actuación ella dejo a ambos chicos en la habitación con una gota de sudor corriendo por sus mejillas ante semejante actuación de mala calidad, con seguridad podían decir que ella nunca iría a una misión de infiltración por obvias razones. Sin embargo, ellos dejaron de lado su anterior conversación por la presencia de Izumi y volvieron su concentración hacia los dulces y al té recién traído por la joven Uchiha mientras ella servía el té con gracia y delicadeza, seguro que esta no era una ceremonia tradicional del té, no obstante, era obvio que ella lo había practicado muchas veces pues la elegancia, gracia y disposición exhibidas por sus sutiles movimientos no eran algo que pudiera ser hecho por mera coincidencia.

Izumi por su parte estaba feliz de haber practicado esto antes pues ella sabía que un hobby raro de Itachi era visitar tiendas de té japonés tradicional y le gustaban mucho esta clase de ambiente por lo que se esforzó en sus tiempos libres por aprender a perfeccionar sus habilidades para este tipo de ceremonia tradicional en específico para impresionar a Itachi.

Finalmente repartió los dangos y el té entre ella y los otros dos chicos asegurándose de darle un poco más de dangos a Itachi pues se suponía que los dangos eran solo para el desde un principio.

"¡itadakimasu!"

Cuando Izumi pronuncio en palabras su sentimiento de gratitud por los alimentos fue inmediatamente seguida por la misma palabra de ceremonia usada al inicio del consumo de alimentos por Itachi y Naruto que comenzaron a comer sus dangos al igual que ella. Naruto al instante que comió su primer dango no pudo reprimir un largo 'mmmmm' para expresar lo bueno que estaba, él nunca había comido dangos antes, pero tras haberlo probado se dio cuenta del porque le gustaban tanto a Itachi, aunque nunca podría superar el ramen, seguro que los dangos también eran increíbles, su cara llena de placer al comer los dulces termino cuando comenzó a fruncir el ceño y su cara gano un tinte morado un instante despues tras tomar el té amargo.

Izumi e Itachi rieron ante el entusiasmo y comportamiento infantil de Naruto volviendo de nuevo la habitación más animada mientras comenzaban a comer y hablar entre ellos con un sentimiento de familiaridad y alegría que siempre les traía Naruto con su presencia.

…

Izumi había salido un par de horas antes de que oscureciera pues había dicho que no debía descuidar su entrenamiento, aunque ya había mejorado mucho últimamente ella no creía que era suficiente y quería mejoras, ella se fue dejando solos de nuevo a Itachi y Naruto tras comer los dangos junto al té que les había traído.

Tras la marcha de Izumi Naruto se puso nervioso pensando que Itachi volvería a su tema anterior para reprenderlo por buscar a Izumi a sus espaldas, sin embargo, parecía que Itachi ya había dejado el tema atrás pues él solo comenzó a preguntar a Naruto sobre su entrenamiento y sus progresos en su ausencia. A lo que Naruto solo se animó y comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre cómo había mejorado y lo mucho que había aprendido leyendo los pergaminos dados por sus maestros de raíz y Danzo.

Ellos solo se mantuvieron hablando un par de horas hasta que llego el final de la hora de visitas en el hospital por lo que cuando escucharon pasos de alguien fuera de la habitación que se acercaba, Naruto corrió para esconderse al lado contrario de la cama hacía para ocultarse de la persona que entraría por la puerta de modo que cualquier persona que entrara no lo viera y no lo pudiera sacar del hospital, ciertamente no era el mejor escondite pero nadie sabía de la presencia de Naruto en el hospital pues se había escabullido sin que nadie se diera cuenta, asi que en teoría cualquier persona que entrara no estaría buscando alrededor por él, esto era probablemente la rutina para evitar que cualquier persona se quedara aun despues de que el límite de tiempo para las visitas se acabara.

La enfermera solo paso a comprobar y pregunto a Itachi sí necesitaba que le trajera cualquier cosa, a lo que Itachi solo negó amablemente. La enfermera se retiró tan pronto como llego y en cuanto sus pasos se dejaron de escuchar en el pasillo tras la puerta de la habitación, Naruto salto rápidamente de su escondite y comenzó a hablar de nuevo con entusiasmo con Itachi.

Unas horas más pasaron y Naruto seguía en la habitación platicando con Itachi sin señales de que se fuera a ir en cualquier momento pronto, a lo que Itachi no pudo evitar suspirar, él no quería que Naruto se fuera pues realmente disfrutaba de su compañía ,sin embargo, el entendía que si Naruto no dormía bien él no podría entrenar bien el día siguiente, no se preocuparía si fuera el entrenamiento de cualquier otro niño pero sabía cuán difícil empujaban los agentes de raíz a Naruto y si él no se desempeñaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad seria severamente castigado por distracciones y o bajos rendimientos.

"oye otouto..."

Dijo Itachi golpeando a Naruto en la frente con dos de sus dedos parando a la mitad la plática animada de Naruto mientras él lo miraba extrañado preguntándose por que la repentina interrupción de su emocionante relato.

"¿Qué pasa Itachi nii-chan?"

"Naruto-kun creo que ya se ha hecho muy tarde para que continúes con tu visita por hoy, necesitas dormir para tu entrenamiento de mañana"

Itachi miro a Naruto con una sonrisa gentil mientras el pequeño niño de cinco lo miraba con un puchero en su rostro pidiendo con su mirada que lo dejara quedarse con él. Itachi no podría resistir mucho, pero antepuso la seguridad y entrenamiento de Naruto pues sabia de su sueño de convertirse en el hokage más fuerte de todos y si de verdad quería lograr dicho sueño, él no debería dejar de lado su entrenamiento con tanta facilidad.

"lo siento otouto, pero debes de ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde y hace mucho frio asi que es mejor que descanses en tu apartamento y duermas bien, además podrás visitarme de nuevo mañana, no me iré a ninguna parte durante esta semana asi que me podrás volver a visitar cuando quieras otro día"

Naruto sabía que Itachi estaba en lo correcto, pero él solo queria pasar más tiempo con su hermano en todo menos en sangre, sin embargo, tuvo que aceptar el pedido de Itachi despues de todo un hermano menor debía de obedecer a su hermano mayor ¿cierto?

"está bien Itachi nii-chan, mañana volveré en cuanto acabe mi entrenamiento"

"claro, te estaré esperando otouto"

Itachi sonrió a Naruto mientras el niño comenzaba a ponerse una bufanda verde sobre su cuello con mucha tranquilidad y con mucho cuidado, tanto que era impropio del hiperactivo niño, aunque considerando lo que momentos antes el niño les había contado a él y a Izumi sobre como el viejo hokage la había guardado por la madre de Naruto y este le había dicho que su propia madre se la había tejido con cuidado y amor para que él no tuviera frio en los helados inviernos, Itachi comprendió cuanto realmente valía dicha bufanda para el niño, él incluso la guardo en uno de los sellos de almacenamiento cuando entro a la habitación probablemente previniendo la perdida de la valiosa bufanda.

Entonces se dirigio a la ventana y la abrió mientras dejaba pasar un aire gélido a la habitación se apoyó en la pared exterior parándose sobre ella usando chakra mientras cerraba de nuevo la ventana y hacia un gesto indicando a Itachi que se marchaba, entonces comenzó a caminar en el exterior del hospital, dirigiéndose hacia el suelo para volver rápidamente a su apartamiento para descansar como le había dicho Itachi.

…

A mitad de su camino se encontró con una extraña escena frente a él, a mitad de una solitaria calle se encontraba una niña en cuclillas llorando, además se dio cuenta de que ella vestía un pequeño kimono negro. Al acercarse más se dio cuenta de que tenía el cabello negro con un resplandor azul, su cabello estaba cortado demasiado corto para una niña, él noto como unos pequeños mechones y el flequillo enmarcaban su rostro, incluso a una distancia mediana y en la oscuridad él se dio rápidamente cuenta de algo… ella era muy bonita.

"oye, ¿Qué te pasó?"

Ella solo volteo a mirarlo sorprendida sin decir nada.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Viendo que ella dudaba en responder el solo le sonrió gentilmente, había marcas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas que indicaban que ella había estado llorando.

"vamos, no hay que llorar"

"yo… yo"

Con un poco de duda y una voz temblorosa que dejaban ver que ella podría volver a llorar en cualquier momento. Naruto que estaba parado tan cerca de ella se dio cuenta de que ella tenía unos hermosos ojos aperlados cuando ella lo había volteado para verlo a la cara y aunque no había escuchado mucho su voz, podría decir con facilidad que la niña frente a él era excepcionalmente bella y en un futuro muchos hombres solo podrían suspirar al verla pasar.

Sabía a qué clan pertenecía gracias a los ojos que tenía pues había leído anteriormente sobre los clanes en konoha entre los muchos pergaminos que había recibido hasta ahora de parte de Danzo, el clan Hyuuga era reconocido como el segundo clan más fuerte de konoha que solo eran superados por los Uchihas luego de la caída de la mayoría de los miembros del clan Senju durante las anteriores guerras, pues el clan Senju era en realidad el reconocido clan número uno antes de que su número disminuyera dramáticamente luego de varios sacrificios tras las guerras.

El error de los Senju era que todos sus miembros se dirigían valientemente a la guerra, incluso sus mujeres por lo que su clan ahora se encontraba en peligro de extinción a diferencia de los Uchiha o los Hyuuga que siempre habían priorizado su supervivencia sobre la importancia de ganar las guerras en nombre de Konoha.

Él naturalmente sabia de la localización en la aldea del recinto del clan Hyuuga, pero necesitaba animar a la chica a hablar más con él, tal vez asi la podría consolar un poco cuando ella comenzará a abrir su tímido corazón a él y luego acompañarla a su hogar.

"¿sabes dónde está tu casa?"

Ella solo negó con la cabeza incapaz de responder con palabras. Él solo rio ligeramente verdaderamente divertido por la timidez de la niña, seguro que ella solo se había perdido y por eso estaba llorando momentos antes, asi que pensando en que si la llevaba de vuelta a su casa todo estaría bien él le sonrió un poco antes de volver a hablar.

"Ven, vamos"

La niña trataba de decir algo, pero solo pequeños gemidos salían de su boca mientras trataba de hablar, porque era incapaz de hablar con el niño desconocido. Asi que Naruto tomo la iniciativa y tomo la mano de la chica, al instante sintió que la mano de la niña estaba helada, probablemente ya llevaba mucho rato afuera de modo que su cuerpo se había puesto muy frio, asi que Naruto comenzó a correr para ir lo más pronto posible de vuelta a la casa de la linda niña esperando que no se enfermará por el frio que hacía esa noche mientras la jalaba con su mano y se reía un poco divertido, su estado de ánimo era especialmente bueno hoy por el regreso de Itachi asi que pensando en cómo salvaría a una pequeña niña llevándola a su casa se rio divertido una vez más pensando en cómo estaba actuando como un héroe con su pensamiento infantil.

Mientras tanto la niña que se había visto tan sorprendida cuando el niño rubio le tomo la mano repentinamente y comenzó a correr tirando de ella que no protesto ni reacciono un poco a pesar de su tímida naturaleza, solo un tiempo despues de que comenzaron a correr ella se dio cuenta de lo cálida que la mano del niño rubio era en contacto con la suya, haciendo que ella se sorprendiese de lo cálida que estaba a pesar del frio clima que hacia estos días en konoha. En cuanto sintió la calidez que le transmitía ella se relajó y tomo con más fuerza la mano del niño comenzando a sentir como su corazón latía más rápido, ella no sabía que decir asi que solo lo siguió sin decir nada mientras se preguntaba por qué su corazón latía frenético ¿tal vez era porque estaba corriendo? Ella no lo sabía y no lo entendía tampoco, pero a ella no le importaba solo le importaba seguir al niño frente a ella mientras se tomaban firmemente de la mano.

Pronto llegaron frente al recinto del clan Hyuuga y pararon a unos metros de la entrada principal, Naruto soltó la mano de la niña y metió ambas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras admiraba el gran recinto frente a él. La niña sentía necesidad de volver a tomar las manos del chico entre las suyas por la sensación de calidez y seguridad que le daban, ella incluso jadeo un poco asustada al sentir como esa calidez entre sus manos la abandonada, pero su timidez dio lo mejor de ella y ella solo se quedó quieta a su lado mirando al recinto en el que ella y todo su clan vivían, ella miraba el recinto al lado del chico rubio que la había llevado de la mano hasta su casa cuando ella había sentido tanto miedo y tristeza.

"oye sabes… no deberías de llorar si tienes una casa tan grande"

Naruto había malinterpretado la razón del llanto de la pequeña Hyuuga de modo que pensaba que unas pocas palabras seguramente la animarían. La niña solo lo volteo a ver preguntándose a que se refería con sus palabras.

"yo no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa… a nadie…pero no…"

Su rostro vacilo un segundo mostrando la tristeza que había escondido en su corazón por sus primeros y solitarios cinco años de vida y sobre todo por la falta del amor de sus padres que nunca tuvo, pero al instante recordó a la niña a su lado y volvió a sonreír.

"¡pero no lloro!"

Luego solo volteo hacia ella y le dio una sonrisa mayor a todas las anteriores que le había dado. Poco despues el comenzó a caminar hacia su casa como le había prometido a Itachi pues no quería dormirse muy tarde para poder descansar y visitar a su hermano una vez más mañana. Unos cuantos metros despues el volteo para ver a la niña que se había quedado frente al portón en la entrada del recinto mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se alejaba y entonces él volvió a sonreír mientras movía su mano ampliamente en señal de despedida.

"adiós"

La niña se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de que escuchar la voz dura de su padre que la llamaba a su lado mientras se preguntaba de donde había salido de repente.

"Hinata"

Hinata giro su cabeza para ver a su padre. Ella vio que sus labios se movían, pero realmente no le podía prestar atención o escucharlo ella solo podía pensar en la sensación que le había transmitido el niño rubio cuando el tomo de la mano y también se preguntaba que le quería decir exactamente con lo que le dijo antes de que se fuera. Vio que los labios de su padre dejaron de moverse mientras la miraba. Tuvo un poco de miedo sabiendo que la regañaría si se daba cuenta de que no le puso atención mientras hablaba, asi que puso una mano frente en su pecho como si quisiera poner una barrera entre ellos, ella solo pudo decir un corto 'yo…' pero no pudo continuar pues de nuevo porque vio cómo su padre había vuelto a hablar, pero esta vez Hinata puso toda su atención a lo que su padre le decia.

"¿sabes cuanta gente se sacrifica por ti, por la siguiente líder del clan?... tienes que aprenderlo cuanto antes…"

Ella solo bajo la cabeza recordando las lágrimas de su primo Neji en el funeral de su padre mientras las palabras de su propio padre comenzaban a desvanecerse nuevamente y no alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos. Comenzó a sentirse triste de nuevo hasta que el recuerdo del chico rubio que la había ayudado apenas hace pocos minutos y giro su cabeza hacia el frente de nuevo para ver el lugar donde había visto por última vez al chico cuando se había despedido de ella, preguntándose cuando volvería a ver al amable chico con las manos cálidas y la sonrisa más grande y alentadora que nunca había visto antes mientras sentía como los fuertes latidos de su pecho se aceleraban al recordar al rubio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Un vínculo eterno**

-Salto de tiempo-

Año y medio despues de su encuentro con la heredera Hyuuga muy poco había cambiado, no se había encontrado de nuevo con la heredera Hyuuga desde entonces, tampoco había aceptado la invitación de Inoichi a cenar con su familia aunque las pocas veces que se lo encontró durante este tiempo el Yamanaka no había dudado en insistir y volver a invitar a Naruto a su casa varias veces aunque este nunca lo había visitado en todo ese tiempo solo su entrenamiento con los agentes de raíz permanecieron como una rutina diaria en su vida.

Sus entrenamientos con Itachi cambiaron pues sus habilidades con shuriken jutsu ya eran excelentes por lo que Itachi comenzó a enseñar a Naruto el estilo de taijutsu Uchiha junto con Izumi que se unía a sus entrenamientos regularmente, aunque esto lo mantuvieron en secreto pues si el padre de Itachi, Fugaku o cualquier otro miembro del clan Uchiha se enteraba no estaban seguros de cómo reaccionarían, excepto tal vez por el mejor amigo de Itachi, Shisui que había visto pocas veces en todo este tiempo y aun asi el Uchiha le había enseñado el shunshin no jutsu (jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante), por el que era tan famoso incluso le dio muchos consejos para que lo pudiera ejecutar con la misma maestría que el con la práctica.

Su entrenamiento se amplió en cuanto acabaron de enseñarle ejercicios de control de chakra los agentes de raíz le enseñaron los tres jutsus básicos de la academia los cuales eran el bunshin, el kawarimi y el henge (el clon, el remplazo de cuerpo y la transformación), le tomo menos de veinte minutos dominar los tres jutsus debido a su buen control de chakra, tomaron el resto del entrenamiento ese día para que Naruto se acostumbrara a su uso y los dominara completamente mientras estaba en medio de una batalla.

Un día despues le enseñaron el kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu de clones de sombra), solo tuvo que aprender el sello de manos pues en su primer intento creo veinte clones, indiscutiblemente Naruto tenía un gran talento este no era un jutsu clasificado jonin por nada, el motivo por el que le había tomado más tiempo para dominar los tres jutsus básicos era por que el gasto de chakra era muy bajo para que Naruto pudiera dominarlos a la primera pues en sus primeros intentos ponía demasiado chakra en los jutsus inconscientemente pues era su primer intento en ninjutsu comenzando por los bunshin regulares él había creado unas abominaciones que difícilmente podrían ser reconocidos como humanos.

En cuanto aprendió el kage bunshin su entrenamiento se multiplico varias veces en la velocidad dejando un grupo de cinco clones para cada uno de los agentes de raíz que le entrenaban en taijutsu, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, etc. Para sacar provecho de sus cantidades grandes de chakra en conjunto con la capacidad del kage bunshin de transmitir sus recuerdos y memorias cuando se dispersaba al usuario del jutsu.

Danzo no escatimo en gastos y llevo papel de chakra más raro y de la más alta calidad, según lo que escucho de Itachi ese fin de semana el papel que le chakra que había conseguido Danzo para él no era nada ordinario, era raro encontrarlo incluso para clanes prominentes y de renombre como el clan Uchiha pues en realidad Danzo había conseguido cinco papeles de chakra distintos cada uno para cada tipo de afinidad natural existente, según Itachi por muy pequeña que fuera la afinidad natural del usuario el papel de cada elemento reaccionaria y también indicaría si la afinidad del usuario era alta, media o baja.

Regularmente se usaba papel de chakra ordinario para averiguar la afinidad a la naturaleza del chakra del usuario pero siempre había un porcentaje de error en la detección de afinidad natural pues si las afinidades eran contrarias aun por raro que fuera el caso este papel solo mostraría la afinidad natural predominante por ejemplo si el ninja vertía su chakra en este papel y tenía afinidad por el fuego y el agua regularmente solo mostraría la afinidad al agua ya que el agua predomina sobre el fuego aunque la afinidad natural por el fuego fuera mayor el papel no mostraría dicha afinidad.

Ya había pasado medio año desde que había dominado por completo sus dos afinidades naturales y había aprendido algunos jutsus de cada elemento asi como imbuir el chakra de naturaleza en sus armas, Naruto presento un caso raro de afinidades pues estas eran opuestas y una de ellas era extremadamente rara en konoha, estaba agradecido de que Danzo había conseguido este papel de chakra especializado pues de haber usado un papel de chakra ordinario su afinidad por el viento habría predominado sobre la de rayo y probablemente nunca se habría enterado de su segunda afinidad natural. Por los resultados que observaron ambas afinidades eran extremadamente altas.

Danzo mostro gran interés en la afinidad de viento de Naruto pues como uno de los pocos ninjas con esa afinidad, siempre era agradable encontrar a otra persona con afinidad al viento ya que era extremadamente raro en konoha. Naruto a su vez estaba feliz de tener una afinidad natural igual a otra de las de Itachi ya que su hermano tenía afinidad por el agua, el fuego y el viento.

Danzo había entrenado personalmente a Naruto algunos viernes sobre su afinidad natural de viento e incluso le dio algunos de sus jutsus personales de estilo viento, Naruto aprendió los jutsus rápidamente, pero estaba más impresionado por el estilo personal de Danzo de imbuir chakra del viento en armas ninja sobre todo en los kunai y los shuriken. Era por decir lo menos impresionante el cómo imbuyendo chakra del viento en un shuriken este podría cortar rocas como si fueran mantequilla, el solo pensar en lo destructivo que sería la combinación de este shuriken imbuido con chakra del viento junto al shuriken bunshin jutsu sería.

Sus conocimientos y habilidades de fuuinjutsu fue una de las áreas en las que su aprendizaje fue más rápido y destacado con Ryuuga entrenándolo diariamente desde que aprendió el kage bunshin sus conocimientos en fuuinjutsu crecieron día a día exponencialmente, razón por la que Naruto se sentía orgulloso pues era ahora consiente de la reputación del clan Uzumaki como maestros del Fuuinjutsu.

Su kenjutsu también fue otra de sus más destacadas habilidades como futuro ninja, prefería el uso de su chokuto sobre las otras diferentes espadas con las que entrenaba a pesar de que su habilidad con la katana era igual o incluso mejor aunque invertía más horas de entrenamiento con su chokuto que la katana a lo que su sensei de kenjutsu le insistió sobre favorecer más el uso de la katana sobre la chokuto pero Naruto tercamente continuo favoreciendo la chokuto, no ayudaba que Itachi le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños una Chokuto con metal de chakra de la más alta calidad con el mango y la funda completamente negros con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en el mango en ambos lados.

Todavía faltaba medio año para su entrada en la academia ninja, sin embargo, Naruto fácilmente podría tomar los exámenes de graduación y aprobar con calificaciones perfectas en este punto.

Naruto se encontraba caminando mientras pensaba en el magnífico regalo que Itachi le había dado en su anterior cumpleaños, estaba en los primeros días de junio a una semana del cumpleaños de Itachi y esta vez Naruto estaba preparando un regalo especial que esperaba que a su hermano le gustara pues no quería decepcionarlo o darle un regalo inferior al que Itachi le había dado en su anterior cumpleaños.

Entro lentamente en la tienda esperando que su pedido estuviera listo, había venido con el anbu con mascara de perro pues él le aconsejo esta tienda de armas ninja para cualquier cosa que buscara.

El dueño rápidamente lo reconoció, pero no era raro que lo hiciera ¿Cuántos niños de seis años llegaban a una tienda para ninjas pidiendo que le forjaran un par de espadas?

"¡oooh chico! Me preguntaba cuando vendrías"

El dueño de la tienda le sonrió ampliamente. Naruto no sabía si era por la compañía del anbu o si el dueño era verdaderamente asi de amable con él de manera natural a pesar del kyuubi.

"hola señor, ¿están listos?"

"por supuesto, lo más difícil fue conseguir el metal de chakra de alta calidad, luego de eso el forjarlos fue cosa de niños ¡hahahahaha!"

El dueño de la tienda rio fuertemente obviamente confiaba en sus habilidades.

"espérame aquí iré a buscar tu pedido"

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Mientras esperaba a que el dueño volviera, camino a los estantes llenos de diferentes armas mirándolas cuidadosa y detenidamente a cada una de ellas. De repente sintió que alguien lo miraba desde la puerta en la que poco antes el dueño de la tienda se había ido en búsqueda de su pedido, cuando volteo para ver quien lo espiaba vio a una niña que parecía ser un año mayor que él, tenía una blusa roja de estilo chino y su pelo castaño recogido en un par de bollos, lo miraba con curiosidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que él la había atrapado espiándolo y se ocultó tras la puerta a lo que segundos despues escucho la estridente risa del hombre y le escucho diciéndole algo a la niña aunque no entendió lo que le dijo.

Saliendo de la puerta en la que había visto a la niña ocultarse antes, el dueño de la tienda tenía una gran sonrisa y una caja negra ornamentada con diseños intrincados en los bordes de color dorado que cargaba con cuidado. El hombre dejo la caja en el estante mientras la abría y dejaba ver a Naruto u par de tantō gemelos con vaina y mango negros el mango tenía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki de un lado con una N tallada bajo el símbolo Uzumaki y el símbolo del clan Uchiha del otro lado con una I tallada bajo el símbolo Uchiha.

Tomando un tantō de la caja Naruto retiro la vaina lentamente observando el filo de la pequeña espada, ambas habían sido forjadas tomando como base un arma que se había convertido legendaria bajo el uso de Sakumo Hatake la espada chakra de luz blanca, el tantō tenía doble filo asi como una punta al final de la misma a diferencia de los tantō usados por los anbu. Imbuyo su chakra en la espada y realizo un corte vertical desde encima de su cabeza que termino a la altura de sus rodillas observando el destello de chakra blanco que dejaba el arma tras su movimiento.

Lo más difícil para la elaboración del arma era ciertamente conseguir el metal especial para volver a hacer un par de tantō iguales a la espada chakra de luz blanca del antiguamente famoso ninja llamado colmillo blanco de konoha gracias a su distintiva arma.

Naruto miraba asombrado la pequeña espada en sus manos.

"veo que te gusto"

Volviendo su atención al herrero que forjo el par de tantō gemelos.

"mmm, es mejor de lo que esperaba…"

"Satoshi"

Contesto ante la pregunta silenciosa de Naruto, riendo divertido ante la torpeza del niño, pues cuando vino a su tienda dos meses antes para hacer el pedido de los tantō estaba tan nervioso que olvido preguntarle su nombre.

Dejo el tantō en la caja de nuevo junto a su espada gemela cerrándola de nuevo.

"gracias, Satoshi-san vendré el próximo mes para seguir pagando por los tantō"

Naruto se inclinó profundamente antes de sellar la caja en su mano izquierda saliendo momentos despues mientras daba pequeños saltos en su camino y se reía alegremente porque estaba seguro de que a Itachi le gustaría su regalo.

Itachi era muy importante para él y eso era lo que le quería mostrar a su hermano con su regalo, no solo se volvió su persona más importante, sino que Naruto sabía que para Itachi, él también se había vuelto alguien importante e irremplazable, incluso en estos meses Itachi le enseño sin dudar sus jutsus personales como el karasu bunshin (clon de cuervos) que era un jutsu que el mismo Itachi había creado y era su jutsu insignia además según lo que había hablado con Izumi ni siquiera a Sasuke se le había enseñado el jutsu por su hermano.

…

Finalmente, el día del cumpleaños de Itachi llego y en cuanto había acabado su entrenamiento diario Naruto se reunió con Izumi y Shisui en casa de Izumi pues planeaban hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Itachi durante la tarde, pues en la noche se suponía que el clan Uchiha entero celebraría el cumpleaños del heredero del clan, sin embargo, Itachi parecía reacio a que Naruto se encontrara con los demás miembros del clan y sobre todo con Fugaku. Naruto no sabía porque era esto, sin embargo, sabía que no era porque Itachi se avergonzara de él ni mucho menos su hermano sin duda lo estaba protegiendo, pero Naruto no tenía idea de que lo quería proteger.

Pasaron unas horas juntos festejando el cumpleaños de Itachi mientras Naruto y Shisui se burlaban del torpe comportamiento entre Izumi e Itachi pues solo ellos sabían que habían comenzado a salir en secreto hace un año y regularmente evitaban ser vistos juntos en público, pero sentados al lado del otro frente a las miradas burlonas de Naruto y Shisui, Izumi no podía evitar estar ruborizada mientras agarraba la mano de Itachi, e Itachi por su parte se sentía incómodo estar mostrando afecto frente a otras personas pues todo el tiempo trataba de mostrarse estoico, pero aun asi ambos no soltaban la mano del otro pues ocasiones como esta donde podrían estar juntos sin aparentar ser solo amigos eran muy raras y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a desaprovechar la oportunidad aunque fuera a expensas de las burlas de Naruto y Shisui.

Finalmente, Itachi comenzó a abrir los regalos que le habían traído, Itachi abrió el regalo de Shisui, que eran equipamiento ninja de primera calidad, repuestos de shuriken, kunai entre otras cosas. El regalo simple dejo mudos a Naruto e Izumi que habían pasado por muchos problemas para conseguir sus propios regalos, sin embargo, Itachi parecía feliz y satisfecho, como era de esperar de Shisui que conocía bien a Itachi. Cuando Itachi trato de abrir el regalo de Izumi, este fue rápidamente detenido pues Izumi le dijo que lo debía abrir cuando estuviera solo y en privado, de modo que el siguiente y ultimo regalo era el de Naruto que al instante se puso nervioso preguntándose si le gustaría su regalo.

Rápidamente Naruto saco del sello la caja y la abrió para que Itachi viera el contenido, cuando Itachi vio los tantō gemelos se sorprendió pues nunca espero que Naruto gastara tanto dinero en su regalo, lo que le preocupaba era cuanto había tenido que gastar Naruto para conseguir que forjaran las cuchillas pues a simple vista se dio cuenta de que no eran ordinarios, pero no le podía preguntar a Naruto por eso pues sabía que el rubio se negaría a contestarle y seguramente para su pequeño hermano eso era lo que menos importaba.

Naruto tomo el par de tantō dentro de la caja y le entrego uno a Itachi estirando su pequeño brazo derecho con una pequeña espada en su mano.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Itachi nii-chan!"

Itachi no dudo y tomo el tantō en la mano derecha de Naruto. Mientras Shisui solo silbo ante la vista del regalo de Naruto e Izumi dio un corto '¡guau!' ante la vista. Todos sabían sobre el significado del regalo de Naruto e Itachi tenía una gran sonrisa por la devoción y afecto que su 'otouto' le quería mostrar con este, en la antigüedad era una costumbre que para expresar su aprecio y como un símbolo de una amistad eterna, la parte gemela de un tantō se regalaba a la otra persona mientras la otra parte se la quedaba el que hacia el regalo. Lo que Naruto trataba de transmitir con su regalo era un símbolo para sus deseos de mantener su 'hermandad' eterna asi como que él siempre lo seguiría incondicionalmente y nunca lo traicionaría como su hermano pequeño.

Itachi estaba muy conmovido ante el gesto de su 'otouto', siempre supo que el niño lo amaba, pero tener algo tangible como símbolo de su vínculo dado por él le hacía sentir calidez que fluía desde las profundidades de su corazón.

"gracias otouto, me encanto tu regalo, siempre lo guardare a mi lado como muestra de nuestra eterna fraternidad, este será la cuchilla que represente nuestro vinculo como hermanos, siempre que ambos tengamos la otra mitad gemela de ella no habrá nadie que nos separe como verdaderos hermanos en todo menos en sangre"

Naruto comenzó a abrazar a Itachi cuando escucho sus palabras y vio el cuidadoso agarre que tenía sobre la cuchilla en sus manos. Itachi solo devolvió el gesto abrazando al niño en su pecho y le susurro en su oído.

"Juro por esta cuchilla que siempre te protegeré otouto"

Naruto aguanto con todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir lagrimas ante las palabras de Itachi mientras se abrazaba fuertemente del pecho de su hermano.

Shisui e Izumi solo esperaron en silencio a que terminaran su abrazo, ambos sabían lo que significaba el gesto de Naruto y estaban impresionados, en este punto Shisui solo se preguntaba del destino que sufriría cualquier persona que intentara hacer daño a Naruto pues ellos sin lugar a duda sufrirían la ira de su hermano si hacian sufrir al niño. En algunos años incluso Naruto se volvería aterrador ante cualquiera que dañara a su preciado onii-chan.

Para desgracia de Naruto la hora de que los Uchiha se marcharan finalmente llego y él no tuvo otra opción más que separarse de ellos por ahora, pero como consuelo llevaba el tantō gemelo a la otra mitad que tenía Itachi en su mano derecha como un recordatorio del juramento de su hermano y su ahora eterna fraternidad. Mientras caminaba a su apartamento preguntándose lo que vendría en el futuro para él y su hermano.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Viaje a Uzushio**

Habían pasado ya varios meses luego del cumpleaños de Itachi y Naruto había progresado mucho en sus entrenamientos, pero había llegado a un cuello de botella pues su progreso en ninjutsus fue detenido debido a que comenzaron a dedicar más y más horas a intentar hacer que las habilidades de su linaje Uzumaki salieran a la luz. En cuanto al fuuinjutsu su progreso fue excelente y quizás en todo el mundo ninja actual no habría ningún niño de su edad que lo dominara a su nivel, aunque si lo comparamos con verdaderos maestros de esta rara arte ninja, su habilidad no podría ser reconocida aún.

Sin embargo, su progreso con habilidades sensoriales fue muy lento, incluso parecía que él no tenía mucha esperanza para despertar dicha habilidad sensorial. Aun con todos los rollos que había leído sobre esa habilidad y su desarrollo, además también contaba con la instrucción y consejo del anbu de raíz sobre habilidades sensoriales él no había hecho grandes progresos.

Pero la habilidad en que menos progreso había tenido fue en su entrenamiento para crear las afamadas cadenas de chakra del clan Uzumaki, por no decir que su progreso en ello fue nulo. No había nadie que dominara esa habilidad y tampoco tenía rollos que le enseñaran como formar las cadenas a partir de su chakra por lo tanto el solo había intentado en vano una y otra vez recrear dicha habilidad desde cero bajo los pocos consejos que le podían dar sus variados sensei de raíz.

No importaba el número de clones que hiciera por día para que le ayudaran en su entrenamiento, sus crecimientos en esas habilidades eran casi inexistentes, estas habilidades eran reconocidas en todo el mundo shinobi como excepcionales y raras solo vistas en el clan Uzumaki y no tenían parangón en todo el mundo. Si bien las habilidades sensoriales existían en todo el mundo shinobi, el clan Uzumaki llevaban esta habilidad a otro nivel donde otros ninjas sensoriales solo podían bajar su cabeza en vergüenza al comparar sus habilidades con las habilidades innatas del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo al no poder desarrollar estas técnicas como el resto de su clan, Itachi lo apoyo y levanto su ánimo llevándolo a comer ramen durante esos fines de semana en que él había intentado despertar dichas habilidades. Naruto no era el único decepcionado con este progreso en su entrenamiento, Danzo había esperado que el chico dominara dichas habilidades rápidamente al igual que su progreso vertiginoso en otras artes ninja, por lo que cuando Naruto se topó con un muro en su continuo cultivo como un ninja, Danzo tomo una decisión respecto a la inusual situación que nadie se había esperado, y de este modo Danzo se había presentado frente a Hiruzen el tercer hokage con una propuesta.

El hokage por su parte había pasado un tiempo estudiando a Danzo como si quisiera ver a través de él completamente antes de tomar una decisión respecto a la repentina petición de Danzo. Encendió su pipa e inhalo una gran bocanada de humo que segundos despues exhalo relajándose un poco antes de hablar con el viejo halcón de guerra frente a él que no había mostrado ningún cambio en su postura tan estoico e inexpresivo como una estatua.

"Asi que quieres ir a las ruinas Uzushiogakure para llevar a Naruto ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir en este 'viaje', Danzo?"

La expresión del viejo hokage era severa y su tono de voz exigía respuesta inmediata, desde que había visto a Naruto en la cama del hospital tras su 'accidente' el viejo hokage se había sentido culpable por esa situación y se había jurado a si mismo proteger mejor al niño. Pero aún más que ese silencioso juramento en su interior el viejo hokage se había encariñado con Naruto como si de su propio nieto se tratase, si bien no se habían visto muchas veces durante todo este tiempo él siempre trataba de visitar al niño cuando tenía tiempo libre, y cada vez que lo hacía Naruto solo le sacaba sonrisa tras sonrisa con su cálida actitud que irradiaba de manera natural del pequeño niño, asi que en este punto Naruto se volvió alguien verdaderamente cercano a él. Cualquiera que se atreviera a amenazar la seguridad de Naruto recibiría el más duro castigo, Naruto se había convertido en sí mismo en la _*escala inversa_ del hokage.

 **(*escala inversa: todos los dragones tienen una escala inversa o escama inversa que es muy sensible y cualquiera que se atreva a tocarla sufrirá la ira de un dragón y una muerte horrible)**

"Naruto es un descendiente del clan Uzumaki, las habilidades especiales de su clan son extremadamente útiles, en caso de alguna emergencia si Naruto domina la habilidad para crear cadenas de chakra él podría prevenir muchos desastres para la aldea asi como retener a los bijuus en caso de un ataque de estos, además si domina las habilidades sensoriales especiales del clan Uzumaki, él podría detectar a enemigos a kilómetros de distancia, la aldea necesita que Naruto domine esas habilidades, no podemos prescindir de ellas, sin embargo no tenemos el conocimiento necesario para enseñarle a el chico como desarrollar esas habilidades por lo que tal vez logremos obtener el conocimiento para enseñarle si vamos al lugar de origen de su clan, además…"

"¿¡es que acaso te has vuelto loco!?"

"…"

El hokage no pudo seguir escuchando, todo el asunto bajo las palabras e Danzo sonaba como el curso de acción más natural y lógico para hacer, pero nadie se había atrevido a ir a Uzushio tras su caída a manos de una corta alianza entre varias aldeas ninja y la razón tras ello era que incluso los invasores que habían destruido la aldea varios años atrás no volvieron para contar sobre la destrucción de la villa ya que en cuanto los Uzumaki se habían dado cuenta de su inminente final en manos de los invasores activaron un sello prohibido que aniquilo con todas las fuerzas invasoras junto a sí mismos, la única razón por la que se supo sobre el sello fue que pocos líderes de cada ejercito permanecieron fuera de la gran isla en la que se erigía el pueblo de Uzushiogakure, ellos observaron desde sus barcos el como todos los shinobi que comandaron a pelear fueron aniquilados dentro del sello junto a los Uzumaki que en sus últimos instantes sonreían ante su muerte a sabiendas de el gran golpe que le habían dado a las fuerzas invasoras con su último aliento y ultimo fuuinjutsu prohibido.

"incluso si ya han pasado alrededor de 25 años desde su caída el sello aún sigue activo y cualquiera que se atreva a dar un paso en las tierras de Uzushio se puede considerar un hombre muerto"

"cierto… sin embargo Naruto es un Uzumaki, si ellos eran tan versados en fuuinjutsu como cuentan las leyendas entonces sin lugar a duda ellos dejarían una manera de acceder en Uzushio a sus descendientes en la barrera protectora que quedó luego del fuuinjutsu suicida con el que se inmolaron junto a sus enemigos en aquel entonces"

A pesar de las palabras razonables de Danzo, Hiruzen no podía evitar exaltarse ante la posibilidad de llevar a Naruto a Uzushio donde nadie se había atrevido a poner un pie en todo el tiempo luego de su destrucción por la barrera protectora que dejaron los Uzumaki tras la invasión orquestada por una alianza temporal entre Kumo, Iwa, Kiri y algunas otras aldeas más pequeñas que se unieron para eliminar al clan Uzumaki que en ese momento era el clan más poderoso del mundo shinobi, actualmente hay cinco grandes aldeas ninja pero antes de la caída de Uzushiogakure había 6 grandes aldeas con Uzushio siendo una de ellas, y considerando que la aldea la conformaba un solo clan y se clasificaba como la aldea más fuerte solo con konoha detrás en fuerza, actuaron en conjunto para tratar con el clan Uzumaki antes de que se fortalecieran más y se volvieran una 'amenaza' para ellos pues mientras más años pasaban su fuuinjutsu mejoraba a pasos agigantados por lo que actuaron antes de que un posible futuro sello maestro amenazara sus aldeas.

"incluso si lo que dices es cierto que pasa si cuando Naruto toca la barrera es atacado por ella como todos los demás que se atreven tontamente a tocarla, ¿Cómo tomarías la responsabilidad de ser culpable por la muerte de Naruto?"

"…"

Antes de que Danzo comenzara a hablar fue interrumpido por Hiruzen.

"no… olvídalo incluso discutir eso es tonto, de verdad creerías que te permitiría llevar contigo a Naruto fuera de la aldea, ¿de verdad crees que te tengo tanta confianza para que hagas algo como eso?"

"incluso si tu no me crees Hiruzen, mi objetivo no tiene lado oscuro o ambiciones secretas en esta ocasión, esta vez solo actuó en beneficio de la aldea y en todo caso en beneficio del propio niño, ¿acaso no sabes cuánto desea él mismo el poder usar las habilidades de su clan?, ¿acaso no sabes que él quiere obtener esas habilidades como una conexión demuestre su conexión con su familia y en mayor instancia con su madre, a la que nunca pudo conocer?, este es su legado Hiruzen incluso tú no eres tan malvado como para negarle uno de sus deseos más sinceros, ¿no es asi?"

'maldito Danzo, ¡está usando los sentimientos de Naruto para persuadirme!'

Al ver la expresión constreñida del viejo hokage, Danzo decidió dar un paso atrás en su 'petición', muchos insensatos no sabían cómo negociar y solo empujaban hacia adelante si ceder un poco durante una discusión, pero un maestro en ello sabía bien cuando avanzar y retroceder en una situación de negociación como esta, un tonto que solo avanza y presiona no puede tener éxito aun por más viciosos que fueran sus argumentos solamente una persona sagaz que sabe cuándo avanzar es capaz de obtener el éxito.

"no te preocupes el que yo vaya es solo para asegurarme por mí mismo de la seguridad del joven Naruto, incluso si no tengo sentimientos como los tuyos hacia el niño yo siempre eh actuado por el bien de la aldea y este niño será el próximo protector de la aldea, sé que le puedo confiar la responsabilidad de mantener la seguridad en konoha luego de mi muerte, él se convertirá en un líder necesario para la aldea y por lo tanto no podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo en una misión por no estar suficientemente preparado y tampoco podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de que desarrolle completamente todo su potencial como un ninja"

"…"

"como dije no tienes que preocuparte tu podrás elegir a los miembros de esta expedición, solo pido que dejes ir a tres de mis anbu con habilidades especiales para asegurar la seguridad de Naruto llevare a un ninja sensor, otro será especialista en ninjutsu y finalmente otro será especialista en fuuinjutsu. Sus habilidades son indispensables para la misión, aparte de eso tu podrás elegir que otros ninjas irán a la misión para que te sientas más cómodo sobre la seguridad de Naruto"

"… incluso si dices eso…"

"déjalo, dime tu respuesta en una semana, necesitas pensarlo tranquilamente para que me des una respuesta, tal vez quieras ver a Naruto para que lo consideres mejor, recuerda que no falta mucho para su ingreso a la academia ninja, luego de eso será mucho más difícil tratar de llevarlo a Uzushio, además es posible que, si esperamos demasiado, será imposible que despierte sus habilidades Uzumaki cuando crezca"

Sin decir otra palabra el viejo halcón de guerra salió de la habitación con un paso lento usando su viejo bastón para caminar y quitar parte del peso en una de sus piernas lastimadas durante las anteriores guerras. Hiruzen solo se quedó fumando pensando que debería de hacer, si bien su confianza en Danzo no le permitía dejarlo salir de la aldea junto a Naruto, todos sus argumentos fueron sólidos y validos por no decir que incluso el reconocía el deseo de Naruto por adquirir su legado Uzumaki. Si bien había confiado ya el entrenamiento de Naruto en Danzo, ellos apenas tenían poco contacto directo y este era completamente supervisado, el entrenamiento y encuentros cortos comparado con salir de la aldea juntos durante unas semanas eran dos conceptos completamente diferentes, tan diferentes y distantes como el cielo y la tierra.

'¿Un viaje a Uzushiogakure eh?'

Recordó la época en que la gran aldea aliada fue invadida y destruida. Tal vez de no ser por las grandes pérdidas que sufrieron las otras grandes aldeas ninja en ese entonces cuando ellos se habían vuelto vulnerables tras la victoria de la tercer gran guerra ninja y el ataque del kyuubi habrían sido aniquilados por las otras aldeas al igual que Uzushiogakure. En esa ocasión Kumo, Iwa y además Kiri perdieron gran parte de sus ninjas elites en una sola noche y sus fuerzas se redujeron drásticamente, ellos habían usado la noche para atacar al clan Uzumaki para dar su golpe mientras la mayoría de los Uzumaki dormían, habían contado con el elemento sorpresa, pero de lo que se habían enterado los espías de Konoha en otras aldeas, los sorprendidos esa noche no fueron los Uzumaki y en cambio fue la alianza temporal la que fue tomada por sorpresa.

Los Uzumaki con su habilidad sensorial se habían dado cuenta con mucha antelación de su ataque y habían dado un duro golpe en la alianza temporal tras lo que se habían retirado, solo que Kumo e Iwa haciendo honor a su reconocida actitud obstinada y terca siguieron con su plan arrastrando a los ninjas de Kiri y las otras tres pequeñas aldeas que conformaban la alianza temporal con ellos por lo que a la mañana siguiente se olvidaron de todas las tácticas y solo atacaron con fuerza bruta de forma caótica y sin ningún orden para causar confusión en los Uzumaki. Tras medio día de lucha sin parar, los Uzumaki realizaron su fuuinjutsu prohibido llevándose a miles de ninjas enemigos con ellos, forzando la desaparición de las tres aldeas pequeñas de la alianza y la profunda decadencia de ninjas de elite de las otras tres grandes aldeas de las que hasta el día de hoy no se habían recuperado completamente.

Los Uzumaki habían hecho honor a su reconocida fuerza y lucharon ferozmente con la espada igualando el poder de una alianza de varias aldeas ninja en conjunto con su fuuinjutsu, con su habilidad sensorial junto a los pocos que dominaban las cadenas de chakra eran tan aterradores como los demonios para aquellos que se habían atrevido a cruzar sus espadas con ellos durante esa invasión, de no ser por la gran superioridad numérica de la alianza que era alrededor de 15 invasores por cada Uzumaki en Uzushiogakure, el afamado clan de pelirrojos habría salido victorioso y de no haber sido por esa superioridad ellos no se habrían sacrificado a sí mismos para acabar con la fuerza invasora provocando la caída de su patria junto a miles de miembros del clan y también que los pocos sobrevivientes de la invasión se vieran obligados a dispersarse por el mundo ninja ocultando sus identidades, de los cuales poco o nada se sabía sobre su actual paradero.

Si Naruto fuera capaz de adquirir dichas habilidades su potencial se vería elevado varias veces e incluso le podría salvar la vida en un momento de necesidad, incluso si el Kyuubi tratara de apoderarse de él o escapar de su sello, con la habilidad de crear cadenas de chakra él tendría la posibilidad de suprimir el poder del kyuubi dentro del sello evitando la tragedia en sí mismo y la posible tragedia que caería en Konoha si el kyuubi fuera liberado dentro de ella de nuevo.

"¡fuuu!, estoy muy viejo para esta posición"

Sin más se levantó de su asiento con la intensión de caminar por el pueblo para despejar su mente y bajar la tensión que se había formado de su anterior reunión con Danzo.

…

Una semana había pasado desde la reunión de Danzo y el hokage y finalmente Sarutobi había aprobado la exploración de Uzushiogakure para intentar encontrar conocimiento que ayudara al entrenamiento de Naruto. Como precaución a cualquier motivo ulterior que pudiera tener Danzo tras esta exploración, el hokage envió dos escuadrones de anbu conformados de cuatro anbu cada uno para vigilar toda acción de Danzo y evitar que hiciera cualquier acción maliciosa e imprevista, estos dos escuadrones anbu seguirían al grupo principal con el que iría Naruto con varios metros de distancia. Además, el equipo anbu liderado por Kakashi, junto con los agentes de raíz y Danzo se encargarían de la seguridad de Naruto y serian todos parte del grupo principal que viajarían en medio de los otros dos escuadrones anbu, con esta fuerza shinobi cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y amenazara con la seguridad del niño solo le esperaba una muerte espantosa.

Había visitado a Naruto para preguntarle sobre el asunto en cuestión directamente, de esta forma Sarutobi al escuchar del mismo Naruto sobre su deseo de volverse más fuerte y dominar sus habilidades como un Uzumaki finalmente lo habían hecho elegir que hacer con la petición de Danzo.

En este momento Itachi y el viejo hokage se encontraban ayudando a Naruto a empacar sus cosas para el viaje aconsejándole lo que debía y lo que no debía de llevar para una 'misión' como esta. Naruto por su parte apenas si escuchaba los consejos de estos últimos pues aún se encontraba en un estado de ensueño en el que había caído luego de escuchar que irían a Uzushiogakure lugar donde se encontraba la aldea que una vez había habitado su clan, y no solo eso, sino que incluso esta sería la primera vez que Naruto saldría de Konoha.

Había leído muchos rollos que hablaban de otras aldeas y de todo tipo de diferentes paisajes en el exterior que él no conocía aun y no podía evitar emocionarse con su primer viaje fuera de la aldea, además como un regalo del cielo le habían dicho que su hermano iría todo el tiempo junto a él, protegiéndolo de todo peligro que pudiera enfrentar.

Incluso cuando Itachi no tenía misiones largas en las que Naruto no podría verlo durante semanas, solo podía hablar con él unas pocas horas al día, pues Itachi como un anbu tenía pocas horas libres y además tenía muchos deberes que cumplir y eventos a los que asistir como el heredero y futuro líder del clan Uchiha, por lo que sus horas juntos siempre eran pocas e incluso a veces tenían que ser medidas. Por lo que durante el tiempo en que durara la misión, él podría pasar todo el día con Itachi, pues el viejo hokage había dado órdenes especificas a Itachi de no actuar como anbu durante la misión y en cambio su deber era estar todo el tiempo al lado de Naruto protegiéndolo como un jonin a cargo de la seguridad del niño.

Por supuesto esto se debía a las grandes habilidades ninja de Itachi que asegurarían la protección de Naruto y en segunda instancia era un favor a Naruto y al mismo Itachi pues el hokage era muy consciente de la relación de hermanos que se había desarrollado entre ellos, además también sabía que ellos eran en este punto muy unidos y de no ser por las circunstancias especiales que los envolvía a ambos ellos serían inseparables.

A pocas horas antes del inicio de la misión el viejo hokage invito a Itachi y Naruto para comer un plato de ramen antes del inicio de la misión para hablar un poco más con los dos prodigios antes de que se marcharan en un largo viaje del que no volverían pronto.

Finalmente se encaminaron hacia las puertas de la aldea, donde partirían hacia Uzushiogakure con la intención de encontrar información que permitiera despertar las habilidades especiales del linaje de Naruto. El viaje sería largo, pero para Naruto este viaje solo podría ser descrito como maravilloso e increíble, pasaría tiempo con Itachi e incluso sería capaz de ver la tierra donde su madre había nacido.

Con este pensamiento en mente el pequeño Naruto con un par de rollos nuevos en su espalda donde guardaba todo su equipaje, apenas había dado una pequeña despedida al hokage cuando se echó a correr a toda velocidad con una declaración infantil como un reto a Itachi para ver quien llegaba primero a su Uzushiogakure. Nadie se esperaba tal desarrollo inusual en la situación uno tras otro comenzó a correr tras Naruto iniciando de la manera más extraña jamás antes vista una misión con la menor pisca de profesionalismo para vergüenza de los anbu, ninjas de elite que conformaban parte de esta misión, pues se habían visto obligados a correr tras un pequeño niño que estaba a poco tiempo de cumplir siete años.

Finalmente, cuando todos habían alcanzado a Naruto escucharon al niño gritar con fuerza para todos ellos.

"¡Vamos todos hacia Uzushiogakure!"

A lo que todos rieron con diversión para sus interiores ante el entusiasmo del pequeño niño.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Búsqueda en Uzushio**

Había pasado una semana desde su salida de konoha, la rutina diaria consistía en un entrenamiento matutino intensivo para Naruto que duraba solo una hora porque debían de avanzar continuamente a Uzushiogakure corrían la mayoría del tiempo y saltaban entre arboles cuando encontraban zonas boscosas, paraban dos veces al día para descansar, comían tres veces al día una antes de salir por la mañana , una durante uno de los descansos y finalmente la última comida la tomaban cuando acababan de establecer el campamento y un perímetro seguro para pasar la noche.

En algunas ocasiones debían de cargar a Naruto pues su cuerpo aun no resistía el continuo avance al paso de Danzo y los otros ninjas de elite, se turnaban la obligación de cargarlo, aunque Naruto quería protestar pues solo quería ser cargado por Itachi para pasar más tiempo con él, sin embargo, no lo hacía pues sabía que estaban en una misión y debía de comportarse además no quería convertirse en una carga para Itachi durante su misión.

De cualquier manera, gracias a esta misión había pasado todos los días junto a Itachi, asi que Naruto no se podía quejar. Incluso había mentido al decir que no había traído una casa de campaña para la misión y que se le había olvidado traerla, aunque era una mentira que él e Itachi sabían pues Itachi junto al hokage se habían asegurado de que Naruto llevara todo lo que necesitaría durante la misión, el Uchiha no dijo nada permitiendo asi que Naruto durmiera junto a él en su casa de campaña.

Durante el día incluso en los descansos solo podían hablar de cosas superfluas y triviales en presencia de los demás, pero durante la noche cuando se encontraban solos en la casa de campaña de Itachi, Naruto aprovechaba para preguntarle cosas más importantes a Itachi sobre su pasado, la historia de cómo se convirtió en chuunin y luego en anbu y también sobre el sueño del Uchiha. Para que otros no escucharan su conversación Naruto hacía uso de uno de los sellos para mantener el sonido encerrado en cierta área para que él pudiera hablar tranquilamente con Itachi, era un sello que le había enseñado Ryuuga, su sensei en fuuinjutsu recientemente y Naruto lo usaba para poder hablar con Itachi sin ser escuchados por los demás.

Había escuchado maravillado sobre la travesía en los exámenes chuunin de Itachi, supo que él fue uno de los dos únicos shinobi de konoha que habían tomado en solitario el examen chuunin siendo el otro shinobi su padre el cuarto hokage, escucho de Itachi que su padre había batido el récord de la mejor puntuación de la primera etapa del examen chuunin y su récord aún permanecía invicto. Además, Itachi le contó que él había batido el récord del más rápido en acabar la segunda etapa del examen chuunin y al igual que su padre su récord aún se mantenía en el top.

Conforme los días iban pasando los temas de los que hablaban se iban volviendo cada vez más profundos y Naruto una vez más había preguntado a Itachi sobre su sueño pues el heredero Uchiha siempre se había negado a contárselo, incluso cuando Naruto le había preguntado a Izumi y Shisui se sorprendió de que ambos tampoco sabían sobre el sueño de Itachi, parecía que el heredero Uchiha siempre había mantenido su sueño como un secreto que solo él sabía.

"Itachi nii-chan ¿me podrías decir cuál es tu sueño?"

"…"

Itachi quedo en silencio tras la pregunta de Naruto, su pequeño hermano ya le había preguntado varías veces sobre ello e Itachi siempre guardaba silencio evitando el tema, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Naruto no se rendiría hasta conseguir una respuesta. Sabía que estaban dentro de un sello que aseguraba que nadie más los escucharía fuera de la casa de campaña, aunque quisieran. Guardo silencio un rato considerando si decirle a Naruto sobre su sueño si lo hacía entonces esta sería la primera vez que le diría a alguien más sobre su sueño.

"…si te lo digo entonces te contaré la historia completa de porque elegí mi sueño y no debes de interrumpir mi historia ¿está bien otouto?"

"¡sí, está bien Itachi nii-chan!"

"…"

Itachi guardo silencio un momento pensando cómo empezar a contar toda la historia tras su sueño que había mantenido en secreto todo este tiempo. Naruto en cambio solo se sentía muy emocionado por que estaba a punto de conocer una parte importante de su hermano.

"cuando era niño, mi padre me llevo a un campo de batalla de la anterior tercer gran guerra ninja…"

Naruto al escuchar el comienzo de su relato sintió como se le helaba la sangre pues no esperaba que lo que le fuera a contar Itachi sería algo tan oscuro.

"yo acababa de cumplir 4 años en ese entonces, el campo de batalla al que me llevo era uno en donde la batalla había finalizado apenas un par de horas antes y todos los indicios de la guerra que se había librado en ese entonces se habían mantenido intactos, todos los cadáveres de los ninjas que habían muerto durante la batalla se amontonaban uno tras otro llenando todo mi campo de vista, solo el aura de la muerte impregnaba el ambiente en ese momento…"

Naruto comenzó a vislumbrar la escena en su mente y la imagen se adueñaba de su mente lo aterrorizaba, mientras más contaba Itachi la tensión se apoderaba de él. Entonces Naruto trago su saliva para liberar un poco la tensión que comenzaba en surgir en él, procurando no interrumpir a Itachi.

"estaba lloviendo fuertemente y yo sentía como la lluvia golpeaba sin piedad en mi cuerpo, mi padre estaba a mi lado, pero él no me había ofrecido nada cercano a la simpatía o el apoyo, no era que yo las hubiera deseado. En aquel momento me di cuenta exactamente de lo que yo era, yo no tenía miedo, tampoco estaba triste y aun asi no llore… mientras estaba bajo lo lluvia mi padre no podría notar si lloraba, pero aun asi no lo hice, en aquel momento sentía que si lloraba perdería algo importante, algo crítico para mi futura vida como un ninja, asi que resistí y no llore. La escena frente mi eran solo montañas de cadáveres, cuando vi a los protectores de frente de los ninjas que se apilaban muertos uno tras otro en montañas de cadáveres me di cuenta de que había ninjas que habían pertenecido a konoha y algunos otros eran de otras aldeas ninja, pero en ese momento los cadáveres que cubrían la tierra ya no pertenecían a una aldea y no tenían conexiones con ninguna frontera nacional, eso ya no importaba pues todos eran compañeros del mismo destino… todas las caras estaban llenas de angustia sin importar de que aldea ninja habían venido. Cuando le pregunte a mi padre el motivo por el que me había llevado a presenciar aquella escena él solo me había dicho que él se quería asegurar de que viera aquella realidad de la que formaría parte en el futuro como un ninja…"

Naruto sentía que ya no quería escuchar la historia de Itachi pues sentía como lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos al enterarse lo que había vivido su querido onii-chan, pero se obligó a seguir pues aun recordaba que le había dicho a Itachi que lo escucharía sin interrumpirlo y entonces Itachi continuo su relato.

"le pregunte a mi padre si ese era el mundo donde viviría, él solo me dijo que yo estaba en lo correcto, que los ninjas somos criaturas que vivimos para pelear y que nunca debía de olvidar lo que había visto ese día, yo solo mire a la escena que parecía una imagen salida del infierno y fui impregnándola en mi memoria y alma para nunca olvidarla. En ese momento sentí como un calor extraño se arremolinaba en mis ojos, aquella sensación era terrorífica, era como si una salvaje ola de poder fluyera hacía mis ojos, asi que cerré mis ojos, cuando paso el tiempo paso sentí que la ola de poder desaparecía lentamente… en aquel momento no sabía lo que me pasaba pero con los años y la experiencia me di cuenta de que era mi sharingan que comenzaba a despertar… pero siento que hice lo correcto en detenerlo, había sentido que si me entregaba a ese poder en ese momento dejaría de ser yo de alguna manera."

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar que su onii-chan habría podido despertar su sharingan mucho antes si él no se hubiera resistido a él.

"cuando volví a abrir los ojos la escena ante mi permanecía sin cambio alguno, recordé las palabras de mi padre y me di cuenta de que ese era el mundo en el que debía de vivir… sin embargo, yo no tenía intenciones de quedarme sentado sin hacer nada y aceptar la realidad del mundo en el que había nacido y entonces una voz surgió en mi interior dándole palabras a mis pensamientos… **_'la cambiare, cambiare la realidad de este mundo retorcido'_** _…_ me di cuenta de que era un error el querer resolver los problemas peleando, por cualquiera que sea la razón, me di cuenta de que este mundo era retorcido y debía de cambiar… este pensamiento se convirtió en mi fundación y juré que nunca olvidaría lo que había visto en aquel día, cuando mi padre me llevo a un campo de batalla para presenciar las consecuencias producidas por la guerra"

Itachi suspiro fuertemente recordando una vez más la escena de aquel entonces, y entonces la imagen de Shisui surgió en su mente superponiéndose a la imagen del campo de batalla seguida de la imagen de Sasuke, luego surgió la imagen de Naruto y finalmente surgieron varias imágenes de Izumi Uchiha recordando todos sus buenos momentos y recordándose a sí mismo por qué había entrenado tan duramente todos esos años, sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas por el sentimiento que surgió al querer proteger a sus seres queridos al cambiar el mundo ninja.

"pero me di cuenta de que este mundo no cambiaría solo con desearlo, yo debía de esforzarme por cambiar al mundo ninja, alguien debía detener las luchas sin sentido… yo nací en el clan Uchiha uno de los clanes más fuertes por su doujutsu, nací en la aldea ninja más fuerte una aldea en donde podría entrenar todos los días para volverme fuerte, asi que para cambiar al mundo me di cuenta de lo que debía de hacer, yo Itachi Uchiha me volvería el ninja más fuerte en este mundo y entonces podría eliminar las peleas sin sentido y el sufrimiento sin fin usando mi fuerza para detener la guerra… ese se volvió mi sueño"

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar el sueño de su hermano, no quería admitirlo pero incluso para él, el sueño de Itachi sonaba infantil, sin embargo al escuchar el tono serio de la voz de Itachi se dio cuenta de que él no estaba bromeando, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Itachi no pudo evitar creer en él, no podía poner en palabras lo que le transmitía Itachi en ese momento pero confiaba en él, Naruto confiaba en Itachi más que en nadie más en este mundo asi que como podía dudar de lo que él le estaba diciendo.

Se abalanzo a los brazos de Itachi abrazándolo fuertemente para tratar de transmitir su apoyo, pues aún se sentía un poco triste por lo que le había contado Itachi y sin su consentimiento lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"¡Itachi nii-chan! ¡Itachi nii-chan!... ¡tú puedes hacerlo, yo confió en ti! Se que lo lograras Itachi nii, yo te ayudaré para que logres hacer tu sueño realidad algún día"

Itachi se limitó a abrazar a Naruto, mientras se resistía a llorar, pues le había costado mucho hablarle a Naruto sobre su sueño y lo conmovieron las palabras de apoyo de su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo, no podía seguir hablando con Naruto toda la noche, pues como ya se encontraban cerca de su destino se tendrían que levantar temprano al día siguiente para comenzar de nuevo su viaje hacia las ruinas de Uzushiogakure. Asi que se acostaron para dormir para renovar su viaje a Uzushiogakure el día siguiente.

…

Dos días despues de la charla entre Itachi y Naruto finalmente estaban arribando a la isla donde se encontraba Uzushiogakure, habían pasado todo un día viajando en barco pues para llegar tenían que cruzar una parte del océano.

Cuando acabaron de desembarcar caminaron durante quince minutos por la orilla de la gran isla hasta que eligieron un punto para establecer una pequeña base donde se quedarías los siguientes días pues no podían adentrarse más allá de la costa. En este punto Naruto sería el único que podría entrar al territorio donde se habían establecido anteriormente los Uzumaki, existía una barrera alrededor de Uzushiogakure que hacía imposible el paso a la aldea a todos excepto a cualquier persona con el linaje de un Uzumaki en su sangre, según los informes de los especialistas de fuuinjutsu que habían mandado a explorar la zona luego de su caída tras la invasión.

Anteriormente ninjas codiciosos de pequeñas aldeas shinobi habían tratado de profanar y robar pertenencias y conocimiento de las ruinas que habían quedado de Uzushiogakure con la esperanza de mejorar el estatus de sus aldeas. Pero todos aquellos que se atrevieron a dar un paso dentro de la barrera en el perímetro de la antigua aldea destruida habían muerto incinerados, pues cualquiera que se atreviera a tratar de pasar imprudentemente por la barrera, se verían envueltos completamente en sellos que desconocían y segundos despues estos sellos producían llamas que no dejaban de brotar del sello hasta que consumieran la vida del cualquier intruso dejando de él solo cenizas.

En este punto Naruto se tendría que adentrar solo a las ruinas de Uzushiogakure pues todos los ninjas que lo acompañaban no podrían pasar a través de la barrera, sin embargo, no temían por la seguridad de Naruto pues según lo que podía ver Ryuuga en el sello la barrera seguía intacta y nadie había podido pasar a través de ella, por lo que no podría haber nadie dentro que amenazara la seguridad de Naruto.

Naruto tomo un mapa que le dio Danzo de Uzushiogakure que Konoha había guardado aun tras la caída del pueblo Uzumaki y finalmente tras escuchar varias instrucciones de Danzo y despues de despedirse de su hermano Itachi, Naruto traspaso la barrera y comenzó a correr en dirección de Uzushiogakure.

Naruto no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría dentro de la barrera ni cuanto tardaría para volver con el grupo de ninjas que lo acompañaban, pero estaba seguro de que a lo sumo pasaría dos días buscando por las ruinas Uzumaki aun si tenía dificultades para encontrar los rollos que le enseñaran a dominar la habilidad de crear cadenas de chakra y la habilidad sensorial famosa de los Uzumaki.

Cuando entro finalmente en las ruinas de Uzushiogakure que habían quedado tras la invasión de la alianza conformada por tres grandes aldeas shinobi y unas cuantas aldeas pequeñas que buscaban la destrucción del clan asi como su conocimiento en fuuinjutsu.

Lo que encontró Naruto lo sorprendió, las casas estaban intactas los únicos no había signos la invasión, tampoco encontró un solo cuerpo de cualquier ninja que hubiera muerto tras la invasión. Esto confundió al pequeño rubio pues había esperado encontrar una aldea completamente destruida, sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para pensar sobre ello de momento tenía dejar sus pensamientos de lado y apresurarse a encontrar lo que estaba buscando, asi que tomo el mapa que le había dado Danzo y encontró su ubicación actual y entonces comenzó a dirigirse hacia varios puntos del gran pueblo marcados en el mapa, eran lugares que en su momento habían tenido importancia en el pueblo donde habían vivido y muerto los miembros de su clan.

…

Había buscado por horas, pero incluso en la biblioteca no había encontrado un solo libro o pergamino sobre lo que había estado buscando… de hecho hasta ahora no había encontrado un solo rollo o libro en todo el pueblo lo que se le hizo extraño a Naruto y se preguntó si algún otro miembro de su clan que hubiera sobrevivido tras la invasión se había llevado todos los documentos en el pueblo. A pesar de sus dudas retomo su búsqueda donde la había dejado hasta que finalmente había llegado a la torre kage de Uzushio, este era el antiguo edificio donde los Uzukages habían liderado al clan durante generaciones.

Este era el último punto de búsqueda marcado en el mapa que le había dado Danzo, asi que comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que lo pudiera dirigir a su objetivo, sin embargo, no había nada que lo ayudara, cuando busco en el escritorio del Uzukage encontró un pergamino en un cajón secreto que había activado por error, sorprendido se apresuró para leer el contenido del mismo. Al abrirlo comenzó a leer lo que decía.

'vástago del clan, en el remolino confía y vierte tu esencia en el'

No había nada más escrito, pero estaba seguro de que sabía el significado del corto mensaje. Vástago del clan se refería a cualquier descendiente del clan Uzumaki, el remolino era el símbolo de su clan y la parte de la esencia se debía de referir a su sangre pues Naruto sabía que varios jutsus de sellado hacían uso de la sangre para su ejecución o activación dependiendo del sello.

Comenzó a buscar la cresta del clan Uzumaki por la habitación, pero no la encontró y empezó a mover muebles para ver si el símbolo estaba oculto hasta que finalmente movió un gran y pesado librero vacío con ayuda de dos clones de sombra y encontraron el símbolo del clan Uzumaki tras este. El símbolo era del tamaño de la palma de su mano, Naruto disperso los clones y con ayuna de un kunai se cortó su palma y poso la mano sobre la cresta de su clan y sintió que esta drenaba su chakra junto a la sangre que había brotado de su mano y varios símbolos de un sello comenzaron a aparecer y brillar por toda la pared.

Cuando el drenado de su chakra comenzó a hacerlo sentir cansado se preocupó pues si el fuuinjutsu no dejaba de drenar su chakra pronto podría morir de agotamiento de chakra en el caso más extremo. Sin embargo, no podía retirar su mano pues sentía como si estuviera pegada a la pared, asi que poco a poco sintió como perdía la conciencia mientras veía el brillo que emitía el sello iluminaba toda la habitación.

…

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya no se encontraba en la habitación del Uzukage, en cambio estaba en una habitación oscura donde podía ver que a unos metros se encontraba una vela encendida sobre una mesa alta, cuando se levantó vio un pequeño pergamino y un mapa sobre un pedestal, tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo.

'Descendiente del clan si estas leyendo esto significa que Uzushio ha caído, todo el pueblo tenía sellos que protegían todas las edificaciones, los sellos evitaban su destrucción al absorber la energía o el chakra de cualquier ataque que lo impactara, nuestro clan había desarrollado un fuuinjutsu prohibido que solo podía ser usado en caso de una invasión, el fuuinjutsu absorbería todo el chakra de los ninjas dentro del pueblo y lo usaría en una explosión de energía para diezmar a nuestros invasores este jutsu solo podía ser usado en caso de una calamidad que amenazara con la supervivencia de nuestro noble clan con el sacrificio de todos los miembros que se encontraran dentro del rango del fuuinjutsu, el chakra residual se vertería luego en una barrera especial que rodearía todo Uzushiogakure protegiendo el pueblo de cualquier intruso que codiciara nuestro conocimiento en fuuinjutsu. Este fuuinjutsu ya tiene varias generaciones desde su creación de modo que con el paso de los años inventamos sellos que podían proteger nuestro conocimiento contenido en rollos y libros en varias partes de la aldea y principalmente dentro de la biblioteca, estos libros y rollos tenían sellos especiales en ellos que se activarían al mismo tiempo que la activación del fuuinjutsu prohibido que se ha mencionado antes, para evitar la destrucción del conocimiento que habíamos logrado acumular durante varias generaciones almacenándolos todos instantáneamente en un gran rollo de sellado que se encuentra tras la pared frente a este pedestal. Descendiente del orgulloso clan del remolino no dejes que el gran nombre del clan Uzumaki se desvanezca, toma el rollo tras la pared y busca el arma ancestral sagrada que blandió el fundador del clan Uzumaki con el mapa en el pedestal, aprende todo lo que nuestros ancestros dominaron y enaltece de nuevo el nombre del clan Uzumaki sobre todas las naciones ninja. Haz renacer de nuevo al clan Uzumaki a su antigua gloria no dejes que nuestro legado se pierda"

Miro a la pared que estaba frente a la mesa, pero no vio ninguna puerta, no sabía cómo pasar al otro lado de la pared para obtener el rollo que se mencionaba en el pergamino, sin embargo antes de intentar obtener el rollo cogió el mapa al lado de el pergamino en la mesa y lo examino… se dio cuenta de que marcaba un sitio que estaba aislado de otras construcciones ni siquiera había indicios de que existiera alguna construcción en el mapa que le había dado Danzo en la ubicación marcada en el mapa del pedestal, el mapa debía de dirigirlo al arma ancestral que mencionaba el pergamino pero de momento solo quería encontrar el rollo mencionado en el pergamino.

Cuando examino la pared que se indicaba en el pergamino encontró la cresta del clan pintada en la pared… se limitó a verter un poco de sangre en ella, la pared comenzó a deslizarse hasta que le dio espacio suficiente a Naruto para pasar hasta el otro lado donde encontró un par de rollos de sellado en dos distintos pedestales separados por una mesa que tenía dos pergaminos en ella, Naruto miro extrañado a la escena frente a él pues en el pergamino solo se mencionaba un rollo de sellado y frente a él había dos rollos idénticos.

…

Cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta de que la pared volvía a la normalidad como si nunca se hubiera movido de su posición original y despues de salir de la habitación oscura solo vio unas escaleras que conducían hacía arriba y no podía ver el final de esta, asi que comenzó a subir hasta que se topó con una pared que obstruía su paso… ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando se cortó un dedo y vertió la sangre en la pared, esta se deslizo hacía un lado permitiéndole el paso.

Cuando cruzo el umbral la pared que le obstruía el paso anteriormente volvió a su posición original, Naruto ya no se sorprendió por esto en cambio miraba extrañado a sus alrededores pues no se encontraba en la habitación del Uzukage, escalo hasta el techo y se dio cuenta que había salido a espaldas de la entrada principal de la biblioteca y además era de noche no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había entrado a explorar Uzushiogakure, pero eso no importaba en este momento…

Lo único que se le ocurrió era que el sello en la habitación del Uzukage era alguna especie de fuuinjutsu de trasporte espacio-tiempo, la torre kage y la biblioteca estaban a 450 metros entre sí y la habitación en la que había despertado estaba por lo menos a 100 metros bajo el suelo según sus cálculos además estaba seguro de que la pared por la que había salido solo se activaba por dentro de modo que era virtualmente imposible obtener los dos rollos dentro de la habitación sin activar el sello en la habitación del Uzukage…

Naruto estaba harto de pensar en tantas cosas y se decidió a descansar durante la noche hasta la llegada de la mañana para comenzar a buscar el arma ancestral sagrada que se mencionaba en el pergamino que había leído antes. Invocó su casa de campaña que no había usado hasta ahora y se metió en ella decidido a dormir un poco antes de continuar con su búsqueda por la mañana.

Aun sentía los efectos del drenado de chakra ya que aún no recuperaba al cien por ciento de todo su chakra por lo que no tardo en conciliar el sueño sin saber que este era ya el sexto día que había estado dentro de Uzushio.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **El arma ancestral**

Naruto despertó a medio día, normalmente el despertaba temprano todos los días para su entrenamiento diario, pero al parecer la fatiga y tensión que había sufrido su cuerpo por haber experimentado un agotamiento de chakra fue mayor de lo que esperaba. No solo se despertó tarde, sino que su cuerpo se sentía un poco aletargado por lo que Naruto decidió ir a un rio que estaba cercano a la aldea que marcaba el mapa que le había dado Danzo.

Cuando llego al rio se despojó de toda su ropa y se metió al rio para bañarse y quitar un poco de la tensión que se había generado en su cuerpo. El agua estaba fresca y Naruto sintió sus músculos relajarse en el agua. Cuando acabo su baño se vistió y comenzó a comer un par de pescados que sus clones habían capturado y preparado mientras él se bañaba en el rio pues cuando había llegado al rio sintió mucha hambre como si no hubiera comido en varios días.

Cuando Naruto sacio su hambre comenzó a saltar en las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban al rio, en la dirección que estaba marcada en el pequeño mapa que había encontrado el día anterior, calculaba que al paso al que iba llegaría en 20 minutos a su destino además por la posición del sol sabía que era alrededor de las 2 de la tarde por lo que si encontraba rápidamente el arma ancestral podría estar de vuelta con Itachi antes de que fuera la hora de la cena que fue fijada por Danzo despues de salir de la aldea, por lo que Naruto no tenía tiempo que perder pues quería estar con Itachi esa misma noche para cenar junto a él, no era porque tenía miedo de encontrar un fantasma ni nada de eso… o por lo menos eso era lo que se decía Naruto a sí mismo.

Cuando llego a la zona que marcaba el mapa Naruto se sorprendió porque ahí no había nada, solo había más árboles y no había ninguna edificación cercana donde pudiera encontrar el tesoro que buscaba. Comprobó una vez más el mapa y confirmo que estaba cerca de la zona marcada pues se encontraba en la zona más septentrional de Uzushiogakure cercana al pueblo y tal como indicaba el mapa esta era la zona central de la gran isla, confundido bajo del árbol en el que estaba parado y comenzó a caminar buscando cualquier cosa que se destacara y noto que había una cadena interminable de árboles que tenían marcas talladas en su corteza.

¡Eran marcas de fuuinjutsu!, los arboles con el fuuinjutsu tallado en ellos estaban todos alineados y no importaba cuanto caminara Naruto no tenían fin, despues de caminar 15 minutos se dio cuenta de que había una curvatura que formaban los árboles marcados. Si los arboles tallados seguían de esta forma la misma curvatura acabarían formando un gran circulo, Naruto quería comprobar si su teoría era correcta, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo si quería volver con Itachi antes de que anocheciera.

Asi que camino para entrar dentro de la zona del circulo que estaba teorizando, pero cuando lo hizo sintió un extraño mareo y cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que no reconocía la zona en la que se encontraba, era muy parecida pues aún estaba rodeado de árboles como antes pero sentía que los arboles a su alrededor no eran iguales a los de antes cuando comprobó el árbol que estaba enfrente de él se dio cuenta de que el sello tallado en su corteza estaba orientada hacia el noroeste siendo que cuando lo había visto antes el sello estaba orientado en dirección al sureste.

Naruto volteo en la dirección por la que había caminado antes y se adentró en el gran circulo imaginario que encerraban las marcas de fuuinjutsu talladas en los árboles, sintió una vez más el extraño mareo y cuando comprobó el árbol más cercano a él se dio cuenta de que el sello había invertido una vez más la dirección en la que estaba orientado… Naruto no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando pero cuando repitió su acción anterior un par de veces más se dio cuenta de que siempre que lo hacía pasaba aquel extraño fenómeno, sentía un mareo y cuando comprobaba el árbol más cercano su orientación se invertía.

Una leve sospecha nació en su corazón y trato de verter chakra en los sellos que estaban tallados en los arboles sin embargo no pasó nada trato una vez más añadiendo un poco de su sangre y tampoco paso nada. Estaba a punto de irse pues esto no tenía ningún sentido no importaba cuanto lo pensara no tenía una respuesta para la inusual situación en la que se encontraba, pero intento una vez más algo distinto antes de irse, era tonto y quizá no funcionaría pero tenía que intentar todo lo que pudiera antes de irse, no podía irse con las manos vacías sabiendo que existía un arma muy poderosa dentro y no se rendiría tan fácilmente, incluso si no funcionaba no importaba demasiado tampoco despues de todo podía volver en un futuro cuando quisiera no era como que cualquier otra persona se metería a esta zona y encontraría el arma antes que él sin el mapa en su mano por no hablar de la barrera que estaba alrededor de toda la isla.

Naruto puso el pequeño mapa que había encontrado el día anterior en la habitación oscura y para su sorpresa la tinta que conformaba el mapa comenzó a fluir a los sellos tallados en el árbol y cuando toda la tinta desapareció del viejo pergamino en el que estaba dibujado el mapa los sellos en la corteza del árbol comenzaron a brillar de un color azul pálido, sellos comenzaron a aparecer en el aire que conectaban los sellos de un árbol a otro haciendo brillar a una cantidad incontable de árboles alineados a la perfección sin ninguno que estuviera un poco fuera de lugar.

Pocos segundos despues delante de Naruto apareció un portal justo en la dirección de la que había venido antes, no dudo cogió el pergamino y lo sello en su muñeca izquierda el pergamino sin tinta que antes formaba el mapa por el cual había encontrado estos extraños arboles con sellos tallados en su corteza no podía dejarlo atrás, quien sabe cuántos secretos más escondía, él simplemente no lo pudo dejar atrás, luego de eso corrió hacía el portal sin dudar.

Cuando cruzo el portal no había ningún árbol delante de él y en cambio estaba una gran pradera, todo lo que estaba dentro de su visión era de una tonalidad verde debido al pasto que cubría la tierra a sus alrededores, a lo lejos podía ver una gran mancha rosada en medio de la amplia pradera, cuando miro con más atención en esa dirección se dio cuenta de que la mancha rosa era un pequeño bosque de árboles sakura, cerezos que estaban llenos de flores rosadas y que cubrían un amplio terreno justo en medio de la pradera, aunque la primavera ya había pasado todos los árboles que se veían a lo lejos en el bosque estaban completamente florecidos y las coronas de los árboles que tenían una apariencia de nubes rosadas como si fueran hechas con algodón de azúcar decoraban la amplia pradera desde donde las estaba observado.

Cuando se dio media vuelta para ver el portal por el que había pasado se dio cuenta de que este se estaba cerrando lentamente y que alrededor del portal se veía una barrera de un color dorado que cubría a toda la pradera como si fuera un domo que mantenía a la pradera lejos de las impurezas del mundo exterior, la barrera era translucida y podía ver en el exterior que los arboles habían dejado de emitir luz y no brillaban más, en cambio ahora solo parecían un árbol más en el bosque exterior.

Naruto no había pensado en ello antes, sin embargo, el ecosistema parecía poco natural dentro de la isla pues el bosque era un bosque frondoso y se encuentran más en climas templados y menos húmedos que el clima y humedad que había en la isla, sus árboles eran muy parecidos a los que rodeaban a konoha, sin embargo, estas especies de árboles no deberían de existir con esta zona geográfica pues en este sistema insular el clima no era el adecuado para los árboles. Además, el extraño circulo perfecto que formaban los arboles alrededor de la pradera no debería de haber nacido de forma natural, por lo que el bosque que estaba rodeando a la pradera era sin duda un bosque antropogénico, probablemente era un bosque artificial hecho y plantado por el hombre.

Por otro lado, los cerezos en el interior de la barrera translucida parecían estar en su etapa de más esplendorosa floración del año que era la primavera, sin embargo, ya estaban a finales de verano y en unas semanas más comenzaría el otoño, por lo que la escena en ante sus ojos parecía demasiado antinatural de modo que sin dudas el bosque rosado también debía de ser un bosque antropogénico.

Sin perder más tiempo Naruto corrió en dirección a la mancha rosada en medio de la pradera, el bosque conformado de árboles sakura. Mientras corría no podría dejar de admirar el contraste de colores que ofrecían la pradera, los arboles sakura y finalmente un cielo artificial dorado, la escena ante el parecía que se trataba de un campo celestial, un campo onírico que el hombre no podría ver excepto en sus sueños más hermosos.

Cuando se acercó más a los cerezos se dio cuenta de que por encima de las coronas de los arboles sobresalía una construcción antigua, se trataba de un castillo de estilo japonés blanco. Apresuro el paso, pues sabía que ese era el lugar donde el arma ancestral debería de estar, por lo que no perdió tiempo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar uno de los tesoros del clan.

Cuando llego al bosque rosa que estaba lleno de cerezos en plena floración, ya se sentía muy ansioso por encontrar lo que había dentro del castillo, recorrió 500 metros del bosque de cerezos y llego al pie de un puente construido con madera rojiza que servía para cruzar un pequeño lago que rodeaba al castillo blanco, camino cinco minutos más cuando se encontró un camino largo y lleno de torii por 100 metros mientras cruzaba no podía evitar admirar la belleza del lugar aún más cerezos rodeaban el camino de torii y cada que caminaba debajo de cada torii sentía como su alma se apaciguaba y se sentía purificada.

Normalmente los torii eran construidos en la entrada de un santuario porque estos simbolizan y marcan la frontera entre el mundo profano y el sagrado. Por lo que al ver este camino hacía el castillo Naruto se dio cuenta de cuán importante debía de ser para su clan este lugar, probablemente era una zona sagrada para ellos, por lo que Naruto camino tranquilamente sin querer perturbar la tranquilidad del lugar hasta que llego a las afueras del castillo, que estaba conformado de cinco pisos por lo que podía ver desde fuera.

Entro en el castillo y se dio cuenta rápidamente de que el primer piso era usado para ceremonias espirituales por la apariencia del lugar, sin embargo, no encontró pistas de lo que buscaba por lo que subió al segundo piso donde encontró un montón de armas en pedestales y descripciones de fuuinjutsus que miembros destacados del clan habían usado con descripciones que hablaban sobre el arma su portador y las hazañas que hicieron en vida.

Cuando subió al tercer piso encontró varios retratos donde estaban plasmadas las caras de los líderes del clan durante sus largas generaciones con su nombre debajo y parte de su historia personal. Los retratos que más le llamaron la atención eran 7. seis estaban de un lado de un muro solitario y delgado en el centro de la habitación, debajo de su retrato estaban unas placas doradas con sus nombres y para sorpresa de Naruto el título y el número de Uzukage que habían portado en el pasado.

Leía cuidadosamente cada una de las historias de los Uzukages, pero la que más le había gustado era la historia de la shodaime Uzukage una chica bella con el cabello castaño, ella comenzó con el sistema de kages a diferencia de la creencia común de que Hashirama y Madara habían creado la posición y el sistema de las aldeas shinobi actuales, ya que antes de que Hashirama fuera el shodaime hokage Uzushiogakure ya había tenido dos anteriores kages y en ese momento Uzushio estaba siendo liderada por el sandaime Uzukage. Hashirama solo tomo el ejemplo del clan Uzumaki para la creación de Konoha, los demás pueblos no habían seguido el sistema cuando solo los Uzumaki lo tenían porque más que un pueblo conformado de varios clanes Uzushio era un pueblo conformado de un solo clan, sin embargo, cuando Hashirama adopto el sistema de kage de los Uzumaki en su propio pueblo cuando se hizo la alianza entre el Uchiha y el Senju y otros clanes, los demás pueblos siguieron su ejemplo.

La shodaime tomo la inventiva de crear la posición luego de que el clan Uzumaki había enfrentado una calamidad que había amenazado con la supervivencia del clan, si bien lograron evitar el desastre el pueblo tuvo grandes bajas, en aquel entonces habían muerto el patriarca y los ancianos que tomaban las decisiones del clan. Ella no podía tomar la posición de matriarca, pues a pesar de que su madre era hermana menor del patriarca y era de la línea sanguínea principal del clan, su madre nunca tuvo la posición de patriarca por lo que para un clan que siempre había respetado la línea sucesoria principal como sus líderes, siempre habían tomado a los primogénitos como los lideres sin importar si eran hombre o mujer.

La línea sanguínea de primogénitos Uzumaki se había perdido y para respetar la línea sucesoria que habían seguido desde la fundación de su clan, ella invento la posición del Uzukage. Ya que no habría una línea sucesoria de primogénitos que había nacido del fundador del clan, ella reestructuro el sistema de los líderes del clan y se le confiaría la posición Uzukage a el shinobi más fuerte del pueblo para que liderara al clan en armonía.

Nadie se opuso a su sistema porque ella era reconocida como la mejor prodigio que el clan había producido en generaciones. Su nombre era Hikari Uzumaki, era joven en su comienzo como una Uzukage pues había tenido 21 cuando fue nombrada la nueva líder del clan. Ella era excelente en el fuuinjutsu y ninjutsu, su jutsu emblema era el sakura bunshin que era un clon de sombras hecho con pétalos de la flor del cerezo que ella misma había creado pues el árbol cerezo era su árbol favorito y con su excelencia en ninjutsu fue capaz de desarrollar el jutsu a los 14 años. Ella fue incluso capaz de desarrollar la manipulación de luz llamado Kōton (光遁).

Por otro lado, el séptimo y último retrato estaba a espaldas de los seis retratos de los kages en el mismo muro, en el centro de la habitación, ese retrato no solo no parecía sufrir ningún signo de deterioro por todos los años que habían pasado desde que el retrato había sido pintado, la pintura estaba ornamentada con diseños de oro intrincados en el marco que rodeaba la pintura de cuerpo completo.

Era la pintura más grande en toda la habitación, en él se veía a un hombre con un aura imponente, pero con una disposición amable y justa, tenía el cabello negro azabache, una nariz recta y delgada ojos amplios y azules y una venda que cubría su frente, portaba una espada envainada en su cintura y tenía un cuerpo delgado, se vestía con una especie de kimono blanco con tomoes pintados en la zona alta del pecho.

Al lado de él estaba una mujer hermosa, tenía un cabello largo pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, tenía un aura de pureza y una apariencia extremadamente encantadora, era tan hermosa que no sería exagerado decir que tenía piel de hielo y huesos de jade, cara de nieve y labios de escarlata. Ella vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con un obi de color azul que combinaba con sus ojos que combinaba con sus ojos, tenía una mano sosteniendo el brazo del hombre y la otra en su estómago como si estuviera acariciando su vientre, en un claro gesto de una mujer embarazada, aunque en la pintura no pareciera tener el vientre abultado por la gestación de un bebe.

En las placas de oro estaba escrito Takeshi Uzumaki y Kaori Uzumaki, sin embargo, a diferencia de los demás retratos la placa de la pintura no tenía ninguna historia o descripción de las personas en el retrato, claramente este había sido el fundador y ancestro del clan Uzumaki y su esposa. Naruto sentía que había algo que lo conectaba con el hombre en la pintura, estaba claro que él era su descendiente, sin embargo, sentía una conexión profunda que no había sentido antes, era como si una parte de su alma se sintiera familiar al ver la imagen del hombre en la pintura.

Cuando Naruto salió de su estupor, de dio cuenta de que había pasado media hora mirando la pintura desde que comenzó a sentir la extraña sensación de conexión con el hombre llamado Takeshi. Se palmeo las mejillas para volver a concentrarse en la búsqueda del arma ancestral que por lo que podía ver se trataba de la katana en el retrato que tenía Takeshi en la cintura.

Subió al cuarto piso que a diferencia de los tres pisos debajo, este piso estaba casi completamente vacío, por la apariencia del mismo, se podía observar que se trataba de un _dōjō,_ Naruto vio que en el piso estado el emblema del clan Uzumaki con la figura de un loto a cada lado inmediato del emblema uno estaba abierto y el otro estaba cerrado, además en las cuatro esquinas que marcaban los límites del área de practica había cuatro pequeñas flores de loto y cada una tenía un color distinto en ella, estaban pintada de azul, blanco, rojo y rosa respectivamente en el sentidos de las manecillas del reloj, mirando hacia el norte.

Naruto recordaba el significado de cada loto que había leído en un pergamino que había leído en la biblioteca de konoha en la que se había metido medio año atrás con la apariencia de un civil normal usando un jutsu de transformación. Pues el gusto por la lectura ya se había desarrollado en él y quería leer algo distinto que no tuviera que ver con el entrenamiento.

Recordó que el loto azul simboliza triunfo del espíritu sobre los sentidos y significa sabiduría y conocimiento. El loto blanco está relacionado con la perfección del espíritu y de la mente, un estado de pureza total y de naturaleza inmaculada. El loto rojo revela la inocencia y la naturaleza original del corazón. Esta flor representa las cualidades del corazón, como el amor, la pasión y la compasión. También se conoce como la flor de Buda de la Compasión, Avalokiteshvara. El loto rosa es el más importante y especial de todas las flores de loto, y está relacionado con personajes divinos, como el Gran Buda, la flor de loto rosa significa la pureza del alma y el camino hacia la liberación del materialismo.

Además, las flores de loto a los lados del emblema del clan Uzumaki eran las formas de un loto cerrado y el de uno abierto, la flor de loto cerrada es un símbolo de las posibilidades infinitas del hombre, mientras que la flor de loto abierta representa la creación del Universo. El _dōjō_ estaba intacto, lo cual era extraño porque si este era un lugar de entrenamiento debería de tener algunos daños de los entrenamientos que debían de haber tenido lugar ahí. Aunque era extraño que un _dōjō_ se encontrara encima de lugares tan importantes como un lugar de ceremonias espirituales, tesoros familiares y la historia de los héroes destacados del clan.

Recorrió la habitación de cabo a rabo hasta que encontró una vieja inscripción, en la que se describía que en ese _dōjō_ solo se mantendrían batallas de prueba para las nuevas generaciones más prometedoras del clan. De lo que pudo leer se dio cuenta de que en este lugar solo los jóvenes más destacados tenían combates, sin embargo, solo se les era permitido el uso de la katana, todos competían en un torneo y el ganador de este adquiría el derecho para subir al quinto piso y probar su suerte, para ver si esa persona podía volverse el nuevo maestro del arma ancestral que una vez había blandida por el fundador del clan.

Naruto comprendió al instante por qué el _dōjō_ estaba en un lugar tan importante, pero lo más importante en este momento era que sin duda había leído que el arma ancestral se encontraba en el quinto piso del castillo. Sin más retrasos el corrió hacía el quinto piso con una meta clara en su mente, encontrar el arma ancestral de su ardua búsqueda. Había estado todo el día buscado y ya se encontraba cansado, además él no podía ver el cielo para comprobar la hora, aunque lo hiciera solo vería la barrera dorada asi que le era imposible calcular la hora exacta, pues el tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente sin que él se diera cuenta, probablemente ya estaba anocheciendo, aunque el único culpable era el mismo pues, había pasado mucho tiempo leyendo las historias y descripciones en el segundo y el tercer piso.

No había ningún fuuinjutsu bloqueando el quinto piso, esto era naturalmente algo extraño pues para un clan amante del fuuinjutsu era extraño no poner un sello para proteger el tesoro más valioso del clan, lo que Naruto no sabía era que la barrera en los arboles no podía ser pasada por cualquier persona que no fuera de descendencia Uzumaki y además el arma no necesitaba protección alguna pues ella no podía ni siquiera ser tocada por cualquier persona indigna…

Cuando finalmente subió al quinto piso en la parte más alta del castillo, vio que solo había un pedestal en el cual estaba un katanakake (base donde se ponen las katanas) y encima estaba la katana que había pertenecido al ancestro y fundador de su clan, se había preguntado por que todo su clan mantenía al arma como algo tan sagrado, claro que al ser el arma usada por el primer Uzumaki sería altamente valorada pero que todo su clan, pero que incluso tuvieran que organizar torneos y probarse a sí mismos para saber si eran dignos de usar la katana era demasiado exagerado, de lo que había leído hasta ahora sabía que nadie incluso ningún patriarca, matriarca o Uzukage se había atrevido a usarla sin importar cuan diestros fueran en kenjutsu.

Sin dudas la katana era hermosa e incluso imponente a primera vista, era una katana completamente negra, un negro azabache que parecía absorber toda la luz a su alrededor, el hamon en la hoja era único también pues el patrón parecía estar invertido y era de un color escarlata, el patrón del hamon parecía brillar en la oscuridad de un rojo intenso como si fuera la sangre que la espada había bebido de sus enemigos. El tsuba, el kashira en el tsuka de la katana eran dorados al igual que el kojiri en la saya. Por su parte a lo largo de toda la saya había cirulos rojos divididos en tres, en ambos lados de la saya.

(hamon es literalmente patrón de la espada o patrón de la hoja y es el patrón que tiene una katanas en el filo)

(tsuka es la empuñadura de la katana, tsuba es el guarda que protege la mano del portador de un ataque enemigo, el kashira es el pomo de la katana, la saya es la vaina y finalmente el kojiri es el pomo de la saya)

Cuando toco el tsuka de la katana para levantarla el cuerpo de Naruto quedo paralizado, pues en su mirada todo había desaparecido y en cambio todos sus alrededores estaban a oscuras, su mano que se había estirado para agarrar la katana apenas la podía ver en la penumbra, más allá de su mano no podía ver nada. De repente unos ojos rojos vinieron a la vida en la oscuridad, brillando fuertemente, en frente de él solo podía ver esos ojos que lo observaban.

De la nada Naruto escucho una voz que le hablaba a él.

"¿quién eres? ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi descanso?"

La voz era profunda y grave incluso había un tono de desprecio no disimulado en ella.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto no dijo nada más pues lo que sea que fuera lo que le estaba hablando, lo estaba suprimiendo con poder puro. Solo estaba de pie por su gran voluntad de otra manera ya hubiera caído de rodillas por la presencia frente a él, ni siquiera su gran chakra le era de ayuda en esta situación. Gotas de sudor frías corrían por su espalda salvajes, no sabía que era lo que lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que era muy poderoso tan solo del aura que emanaba.

"hmmmp, despues de lo que paso y con el tiempo en que nadie había entrado en la aldea yo creí que tu clan ya había sido completamente exterminado"

La voz profunda dio un fuerte resoplido de desdén y dijo palabras muy duras para el niño sin familia.

"como sea, no me puedo creer que un niño tan pequeño como tú no se ha desmayado aun en mi presencia, ¿a qué vienes niño?"

Despues de un momento de vacilación Naruto contesto.

"vengo para llevar conmigo el arma del fundador del clan"

"¡hahahahahaha! como te atreves pequeño niño descarado, ¿de verdad crees que tienes las cualificaciones necesarias para blandir a este rey? No había oído nada tan gracioso desde que viaje al lado de Takeshi"

Naruto aun temía a el extraño ser, sin embargo, como podría dejar que sus palabras se convirtieran en el hazmerreír de cualquiera.

"¡cállate!, ¡yo Naruto Uzumaki seré el shinobi más fuerte de este mundo y mi nombre resonara por las cinco grandes naciones ninja!, naturalmente mis palabras valen mi peso en oro y serán cumplidas sin falta"

En el instante en que sus palabras salieron de su boca Naruto sintió un escalofrió que recorrió por toda su espalda, porque cuando el ser escucho sus palabras estrecho sus ojos y lo miro atentamente.

"tienes una boca grande a pesar de que eres tan pequeño mocoso… tu voluntad es fuerte y tu valor es inquebrantable si no te has arrodillado aun ante mi e incluso hay una gran parte de tu alma que me intriga, sin embargo, puedo ver que aunque haz dicho esas palabras grandes con confianza, al mismo tiempo no tienes tus palabras completamente grabadas en tu corazón, incluso aunque de verdad quieras ser el shinobi más fuerte jamás lo lograras por que vives bajo la sombra de alguien aunque sea de manera subconsciente"

Naruto se calmó al ver que no había hecho enojar al ser frente a él y ahora que comenzó a tranquilizarse analizo todo lo dicho por el ser frente a él y aunque tenía curiosidad por lo que acababa de decir sobre que él vivía bajo la sombra de alguien, lo que más quería confirmar ahora era un comentario anterior que había dicho el ser frente a él.

"…oye ¿a qué te referías cuando decías que no era digno de blandirte?... además, dijiste que viajaste junto a Takeshi, ¿Cómo es posible han pasado quizás cientos de generaciones desde que el murió?"

"hum, debes de ser un poco retardado para darte cuenta de eso hasta ahora… sí, yo viaje con Takeshi ¿es que eres tan idiota que aún no te has dado cuenta de quién soy yo?"

Naruto se sentía muy disgustado al ser tan ferozmente criticado por la presencia junto a él. Obviamente ya había pensado en una posibilidad, pero era simplemente imposible… esa posibilidad lo hacía temblar de miedo, trago una gran bocanada de saliva y luego pregunto con cautela.

"¿e-eres un f-fa-fantasma?"

En este punto Naruto estaba temblando.

"¿pero que idioteces estas diciendo mocoso?... te atreves a decir que serás el shinobi más fuerte del mundo y estas temblando por tu estúpido miedo por fantasmas ¡hum! simplemente eres demasiado risible"

A pesar de ser ferozmente reprendido, Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro de alivio al saber que no había estado hablando con un fantasma todo este tiempo. Como Naruto parecía no responder Nada el ser de ojos rojos volvió a hablar.

"…Como sea, ya que eres demasiado idiota para saber quién soy te lo diré yo mismo. Este rey es la katana sin parangón en este mundo, solo yo soy el arma suprema capaz de ver por encima de todos mis enemigos cualquiera que se atreva a ponerse en mi camino será cortado sin compasión. Yo fui la katana de tu ancestro Takeshi y mi nombre es Shuusui, la última Kokutō en este mundo"

"¡eso es imposible! ¿crees que soy tonto?, hum como si una katana pudiera hablar ¿es que te has vuelto senil con tu larga vida, viejo?"

"hum como si un ser tan bajo como tú me pudiera hacer enfadar, además eres un idiota ¡cómo crees que este rey se rebajaría a tu nivel! Solo tienes seis frente a mí no eres ni siquiera un renacuajo"

"ha si como no como si un tonto que se llama Shuusui pudiera ser tan superior, ¿es que tus padres no tenían imaginación o es que no sabían un nombre mejor? Hum Shuusui (el agua clara de otoño) … ¡sí cómo no!"

Al instante Naruto sintió un gran cambio del aura frente a él. Antes el aura alrededor, aunque era imponente era tranquila y fluía de manera natural, pero luego del cambio el aura lo ataco con furia directamente. No paso ni un segundo y él ya se había estrellado contra el suelo por la presión generada por el aura.

"¡IDIOTA!, ¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A INSULTAR A MI PADRE… SI NO TE DISCULPAS ESTE REY TE MATARA POR SÍ MISMO ESTE DÍA!"

Antes el aura siempre había sido arrogante hasta los huesos al punto de que no había puesto realmente a Naruto en sus ojos, sin embargo, Naruto dijo las palabras que no deberían de haber sido dichas y había provocado la fuerte ira de un ser que en sus ojos ahora parecía un ser supremo de poder ilimitado, Naruto ahora sabía lo que significaba realmente tocar la escala inversa de alguien, sin duda era una línea que no debía de ser cruzada y menos con alguien tan fuerte como este. Su vida estaba en manos de este extraño ser si no apaciguaba la ira de él sin duda hoy Naruto Uzumaki moriría.

* * *

 **Diré un par de cosas sobre un par de personajes y el universo de Naruto que aparecen mágicamente en mi fanfic, pero aprovechare para decirle algo a todos mis lectores:**

 **¡fuuu! Este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, pero creo que me gusta el cómo quedo y espero que les guste a todos los que se han tomado su tiempo para leer mi fanfic hasta este punto. Solo les quiero decir gracias y que siempre me gusta su apoyo por lo que no duden en dejar su follow y favorite. Aunque no lo parezca siempre contesto todos los reviews por P.M. asi que, si tienen una duda o comentario no duden en enviarlos n.n**

 **En cuanto a los personajes y anime:**

 **Hikari Uzumaki no es parte de mi creación al igual que todo el mundo de Naruto y tampoco Shuusui por lo que no me adjudico su creación ellos solo son obra y creación de sus respectivos autores xD**

 **Hikari Uzumaki y la manipulación de la luz las tome prestadas de … creo hahaha xD, me parecio interesante y creí que encajaría bien a mi historia además de que ampliaría bien la trama y futura historia.**

 **Shuusui la tome prestada de one piece, es la espada de zoro su apariencia es parecida por lo que si quieren ver el cómo es pueden buscar xD**

 **El universo de Naruto por su parte tampoco me pertenece sino ya sería rico TTwTT creo…(esto lo debería de decir antes creo, pero bueeeno**

 **Estos personajes o anime les pertenecen respectivamente a , Eiichiro Oda y Mashashi Kishimoto, yo no soy ni seré dueño de ellos aunque quisiera pero bueeeno.**

 **¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **De vuelta en Konoha**

Naruto estaba siendo presionado contra el piso por un aura asesina que provenía de Shuusui el arma ancestral del clan, estaba confundido, él nunca había esperado que el arma tendría conciencia y mucho menos esperaba que su personalidad fuera tan arrogante. Antes, sin importar lo que le había dicho a Shuusui, a él no le había importado pues Shuusui creía que era superior a él de modo que sus palabras ni siquiera las tomaba enserio, solo cuando se burló de los 'padres' de la antigua katana esta había estallado en una rabia desenfrenada y si no hacía algo rápido para apaciguar a Shuusui sentía que su cuerpo sería aplastado bajo la gran presión que lo mantenía en el piso.

Anteriormente cuando había sido llamado un idiota y un retrasado por Shuusui, Naruto se sintió muy ofendido y en un impulso de enojo respondió con palabras igualmente ofensivas sin ningún cuidado, pero solo ahora sabía que había cometido una gran metida de pata. Naruto no era una persona tan orgullosa, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a agachar la cabeza por el capricho de otra persona, no obstante, en esta situación no le quedaba otra opción más que disculparse de manera sincera, sí es que él quería ver de nuevo a Itachi un día más.

Con gran esfuerzo luchando contra la presión que sentía se arrodillo pisoteando su propio orgullo mientras mantenía su torso inclinado y sus manos juntas y rectas y ponía su cabeza contra el piso, Naruto estaba en una clara posición de _dogeza,_ una forma de pedir perdón y considerada como la reverencia por excelencia del arrepentimiento. Muchos no la usaban pues esta acción era considerada como un acto de desprecio por uno mismo. En un acto de disculpa la posición en sí misma quería decir: "la ley puede castigarme, pero no podrá arreglar lo arrepentido que estoy".

"por el tonto error que cometí anteriormente le pido perdón… señor Shuusui, hable de más y lo ofendí sin quererlo, espero que pueda disculpar las tontas palabras de un niño"

Aunque Naruto sentía que su rostro se ponía rojo de la vergüenza dijo su disculpa sin un poco de falsedad en su tono. Como podría no disculparse en esta situación de vida o muerte.

"¡hum! Por lo menos no eres un completo idiota y sabes cuándo retroceder…"

A pesar de sentirse ofendido Naruto no protesto ni un poco y mucho menos emitió un solo sonido para quejarse de la manera en que Shuusui lo ofendía tan ferozmente. Shuusui por su parte controlo su temperamento luego de escuchar la disculpa y ver el dogeza que hizo el niño, la gran presión y aura asesina que Shuusui había estado emitiendo hasta ese momento cesaron lentamente mientras él calmaba su Furia y enojo.

"ahora te deberías de ir… este rey no quiere hablar más contigo, no te quiero volver a ver hasta que tengas la verdadera voluntad para superar a todos"

Naruto se alarmo ante las palabras de Shuusui. Había creído que saldría de Uzushiogakure con el tesoro más preciado del clan en sus manos, sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de Shuusui, Naruto supo que no tendría manera de cambiar la mentalidad de la arrogante katana y se tendría que ir con las manos vacías y solo podría volver a intentarlo despues, cuando cumpliera con los requisitos impuestos por la arrogante Kokutō (espada negra).

"una cosa más… aunque eres un niño estúpido, por lo menos tienes el carácter y el coraje para no doblegarte tan fácilmente ante cualquiera, el hecho de que resistieras mi aura durante tanto tiempo sin desmayarte es digno de grandes elogios, pocos son capaces de hacerlo incluso cuando se vuelven adultos, además hay una parte de tu alma que me intriga… puedo sentir tu determinación y sé que tienes gran talento por lo que te recompensare por tu valentía al enfrentarme sin temor anteriormente… en el tercer piso se encuentra escondida…"

…

Naruto estaba saliendo de la barrera misteriosa dentro del bosque mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado en su encuentro con Shuusui y todo lo que aprendió sobre la historia de su clan. Cuando Shuusui dijo que se podía ir, entonces el mundo oscuro en el cual habían estado hablando ambos desapareció y de repente se encontró de pie frente a la katana negra con su mano aun en la tsuka de Shuusui que había pertenecido al fundador de los Uzumaki, Takeshi, se dio cuenta que desde que había llegado frente a la katana su cuerpo no se había movido ni un solo milímetro de su posición original.

De lo que le dijo Shuusui ellos se encontraban hablando dentro de la mente de Naruto y todo lo que había pasado no había afectado a su cuerpo real, lo cual no puso muy feliz a Naruto porque la humillación que había sufrido antes a manos de la arrogante katana fue en vano pues Shuusui al estar dentro de su mente no lo podía matar por sí mismo y todo había sido un gran engaño aunque el aura que salía de Shuusui no era una mentira. El aura que había aplastado a Naruto era solo el poder de la voluntad y el espíritu que surgía de Shuusui, aunque no le podía hacer daño físicamente, Naruto se había sorprendido de que la voluntad y espíritu que poseía Shuusui fueran tan monstruosas y tiránicas.

Aunque no había obtenido el arma ancestral en su viaje a Uzushiogakure, por lo menos Shuusui le había dicho como encontrar la katana de la esposa de Takeshi y le dio permiso para llevársela y usarla, la encontró luego de activar unos mecanismos secretos en el tercer piso del castillo Uzumaki.

La katana en cuestión tenía el nombre de Wadō Ichimonji (delgada línea de la armonía), desde su saya hasta su tsuka eran completamente blancos además tenía el kashira, tsuba y kojiri dorados, su Hamon era de un patrón simple y completamente recto a poca distancia del filo de la hoja, era una espada con un aspecto muy elegante y refinado incluso se podría decir que, al igual que su nombre, la katana era armoniosa, y sí bien no era comparable a Shuusui en cuanto al aura imponente y otros aspectos seguía siendo una katana excepcional y ya que formaba parte de la historia y el legado del clan Uzumaki, Naruto no se quejaría. De hecho, él se encontraba agradecido de haber encontrado tantas cosas importantes para su clan y de que su largo viaje no había sido en vano, pues en un principio el solo tenía la esperanza de encontrar pocos documentos, libros y pergaminos que estuvieran rotos y quemados que fueran ilegibles y con ninguna información útil.

Él no se preocupó por nada más y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección de la base en la orilla de la isla que había sido establecida bajo órdenes de Danzo cuando llegaron a la isla, Naruto no podía esperar para presumir de su gran excito en su misión, aunque tampoco diría abiertamente todo lo que encontró dentro, pues sabía que no era la intención de su clan el pasar su conocimiento a otra aldea ninja sino más bien a los hijos del clan sobrevivientes dispersos y perdidos por el resto del mundo ninja, ellos deseaban que su clan se volviera a elevar a la cima del mundo shinobi como antes.

Cuando salió de la barrera en las orillas de la isla Naruto solo vio a un par de anbu cuidando la base, ellos al verlo tocaron sus comunicadores en sus cuellos y dijeron pocas palabras probablemente reportando a todos los demás del regreso del Uzumaki. Cuando él se acercó a ellos les pregunto sobre el paradero de todos los demás y ellos solo le dijeron que estaban haciendo rondas alrededor de toda la isla esperando su regreso, pues se habían comenzado a preocupar desde el tercer día que él no había salido mientras seguía dentro de Uzushio, ellos incluso pensaban que te había ocurrido un accidente por lo que vigilaban todas las zonas donde había probabilidad de que él saliera.

Naruto los miro confundido pues según lo que recordaba el solo había pasado 3 días dentro de Uzushio asi que no pudo evitar preguntarles sobre ello mientras tomaba asiento cerca de ellos para descansar y saco una botella de agua para comenzar a beber un poco más tarde.

"ummm… ¿hoy hace cuantos días desde que entre dentro de la barrera?"

"siete días"

Uno de los anbu bajo el mando del tercer hokage dio una respuesta corta y Naruto casi se atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento mientras estaba sentado descansando por la inesperada respuesta.

"¡¿si-si-si-siete días?!"

"asi es, todos comenzamos a hacer rondas alrededor de la isla desde el cuarto día en que entraste a la barrera pues se nos hizo extraño el que no volvieras luego de tanto tiempo... incluso Itachi que siempre había mantenido su actitud estoica durante toda su carrera ninja, se veía muy preocupado de que te hubiera pasado algo en el interior de Uzushio y en este último par de días se veía muy ansioso por tu larga desaparición"

"pero… cómo es posible…"

Cuando Naruto comenzó a pensar en ello escucho que se acercaban otras personas a su posición y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de todos los ninjas que lo habían estado acompañando en este viaje, todos se dirigían hacia la base donde se encontraban él y los dos anbu. Cuando Naruto vio a Itachi corriendo a una gran distancia desde el lado contrario del que Danzo había venido comenzó a correr y se abalanzo en los brazos de Itachi sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Itachi nii-chan!"

La fuerza con la que había impactado a Itachi fue mayor de la esperada y provoco que ambos cayeran a la arena en la orilla de la isla, Naruto se levantó rápidamente y cuando vio la mirada de preocupación en su hermano, él solo pudo frotarse nerviosamente el cuello mientras no tenía palabras para disculparse con Itachi por haberlo preocupado tanto durante estos días. Naruto comenzó a reír nervioso a lo que Itachi respondió con una sonrisa que demostraba el alivio que sentía al ver que él estaba sano y salvo.

Pero cualquier charla con su hermano debía esperar para despues, porque ahora todos los demás ninjas esperaban para saber el resultado de la larga misión por la que habían estado tanto tiempo lejos de konoha. Naruto se acercó a Danzo para darle un pequeño informe resumido de su exploración en Uzushio, él no hablo nada acerca de la barrera en la zona central de la isla al norte de Uzushio donde estaba el castillo Uzumaki y Shuusui, solo le conto la exploración dentro de la aldea de Uzushio y que había encontrado un gran pergamino de sellado que habían dejado los Uzumaki en caso de alguna calamidad que cayera sobre ellos.

Danzo asintió complacido por el resultado de la misión y dio una orden rápida para que los demás ninjas se turnaran las guardias durante la noche y que de este modo todos pudieran dormir algunas horas, para que por la mañana pudieran comenzar su viaje de regreso a konoha bien descansados.

…

El viaje resulto sin incidentes, la única parte complicada de su viaje de vuelta a casa fue al igual que en el viaje de ida a Uzushio la navegación en el mar, pues esta parte del viaje les había traído muchos problemas, el nombre de 'la aldea escondida entre los remolinos' no era ninguna broma para tomar a la ligera. Incluso sin ninjas que defendieran esas tierras el propio mar era una defensa perfecta que muy pocos podían atravesar.

Lo que sorprendió a Naruto fue que tan solo una hora despues de que había llegado a su apartamento, fue llamado por un anbu para presentarse frente al consejo de konoha. Sí bien, él no sabía en concreto para que lo buscaban, por lo menos estaba un noventa por ciento seguro de que la razón por la que lo llamaban era para obtener el pergamino que había obtenido en Uzushiogakure, pues contenía información importante del fuuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki.

Cuando él llego el consejo de konoha ya estaba esperándolo el consejo civil a la izquierda del hokage y el consejo shinobi de su lado derecho. Naruto había pasado casi todo su tiempo desde el año pasado entrenando, lo demás lo gastaba con Itachi e Izumi o estudiando encerrado en su casa. Por lo que realmente salía muy poco y cuando lo hacía siempre iba transformado con un henge en la imagen de un niño civil normal para comprar todo lo que necesitaba comer, por lo que cuando entro en el consejo y sintió las miradas llenas de odio dirigidas hacia él sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho que ya había olvidado.

Las miradas de odio provenían principalmente del lado del consejo civil, en cambio los jefes de clanes del lado del consejo shinobi lo miraban estoicos y algunos pocos con un poco de lastima o simpatía. Cuando entro el ambiente tenso del lugar creció y Naruto se sintió incomodo bajo tantas miradas escrutadoras.

"Uzumaki Naruto se te ha hablado para que te presentes frente al consejo de konoha con el propósito de que nos entregues la información obtenida dentro de Uzushiogakure"

Dijo Koharu Utatane con una voz autoritaria. Ella era una vieja que había sido parte del equipo de Tobirama Senju en su juventud al igual que Hiruzen Sarutobi y Homura Mitokado, ella y Homura eran los consejeros de Sarutobi y cuando Naruto volvió de su misión de exploración ellos se enteraron del pergamino obtenido por Naruto y activamente corrieron la palabra entre los miembros del consejo civil y algunos líderes de clanes que estaban dentro del consejo shinobi para que juntos presionaran a el hokage para quitarle el pergamino a Naruto alegando que sería beneficioso para la aldea.

Danzo por su parte había permanecido completamente neutral, a él no le importaba si Naruto entregaba el pergamino a konoha o no ya que Ryuuga sería capaz de aprender lo suficiente durante sus lecciones a Naruto y de ahí podría incorporarlo en la información de fuuinjutsu de konoha, a él le importaba principalmente el futuro bienestar de konoha por lo que si el pergamino lo tenía Naruto o le acababa perteneciendo a konoha, sería en ambos casos beneficioso para la aldea y en cuanto a el entrenamiento de Naruto, él se habría encargado de que Naruto obtuviera todo el conocimiento del pergamino de cualquier manera, por lo que poco importaba para él si el pergamino acababa en posesión de la aldea.

Al final Sarutobi se tuvo que rendir ante la presión provocada de parte de la mayoría del consejo de konoha y ahora solo se sentía miserable por no poder proteger a Naruto, él siempre fue blando según la opinión de Danzo y ahora estaba pagando por darle tantas libertades a el consejo y sus propios consejeros. Por darles tanto poder y libertad Sarutobi estaba siendo obligado a dejar que le quitaran a Naruto el preciado pergamino de su clan y eso solo lo hacía sentir inútil, él niño ya había sufrido bastante por su culpa y una vez más por su debilidad le iban a arrebatar otra cosa importante a Naruto. Incluso aunque el protestara, con las reglas sobre las decisiones internas de la aldea sería inútil.

Koharu se cansó de esperar y volvió a instar a Naruto para que entregara el pergamino.

"Uzumaki Naruto, el consejo de konoha ya ha decidido que debes de entregar el pergamino para el beneficio de la aldea. Por lo que no pongas resistencia y entrega el pergamino o te obligaremos a hacerlo"

Naruto se sentía muy agraviado y respondió enojado a la consejera del hokage.

"¡con qué derecho me pides el pergamino de mi clan!… ¡vieja bruja!"

Naruto le saco la lengua en un gesto de desprecio como cualquier otro niño de su edad habría hecho. Koharu se sintió muy ofendida por las palabras y el comportamiento del niño y al instante se levantó de su asiento señalando enojada al rubio.

"¡tú!, ¡cómo te atreves mocoso! ¡anbu agarren…!"

"¡Koharu!"

Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por la voz severa del hokage, si bien no había podido proteger el pergamino cuando menos no dejaría que dañaran al niño ni un poco frente a él.

"Sarutobi que estas…"

"Koharu ya has ido demasiado lejos, aunque el consejo ya haya deliberado sobre este asunto, no puedes tratar a un niño asi… además el único que puede ordenar a los anbu soy yo el hokage o es que también me quitaras mi puesto de hokage"

Koharu bajo su cabeza avergonzada por las palabras de Sarutobi. El hokage volteo a Naruto y le dijo amablemente.

"¿tienes algo que le quieras decir al consejo sobre este asunto Naruto-kun?"

"si… solo quiero decir que las reglas de konoha establecen que los jutsus, técnicas y cualquier información shinobi que pertenecen al clan no pueden ser arrebatadas por cualquier otra persona de la aldea incluido el hokage… ¿o es que la señora Koharu también querrá quitar la información privada y los secretos de clanes como el clan Hyuuga o el Nara?"

Naruto dijo sus palabras deliberadamente para insultar de forma abierta a la vieja consejera del hokage.

"tu…"

Koharu no tenía argumentos para protestar contra las palabras de un niño, su rostro solo se volvió rojo de vergüenza y rabia mientras estaba siendo reprendida por un niño.

"Asi es Uzumaki Naruto está en lo correcto, como había dicho antes de que llamaran a Naruto a la reunión, nadie tiene derecho a quitarle ninguna información referente a su clan"

Dijo Inoichi, sus palabras hicieron que algunos líderes de clanes asintieran de acuerdo con las palabras del líder del clan Yamanaka. Naruto se hizo una idea de cómo habían discutido anteriormente entre miembros del consejo antes de su llegada, el hokage y los líderes de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, e incluso Hyuuga estaban en contra de que Naruto entregara el pergamino que contenía jutsus e información de su clan. En cambio, la totalidad del consejo civil junto a los concejeros del Hokage y unos cuantos líderes de clanes del lado del consejo shinobi estaban a favor de que el pergamino quedara en posesión de Konoha.

Rápidamente argumentos entre ambos lados estallaron hasta que el hokage los silencio a todos.

"esto es muy aburrido, si está establecido en las leyes de la aldea para que molestarse más en pelear por el pergamino… que fastidio"

Dijo al final el líder del clan Nara, su comentario molesto a muchos del lado del consejo civil y a Koharu y Homura, pero no discutieron pues era cierto lo que acababa de decir.

"naturalmente, esta junta de consejo es solo una pérdida de tiempo, yo Hiashi Hyuuga voto por dar por terminada esta junta de consejo"

Al instante todos los líderes de clanes que no querían que el pergamino se hiciera posesión de la aldea estuvieron de acuerdo y cotaron por dar por terminada la junta de consejo. Ante la situación que estaba desenvolviendo entre el consejo, Naruto se aseguró de recordar las cara y nombres todos los líderes de clan que lo habían apoyado esta noche, pues él se quería asegurar de agradecerles despues por su apoyo ya sea si lo hicieron por su bien o solo por respetar las reglas de la aldea a él no le importaba, él siempre les devolvería el apoyo multiplicado por mil a aquellos que lo apoyan y a aquellos que lo desprecian él les devolvería su desprecio mil veces más duro.

Sin embargo, como podría Koharu, Homura y los demás miembros del consejo dejar que el pergamino se les fuera de las manos cuando ya lo tenían tan cerca.

"Dejen esta farsa, Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi y todos los que se oponen a que Uzumaki Naruto entregue el pergamino… desde antes de que Uzumaki llegara aquí ya había sido decidido anteriormente por mayoría de votos que él tendría que entregarlo a la aldea sin falta"

Naruto se había relajado con las palabras de los líderes de clanes que lo apoyaban, porque sus argumentos eran sólidos y a ese paso no tardarían en disolver la junta, no obstante, esta vieja había vuelto las cosas difíciles una vez más, al saber que había personas apoyándolo Naruto no se resistió a comportarse descaradamente una vez más y grito para que todos lo escucharan.

"¡Vieja bruja!, ¿acaso esta sorda? ¡No has oído ya que es imposible que un clan le entregue sus secretos a la aldea o a cualquier viejo avaro como tú!"

"¡tu!"

Koharu al instante se volvió a pintar de rojo su cara por la vergüenza sufrida por las burlas del niño y se quedó sin palabras una vez más. Sin embargo, una persona que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora comenzó a hablar pues él tampoco quería dejar ir el pergamino de los Uzumaki por los que habían estado peleando hasta ahora.

"¡basta Uzumaki Naruto! No puedes comportarte de manera tan descarada frente al consejo de konoha… es obvio que un niño sin padres como tú no tiene ni un poco de educación"

"¡Homura!"

Rugió fuertemente el hokage, enojado por el cruel comentario de su consejero y antiguo compañero de equipo, no solo él estaba enojado, Homura recibió muchas miradas de desprecio de los líderes de los clanes que apoyaban a Naruto incluso Fugaku Uchiha lo miro enojado, el niño no le agradaba, pero como el noble líder del clan Uchiha y líder de la policía militar no dejaría que alguien se comportara de manera tan despreciable. En cambio, el concejo civil en su totalidad se reía sin disimular de Naruto por el comentario de Homura.

La cara de Naruto palideció ante el cruel comentario de Homura, desde que Itachi se volvió su hermano jurado había dejado de sentir el vacío en su corazón que se había creado por la falta de sus padres. Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos luego de que se le recordó que era un huérfano y que nunca había sentido el amor, la educación o el cuidado de sus padres. Él no era alguien que estaba dispuesto a que otros insultaran a sus padres y menos porque él sabía quiénes eran y los respetaba y amaba profundamente a pesar de que nunca los llego a conocer, no obstante, él era solo un niño de seis años y cuando recordó la falta de padres en su vida no pudo evitar sentirse triste al punto de estar al borde de las lágrimas.

"cof cof me disculpo fui demasiado lejos sin querer…"

Dijo Homura sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en su tono, sus palabras solo eran una formalidad.

"solo quería decir que los honrados líderes de clanes estaban en lo correcto anteriormente, las leyes de Konoha establecen claramente que la aldea no puede tomar los secretos de un clan shinobi, pero si la información la tiene un ninja que no pertenece a ningún clan y habita la aldea, en ese caso, de ser requerido él debe de entregar lo que sea que se le pida… en ese caso ya que Uzumaki Naruto no pertenece a ningún clan y vive en Konoha está obligado a darnos el pergamino"

"¿qué tonterías estas diciendo Homura?"

El hokage pregunto aun molesto por el anterior comentario de Homura.

"bien, se lo explicare al hokage para que entienda que no estamos rompiendo ninguna ley dentro de la aldea, naturalmente el clan Uzumaki es un gran clan respetado por todo el mundo shinobi, no obstante, el clan Uzumaki no está registrado como un clan interno de la aldea, por lo que naturalmente Uzumaki Naruto no pertenece a ningún clan reconocido o protegido por esta ley"

Cuando el acabo de hablar el hokage palideció, aunque anteriormente no se había preocupado tanto porque con el apoyo de los líderes de clanes a favor de Naruto se había tranquilizado porque pensó que Naruto no tendría que entregar el pergamino, pero con este comentario la ley con la que habían protegido y argumentado a favor de Naruto era nula y la implicación era que todos sus argumentos no tenían ningún sentido ahora.

Rápidamente el hokage pidió que le trajeran los registros de los clanes de para comprobar si lo que decía Homura era cierto y lo que descubrió una vez que busco entre todos los registros fue que efectivamente el clan Uzumaki no estaba registrado legalmente como un clan shinobi de konoha… quien lo hubiera pensado, la esposa del primer hokage era Uzumaki y por tanto todos dieron por sentado que los Uzumaki eran oficialmente reconocidos como un clan interno de konoha a pesar de que solo habían tenido a dos de sus miembros en toda la historia de la aldea ella y Kushina. Homura probablemente se dio cuenta de este hecho antes de la junta de consejo y junto a Koharu no dudaron en reclamar el pergamino de los Uzumaki como una pertenencia de la aldea aprovechando el vacío legal del que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Cuando Shikaku iba a comenzar a hablar una vez más para evitar que tomaran el pergamino Uzumaki todos en la sala de consejo escucharon el típico sonido de invocación. Cuando todos dirigieron su atención al origen del sonido se dieron que era Naruto que había invocado un gran pergamino que tenía la cresta del clan Uzumaki. Naruto camino cabizbajo mirando el piso y lo dejo enfrente del hokage, entregándolo oficialmente a la aldea.

"no tiene sentido pelear más, me retiro hokage-sama"

Naruto salió rápidamente de la habitación sin esperar por el consentimiento del hokage, sin embargo, nadie protesto por que habían obtenido lo que querían al final. Hiashi miro desaprobatoriamente al niño que salía de la sala de consejo, estaba decepcionado, él había argumentado a favor del niño, lo hizo para respetar las reglas de la aldea y para demostrar sus límites al consejo civil, sin embargo, una parte de él también lo hizo por simpatía al niño huérfano cuya única posesión de su familia era el pergamino. Aunque parecía que no quedaba esperanza, con su ayuda y la de los otros líderes de clanes posiblemente habrían podido revertir la situación, no obstante, él niño entrego tan fácilmente el pergamino a pesar de que los orgullosos líderes de clanes lo apoyaban, para Hiashi eso era una falta de respeto que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Los demás líderes de clanes solo suspiraron en derrota, el hokage veía a Naruto con una expresión triste en su rostro mientras observaba como el niño dejaba la habitación, una vez más había fallado y no había podido proteger al niño de las personas que le querían hacer daño. Los miembros del consejo civil, Koharu, Homura y algunos otros líderes de clanes solo reían algunos por alegría de obtener el valioso fuuinjutsu Uzumaki y otros por arrebatarle algo importante al niño demonio.

Naruto camino triste hacia la salida preguntándose si algún día la vida dejaría de tratarlo tan mal, poco le importaba el pergamino, pero el recordar el odio de los aldeanos y el comentario cruel de Homura lo dejaron al borde de las lagrimas... Giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, al salir de la sala de consejo el cerro la puerta tras él cabizbajo. Camino deprimido recordando y repitiendo las palabras de Homura una y otra vez en su cabeza.

'un niño sin padres como tú' 'un niño sin padres como tú' 'un niño sin padres como tú'

* * *

 **Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar su review y si aun no han dado click en favorito y seguir a este fanfic no duden en hacerlo ¡es gratis! xD**

 **También** **les quería comentar que estoy comenzando a trabajar en otro fanfic, este será de danmachi y lo comenzare a subir dentro de una o dos semanas para los que estén interesados no duden en comenzar a leer mi nuevo fanfic cuando lo suba. lol**

 **bye~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Extrovertida y tímida**

Naruto se estaba alejando lentamente de la torre kage donde había tenido lugar la junta de consejo, él caminaba mirando al piso mientras arrastraba los pies mecánicamente, sus movimientos denotaban la tristeza y desamparo que sentía en ese momento, paro al escuchar la voz de una persona que lo llamaba.

"¡Naruto espera!"

Naruto volteo para mirar a la persona que había gritado su nombre, se trataba del líder del clan Yamanaka. Inoichi Yamanaka estaba corriendo en su dirección, el corría apresurado mientras su cola de caballo ondulaba tras él. Cuando finalmente estuvo a unos pocos pasos de Naruto, se detuvo y tomo un par de respiraciones para calmarse. Él había pedido permiso al hokage para retirarse de la junta de consejo antes de que concluyera para poder alcanzar a Naruto para apoyarlo luego de que le arrebataran el pergamino de su clan.

"acompáñame Naruto, ven a mi casa a cenar, mi esposa ya debería de estar terminando de preparar la cena"

Naruto sintió la necesidad de negarse a aceptar la invitación como había hecho anteriormente en varias ocasiones durante el último año luego de que se había encontrado con Inoichi en el hospital. Inoichi no le dio oportunidad a Naruto para escapar esta vez y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo con él a su casa. Naruto lucho contra el firme agarre del hombre, pero luego de un tiempo cedió y tomo con fuerza la mano de Inoichi aferrándose a la calidez que le transmitía. Despues de lo que había dicho Homura se había sentido más solo que nunca y luego de un poco de lucha contra el agarre de Inoichi, no dudo en aferrarse a la única persona que estaba a su lado apoyándolo en este momento.

Naruto camino con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo mientras Inoichi lo trataba de animar durante el viaje, luego de un tiempo finalmente llegaron frente a la casa del líder del clan Yamanaka. Naruto entro a la casa que estaba ubicada al lado de la reconocida floristería Yamanaka siguiendo a Inoichi por detrás. Cuando entro a la casa vio a la esposa de Inoichi preparando la mesa del comedor mientras una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes como el jade reía y corría en círculos alrededor de su madre derrochando felicidad.

Las dos rápidamente se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Inoichi, pero no vieron a Naruto que se ocultaba detrás del líder del clan Yamanaka. Ino corrió hacia su Inoichi riendo al ver que su padre finalmente había vuelto y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo.

"¡Papi has vuelto!"

Inoichi solo rio por las acciones de su enérgica hija y camino hacia su esposa mientras Ino colgaba de su cuello.

"querido has vuelto"

La mujer con pelo castaño y de aspecto recatado sonrió a Inoichi, feliz de ver a su marido de vuelta.

"sí, salí antes de que concluyera la junta de consejo"

Inoichi dio un paso a un lado revelando a Naruto que se escondía tras él con una cara avergonzada.

"también traje a un invitado, mira querida, él es Naruto"

La esposa de Inoichi miro a Naruto, que estaba tratando de esconderse nuevamente. Cuando Ino escucho que su padre había traído a un invitado, se asomó curiosa sobre el hombro de Inoichi para mirar a la persona que se había ocultado tras su padre, vio al niño rubio que no sabía qué hacer y se rio por la extraña actitud del nervioso niño. La madre de Ino dio unos pasos hacía Naruto y se agacho frente a él para estar a su misma altura.

"hola Naruto-kun, había estado esperando tu visita desde hace tiempo, soy la esposa de Inoichi, Akiko Yamanaka"

Ella le sonrió juguetonamente a Naruto mientras estiraba una mano para frotarle el cabello al niño. Cuando retiro su mano vio a Naruto y se rio divertida por el aspecto desaliñado que le daba tener el cabello despeinado. Naruto enfurruñado hizo un puchero ante las acciones de Akiko olvidando su vergüenza. Ino bajo del abrazo de su padre y se acercó a Naruto para presentarse.

"¡hola! Soy Ino ¿y tú?"

Naruto dudo un poco al encontrarse con una niña de su edad. Todas sus interacciones desde el año pasado luego de que la matrona lo había echado del orfanato se habían limitado a personas mayores, además durante su estancia en el orfanato nunca tuvo una relación decente con ningún otro niño de su edad, todo lo que recibió de ellos fue burlas y rechazo, asi que, aunque él tenía el deseo de conocer y jugar con otros niños nunca se animó a hablar o conocer a ninguna persona de su edad.

Como siempre, se dejó guiar por sus instintos y grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré hokage!"

Ino se le quedo mirando incrédula hasta que soltó grandes carcajadas.

"hahahaha eres muy raro"

Naruto se puso rojo de vergüenza por las burlas de Ino. Akiko e Inoichi rieron por las travesuras de su hija, muchos otros padres habrían reprendido a sus hijos, pero ellos siempre habían consentido a su hija como a una princesa y difícilmente la sermoneaban por algo, además, el comentario de Ino no había sido hecho con la intención de ofender o burlarse maliciosamente de Naruto por lo que los padres de Ino la dejaron ser.

Ellos entraron en la cocina y dejaron que los niños se conocieran sin interferencias entre ellos, pues Inoichi ya había hablado con su esposa y con su hija sobre Naruto y ellas querían ayudar al rubio. Lo que Naruto necesitaba era salir de su zona de confort y convivir con otros niños con todos los aspectos que conllevaba la interacción social entre ellos, sí ellos intervinieran entre Naruto e Ino, Naruto no aprendería nada de esta experiencia y seguiría alejando a otros niños de él mismo.

Akiko volvió a enfocarse en los preparativos para la cena e Inoichi la ayudo en lo que pudo mientras Ino hablaba con Naruto. Ino tal vez era una niña pequeña, pero había nacido talentosa en las áreas en las que se especializaban los Yamanaka, además, gracias al apoyo y guía de su padre sus habilidades sensoriales algún día podrían llegar a ser de primera clase. De momento ella no podía sentir chakra, pero las habilidades sensoriales no se trataban solo de la detección de chakra. El clan Yamanaka era especialista en el entendimiento del comportamiento y el pensamiento humano, ellos ponían en práctica usualmente estas habilidades para hacer interrogatorios porque eran especialmente buenos en leer a los demás como libros abiertos, Ino ya era capaz de notar muy bien los estados de ánimo de las personas con las que tenía contacto, por lo que ella era perfecta para tratar a Naruto por sí misma.

A pesar de su usual actitud descarada y mimada ella era una niña muy amable que creció con el amoroso cuidado de sus padres, una de sus debilidades era que en el fondo existía un poco de inseguridad y miedo al rechazo de los demás que no mostraba a nadie. Hace unas pocas semanas cuando había comenzado a hablar con otras niñas de su edad, y fingió sus gustos y su forma de ser con tal de no ser rechazada por ellas, Ino se había adaptado al comportamiento de estas y había comenzado a desarrollar una actitud superficial y egocéntrica para apelar al agrado de ellas, sería preocupante si se acostumbraba a esa actitud porque a la larga ese comportamiento se le podría quedar arraigado si no se detenía a tiempo. Sin embargo, a pesar de su recién comportamiento ella no era tan egoísta como se veía, con el cuidado de sus padres ella había crecido para ser una niña amable y cariñosa.

Ino ya era consciente de la situación de Naruto gracias a su padre, ella no sabía nada sobre el Kyuubi, pero por las palabras de Inoichi ella sabía que Naruto había tenido una vida dura por lo que fue especialmente cuidadosa con el trato que le estaba dando, ella leía constantemente el estado de ánimo del niño frente a ella, desde el principio observo que Naruto se encontraba muy deprimido.

Ella quería eliminar ese sentimiento de Naruto por lo que comenzó a molestarlo para que poco a poco las emociones de tristeza de Naruto cambiaran a un poco de enojo infantil entre las bromas y comentarios sarcásticos que le estaba dando. Una vez que lograra eso sería más fácil para ella cambiar nuevamente el estado de ánimo de Naruto a uno más positivo. Aunque Naruto se estaba molestando había comenzado a olvidar su tristeza y con la constante influencia de Ino pronto olvido todas las emociones negativas que había estado sintiendo y se había comenzado a divertir con la extrovertida actitud de la hija de Inoichi.

…

Gracias a Akiko, la familia Yamanaka y Naruto habían disfrutado de una deliciosa cena, Naruto estaba muy agradecido a la familia Yamanaka por todo lo que habían hecho esta noche por él, pero ya se había hecho tarde y Naruto se había comenzado a despedir para volver a su apartamento. Sin embargo, fue inmediatamente detenido por un lindo puchero que le dio Ino, ella miro expectante a su padre y él hombre cedió rápidamente ante la mirada de su hija, entonces Inoichi volteo a ver a Naruto decidido.

"Naruto, ya es muy tarde y no te podemos dejar ir a estas horas de la noche, así que por hoy quédate a dormir con nosotros"

"¡que!"

Naruto abrió ampliamente sus ojos por la sorpresa ante las palabras de Inoichi, luego de que se disipo su sorpresa trato de rechazar la invitación del padre de Ino, no obstante, una mirada fulminante de ella lo hizo cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

"s-sería un honor quedarme a dormir con ustedes esta noche"

Inoichi lo miro comprensivamente al saber lo aterradoras que podían ser sus princesas en ocasiones.

…

A la mañana siguiente Naruto había acabado de almorzar con los Yamanaka, Ino y él se habían dormido un poco tarde anoche porque se la habían pasado jugando y bromeando entre ellos hasta que la madre de Ino los obligo a irse a dormir. Ino había querido que Naruto durmiera con ella en su cuarto, pero sorpresivamente Inoichi se negó rotundamente a la petición de su hija, ella incluso uso sus caras más lindas que siempre habían persuadido a su padre para convencerlo a hacer lo que ella quería, sin embargo, Inoichi permaneció firme como una roca y por primera vez no cedió a los caprichos de su hija para sorpresa de Ino y su madre que solo reía por la actitud celosa de Inoichi.

No importaba cuanto quería ayudar a Naruto o lo insistente que fuera su hija, él no cedió ni siquiera un ápice. Al final Inoichi era un padre, y como un padre que amaba a su hija él tenía grandes celos hacía cualquier niño que se le acercara a su amada hija. Akiko solo imaginaba cuanto aumentarían sus celos conforme Ino crecía y se convertía en una mujer hermosa y se rio divertida por la actitud sobreprotectora de su esposo.

Al final Naruto se tenía que marchar, pero Ino se negaba a separarse de él mientras lo miraba enfurruñada. Apenas llevaban un día de conocerse, pero Ino se acabó encariñando profundamente de él y de su cálida y abierta manera de ser. Ella había estado fingiendo últimamente para agradar a otras niñas de su edad, pero con Naruto ella no tenía que ocultar ni un poco su verdadero ser, se sentía aceptada y necesitada por Naruto. Sin exagerar él se podría considerar su único amigo verdadero a diferencia de sus relaciones superficiales con otros niños, había algo en Naruto que le hacía querer pasar más tiempo con él.

Naruto se sintió tentado a dejar de lado por primera vez su entrenamiento y él verdaderamente lo habría hecho si el entrenamiento de hoy no fuera tan especial para él, el encanto y persuasión de Ino eran aterradores. Cuando Ino vio que era inútil intentar hacer que Naruto se quedara, le dijo a Naruto que la esperara un poco antes de que se marchara y ella salió corriendo al patio trasero de su casa dejando a Naruto solo junto a sus padres. Inoichi entendió la intención de su hija a la perfección y negó divertido con la cabeza, él sabía que Ino podría ayudar a Naruto, pero nunca espero que el que ayudaría más al otro sería Naruto a su hija y que Ino desarrollaría una dependencia tan inusual hacia Naruto.

Inoichi miro a los ojos a su esposa, ella entendió lo que su marido le quería decir y camino dentro de la casa para buscar un libro dejando a Inoichi a solas con Naruto.

"Naruto no te preocupes por el pergamino de tu clan, de alguna manera lograremos recuperarlo, así que no te pongas triste por lo que paso ayer ¿de acuerdo?"

Naruto lo miro confundido hasta que recordó todo lo que paso anoche.

"sí, está bien, no me pondré triste"

A pesar de que Inoichi esperaba que Naruto se sintiera mal ante la mención del pergamino, se sorprendió porque a él no parecía importarle para nada el pergamino… pensando en ello él se dio cuenta de que durante la junta de consejo Naruto no se había enojado ni se había desesperado porque el consejo le quería arrebatar el patrimonio que le habían dejado los miembros muertos de su clan, él había puesto resistencia a entregar el pergamino al principio pero al final se lo acabo dando al consejo como si nada… su actitud triste de ayer talvez no era porque le habían arrebatado el pergamino sino más bien por el comentario de Homura, pero sí eso era cierto entonces… ¿porque se había negado a dar el pergamino al principio si lo iba a acabar entregando?… su mente y su curiosidad como investigador comenzó a despertar, pero dejo de pensar en ello porque se dio cuenta de que su esposa se acercaba a ellos con un libro en sus manos.

Ella se acercó a Naruto y le entrego el libro mientras le sonreía al niño que la miraba confundido.

"Naruto-kun este libro te servirá mucho en el futuro así que léelo cuidadosamente"

Akiko se paró al lado de Inoichi mientras Naruto leía el título del libro.

"floriografía… ¿el lenguaje de las flores?"

El miro confundido a los padres de Ino que solo reían divertidos hasta que Ino llego desde detrás de ellos con una flor de color blanco y rojo en su mano izquierda mientras en su derecha tenía una pequeña maceta con una planta que tenía minúsculas flores blancas. Ino no dijo una sola palabra y en cambio en cuanto le entrego a Naruto la flor y la pequeña planta se metió de nuevo a su casa sin decir una palabra para ocultar la vergüenza que sentía.

Inoichi y Akiko se rieron de las acciones de su hija hasta que vieron la expresión confusa y un tanto avergonzada de Naruto por haber recibido una flor de una niña porque no sabía cómo interpretar el gesto de Ino. Akiko contesto a la duda de Naruto.

"sabes Naruto-kun… Ino en realidad es una niña muy tímida con sus propios sentimientos, ella no es capaz de expresar lo que siente con palabras asi que en cambio ella te dio un mensaje con las flores expresando lo que no puede decir en palabras"

Naruto estaba confundido y miro por todas partes en la flor y la planta por algún mensaje escondido.

La pareja Yamanaka rio por lo ingenuo que Naruto podía ser a veces.

"para eso es el libro Naruto, asegúrate de leerlo apropiadamente"

Inoichi y su esposa se despidieron de Naruto y entraron a su casa para comenzar a prepararse para abrir la tienda de flores juntos, pues hoy era el día de descanso de Inoichi y él se quedaría a ayudarle a Akiko a cuidar la tienda.

Naruto comenzó a caminar hacía su apartamento tomando el camino largo entre los bosques de Konoha para evitar a la gente.

…

Esta vez Naruto no fue hacía el campo de entrenamiento en el que lo instruían los agentes de raíz, en cambio se encerró en su apartamento teniendo cuidado de que los anbu que lo cuidaban no pudieran ver lo que estaba haciendo. Normalmente él ya habría empezado su entrenamiento diario horas antes, pero el hokage había ordenado que se le diera una semana de descanso luego de la larga misión a la que había ido por lo que durante una semana entera estaba obligado a descansar.

Sin embargo, Naruto aprovecharía ese tiempo para su entrenamiento secreto. Se aseguro de que nadie pudiera ver lo que hacía en su cuarto y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que nadie espiaría gracias a un sello que había hecho, invoco un gran pergamino con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en medio. Estaba emocionado por aprender todo lo que le había dejado su clan.

Su clan no era tonto y previeron una situación donde habría personas que tratarían de obtener su poder y conocimiento por lo que dejaron un señuelo para aquellas personas que codiciaran el legado Uzumaki. En su momento Naruto había estado confundido sobre el porqué se había encontrado dos pergaminos idénticos en la habitación oscura en aquel entonces, pero el clan Uzumaki había dejado una nota que especificaba que un pergamino era real y el otro era falso, Naruto no revelo esto ni siquiera a Itachi por lo que el consejo de Konoha no pudo sospechar que el pergamino entregado por Naruto era uno falso.

Naruto fingió resistencia en la junta del concejo para dar más credibilidad al hecho de que el señuelo dejado por los Uzumaki era el pergamino real, además gracias a los sellos de protección que tenía y otros sistemas de seguridad el concejo podría tardar años para abrir el pergamino para obtener la información que contenía y cuando lo hicieran se llevarían una horrible sorpresa, porque en el pergamino no había nada relevante, solo las bases del fuuinjutsu y algunos jutsus de alta clasificación que no les servirían pues la aldea ya tenía la mayoría de los jutsus que contenía el pergamino falso que les entrego Naruto. Con tantos sellos de seguridad el consejo no sospecharía sobre la veracidad del pergamino incluso se tendría que verter la sangre de un Uzumaki para poder acceder a la información que este contenía, por lo que nadie sospecharía que el pergamino con la información que codiciaban seguía en las manos de Naruto.

Naruto por sí mismo no podría haber planeado o actuado tan bien para entregar un pergamino falso, afortunadamente junto a los pergaminos había una nota que contenía advertencias y consejos para preservar el valioso pergamino, de hecho, por esas advertencias Naruto se había abstenido de contarle a Itachi sobre la existencia del pergamino falso y el verdadero. De hecho, en el rollo falso la mayoría de la información sobre las bases del fuuinjutsu era falsa de modo que, aunque cayera en manos equivocadas no habría consecuencias. Los Uzumaki habían sido admirados por su maestría en fuuinjutsu por lo que nadie cuestionaría las falsas bases que establecía la información contenida en el pergamino.

En el pergamino que conservaba Naruto en cambio se encontraba la historia completa del clan, gran variedad de jutsus de todas clasificaciones incluyendo jutsus prohibidos, jutsus elementales, fuuinjutsus, ejercicios de control de chakra, ejercicios para desarrollar el control de un elemento, el uso y desarrollo de las cadenas de chakra, el uso y desarrollo de la habilidad sensorial especial de los Uzumaki, varios estilos con el manejo de varias armas, y entre otras cosas. El ochenta por ciento de información sobre el uso de armas era sobre el kenjutsu, la información sobre el dominio de otra arma era escaso comparado con el conocimiento de kenjutsu enfocado en la katana.

Probablemente se debía a que el clan siempre había querido blandir la legendaria arma de Takeshi, Shuusui, la arrogante katana que lo había puesto de rodillas, el solo recuerdo de él mismo pidiendo perdón haciendo dogeza lo ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

Iba a comenzar a quitar los sellos hasta que recordó el libro que le dio Akiko y las flores que le dio Ino. Tomo el libro para ver el 'mensaje' que le había dado Ino con las flores que le regalo. Él no sabía sus nombres, pero afortunadamente el libro tenía imágenes por lo que pudo identificar las flores al ver las imágenes en el libro. Las diminutas flores en la pequeña planta eran begonias blancas y la flor roja se trataba de un tulipán jaspeado.

El lenguaje de las flores, Naruto no había sabido nada de ello, pero al parecer regalar flores iba más allá de hacer un simple regalo. Se podía regalar flores para expresar varios sentimientos o mensajes con ciertas flores y cada una de ellas tenía un diferente significado. Gracias al libro que le había dado Akiko él pudo descifrar las palabras que Ino no le pudo decir de frente con anterioridad.

Él se sonrojo al leer el significado del tulipán jaspeado, el tulipán en sí mismo se podría interpretar como la promesa de un amor sincero… sin embargo, él sabía que ese no podría ser el mensaje de Ino. Cada especie de una flor con diferentes colores tendrían diferentes significados y el significado del tulipán jaspeado era un cumplido directo y aun así precioso, el mensaje que le había dado Ino con el tulipán jaspeado era:

'tienes unos ojos hermosos'

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido que le había dado Ino, si ella se lo hubiera dicho de frente en lugar de con el uso de una flor no sabía cuan fuerte hubiera sido su reacción.

El segundo mensaje de Ino conmovió a Naruto y lo puso en un estado de alegría extrema, y agradeció en secreto a Inoichi por arrastrarlo hasta su casa anoche. La segunda flor se trataba de una begonia blanca, por su forma y tamaño era imposible regalarla en un ramo o individualmente por lo que Ino le regalo la planta entera a Naruto. La begonia en general significaba 'cuidado, soy excéntrica' Naruto se rio ruidosamente porque ese significado encajaba con la actitud de Ino, no obstante, él sabía cuál era el verdadero mensaje que le había dado Ino con las begonias blancas gracias al libro que le dio Akiko y este era:

'mi amistad contigo es sincera'

Era simple y directo, pero para Naruto estas palabras lo volvían muy feliz. Aunque él siempre se había negado a conocer a otros niños por sus experiencias en el orfanato, él siempre deseo tener a algún amigo de su edad, así que cuando vio el significado de la flor que le dio Ino no pudo evitar que se le salieran un par de lágrimas llenas de alegría porque al fin tenía a alguien de su misma edad a quien realmente podría llamar un 'amigo'.

Ino le regalo la planta entera a Naruto por lo que él la cultivaría y la cuidaría con cariño para verla crecer al igual que como esperaba que su amistad con Ino creciera. Su relación con Ino ahora era simbolizada con la pequeña begonia en sus manos por lo que él la haría crecer fuerte y sana, para que cada vez que la viera él pudiera recordar que tenía una buena amiga que se preocupaba por él.

Luego de su viaje a Uzushiogakure, Naruto se había decidido pedirle a Danzo que comenzaran a entrenarlo en Iryō Ninjutsu (ninjutsu medico). Itachi le había contado su sueño y Naruto como un buen hermano pequeño de verdad creía en las palabras de Itachi. El sueño de Itachi era volverse el ninja más fuerte del mundo shinobi y así tener la fuerza suficiente para eliminar las guerras y el sufrimiento de este mundo.

Naruto de verdad creía que Itachi se volvería en el ninja más fuerte de todos, no obstante, Naruto no lo dejaría cumplir su sueño solo y en cambio él le ayudaría a completar su objetivo, por eso él decidió apoyar a su hermano aprendiendo Iryō Ninjutsu para curar sus heridas cuando él lo necesitara… Talvez a esto se refería Shuusui cuando le decía que él no tenía verdaderamente la voluntad de convertirse en el ninja más fuerte porque en él fondo, su admiración por Itachi le hacía querer que su hermano de verdad fuera el ninja más fuerte y hábil de todos aunque su hermano lo superara a él mismo.

Volteo para ver él pergamino de su clan con energías renovadas, sus deseos de volverse más fuerte habían comenzado con el objetivo de dejar de ser un demonio a los ojos de los demás, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que ahora eso había cambiado, ahora deseaba volverse fuerte para poder proteger a todas sus personas preciosas, ahora Ino y sus padres también se habían vuelto parte de esas personas preciosas por lo que se tendría que esforzar más para protegerlas a todas.

El rostro de todas sus personas preciosas surgió en su mente… de verdad aprender Iryō Ninjutsu sería genial el no solo los podría proteger, sino que incluso los podría sanar sí ellos estuvieran heridos. Finalmente, la imagen le la hermosa niña con pelo rubio se le vino a la mente, él sonrió al recordar a la extrovertida y tímida Ino, su personalidad extrovertida y tímida a la vez era extraña, pero hacía más adorable a Ino en los ojos de Naruto, él la protegería de todo peligro sin importar lo que pasará.

Mordió su dedo y vertió su sangre en el pergamino para poder comenzar con su nuevo entrenamiento secreto y aprender todo lo que su clan le había dejado.

'protegeré a Itachi a Ino y a todas mis personas preciosas'

Con este pensamiento comenzó a entrenar en secreto más decidido que nunca.

* * *

 **Ufff... tarde más de lo esperado en escribir este capítulo pero el fin de este semestre se acerca y he tenido que comenzar a apresurarme a hacer proyectos y tesinas junto al estudio para los próximos exámenes finales, así que me retrase con la escritura de este capítulo.**

 **Como sea espero que les guste este capítulo.**

 **Tengo la intención de hacer otro time skip para el próximo capitulo, la academia ninja comenzara para Naruto y... las tragedias se acercan, ¿como cambiara a Naruto el futuro que se avecina?**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo... bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **Hada de las nieves**

 **-Time skip-**

Naruto estaba sentado junto a Ino en su primera clase en la academia ninja, ahora tenía siete años y había crecido un poco más en durante este tiempo. Ino por su parte solo miraba curiosa alrededor de toda la habitación viendo todas las caras de sus compañeros de clase, sin embargo, no dejo el lado de Naruto ni un segundo. Habían venido juntos a la academia porque ella le había pedido a Naruto que pasara a recogerla temprano en la mañana, Akiko la madre de Ino les había preparado el desayuno y luego de eso Ino no se había separado de Naruto, durante todo el camino ella se había mantenido caminando a poca distancia de Naruto mientras fulminaba con la mirada a cualquiera que quería intimidar al rubio en el camino.

Naruto por su parte estaba buscando a dos personas en su clase, uno era Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi. Tenía curiosidad por saber como era el hermano de Itachi, además su onii-chan le había pedido que cuidara de Sasuke durante la academia ninja así que Naruto quería hacerse amigo de él y cuidar que no se metiera problemas como le había prometido Itachi. Sin embargo, Sasuke aún no había llegado, pero no había problema porque todavía era temprano y faltaban varios minutos para que la clase comenzara.

La segunda persona a la que buscaba era a Hinata Hyuuga, su curiosidad por ella había crecido luego de su segundo encuentro en el pasado invierno. Se había enterado de su nombre cuando el guardia de Hinata la encontró y se la había llevado antes de que pudieran comenzar una conversación.

 **-Flashback-**

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia el recinto Uchiha para entrenar un poco su taijutsu con Izumi porque Itachi había salido en una misión durante esos días. Era fin de semana y no tenía entrenamiento oficial con los agentes de raíz, pero él no quería dejar de entrenar, le había costado mucho aprender ninjutsu medico básico, pero últimamente había logrado cogerle el truco y desde entonces había estado mejorando lenta pero constantemente, había ido al campo de entrenamiento para un entrenamiento matutino en solitario, pero se había aburrido y decidió ir a buscar a Izumi, por eso se estaba dirigiendo hacía la casa de la 'novia secreta' de Itachi entre los bosques hasta que paso cerca de la academia ninja.

Cuando paso por ahí se dio cuenta de que había tres niños molestando a una niña que estaba en el piso llorando, ellos la llamaban 'monstruo Byakugan' mientras se burlaban y reían de ella. Naruto corrió hacía los niños y les grito para que dejaran en paz a la niña.

"¡Oigan, deténganse!"

Los niños giraron para ver quien les había gritado, ellos tenían alrededor de ocho o nueve años, asi que cuando a vieron a Naruto que era más pequeño que ellos ya que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había cumplido siete, comenzaron a burlarse de él mientras que se veían entre ellos transmitiendo un mensaje silencioso con sus miradas.

'vamos a golpearlo'

Ellos eran conocidos por comportarse como unos matones asi que cuando un niño más pequeño que ellos les gritaba, no estaban dispuestos a obedecer y en cambio molestarían al niño por haberse atrevido a gritarles. Además, el niño que corría hacia ellos era al que sus padres odiaban y despreciaban llamándolo 'demonio', no habría consecuencias incluso si sus padres se enteraban de que habían golpeado al chico demonio. Rieron entre ellos mientras se tronaban los dedos preparándose para darle una golpiza a Naruto.

"dejen de molestarla"

"¡HAAAAH! ¿y tú quién eres para ordenarnos lo que debemos hacer?"

Uno de los niños que estaba delante de los otros dos replico y sus amigos miraron con desdén a Naruto, era obvio quien era el líder del grupo.

"¡soy Uzumaki Naruto, futuro hokage de la aldea de la aldea de la hoja!"

Los niños se comenzaron a reír de las palabras de Naruto. Mientras la niña miraba al rubio con admiración en sus ojos por su coraje y por que él se estaba poniendo en peligro para ayudarla… además, se dio cuenta de que era el mismo niño que la había llevado a su casa un año antes. Despues de su primer encuentro no se habían vuelto a ver y Hinata a menudo pensaba en la sonrisa del niño en los momentos difíciles, como si el niño rubio le estuviera diciendo 'tú puedes'.

Los niños dejaron de reír y de repente se abalanzaron los tres hacia Naruto para comenzar a golpearlo. El líder del grupo le dio un golpe en la cara a Naruto que cayo al suelo y luego los otros dos niños comenzaron a darle patadas en el suelo sin darle oportunidad de levantarse. Hinata se había tapado la boca aterrorizada mirando la escena sin poder hacer nada para ayudar, cuando ella veía a los niños golpeando al rubio sentía que las lagrimas comenzaban a salirle de sus ojos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Naruto exploto liberando una gran cantidad de pétalos de cerezo que se arremolinaban en el suelo donde habían estado golpeando a Naruto. Los niños miraban confundidos a los pétalos rosa que comenzaban a alejarse por el frio viento de invierno. Hinata vio con admiración a la hermosa escena de los pétalos rozados que se arremolinaban junto a pequeños copos de nieve.

"oigan… estoy aquí, ¿acaso están ciegos?"

Naruto estaba parado encima de una rama de un árbol justo encima de los matones, había usado el jutsu que la primer Uzukage había creado, lo aprendió gracias al pergamino que encontró en Uzushio durante su entrenamiento secreto, se trataba del Bunshin ōka no Jutsu (jutsu clon de flor de cerezo), es un bunshinjutsu (jutsu de clonación) en donde el usuario crea un clon de sombra usando pétalos de flor de cerezo. Cuando el clon recibe un golpe, revela su verdadera forma y el clon explota en un pequeño remolino que libera los pétalos de flor de cerezo.

Como era el jutsu que la primer Uzukage había inventado y su jutsu insignia, Naruto estaba muy orgulloso de poder ser capaz de ejecutarlo, además era verdaderamente hermoso cada vez que un clon se disipaba y liberaba las flores del cerezo alrededor, era el completo opuesto del clon de cuervos de Itachi que creaba un escenario aterrador al liberar los cuervos.

"¡HAAAA!"

Naruto se dejó caer del árbol mientras gritaba y aterrizo en medio de los matones, se agacho luego de la caída y giro estirando una pierna derribando a dos de los tres matones, luego se abalanzo al que parecía ser el líder del grupo, el niño respondió rápidamente acostumbrado a golpear a los demás niños, él estiro sus puños hacía Naruto para tratar de acertarle un golpe.

"demasiado lento"

Naruto esquivo los golpes y dio un puñetazo solido a la nariz del matón, sangre broto de su nariz que cubrió con una mano y Naruto salto por encima de él posicionándose en su espalda y lo tomo de los hombros jalando al matón hacía atrás aprovechando la fuerza de la caída para arrojar al niño más grande que él, se agacho y puso un pie en la espalda del matón pateándolo hacia atrás en la dirección de un árbol cercano. El matón choco contra el árbol estrepitosamente y un pequeño chillido se le escapó de la boca.

Los otros dos matones que se habían logrado levantar en este punto vieron a su líder chocar con el árbol y se quedaron en su lugar paralizados hasta que escucharon los gritos enfadados de su compañero y líder.

"¡que esperan, golpéenlo!"

Ellos corrieron al mismo tiempo hacía Naruto, pero a diferencia de cuando habían golpeado al clon del rubio, Naruto se mantenía esquivando con gracias todos y cada uno de los ataques de ambos al mismo tiempo.

"que aburrido… no esta ni cerca del nivel en que me enseña mi sensei de taijutsu"

Naruto salto fuera del alcance de los niños y se quedó parado sobre la corteza de un árbol para sorpresa de los matones.

"¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Creo un par de clones de sombra normales que comenzaron a golpear a los matones mientras el Naruto real comprobaba si la niña Hyuuga se encontraba bien, cuando comprobó que ella se encontraba bien se dio cuenta de quién era, él ya la había visto antes, pero eso no importaba en este momento no podía relajarse aún por más débiles que fueran los otros niños. Giro su cabeza para ver al líder de los matones que aun no se había levantado y se sorprendió al ver que le había roto la nariz y que ahora estaba desviada de manera antinatural.

Él no había querido romperle la nariz pero se encontraba muy enojado al ver como abusaban de la niña indefensa, cuando Naruto vio la escena se había despertado la furia en su interior, recordaba como todos abusaban de él mientras nadie hacía nada para defenderlo, por eso cuando Naruto vio a los niños burlándose de la niña no soporto y los había golpeado duramente, él no estaba dispuesto a ver que otros abusaran del débil sin hacer nada como le habían hecho a él durante toda su vida, pero las cosas esta vez se le salieron un tanto de las manos cuando actuó impulsivamente por su enojo.

Había recibido un entrenamiento espartano bajo la instrucción de los agentes de raíz, ellos eran ninjas de elite y Naruto nunca había peleado con otros niños de su edad por lo que no sabía que nivel tenían en combate… sin saberlo había exagerado… un poco… con el castigo que les dio a los niños matones, pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Los tres niños se dieron cuenta de que no eran rival para Naruto y comenzaron a correr aterrorizados para que los clones de Naruto dejaran de golpearlos. Cuando ellos se retiraron los clones se dispersaron y Naruto bajo del árbol dirigiéndose hacia la niña que aun estaba en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

"¿estás bien?"

Hinata miro con admiración al rubio que le sonreía mientras él le estiraba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando Hinata vio la sonrisa del rubio sintió su corazón latir más fuerte y un sentimiento cálido se extendió por todo su cuerpo al ver que el amable niño rubio la había salvado una vez más, cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Ella tomo con confianza la mano de Naruto al recordar como él la había llevado hasta su casa tomados de la mano en la oscura y fría noche del invierno del año pasado.

Al tocar la mano de Naruto, Hinata sintió la misma cálida sensación del año pasado que la mano de Naruto le transmitía. Cuando se levanto ambos quedaron cerca el uno del otro y las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rojas por la cercanía del rostro del rubio, mientras ambos se veían a los ojos.

"y-y-yo… yo"

Hinata quería hablar, pero había comenzado a tartamudear torpemente en presencia de Naruto. Naruto la miro divertido mientras guardaba silencio esperando para que la ojiperla acabara de hablar. Hinata avergonzada cambio sus palabras para tratar de expresar su agradecimiento en lugar de tratar de decir una larga frase llena de tartamudeos.

"g- grac… "

Antes de que pudiera completar una sola palabra escucharon a alguien que se acercaba a ellos mientras gritaba el nombre de la ojiperla que interrumpió a Hinata antes de que acabara de agradecer torpemente al rubio por su ayuda.

"¡Hinata-sama!"

Se trataba del guardia de Hinata que había asignado su padre para protegerla, el corría apresurado hacía Hinata y Naruto que seguían tomados de la mano. Él no tenía una muy buena opinión de Naruto por lo que tomo la mano libre de Hinata y comenzó a jalarla hacia el recinto Hyuuga sin agradecerle a Naruto por ayudar a Hinata.

"volvamos a casa Hinata-sama"

Las manos de Naruto y Hinata se separaron en ese momento y Hinata en un acto reflejo trato de tomar de vuelta la mano de Naruto, esperando tener de vuelta la gentil calidez que esta le transmitía, pero las puntas de sus dedos apenas fueron capaces de rosar la palma del rubio fallando en su intento de tomar una vez más la mano del rubio entre la suya.

"p-pero…"

Hinata trato de replicar, pero su guardia la llevo con él sin darle tiempo de decir nada. Ella solo volteo a ver al rubio una vez más antes de que saliera de su campo de visual, vio el rostro de Naruto que se limitó a sonreírle una vez más, las mejillas de Hinata volvieron a enrojecer al ver cómo le sonreía, 'todo estará bien' parecía decirle la sonrisa del rubio.

Este era su segundo encuentro, y él la había ayudado en ambas ocasiones cuando más necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara. En este momento él ya se había convertido en su héroe, en su caballero de brillante armadura y jamás lo olvidaría, pero de momento solo podía seguir a su guardia en silencio mientras se preguntaba cuando se volverían a ver, ella acerco la mano con la que había tomado la mano del rubio hacia su pecho tratando de recordar los sentimientos y la calidez que esta le transmitía.

Naruto solo podía ver como se alejaban los Hyuuga de él, era la segunda vez que encontraba a la niña, ella era muy bella aun siendo tan joven, en ambas ocasiones se encontraron en el frio invierno y esto le daba la sensación a Naruto de que ella era un hada de las nieves que solo aparecía entre la blanca nieve del frio invierno, pero en esta ocasión el aprendió su nombre gracias al guardia que se la había llevado antes de que pudieran entablan una conversación.

"Hi-na-ta"

Murmuro las tres silabas que componían el nombre de la bella hada de las nieves con ojos tan preciosos como las perlas que se acababa de marchar, él pronuncio su nombre sintiendo cuidadosamente cada sensación que producía en su boca al decir silaba por silaba el nombre de la ojiperla, era irónico que en su mente ella era una hermosa hada de las nieves cuando su nombre era tan opuesto a su imagen mental de ella envuelta de la prístina blanca nieve (Hinata significa 'un lugar soleado').

"¿Cuándo te volveré a encontrar?... ¿será hasta el próximo invierno?"

Naruto pregunto a Hinata, pero sabía que ella no lo escucharía desde tan lejos. De ella solo le quedaba una débil sensación residual de una pequeña y delicada mano femenina entre la suya.

 **-Fin del flashback-**

Ino noto que Naruto estaba inquieto a su lado como si estuviera buscando a alguien, justo cuando ella le iba a preguntar por qué estaba tan inquieto la puerta del salón se abrió y entro una niña tímida que todos reconocieron como una Hyuuga por sus característicos ojos blancos, Ino noto que había un brillo extraño en los ojos de Naruto cuando vio a la Hyuuga y cuando ella volteo a ver a la niña se dio cuenta de que ella se había congelado enfrente de la puerta cuando vio a Naruto entonces ella comenzó a tener tono rojizo en su rostro al ruborizarse, Ino lo noto rápidamente y se puso celosa cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto y la Hyuuga se conocían y ambos se quedaban viendo el uno al otro.

Cuando Naruto se iba a levantar para ir a hablar con Hinata se dio cuenta de que el maestro de la clase estaba ingresando al aula de clases, el profesor tenía un pelo castaño claro y corto y tenía la piel un tanto pálida, entro seguido de un niño que tenía la cresta del clan Uchiha en su espalda, el niño que camino tras el profesor tenía una expresión presumida en el rostro y cuando entro muchas niñas suspiraron fuertemente al ver al niño parado en la puerta de entrada.

Todos los niños tomaron asiento guardaron silencio nervioso por comenzar su primer día de clases, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de las niñas que comenzaban a hablar sobre lo lindo que era el Uchiha. Naruto volteo a ver a Ino que estaba sentada a su lado y se dio cuenta de que ella también miraba al Uchiha. Al instante Naruto sintió una extraña presión en el estomago y el pecho sin saber que era ese sentimiento. Cuando Ino volteo a verlo se dio cuenta de que Naruto giro su cara hacía el lado contrario en cuanto ella lo volteo a ver y además fingía poner atención al profesor que se estaba preparando para comenzar la clase.

Ella se preguntó sobre la actitud de su amigo rubio a su lado. Pero no dijo nada por que la clase había empezado.

…

La primera parte de la clase consistió principalmente en la presentación de los alumnos a todos sus compañeros, Naruto era el último en la lista que estaba ordenada en orden alfabético, pero luego de que Sasuke se presento el profesor ignoro el ultimo nombre en la lista y prosiguió con la siguiente parte de la clase.

Ino se enojó porque su nuevo sensei claramente había ignorado el nombre de Naruto en la lista y se levantó enfadada de su asiento para reclamarle a su sensei, pero antes de que ella comenzara a gritar Naruto tomo su mano en la suya y negó con la cabeza a Ino indicándole que no debía de hacer un alboroto. Ella obedeció a regañadientes a Naruto cuando se volvió a sentar y dejo proseguir la clase normalmente, ella se sentía mal por no poder ayudar a Naruto, pero por algún motivo él siempre se negaba a que Ino le reclamara a cualquiera que lo tratara de forma injusta, para ella era como sí siempre se tuviera que tragar un sentimiento de amargura cuando su amigo rubio negaba su ayuda y dejaba que los demás dijeran cualquier cosa de él.

Su padre le había dicho que los aldeanos odiaban a Naruto, pero ella no comprendía la razón por la que un niño huérfano de su edad era tan maltratado y odiado por todos en el pueblo. Desde que había comenzado a salir de vez en cuando con él para jugar o a entrenar se dio cuenta de las frías miradas asesinas que le daban los aldeanos a Naruto. La gente que antes había considerado buena e incluso sus anteriores nuevas 'amigas', veían a Naruto con odio, algunos incluso le daban insultos o se limitaban a llamarlo 'niño demonio', a Ino le partía el corazón la impotencia que sentía cada vez que tenía que quedarse callada por petición de Naruto ante los maltratos de los demás.

Para ella era difícil aceptar ver a Naruto ser maltratado… que tan difícil habría sido para Naruto vivir de este modo durante toda su vida… solitario y sin nadie que lo apoyara, él ni siquiera conocía a sus padres y su vida era parecida a la de un criminal que era despreciado por todos a su alrededor… Aun así, él era capaz de sonreír y además él era la persona que más iluminaba sus días desde el momento en que lo conoció. Por eso admiraba tanto el coraje de Naruto, él era alguien que nunca se rendía, para ella Naruto se convirtió en un símbolo de fortaleza que resistía hasta el más duro golpe que le daba la vida. Por eso con el tiempo Naruto le había comenzado a gustar de otra forma.

La única queja que tenía era que Naruto se comportaba indiferente ante el maltrato de los demás. Para él, esta era su rutina, era la manera natural de vivir y eso a veces le daban ganas de llorar a Ino, nadie está de acero, las miradas definitivamente lastimaban a Naruto y se embotellaban en su interior y por eso ella quería derramar lagrimas por él si eso sirviera para calmar el dolor escondido en el corazón de Naruto, por eso quería reclamar y gritar a todos los que lo maltrataban pero él siempre le pedía que no lo hiciera y ella lo obedecía sin importar lo mucho que le doliera ver al rubio sufrir en silencio.

…

El final de la clase llegaba y el profesor saco a todos los alumnos para evaluar sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con esto la clase finalizaría. Era necesario evaluar el nivel general de la clase para establecer un ritmo de entrenamiento para que todos los niños pudieran volverse shinobis en unos años al finalizar la academia.

La clase se dividió en dos, chicas y chicos se separaron, ellos serían evaluados en un combate entre los alumnos de la clase en orden alfabético. Todo se desarrolló tranquilamente, pero el ambiente tranquilo se vio interrumpido cuando todos escucharon los fuertes gritos que Ino le dio a un grupo de niñas que estaba cerca de ella. Ella se había quedado callada ante todos los chismes que hablaban las otras niñas sobre lo genial y guapo que era Sasuke, no fue hasta que de repente cambiaron el tema y habían comenzado a hablar del 'niño demonio', empezaron a decir tonterías, insultaron y se rieron de Naruto hasta que Ino no pudo soportarlo más, ella trato de no reclamarles nada como Naruto siempre le pedía pero hoy finalmente había explotado sin poder aguantar más en silencio y comenzó a gritarle a las niñas, principalmente a una niña de pelo rosa que dio el ultimo comentario.

"¡ya basta no hablen de él así!"

"¿vas a defender al demonio? Hum, mis padres incluso me dijeron que era mejor que no me le acercara, dicen que él es peligroso y que golpeo a varios niños el año pasado, dicen que incluso le rompió la nariz a uno de los niños ¿no sería mejor que expulsaran a un demonio como él de esta escuela?"

Ino se enfureció aun más y no tardó en responder.

"¡no vuelvas a hablar de él asi, perra!"

Ino estiro su mano y antes de que cualquiera la pudiera detener su mano ya había abofeteado con fuerza la mejilla de la niña pelirrosa.

Los otros niños comenzaron a hacer alboroto tras ver a la pelirrosa ser abofeteada. El sensei de la clase solo suspiro cansado, se dirigió hacia las niñas para separarlas pues la niña pelirrosa había comenzado a tratar de golpear a Ino que ya estaba muy enojada. A diferencia de lo que los niños pensaban el profesor no las separo completamente, en cambio él les indico que serían las siguientes en combatir. Normalmente un profesor de una academia debería detener las riñas entre alumnos, pero esta era una academia ninja y en había ocasiones en que se promovían estas peleas, las rivalidades entre los niños podría empujarlos a entrenar seriamente por lo que Ino y la pelirrosa que el sensei identifico como Sakura se posicionaron en medio de la zona de practica preparándose para pelear.

Ambas se pararon frente a la otra dentro de un circulo que establecía el límite del área de combate e hicieron una pose con una mano, era el 'sello del combate' que les había enseñado el profesor antes de que comenzaran los combates de evaluación, era parte del protocolo antes de una batalla amistosa entre shinobi. Esto simbolizaba la mitad de dos manos para realizar un jutsu y demuestra las intenciones de pelear. Luego cuando ambas estaban listas el sensei dio una señal para dar inicio al combate con un grito.

"¡Hajime!"

Ino y Sakura corrieron hacía la otra para enfrentarse, Sakura trato de dar el primer ataque, pero Ino lo logro esquivar gracias a sus entrenamientos esporádicos con Naruto que su padre la había obligado a hacer, porque él quería que ella se comenzara a preparar para su futura vida shinobi, Naruto estaba recibiendo entrenamiento de ninjas elite y además Ino estaría más dispuesta a entrenar si lograba pasar más tiempo con Naruto por lo que Inoichi le pidió al rubio que ayudara a Ino con su entrenamiento.

El combate duro muy poco, Ino no se contuvo y realizo un bunshin no jutsu, ella no había aprendido gran variedad de jutsus, pero las técnicas básicas de la academia ya las había aprendido gracias a Naruto, puede que estos clones solo fueran ilusorios, pero para Sakura que nunca había visto un clon no se daría cuenta del engaño. Uno de sus clones se movió como si fuera a golpear a Sakura en la cara con su puño mientras que el otro la flanqueaba por el otro lado distrayendo a Sakura, la pelirrosa se trató de defender, pero la Ino real aprovecho la apertura que le había dado Sakura en ese momento y pateo en el estomago de la pelirrosa fuertemente y Sakura se quedó sin aliento tras el duro golpe directo, cuando la pelirrosa se cubrió el estómago dolorido Ino le dio un duro golpe en la cara que saco a la pelirrosa del área de combate quedando descalificada dándole la victoria a la rubia.

Todos los niños se sorprendieron al ver que Ino ya sabía realizar un jutsu e incluso el sensei asignado asintió con la cabeza en signo de aprobación, el combate era de taijutsu pero si la demostración de Ino impulsaba a los demás a entrenar el no diría nada en esta ocasión, era una sorpresa que un niño recién ingresado en la academia ya supiera como hacer jutsus y era refrescante ver que era una niña ya que en su mayoría las niñas eran solo fangirls que no se tomaban en serio su entrenamiento.

Sakura estaba indispuesta a continuar con el protocolo de los combates luego de ser humillada, pero hizo de igual forma el 'sello de la harmonía' con Ino luego de que el combate había finalizado siendo obligada por el sensei encargado de la clase, Ino por su parte solo sonreía victoriosa por ganarle tan fácilmente a Sakura y agradeció en su interior a Naruto por sus entrenamientos. El signo de la harmonía se hacia con los dos contrincantes tomándose las manos con un sello de mano para simbolizar el final del combate y muestra de respeto por el oponente, así como tambien la amistad.

Luego de eso todos los combates transcurrieron normalmente, a pesar de que se sorprendieron cuando vieron a la tímida Hinata derrotando fácilmente a su contrincante lo dejaron pasar rápidamente porque toda la aldea sabía que el clan Hyuuga era especialista en su propio estilo de taijutsu, su taijutsu en conjunto con su doujutsu los volvía casi insuperables en taijutsu, era conocimiento común así que todos asimilaron rápidamente la victoria de la tímida Hyuuga.

Finalmente, el ultimo combate había llegado, los contrincantes eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke recibió apoyo de toda la clase, principalmente de las niñas y de algunos niños que querían ver como golpeaban al chico demonio. Naruto por su parte solo recibió apoyo de Ino que gritaba su nombre animada diciéndole que ganara y de Hinata que silenciosamente murmuro su apoyo por el rubio cuyo nombre acababa de aprender por el profesor que nombro a regañadientes el nombre de Naruto para que pudieran continuar con el ultimo combate de evaluación.

Naruto no quería pelear con Sasuke, él era el hermano de Itachi despues de todo por lo que no quería herirlo, pero le enfermaba la mirada presumida en la cara de Sasuke por lo que se quería asegurar de borrar la sonrisa presumida del Uchiha. Por su parte el pelinegro se bañaba silenciosamente en las alabanzas de sus compañeros mientras se imaginaba lo patético que se vería Naruto luego de que lo derrotara fácilmente, despues de todo él era un Uchiha un 'elite' en sus pensamientos así que, ¿cómo podría perder ante un compañero de clase de su misma edad?.

No dijeron palabras entre ellos, simplemente se metieron en la postura de protocolo formando con un mano el sello de combate mientras se veían directo a los ojos del otro sin pestañear. Los compañeros de clase de Naruto y Sasuke guardaron silencio para presenciar el combate que estaba a punto de suceder frente a ellos.

"¡Hajime!"

La voz del profesor profirió la palabra para dar inicio al combate.

Entonces Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a correr para iniciar su combate de evaluación. Los dos corrieron sin detenerse contra su oponente y ambos levantaron el brazo derecho al mismo tiempo y chocaron sus antebrazos en un combate de pura fuerza para ver quién era más fuerte que el otro dando inicio al combate del Uchiha y el Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Y... ¡CORTE!**

 **pensaba escribir este capítulo hasta la siguiente semana pero igual como era fin de semana y tenía un poco de tiempo libre pues me puse a escribir xD**

 **espero que les guste este capítulo. ya saben no olviden dejar su review o agregar mi fic en favorito o darle a seguir... ¡es gratis! xD**

 **él próximo capítulo lo subiré la siguiente semana si tengo tiempo, además ya tengo tres capítulos hechos para mi nuevo fanfic de Danmachi así que si han visto el anime o si quieren darle una leída a mi nuevo proyecto no duden en hacerlo, tratare de subir capítulo semanalmente al igual que en este fanfic.**

 **¡Hasta la proxima! Bye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **Cobarde**

Los antebrazos de Naruto y Sasuke chocaron entre sí mientras ambos empujaban hacia adelante a su rival, esta era una simple competición de fuerza. Cuando ambos chocaron quedaron inmóviles por un rato como si eso fuera una indicación de que ellos eran igual de fuertes y cuando Sasuke creyó que Naruto no podía ganarle en fuerza sonrió confiado de que le ganaría al rubio, pero cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la sonrisa presumida en el rostro de Sasuke dejo de reprimir su fuerza y empujo al hermano de Itachi con toda su fuerza.

Sasuke no pudo competir con Naruto y se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos para que la fuerza ejercida por Naruto no lo lanzara fuera del área de combate. Sasuke se enfadó al ser empujado tan fácilmente por el rubio y se abalanzo hacia adelante para tener un combate de taijutsu con Naruto, él sin duda creía que dentro de este grupo en la academia ninja nadie debía de estar a su nivel pues su padre y su hermano lo habían ayudado algunas veces con su taijutsu y también en shurikenjutsu básico, además era un Uchiha por lo que ¿cómo sería posible que otro niño de su generación le ganara en un combate mano a mano?

Su padre y su hermano le habían enseñado todas las bases del taijutsu de su clan, el puño interceptor que se centraba en contraatacar los ataques del rival, pero también contaba con buenos movimientos de ataque y defensa pues el puño interceptor era el taijutsu que su clan había perfeccionado durante generaciones tras copiar lo mejor de varios estilos de taijutsu. El taijutsu de su clan también permitía la implementación de nuevos movimientos para que cada shinobi del clan lo mejorara a su gusto el taijutsu conforme copiaba los mejores movimientos de taijutsu de otros estilos con su sharingan.

Sasuke atacaba usando las bases del puño interceptor a lo mejor de sus capacidades, en un principio dirigió golpes simples al rostro de Naruto, pero el rubio simplemente se movía hacia los lados esquivando sus puños, al percatarse de que esta táctica no funcionaria, cambio su objetivo hacia los brazos y piernas de Naruto, pero el rubio anticipaba sus movimientos y esquivaba o bloqueaba sus patadas y sus golpes sin mucho esfuerzo. De momento Naruto no había atacado ni una sola vez y Sasuke pensó que se debía a que el rubio no tenía tiempo para contraatacar mientras él trataba de golpear al rubio o tal vez Naruto solo era bueno defendiéndose.

Con esta idea en la cabeza Sasuke intento provocar a Naruto para que creara una apertura entre los ataques del rubio que le permitiera ganar el combate, despues de todo el puño interceptor se especializaba en contraatacar los ataques del rival. Se alejo un poco de Naruto mientras jadeaba un poco de la fatiga tras tratar de golpear al rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y junto a su presumida sonrisa comenzó a provocar al Uzumaki.

"¡Oye Naruto!, ¿acaso solo sabes esquivar como un cobarde? ¡pelea! ¡ataca!"

Los que estaban viendo el combate se rieron al escuchar que Naruto era llamado un cobarde. Sasuke creía que eso debía ser suficiente para que cualquier niño se enojara y entonces se precipito una vez más para continuar su pelea con el Uzumaki.

Para su sorpresa Naruto seguía igual de calmado que al inicio del combate, su respiración era tranquila como si no se hubiera estado esforzando durante su combate, lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Naruto estaba usando un sello de resistencia que le impedía moverse cómodamente ni le permitía moverse con toda su velocidad. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que ni sus burlas ni la risa de sus compañeros lo habían alterado un poco, el temperamento de Naruto era más calmado y controlado que el de él mismo y el de todos los otros niños Uchiha con los que había hablado dentro del recinto Uchiha tenían.

En cambio, su combate continuo igual que antes, con Sasuke siendo el único que atacaba y con Naruto esquivando y bloqueando todos y cada uno de sus golpes. Ya llevaban un rato de esta manera Sasuke disfrutaba ver imágenes en algunos de los rollos de su clan que hablaban de los taijutsu que habían copiado y aun más el propio estilo de taijutsu de su clan, por lo que luego de tanto tiempo observando los movimientos de Naruto encontró algo que lo sorprendió.

Lo que sorprendió a Sasuke fue que se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba usando un estilo de taijutsu bastante inusual, se trataba de un taijutsu compuesto de varios estilos que logro reconocer. Por no hablar de lo extraño que era que un niño de siete años que no perteneciera a algún clan ya conociera un estilo de taijutsu, lo que sorprendió y enojo más a Sasuke fue que había visto claramente que varios de los movimientos de Naruto provenían del puño interceptor, el taijutsu único de su clan.

En medio de su furia Sasuke arremetió con ferocidad a Naruto, no obstante, por más que el Uchiha atacara ni un solo ataque dañaba al Uzumaki, el rubio se limitaba a esquivar o bloquear sus ataques. A Naruto no le caía muy bien Sasuke, pero seguía siendo el hermano de Itachi así que no lo quería herir ni un poco, lo que él estaba buscando era la oportunidad perfecta para lograr la rendición del Uchiha sin ninguna herida, lo que resultaba bastante molesto. Mientras más enojado y frustrado estaba Sasuke sus ataques se fueron volviendo cada vez más y más imprudentes creando puntos débiles en sus posturas. En uno de los movimientos imprudentes de Sasuke, Naruto encontró que el Uchiha había dejado una apertura en sus pies, Naruto tomo ventaja de esto y pateo el único pie que Sasuke mantuvo en el piso en ese momento.

El Uchiha cayo de bruces al piso, las risas de los niños no se hicieron esperar mientras que las niñas lloriqueaban porque su Uchiha había sido derribado con brutalidad y a Sasuke no le gustaba escuchar a las niñas protegiéndolo porque lo hacían sentir débil y dependiente de otros. Sasuke se enojo aun más tras ser humillado y estar recibiendo las burlas de sus compañeros de clase, cuando volteo para ver a los niños que se burlaban de él, se dio cuenta de que el numero de personas viendo la pelea había crecido. La hora de finalizar las clases ya estaba muy cerca y algunos niños de otras clases ya habían salido y se acercaron a esta área para presenciar su pelea. Cuando Sasuke se percato de la cantidad de gente que lo vio ser ridiculizado por Naruto anteriormente y su rostro se puso todo rojo de la vergüenza.

Sasuke perdió todos los estribos y fue con todo contra Naruto sin importarle nada las reglas de los combates de evaluación de taijutsu ni la seguridad del Uzumaki, hoy en día él definitivamente le ganaría a Naruto sin importar el costo. Hizo unos sellos de mano y luego llevo una de sus manos a su boca.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" (estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego)

Tras decir esas palabras Sasuke escupió una gran bola de fuego de su boca que cubrió toda su vista, impidiéndole ver como se quemaba Naruto.

Estos eran combates de taijutsu, el sensei de la clase había sido negligente con Ino para que ella motivara a sus compañeros a esforzarse más en sus entrenamientos. En un principio Sasuke había respetado el estilo de combate y no había usado jutsus, pero en medio de su frustración había usado un jutsu que acababa de aprender hace unos días para complacer a su padre. Su manejo con la bola de fuego aun no era perfecto y tras esta ejecución precipitada se había quemado una vez más la boca por la mala ejecución del jutsu, pero cuando menos había logrado crear una gran bola de fuego tras usar casi todo su chakra.

Naruto no esperaba esta absurda acción de Sasuke, Naruto no creyó que otro niño en su clase sería capaz de usar jutsus elementales al igual que él, el rubio no tenía jutsus para contrarrestar jutsus de estilo fuego y tampoco se podía mover hacia los lados para no salir del área de combate porque sería descalificado dándole la victoria a Sasuke, así que desactivo los sellos de resistencia en su cuerpo y salto lo más alto que pudo para esquivar la bola de fuego.

Todos los niños miraron con admiración al jutsu que Sasuke había usado pues se trataba de un jutsu elemental, incluso había genin que no dominaban ningún jutsu elemental por lo que ver a un niño de siete en la academia ninja usándolo fue impresionante. Entre todos los espectadores solo había dos personas que no fueron impresionadas por el jutsu de Sasuke y en cambio estaban preocupadas por Naruto, Hinata e Ino. Pero a diferencia de ellas todos los demás niños ni siquiera prestaron atención a la seguridad de Naruto mientras veían admirados a la bola de fuego.

Cuando el jutsu bola de fuego finalmente había terminado Sasuke miro en todas las direcciones buscando a Naruto… adelante, derecha, izquierda… no estaba por ningún lado, Sasuke rio en su interior.

'¡ese tonto probablemente corrió muy lejos asustado tras ver mi jutsu haha!'

Una sombra se proyecto hacia Sasuke y cuando él volteo hacia arriba se dio cuenta de que la sombra era de Naruto que descendía rápidamente hacia él mientras gritaba a todo pulmón.

"¡SAAASSSSUUUUUKKKKEEEEE!"

Sasuke finalmente había cruzado la línea y Naruto no lo dejaría ir con unas simples palmaditas, sin importar si era hermano de Itachi o no, Sasuke era solo un niño malcriado que necesitaba ser corregido cuanto antes. Otra cosa que enojo a Naruto fue que Sasuke claramente había roto las reglas de estos combates de evaluación de forma atroz y aun así el sensei de la clase no lo descalifico, sí Sasuke hubiera hecho ese jutsu a otro niño entonces quemaduras graves serían el daño mínimo que ese niño hubiera sufrido.

Antes de caer Naruto formo un puño y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de Sasuke, el pelinegro reacciono inmediatamente moviendo ambos brazos delante de su rostro formando una cruz por encima de él para defenderse. Cuando el puño de Naruto choco contra los brazos de Sasuke, estos inmediatamente fueron repelidos por la fuerza del impacto del golpe de Naruto y su puño finalmente hizo contacto con el rostro de Sasuke con la fuerza restante que había quedado tras romper la defensa del Uchiha.

…

Hinata e Ino miraban a Naruto con un gran alivio en su interior tras ver que el rubio seguía bien. Hinata reafirmo en su interior la imagen de su héroe e Ino por su parte solo veía admirada a Naruto mientras gritaba su apoyo hacia el rubio. Los demás niños miraban incrédulos el como Naruto había esquivado el jutsu de fuego de Sasuke y el miedo se apoderaba de ellos tras recordar las palabras de sus padres.

"aléjate de él"

"no te le acerques"

"el es el niño demonio"

"el niño demonio"

"el niño demonio"

"le ha roto la nariz a otro niño, es peligroso"

"si te portas mal el niño demonio te va a comer"

"un monstruo… ¡Él es un monstruo!"

Finalmente, un niño al azar grito a todo pulmón.

…

La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para hacer caer a Sasuke al suelo. Cuando Naruto se estabilizo tras su caída vio que Sasuke trataba de levantarse apresurado para seguir el combate de taijutsu, el Uchiha lo había tratado de provocar con anterioridad para que Naruto comenzara a atacar, él le daría lo que deseaba. En cuanto Sasuke volvió a estar de pie con la postura del puño interceptor, Naruto se precipito hacía el Uchiha a toda velocidad tras haberse quitado sus sellos de resistencia, Sasuke no fue capaz de moverse a tiempo cuando Naruto ya estaba frente a él.

'¡Duele!'

El puño de Naruto se enterró en su estomago con dureza y Sasuke escupió todo el aliento en sus pulmones tras el fuerte impacto. Ni siquiera se había recuperado de este golpe cuando sintió que Naruto le había dado una patada en los costados provocando que Sasuke cayera en el centro del campo de combate dejando al pelinegro sin posibilidades de correr fuera del área designada para terminar el combate. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que desde que Naruto comenzó a atacar el no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta pelea.

"¡Oye Sasuke!, ¿acaso solo sabes agachar la cabeza frente a tu rival como un cobarde? ¡pelea! ¡ataca!"

Eran casi las mismas palabras que Sasuke había usado para provocarlo, con el carácter del Uchiha en definitiva, no se quedaría sin hacer nada tras estas palabras… pero Sasuke siguió inmóvil tirado en el piso como si hubiera perdido la conciencia y Naruto se pregunto si Sasuke de verdad ya se había desmayado…

Sasuke aún no se había levantado del suelo él solo seguía ahí lamentando su debilidad, sin embargo, esto no preocupo al rubio que camino lentamente al centro del área de combate donde se encontraba Sasuke tirado en el piso, Naruto se agacho y tomo al Uchiha del cuello de su camisa y lo levanto con una sola mano dejando a Sasuke sin ser capaz de pisar el suelo, él solo agarraba la muñeca de Naruto y lo miraba con una mirada lastimera que pedía piedad…

'asi que no estabas inconsciente, que cobarde'

Naruto frunció el ceño tras presenciar la cobardía del Uchiha, podía soportar hasta cierto punto ver gente presumida, pero ver a alguien con una actitud autosuficiente creyéndose mejor que los demás a pesar de que tan cobardes eran en el fondo lo hacía enojar. La mano libre del rubio comenzó a moverse y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago de Sasuke, al Uchiha se le nublo un poco la vista, pero la recupero rápidamente tras sentir que Naruto había golpeado su pómulo derecho, despues de eso sintió que más golpes llovían directo a su rostro hasta que varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"¿en serio estas llorando? ¡Hum! Y creer que un descendiente del orgulloso clan Uchiha lloraría despues de unos golpes, sería mejor que dejaras de intentar volverte un ninja tus compañeros de equipo podrían morir por tu cobardía"

Cuando Naruto se percato de que Sasuke había comenzado a llorar, perdió todo interés por el hermano menor de Itachi y lo arrojo fuera del área de combate para que Sasuke perdiera por descalificación. El niño Uchiha permaneció en el piso mientras lloraba para ocultar sus lágrimas a los demás y evitar pasar vergüenzas y evitar que su hermano y su padre se enteraran que había llorado tras perder en un combate de taijutsu.

Los demás niños vieron a Sasuke en el suelo sin moverse y pensaron que Naruto lo había dejado inconsciente tras sus despiadados golpes. Ino miraba a Naruto con estrellas en sus ojos y Hinata miro un poco preocupada a Sasuke en el piso, estaba feliz de que Naruto ganara, pero su naturaleza amable la hacían preocuparse por la salud de sus compañeros.

"¡Gana Uzumaki Naruto!"

Anuncio con desagrado el sensei de la clase mientras en la lista de resultados escribía unas notas y también el nombre del ganador de este encuentro.

 **Ganador: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Notas: buen taijutsu de ambos combatientes, pero al final Sasuke gano por un amplio margen.**

"…ahora pueden retirarse"

En cuanto los niños escucharon, muchos se retiraron asustados a sus casas, Sakura y algunas fangirls se acercaron a Sasuke para ver si estaba bien, el numero de fangirls se había reducido tras la pelea y la derrota del pelinegro, pero aun había varias niñas que seguían enganchadas de la apariencia del Uchiha.

Naruto vio a Hinata que lo miraba desde lejos con una mirada avergonzada en sus ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia ella para presentarse con ella como es debido finalmente. Pero antes de que redujera a la mitad la distancia entre ellos un destello amarillo lo detuvo, porque se trataba de Ino que lo estaba abrazando fuertemente. Ella se dio cuenta de que Naruto observaba a Hinata y cuando vio que caminaba hacía ella sus celos la hicieron actuar sin pensar dos veces en lo que haría… ahora que tenia a Naruto entre sus brazos no sabía que decir así que improviso dejando salir libremente sus pensamientos.

"¡Naruto-kun estuviste genial!"

Naruto se sonrojo por las palabras y la cercanía de Ino, pero en este año ya se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la extrovertida actitud de Ino, aunque a veces le daba risa que sus pensamientos más profundos o verdaderos solo se los diría regalándole distintas flores, cuyos significados ya había memorizado gracias al libro que le había dado Akiko.

"hahaha gracias Ino"

Luego de un momento Ino finalmente deshizo el abrazo y lo tomo de la mano mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia la salida de la academia. Cuando Naruto volteo hacia atrás buscando con su mirada a Hinata el ya no fue capaz de verla una vez más era como si la Hyuuga se hubiera desvanecido.

"Vamos Naruto-kun contémosle a mi madre como le ganaste a Sasuke en un combate"

…

Naruto fue arrastrado hasta la floristería Yamanaka por Ino, pero a final de cuentas, aunque Ino quisiera pasar el resto del día junto a él, eso no sería posible. Naruto Solo tenía pocos minutos libres antes de tener que irse para comenzar su entrenamiento semanal con los agentes de raíz, Las clases de la academia empezaban temprano en la mañana por lo que sus entrenamientos fueron adaptados a su nuevo horario. Ino no sabía nada de su entrenamiento con los agentes de raíz, pero afortunadamente Akiko e Inoichi lo sabían y con la ayuda de la madre de Ino, Naruto finalmente podía marcharse para comenzar su entrenamiento.

Naruto solo esperaba a Ino que le dijo que la esperara fuera de la tienda mientras buscaba algo que le quería dar. Tras un año de conocer a Ino, Naruto sabía a la perfección lo que la Yamanaka estaba buscando lo único que le intrigaba era saber lo que esta vez le querría decir.

Ino salio de la tienda con una gran flor en sus manos con las mejillas teñidas por un profundo rubor. Ella era muy perceptiva de los sentimientos de los demás y era muy consiente de Naruto durante la academia, Naruto la había puesto celosa a ella cuando él se le quedo viendo a Hinata al inicio y al final de la clase, pero Ino se había dado cuenta de que ella había puesto celoso a Naruto cuando ella había volteado a ver a Sasuke.

Ambos habían vuelto celoso al otro por lo que se podría decir que estaban a mano y no había motivos para enojarse, además cuando ella vio que Naruto estaba celoso de que ella volteara a ver a Sasuke durante el inicio de la clase la hacía sentirse feliz de alguna manera, Para Ino los celos de Naruto eran como los de un novio que quería alejar a los demás hombres de su chica y ese pensamiento le daban ganas de gritar como loca de felicidad. Pero Ino no quería que Naruto tuviera la idea equivocada sobre el porque ella estaba mirando a Sasuke, despues de todo Naruto era muy despistado en algunas pocas cosas, así que como siempre que quería decir sus verdaderos pensamientos sin palabras ella le regalaría una flor a Naruto.

El significado de la flor que le regalaría a Naruto esta vez era una declaración más íntima que el de todas las flores anteriores que le había dado a Naruto, por lo que Ino sentía que incluso sus orejas se comenzarían a tornar rojas de la vergüenza. Ino se limito a darle la flor a Naruto antes de dar media vuelta inmediatamente y entrar corriendo a la tienda mientras gritaba a Naruto una despedida avergonzada.

"a-adiós Naruto, nos vemos mañana"

Naruto solo vio divertido esta escena mientras se reía un poco del lado tímido de Ino. Él reviso la flor en sus manos, se trataba de un hermoso girasol amarillo. Al instante el mismo Naruto se ruborizo pues el mensaje de esta flor era sin lugar a duda la declaración más intima que Ino le hubiera dado a través de una flor. Un girasol por sí mismo significaba 'te admiro' pero el girasol amarillo en especifico tenía un mensaje más grande y menos simple.

Ino le estaba diciendo: "eres mi sol. Solo tengo ojos para ti, y como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti"

Naruto volteo a la floristería Yamanaka tratando de ver a Ino en el interior a través de los cristales en la entrada de la tienda, pero solo vio a Akiko que le estaba dando una sonrisa burlona, tal vez ella había visto todo y ahora se burlaba de la cara de Naruto tras recibir la flor de Ino. Cuando Akiko se dio cuenta de que Naruto buscaba con la mirada a Ino dentro de la tienda ella le señalo con el dedo hacia uno de los escaparates y cuando Naruto volteo hacia donde Akiko le señalo encontró a Ino ruborizada mirándolo escondida entre las flores, ella también había visto su reacción anterior…

'¡qué vergüenza!'

Cuando Ino se dio cuenta de que Naruto la estaba viendo se agacho para esconderse desapareciendo de la vista del Uzumaki. Desde fuera de la tienda Naruto solo era capaz de escuchar la risa divertida de Akiko que se burlaba de ellos. Naruto no aguanto más la vergüenza y comenzó a marcharse creando un clon para que llevara y mantuviera en buen estado el girasol hasta su casa.

Él podría haber creado una gran cantidad de clones de sombras para que continuaran con el estudio de fuuinjutsu con el pergamino Uzumaki en su casa, pero el aprendió por las malas que no era una buena idea abusar de este jutsu pues él podía colapsar de agotamiento luego de disiparlos y obtener todas sus memorias en un instante, incluso si los disipara de pequeños grupos en orden al final se haría un gran daño mental y lo ultimo que Naruto quería era convertirse en un ninja descerebrado que ataca sin pensar y sin tener una táctica en mente.

Comenzó a saltar entre los techos de las casas y edificios de la aldea, no había tiempo que perder su entrenamiento comenzaría pronto así que no podría ir entre los bosques como él acostumbraba. Despues de saltar un par de casas una anbu con el cabello de color purpura y mascara de gato se unió a su lado, se trataba de uno de los anbu encargados de supervisar sus entrenamientos con los agentes de raíz, los anbu que lo protegían bajo ordenes del hokage ya no necesitaban vigilarlo todo el tiempo, ahora solo lo hacían durante sus entrenamientos por lo que era normal que ella comenzara su guardia desde un poco antes de que Naruto comenzara a entrenar.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza de Naruto y palideció un poco.

"oye… ¿desde cuando comenzaste tu vigilancia sobre mí?... no me digas que viste…"

La anbu con pelo purpura no respondió, pero Naruto escucho claramente una risa femenina proveniente de ella. Naruto se dio cuenta de que la anbu con mascara de gato podría haber espiado toda la interacción entre Ino y él antes de marcharse de la floristería… no estaba seguro de si entendía lo que Ino le había dicho con el girasol, pero ella era una mujer, las mujeres siempre tienen más interés en el romance por lo que había más posibilidades de que ella supiera un poco del lenguaje de las flores. No ayudaba que los Yamanaka vendían ese libro del lenguaje de las flores en su floristería.

"¡vamos respóndeme no me puedes dejar con mi duda!"

Ella solo volvió a reír divertida más fuerte esta vez, hasta que despues de un tiempo en silencio Naruto escucho una burla dirigida a él.

"owwww ¡se veían tan lindos!... hubieras visto tu rostro sonrojado hahahaha… debí haber traído una cámara conmigo para mostrarles tu cara avergonzada al resto e la escuadra"

Naruto se volvió un tomate rojo por culpa de la vergüenza sufrida por las palabras de la anbu a su lado. Naruto ya se había familiarizado con los otros tres anbu en la escuadra de Itachi y a veces tenía charlas casuales con ellos para aligerar el ambiente, una clara muestra de que estaba más familiarizado con ellos era que esta anbu se acerco a su lado siendo que normalmente lo debían de vigilar desde lejos.

Despues de un rato finalmente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento para que Naruto comenzara a entrenar como siempre bajo la guía de varios agentes de raíz.

…

Naruto finalmente llego a su apartamento tras concluir su entrenamiento, la anbu con mascara de gato lo había acompañado hasta su casa mientras hacía burlas sobre Ino y él, pero cuando llegaron al apartamento ella cambio de actitud y le entrego una carta. Él le agradeció y la invito a pasar como una formalidad, pero como era de esperarse ella rechazo pues aun estaba en servicio y su tarea de cuidar a Naruto por hoy ya había terminado y debía de ir con el hokage. Naruto abrió la carta, como siempre no había nombre en ella, pero Naruto estaba seguro de que fue la anbu que se acababa de ir quien la escribió. Pues los anbu habían estado informándole del progreso que hacía el consejo para abrir los sellos en el rollo que Naruto les había entregado, los anbu le informaban de este modo porque sus identidades no debían de ser reveladas y por que ellos oficialmente no deberían de informar a Naruto sobre la situación del rollo de su clan.

Cuando Naruto acabo de leer la carta comenzó a quemarla para no dejar rastro de ella, en la carta le decía que últimamente habían hecho progresos al abrir varios de los sellos para abrir el pergamino pero que aun les faltaban cientos de sellos por decodificar y abrir por lo que a este paso ellos probablemente acabarían abriendo el pergamino cuando él estuviera graduándose de la academia. Él solo se rio divertido deseando ver en un futuro a los tontos del consejo creyendo que finalmente habían obtenido lo que deseaban siendo que el contenido en ese pergamino era falso.

Naruto se regocijo sabiendo que el pergamino real solo lo tenía él y solo el podía leer su contenido, una parte de la historia de los Uzumaki que le había intrigado cuando leyó la descripción bajo la imagen de Hikari Uzumaki la primer Uzukage era que el clan siempre había usado sin excepción el sistema de elección del patriarca usando al primogénito sin importar ni su sexo ni su capacidad en combate, pero al leer el pergamino Uzumaki se dio cuenta de la razón.

En el pergamino se describía que antes de que Takeshi usara el apellido Uzumaki tenía un apellido distinto del que no se conservaba información escrita. Al parecer varias generaciones antes de la fundación del clan Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki los tres pertenecían al mismo clan, se decía que un gran sabio tuvo dos hijos, el primogénito era un prodigio y era talentoso, pero era frio y quería gobernar usando la fuerza y el menor era poco talentoso, pero era cálido y siempre buscaba la paz por medio del amor, el sabio decidió que su sucesor sería su hijo menor. Esa decisión provoco el enojo del hijo primogénito porque la sucesión le pertenecía por derecho y el sabio se la había dado injustamente a su hermano menor y el sabio incluso le había pedido que apoyara a su hermano.

En muchas culturas el hecho de que un padre destituyera al primogénito de la sucesión podía significar el desprecio de un padre por ese hijo, en otras culturas el primogénito incluso era expulsado del clan y lo consideraban como una deshonra si el padre decidía que no era apto para recibir el poder. Por lo que para el hijo mayor los actos de su padre solo eran un acto de escupir sobre el con desprecio por lo que el primogénito decidió tomar por la fuerza lo que le pertenecía por derecho iniciando una guerra que continuo incluso despues de las muertes del hijo del sabio.

Por eso fue por lo que los Uzumaki decidieron usar este sistema de herencia del liderazgo mediante primogénitos para no cometer el mismo error que el sabio cometió. Solo en caso de que el primogénito hiciera algún crimen o fuera medicamente incapaz de tomar el puesto, el siguiente patriarca o matriarca sería el hermano mayor inmediato luego del primogénito. Además, esto evitaría guerras entre hermanos hijos de los patriarcas, guerras internas que a menudo surgían en clanes que apoyaban la ley del mas fuerte para la elección de su siguiente líder.

Doce generaciones pasaron hasta el nacimiento de Takeshi y su hermano menor en la rama principal nacida del hijo menor del sabio, sus rivales en cambio eran los descendientes del hijo mayor del sabio y ambos aun usaban el mismo apellido del sabio, Takeshi odiaba la guerra, pero su hermano tenia una firme voluntad para combatir con los enemigos, no obstante, Takeshi había nacido increíblemente fuerte y cuando encontró a Shuusui se decidió a poner fin a la guerra de odio.

Takeshi propuso a sus rivales y a su mismo clan el cambio de apellido para comenzar a dar un paso hacia la paz, los rencores del pasado se deberían de olvidar al igual que sus anteriores apellidos, los rivales aceptaron la propuesta y el primer paso que propuso Takeshi fue un cambio de apellidos y cierta repartición de tierras equitativamente, los enemigos eligieron ser conocidos como el clan Uchiha, Takeshi eligió el apellido Uzumaki para su clan, pero para sorpresa de todos, un tercer apellido y clan surgió. El tercer clan fue llamado Senju.

El hermano menor de Takeshi, Arata sabía que su hermano era un amante de la paz y un idealista, pero él tenía una fuerte rivalidad con el líder del recién nombrado clan Uchiha que no podía dejar atrás, porque durante una batalla había presenciado al líder de los Uchiha llamado Ryuu asesinar a su amada durante una batalla a gran escala que él mismo había comenzado. Asi que sin importarle su admiración por su hermano mayor y el amor que sentía por él, Arata decidió seguir su propio camino, además Arata sabía que dentro de su clan había muchos otros indispuestos a dejar la guerra al igual que él y que el recién nombrado clan Uchiha. Arata decidió liderar la parte del clan que aun buscaba la guerra eligiendo el apellido Senju frente a su hermano y frente a aliados y enemigos. Takeshi por su parte que conocía a su hermano lo dejo actuar y volvió a repartir las tierras entre tres para otorgar igualitariamente todo.

Pero los Uchihas estaban inconformes con esto pues originalmente habían acordado mitad y mitad de las tierras que los hermanos se dividieran en diferentes clanes y luego obtuvieran más tierras a pesar de que hasta ese momento eran de un solo clan era muy sospechoso y ese motivo luego de varios años de paz momentánea reavivo las llamas de la guerra entre Uchihas y Senju, los Uzumaki quedaron neutrales pues Takeshi odiaba la guerra y aunque deseaba ayudar a su hermano sabía que ese fue el camino que Arata eligió, además los miembros del clan original de Takeshi prefirieron el camino de la guerra al lado de Arata dejando al clan Uzumaki con muy pocos miembros mientras los Senju tenían casi la totalidad de los miembros que originalmente eran.

Takeshi sabía que su clan era muy pequeño con apenas poco más de cien personas y si algo le pasaba a él los Uchihas no dudarían en matar a los Uzumaki que tenían una naturaleza pacifica al igual que él, los recién nombrados Uzumaki se interesaban más por el estudio del fuuinjutsu que habían comenzado a crear entre ellos que en la batalla por lo que en silencio dejo sus tierras yendo a una gran isla protegida por remolinos y luego de eso fundo Uzushiogakure en esa isla para asegurar la supervivencia de su clan… era difícil creer que los Uzumaki crearon el fuuinjutsu pero a la vez era razonable sabiendo la maestría de los pelirrojos en ese arte.

Naruto activo los sellos de privacidad en su casa y creo diez clones para comenzar a entrenar. Él aun no era capaz de desarrollar habilidad sensorial siguiendo el entrenamiento en el pergamino Uzumaki, pero en cambio últimamente había logrado avanzar en otra habilidad de su linaje las cadenas de diamantina únicas de la descendencia Uzumaki, este podría ser el kekkei genkai transmitido entre algunos de los descendientes Uzumaki y Naruto finalmente había sido capaz de despertarlas.

No había sido fácil y había tardado casi un año a pesar del uso de cientos de clones, el secreto era que Naruto debía de dominar el elemento yang o yōton (阳遁, literalmente _liberación de yang),_ Naruto ya tenía buena predisposición hacía este elemento y tras usar muchos jutsus como los clones de sombra había comenzado a generar un buen manejo en el aspecto del chakra que se basa en la energía física que controla la vida. Asi que luego de leer sobre las cadenas de diamantina y su evolución las cadenas de sellado de diamantina, Naruto entreno más en su manejo del _yōton_ para intentar despertar las cadenas de diamantina, cosa que concluyo en su más reciente éxito.

Había otra cosa que él quería intentar, pero para hacerlo el debía de dominar primero el elemento yin o inton (阴遁, literalmente liberación de yin), Naruto no tenía una buena predisposición con este elemento, además estaba seguro de que su manejo en este aspecto del chakra que se basa en la energía espiritual que rige la imaginación era absolutamente malo. Podía usar genjutsu que le ayudarían a mejorar en el elemento inton, pero no era su estilo, además, aunque lo usara en sus enemigos algunas veces, no lo usaría tanto como los clones de sombra así que debía encontrar otra manera de desarrollar un buen manejo del inton.

De momento Naruto dejo ir sus pensamientos y se sentó en medio de la habitación rodeado de sus clones que tenían una cadena dorada de chakra saliendo de sus cuerpos y las movían combatiendo entre ellos, de este modo Naruto obtendría sus recuerdos y mejoraría su control sobre la cadena de diamantina. Mientras tanto Naruto se concentro y saco su propia cadena de diamantina de su cuerpo intentando crear una segunda al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **ummm creo que deje bastante patético a Sasuke... y Naruto lucio como un matón... pero creo que estamos acostumbrados a los jutsus en el anime Naruto y eso... no olvidemos que si Sasuke hacia ese jutsu a otro niño definitivamente saldría con quemaduras graves mínimo así que creo que se lo merecía hahaha xD**

 **no olviden dar click en seguir y en favorito ¡ES GRATIS! *o*... tampoco olviden dejar sus opiniones o preguntas en los reviews que se los contesto todo por PM**

 **gracias y hasta la proxima.**

 **¡AH! por cierto comencé a subir mi otro fanfic de Danmachi por si les interesa denle un vistazo. ;)**

 **ahora sí me despido ¡bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **La oscuridad comienza a moverse**

-Time skip-

Casi un año había pasado desde el ingreso de Naruto en la academia ninja, luego de su pelea con Sasuke las clases transcurrieron normalmente e incluso al poco tiempo se volvieron aburridas para el rubio. El nivel de enseñanza en la academia no era apropiado para Naruto, no importaba si la clase era teórica o práctica, el Uzumaki fue el mejor en todo sin excepción. Luego de su perdida a manos de Naruto, Sasuke quería demostrar que era mejor que el rubio y vengarse de la humillación que sufrió en su primer día en la academia. Sasuke comenzó a entrenar más duro para competir con Naruto en cada clase que tenían, pero no importaba si era shurikenjutsu, taijutsu o conocimiento ninja Sasuke siempre era superado sin importar lo duro que entrenara.

Debido a que Itachi había sido el mejor de su clase y se había graduado de la academia en solo un año, Sasuke también quería ser el mejor de su grupo y su generación para que su padre se fijara más en él y no solo en Itachi, pues desde pequeño Sasuke había sentido que estaba viviendo bajo la sombra de su hermano. Asi que el hecho de que Naruto lo superara tan fácilmente en todas y cada una de sus clases lo frustraba y lo hacían sentirse inferior al rubio, del mismo modo en que se sentía secretamente inferior a su hermano. Debido a todo esto sus entrenamientos se intensificaron y su mejoría se pudo notar al punto en que no había ningún otro niño en su grupo que fuera capaz de competir contra él o Naruto, despues de todo a pesar del inusual alto nivel de Naruto dentro de la academia, Sasuke seguía siendo un genio y ningún otro niño lo superaba a excepción del Uzumaki.

En este momento Naruto se encontraba practicando su shurikenjutsu en solitario en un campo de entrenamiento alejado de la aldea, para su mala suerte tanto Izumi como Itachi habían salido a hacer misiones fuera de la aldea por lo que había pasado varios días sin verlos, aunque Itachi debería de volver ese mismo día según lo que él le había dicho antes de marcharse a cumplir con la misión. Además, Shisui estaba ocupado en su casa pues hacía poco que su padre había muerto y él se había dedicado a cuidar a su madre mientras ella se recuperaba del dolor de la pérdida de su esposo. El padre de Shisui era un sobreviviente de la tercera gran guerra ninja, pero había quedado confinado a la cama por el resto de su vida debido a las heridas que había sufrido durante sus combates, hasta que finalmente había muerto hace un par de semanas.

Desde que era pequeño Shisui se había acostumbrado a usar el dinero que ganaba como un shinobi para mantener a su familia, debido a que su padre estaba confinado a pasar los días en la cama y su madre siempre estaba a su lado para cuidarlo. La pérdida de su padre había afectado a Shisui y últimamente había estado más taciturno de lo normal, Naruto quería ayudar a Shisui, pero Itachi le había aconsejado dejar a Shisui solo, él solo necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y luego volvería a actuar igual que siempre. Desde el principio Shisui era consciente del delicado estado de salud de su padre por lo que ya se había resignado a su final incluso antes de que este pasara, pero eso no evitaba que la muerte de su padre afectara al mejor amigo de Itachi. Naruto siguió el consejo de Itachi, y no había visto a Shisui desde que su padre había muerto, despues de todo su hermano conocía mejor que nadie a Shisui por lo que iba a obedecerlo.

¡crac!

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose en el bosque que rodeaba el campo de entrenamiento llamo la atención de Naruto sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Cuando se dio cuenta de quien era la persona que había provocado el sonido seco de la rama rompiéndose Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara en su rostro.

"¡Hinata!"

La chica tímida caminaba directamente hacia él con el tinte de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"h-hola Naruto-kun"

Esta no era la primera vez que ambos se reunían en secreto para entrenar. Tan solo un par de semanas despues del inicio de clases en la academia ninja, Naruto se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba espiando durante una de sus sesiones de entrenamiento. Había estado sintiendo que alguien lo seguía desde el inicio de la academia, pero siempre perdía el rastro de la persona que lo seguía hasta que un día finalmente descubrió que la persona que lo había estado espiando era ni más ni menos que Hinata Hyuuga.

Cuando Naruto la descubrió ella se desmallo por la vergüenza, sin embargo, ese torpe encuentro marco el inicio de su actual relación secreta pues Hinata no quería que su padre o algún otro miembro de su clan se enterara de sus encuentros con Naruto. Ellos eran demasiado estrictos y con la mala reputación de Naruto dentro de la aldea era seguro que no le permitirían interactuar más con el rubio.

Al igual que con Ino, Naruto comenzó a entrenar a Hinata. Ella le había contado a Naruto el cómo su padre era demasiado estricto respecto a su entrenamiento, el juuken (puño suave) era reconocido como uno de los mejores taijutsus dentro la aldea, sino es que el mejor incluso, pero para su entrenamiento era necesario practicarlo junto a otra persona para dominar sus movimientos y ataques, no obstante, Hinata era incapaz de dañar a otros debido a su naturaleza amable. Esto provoco que durante sus practicas ella se negara a causar daño a sus compañeros de entrenamiento y por ello su dominio sobre él juuken no se desarrollara tan rápido como debía.

Su padre comenzó a frustrarse con el lento progreso en el taijutsu de Hinata y en consecuencia él se había vuelto más estricto al respecto, sobre todo luego del ingreso de Hinata en la academia ninja. Cuando Hinata le conto a Naruto sobre el como ella no dejaba de decepcionar a su padre constantemente debido a su pobre progreso, Naruto se ofreció a ayudarle con su entrenamiento usando sus clones de sombra para que ella pudiera practicar sin hacerle daño a nadie y de esa manera con el tiempo ella fue capaz de mejorar mucho en su taijutsu.

Estas practicas eran secretas e incluso Ino no se había dado cuenta de que Hinata y Naruto se estaban viendo en secreto casi todos los fines de semana, debido a que estos entrenamientos no interfería con el propio entrenamiento de Naruto e Ino porque Inoichi había decidido comenzar a enseñarle a Ino los jutsus mentales de su clan, por lo que las practicas de Ino junto a Naruto eran más cortas que antes.

"vamos a comenzar"

Naruto sugirió a Hinata, pues no tenían mucho tiempo para sus prácticas. Hinata solo asintió y se preparo para entrenar con la postura básica del juuken.

"¡kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto creo veinte clones, cada clon se enfrentaría individualmente a Hinata. Él tenía que crear esta cantidad de clones debido a que un solo golpe de Hinata, un solo toque con los dedos o la palma del juuken era capaz de disipar sus clones. Ella había activado su Byakugan por lo que no tenía ningún punto ciego que los clones pudieran usar como ventaja, durante sus prácticas. Naruto se había dado cuenta de que el Byakugan tenía un pequeño punto ciego, pero estas prácticas eran estrictamente de taijutsu por lo que no podía usar kunais para explotar la debilidad del Byakugan.

Sus clones se comenzaron a mover atacando a Hinata uno tras otro luego de que cada clon era golpeado, otro clon llegaba para remplazar el lugar del clon que se acababa de disipar. Sus clones tenían activos sus sellos de resistencia y además se veían limitados a usar solamente taijutsu. Aun así, sorpresivamente Hinata era mucho mejor de lo que la mayoría podría pensar, cada movimiento era veloz, grácil y preciso. La combinación entre la visión perfecta de 360 grados, con el estilo de pelea refinado por generaciones del juuken junto a la elasticidad y rápidos movimientos de Hinata era mortal. Cuando ella comenzó a practicar usando a los clones de Naruto como maniquíes de practica su habilidad en juuken mejoro explosivamente, pero a pesar de eso, esa mejoría no se mostro delante de su padre pues cuando estaba practicando con otro Hyuuga dentro del compuesto, ella se negaba a hacerle daño por lo que su taijutsu no relucía con el mismo esplendor que mostraba durante sus prácticas con Naruto.

Luego de pocos minutos todos los clones de Naruto fueron disipados. Hinata estaba completamente ilesa, ella finalmente había llegado al punto en que podía derrotar a todos esos clones sin recibir un solo golpe del rubio. Ella, al igual que él, había comenzado a entrenar a una temprana edad, de hecho, ella había comenzado a entrenar antes que Naruto pues ella comenzó sus entrenamientos desde que tenía cuatro años. Naruto solo podía imaginar lo buena que sería ella en taijutsu si no se restringiera a sí misma de dañar a otros durante sus entrenamientos.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Hinata desactivo su Byakugan y volteo para ver de frente a Naruto un poco avergonzada de estar en su presencia, no importaba cuanto tiempo habían pasado juntos entrenando hasta este punto, ella no podía evitar que el corazón le latiera como loco frente a Naruto. despues de todo, Naruto era su héroe en su corazón, asi que ella no podía evitar estar nerviosa en su presencia.

"mmm… ¿Qué pasa Hinata?"

"¿esta vez podrías haces más clones?"

Naruto se sorprendió por la petición, ella acababa de vencer limpiamente a todos esos clones e inmediatamente despues le estaba pidiendo que hiciera más para la siguiente ronda… ¿de verdad ella quería mejorar más rápido?

"n-no es lo que piensas…"

Ella se puso más nerviosa y comenzó a juguetear con sus manos para tratar de calmarse.

"es que acabo de completar una técnica y q-quiero probarla…"

"¡hahaha! Claro, no hay problema… mmm ¿Cuántos clones debería de hacer?"

"c-creo que 32 estaría bien, además no quiero que se muevan… necesito probar la técnica, aun no la he ejecutado… y menos en tantos objetivos, así que necesito que estén estáticos"

Naruto comenzó a ponerse muy curioso sobre la nueva técnica de Hinata.

"vale entonces serán 32 clones…"

"¡kage bunshin no jutsu"

Los clones rodearon a Hinata y se mantuvieron en sus posiciones sin moverse como le había pedido Hinata. Ella tomo una postura extraña reclinando un poco su cuerpo mientras sus pies se extendían hacía los lados y una mano se posaba delante de ella y la otra por detrás. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su Byakugan ya se encontraba activo.

"¡hakke sanjuunii shou!" (ocho trigramas, treinta y dos palmas de la adivinación)

Ella se comenzó a mover y al instante dos clones se disiparon… él apenas la vio moverse y un par de clones ya se habían ido, durante un instante Naruto creyó ver un ilusorio símbolo de yin y yang bajo ella con ocho kanjis que lo rodeaban bajo los pies de Hinata.

"dos palmas… cuatro palmas… ocho palmas… dieciséis palmas… ¡treinta y dos palmas!"

Luego de la ejecución del taijutsu de Hinata solo quedaba el humo de los clones de Naruto al disiparse.

"fuuu"

Hinata libero un poco de la tensión en su cuerpo y relajo nuevamente su postura tras la ejecución de la técnica de taijutsu. Incluso el jutsu de 64 golpes de su clan se centraba en el ataque a un solo enemigo por lo que Hinata no solo fue capaz de sintetizar a la perfección uno de los jutsus de su clan, sino que lo ejecuto sin ningún error contra 32 objetivos diferentes sin fallar ni un solo golpe.

"¡wow! ¡Hinata eso fue increíble!"

"n-no es para tanto Naruto-kun"

La cara de Hinata estaba tan roja como una cereza por el cumplido de Naruto que la hacía sentirse muy feliz. Pero, el hecho era que Naruto no entendía realmente lo difícil y la proeza que significaba sintetizar una de las técnicas del clan Hyuuga. Hinata no tuvo que tomar los primeros treinta y dos ataques y dejar la técnica sin retocar. Sino que en cambio tuvo que inventar nuevas posturas, definir los puntos de chakra que debían de ser atacados y unir cada golpe y postura para que la técnica fluyera de manera natural.

El clan Hyuuga siempre se había centrado en mejorar el numero de golpes que podían hacer al enemigo, la técnica de introducción a las ocho trigramas eran las sesenta y cuatro palmas, no había un punto intermedio para lograrlo, si ellos eran capaces de dominar la primer técnica de las ocho trigramas ellos eran reconocidos por el clan y su progreso en el taijutsu crecía enormemente gracias a la comprensión del juuken mismo que les brindaba la técnica de sesenta y cuatro palmas, pero si no eran capaces de dominar esta técnica muchas veces ellos eran vistos como miembros inferiores del clan y muchas veces eran dejados de lado para que los entrenamientos se centraran en los miembros 'talentosos'.

A pesar de su larga historia, el clan Hyuuga nunca se preocupo por simplificar su taijutsu para un aprendizaje más fácil para las futuras generaciones, en cambio ellos se enfocaron en mirar hacía adelante y 'mejorar' su taijutsu aumentando numero de golpes posturas y nuevas técnicas del su taijutsu del clan. Ellos habían dejado de ver las bases sobre las que se fundaban todas sus técnicas del juuken y por ello su taijutsu se había estancado desde hace varias generaciones atrás. Ellos habían estado ignorando las bases sobre las que se construyo el juuken y se enfocaban en comprender nuevos conceptos para intentar introducirlos a su taijutsu, conceptos útiles pero erróneos para su taijutsu que no los llevaban a ninguna parte. Solo Hinata que era un miembro del clan completamente diferente al resto fue capaz de enfocarse en lo que los demás ignoraban, pero todo esto era desconocido para Naruto.

Ellos continuaron entrenando durante horas y para cuando llego el atardecer Hinata había logrado sintetizar una vez más la técnica a dieciséis palmas, que según ella era el limite al que podía reducir las técnicas de ocho trigramas, pero estaba satisfecha , luego de crear ese par de técnicas, ella estaba segura de que una vez que los integraran al taijutsu, más miembros de su clan podrían dominar las técnicas de ocho trigramas y ellos podrían volver a ser reconocidos dentro del clan si dominaban estas técnicas y con el tiempo dominaban las sesenta y cuatro palmas. Desde un principio ese había sido el objetivo de Hinata, ella deseaba eliminar el sistema actual sobre el que se regía su clan, tratarse como familia y no dividirse entre ramas principales y secundarias que creaban odio y brechas entre la familia, este era un buen primer paso para lograr ese sueño.

Además, todo esto fue gracias a la ayuda y apoyo de Naruto, ella sabía que su corazón no se había equivocado al escoger a la persona a la que le entregaría su apoyo y afecto si él lo deseaba.

"¡lo logre Naruto-kun!"

"sí, hoy estuviste genial Hinata"

Naruto extendió su brazo e hizo un gesto con su mano apuntando su pulgar hacia arriba, mientras sonreía sintiéndose feliz de ayudar a Hinata.

*pant, pant, pant*

Unos sonidos de pasos sonaron desde detrás de Naruto y ambos voltearon hacia la persona que se acercaba desde el bosque a un paso tranquilo, la persona que se acercaba a ellos no tenía intenciones de ocultar su presencia. Hinata estaba agotada y casi sin reservas de chakra por lo que no podía activar su Byakugan para ver quien era la persona que se acercaba a ellos. Naruto por su parte estaba en guardia, preparándose por si la persona que se acercaba era hostil.

Para sorpresa de ambos, la persona que caminaba hacia ellos era ni más ni menos que Hiashi Hyuuga el padre de Hinata y líder del clan Hyuuga.

"¡p-padre!, ¿q-qué haces aquí?"

Hiashi mantenía su semblante estoico, Naruto era incapaz de leer los pensamientos de Hiashi por lo que no sabía como actuar delante de él.

"¿de verdad creían que no me había enterado de sus entrenamientos secretos?, siempre hay un guardia del clan protegiendo a Hinata, él la puede observar fuera del alcance que el byakugan inmaduro de ella puede alcanzar… "

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

Sin el conocimiento de ambos, el líder del clan Hyuuga sabía sobre sus entrenamientos y había permitido que Hinata entrenara con Naruto casi todos los fines de semana…

'entonces, ¿por qué nunca se interpuso?'

Naruto tenía muy poca comprensión sobre la clase de persona era Hiashi, él solo había escuchado sobre Hiashi de lo poco que le había contado Hinata al respecto. Pero por lo que ella le había contado, era imposible que Hiashi les permitiera verse 'en secreto' durante casi un año… y si les había permitido pasar tanto tiempo juntos entonces, ¿Por qué se presentaba frente a ellos en este momento?

"hoy estuve observando su entrenamiento por mi mismo desde el complejo Hyuuga… lo vi todo"

Hiashi coloco la palma de su mano sobre la cabeza de Hinata y le sonrió levemente antes de dar media vuelta y hablar nuevamente.

"Hinata estoy orgulloso de ti… volvamos a casa"

Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el elogio de su padre pero al instante su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras miraba con una expresión complicada a Naruto, pues no podía dejarlo atrás como si nada, nunca lo haría y menos ahora que él le había ayudado tanto… pero por otro lado ella nunca había desobedecido a su padre asi que en este momento ella no sabía que debía de hacer.

"Naruto nos gustaría que nos acompañaras en la cena de esta noche… sígueme, te llevare al recinto del clan"

Entonces Hiashi comenzó a caminar hacía la aldea, Hinata y Naruto se miraban entre sí, sin comprender que era lo que estaba pasando. Para Hinata esta era la primera vez que había recibido el elogio y reconocimiento de su estoico padre por su entrenamiento y para Naruto, la actitud de este hombre le intrigaba mucho… tal vez se equivocaba, pero la impresión que Hiashi le dio en ese momento no era la que esperaba. 'estricto', 'estoico' este era el líder del clan Hyuuga y el padre de Hinata, su posición dentro del clan lo obligaba a mantener esta actitud fría, sobre todo dentro del clan Hyuuga, clan que era conocido por que sus miembros eran demasiado serios y fríos… pero eso despues de todo era solo una imagen.

Por un instante Naruto vio una brecha dentro de la imagen que proyectaba el líder del clan Hyuuga y lo que vio era algo que nadie creería, el vio a un padre orgulloso y preocupado por su hija… Pero no era tan imposible como todos creerían, despues de todo Hiashi antes que un líder de clan era un padre. Tal vez toda su actitud estricta hacia Hinata era un modo equivocado de expresar su preocupación por su hija, ella era la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Aun así, ella carecía de la confianza y la disposición que un líder debía de tener, él tenía dos hijas y con el tiempo los ancianos del clan decidirían cual de las dos sería marcada con el sello maldito del clan, obligándola a pertenecer por el resto de su vida a la rama secundaria del clan al igual que su difunto hermano. Naruto conocía un poco de la situación del clan Hyuuga gracias a los pergaminos que le daba Danzo y, Naruto no podía juzgar a Hiashi con todo lo que había logrado saber sobre este hombre.

Nadie podría culparlo, él cargaba con un gran sentimiento de culpa hacia su hermano incluso antes que Hizashi se sacrificara por él… Su esposa había muerto la noche en que había dado a luz a Hanabi, ella había sido su apoyo espiritual y su alegría… además, él tenía que luchar constantemente para que los ancianos del clan no obligaran a una de sus hijas a portar la marca de maldición en sus frentes y fueran enviadas a la rama secundaría del clan, al mismo tiempo debía cargar con la responsabilidad de liderar a su clan, él tenía demasiadas preocupaciones y con el tiempo había terminado descuidando a sus hijas, siendo incapaz de ofrecerles el apoyo y amor de un padre.

Con el progreso de Hinata en los entrenamientos, era evidente para Hiashi que Hinata terminaría marcada por el sello maldito y confinada por el resto de sus días a pertenecer a la rama secundaria. Él no quería ese futuro para su hija, así que de un modo u otro termino presionándola para que mejorara más rápido aun sí en el corazón de su hija él se convertía en un villano que se había ganado su odio y desprecio… por lo menos eso sería mejor que sí ella fuera enviada a la rama secundaría. Hiashi no tenía favoritismo por Hinata sobre Hanabi, pero él conocía bien el carácter de ambas y era obvio que sí en un futuro una de las dos terminaba en la rama secundaria, Hanabi era más capaz de soportarlo que Hinata… Hinata era más frágil que su hermana, ella no sería capaz de soportar de un destino cruel.

Los tres caminaron en silencio hacía el recinto del clan Hyuuga, Hiashi seguía tan estoico como siempre, Naruto estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y Hinata estaba pasando por un mundo de nervios sin saber lo que pasaría esa noche, ella conocía a su padre y sabía que la cena era en parte una excusa para hablar con Naruto en privado, ella solo pedía que su padre no le prohibiera entrenar más con Naruto.

De repente un fuerte viento llego a ellos moviendo las hojas de en las copas de los árboles, Naruto dejo de caminar y miro en la dirección de la que venía el viento… era como sí algo lo estuviera llamando.

"…to… ruto… ¡Naruto! …"

Cuando volvió a reaccionar vio a Hiashi mirándolo sin emoción y a Hinata que lo llamaba preocupada.

"n-no pasa nada sigamos…"

Naruto comenzó a avanzar una vez más y los Hyuuga reiniciaron su caminata sin preguntarle lo que le pasaba. Naruto por su parte miro una vez más en la dirección en que soplaba el viento, no sabía porque, pero de repente había tenido un mal presentimiento, de un momento a otro su entorno había cambiado completamente, el ambiente era más pesado, las sombras y la oscuridad parecían moverse inquietas a su alrededor como si estuvieran cazando algo…

'¿Por qué me siento así?... ¿qué está pasando?'

Sin embargo, Naruto era incapaz de hacer nada más que avanzar hacía la aldea mientras seguía a Hiashi y se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba mal.

…

En ese mismo momento Fugaku estaba en su oficina privada leyendo una carta enviada por el hokage, no se esperaba algo como esto… la situación había vuelto a empeorar. Dejo la carta en su escritorio, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla reclinable mientras se froto las sienes sintiendo como un dolor de cabeza surgía por actual situación. Cerro los ojos y se puso a pensar profundamente en la situación del clan Uchiha.

Los miembros del clan Uchiha habían estado insatisfechos con el trato que recibían de toda Konoha luego del ataque del kyuubi. Desde aquel incidente habían vivido bajo la sospecha de todo el pueblo y todo el clan fue forzado al ostracismo, fueron obligados a vivir en una zona apartada del centro de la aldea, todos los miembros fueron reubicados, a pesar de que el clan Uchiha originalmente vivían en el centro del pueblo como uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea.

En los ojos de los demás la idea de los Uchihas de intentar un golpe de estado era ridícula y una simple demostración risible de su arrogancia. Pero lo cierto era que su situación había llegado al punto de lo insoportable. Todo el odio del clan hacia la aldea había comenzado a surgir desde el final de la tercer gran guerra ninja, cuando el tercer hokage había decidido abdicar su puesto como el líder de la aldea y nombrar al cuarto hokage. Lo cierto era que, en esa época, el tercero no deseaba renunciar a ser el hokage, no obstante, la aldea estaba resentida y enojada con él por las decisiones que había tomado tras la victoria de Konoha sobre Iwa.

La guerra termino tras un acuerdo armisticio entre Konoha e Iwa y, en un hecho sin precedentes Hiruzen estableció una política de reconciliación con la oferta de no buscar reparaciones de Iwa tras la victoria de Konoha. Era normal que el ganador de una guerra pidiera compensaciones por las perdidas sufridas durante la guerra, pero Hiruzen opto por dejar a Iwa sin ninguna deuda por pagar tras la guerra. Para la gente de la aldea la decisión de Hiruzen era débil e incluso considerada como casi una traición a Konoha, muchas vidas de padres, hermanos, hijos, amigos y amantes se perdieron durante la guerra a manos de los ninjas de Iwa, pero lo que los aldeanos de Konoha no tomaban en cuenta era que a su vez Iwa también vivió los horrores de la guerra al igual que ellos. Pero más que nada Hiruzen había tomado esa decisión porque él conocía y comprendía el temperamento de _Ō_ noki, el tercer tsuchikage y líder de Iwagakure.

Si ellos pedían compensaciones de Iwa, Ōnoki se negaría rotundamente y, además, en su situación ellos estarían más que dispuestos a ejecutar un ataque suicida como última opción, era sabido que, si arrinconabas demasiado a un enemigo en la guerra, ellos sucumbirían a la desesperación y en última instancia actuarían irrazonablemente dejando de lado cualquier táctica militar moviéndose sin orden causando tras ellos el caos… un caos que sería capaz de devorar a la aldea de Konoha. Esa era una guerra donde todas las cinco grandes aldeas ninja participaban, sí Iwa debilitaba a Konoha tras un ataque suicida, las demás aldeas no dudarían en aplastar a Konoha en su momento de debilidad.

Sin importar estos hechos, la gente de Konoha era obstinada, los líderes del pueblo temían que la insatisfacción e inconformidad hacía el liderazgo de Hiruzen se proyectara hacía todo el gobierno de Konoha, por lo que decidieron escoger a un gran héroe de guerra como siguiente líder para que proyectara una mejor imagen del líder de Konoha y calmara al pueblo enardecido. Esto dirigió a la selección del nuevo hokage y héroe de la guerra, Namikaze Minato, que poco despues del final de la tercera gran guerra ninja se convirtió en el cuarto hokage.

Esto provoco el inicio del odio algunos pocos Uchihas pues, durante la junta en la que se selecciono al nuevo hokage solo dos ninjas fueron nombrados y postulados para ser electos entre los miembros que participaban en la junta, Orochimaru y Minato. Nadie tomo a Fugaku en cuenta, la verdad era que las hazañas de Fugaku no rivalizaban con las de Minato, pero aun así su participación en la guerra fue crucial para la victoria, solo que él actuó desde las sombras por lo que su participación en la guerra era poco conocida incluso entre los jonin. Este hecho le había demostrado a Fugaku que la gente a su alrededor no confiaba en él, asi como tampoco confiaban en su clan, que era uno de los fundadores de Konoha. Para él esto le hacía darse cuenta de que su sueño de volverse Hokage para proteger a la aldea nunca se haría realidad.

Esta pequeña frustración y enojo eran hasta cierto punto comprensibles para él y con él tiempo lo superaría. Podía dejarlo pasar y seguir con su vida y esa fue la manera en que lo manejo hasta que un año despues durante el ataque del kyuubi se le demostró lo mucho que la desconfianza en él y su clan había llegado, al punto en que incluso él no era capaz de comprender. Cuando el kyuubi apareció a mitad de la aldea, Fugaku actuó rápidamente, se preparo y movilizo a una gran cantidad de los mejores ninjas en su clan para pelear contra el kyuubi, todos ellos estaban dispuestos a morir defendiendo a la aldea si eso era lo que se necesitaba para vencer al demonio, Fugaku más que nadie. Pero, ellos fueron detenidos por Danzo y se le dieron ordenes de permanecer dentro del clan y no acercarse al kyuubi asi como todos los Uchihas en la aldea.

Incluso en una situación en la que la supervivencia de la aldea estaba comprometida, los altos mandos de konoha habían negado la ayuda de los Uchihas bajo las sospechas de que ellos eran los culpables por esta tragedia. Ellos no eran capaces de pelear hombro a hombro con los Uchihas confiándoles sus espaldas, en cambio preferían arriesgarse a perder sus vidas luchando por su cuenta debido a que no confiaban en ellos… Todos los altos mandos sabían que Fugaku era poseedor del mangekyō sharingan, si tan solo le permitieran ir al campo de batalla, aunque fuera en solitario... Fugaku confiaba en que podría detener al kyuubi el tiempo suficiente para que el tercero y el cuarto prepararan un jutsu de sellado para detener la destrucción y la muerte sin sentido bajo las garras de la bestia.

Muchos amigos y personas que Fugaku apreciaba murieron esa noche al igual que todos los miembros de su clan perdieron personas importantes para ellos, mientras la aldea les ataba las manos sin permitirles hacer nada bajo miradas que los observaban con sospecha. Ellos eran la fuerza militar policial y cuando la aldea estuvo en peligro nadie quería su ayuda, más que nunca ese título bajo el que los Uchiha trabajaban no fue nada más que eso, un titulo sin un verdadero significado para la aldea.

Despues del ataque del kyuubi, todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan Uchiha fueron forzados a vivir en un solo lugar alejado de cualquier zona importante de la aldea, de este modo sería más fácil mantenerlos bajo observación encerrados entre cuatro paredes para intentar controlarlos. En este punto el resentimiento ya había nacido en el corazón de muchos Uchihas hacía la aldea, además cada día que pasaba no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Los habitantes de Konoha no tenían reparo en llamarlos traidores, asesinos y un sinnúmero de insultos a todos y cada uno de los miembros del clan, aquellos a los que una vez habían llamado amigos les dieron la espalda y todos sin excepción los trataban como traidores.

Fugaku, como el líder del clan tuvo que observar como los orgullosos miembros del clan Uchiha, descendientes directos del sabio de los seis caminos según la piedra bajo el santuario de Nakano del clan Uchiha habían sido reducidos a unos traidores, nadie los respetaba, nadie confiaba en ellos. Lo que más enojaba a Fugaku y los demás adultos del clan era observar como incluso las nuevas generaciones de Uchihas, sus hijos y descendientes eran tratados con injusticia. Fugaku observo como esto le ocurría a su propio hijo Itachi… si las cosas continuaban como estaban incluso en un futuro… Sasuke también sería tratado de la misma manera… el índice de muertes de los ninjas del clan Uchiha había aumentado desde entonces, los miembros de una escuadra de ninjas no dudaban en sacrificar a los Uchiha por su propia supervivencia o incluso en ponerles trampas para eliminarlos… ¿de verdad iba a permitir que sus hijos vivieran así?... como el líder del clan ¿debía permitir que toda la aldea abusara así de ellos?

'¡No!'

El iba a buscar un futuro mejor para todos ellos, incluso si eso significaba destruir sus ideales y sueños de proteger a la aldea. Él era el líder del orgulloso clan Uchiha y como tal, protegería a todos los miembros de su clan. ¡él protegería a su esposa y a sus hijos!

¿iban a recortar el presupuesto de la policía militar... cuanto tiempo pasará para que quieran eliminar a la policía militar y luego incluso al propio clan en sí mismo?

Esta era la gota que derramo el vaso.

'es la hora de empezar el golpe de estado'

…

15 minutos antes

Cerca del acantilado sobre el rio Nakano se encontraba Shisui esperando a Itachi, según la carta que le acababa de mandar Itachi apenas unos pocos minutos antes, él lo encontraría aquí a esta hora por lo que Itachi no tardaría mucho en llegar. Itachi y Shisui habían convertido este lugar en su sitio de reuniones para intercambiar información sobre la situación del clan Uchiha, ellos querían detener el intento de golpe de estado que su clan estaba planeando… pero últimamente la situación se había puesto más tensa luego de que la aldea o más bien los altos mandos que dirigían a la aldea (el hokage, Danzo, Koharu y Homura) recortaron el presupuesto anual para la policía militar en más de un cuarenta por ciento, con la situación tan tensa como estaba, su clan era capaz de hacer estallar una guerra civil en cualquier momento con un intento de golpe de estado.

Ellos ya le habían ocultado a su clan varios hechos, que los habría hecho estallar el golpe de estado mucho antes, Si Itachi le hubiera dicho a su padre que cuando ingreso a las fuerzas anbu se enteró de que en cada rincón del compuesto del clan había cámaras dispuestas para vigilarlos a todos 24/7. Sin duda alguna la guerra ya habría tocado las puertas de Konoha, esta y mucha otra información la mantenían en secreto y la ocultaban deliberadamente a su clan para intentar ganar tiempo mientras ideaban un buen plan para detenerlos. De lo contrario serían obligados a meter a los líderes del clan en el genjutsu del kotoamatsukami para tratar de revertir la situación… pero eso solo cambiaría el pensamiento de los líderes, el odio y resentimiento no desaparecería de la nada, por lo que ellos trataban de encontrar alguna otra alternativa.

Shisui escucho pasos tras él y volteo esperando encontrarse con Itachi… pero en cambio se encontró rodeado por un gran grupo de hombres vestidos con uniformes y con máscaras de anbu sin color… se trataba de los agentes de raíz. Tan solo había tomado un corto vistazo y ya había contado a veinte de ellos que lo rodeaban, quien sabría cuántos estaban ocultos alrededor.

Los pasos que había escuchado eran los de Danzo, que caminaba hacía él a un paso lento. Una gota de sudor se deslizo por el rostro de Shisui… no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que las cosas no acabarían bien aquí.

"¿Qué ocurre Danzo?... ¿por qué me están rodeando tus agentes?"

Danzo se tomo su tiempo como si estuviera considerando sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar ignorando el cuestionamiento de Shisui.

"escuche que hablaste con Hiruzen sobre la situación de tu clan…"

"¡…!"

"… y pensar que llegados a este punto estabas dispuesto a usar el kotoamatsukami en los lideres de tu clan para evitar el golpe de estado… tus acciones son de admirar Shisui…"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?, ve directo al grano y no hables tonterías"

"mmmm… por desgracia no puedo permitir que detengas el golpe de estado, he estado planeando esto por muchos años y no puedo dejar que lo arruines"

"¡…!"

Asi que despues de todo había alguien detrás de escena moviendo los hilos para que su clan intentara hacer un golpe de estado…

'pero… ¿por qué?'

"¿de verdad creías que la situación del clan empeoro por sí misma tan rápidamente como lo hizo luego del ataque del kyuubi?... no, incluso antes que eso, pequeños rumores… manipular los pensamientos de los aldeanos para que los vieran con sospecha… incluso impedirles la participación en la pelea contra el kyuubi…"

"¡bastardo! ..."

Su sharingan se había activado tan solo de la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

"mmmm… realmente no odio a tu clan, solo cumplo ordenes ¿sabes?, el segundo me pidió personalmente que me ocupara de los Uchihas, él nunca confió en ustedes, pero él no le podía pedir eso a Hiruzen, el tercero nunca podría hacer algo así… yo… en cambio estoy dispuesto a provocar cualquier calamidad con tal de asegurar la supervivencia de la aldea"

"…"

"incluso si te permitiera usar el kotoamatsukami en los líderes del clan… ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que los Uchihas intenten nuevamente algo estúpido?, tu clan esta maldito por el odio… no lo pueden evitar, ese odio esta intrínsecamente dentro de ustedes desde el momento de su nacimiento, así que tengo que cortar las malas hierbas desde la raíz, para evitar que cualquier peligro amenace la aldea luego de mi muerte… no te preocupes, me asegurare que tu clan no sufra mucho en su final… además, usare bien tus ojos para asegurar la seguridad de Konoha"

Despues de su ultimo comentario, Shisui sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo y retrocedió un poco hasta sentir la orilla del acantilado bajo sus pies… estaba atrapado, no había salida. Danzo se abalanzo hacía Shisui intentando arrebatarle uno de sus ojos, pero Shisui fue capaz de esquivar a tiempo y contraataco lo más ferozmente que pudo corriendo hacia Danzo con un kunai, apuñalando a Danzo en el pecho.

Shisui se metió en una pose de pelea, preparándose para enfrentar a los agentes de raíz dejando el cadáver de Danzo detrás de él. Pero, antes de que comenzara a atacar a los agentes de raíz su Sharingan derecho capto un movimiento, era una mano que se movía rápidamente hacía su ojo con la intención de arrancarlo de su dueño. Shisui solo fue capaz de ver el reflejo del kunai en sus manos… la persona detrás de él era Danzo.

'pero… ¿cómo? ¡Yo lo mate!'

Los dedos de Danzo se posaron sobre los parpados de Shisui, presionando con fuerza para sacarle el ojo al Uchiha…

"¡haaaa!"

Un aullido de dolor resonó por el acantilado mientras aves comenzaron a volar alrededor…

La oscuridad comenzaba a moverse dentro de la aldea, anunciando muerte y desolación tras su paso.

* * *

 **Y... hasta aquí el día de hoy, lamento el graaan retraso, pero tuve unas semanas de locos en mi Universidad y no tenía tiempo libre para seguir escribiendo mis fanfics...**

 **En otras noticias, ya salí de vacaciones, intentare compensar el tiempo perdido subiendo dos capítulos una semana y uno a la siguiente... y así ir alternando en ambos de mis fanfics, no obstante, no prometo nada... quiero aprovechar las vacaciones para salir con mis amigos y visitar a mis padres, así que tal vez no pueda subir dos capítulos por semana en algunas ocasiones, pero como mínimo pienso escribir un capitulo semanal en cada uno de mis fanfics.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... no olviden dejar sus reviews con sus opiniones o dudas, se las contestare por P.M.**

 **Hasta la proxima, chao~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **Un ultimo deseo**

Las aves se arremolinaban sobre el acantilado que rodeaba gran parte del rio Nakano. Tres hombres estaban parados cerca del borde del acantilado mientras estaban rodeados por numerosos agentes de raíz. La sangre broto de una herida y el espeso liquido roció sobre el césped a sus pies manchándolo del color carmesí al que todos los ninjas estaban acostumbrados a ver durante sus misiones.

Cuando finalmente ceso el grito lleno de dolor, los agentes de raíz se tensaron e inmediatamente se metieron en sus posturas de combate mientras se establecía un extraño silencio alrededor. Preparándose para la batalla que seguramente se avecinaría más pronto de lo que esperaban. Una voz llena de disgusto y cansancio corto el absoluto silencio que envolvía a los numerosos ninjas en el borde del acantilado.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto…"

Shisui miro asombrado a la punta de un kunai que atravesaba la arrugada mano de Danzo. El objeto punzocortante se había detenido con maestría a un milímetro de su ojo, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Shisui. Él sabía a la perfección quien era la persona que acababa de evitar que le robasen uno de sus ojos. Como una confirmación a su suposición, el sonido de un familiar graznido de las aves a su espalda que volaban sobre el acantilado resonó en sus oídos.

'¡Itachi!'

"…Itachi?"

Una pequeña sonrisa broto en el rostro usualmente sereno de Shisui luego de que alejara de una patada a Danzo.

"creí que nunca llegarías"

Shisui se permitió el uso de una broma en mitad de la tensa situación. Ahora más que nunca se sentía extremadamente feliz de ver a su mejor amigo cuya llegada no pudo ser más oportuna. Itachi por su parte bromeo sin dudar con Shisui en voz baja de modo que solo ellos dos fueran capaces de escuchar su respuesta, la camaradería entre ellos era fuerte y nada rompería esa amistad.

"…sabes que Izumi se molesta si no la veo a ella primero tras acabar una misión"

"uhuhu se ve quien tiene las riendas en su relación"

Itachi suspiro sin poder responder nuevamente a su amigo y dio media vuelta para encararse frente a más de veinte miembros de raíz, todos eran excelentes ninjas entrenados desde su niñez bajo el riguroso entrenamiento en raíz impuesto por Danzo… hablando del hombre, Itachi quería respuestas a la inesperada emboscada de Danzo.

"yo soy el que te pregunta por el significado de esto… Danzo"

La tensión en el ambiente era tan densa que parecía casi palpable, si fuera posible Itachi no dudaría en usar el kunai en su mano para cortarla para librarse de la tensión que se acumulaba a cada segundo en su cuerpo. Un corto silencio se mantuvo mientras Danzo miraba directamente al par de Uchihas que tenían ya el sharingan activo.

"tengo poco tiempo antes de que me tenga que marchar así que seré breve… veras Itachi. Incluso sí su precipitado plan para detener el golpe de estado tiene éxito y logran meter a Fugaku bajo la influencia del kotoamatsukami de Shisui antes de la reunión secreta de su clan esta noche, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasara hasta que surja un nuevo líder de clan en los Uchiha que continúe con su voluntad de hacer un golpe de estado? Los lideres de un clan pueden ser removidos si el propio clan lo considera necesario… la pequeña bola de nieve ya comenzó a descender de la alta montaña hace años y ahora se ha vuelto enorme, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que esta impacte a Konoha causando caos… su plan solo es capaz de detener por un corto tiempo la gran bola de nieve, pero para evitar el caos es necesario destruir esa gran bola hecha de odio y resentimiento antes de que provoque el caos… es asi de simple"

"maldito…"

A pesar de los impulsos de los Uchiha, que les gritaban para que mataran a el viejo halcón de guerra, resistieron y se negaron a actuar imprudentemente, pues esto era posiblemente lo que Danzo quería que ellos hicieran, al igual que había hecho Shisui provocando aperturas en sus guardias de modo que él pudiera acabar rápidamente con ellos. Itachi y Shisui eran reconocidos por todos los ninjas de la aldea por sus grandes habilidades, ellos habían sido llamados genios y prodigios desde pequeños… pero eso no quería decir que podrían salir vivos de una situación como esta actuando por meros impulsos, ellos habían dejado esa inmadurez incluso antes de que acabara su infancia debido a la cruel realidad que los rodeaba.

"de cualquier manera tengo un compromiso al que no puedo faltar en poco tiempo, asi que me retiro"

Las palabras de Danzo llamaron la atención de los Uchiha, ellos lo conocían y sabían que él no los dejaría ir asi de fácil. Sus pensamientos fueron confirmados una vez que escucharon las ultimas palabras de Danzo antes de que este se marchase.

"se los encargo todo… no importa que, este día Shisui debe morir, deben asegurarse de obtener sus ojos y en cuanto a Itachi… ya saben lo que deben hacer"

Los agentes de raíz contestaron afirmativamente al unísono con voces llenas de devoción a su líder, muestra de su gran disciplina arraigada en ellos desde una temprana edad, justo antes de que Danzo desapareciera tras usar un shunshin.

Tras la partida de Danzo todos los agentes de raíz se abalanzaron en un instante contra Shisui e Itachi. Ellos leyeron sus movimientos con su sharingan y esquivaron con gran habilidad una andanada de shuriken que les lanzaron todos los agentes de raíz en un movimiento coordinado. Ellos encontraron una debilidad en la formación de los hombres y mataron en pocos segundos a tres de ellos antes de reunirse nuevamente para cubrir la espalda de su compañero Uchiha.

Los agentes de raíz por su parte ignoraron la muerte de sus compañeros mientras se enfocaban en los objetivos frente a ellos. Los agentes de raíz no tenían sentimientos y no les importaba en lo más mínimo estas pérdidas, para ellos estos incidentes solo significaban la pérdida de un agente dentro de la organización, al final eran solo piezas que podían ser reemplazadas despues de cierto tiempo.

Shisui e Itachi esquivaron más kunai que venían desde diferentes ángulos lanzados por otros agentes de raíz que se mantenían escondidos en el bosque cercano a el acantilado. Cuando los kunai separaron a Shisui e Itachi, los ninjas que se encontraban más cercanos a ellos actuaron rápidamente intentando vencerlos en combate para cumplir las órdenes de Danzo.

'claro que esto no sería tan fácil'

Declaro Shisui en su mente de modo sarcástico para sí mismo.

"¡vamos Shisui!"

Todo o nada, cualquier movimiento en falso y ellos acabarían muertos, no había ni un solo segundo para dudar. Ambos corrieron directo hacia sus enemigos incluso en esta situación tan desventajosa sacando desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones gritos de guerra para darse coraje a ellos mismos.

'¡HAAAAAAA!"

"¡GRRRAAAA!

…

Naruto miro hacía fuera de una ventana cercana al comedor de los Hyuuga, el pequeño sentimiento de incomodidad que había sentido no había desaparecido a pesar de que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ese extraño sentimiento había surgido en su interior. Aun así, lo ignoro nuevamente y continúo comiendo de forma educada la cena que amablemente le había entregado una joven Hyuuga perteneciente a la rama secundaria del clan, de lo que Naruto había observado hasta ahora ella era una de las sirvientas que trabajaban directamente para Hiashi, además de que también servían personalmente dentro del hogar privado del líder del clan donde vivían él y sus hijas.

A pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar, esta joven se veía muy feliz de servir a Hiashi y a sus hijas. Naruto solo conocía de los estrictos y crueles en ocasiones que eran en este clan por lo que había leído en pergaminos y de algunos murmullos que escuchaba de otros aldeanos durante sus compras de comida y otras cosas mientras usaba un henge para que no descubrieran su identidad. Ahora dudaba bastante de todos los conceptos que anteriormente había tenido sobre los Hyuuga, la razón era simple.

¿Qué persona estaría tan feliz y contenta de servir a alguien que te torturaba con el sello en tu frente por cualquier error que cometieses?

De la forma en que actuaba la joven y los otros sirvientes en esta casa, Naruto estaba seguro de que ellos no sufrían castigos tan dolorosos de parte de Hiashi abusando del sello de pájaros característico en las frentes de los miembros de la rama secundaria de los Hyuuga. De hecho, Hiashi actuaba de manera agradecida por el servicio que sus sirvientes le daban, algo que nadie en toda Konoha se atrevería a pensar sobre el usual frio y calculador líder de clan que todos veían.

Lo más extraño que él vio al llegar al compuesto Hyuuga fue presenciar la sonrisa fugaz que se le escapo durante un segundo a Hiashi mientras veía como la pequeña Hanabi trataba de correr hacia él para abrazarle su pierna tras que la joven sirvienta saliera a recibir al líder del clan llevando a Hanabi en sus brazos. Tras esa sonrisa que traiciono el estoico rostro del Hyuuga, él volvió a su siempre inexpresivo rostro mientras le decia a Hanabi que era hora de cenar al apartarla con suavidad de su pierna. Cuando Naruto giro para ver la reacción a estas acciones de Hinata, él se dio cuenta que su mirada no había dejado de ver el piso bajo ella, a pesar de que las pequeñas fisuras en la máscara que Hiashi mostraba a todos alrededor salían a la luz durante pequeños instantes, Naruto dudaba que ella se hubiese percatado de esto, por lo menos si ella nunca observaba con detenimiento a Hiashi.

'¿es por esto por lo que Hinata piensa que su padre es demasiado frio y estricto?'

Hiashi giro sus ojos hacía Naruto y el rubio simplemente fingió que no lo había estado mirando mientras pensaba en el misterio que era el líder de los Hyuuga. La cena prosiguió normalmente, lo único que evitaba un incomodo silencio era que Hanabi no paraba de hablarle muy feliz a su padre sobre lo mucho que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento con Hinami sobre el juuken.

(Hinami = nombre de la sirvienta :v)

Finalmente, la cena había acabado y Naruto siguió en silencio a Hiashi hacia un despacho privado donde nadie los interrumpiría. Hinata solo miraba preocupada hacia su padre que se llevaba a Naruto hacia su despacho para hablar sobre algo que ella no podía imaginar. Ella solo podía esperar que nada malo pasara y que su padre no le prohibiera a Naruto reunirse con ella, en cambio Hanabi simplemente se encontraba un poco enfurruñada con su padre porque él no la había elogiado cariñosamente como hacía siempre Hinami tras sus entrenamientos.

…

Mas de quince enemigos ya habían sido asesinados por los Uchihas gracias al gran trabajo en equipo que ellos tenían. Jadeaban con un poco de cansancio, esta era una de las batallas más duras que habían tenido como equipo, por lo menos desde aquella batalla que habían tenido con Mukai Kohinata. La maestría de ese hombre al usar juuken en conjunto con su único ojo byakugan era terrorífica, a pesar de que el hombre había nacido fuera del clan Hyuuga y evito que le pusieran el sello de aves, de alguna manera se las había arreglado para llevar su juuken a niveles que ellos no habían visto antes.

Claro que no habían visto pelear a los más fuertes miembros del clan Hyuuga, pero si ellos fueran tan capaces como Mukai lo era o más, entonces Shisui e Itachi sabían que no querían volverse enemigos del clan Hyuuga. Ellos parecían en cierta manera inofensivos… si pensabas que tu enemigo solo era capaz de usar taijutsu entonces no podrías evitar subestimar un poco a tu enemigo, pero una vez que ellos peleaban te dabas cuenta de que ellos eran más que mortales incluso al usar solo taijutsu. No por nada eran reconocidos como uno de los clanes más fuertes en la aldea, pues de no haber sido por el kotoamatsukami Itachi y Shisui ya habrían muerto hace unos pocos años.

De repente un ligero zumbido resonó por el campo de batalla, cuando Itachi se giro para mirar a Shisui, se dio cuenta de que un enjambre de insectos acechaba a su amigo y lo atacaban sin que este se pudiera defender.

'¿un Aburame?'

Itachi actuó rápidamente, movió sus manos a velocidades vertiginosas apenas visibles para el ojo humano poco entrenado. Inhalo mucho aire a sus pulmones y activo el jutsu tras terminar con una sucesión de sellos de mano para realizar un jutsu que ayudaría a su amigo sin dañarlo al controlar mucho su flujo de chakra.

"¡Suiton: suidan no jutsu!" (elemento agua: jutsu bala de agua)

Itachi controlo el flujo y la cantidad de chakra que uso en el jutsu cuidadosamente para no herir a Shisui, el agua sería suficiente para repeler a los insectos de momento, mientras no hubieran logrado absorber demasiado chakra de Shisui todo estaría bien. Luego de esa sorpresa ambos estuvieron más atentos al Aburame, pues como ninjas de apoyo los Aburame eran de los mejores actuando en la retaguardia.

"gracias, me salvaste"

"no importa, debemos mantenernos alerta del Aburame"

Sin necesidad de otra palabra más, ambos volvieron a entrar en combate, luego de matar a tantos agentes tras tantos problemas, aquellos que habían estado escondidos hasta el momento salieron a enfrentarlos directamente, el número actual de enemigos que podían ver superaba su anterior estimación… esta batalla no parecía tener fin para los Uchiha.

En medio de la batalla, Shisui comenzó a notar algo raro en su cuerpo… se sentía más lento, e incluso tenía cierta sensación de mareo y letargo que comenzaban a aumentar a cada segundo que pasaba.

'algo está mal… ¿qué me está pasando?'

Shisui desvió su mirada por un segundo y vio a Itachi concentrado en la batalla… guardo silencio sobre su condición mientras trataba de no perder el enfoque en sus enemigos, cualquier error y entonces llegaría una muerte segura de la cual no podría escapar, él aun quería vivir, debía evitar el coup d'etat 1ue planeaba su clan y por sobre todo quería seguir apoyando a su madre por la reciente muerte de su padre. Miro al Aburame luego de matar a otro agente de raíz y se dio cuenta que él lo observaba detenidamente tras la mascara que cubría su rostro, no obstante, el Aburame no hacía el más mínimo movimiento, ni siquiera su Sharingan era capaz de ver a ningún bicho que este mandara para atacarlo…

'¡mierda!'

Shisui había pensado en una posibilidad… y si no se equivocaba, entonces no tenía mucho tiempo para acabar con esta batalla. Activo su mangekyō y comenzó a usar el Amaterasu en sus enemigos tratando de matar a tantos como le fuera posible para acabar más rápido con ellos.

Activo las otras habilidades concedidas por su mangekyō una tras otra desenfrenadamente. Itachi lo miro consternado, preguntándose porque Shisui había comenzado a abusar tanto de su mangekyō aun sabiendo el riesgo que corría al usarlo. Pero Shisui se había dejado de preocupar por cualquier efecto secundario que esto pudiera provocar.

'¡vamos, más rápido, se acaba el tiempo!'

…

"Entonces… ¿de qué quiere hablar Hiashi-san?"

"deja los honoríficos, suenas terrible usándolos"

¿Hiashi estaba aprobando que hablaran casualmente con él sin usar ningún honorifico? Debido al tradicionalismo que tenía su clan y el mismo Hiashi esto no debería de pasar, incluso cuando él lo decia manera que parecía que no le daba importancia. ¿tal vez era simplemente por que Hiashi estaba agradecido con él por que había ayudado a Hinata? De cualquier manera, Naruto se sentía incomodo llamando tan casualmente a un líder de clan por lo que ignoro lo que Hiashi le había dicho, decidido a mantener los honoríficos como muestra de respeto a un líder de un clan y sobre todo a una persona mayor.

"quería hablar contigo sobre él pergamino de tu clan que te arrebataron los miembros del consejo"

"¡…!"

"te quería hablar un poco sobre ese incidente y además te quería hacer unas preguntas"

Naruto asintió en silencio, estaba demasiado sorprendido como para responder verbalmente a lo que le había dicho Hiashi en ese momento pues no se esperaba que Hiashi quisiera hablar sobre el pergamino que supuestamente le había entregado a la aldea.

"primero que nada, te quiero decir que mi primer impresión y opinión de ti fue horrible"

"u-ummm"

¿A dónde quería llegar Hiashi diciéndole algo como eso desde el principio? Naruto miro un poco nervioso a una tasa de té que Hinami les había dejado a ambos antes de que comenzaran esta discusión.

"me molesto mucho ver como entregaste con facilidad la única herencia y patrimonio que tu clan te dejo. Como líder y miembro de un clan con tanta historia y orgullo no me podía creer que alguien, incluso siendo un niño pudiese entregar algo tan valioso como el conocimiento obtenido por el gran esfuerzo de numerosos ancestros que invirtieron sudor y sangre en ello, sobre todo en el caso de tu clan cuyo nombre resonó con fuerza alrededor de todo el mundo. Puedo decir con orgullo que soy capaz de morir antes de entregar a otros los conocimientos secretos de mi clan, por eso me molestaron tanto tus acciones. Sobre todo, porque tenías el apoyo de numerosos lideres de clanes que querían evitar que te arrebataran el pergamino… más de los que crees, pues no les diste tiempo a todos de levantar la voz por ti porque entregaste demasiado rápido y sin resistencia el pergamino… naturalmente mi opinión sobre ti ha cambiado desde entonces, pues he sabido que has ayudado a mi hija un par de veces cuando lo necesitaba e incluso la ayudaste con su entrenamiento, por lo que te estoy agradecido. Además de lo que he podido ver de ti hoy, puedo decir que eres alguien que se preocupa por los demás y además que eres alguien con honor y orgullo que no permite que manchen el nombre de tu clan, por eso me resulta algo extraño el asunto del pergamino"

Hiashi tomo un sorbo de su te antes de continuar hablando, Naruto se limito a imitar los movimientos de Hiashi mientras escuchaba atentamente.

"En cualquier caso numerosas dudas comenzaron a surgir en mi desde antes, Inoichi fue uno de los que más te apoyaron en su momento para evitar que te arrebataron el pergamino y ahora que tu estas más en contacto con él y su familia misteriosamente dejo de decir cualquier cosa sobre el pergamino de los Uzumaki, no solo él sino que también Shikaku ha dejado de indagar sobre el tema… me niego a creer que Inoichi dejo de preocuparse del pergamino sobre todo ahora que es más cercano a ti, tampoco creo que Shikaku dejara de investigar solo por su usual pereza, creo que él dedujo algo y que a su vez tú le dijiste algo a Inoichi para que dejara de hablar del tema"

"u- ummm tal vez…"

Naruto trato de desviar el tema, pues no quería que nadie supiera que él aún mantenía el verdadero pergamino de su clan, no obstante, Hiashi no se lo permitía tan fácilmente. Él le había confesado a Inoichi la verdad, pero Naruto confiaba en el hombre por lo que no pudo evitar decirle al ver que el padre de Ino estaba tan determinado a recuperar por él el pergamino. En cuanto a Shikaku, Naruto no tenía ni idea de la razón tras las acciones del hombre, pero probablemente él había descubierto algo por su cuenta, despues de todo no era reconocido como el hombre más listo de la aldea por nada.

"Naruto, no soy una persona que se mete en los asuntos de los demás sin razón, te quiero preguntar la verdad sobre el pergamino, porque algunos líderes de clanes aún estamos intentando devolverte el pergamino, la aldea no tiene derecho a arrebatártelo. Los líderes de los clanes Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, e incluso el clan Sarutobi representado por Asuma, hemos buscado la manera de recuperarlo, hemos tardado debido a que todos tenemos muchos deberes en nuestros clanes y además el tema en cuestión es muy delicado, pero ahora estamos listos para hacer un movimiento contra el consejo e intentar devolvértelo… por eso necesito que me digas la verdad antes de que actuemos"

"yo…"

Naruto no sabía que decir, nunca se había atrevido a pensar que podía contar con la ayuda de tanta gente en la aldea… ¿debía de confiar en Hiashi y confesarle la verdad? Naruto miro fijamente a los ojos de Hiashi antes de tomar una decisión como si quisiera comprobar cualquier mentira en todo lo que le había dicho el padre de Hinata…

Al final su decisión no tardo en llegar, Naruto no lo conocía bien, pero por lo menos estaba seguro de que podía confiar en él por lo que no había ninguna razón para mentirle. Sobre todo, porque Hiashi y otros lideres de clanes lo habían estado ayudando desde las sombras incondicionalmente.

"por favor no traten de quitarle a los altos mandos de la aldea el pergamino…"

"¡…!"

"la verdad es que yo nunca se los entregue… nunca les entregaría el legado de mi clan ni en mi propia muerte, estaría dispuesto a cortarme ambos brazos antes de entregarles mi herencia… yo solo les di una replica que dejaron mis ancestros en caso de que una situación en la que nuestro legado estuviera en peligro, por lo que yo aún mantengo el verdadero pergamino conmigo y nunca me separare de él"

Naruto sujeto su hombro donde estaba sellado el pergamino, dándole a entender a Hiashi donde lo había tenido oculto todo este tiempo. Hiashi se froto las sienes y se rio un poco de manera irónica por haber sido engañado junto al resto del consejo de konoha por un niño tan pequeño.

"fuuu… ahora como le explico a los otros lideres de clanes que no debemos hacer nuestro movimiento para recuperar el pergamino tras tanto esfuerzo…"

Naruto se rio divertido por la actitud de ligera derrota que tenía Hiashi en este momento. En algún punto, todas las inseguridades sobre Hiashi desaparecieron en el interior de Naruto y comenzó a confiar en él, aligerando el ambiente entre ambos. Al final esto no había sido tan grave como pensaba, entonces… ¿porque no había dejado de sentir esa incomodidad dentro de él cuando el dilema sobre Hiashi ya había acabado?

…

Shisui se encontraba al borde del acantilado, había terminado con todos los agentes anbu al abusar de los poderes de su mangekyō sharingan. Apenas podía ver tras el uso excesivo de sus ojos, Itachi estaba parado frente a él, pero Shisui apenas era capaz de distinguir su silueta. A cada segundo que pasaba Shisui se sentía más aletargado y su conciencia se sentía más y más pesada mientras colgaba débilmente de un delgado hilo que estaba a punto de romperse.

Shisui escupió una gran bocanada de sangre e Itachi lo ayudo evitando que este se derrumbara. El semblante de su mejor amigo era terrible, la sangre que había brotado de sus ojos al usar el mangekyō recorría sus mejillas, además de que la tez de Shisui era tan pálida que era comparable con la de un frio cadáver. Itachi calmo su impaciente corazón esperando encontrar una solución al estado de su mejor amigo.

"no fui capaz de usar el kotoamatsukami en tu padre… probablemente en este momento ya haya comenzado la reunión del clan, probablemente estén discutiendo los puntos clave del golpe de estado, aunque Danzo no me ha arrebatado mis ojos nuestro plan ha fracasado todo lo que hicimos hasta ahora se ha vuelto inútil…"

"Shisui… eso no significa que todo haya acabado, nosotros aún podemos…"

'el espíritu de mi amigo está roto'

"es imposible… mi tiempo se ha terminado, aquel Aburame cumplió con parte de la misión que le dio Danzo. Él me enveneno, en pocos minutos estaré muerto, ya no hay ninguna salvación para mi"

El corazón de Itachi comenzó a latir furiosamente al escuchar las palabras de Shisui.

"Itachi"

La voz de su amigo era chocantemente débil. El se veía mas pequeño parado frente a él, aun más pequeño de lo que nunca había sido. Shisui siempre había caminado por delante de Itachi, él había peleado a su lado por el bien del clan, él era básicamente su hermano mayor, y ahora el aire de la muerte se colgaba y se arremolinaba sobre su espalda.

"parece que ya no hay manera de detener el golpe de estado. Si Konohagakure comienza una guerra consigo misma otras aldeas no dudaran en atacar y entonces… explotara una nueva gran guerra"

 _ya no hay manera de detener el golpe de estado…_ esas no eran palabras que él quisiera escuchar de su amigo Shisui. ¿su amigo ya se había rendido? ¿la muerte volvía así de débil y frágil a una persona? Itachi seguía atado al reino de los vivos por lo que no podía entender todo lo que estaba pasando en el interior de Shisui.

"justo cuando estaba a punto de usar el kotoamatsukami y detener el coup d'etat… Danzo me detuvo, él no confía en mí. Él intenta proteger la aldea a su manera, sin importar el cómo parezca"

Itachi había observado al hombre desde que entro a anbu, incluso desde su ingreso a la academia ellos ya habían cruzado palabras y caminos… él le había dicho que él era un portador de mala suerte, además de que las líneas bajo sus ojos llamaban al caos y que el caos lo estaría siguiendo por el resto de su vida. Despues de observar durante varios años al viejo halcón de guerra, Itachi había comprendido que el no confiaba en nadie, incluso su viejo amigo en armas el tercer hokage era sospechoso de alguna manera.

"Danzo probablemente intentara arrebatarle los ojos a mi cadáver"

Un cuervo se posó sobre el hombro derecho de Shisui y él lo miro directo a los ojos activando un fuerte kotoamatsukami en el cuervo anclándolo en este mundo para que no regresara a el mundo de las invocaciones una vez que él tiempo de esta terminara. Shisui movió sus manos hacia sus ojos copiando los movimientos que había hecho Danzo cuando le había querido arrebatar su ojo.

"antes de que lo haga te lo voy a dar a ti"

Cuando alejo las manos de su rostro sus parpados estaban completamente cerrados mientras sangre fresca brotaba de ellos. Entonces el cuervo se trago ambos ojos aun bajo el control del kotoamatsukami… sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar hasta que estos obtuvieron la forma básica del sharingan de tres aspas, de alguna forma Shisui se las había arreglado para implantar su sharingan en el cuervo con el uso del kotoamatsukami. Entonces el cuervo voló del hombro de Shisui al de Itachi.

La confianza que Shisui tenía en él, hacía que el corazón de Itachi le doliera.

'Shisui'

Las palabras no salieron de su boca. Itachi sabía que si pronunciaba el nombre de Shisui las lagrimas no tardarían en brotar de sus ojos. Él no podía llorar frente a otras personas. Menos aun frente a su amigo mientras él le hablaba de esta manera, preparado para su muerte.

"eres mi mejor amigo. Eres el único al que se lo puedo pedir. La aldea… el nombre Uchiha… protégelos… además, me gustaría que te despidieras de mi parte de Naruto y de Izumi, fue muy divertido cuando estábamos todos juntos"

Una sonrisa de alivio se plasmo en el rostro de Shisui.

"hay una cosa más que te quiero dar… pero antes de eso hay algo que quiero que sepas"

"¿Qué es?"

Era todo lo que la quebrada voz de Itachi pudo decir. Aunque las palabras que Itachi realmente quería decir no salieron de su boca.

'no te mueras… no te rindas…"

Su amigo estaba preparado para morir. Era inútil pronunciar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aun así, Itachi grito en las profundidades de su corazón.

'no puedes morir, si te rindes todo se termina. Un ninja pelea hasta el final de los finales. Esto aún no se termina, no sé qué hacer con el golpe de estado… no te vayas'

Shisui dio media vuelta antes de volver a hablar.

"mate a un buen amigo con esta mano"

Una confesión repentina, los pensamientos de Itachi se detuvieron completamente. Shisui estaba hablando con una voz plana como si estuviera hablando con Itachi y como si al mismo tiempo no lo estuviera haciendo.

"fue un poco antes de que nosotros nos encontráramos"

Itachi era incapaz de ver la expresión en la cara de Shisui.

"ambos estábamos en una misión justo despues de que acabara la guerra, las misiones eran más difíciles de lo que son ahora. Nosotros estábamos en tierra enemiga, nuestra suerte era mala, nos encontramos con mas enemigos de los que podíamos manejar… nosotros estábamos en la cara de la muerte… afortunadamente nos encontramos con unos compañeros de los que nos habíamos separado. Ellos me salvaron, pero mi amigo fue un poco lento. Si yo lo hubiera alcanzado, él no habría tenido que morir"

De las palabras de Shisui, Itachi comprendió que Shisui había estado muy cerca de su amigo antes de que muriera. La diferencia entre la vida y la muerte fue determinada por una ligera diferencia de suerte, y eso dividió a los dos chicos. Definitivamente no había sido la culpa de Shisui. Pero aun así Shisui se culpaba por la muerte de su amigo como si hubiera sido un crimen que él había cometido.

"no fue tu culpa…"

"¡no!"

Shisui corto las palabras de Itachi tajantemente.

"yo envidiaba a ese amigo, el había nacido con más talento que yo, siempre estuve celoso de que él siempre caminara por delante de mí. Asi que en esa misión yo pude haber alcanzado su mano… pero yo no lo hice deliberadamente… yo lo mate"

Itachi nunca se había dado cuenta de que una oscuridad como esa dormía dentro del corazón de Shisui. Él era su mejor amigo ¿Qué había esta viendo hasta ahora? Itachi se sintió un poco mareado.

"por muchos meses, estuve completamente destrozado por el hecho de saber que yo lo había matado. Fue entonces cuando te encontré"

"te vi muy motivado entrenando duro todos los días y sin pensarlo me acerqué a ti. Tu siempre mirabas hacia adelante, siempre corriendo apresurado, presionándote a ti mismo para alcanzar tus metas, y al estar tanto tiempo contigo me hizo sentir mejor poco a poco, de verdad estoy agradecido contigo"

'yo soy el que está agradecido…'

Por su puesto, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

"La muerte de mi amigo me dio un nuevo poder, el mangekyō sharingan. El mangekyō es un poder que surge de un gran golpe emocional. En mi caso probablemente se despertó por el arrepentimiento de matar a mi amigo"

"arrepentimiento de matar a tu amigo…"

"sí"

Itachi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"mátame Itachi. Entonces obtendrás el mangekyō sharingan y te volverás más fuerte"

"eso es…"

"estoy muerto de cualquier manera, así que será mejor si muero dejándote ese poder"

Itachi no pudo evitar por más tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos.

"muy bien… ¡hazlo, Itachi!"

 _Las palabras de un hermano mayor empujando hacia adelante a su hermano menor._

Itachi dio un paso tambaleando hacia adelante. Él solo esperaba que Shisui no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando y continúo moviéndose hacia adelante.

"Estoy feliz de haberte conocido"

Las manos de Itachi que temblaban sin control alcanzaron la espalda de Shisui.

"cuento en ti para que manejes la situación del clan"

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de su amigo.

…

 _Obscuridad_ …

…

'mate a mi mejor amigo…'

Sus manos se posaban en el lugar donde Shisui había estado segundos antes e Itachi permaneció inmóvil durante un momento. Su corazón herido se rehusaba a recoger el hilo de sus pensamientos. Las lagrimas caían una tras otra, incluso el seco sentimiento de su alma era incapaz de detenerlas.

'Shisui, te prometo que detendré al clan'

Una brillante luz carmesí iluminaba sus ojos que ya no tenían la característica forma de tres magatamas en la pupila. Itachi dejo que su voz y su corazón fueran a la oscuridad, orando para que su voz alcanzara la tierra de los muertos. Quería que Shisui supiera que él cumpliria con su ultimo deseo.

* * *

 **cof, cof... ummm sin palabras sobre este retraso, solo espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que les gustara este capítulo.**

 **Debo de decir que parte del argumento fue basado en la novela Itachi Shinden... sí, Shisui hizo lo que digo aquí y por eso obtuvo su mangekyo... Sí, Itachi fue él que empujo (mato) a Shisui para que obtuviera el mangekyo por la culpa a petición del mismo...**

 **No se lo que los demas se esperaban de la discusión de Naruto y Hiashi...**

 **pero de cualquier manera espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo. No duden en dejarme un mensaje dándome su opinión, comentario o duda ya que se los contestare por PM. Ya saben fav y foll... Es gratis :)**

 **hasta la proxima.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **Stricken raven, deciding**

Un mes había pasado desde la muerte de Shisui. La versión sobre su muerte que todos sabían en la aldea era que el chico se había suicidado, se había encontrado una nota en su habitación como un ultimo mensaje antes de arrojarse desde un acantilado al rio Nakano a su muerte. Cuando se le realizo una autopsia los altos mandos ocultaron el hecho de que los ojos de Shisui le habían sido arrebatados antes de morir, decidieron ocultarlo debido a la explosiva situación con el clan Uchiha, si ellos se enteraban sobre ese hecho, naturalmente sacarían sus propias conclusiones y entonces el conflicto no tardaría en aparecer dando paso al inminente golpe de estado de forma inmediata.

Por su parte los Uchiha no estaban contentos con la muerte de Shisui pues él era parte fundamental en su plan del golpe de estado por su reconocida gran habilidad con el shunshin, él era tan bueno en esa técnica que incluso había sido nombrado como 'Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante'. La muerte de Shisui obligo a los Uchiha a reorganizar un nuevo plan para su golpe de estado donde no fueran necesarias sus habilidades. De cierta manera se podría decir que la muerte de Shisui había logrado retrasar el coup d'etat, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Naruto, por su parte se sentía un poco culpable por su muerte. Él no sabía nada sobre todos los hechos ocultos tras la muerte de Shisui por lo que creía que el Uchiha de verdad se había suicidado. Para el niño su suicidio era muy creíble porque sabía que Shisui había estado afectado desde la muerte de su padre y se culpaba por no haberlo apoyado cuando él necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Otro hecho que lo inquietaba era que no había vuelto a ver a Itachi desde entonces, aunque él ya había vuelto a la aldea el mismo día del suicidio de Shisui, incluso Izumi le había dicho que ella también había perdido todo contacto con el pelinegro desde entonces.

Parecía que Itachi había estado evitando a todo él mundo desde el suicidio de su mejor amigo, el Hokage incluso le había dado varias semanas de descanso, por lo que era obvio que no se había ido en una nueva misión desde entonces, él simplemente no deseaba ver a nadie. Incluso cuando Izumi fue a visitarlo a su casa, la madre del Uchiha negó que este se encontrara en su hogar en ese momento aun cuando Izumi había notado claramente que esa había sido solo la mentira de una madre preocupada. Naruto e Izumi respetaron el deseo de soledad de Itachi mientras pasaban los días juntos esperando que el pelinegro apareciera por propia voluntad, pues sabían que Shisui significaba mucho para él y que debía estar pasando un momento difícil por su muerte.

Más dudas comenzaron a brotar en Naruto pues desde ese día, varios de sus sensei desaparecieron y habían sido reemplazados por otros agentes de raíz que no había visto antes. Los únicos a los que aun reconocía eran al agente con habilidades sensoriales y al agente especializado en fuuinjutsu, Ryuuga. Aunque tenía un poco más de confianza con Ryuuga este se negaba a responder cualquiera de las dudas de Naruto. Ni siquiera había vuelto a ver a Danzo en sus supervisiones semanales, era como si un agujero negro se hubiese tragado a muchas personas a su alrededor desde el día de la muerte de Shisui. Lo único que había logrado saber sobre la ubicación de Danzo se lo había dicho el tercer Hokage por un descuido que tuvo mientras comían ramen la semana pasada, al Hokage se le escapo decir que Danzo había hecho un viaje al país de los campos de arroz cuya finalidad él desconocía.

Naruto no sabía que era lo que le estaban ocultando, pero había algo que a él no le gustaba sobre todo ese secretismo sobre lo ocurrido el día de la muerte de Shisui. No era posible que casualmente tantos hechos hubieran sucedido él mismo día de el suicidio del Uchiha, algo tenía que conectarlo todo, ¿pero que era lo que conectaba todos estos hechos? ¿tenía que ver con la incomodidad que sintió durante ese mismo día? Él lo averiguaría.

…

Itachi se encontraba arrodillado frente a los altos mandos de Konoha, los cuatro viejos ninjas que se encargaban del liderazgo de la aldea habían escuchado su reporte sobre la situación de su clan y del golpe de estado. Itachi odiaba hacer esto, pero no lo podía evitar en su posición como doble agente, Danzo había vuelto de su viaje hace pocas horas y luego de eso el Hokage no tardo en convocarlo a la reunión para que discutieran sobre la actual situación con los Uchiha que él ya sabía de antemano en una reunión previa con Itachi. Tan pronto como Itachi dejo de hablar no paso mucho tiempo para que gritos enojados resonaran en la habitación.

"¡Esto ya no puede ser tolerado!"

Utatane Koharu estallo por la ira y la indignación que sentía por la insolencia de los Uchiha. _'la fecha para el coup d'etat es en diez días a partir de ahora'_ esa simple frase podía resumir perfectamente el reporte de Itachi a los altos mandos. La presión sobre los Uchiha y el resentimiento hacia la aldea los había vuelto imprudentes y siguieron con ciega convicción hacia adelante. Crearon un nuevo plan, incapaces de poder esperar un día más para obtener un poco de justicia, ahora solo estaban haciendo unas preparaciones finales y repasando algunos últimos detalles del plan antes de su ejecución. El coup d'etat iniciaría con un ataque directo al Hokage dirigido por Yashiro… no cabía duda de que se estaban dejando llevar por las emociones y ni siquiera se daban cuenta de lo pretencioso que era su golpe de estado confiando ciegamente en el sharingan.

"si ellos buscan una revolución y buscan usurpar el gobierno, entonces seremos forzados a declarar a los Uchiha traidores de Konoha"

"¡Koharu detente! No debemos de tomar esa clase de decisiones con tanta facilidad"

Sarutobi se impuso ante su antigua compañera de equipo, sabía de lo complejo de la situación, pero no quería tomar decisiones precipitadas basadas en sentimentalismos.

"pero, Hiruzen. El clan Uchiha ya no puede ser detenido. En tal caso, en orden de evitar el caos, debemos de atacar tan pronto como sea posible… y eso también incluye a los niños"

"¡eso no es algo que debamos de hablar delante de Itachi!"

Hiruzen no tardo en detener la diatriba de Danzo tan pronto como escucho sus ultimas palabras. En la superficie, las palabras del Hokage podrían ser interpretadas como amabilidad hacía Itachi, pero escondida tras ellas estaba la prueba de que él estaba pensando en lo mismo que Danzo.

'entonces… ¿está bien hablar de eso mientras yo no me encuentre en la habitación?'

Esconder las cosas feas de los ojos de la gente, desviando el odio de todos en el gobierno hacia chivos expiatorios como el clan Uchiha o como Naruto, esa era la verdadera naturaleza de esta aldea.

"si esto se vuelve una guerra civil con los Uchihas, entonces no será nada simple"

Continuo Hiruzen.

"debemos tener algún plan"

La discusión siguió desarrollándose frente a Itachi y Danzo tomo la iniciativa para proponer 'algún plan'.

"Es una carrera contra el tiempo. Debemos atacar primero antes que ellos puedan actuar, si vamos tu y yo, junto a las fuerzas anbu y hacemos un ataque sorpresa todo acabara pronto"

"los Uchiha son nuestros compañeros en armas… más que fuerza, me gustaría intentar hablar con ellos"

Hiruzen hablo con firmeza.

'¿Por qué no mostraste esa determinación antes?... ahora es demasiado tarde'

Itachi tenía sus dudas sobre Hiruzen, aparte de esta reunión entre los altos mandos, él nunca había hablado directamente con su padre o con cualquier otro miembro de su clan como decía que quería hacer. ¿era cierto que él quería solucionar todo hablando? ¿entonces por qué no lo hizo antes cuando el odio y resentimiento del clan no era tan grande? En la superficie, él hablaba desde el fondo de su corazón, pero desde el momento en que el Hokage había decidido hace años que estaba bien que Itachi monitoreara en secreto a los miembros de su propio clan, él estaba haciendo lo mismo que Danzo.

"pensare en tu plan"

Hiruzen le dijo a Danzo antes de mirar abruptamente a Itachi.

"Itachi danos tanto tiempo como sea posible. Aunque sea solo un poco, nos ayudara bastante"

¿Acaso no había existido ya un hombre que había dado su vida para comprar 'tanto tiempo como fuera posible'? Los viejos ninjas en esta habitación simplemente habían desperdiciado el tiempo que Shisui había producido al sacrificar su vida, en lugar de que hubieran trabajado en un plan concreto durante ese tiempo para evitar el conflicto, Hiruzen sabía de la situación desde hace un par de semanas y aun así había esperado a que Danzo volviera de su viaje para finalmente decidir su curso de acción. El golpe de estado comenzaría en diez días ¿qué diferencia habría si lograba darles un día más?

"entendido"

"contamos contigo, Itachi"

La voz de Hiruzen sonaba hueca en los oídos de Itachi mientras daba una reverencia antes de retirarse.

…

Itachi entro en una oficina llena de penumbras, se le dificultaba ver lo que había delante de él, pero sabía que Danzo lo esperaba sentado detrás de un robusto escritorio. había venido tras encontrarse con un agente de anbu que le pidió reportarse frente a Danzo luego de la reunión con los altos mandos. El mero hecho de estar frente al hombre que había provocado la muerte de Shisui lo enfermaba, pero la explosiva situación del golpe de estado lo obligaba a actuar fríamente.

Nada bueno podría pasar si mataba a Danzo. Incluso el contarle a su padre sobre el verdadero origen de la discordia del pueblo hacia los Uchihas no haría más que cambiar el objetivo de su padre a tomar la vida de Danzo, pero con la importancia del hombre en la aldea los Uchiha serían enmarcados como criminales y la situación desembocaría nuevamente en guerra. Itachi se encontraba en una encrucijada donde no había ningún camino claro para seguir. Sin mencionar que eso no eliminaría el odio de la aldea hacia el clan, sino que solo empeoraría su situación.

"Hiruzen puede decir todo eso, pero cuando los conflictos lleguen, el protegerá a Konoha de cualquiera que la amenace. Él es esa clase de hombre y cuando estalle el coup d'etat él tomara cualquier decisión necesaria como Hokage"

Itachi escucho en silencio. Sabía que lo que Danzo decía era cierto, había observado con detenimiento al Hokage durante la reunión con los altos mandos y en él había visto claramente su actitud repleta de virtud y aun así llena al mismo tiempo de hipocresía.

"si se vuelve una guerra o no…en el momento en que el golpe de estado comience, el destino de los Uchiha estará sellado, y ese destino solo es el de la aniquilación. Serán conocidos y enmarcados por la eternidad como unos traidores sin importar el resultado, su nombre tendrá una mancha que nunca se borrará de la historia"

Para Danzo su plan no era nada más que un pequeño y triste poema escrito por la desesperación del mundo, gritando con todas sus fuerzas para que terminaran con su vida. Danzo encontraba un poco triste que un genio como Itachi naciera en tal lamentable clan. Pero nadie podía escapar de su destino y desde el momento en el que Itachi había nacido su destino había sido sellado, las marcas en su rostro solo eran una pequeña evidencia de ello.

 _El camino de la destrucción._

Ese era el destino de Itachi. Una vida llena de tragedia, que desolaría con todo lo que Itachi quería en este mundo.

Danzo se preparo a sí mismo para poner el cebo, pues el éxito de su plan dependería en gran parte de esto para que no hubiera secuelas graves para la aldea.

"eso incluye a tu pequeño e inocente hermano que no sabe nada de todo esto. Pero si es antes del golpe de estado, entonces hay un modo de salvar a Sasuke"

Itachi podría hacerlo incluso sin necesidad de un cebo. Él intentaba tan seriamente de realizar su sueño de eliminar la guerra de este mundo, tenía una convicción antiguerra tan fuerte que podría aceptar la proposición de Danzo sin el cebo de la vida de Sasuke a pesar de él ya sabía sus intenciones, a pesar del odio que le tenía porque había sido responsable de la muerte de Shisui. Pero Danzo era el tipo de hombre que tomaba todas las precauciones necesarias. La vida del hermano de Itachi en compensación por la exterminación de todo su clan era un trato demasiado bueno viniendo de un hombre como el viejo halcón de guerra.

"una vez que el golpe ocurra tu hermano aprenderá todo. Si él ve a su clan siendo aniquilado por ninjas de la hoja, nutrirá un deseo de venganza por la aldea. Una vez que eso ocurra no habrá razón para dejar a Sasuke con vida"

Danzo continúo hablando mientras Itachi seguía callado frente a él.

"quiero que elijas antes de que sea muy tarde. ¿te pondrás del lado de tu clan y serás aniquilado junto a todos ellos o estarás del lado de Konoha y mataras a los Uchiha dejando solo a tu hermano con vida?"

Itachi tenía las manos atadas, tal era la imposición de Danzo y su disuasión, él no tenía rehenes ni tenía agentes vigilándolo, pero su sola existencia junto a las circunstancias de su clan, obligaban a Itachi a comportarse frente a él sin la posibilidad de tomar su vida en nombre de venganza por Shisui. Cualquier acción que hiciera en los próximos días provocaría muerte y desolación para incontables personas inocentes sin importar la decisión que tomara, su elección solo cambiaria la cantidad de gente que sufriría por todo el odio que el hombre frente a él había creado. No podía hacer nada más que agachar la cabeza y tomar cualquier oportunidad que le ofreciera el mínimo rayo de esperanza para cumplir con su sueño de paz y también para cumplir la última petición de Shisui para que protegiera el nombre de su clan.

"debemos poner en orden la situación antes de que el caos descienda sobre la aldea. Pero esta misión solo puede ser ejecutada por ti, Itachi"

Itachi sabía eso a la perfección, si personas ajenas al clan exterminaban a un clan entero bajo las ordenes de los altos mandos, entonces los otros clanes en Konoha no tardarían en ponerse en guardia. La posibilidad de que los lideres de la aldea aniquilará a otro clan, por pequeña que fuera la posibilidad, podría volver inestable el funcionamiento interno de la aldea. Por eso sería mejor que un miembro del clan exterminado fuera el encargado de tal misión montando un teatro para que todo el mundo fuera engañado, esa era la manera en que habían mantenido 'limpio' el nombre de la aldea, desviaban el odio de la gente hacia uno o varios chivos expiatorios para limpiar el nombre de la aldea con teatro y mentiras viles. En esta ocasión el objeto al que la culpa se desviaría era el mismo Itachi.

Danzo sabía que Itachi entendía eso, el deseo de paz del Uchiha lo haría actuar de acuerdo con sus intereses, pues su familia era la que comenzaría un conflicto armado y la opción que le proponía Danzo era la que menos muerte causaría, sin mencionar que ofrecía la opción de evitar volver a Konoha el blanco de las otras aldeas que podría desembocar en una nueva gran guerra, además Danzo le dio la posibilidad de dejar que su inocente hermano viviera en compensación. Un hombre del calibre de Itachi no le temería a la infamia que vendría luego de matar a todo su clan, a su familia. Incluyendo por supuesto a sus propios padres convirtiéndose a sí mismo en uno los peores criminales en el mundo ninja.

Itachi dio media vuelta y se marcho en el mismo silencio sepulcral había mantenido durante toda la reunión. Le tomo un poco de esfuerzo a Danzo mantener una expresión serena evitando que se formara una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro por el próximo éxito de la misión que se le había confiado hace muchos años atrás.

…

 _9 días despues_

Itachi se sentó en el borde del acantilado donde se había extinguido la llama de la vida de su mejor amigo. Durante todo este tiempo luego de su reunión con Danzo había estado pensando sin cesar sobre la oferta que le dio el viejo halcón de guerra, quería encontrar otro camino, otra manera de solucionar el gran conflicto que se avecinaba, pero no encontraba ni una sola forma de lograrlo y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: ejecutar la misión que le había dado el líder de raíz.

A pesar de que había ido a la reunión del clan de la noche anterior para tratar de hablar directamente con ellos en un último intento de hacerlos entrar en razón, no había funcionado. Durante esa noche, en la habitación secreta bajo el templo Nakano Itachi había recordado cuanto sufría por la impotencia que sentía cuando era más joven al ver como su clan era consumido por el odio y él era obligado a observar la situación siendo incapaz de detenerlos.

Durante la noche anterior le había punzado dolorosamente el corazón al ver a Izumi en el fondo de la habitación mirándolo preocupada. Ellos no habían hablado desde el día de la muerte de Shisui, él quería estar con ella y disfrutar como cualquier otra pareja normal pero la situación tenía que ser solucionada de alguna forma e Itachi no se podía permitir pasar el tiempo como quería con ella. Si Itachi se pudiera sacrificar a si mismo para hacer entrar en razón a su clan lo haría con gusto. Pero al final se había tenido que marchar derrotado sin lograr su objetivo.

La razón era simple Yashiro, Inabi y Tekka como siempre suprimieron rápidamente sus argumentos con comentarios rabiosos llenos de odio, ellos siempre habían actuado de esa manera para cualquier miembro del clan que se opusiera al coup d'etat. Para consternación de Itachi, incluso su padre lo había mirado con reprobación por sus acciones con su sharingan ardiendo de ira como nunca había hecho antes cuando hablaba en contra del coup d´etat. No ayudaba que ellos aun estaban resentidos por el incidente de hace un mes.

…

 _-flashback-_

Itachi se encontraba recostado en su cuarto pensando una y otra vez sobre la muerte de Shisui, la culpa que lo invadía al preguntarse si su amigo hubiera podido vivir si él no lo hubiera empujado del borde del acantilado ese día. Pero él ya sabía con exactitud la respuesta e incluso si había sido el mismo Shisui él que le había pedido que lo arrojara hacia su muerte, el dolor y el arrepentimiento no se detenían y lo consumían por dentro desenfrenadamente envolviéndolo en una tempestad de dolor y culpa que lo atormentaba desde entonces.

"¿¡Itachi, estas ahí!?, ¡sal, necesitamos hablar contigo!"

Itachi salio tranquilo de su habitación ocultando sus verdaderas emociones como hacia la mayor parte del tiempo, sabía que en algún momento estos hombres vendrían a verlo, pero realmente no se encontraba en el mejor estado de ánimo para responder cualquier pregunta que le hicieran. Cuando salio de su casa vio a tres hombres que lo miraban severamente como si a sus ojos Itachi fuera el peor traidor del clan desde el incidente de Uchiha Madara. A la derecha Inabi; A la izquierda Yashiro. Detrás de ellos Tekka. Estos eran los hombres con más voz y autoridad dentro del clan solo por debajo de su líder de clan. Se trataba de los hombres de confianza de su padre.

"¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué los trae hasta aquí?"

Itachi respondió mirando fríamente y sin miedo directo a los ojos que lo miraban acusatoriamente con ira contenida.

"solo dos personas no se mostraron en la reunión del clan ayer por la noche… ¡¿Dónde estabas?!"

Las reuniones 'secretas' del clan. Prácticamente cualquier miembro del clan que fuera un ninja con el sharingan despertado debía de asistir a estas reuniones, incluso Izumi sabía todo sobre el golpe de estado y a ella le aterrorizaba que ese día llegará, pero ella no podía hablar en contra de todo el clan con el ambiente opresivo que llenaba las reuniones, tal ambiente era creado por un sentimiento mutuo entre los miembros del clan que corrompía el aire durante esas reuniones, ellos no podían esperar más para iniciar con el golpe de estado pues ya todo estaba listo. Solo Shisui e Itachi habían faltado a la última reunión.

"desde que te uniste a anbu, te has visto envuelto en muchas situaciones. Nosotros entendemos eso. Tu padre dice lo mismo también y el trata de defenderte, pero…"

"¡pero nosotros no podemos hacer excepciones!"

Yashiro continuo con lo que Inabi no había podido decir. Con estas palabras arrogantes, él se colocaba a si mismo por encima de Itachi. Yashiro siempre le hablaba altivamente a Itachi desde que había entrado a anbu como si quisiera dejar en claro quién era superior.

'imbécil…'

Itachi se tranquilizó un poco a si mismo al decir esas palabras en su interior. A pesar de la ira que sentía él se las arregló para hablar sin mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, cada palabra arrastraba todo el peso de su herido corazón, tan pesado como una gran roca hecha de todo el dolor que trataba de ocultar en su interior.

"entiendo. Seré más cuidadoso desde ahora. ¿ya hemos acabado?"

Esto era todo lo que podía decir. Si era obligado a decir una palabra más, Itachi estaba seguro de que explotaría y no sabía si sería capaz de detenerse a sí mismo.

"casi. Tenemos algunas preguntas, se trata de Shisui Uchiha, él se lanzó al rio Nakano desde un acantilado y se suicidó"

'aquí vamos'

"Shisui fue la otra persona que no se mostró en la reunión y nosotros sabemos que tú lo adorabas como si fuera tu propio hermano"

Añadió Yashiro con su voz tan altiva como siempre. Haciendo sentir a Itachi como lentamente comenzaba a hervir su sangre más y más por la ira.

'… ¿y, aun así, sabiendo eso le ordenaron a Shisui que me vigilara?'

Él lo sabía porque Shisui en persona se lo había confesado hace algunos meses, todo era debido a la desconfianza que sentía el clan hacia él, porque desde que había entrado a anbu todos lo veían diferente. Él objetivo inicial de su padre al aprobar que su joven hijo entrara a las fuerzas especiales anbu era que le informara al clan de cualquier debilidad explotable en la aldea para aumentar la posibilidad de éxito del golpe de estado.

Danzo sabía a la perfección las intenciones de Fugaku y aun así apoyo activamente la entrada de Itachi en anbu, que había sido propuesta desde las sombras por el mismo halcón de guerra. Danzo hablo favorablemente sobre la entrada de Itachi en las fuerzas anbu en repetidas ocasiones a Sarutobi, hasta que finalmente el tercero declaro oficialmente a Itachi como un miembro de anbu. Esto genero un falso sentimiento de victoria y satisfacción en Fugaku que sin darse cuenta siempre había bailado en las palmas de Danzo y desde entonces Itachi se había convertido en un agente doble.

Pero Itachi se había negado a darle la información que querían Fugaku o Danzo deliberadamente, él solo entregaba información que ayudara al objetivo de detener el golpe de estado llegando al punto de mentir en ocasiones por lo que los otros miembros no tardaron en sospechar de él porque no había informado nada útil para ellos desde el principio. Ahora que Shisui había muerto durante la ausencia de ambos, Los Uchiha no tardaron en pensar que Itachi lo había matado tras enterarse de su espionaje, todo encajaba para ellos y nada los haría cambiar de parecer.

Itachi retrajo en sí mismo todos los violentos sentimientos que amenazaban con convertir su voz interna en palabras reales; era como si se tragase una gran bola de hierro que no quería bajar por su garganta y le daba un sentimiento de amargura al punto en que no podía respirar y que lo hacía querer vomitar las palabras llenas de ira. Se obligo a no perder el control en sí mismo mientras respondía mecánicamente.

"¿es así?, no lo he visto últimamente… que terrible tragedia"

"él era uno de los más talentosos en el clan. Siempre era el primero en tomar cualquier misión por el bien del nombre Uchiha"

'cualquier misión…'

¿él se refería a que Shisui había aceptado falsamente a monitorearlo en secreto?

Estos eran los hombres que se habían manejado a sí mismos para ordenar cobardemente a su mejor amigo a que lo espiara aprovechando su camaradería, Shisui se vio obligado 'vigilar' a un miembro de su propio clan, casi un hermano por su cercanía y aun así ellos se habían olvidado de su propia culpa, habían eliminado sus pecados como sí solo fuese una pequeña molestia sin importancia. Ellos aplaudían a Shisui como un hombre capaz, pero Itachi podía ver que detrás de estas palabras, ellos pensaban de él como nada más que un simple peón. Las llamas de la rabia rugieron aún más ferozmente dentro de él. El comportamiento de estos hombres era la peor cobardía.

Incapaz de sentir la molestia en Itachi, Inabi continúo hablando.

"es difícil de creer que un hombre como él, tan dispuesto siempre a ayudar al clan, podría suicidarse en tiempos como estos"

'siempre pensando en ustedes mismos'

Daban por hecho que Shisui era su marioneta y que él no actuaria por beneficio propio y solo por el bien de la necesidad del clan. Como si su único objetivo en la vida fuera seguir sin chistar las ordenes que le dieran y por consiguiente no hacer ninguna acción que perjudicara al éxito del golpe de estado.

"te dejaremos su nota de suicidio, lleva la nota a los anbu y pide su cooperación en la investigación"

"entiendo"

Los tres hombres se giraron y estaban a punto de irse para alivio de Itachi. Pues él no sabía si sería capaz de controlar su rabia por más tiempo. Sin voltear hacia atrás el silencioso Tekka finalmente hablo, con claro descontento hacia Itachi.

"tenemos fuentes de información dentro de anbu, si destruyes la nota lo sabremos"

'¡se acabó!'

Itachi apretó la nota que había escrito él mismo con su propio puño con fuerza.

"¿porque simplemente no lo dicen?"

A pocos pasos de él, los tres hombres se voltearon con sus ojos brillando con un familiar color carmesí.

"ustedes creen que yo lo hice ¿no es cierto?"

"de hecho, lo hacemos chico"

Inabi dijo enojado y luego Yashiro hablo con instinto asesino tras sus palabras.

"escucha, Itachi. Si traicionas al clan lo pagaras ca…"

Yashiro ni siquiera termino de hablar pues el cuerpo de Itachi era más rápido que su voz y sus pensamientos, ni siquiera con el sharingan eran capaces de detenerlo. Itachi dio una patada a la garganta de Yashiro, giro y derribo a Inabi de un duro golpe en su pecho provocando que se estrellara estrepitosamente contra el piso y finalmente dio un duro rodillazo en la boca del estómago de Tekka. Golpeo audazmente puntos vitales a los tres hombres, dejándolos en el piso incapaces de levantarse y dejar de retorcerse en el suelo como si de gusanos se tratasen.

"no juzguen a la gente por apariencias o preconcepciones. Ustedes me juzgan mal si creen que tengo paciencia para soportar sus caprichos y estupideces"

Temblando, Inabi finalmente se las arregló para levantar su cabeza y mirar a Itachi.

"el clan… el clan…"

Itachi no lo dejo terminar cuando interrumpió los lamentables intentos de hablar de Inabi.

"balbuceas, pero sobreestimas tus habilidades y ni siquiera sabes la profundidad de las mías, por eso estas arrastrándote ahora"

Los tres trataban desesperadamente de levantarse y fracasaban miserablemente. Ellos eran los principales promotores del golpe de estado, cualquier cosa mencionada en contra del golpe y estos hombres no tardarían en reprimir la voz de aquellos que no estaban dispuestos a pelear contra el gobierno actual de la aldea. Itachi lo vivió en carne propia cuando era más joven e intento hablar en contra del coup d'etat en su primera asistencia a una de las reuniones cuando era un poco más pequeño que Naruto, recordaba claramente el modo en que Yashiro lo reprimía con voz rabiosa y enloquecida como si Itachi hubiera cometido el crimen más abominable que el hombre hubiera visto durante su servicio en la fuerza policial militar encargada a los Uchiha.

Los tres Uchihas en el suelo estaban encolerizados con las palabras de Itachi sobre todo Yashiro que envidiaba al hijo de Fugaku por el talento natural que había demostrado desde pequeño, porque Itachi había logrado cosas que él mismo no pudo durante toda su vida. Cuando Itachi vio que los hombres lo veían en el piso con sed de sangre se preparó para terminar con sus tres despreciables vidas con su siguiente movimiento, con sus muertes sería más fácil detener el golpe de estado.

"¡Itachi detente!"

La autoritaria y feroz voz de su padre lo detuvo en seco antes de que incluso diera un solo paso hacia los tres hombres.

"es suficiente. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Estoy preocupado por tu comportamiento"

Itachi bajo la mirada, evitando que el sharingan de su padre entrara en contacto con sus ojos.

"no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

'es tu comportamiento el que me preocupa'

"estoy demasiado ocupado con el trabajo eso es todo"

"¿entonces por qué no te mostraste en la reunión de anoche?"

"…necesitaba alcanzar el siguiente nivel"

Itachi murmuro sus últimas palabras de modo que solo su padre lo pudiera escuchar.

"¿de qué estás hablando?"

Itachi no podía exactamente decir: 'asesiné a Shisui y obtuve el mangekyō sharingan'. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por tener que elegir las palabras que decia incluso frente a su padre, impulsado por su enojo tomo un kunai y lo arrojo con fuerza sin siquiera voltear a ver el objetivo. El kunai se incrusto en un muro cercano justo en el centro del emblema y símbolo de su clan. Fugaku volteo a ver a su hijo enojado tras ver como deliberadamente había profanado el símbolo que representaba a su clan desde que su ancestro Ryuu creo el apellido Uchiha junto al mismo símbolo para su clan.

Itachi se mantuvo con la cabeza baja negándose a ver a su padre a los ojos.

"mis sueños e ideales están siendo reprimidos en este patético clan"

¿Shisui trabajo tan desesperadamente y murió para salvar a personas como estas?, personas como los tres hombres que se retorcían en el piso a su espalda. ¿De verdad merecía la pena salvar este clan?... Itachi no sabía la respuesta.

Fugaku por su parte miro con ira y tristeza a su hijo. Con ese kunai Itachi había demostrado que no estaba del lado Uchiha y que no los apoyaría en el golpe de estado. El saber que su hijo no compartía sus ideales, y que no apoyaba la causa que había comenzado como un intento de dar una mejor vida a su familia lo hacía sentirse… traicionado. Fugaku cerro sus ojos por un tiempo antes de soltar un gran suspiro y dirigirse hacia sus hombres para ayudarlos a incorporarse.

A pesar de la situación Itachi seguía siendo su hijo y no quería que sufriera, pero a veces debes de reclamar por la fuerza lo que de justicia haya en la vida. Eso era lo que creía Fugaku. Cuando todos sus hombres estuvieron nuevamente en pie, no tardo en ver el rencor y el odio dirigidos hacia su hijo, había defendido a Itachi muchas veces antes debido a que su hijo nunca les entrego la información que querían, pero esto había cruzado la raya, Fugaku sabía que, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, su hijo habría matado a estos tres.

"lo siento chicos, mi hijo aun es joven y no sabe lo que hace. Aunque no lo demuestre esta afectado por la muerte de su amigo. Perdónenlo en mi nombre"

"¡pero jefe…!"

Ellos aun estaban un poco indispuestos a pesar de que Fugaku se los había pedido como un favor personal. Sus hombres no eran tontos y sabían que Itachi entendía a la perfección lo que hacía, él mismo lo sabía, aunque muchas veces era incapaz de entender en lo que realmente pensaba su hijo. Desde que era pequeño siempre hubo una pequeña e invisible barrera entre ellos, lo comenzó a notar luego de que había llevado a Itachi a observar el resultado final de la guerra. Pero aun así amaba a su hijo y no quería que sufriera por la situación de su clan y por eso odiaba lo que estaba a punto de obligar a hacer a su hijo.

"Itachi, discúlpate o tendré que detenerte en prisión esta noche"

Con una situación como el golpe de estado tan cerca debía de mantener la cordialidad entre los miembros del clan. Aun por muy superficial que esta fuera. Itachi tardo casi un minuto entero hasta que finalmente hablo con voz hueca y mecánica, dejando en claro que sus palabras no definían sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"lo siento, me deje llevar por mis impulsos. La muerte de Shisui no me deja pensar claramente"

Itachi dio media vuelta con la intención de entrar nuevamente a su cuarto, hasta que fue detenido nuevamente por la voz de su padre.

"Itachi… ¿Dónde estabas anoche?"

La voz de su padre solo sonaba triste, pero Itachi era incapaz de decirle la verdad a pesar de que quería confiar en él. El pelinegro camino en silencio negándose a mostrar el dolor en la expresión de su rostro que reflejaba su afligida alma a su padre.

 _-fin del flashback-_

…

Las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Itachi le acababa de mandar una carta con su respuesta a Danzo hace un momento, quería desahogar todo su dolor antes de comenzar con su misión esta noche. La decisión ya había sido tomada y durante la ejecución de la misión debía de mantenerse en calma en todo momento, por lo que quería llorar la muerte de su clan y su familia antes de que él mismo les diera su sentencia de muerte condenados a morir en sus manos.

Sabía de antemano que los agentes de Danzo mantendrían distraído a Sasuke hasta tarde actuando como maestros en la academia dándole clases de shurikenjutsu extras durante los diez días antes del coup d'etat para que Itachi tuviera libertad para actuar cualquier día. Su sueño desde que era pequeño era alcanzar un mundo de paz, porque repudiaba los combates y las muertes que estas provocaban, aun así, se obligo a volverse fuerte para tratar de lograr erradicar la guerra volviéndose mejor que nadie para ser capaz de detener los conflictos por sí mismo.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que el camino que había elegido le iba a causar tanto dolor? Como un primer acto para evitar una guerra estaba siendo obligado a matar a toda su familia, la vida sabía como ser cruel al punto en que Itachi sabía que su corazón sería fragmentado una y otra vez con cada vida que él tomaría esta noche de luna llena. Esta era la noche antes de que estallara el golpe de estado, ya no había tiempo, esta noche era todo o nada. El clan Uchiha estaba tan concentrado en la guerra que se avecinaría al día siguiente que no tomaron precauciones esta noche con el propósito de que todos los miembros estuvieran en la mejor condición para mañana e Itachi aprovecharía ese descuido.

Se puso su mascara anbu para ocultar todas sus emociones de las victimas que perderían su vida bajo su espada. Camino lentamente hacia la localización de su primer objetivo con un deseo de que ese momento nunca llegara. Pero conforme los minutos pasaron una casa familiar entro en su campo de visión haciendo que su pulso se acelerara y su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente.

Si iba a realizar esta misión entonces debía de asesinar sus propios sentimientos desde el comienzo, pues no sabría si le afectaría aún más lo que estaba a punto de hacer si lo posponía para despues. Todavía tenía la determinación y la resolución necesaria para ello, además no quería llegar frente a ella con la sangre de incontables Uchiha en sus manos por lo que todo empezaría con ella.

Pateo los botes de basura fuera de la casa causando deliberadamente ruido llamando la atención de sus habitantes. Cuando escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose Itachi observo oculto la silueta de la persona que se aproximaba… era Izumi. Itachi rápidamente rodeo la casa y entro sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Una vez dentro vio a la madre de Izumi y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le clavo un kunai asesinándola en un instante.

'lo siento'

Oculto el cadáver y salio de la cocina en busca de esa persona. Ella estaba volviendo de la entrada de la puerta principal cuando Itachi la intercepto. La miro directo a sus ojos y activo su mangekyō sharingan antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar. Las lágrimas empañaban su visión, pero eso no impidió que ejecutara su jutsu tal como había planeado. Después de todo el no podría matar a la mujer que amaba con sus manos, le daría una manera diferente de morir a su amada.

"lo siento… Izumi"

"¡…!"

"¡Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

 **¡coooorteeeee!**

 **ufff... este capitulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir, para ser sincero ya había acabado el capitulo la semana pasada pero lo que tenía en ese momento no me gustaba y en un capricho elimine todo lo que tenía escrito y comencé a escribir desde cero.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya es hora de que la masacre comience, este será el catalizador que marcara el mayor cambió en Naruto con respecto al canon... me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el capítulo y sentir el feedback de todas las personas que han leído hasta este punto para saber sus opiniones sobre mi fanfic.**

 **Recuerden dar click en follow y favorito si les gusta lo que escribo, es gratis! :D**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! n.n**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Larga y aún efímera hermosa vida**

Itachi se concentró completamente en el genjutsu y vertió una gran parte de su chakra en el Tsukuyomi. Un genjutsu que le permitía controlar el tiempo, el espacio y la materia dentro de la ilusión. El tiempo que pasaba dentro del genjutsu era la milésima de la millonésima parte de un segundo, tan fuerte como para vivir poco más de 25 años de la ilusión en tan solo un segundo del mundo real.

Itachi creo su mundo ideal dentro del Tsukuyomi. Finalmente había paz en la aldea, su clan ya no buscaba hacer un golpe de estado y el mundo había dejado atrás las guerras sinsentido. Itachi se encontraba liberado de todos los problemas que lo afligían e Izumi estaba a su lado, sonriendo.

…

 **-Tsukuyomi-**

Izumi despertó tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa adornando su bello rostro. Nunca había estado más tranquila en su vida como lo había estado en estos últimos años. Luego de que el cuarto Hokage y el líder del clan Uchiha finalmente habían hablado sobre la situación del clan, habían llegado a un acuerdo para apaciguar la situación tensa entre el clan y la aldea, entonces Fugaku abandonó sus intenciones de realizar el plan del golpe de estado.

A pesar de la inusual e inesperada solución a los problemas del clan que sucedió milagrosamente en el último segundo antes del coup d'etat. Izumi no le presto mucha atención, simplemente estaba demasiado agradecida con cualquier divinidad que hubiera decidido ayudar a recapacitar a Fugaku sobre sus planes del golpe de estado, que no le podría importar menos el verdadero motivo tras la repentina detención de los siniestros planes del clan.

Solo Yashiro se negaba a dejar atrás el golpe de estado. Incluso Tekka e Inabi dejaron de incitar al clan hacia el golpe de estado una vez que Fugaku se impuso sobre ellos. Yashiro que se negaba a escuchar al líder del clan, fue encerrado en prisión y sellaron su habilidad para controlar chakra e incluso su sharingan para que no pudiera tener ninguna oportunidad de venganza.

Desde entonces habían pasado ya unos cuantos años. La paz y tranquilidad en la aldea se podía respirar en cualquier parte a donde uno fuera. El número de misiones peligrosas habían disminuido al punto en que las constantes muertes de los ninjas eran casi nulas. Por lo que Izumi solo se había convertido en chūnin y luego de eso se dedicó a cumplir misiones de escolta sin muchos riesgos cada cierto tiempo.

No había ningún motivo para buscar un ascenso al rango jōnin, pues el número de ninjas difícilmente decrecía luego de la sorpresiva e inesperada unificación entre las cinco grandes aldeas ninja.

Izumi paso el día tranquilamente leyendo en su casa, a la espera de la llegada de Itachi. Desde hacía un par de meses ellos habían comenzado a vivir juntos como una pareja, no obstante, el corazón de Izumi estaba lleno de dudas.

Su padre no había sido descendiente del clan Uchiha y su madre solo volvió al clan luego del incidente del kyuubi tras la reubicación de los Uchiha. La unión con gente fuera del clan era muy mal vista, pues se temía que la pureza de la sangre Uchiha disminuyera, provocando así la desaparición de su legendario doujutsu.

Izumi temía que los padres de Itachi rechazarían su unión. Pues era bien sabido que Itachi y Sasuke tenían la línea de sangre Uchiha más pura entro todos los descendientes de Ryuu; él primer Uchiha registrado entre los antiguos documentos del clan. Por lo tanto, para Itachi como el próximo líder de clan, solo sería apropiado que se casara y tuviera hijos con alguna hija de dos padres Uchiha para preservar la pureza en la línea de sangre de los líderes del clan. Por lo que incluso ahora ella temía que no les permitieran casarse a pesar de que ya estaban viviendo juntos.

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente Izumi escucho la puerta abrirse mientras que al mismo tiempo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Finalmente iba a volver a ver a Itachi tras esperarlo con ansia durante varios días para que volviera de su misión. Ella escondió con vergüenza el rubor en sus mejillas con una almohada.

Incluso ahora se avergonzaba un poco al vivir bajo el mismo techo que Itachi, sí bien estaba muy feliz de poder estar junto a él todo el tiempo ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de llamarlo cuando él regresara de sus largas misiones?

¿debía de llamarlo 'cariño' como una afectuosa esposa haría al ver a su amado volviendo a casa?

Ese mero pensamiento hacía que todo su rostro ardiera y obtuviera un tinte tan rojo como las cerezas por la vergüenza que sentía. Aunque fuera vergonzoso, ella sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que ese era su más grande deseo, aquél que quisiera convertir en realidad más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo. ¿Cuánta felicidad sentiría al ser la legitima esposa de Itachi?

Los pasos que resonaban en el piso se detuvieron justo frente a ella y entonces Izumi sintió que Itachi tomaba en silencio su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Izumi levanto tímidamente su cabeza preguntándose porque Itachi estaba tan callado. Y lo primero que apareció en su visión fue Itachi colocando con cariño un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de sus ojos cuando levanto su mirada para ver directamente a los ojos de Itachi. Él se limitó a sonreírle, no había necesidad de palabras entre ellos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que ambos se podían comprender mutuamente sin necesidad de ellas. Despues de todo, la complejidad de sus sentimientos solo perdería su significado y hermosura una vez que fueran puestos en palabras. Solo al mirar a los ojos del otro podrían vislumbrar todo lo que no se podía expresar en meras palabras mundanas.

Tras unos pocos segundos Izumi no se pudo contener más y las lágrimas brotaron a raudales, sin control y sin indicios de parar pronto. Itachi la abrazo e Izumi sintió como se caldeaba su corazón mientras todas las dudas se disipaban de su interior. Solo en los brazos de Itachi podía sentir tanta seguridad, ya no importaba si el clan se oponía a que se casaran pues sabía que él no la dejaría ir nunca, con el anillo en su dedo como una promesa inquebrantable de su unión.

Izumi envolvió también sus brazos en Itachi aferrándose a él con toda su fuerza, como si quisiera unirse completamente con él en un solo ser perfecto; un solo cuerpo y una sola alma inseparable. Ni siquiera los mismos dioses tendrían derecho a separarlos una vez que la promesa del voto eterno fuera hecha, luego de eso no habría nada que temer.

…

A pesar de las dudas de Izumi, el día de su boda los padres de Itachi les dieron su bendición sin ninguna oposición. Aunque esta era la boda del próximo líder del clan Uchiha no fue un evento demasiado grande, la ocasión solo tuvo unos pocos invitados a petición de Izumi. Solo se encontraban Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, el tercer Hokage y algunos otros compañeros ninja de Itachi e Izumi.

Aunque había demasiadas diferencias entre Sasuke y Naruto al inicio de la academia, ambos se habían vuelto buenos amigos luego de ser colocados en el equipo 7 bajo el mando de Kakashi. La convivencia y el entrenamiento diario, así como las situaciones de vida o muerte durante sus misiones pulió su amistad con el tiempo e incluso ahora era difícil no verlos juntos bromeando entre ellos.

La ceremonia se realizó con elegancia y al final todos los invitados aplaudieron y celebraron por el resto del día deseándole sinceramente a la pareja para que tuvieran una buena vida plena. Entonces Izumi e Itachi se juraron pasar el resto de sus días el uno junto al otro, sin importar lo que su futuro deparara para ellos.

…

Luego de casarse, Itachi e Izumi pasaron los días juntos, y se les podía ver paseando tranquilamente por la aldea en sus días libres. Las ocasiones que más disfrutaban eran cuando ambos iban al puente que llegaba a mitad del lago tras la casa de los padres de Itachi. Simplemente se sentaban a conversar juntos a la orilla del puente mientras comían dango y bromeaban como la pareja de recién casados que eran.

Las mujeres Uchiha no dejaban de conversar sobre la pareja. Pues ahora era común ver a Izumi haciendo sus compras caminando por las calles con una eterna sonrisa que jamás había desaparecido desde su boda.

Luego de que se casaron Itachi dejo de trabajar como anbu y se incorporó a los jōnin, volviéndose sensei de equipos genin para entrenar a la siguiente generación de ninjas de la hoja. Aunque Izumi nunca se enteró de ese cambio pues la condición de Itachi como anbu era secreta, para ella el único cambio real fue que Itachi comenzó a entrenar equipos genin. En cuanto a Izumi, ella dejo de vivir como un ninja recientemente. Pues las buenas noticias no tardaron en llegar tras su matrimonio, obligándola a tener más cuidado de sí misma.

…

Izumi se encontraba exhausta en la cama de un hospital. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su vida al igual que nunca había estado más feliz que hoy en día. Incluso la dicha que sintió el día de su boda parecía opacarse este día. ¿Y cómo no sería posible? Si en este momento la pequeña mano de su hijo recién nacido le tomaba fuertemente uno de sus dedos.

Solo una madre sabría la gran dicha que era dar vida a un nuevo ser, junto a la conexión y el gran amor que existe entre madre e hijo incluso antes de que esa pequeña y linda bendición naciera.

Izumi solo necesitaba mirar a la pequeña carita del bebe que estaba acostado a su lado para darse cuenta de que un día sería tan hermoso como su padre. Él era idéntico a Itachi y probablemente llegaría a ser tan prodigioso como el nuevo líder del clan Uchiha, incluso podría superarlo algún día. El bebé se movió en medio de su sueño como si estuviera a punto de despertarse.

"duerme tranquilo Yuu"

Ella acaricio con cariño la cabeza de su hijo arrullándolo y cantándole una canción de cuna, mientras Itachi cuidaba de ambos al lado de la cama. Ellos eran la imagen perfecta de una familia llena de amor y cariño.

Izumi por su parte no podía creer que había visto llorar a Itachi por primera vez luego de tantos años que habían pasado juntos como pareja. Un hombre tan estoico como él, que no había llorado sin importar lo que le pasara, finalmente le habían sido derrumbadas todas sus fortalezas y no pudo evitar llorar al tener por primera vez a su hijo entre sus brazos. Pensar en esa imagen la volvía loca de alegría pues podía ver con claridad que Itachi amaba a su hijo tanto como ella misma lo hacía.

…

Los años pasaron y la pareja Uchiha se dio cuenta del gran reto que era ser un padre. Desde los primeros días donde el bebé los despertaba llorando constantemente en las noches, hasta cuando había crecido lo suficiente como para caminar, entonces debían de estar tras él en todo momento para evitar que se lastimara.

Pero el tiempo no perdona y los años transcurrieron sin parar. De modo que en lo que pareció un parpadeo de tiempo, Yuu Uchiha ya se estaba graduando de la academia ninja como el valedictorian de su generación con notas sobresalientes e incluso había pasado el examen de su jōnin sensei sin problema convirtiéndose en un genin. Para gran orgullo de Itachi e Izumi.

Yuu se incorporó en el equipo cuatro, junto a dos de sus compañeros de la academia. Su sensei no sería otro más que Naruto Uzumaki, el mismo alumno del quinto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. La pareja se sintió aliviada pues sabían que Naruto protegería a su hijo de cualquier peligro que se enfrentaría durante sus primeros pasos como un ninja.

Solo con Naruto como sensei de Yuu, Izumi podría estar un poco más tranquila de dejar ir a su hijo en peligrosas misiones. Despues de todo ella había vivido en carne propia la crueldad a la que se enfrentaban las personas dentro del mundo ninja.

¿su madre había sentido el mismo miedo que ella tenía en este momento cuando la dejo convertirse en un ninja?

Izumi solo pudo suspirar melancólica, recordando con cariño a su difunta madre.

…

Un joven con chaleco de jōnin estaba parado frente a la pareja visiblemente más envejecida. Yuu se despidió de sus padres y salio de casa como un hombre listo para enfrentar por sí mismo al mundo. A pesar de que Izumi sabía que este día llegaría, ella no podía evitar llorar al ver que su hijo se estaba marchando de casa.

Todos los recuerdos tristes y felices corrieron por su mente. Las lágrimas brotaron de forma natural. Separarse de su hijo era para Izumi como si ella misma hubiera tomado una parte de su alma y la hubiera cortado y rasgado dolorosamente en dos para finalmente dejar ir voluntariamente la parte más importante de sí misma.

Itachi sintió los turbulentos sentimientos de Izumi y le tomo con fuerza su mano tratando de expresar su apoyo. Ella se aferró a su mano con tanta fuerza que incluso los huesos en su mano se podían ver marcados en la piel.

"Todo estará bien Izumi, no es la última vez que vamos a ver a Yuu…"

"lo se… pero…"

Izumi apretó con más fuerza la mano de Itachi, incapaz de hablar más. Itachi miro de reojo a la triste mujer a su lado.

"Yuu estará bien, él es un buen hijo nada malo le pasará, esta no será la última vez que lo vemos… En este momento solo puedo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ser su padre…"

"Yo también, nunca he estado más orgullosa en mi vida…"

Itachi le sonrió a su esposa, sintiendo claramente cómo se comenzaba a calmar.

"solo espera un poco… pronto Yuu te dará nietos y podrás cuidarlos y mimarlos tanto como quieras"

Al instante siguiente Itachi sintió un golpe juguetón en su brazo.

"tonto..."

Izumi se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió por las últimas palabras de Itachi.

…

 _ **-Mundo real-**_

'una vez más tengo esta desagradable sensación'

Luego de salir de la academia ninja, Naruto comenzó a sentir la misma incomodidad que había sentido durante su cena con los Hyuuga. No, la sensación había comenzado incluso antes, desde el primer momento en que abrió los ojos y se despertó esta mañana había comenzado a sentirla, en ese momento se trataba de una sensación distante y apenas perceptible.

Pero conforme las horas pasaron, aquel sentimiento se había vuelto tan fuerte que parecía que le estaba quemando por dentro. Su entrenamiento no había ido tan mal desde hace mucho tiempo, sus sensei incluso habían tenido que suspender la sesión debido a que el rubio no se podía concentrar y no lograba mostrar su habilidad usual.

Sin saber que más hacer Naruto fue a visitar a Ino luego de que su entrenamiento había sido suspendido, se encontraba de un pésimo estado de ánimo y acudió a ella que usualmente lograba animarlo en cualquier situación. Ino estaba sorprendida por la inesperada visita, pues era normal que ella y el rubio no se vieran luego de la academia debido al entrenamiento de Naruto. No obstante, ella no se quejaría por ser capaz de pasar más tiempo del usual con el Uzumaki, su padre suspendió su entrenamiento diario para dejarla hablar con él en paz.

A pesar de los intentos de Ino por animarlo, Naruto no parecía poder salir de su inusual estado de ánimo. La atmosfera entre ellos se volvió un poco extraña y pronto reinó el silencio entre los dos, la rubia pareció entender que algo estaba muy mal con el ojiazul y se limitó a quedarse a su lado dándole su apoyo esperando que él le dijera lo que tenía. Por primera vez Ino se quedó sin idea de qué hacer o decir para animar a Naruto.

Él no estaba tan grave como lo había estado luego de que se había enterado de la muerte de Shisui, pero Ino nunca había visto a Naruto tan serio y callado. Sin contar los días siguientes a la muerte de Shisui y el primer día en que se conocieron, ella nunca había visto al rubio sin una sonrisa en su rostro, él era la representación misma de fortaleza para ella.

¿entonces porque no mostraba su eterna sonrisa?

Para su decepción, Naruto no le dijo lo que le pasaba. Las horas pasaron, su madre les sirvió la cena y aunque el rubio trataba de actuar con normalidad con los padres de Ino, se notaba la falta del carisma que lo caracterizaba.

Naruto se marchó hacía su casa tarde por la noche y camino lentamente hasta su apartamento. El extraño sentimiento no había desaparecido ni por un instante y por más que el rubio trataba de buscar una explicación, no la encontraba. Lo único que sabía era que dicho sentimiento lo estaba desgarrando por dentro a cada segundo.

Cuando llego hasta su apartamento y tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar a su hogar, sintió un intenso escalofrío que recorrió y heló su cuerpo, la intensidad del escalofrío lo hizo caer al piso debido a que Naruto dejo de sentir las piernas en ese instante y cayó como un títere que había perdido los hilos que lo mantenían en movimiento. Él era incapaz de sentir fuerza en sus piernas.

'¿Qué me está pasando?'

Naruto se quedó tirado en el piso y entonces sintió como se aceleraba como loco su corazón que latía descontrolado y frenético. Comenzó a brotar sudor frio por todos los poros de su cuerpo y se incorporó nuevamente con un gran esfuerzo, entonces salio a la calle para tomar aire fresco tratando de relajarse. Una vez fuera, miró hacia el cielo y vio a la luna llena que se veía muchas veces más grande que en cualquier otra noche y un miedo inmenso lo invadió.

'¿Por qué… no he parado de sentirme tan raro desde esta mañana?'

El recuerdo de un sentimiento similar durante su cena con los Hyuuga lo invadió. Esa noche no había podido dormir bien pues, aunque trataba de ignorar ese extraño sentimiento, este simplemente se negaba a dejarlo tranquilo. Para shock del rubio, al día siguiente descubrió que Shisui estaba muerto.

Al instante, tras recordar lo que había pasado ese día entonces un terrible pensamiento lo abrumo y comenzó a correr hacia el complejo Uchiha. En el fondo de su corazón temía que su sospecha fuera cierta. Durante su camino solo podía orar a los dioses con la esperanza de que nada malo le estuviera pasando a cualquiera de sus personas preciosas.

…

 _ **-Tsukuyomi-**_

Los Uchiha estaban descansando en su casa luego de que Yuu se había marchado a su casa junto a su esposa y sus dos hijos.

El cabello de ambos ya comenzaba a mostrar pequeños mechones blancos. Evidenciando que ya habían estado juntos por muchos otoños y primaveras. Pero, a pesar de eso, ellos no se soltaban de las manos pues seguían tan enamorados el uno del otro como si aún fueran unos tontos adolescentes.

"fuu, no recuerdo que cuidar a Yuu fuera tan agotador"

"hahaha de que hablas, simplemente estamos demasiado viejos como para cuidar niños"

' _¡Paf!'_

"¿oye por qué me pegas?"

Itachi se sobo la nuca, a pesar de que el golpe que recibió no fue para nada fuerte.

"¡hum! ¿quién está demasiado viejo para cuidar niños? ¡tú eres el viejo!"

"hahaha claro que sí, como tú digas Izumi"

Ella miro hacia otro lado indignada, negando vehementemente que estuviera vieja.

…

Fuera del hogar las hojas secas se movían sin descanso por el viento otoñal. Dentro de la habitación de los Uchiha se encontraba Itachi con el cabello completamente teñido de blanco, al igual que el de Izumi que estaba recostada en el futón. Ambos tomados de las manos.

Izumi se había estado enfermando muy seguido las últimas semanas hasta que finalmente no pudo levantarse del futón esta mañana. Itachi la cuidaba a su lado, dándole comodidad y apoyo hasta el último momento.

…

Habían pasado ya 70 años dentro del genjutsu desde que comenzó el Tsukuyomi y ahora era momento de que terminara. La mente y el cuerpo son indivisibles. Si la mente decae entonces el cuerpo también lo hará poco despues, de esta manera Izumi no tendría que sufrir de una dolorosa y fría muerte. Para Itachi era imposible asesinar a Izumi con sus manos. Y por ello había decidido comenzar con la masacre del clan con ella, pues no sabía si se animaría a hacerlo una vez que ya hubiera tomado incontables vidas y sus manos estuvieran manchadas con la sangre de incontables miembros del clan.

Como un ninja debía de asesinar sus propios sentimientos durante sus misiones, esto lo tenía muy claro. Pero jamás podría asesinar sus sentimientos por Izumi. Ella era la salvación misma de Itachi, solo a ella le pertenecía la parte más pura e intocable en su corazón, ella era tan inocente y sus sentimientos tan cálidos y radiantes que lo había salvado de sí mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

A él siempre le preocupaba que ella siempre pensaba más en él que en sí misma. Temía que sí ella se daba cuenta de lo que él debía hacer esta noche, entonces ella moriría con el corazón lleno de preocupación por lo que le pasaría a él luego de tener que causar la muerte de todo su clan con sus propias manos. Por eso se había decidido a darle la vida que ella siempre había deseado como agradecimiento por siempre preocuparse por él y cuidarlo en todo momento. Pero, sobre todo, por amarlo incondicionalmente a pesar de lo frio que él era a veces.

¡No!, esto no era solo el deseo de Izumi pues Itachi mismo sabía que todo lo que ocurría dentro del genjutsu era en parte una manifestación de sus propios anhelos. La vida que él más deseaba vivir, pero que nunca se podría volver realidad a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara.

Además, como el mundo era demasiado cruel, no solo jamás podría pasar su vida junto a la hermosa mujer en sus brazos, sino que ahora tenía que matar todo aquello a lo que amaba con tal de evitar que estallara otra gran guerra ninja y salvar a Sasuke de la masacre. Esto era por su pequeño hermano, de esta manera él podría vivir incluso despues de esta fatídica noche y entonces algún día él tomaría venganza por el clan, de modo que Itachi podría expiar sus pecados y su arrepentimiento en manos de su hermano.

…

 _ **-Mundo real-**_

Naruto corría sobre el lago dentro del complejo Uchiha. Desde que había entrado al recinto del clan Uchiha supo que algo estaba mal. A pesar de que no era tan tarde, no se había encontrado a ninguna persona en su camino, solo los frenéticos pasos de Naruto se podían escuchar en medio del silencio sepulcral que envolvía al clan esta noche. Si Naruto no supiera que aquí vivían cientos de Uchihas, podría pensar que estaba dentro de un pueblo fantasma.

Conforme iba llegando a la orilla del lago, vio a la parte trasera de la casa de Izumi y se sorprendió al ver como la figura de un hombre vestido como un anbu oculto entre la densa oscuridad de la noche, se infiltraba en silencio a la casa de la Uchiha. De repente el malestar que sintió durante todo el día cobro sentido y ahora estaba simplemente aterrado. No podía perder a Izumi, ella era como una verdadera hermana mayor para él.

Jamás se perdonaría si dejaba que le pasará algo a Izumi, ella no solo era como su propia hermana, ella era la novia de Itachi. ¿Qué tan triste estaría su hermano luego de perderla a ella? Ni siquiera había pasado tanto tiempo desde la muerte de Shisui, jamás querría ver que su hermano se derrumbara por el dolor de otra perdida más.

Su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que no sería sorprendente que le diera un infarto en este momento. El cabello de Naruto se le erizo del miedo que sentía, la casa de Izumi aún estaba demasiado lejos y a este paso le sería imposible proteger a Izumi del anbu que se había metido en su casa.

'¡más rápido! ¡más! ¡más!'

A pesar de que Naruto ya estaba fatigado y sus piernas le ardían dolorosamente, se obligó a sí mismo a sobrepasar sus límites. Ya desde hacía mucho tiempo que había desactivado los sellos de resistencia en su cuerpo y aun así sentía que iba demasiado lento como para evitar que algo malo le pasara a Izumi.

En medio de su desesperación, su flujo de chakra se volvió irregular y comenzó a perder su estabilidad sobre el agua provocando que casi cayera dentro del lago. Sin saber que más hacer, Naruto expulso en un instante una enorme cantidad de chakra por sus pies impulsándose sobre el lago esperando alcanzar tierra lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa de Izumi para salvarla.

Naruto salio impulsado por la explosión de chakra y para su alivio cayo en la orilla del lago. Pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, un dolor indescriptible lo obligo a caer al suelo. El dolor era tal que el rubio estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, pero este no era el momento para desmayarse. Naruto se mordió con todas sus fuerzas su lengua negándose a perder la conciencia, llegando al punto en que le comenzó a sangrar de la fuerza con la que se estaba mordiendo.

Cuando su conciencia dejo de sentirse tan brumosa, Naruto bajo su mirada hacia sus piernas para ver qué era lo que estaba mal. Se sorprendió al ver que sus piernas estaban sangrando por todas partes, y la sangre llenaba rápidamente sus pantalones de estilo anbu que había vestido tratando de parecerse un poco a Itachi.

Inmediatamente comprendió el motivo por el que sus piernas se habían herido de tal horrorosa forma y el dolor era tan indescriptiblemente desgarrador, la cantidad de chakra que había usado para salir del lago había sido demasiada para que su cuerpo lo soportara.

Todas sus bobinas de chakra desde sus piernas hasta sus pies se habían reventado y ahora estaban completamente destruidas. No era de extrañar que el dolor que había sentido fuera tan horrible, pocas cosas serían tan dolorosas como la destrucción de las bobinas de chakra del cuerpo.

Gracias a todo el estudio de ninjutsu médico que había tenido en este tiempo le hizo comprender completamente su situación. Esta clase de heridas eran incurables, debido a su imprudencia Naruto no podría volver a canalizar chakra a sus pies y, dependiendo de la gravedad de sus heridas incluso sería posible que no pudiera volver a usar sus piernas quedando lisiado y confinado a usar una silla de ruedas por el resto de su vida.

Ni siquiera la legendaria Tsunade Senju era capaz de reconstruir bobinas de chakra completamente destruidas. En este momento Naruto maldijo su imprudencia y por primera vez sintió odio hacia su masiva cantidad de chakra.

'¡a la mierda! ¡mis piernas no me preocupan en lo más mínimo en este momento!'

Naruto no le dio importancia al dolor que sintió cuando intento volver a levantarse. A pesar de que sus piernas le dolían peor que todo su cuerpo aquella vez durante la golpiza que le dieron cuando lo habían echado del orfanato, aun así, no se rindió mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. No obstante, ni siquiera con todos sus esfuerzos logro levantarse y cayo miserablemente contra el piso.

Sin más opciones Naruto se comenzó a arrastrar hacia la casa de Izumi sin preocuparse por sus horribles heridas, aun sabiendo que sus acciones no harían nada más que empeorar su condición, nada más le podría importar en este momento más que la seguridad de su hermana. No había tiempo que perder esta era una situación de vida o muerte por lo que hoy en día sin importar nada, él protegería a Izumi y haría pagar al bastardo que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

…

 **-Tsukuyomi-**

Itachi miro a la envejecida Izumi recostada en el piso. Aunque su cabello estaba lleno de canas y unas cuantas arrugas habían aparecido en su dulce rostro para Itachi ella seguía siendo tan bella como en el primer momento en que la conoció. ella estaba demasiado tranquila, a pesar de que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Con una vida tan hermosa y plena como la que tuvo, ¿cómo no podría estar dispuesta a marcharse por siempre de este mundo?

Repentinamente Itachi sintió un fuerte apretón de la arrugada mano de Izumi y vio sorprendido como se deslizaban un par de lágrimas de los ojos de su amada. Itachi no supo que decir, no sabía por qué lloraba Izumi en este momento. Por primera vez en muchos años no pudo comprender los sentimientos de la mujer con la que había pasado una larga vida en este mundo ilusorio.

Al igual que con Shisui, él no sabía las tribulaciones que ocurrían dentro de su alma en el momento de su muerte. No sería de extrañar, despues de todo solo aquellas personas al borde de la muerte sabrían lo que se siente y piensa en esos misteriosos últimos momentos.

Incluso una ambigua sonrisa apareció en el lloroso rostro de Izumi. Itachi jamás podría saber si se trataba de una sonrisa de felicidad o de tristeza. Solo Izumi sabía el motivo tras su sonrisa.

Sí bien las tribulaciones en su alma comenzaron con un sentimiento de felicidad tras recordar todos los buenos momentos que tuvo con Itachi, así como los primeros momentos con su hermoso hijo, Yuu Uchiha y sus hermosos nietos que le había dado este. Pronto esa felicidad se fue tornando en melancolía tras darse cuenta de que jamás podría volver a verlos luego de que cerrara sus ojos.

Más pronto que tarde Izumi se encontró renuente e indispuesta a morir sin ver una vez más a su hijo y a sus nietos. Ahora se arrepentía de ocultare el mal estado en el que se encontraba a su hijo temiendo que sufriera viéndola morir lentamente. En este momento solo deseaba ver y acariciar una vez más a su hermoso hijo, al igual que lo había hecho en el primer momento en que había arrullado a su hermoso bebé en aquella habitación del hospital bajo la protección de su esposo.

Quería pedirle a Itachi que trajera a Yuu a ella, pero ya ni siquiera tenía fuerza para hacer eso, ni siquiera estaba segura de aguantar tanto tiempo incluso si se lo pidiera a Itachi en este momento. Lloro impotente, solo siendo incapaz de recordar a su hijo mediante todos los recuerdos que guardo cariñosamente en su corazón.

Itachi escucho una débil y seca voz que provenía de Izumi.

"Yuu… Yuu…"

Al instante comprendió el motivo por el que ella lloraba y le partía el corazón saber que Izumi estaba sufriendo en sus últimos momentos. Él solo quería que Izumi tuviera una vida feliz y plena como se merecía, de haber sabido que ella lloraría de tristeza en sus últimos minutos habría decidido darle una forma diferente de morir en el Tsukuyomi.

Sin saber que más hacer, manipulo por primera vez en muchos años lo que ocurría dentro de la ilusión. Solo durante el primer par de años modifico este mundo para que todo fuera perfecto, luego de eso este mundo ilusorio transcurrió sin ninguna interferencia de él, viviendo y experimentando por sí mismo toda la felicidad que pudiera al lado de Izumi antes de que tuviera que volver al mundo real enfrentándose a su triste y desgarradora realidad.

Pronto Yuu estaría aquí e Izumi no tendría que llorar tristemente en su último día de su mundo perfecto. A pesar de que Itachi había amado profundamente a Yuu como su hijo real, él jamás pudo comprender lo mucho que Izumi se había encariñado y amado a su hijo. Pero no la podía culpar, despues de todo Yuu era la perfecta creación a la que habían dado vida formada con todo su amor.

Ni siquiera él mismo había manipulado el Tsukuyomi para el nacimiento de Yuu, por lo que Itachi de verdad creía que su hijo era el milagro nacido y engendrado de todo el amor que se tenían entre él e Izumi; la misma personificación de sus sentimientos. Izumi no debía sufrir así que su hijo llegaría pronto.

"tranquila, Yuu pronto estará aquí… le llamé sin tu consentimiento; no quería que te enojaras, así que no te lo dije. Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte él estará aquí pronto"

Una vez que Izumi lo escucho ella se relajó un poco y espero ansiosa para ver a su hijo.

…

 _ **-Mundo real-**_

Naruto finalmente llego a la puerta y se levantó apoyándose en la pared de la casa, se movió tan rápido como le permitían sus heridas piernas manteniéndose callado a pesar del dolor que sentía. Cruzo la puerta y vio a la madre de Izumi inmóvil, tirada en el piso.

Naruto trago saliva, el miedo le inundaba el corazón. Quería comprobar si la madre de Izumi estaba bien, pero debía de alcanzar a Izumi antes de que algo le pasara. Así que se disculpó en silencio con la madre de la Uchiha por no ayudarla y se adentró aún más en la casa, fue entonces cuando entro en la sala y vio algo que lo dejo petrificado. Itachi miro directo a los ojos de Izumi con su sharingan que se veía algo extraño.

Izumi estuvo a punto de caer al piso inconsciente e Itachi la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos acercándola a su pecho. Entonces ambos permanecieron inmóviles mirándose a los ojos del otro en silencio. Naruto miro esa escena inmóvil, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que estaba viendo en este momento.

'Itachi… ¿Itachi nii-chan va a hacer daño a Izumi nee-chan?'

'¡no! Eso es imposible, él jamás haría algo así'

'pero ¿por qué?… entonces, lo que le paso a Shisui…'

Los pensamientos de Naruto se volvieron caóticos, él no sabía que pensar en este momento, cuando había visto a lo lejos al anbu que se metía a la casa de Izumi ya tenía pensado golpear a ese bastardo hasta la muerte de ser necesario. Pero, él jamás habría pensado que esa persona no era ni más ni menos que su hermano jurado, Itachi.

Conocía demasiado bien a Itachi y él estaba dispuesto a cortarse ambos brazos antes que atreverse a pensar que su hermano estaría dispuesto a hacerle daño a Izumi. Despues de todo, sabía lo mucho que Itachi quería a su hermana. En este momento, Naruto estaba listo para sacarse sus propios ojos por atreverse a engañarlo de tal horrible forma.

Naruto miro en shock a su hermano, no sabía porque Itachi haría esto, no obstante, antes que cualquier cosa debía de asegurarse de que nada le pasara a Izumi. Cogió todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y…

…

 **-Tsukuyomi-**

Yuu estaba a punto de llegar. Itachi lo podía sentir llegando a su casa. Sonrió y hablo una vez más a la débil Izumi que estaba inmóvil en el fuuton.

"Izumi. Yuu está a punto de llegar, puedo sentirlo cerca…"

Izumi libero un pesado suspiro sintiendo como se liberaba un montón de tensión de su débil cuerpo.

'que alivio… aunque sea solo una última vez… deseo ver a Yuu antes de morir…'

…

 **-Mundo real-**

"¡Itachi nii-chan, detente!"

Naruto sabía que era incapaz de hacerle daño a su hermano por lo que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. Grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del pelinegro esperando detener cualquier cosa que este estuviera haciendo.

…

- **Tsukuyomi-**

' _crujido'_

'¡…!'

Itachi se apoyó con su mano libre fuertemente al piso. Repentinamente sintió que su mente estallaba llena de dolor. Entonces miro a su alrededor escuchando un sonido antinatural y vio algo que lo dejo perplejo. Todo a su alrededor se estaba destruyendo en pedazos. Las paredes, el techo e incluso el aire que lo rodeaba estaba siendo rasgado en mil pedazos.

'¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando…?'

¿esto era porque había interferido con la ilusión luego de tantos años que había vivido dentro?

No, esta era la primera vez que había usado este legendario genjutsu y aún era inexperto en él, pero sabía que algo como esto no debía de pasar… entonces ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Todo a su alrededor perdió todo color y poco a poco se oscurecía. Podía sentir claramente que toda la ilusión que había creado estaba colapsando y todo a su alrededor se desvanecía sin dejar rastro de todo lo que alguna vez había pasado aquí, incluso el tiempo fluía de forma turbulenta. En tan solo un instante solo quedaba la habitación en la que estaban él e Izumi, incluso todo indicio de Yuu que estaba llegando a su casa se había desvanecido. Este hecho le hizo sentir como se le encogía el corazón involuntariamente y sentía como si mil agujas lo hubieran atravesado repentinamente.

De hecho, también esta habitación se estaba desmoronando. El espacio en el que se encontraban él e Izumi se iba reduciendo cada vez más y más. Sin saber que más hacer Itachi, calmo su corazón tanto como pudo y beso con cariño la frente de Izumi. Aunque este mundo se estaba colapsando deseaba que esto no interfiriera con la tranquila muerte de Izumi, pues ya muy poco tiempo faltaba para que su vida terminara.

Ella nunca se debía de enterar de lo que él iba a hacer esta noche.

…

Izumi sintió claramente como su conciencia se desvanecía. En este momento incluso había dejado de sentir la cálida mano de Itachi. Ella soltó un débil suspiro, maldijo a su cuerpo por ser tan débil. Sí tan solo hubiera aguantado un poco más entonces habría podido despedirse de su amado hijo, pero estaba condenada a no hacerlo por su propia debilidad.

Aun por más indispuesta que se encontraba, no podía luchar más contra su inminente muerte. Estaba sintiendo claramente cómo se estaba muriendo y dejaba salir finalmente su último aliento en este hermoso y cruel mundo que se negó a dejarle ver a Yuu.

…

 **-mundo real-**

Izumi abrió sus ojos y vio a Itachi. Pero no era el mismo hombre maduro que recordaba sino aquel hermoso joven del que se enamoró perdidamente desde pequeña. Ella sonrió con tristeza y se acomodó en el pecho del pelinegro, pensó que esta era solo una ilusión de la persona que más amo en el mundo. Una última imagen antes de su muerte.

O quizás eran sus viejos ojos engañándola para hacerle ver a su esposo cuando aún era joven, a pesar de que no era otro más que aquel viejo hombre que estaba a su lado en sus últimos momentos. Le conmovió su corazón ver por última vez a su amado de esta forma. Ella sintió claramente su conciencia yéndose lejos y reuniendo toda la fuerza que le quedaba acaricio el perfecto rostro de Itachi y le quiso agradecer por darle una vida tan hermosa y feliz a su lado.

"gracias…"

Itachi escucho la débil voz de Izumi. Pero no sonaba más como a la joven que estaba abrazando en este momento. Se trataba de una voz que mezclaba la forma de hablar de la vieja Izumi en sus últimos momentos con el tono de voz que tenía en su juventud. Itachi sintió claramente cómo se iban volviendo cada vez más lentos y débiles los latidos del corazón de Izumi mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar lentamente.

Él sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón. A partir de ahora ella y toda su hermosa vida juntos solo podría existir en su mente y se vería obligado a enfrentar al mundo sin su apoyo. Sintiendo como la culpa aplastaba y retorcía su corazón sin piedad, pues sabía que toda la soledad que experimentaría de hoy en adelante era provocada por sus propias manos.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar e Itachi lloro sin tratar de reprimir sus sentimientos… ¿estaría bien derramar lágrimas al ver morir a su amada no es cierto? Sus mejillas se humedecieron con sus lágrimas que fluían mezcladas con sangre debido al efecto del Tsukuyomi en sus ojos.

"no… yo soy el que debería estar agradecido…"

Itachi tomo con más fuerza a Izumi entre sus brazos queriendo recordar por siempre la calidez que ella desprendía en este momento. Él estaba muy agradecido con ella, por haberle dado una vida tan plena y llena de amor, aunque solo hubiera sido dentro de una ilusión. Ese lugar único en su corazón le pertenecería por siempre a ella hasta el día de su propia muerte.

Solo deseaba no estar demasiado tiempo separado de ella, esperando poder reunirse con ella en la otra vida, a pesar de que sabía que jamás podría ir al mismo lugar que ella luego de su muerte; no despues de la atrocidad que iba a cometer esta noche.

"gracias Izumi…"

Itachi la recostó sobre el piso con cuidado. Acaricio las mejillas de Izumi secándolas pues estaban llenas de lágrimas. Solo cuando un par de minutos pasaron y él se dispuso a cumplir su misión, levanto su mirada y vio algo que lo dejo petrificado. A pocos pasos de él estaba Naruto mirándolo en silencio, horrorizado.

La mente de Itachi se volvió caótica… Naruto estaba justo frente a él viendo claramente como acababa de extinguir la vida de Izumi con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo podría ocurrir esto? Ni siquiera en el peor escenario posible que hubiera imaginado que pasaría esta noche se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo en este momento.

Sus instintos como un ninja le decían que debía de matar a Naruto para que no hablara de lo que había visto. Pero en cuanto su mano tomo el mango de un kunai, se quedó paralizado… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad iba a tomar la vida de Naruto que era como un verdadero hermano para él?

Itachi solo deseaba huir de la aldea en este momento para que Naruto no tuviera que verlo haciendo la horrible masacre que debía hacer esta noche. Inmediatamente desvió su mirada, sintiéndose como si fuera un horrible demonio en presencia de este chico puro. Ya no podía soportar estar un segundo más en presencia de su pequeño hermano jurado.

"no debiste de haber venido al complejo Uchiha esta noche Naruto…"

El rubio salio de su estupor y quiso avanzar hacia Itachi para preguntarle el motivo tras sus acciones, pero olvido lo herido que estaba y cuando dio un paso no pudo evitar caer estrepitosamente contra el piso. Itachi se dio cuenta de las heridas en las piernas de Naruto debido a la sangre que las llenaban y que se podía ver incluso en el piso tras él en el camino que había recorrido hasta llegar aquí, formando un largo camino lleno de sangre.

Al instante comprendió que Naruto no podría ir muy lejos de aquí en su estado e Itachi se levantó y se dio media vuelta preparándose para irse. Naruto se arrastró tratando de alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano pues Itachi se puso su máscara anbu y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"quédate aquí Naruto, despídete apropiadamente de Izumi y ora para que pueda llegar al cielo… no esperes verme luego de hoy, esta es mi despedida; sí me odias luego de lo que haré esta noche no te culparé..."

"¡…!"

"adiós, Naruto"

Itachi desapareció en ese instante dejando atrás a Naruto. Él no podía dejarlo inconsciente pues estaba muy herido y si perdía demasiada sangre… no se atrevía a pensar en lo que le ocurriría. Naruto sabía ninjutsu medico por lo que de esta manera se podría estabilizar a sí mismo, pero dudaba que pudiera seguirlo, incluso aunque se curara, por lo que no pasaría nada si lo dejaba consciente.

Por otra parte, esperaba que se pudiera despedir de Izumi en los pocos segundos que le quedaban, tal vez ella sería capaz de escuchar por última vez a Naruto antes de que partiera de este mundo.

"¡Itachi! ¡Itachi onii-chan espera!"

No importo cuantas veces lo llamó, Itachi nunca volvió. Naruto se resignó y en cambio se concentró en Izumi que estaba tendida e inmóvil en el piso. Cuando finalmente se arrastró hasta llegar a ella, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y escucho atentamente a los latidos de su corazón.

' _thump thump… thump… … … thump'_

Naruto se horrorizo al escuchar lo débiles y lentos que se estaban volviendo los latidos de Izumi. Apenas los podía escuchar, aunque aguzara su oído. Esto solo podía significar que Izumi ya estaba en el borde de la muerte. Naruto lloro desconsolado por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras movía a Izumi tratando de despertarla.

Tras tanto estrés psicológico, Naruto finalmente se derrumbó y lloro como un niño pequeño a punto de perder a alguien que amaba, rogándole a Izumi para que no lo dejará.

Itachi escucho a lo lejos los gritos desgarradores de Naruto, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, se obligó a sí mismo a seguir hacia adelante para cumplir con la horrible misión que le había sido encargada.

* * *

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **...**

 **Fuuu... sigo vivo chicos y siento la tardanza, desde que comenzó mi servicio social estoy más ocupado que nunca por lo que mi tiempo para escribir se redujo bastante. Me dio muy mal sabor de boca dejar suspendido el fic justo al comienzo del inicio de la masacre... y luego, tras dejar de escribir tanto tiempo no se me ocurría como abordar el capítulo por lo que la actualización se retraso aún más, finalmente aproveche estas pequeñas vacaciones para escribir algo :p**

 **En realidad quería escribir sobre la masacre de principio a fin, no creí que me tomaría todo el capítulo para ver lo que pasaba dentro del tsukuyomi... :p**

 **En fin, solo espero que les guste el capítulo y comenten como les pareció.**

 **Espero no tardar para la siguiente actualización y traerles un nuevo capítulo en un par de semanas, me motivaría bastante ver el feedback en los comentarios del cap hahaha :p**

 **Sin nada más por decir... me despido, ¡hasta la próxima! ;D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **midnight**

"yo me ocupare de las mujeres y los niños…"

Una voz cortó el silencio en la oscuridad del recinto Uchiha. Un extraño dejo de preocupación fue hábilmente oculto en el estoico tono de voz de Madara y este sentimiento le disgusto a Itachi.

"yo tomare cuidado del lado oeste del compuesto y tu tomaras cuidado del este. Justo como lo planeamos desde el principio"

Contesto Itachi sin darle tiempo a Madara de decir una sola palabra más.

"no te fuerces a ti mismo"

"¡cállate!"

Itachi no entendía porque Madara pretendía preocuparse por él, ellos ni siquiera se conocían. Itachi solo se había dado cuenta de la presencia de este hombre en el templo de Nakano pocos días antes de la masacre, pero lo cierto era que él lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Itachi había tenido cuatro compañeros genin antes de poder promocionarse al rango de chuunin y el motivo era que sus primeros dos compañeros de escuadrón los perdió a manos del hombre con la máscara naranja.

Debido a su primer encuentro con este hombre él despertó su sharingan, pues fue el enmascarado quien asesino a su compañero de escuadrón y también el motivo de la deserción a la vida ninja de su otra compañera. Y, aun a pesar de eso, hoy tenía que trabajar junto a él para completar su misión.

Podía aceptar este hecho pensando de manera fría como un ninja, pero su corazón no le permitía aceptar la falsa preocupación del hombre enmascarado que se autoproclamaba como el legendario Uchiha Madara.

"aun eres demasiado joven. Sí tomas demasiada oscuridad dentro de ti, entonces eso te romperá por dentro"

'yo ya he estado roto desde hace mucho tiempo'

"solo haz lo que quieras"

Itachi no tenía el estado de ánimo para discutir en este momento. La pesadez que sentía en su corazón desde la muerte de Izumi no había hecho más que incrementar en estos pocos minutos, por lo que solo deseaba terminar con esta misión lo más rápido posible.

"te veré de nuevo cuando todo termine"

Dijo el enmascarado. Itachi tomó un largo suspiro y se movió entre la oscuridad preparado para terminar con su misión de una vez por todas.

…

"bien hecho, Sasuke. Mejoraste mucho en la práctica de hoy"

Sasuke jadeaba cansado, pero una gran sonrisa arrogante cubría su rostro, estaba feliz con su progreso. Desde hacía unas cuantas semanas un extraño sensei de la academia ninja le había dado clases extras para que mejorara su taijutsu.

Sasuke no había dudado ni un segundo en aceptar la oferta, convencido de que al finalizar su entrenamiento extra podría vengarse de Naruto por la humillación que le hizo sufrir en su primer día en la academia, pues desde ese día no había hecho nada más que entrenar como loco con ese objetivo en mente.

Y, al igual que los otros días de la semana, el tiempo se le había pasado volando. El sol ya se había ocultado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no le dio importancia pues solo tenía en mente su objetivo por lo que no se había percatado realmente de cuánto tiempo había pasado durante su práctica.

Su padre y su madre seguramente estarían muy enojados con él por llegar tan tarde a casa, su padre había estado con un humor muy sombrío durante las últimas semanas, pero lo peor no era su padre, sino su madre. Tan solo al imaginarse a su madre enojada sentía un fuerte escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo por lo que una vez que acabo su práctica recogió su mochila y salio corriendo de la academia ninja.

'¡hum!, ni siquiera se despidió o me agradeció por el entrenamiento que le estuve dando durante estas semanas… por lo menos Naruto siempre nos agradece al final de cada entrenamiento…'

Una vez que comprobó que nadie lo observaba se quitó su disfraz desactivando el jutsu de transformación que había estado usando, dejando a la vista un uniforme reservado para los ninjas bajo el mando de Danzo junto a una máscara de estilo anbu sin color. Revelando su identidad como un agente de raíz.

Él había estado distrayendo deliberadamente al hermano de Itachi durante las últimas semanas hasta tarde para darle tiempo al Uchiha de cumplir la misión que le había dado el viejo halcón de guerra. Hoy ya era bastante tarde por lo que no habría problema en dejar marchar a Sasuke pues ya era casi media noche. El agente de raíz uso un shunshin y desapareció de la academia ninja, preparado para reportarse al líder de su organización, para informarle sobre el progreso de su misión.

…

Finalmente, despues de un largo tiempo Naruto fue capaz de dejar de llorar. El rubio se encontraba descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Izumi que estaba ya humedecido por las incontables lagrimas que había derramado. Naruto no tenía fuerza para levantarse, sentía una increíble pesadez que no le permitía mover ni siquiera un solo dedo.

Tras detener sus sollozos Naruto fue envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. Simplemente deseaba dormir, solo para ser despertado por Izumi al día siguiente, no le importaba que su hermana notara que había estado llorando, tampoco le habría importado que se burlara de él a la mañana siguiente.

Solo quería ver a Izumi esbozar la cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba y olvidar los horrores que había visto esta noche. Pero, por más que intentó conciliar el sueño, el miedo, la soledad y el dolor se negaron a dejarlo descansar. Por lo que se limitó a abrazar desconsolado a la inmóvil Uchiha que se encontraba tendida en el frio piso.

La piel de Naruto estaba muy pálida y sus ojos parecían estar envueltos por una densa bruma que los opacaba. Con esa piel pálida y sus ojos sin brillo cualquiera juraría que el cuerpo del niño era solo un frio cadáver. Él junto a Izumi eran la misma imagen de un par de hermanos que habían muerto juntos el uno sobre el otro.

Pero fue solo en medio del silencio sepulcral que el rubio fue capaz de escuchar un débil sonido, tan tenue que era casi imperceptible.

' _thump…'_

Naruto abrió ampliamente los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Temía estar escuchando solo una ilusión y que esto no fuera real y se concentró más en su oído esperando poder escuchar una vez más ese sonido.

Pero su débil esperanza se desvaneció pocos segundos después, no había escuchado nada, tal vez lo que había escuchado era solo una ilusión tratando de engañarlo, una ilusión hecha de lo que más anhelaba creer en ese momento. Derrotado Naruto se preparó para levantarse, pero algo lo detuvo en el último instante.

'… _thump…'_

"¡…!"

'¿¡Qué está pasando!?'

Él claramente había vuelto a escuchar el débil latido del corazón de la Uchiha, pero había pasado tanto tiempo entre cada latido que resultaba incomprensible. Ninguna persona podía tener un ritmo cardiaco tan lento, todo el conocimiento médico que había adquirido hasta este momento contradecía lo que acababa de escuchar… y, aun así, Izumi…

'… _thump…'_

Aún incrédulo Naruto acerco su oído a la boca entreabierta de la Uchiha… ¡lo podía escuchar! Era débil, tremendamente débil. A pesar de estar tan cerca, la respiración de Izumi parecía apenas una tenue brisa estival, incluso el débil murmullo del viento fuera de la casa era capaz de ahogar el sonido de la respiración de la chica tendida en el frio piso. El rubio era incluso incapaz de ver algún indicio propio del movimiento de la respiración de una persona en el inerte cuerpo de Izumi.

Naruto no lo podía creer, ¡Izumi estaba viva! Los signos vitales de la Uchiha no eran una buena señal y a cualquier médico le habría aterrorizado ver a alguien en este estado. No obstante, para Naruto este era un regalo otorgado por los dioses y sin importar como, él aprovecharía esta oportunidad. Mientras ella no muriera, él encontraría la manera de traer a Izumi de vuelta.

Recobrando la esperanza, Naruto pensó en un plan durante unos pocos segundos y decidió su próximo curso de acción. Permanecer en el distrito Uchiha no sería bueno, no sabía porque Itachi estaba actuando de forma tan rara, sobre todo recordando las últimas palabras que le dijo.

 _["… no esperes verme luego de hoy, esta es mi despedida; sí me odias luego de lo que haré esta noche no te culparé..."]_

Tampoco podía moverse apropiadamente en su estado, por lo que primero debía de curarse a sí mismo y luego llevarse lejos a Izumi y ocultarla, solo entonces podría buscar una manera de devolver a la Uchiha a la normalidad. Sin ningún tiempo que perder, Naruto se recostó al lado de su hermana y creó un gran grupo de clones.

Fue lamentable ver sus graves heridas reflejadas en aquellas copias de sí mismo. Ellos tampoco podían estar de pie, pero como un acuerdo tácito entre ellos, todos los clones se arrastraron hacia él e Izumi, acercaron sus manos al cuerpo de estos e inmediatamente despues, un característico chakra verde los envolvió completamente a ambos. El chakra verde los cubría de pies a cabeza, producto de la gran cantidad de chakra medico usado por tantos clones del rubio al mismo tiempo.

Naruto espero pacientemente mientras sentía las heridas en sus piernas sanarse, tomo la mano de la inconsciente Uchiha, y la apretó con fuerza, con la esperanza de que Izumi fuera capaz de sentir que él estaba a su lado apoyándola. El rubio estaba tratando de decirle que no estaba sola y que todo estaría bien, aunque esas eran las palabras que el mismo necesitaba que alguien más le dijera.

'no te preocupes Izumi nee-chan todo estará bien, mientras tu corazón no deje de latir encontrare la manera de curarte, no tienes que preocuparte… yo cuidare de ti, te lo prometo'

Las heridas superficiales en las piernas del rubio no tardaron en cerrarse y curarse completamente. En cambio, los latidos de Izumi seguían siendo tan lentos y débiles como antes y no había ningún indicio de que despertaría pronto. Naruto ya se lo esperaba, pero no pudo evitar suspirar al ver que era incapaz de curar a su hermana. Una vez curadas sus autoinfligidas heridas disipo a los clones heridos y creo otro grupo de clones que lo ayudaron a incorporarse.

En cuanto Naruto estuvo en pie sintió un dolor púnzate en sus piernas. Si bien había cerrado las heridas sangrantes y externas por donde se había escapado el chakra, él era incapaz de curar las bobinas de chakra que se habían destruido con anterioridad. Pero ignoro el dolor y con ayuda de sus clones cargó a Izumi para llevársela fuera del recinto Uchiha.

Aun con todo el dolor que sentían, ellos se movieron en silencio en la oscuridad, se dirigieron hacia el bosque al lado del recinto. Tenía poco tiempo por lo que quería usar un camino más directo para irse, pero temía que alguien lo detuviera a la mitad de un camino poblado, por lo que viajar en medio del bosque era en realidad su mejor opción.

Ahora que sabía que Izumi estaba viva y había recobrado la esperanza no iba a dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

…

Las manos de Itachi estaban completamente bañadas de la sangre que había derramado con su ninjatō. El pelinegro había masacrado a casi todos los miembros de su clan, Madara ya había acabado con su parte y Itachi estaba a punto de acabar con la suya. Hace apenas unos cuantos minutos había segado las vidas de Inabi y de Tekka. Estas eran las únicas muertes que no lamentaba, pues fue solo gracias a ellos que la locura del golpe de estado avanzara hasta este punto de forma tan rápida.

En este momento estaba a punto de entrar en la casa de la persona que más repudiaba dentro del clan, Itachi era capaz de sentir a su objetivo claramente desde fuera de la casa, era patético que esa persona incluso estuviera tratando de esconderse de él. Sobre todo, con sus mediocres habilidades de sigilo, tratando de ocultar su chakra para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, Itachi lo podía sentir a varias calles de distancia pues su chakra fluctuaba demasiado por el miedo que lo invadía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces derribó la puerta de la casa, de cualquier manera, ya no había nadie cerca que se pudiera alarmar por el estruendoso sonido. Dentro de la casa escuchó un jadeo lleno de miedo, Itachi sabía que se trataba del aterrorizado Yashiro reaccionando al escuchar como entraba un asesino en su casa, delatando su posición presa del pánico. Él se adentró en la casa hasta que entro en una habitación donde Yashiro estaba en una esquina temblando tratando de esconderse.

Yashiro comenzó a entrar en pánico en el momento en que el pelinegro se acercó a él.

"n-no te acerques… aléjate de m-mí"

Yashiro sostuvo un kunai tratando de amenazar inútilmente al anbu frente a él. Itachi se quitó la máscara que ocultaba su identidad, las cosas con Yashiro eran muy distintas que con el resto de los miembros del clan.

Él le haría experimentar tanto miedo y dolor como le fuera posible, esta muerte para Itachi era muy personal por lo que no le ocultaría su identidad y dejaría saber a Yashiro quien era el verdugo que le arrebataría la vida.

Cuando Yashiro supo que el asesino era Itachi su rostro paso por muchos cambios revelando toda clase de emociones, una auténtica vorágine que ocurría en su interior. Luego de varios segundos, Yashiro salio de su estupor y el miedo que lo estaba ahogando hasta entonces pareció abanarlo, pues su cara comenzó a distorsionarse contrayéndose fuertemente llena de ira y un profundo odio.

"Itachi… eres… tu… ¡tú! ¡cómo te atreves, maldito traidor! ¡le advertí a tu padre que debíamos de encerrarte en prisión! ... lo sabía, yo lo sabía. Tu no eras nada más que un maldito traidor, si tu maldito padre me hubiera escuchado desde entonces tu nunca te hubieras interpuesto en el camino de los Uchiha, tu ni si quiera mereces tener nuestro apellido ¡maldita escoria! ¡maldito asesino! ¿de verdad crees que la sangre derramada con tus manos esta noche algún día podrá se lavada? ¡tú siempre serás recordado hasta el fin de los tiempos como él hombre que asesino fríamente a todos y a cada uno de los miembros de su familia! ¡serás por siempre el ser más repudiable de toda la historia ninja maldita basura! ..."

Itachi guardo silencio mientras Yashiro comenzaba a gritarle sinsentido y lo acusaba por la masacre que acontecía esta noche. Debía de darle crédito, aunque Itachi nunca había estado de acuerdo con el esperpento delante de él, al final solo por esta noche ambos tenían la misma opinión sobre una cosa, sobre el artífice de la masacre, sobre él mismo.

Pero ahora que Yashiro había llevado tan lejos el plan del golpe de estado con sus ideas radicales, finalmente la aldea había decidido exterminar a su clan. Todo debido a las decisiones egoístas de este hombre y de su padre, por lo que Itachi le enseñaría el infierno, para castigarlo por ser el Uchiha que vendió a todos los miembros de su clan solo por su ambición, él lo sabía pues ya había leído las mentes de Tekka e Inabi con el mangekyō sharingan usando el tsukuyomi.

Aunque no sabía los detalles, Itachi sabía que la idea del golpe de estado surgió inicialmente de Yashiro y solo debido a la insistencia de este último, tanto Tekka como Inabi eventualmente apoyaron el golpe de estado y finalmente también su propio padre.

Itachi miro a Yashiro directo a sus ojos y susurro una palabra sin que este se diera cuenta, pues seguía muy ocupado gritándole rabiosamente.

"¡Tsukuyomi!"

Ambos entraron al genjutsu sin que Yashiro siquiera se enterara. A pesar de que Yashiro aún no lo supiera, él ya estaba perdido, su destino ya estaba sellado. El tiempo corría e Itachi comenzaría a castigar al hombre.

…

Naruto depositó a la inconsciente Izumi sobre su cama y se aseguró de que siguiera respirando antes de dirigirse nuevamente al recinto Uchiha. Dejo al grupo de clones custodiando a la Uchiha para tratar de mantenerla segura, también les ordeno activar numerosos sellos para cerciorarse de que nadie pudiera detectar a Izumi en su apartamento y sobre todo para que nadie los pudiera traspasar.

Como no sabía lo que estaba pasando realmente con el clan Uchiha, él debía de asegurarse de que nadie pudiera hacerle daño a su hermana. No le preocupaba que incluso un maestro en fuuinjutsu intentara quitar sus sellos pues como fue creada por varios clones dentro de la barrera era imposible quitarlo con métodos convencionales. Pues la única manera de desactivar la barrera era eliminando a los clones y como ellos estaban dentro de la misma, entonces no habría ningún problema.

Una vez activados los sellos Naruto se apresuró hacia el recinto del clan Uchiha nuevamente, debía de averiguar el motivo de las acciones de su hermano, él simplemente no estaba dispuesto a creer que Itachi le haría daño a Izumi sin un motivo.

No solo eso, en realidad debía de mantener en secreto que Izumi seguía viva, incluso si se trataba de su hermano Itachi por lo que no debería de ir a verlo, pero simplemente seguía teniendo un muy mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo esta noche. Por lo menos quería saber que su hermano estaba bien y de ser posible, saber el motivo tras sus acciones.

Naruto trataba de ir lo más rápido posible, pero con sus piernas heridas, no podía avanzar tanto como deseaba. Él solo podía rogar para llegar a tiempo pues temía que Itachi ya se hubiera marchado cuando él llegara a su destino, pues las últimas palabras del pelinegro sonaban constantemente en su interior y tenía no llegar a tiempo antes de que se marchara.

…

 _¡Buaaargh!_

Yashiro derramo una gran cantidad de sangre sobre el piso. Había estado luchando con Itachi sin parar, pero sin importar lo que hacía, ni siquiera había estado cerca de hacerle daño. Lo que era peor, ahora tenía varios huesos rotos e incluso Itachi acababa de cortar su estómago en dos con su ninjatō.

Yashiro se sostenía sobre una mano y era incapaz de levantarse. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo y el miedo poco a poco comenzó a invadir su interior por primera vez desde que comenzó a pelear con Itachi, pues cuando descubrió quien era el asesino había creído tontamente que no tendría problemas para vencer a Itachi y evitar su muerte.

Pero ahora Yashiro sostenía su estómago dividido en dos con su otra mano tratando de evitar que se le salieran las vísceras en su interior, aunque podía ver claramente que parte de sus intestinos se habían derramado sobre el piso junto a la sangre que acababa de vomitar. Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa un par de pies aparecieron en el piso frente a él, y Yashiro apenas era capaz de verlos dentro de su campo de visión.

Yashiro odiaba con toda su alma a Itachi, este niño siempre le había recordado sus sueños y ambiciones frustrados de su juventud, todo lo que él había soñado de pequeño Itachi lo había logrado siendo solo un niño, incluso había llegado a ser un anbu a una corta edad. La humillación y sus sentimientos de inferioridad con el tiempo se convirtieron en resentimiento hacia Itachi.

Por eso cuando convenció a Fugaku sobre el golpe de estado e Itachi trató de argumentar en contra del plan, Yashiro no se contuvo al reprenderlo tan duramente como pudo como si el joven Uchiha no fuera más que un traidor, aunque realmente solo estaba desahogando toda la ira que sentía hacia 'el joven prodigio' hijo de Fugaku.

¿Quién hubiera sospechado que ese mismo niño al que una vez trató de humillar, era la misma persona que estaba delante de el a punto de arrebatarle la vida casi sin ningún esfuerzo?

Yashiro sin embargo reacciono rápido y trato de clavarle un kunai a Itachi negándose a morir en manos del prodigio. Pero fue detenido al instante, Itachi lo desarmó y Yashiro gritó dolorido al sentir sus entrañas moviéndose en su interior a punto de salírsele del estómago por el repentino movimiento.

"No hay manera de evitarlo Yashiro, ya es la hora…"

Yashiro se tragó su orgullo y en un acto deshonroso, completamente diferente a su último ataque, comenzó a suplicar por su vida, pero esto Itachi ya lo había previsto conociendo el carácter de su rival y no perdió la calma ni dudo un solo instante en hacer lo que tenía que hacerse.

"¡p-por favor Itachi perdóname! Te juro que yo no quería... yo… yo…"

"ni una palabra más, no importa lo que digas, al final de esta noche tienes que morir…"

Yashiro miró atónito al piso a la sangre que acababa de vomitar momentos antes. Ahí veía claramente el reflejo de Itachi que estaba posicionándose a un lado de él mientras levantaba su ninjatō.

Dándose cuenta de lo que iba a suceder, trató de detener a Itachi…

"¡espera deten…!"

 _Slash_

…Pero ya era muy tarde.

La cabeza de Yashiro rodó por el suelo y su cuerpo cayó inerte derramando sus vísceras a un lado, antes de que su visión se volviera oscura.

"pero sabes Yashiro, la noche aún no termina…"

Yashiro miro atónito a Itachi frente a él y el horror lo invadió hasta lo más profundo de su ser al ver hacia los pies de Itachi. Su corazón latió tan rápido que temió que se le saliera del pecho. Finalmente, incapaz de soportar más, grito con todas sus fuerzas impotente sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

"¡haaaaaa! ¡haaaah! ¡basta, basta ya! ¡esto no es real! ¡no puede ser real!"

'¡es imposible!… ¿¡Qué está pasando!?'

Yashiro vomitó al ver con horror su propio cuerpo sin vida al lado de los pies de Itachi, las vísceras del cadáver derramadas sobre el piso y su cabeza cercenada a pocos pies de distancia únicamente unida a su cuerpo por un delgado charco de sangre que salía de del cuello que había sido cortado en dos.

"de hecho, todavía nos quedan tres días más para terminar tu castigo, Yashiro"

Pero Yashiro seguía en shock y no era capaz de responderle o si quiera entender cualquier cosa que le dijera el pelinegro. Itachi en cambio no dejó desperdiciar el tiempo, y cambio a voluntad la configuración del mundo a su alrededor.

'esto debería estar bien, este debería ser un lugar apropiado para torturar a alguien'

Él cielo había cobrado un nuevo color siniestro y el paisaje que los rodeaba a ambos parecía salir del mismo infierno. Itachi no esperó a que Yashiro volviera en sí y se concentró en completar la tarea que tenía por el momento. Formó unos cuantos sellos de manos y respiró una gran cantidad de aire llenando lo más posible sus pulmones, antes de expulsarlo todo en un solo instante.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"

"¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yashiro solo recobró la conciencia al sentir como se estaba quemando su cuerpo. Pero ya era muy tarde para escapar y él vio con impotencia como la piel de sus manos se derretía como si estas fueran hechas de plástico. En determinado momento fue incapaz de ver más la horrible escena, pero su sufrimiento no paro ahí y entonces supo que había quedado ciego pues las llamas habían consumido ya a sus ojos, pero el ardor en su cuerpo continuo por unos cuantos minutos antes de perder finalmente la conciencia.

"continuemos"

Yashiro miró atónito a Itachi que estaba un poco lejos de él con dos horribles cadáveres a sus pies. Ahora el olor que impregnaba el aire tenía una penetrante y enfermiza esencia a muerte. Yashiro sabía que el olor provenía del cadáver aun en llamas que estaba derritiéndose.

Al ver el cuerpo Yashiro ni siquiera podía distinguirse a sí mismo en el amasijo de piel huesos y sangre derretidos y carbonizados. La piel (si aún podía llamársele así) estaba ennegrecida por las ardientes llamas que envolvían al cadáver.

Este cadáver carbonizado estaba a pocos pasos de su cabeza decapitada, los ojos brumosos y opacos de la cabeza lo miraba directamente a sus ojos siguiéndolo con su fría mirada juzgándolo y culpándolo por los errores que había cometido en el pasado, sin importarle que sus vísceras estuvieran derramadas por el piso.

"¡ITACHI BASTA! ¡BASTA YA! ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAMEEE!"

Yashiro suplicó gritando de forma atormentada, incluso algunas lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos en medio de sus suplicas. Pero estas cayeron en oídos sordos, pues con cada palabra que escuchaba Itachi, más rabia sentía, pues finalmente había leído todos los recuerdos de Yashiro usando el mangekyō sharingan.

"¡cállate bastardo! ¡deberías disculparte con todas las madres y niños inocentes por la miseria que descendió sobre ellos, solo porque te vendiste al capricho de Madara!"

Ahora que Itachi sabía toda la verdad tras la motivación inicial del golpe de estado, no tendría perdón en su castigo y de ser posible intensificaría más la tortura de Yashiro, pues apenas había pasado una hora desde que comenzó la ilusión, aun le quedaban un poco más de setenta horas para acabar con el tsukuyomi.

…

Fugaku sabía lo que estaba pasando desde el primer momento en que sintió que una presencia dentro del recinto Uchiha desaparecía, supo que Itachi finalmente había tomado su decisión y que había elegido estar del lado de la aldea. ¡No! Lo había sabido incluso antes de eso, desde que Itachi había cortado en dos el símbolo Uchiha su postura había quedado clara.

Era solo que Fugaku no quería usar la fuerza contra su propio hijo. E, incluso si se inclinaba por pelear con Itachi para detenerlo, sabía que Mikoto no se lo pensaría dos veces en proteger a su hijo, incluso si eso significara sacrificarse a sí misma por eso. Fugaku tenía las manos atadas.

Su plan para liberar a su clan del odio y el rechazo del pueblo fracaso incluso antes de empezar. Pero a pesar de su plan fallido, él no podía sentirse enojado, no contra su propio hijo. Solo sentía una profunda tristeza que perforaba su corazón cada que vez que otra aura de algún miembro del clan desaparecía, pues sabía que quien más estaba sufriendo esta noche era su propio hijo.

Fugaku sabía que Itachi debía de sufrir un enorme tormento con cada miembro del clan que moría en sus manos, las heridas autoinfligidas en lo más profundo del alma de su hijo serían una maldición que lo atormentaría todos los días hasta su muerte.

Fugaku se resignó a su destino y camino tranquilo hasta su habitación, en ella encontró a Mikoto sentada sobre la cama, ella tenía el rostro ensombrecido y esbozaba una mirada triste en su rostro.

Mikoto tenía mejores habilidades sensoriales que él, por lo que ella sabría mejor que nadie lo que su hijo estaba haciendo en este momento. Fugaku la miró en silencio incapaz de decir una palabra sobre la tempestuosa realidad que descendía esta noche sobre su familia.

"¿Estás lista?"

Mikoto se limitó a asentir para contestar a la solemne pregunta de su marido. Se tomaron de las manos en silencio en medio de la oscura habitación mientras se preparaban para la llegada de Itachi. No había nada más que decir, conocían su destino y lo aceptaron con los brazos abiertos, conscientes de la tragedia que habían provocado sobre sí mismos.

Ninguno mencionó nada sobre la culpa que ambos sentían por provocar tanto dolor a sus hijos. Su final llegaría pronto, pero esta fatídica noche se convertiría en una eterna y dolorosa pesadilla ineludible para ambos de sus amados hijos.

Mikoto apretó con fuerza la mano de Fugaku al sentir claramente que su hijo caminaba directamente hacia su casa a un paso lento. No faltaría mucho para que se encontraran con su primogénito, con un acuerdo tácito y silencioso ambos se arrodillaron juntos en medio de una habitación a la espera de la llegada de Itachi, no tenían palabras para decirse el uno al otro en esta noche trágica.

…

Itachi caminaba hacia su casa como un autómata, dando un paso tras otro de un modo mecánico. Durante su misión había sentido constantemente que le estaban drenado el alma poco a poco y finalmente tras matar a Yashiro el peso de sus acciones se volvió más insoportable.

Antes de la última muerte todas sus acciones le habían llegado a parecer irreales e ilusorias en cierta forma, pero tras la cruenta tortura de Yashiro todas sus acciones adquirieron un peso y significado más palpable y real. No ayudaba en nada que ahora debía de asesinar a sus padres.

"¡…!"

'es Sasuke… ya viene…'

Los recuerdos de un clon de sombras le llegaron repentinamente. Lo había preparado de antemano en la única entrada del recinto para estar consciente de la presencia de Sasuke y ejecutar el plan que tenía para él a tiempo. Su encuentro inesperado con Naruto y su pequeña discusión con Madara no habían sido contempladas en su plan original.

¡se estaba quedando sin tiempo!

Reunió chakra y creó otro clon de sombras, pero al instante se sintió mareado y a punto de desmayarse de agotamiento. Usar el tsukuyomi le había drenado demasiado chakra, sobre todo cuando lo uso con Izumi, pues había gastado casi la totalidad de su chakra en él para vivir mucho más tiempo de lo normal en la ilusión.

El clon no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió hacia la ubicación de Sasuke para entretenerlo tanto tiempo como fuera posible con pequeñas ilusiones. Sasuke todavía asistía a la academia ninja y no podría librarse de sus ilusiones, tal vez ni siquiera sería capaz de darse cuenta de que estaba en una, por lo que eso lo mantendría un rato ocupado.

Itachi se apresuró hacia la casa donde estaban los últimos dos Uchiha que debía de asesinar esta noche, su madre y su padre…

Había dos auras en el cuarto. Despues de abrir la puerta vio a sus dos padres sentados juntos en medio de una oscura habitación. Itachi, se quedó paralizado tras ellos, sin emitir un solo sonido.

"ya veo. Asi que elegiste estar de su lado"

Su padre dijo en un tono de voz tranquilo, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Itachi.

"papá…"

Itachi se sorprendió a si mismo por llamar instintivamente de esa forma a su padre. Lo había comenzado a llamar 'padre' desde el día en que se había graduado de la academia ninja, era una manera de demostrar que ya era un ninja hecho y derecho. Con el tiempo se volvió algo natural, él había olvidado que alguna vez lo había llamado 'papá'.

¿Por qué estaba usando esa vieja manera de referirse a su padre ahora? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había llamado así?

'cuando era solo un niño…'

En aquel entonces, cuando no existían las obligaciones con el clan, las contradicciones de la aldea, la soledad, la desaprobación; en aquellos días sus sentimientos sobre su familia podían ser simples, aquella podría haber sido la más feliz época de su vida. Y ahora que la ruptura con su familia estaba frente a sus ojos, comenzaba a anhelar por aquellos viejos días.

"mamá…"

"nosotros entendemos, Itachi"

Su voz era amable y cálida, ella comprendía a su hijo y su voz tenía la intención de envolverlo gentilmente en un abrazo, para brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba.

"Itachi, solo prométeme una cosa"

Su padre dijo, su voz era firme y directa y no contenía ni el más pequeño dejo de resentimiento.

"cuida de Sasuke"

'ellos comprendieron todo…'

Él lo sintió instintivamente, y todos los sentimientos que había reprimido desde la muerte de Izumi brotaron en su interior y volvieron a la vida. Sus padres comprendieron todo: cuanto Itachi había sufrido y luchado, y también el hecho de que esta no habría sido ciertamente una decisión fácil. Sobre todo, ellos iban a aceptar tranquilamente el destino que iba a descender sobre ellos.

Su padre no tenía la menor intención de cruzar su espada con la de su hijo. Y si su padre hubiese tornado su espada hacía él, su madre hubiese dado su vida para protegerlo. El amor que ambos sentían por el hijo que estaba a punto de matarlos irradiaba de ellos.

'¿por qué no me di cuenta antes…?'

'¿por qué tuvo que llegar hasta este punto…?'

Había decidido no arrepentirse de nada, supuestamente se había preparado a sí mismo, y aun las figuras de sus padres causaba tanto dolor en el corazón de Itachi que él apenas podía soportarlo.

"lo haré…"

Lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y humedecieron sus mejillas. La mano sosteniendo su ninjatō comenzó a temblar a tal punto que se podía escuchar el tintineo de la hoja chocando ligeramente con la guardia de su ninjatō.

"no temas. Este es el camino que has elegido"

En la mente de Itachi, la conversación que tuvo con su padre justo despues de que se uniera a anbu volvió a la vida…

…

" _Itachi, debes mantenerte firme con tus pensamientos. Pelea, confúndete, piérdete, sobreponte y encuentra una respuesta. Una vez que la encuentres, toma tu decisión y no flaquees, mantente firme. Encuentra una respuesta y prepárate para seguirla. Eso es determinación."_

" _determinación…"_

 _Itachi repitió esa última palabra mientras trataba de grabar cada una de las palabras de su padre en su mente._

" _sí. En este mundo hay muy pocas personas que viven sus vidas con su propia determinación. La mayoría dejan las decisiones a otros y evitan la responsabilidad, por lo menos tu no debes de vivir de esa manera"_

 _Fugaku evito mirar a su hijo durante sus últimas palabras, como si se encontrase avergonzado de sí mismo._

" _Avanza hacia adelante en tu vida, y toma tus propias decisiones."_

…

Esta era la difícil y dolorosa decisión que había tomado. No debía de temer, tampoco debía dudar, pues esas eran las enseñanzas de su padre.

"comparado contigo, nuestro dolor terminara en un instante"

Su padre estaba encarándose con la muerte, y aún estaba preocupado pensando sobre la vida que tendría su hijo luego de esta noche. Era como si el estuviese tratando de demostrarle a Itachi con su propia vida justo lo que era el amor.

Incluso ahora, Itachi era incapaz de comprender a las personas que más amaba cuando estas se encontraban en sus últimos momentos.

"quizás fui demasiado precipitado…"

Su padre se reprochó a sí mismo.

"debí haber confiado más en ti… solo debía de confiar en ti, mantener al clan en jaque y esperar un poco…"

"¿papá…?"

Su voz tembló por el llanto, Su padre y su madre probablemente se dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando. Esta era la tercera vez que derramaba lagrimas esta noche y la primera en que lo había hecho voluntariamente frente a otras personas, nunca a lo largo de toda su vida había sufrido tanto como esta noche en solo unas pocas horas.

"tu podrías haber sido el primer Uchiha Hokage. Tu podrías haber eliminado la oscuridad dentro del clan, habrías eliminado los prejuicios de la aldea y habrías forjado un buen destino con tu propio poder…"

De pronto su padre contuvo sus palabras, Itachi podría decir por la espalda temblando constantemente que su padre estaba tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control.

"lo siento Itachi, yo robe tu futuro de ti"

Itachi no pudo encontrar nada para decir en repuesta. O más bien, si el decia cualquier cosa, temía que sus sentimientos rompieran todo el autocontrol al que estaba aferrándose desesperadamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Fugaku exhalo un gran suspiro.

"pero es demasiado tarde ahora… Itachi, incluso si nuestras creencias difieren, yo estoy orgulloso de ti"

'el orgullo de mi padre…'

Él habría querido escuchar esas palabras en un día soleado. ¿Qué tan feliz habría sido de convertirse en Hokage frente a la aldea y escuchar esas palabras de su orgulloso y sonriente padre?

'otro sueño que nunca se convertirá en realidad ahora…'

Itachi no podía gastar más tiempo, su hermano estaba llegando. Pero, sin que Fugaku o Itachi lo supieran, Mikoto esbozó una tenue y amarga sonrisa, pero que aun así contenía un dejo de esperanza.

'así que ha venido aquel chico que siempre está siguiendo a Itachi… me pregunto desde que momento ha estado observando. Lo siento… Kushina, debí haber ayudado a tu hijo… la situación del clan no me dejo pensar más que en mi propia familia, fui demasiado egoísta… incluso ahora solo espero que tu hijo junto a Sasuke sean capaces de curar a mi pobre Itachi de todas las heridas que lo obligamos a autoinfligirse. Ni siquiera he hablado una sola vez con tu hijo y todavía quisiera pedirle que cuide a mis hijos, espero que me perdones por ser una mujer tan egoísta…'

Sin saber sobre las tribulaciones en el interior de su madre Itachi empujo su espada en la espalda de ella. Un intenso dolor atravesó el corazón de Itachi. Sacando su espada, Itachi torno su extremo hacia su padre.

"eres demasiado amable, Itachi"

Bajó su cabeza y se inclinó hacia su padre, como si se quisiera apoyar en aquella amplia espalda. Justo como Sasuke lo hacía cuando Itachi lo cargaba de vuelta a casa.

'si solo hubiera pasado más tiempo con él…'

Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos, derramándose sin piedad sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Las continuas vibraciones de su ninjatō se detuvieron completamente. Una vez que sintió la vida de su padre extinguirse, retiró la hoja de su amplia espalda.

Su mano no dejaba de temblar, pero aun así Itachi se controló lo suficiente como para de alguna manera devolver la hoja de su ninjatō a su vaina. Aún quedaba un último trabajo por hacer, Itachi caminó hacia la puerta para ir a buscar a Sasuke, pero justo antes de abrir la puerta escucho un golpe seco a su espalda.

Cuando se giró para ver de qué se trataba no podría haber estado más sorprendido. En el piso se encontraba Naruto que trataba de alcanzarlo estirando su mano.

"¡Itachi no te vayas! ¡por favor, dime lo que está pasando! ¿¡por qué…!?"

Naruto estaba llorando… probablemente había visto lo que acababa de ocurrir y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, o tal vez todavía estaba lamentando la muerte de Izumi. Itachi no lo podría saber, pero en ese momento el pelinegro que aún estaba emocionalmente inestable entro en pánico y en un acto reflejo uso una vez más el mangekyō sharingan.

"Tsukuyomi"

Naruto solo sintió como su conciencia fue tragada a un mundo distinto al de la realidad. Donde solo estaban él e Itachi en medio de la oscuridad.

… … … … …

Sasuke salio horrorizado de su casa tras ver la siniestra escena de sus padres muertos dentro de su casa. Al salir de su casa, Sasuke miró a la cima de un poste cercano casi instintivamente y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano en la parte más alta del mismo.

El rostro de Itachi estaba ensombrecido por la luz nocturna, la silueta de su hermano contorneada en el fondo de la luna a su espalda, solo un par de destellos carmesí proveniente de sus ojos era distinguible.

Sasuke estaba anegado en sudor frio, y sus ojos estaban contorsionados por el miedo que sentía.

"¡Itachi!"

Sasuke tomó un paso con sus temblorosas piernas y comenzó a hablar desesperadamente abriendo ampliamente sus brazos.

"¡Itachi! ¡Itachi! ¡mamá y papá están…! ¿por qué? ¿cómo? ¿Quién haría tal cosa…?"

Sasuke repentinamente escucho un sonido muy familiar detrás de él. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, su mejilla ya estaba sangrando tras haber sido cortada con el kunai que le había lanzado Itachi.

"Pequeño y tonto hermano…"

"¡…! ¿p-por qué…?"

Este era su último trabajo. Luego de esto huiría de konoha para no volver jamás, y solo volvería a ver a Sasuke cuando su pequeño hermano estuviera listo para matarlo por los pecados que había cometido esta noche. Solo hasta entonces… hasta ese futuro y distante día podría volver a reunirse con su amada Izumi. Itachi tendría que esperar con la tortura de esta noche arrastrado tras él como si estuviera encadenada a su alma por un fuerte grillete que no lo dejaría ir ni siquiera luego de su muerte.

"¡tsukuyomi!"

 _Su papá…_

 _Un rio de sangre._

 _Su mamá…_

 _Por Itachi…_

 _El símbolo Uchiha partido en dos._

 _Dos siluetas bañadas en sangre…_

"¡aaaaaah!"

Había finalizado, Ahora Sasuke sabía quien había sido el responsable por toda la masacre de su clan. Ese era todo el odio que Itachi tenía que dejar detrás, para que su hermano pudiera ser capaz de vivir. Arrastrándose en el piso el débil Sasuke se obligó a hablar a pesar del gran shock en el que se encontraba.

"¿por qué… lo hiciste?"

"para medir mi capacidad"

"¿medir… tu capacidad? Tu… ¿¡tú los asesinaste por eso!?"

"tenía que"

"¡que…!"

Una fuerte ola de odio corrió por el interior de Sasuke y la fuerza volvió a su cuerpo.

"¿¡qué carajo está mal contigo!?"

Ante la mente de Sasuke surgió el rostro de su padre, la chispa de su vida se había ido. En ese instante, Sasuke comenzó a correr, demostrando su apego a la vida. Era una prueba de su deseo de vivir…

'hay que terminar esto…'

Sasuke no llegó muy lejos cuando de repente apareció su hermano de pie delante de él.

"no es verdad… tú no eres Itachi, mi hermano no sería capaz de hacer esto porque él… porque él…"

Pero la diatriba de Sasuke fue interrumpida por la estoica voz de Itachi.

"pretendí ser un hermano amable con el que siempre querrías estar… eso era para determinar tu habilidad"

'vive…'

"serás el oponente que pondrá a prueba mis habilidades. Tú tienes ese potencial"

'vive'

"tu sentías odio y envidia hacia mí. Siempre has querido sobrepasarme, asi que te dejare vivir…"

'vive'

"… por mi propio bien"

'vive'

"justo como yo, tu tienes el potencial para despertar el mangekyō sharingan. Pero hay un requisito"

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio.

"tienes que… asesinar a tu mejor amigo… justo como yo hice"

"fuiste tú… ¿tú asesinaste a Shisui?"

"sí, y ahora tengo estos ojos"

'vive'

"si lo despiertas. Entonces no me habré equivocado al dejarte vivo"

'vive'

"justo ahora… ni siquiera vale la pena matarte"

'¡vive!'

"pequeño y tonto hermano, eres patético"

'sobrevive'

"¡si quieres matarme, lógralo odiándome! ¡ódiame y vive como el cobarde que eres, aferrándote a la vida sin honor!"

'por favor'

"…y algún día cuando tengas los mismos ojos que yo, ven a mi"

'vive…'

'vive a través de la realidad que te estoy dejando'

Temblando, Sasuke colapso como si las cuerdas que lo sostenían habían sido rotas. Itachi salto lejos preparándose para desaparecer.

'…lo siento Sasuke'

"¡detente!"

Sasuke lucho tratando de perseguir a Itachi. Pero su hermano mayor no pareció escucharlo y continúo alejándose, él solo parecía querer irse de ahí tan pronto como fuera posible.

Porque Itachi estaba llorando.

Sus sentimientos, supuestamente congelados, fueron sacudidos nuevamente por la figura de su pequeño hermano tratando desesperada, tonta y extrañamente de aferrarse a él. Sasuke estaba exprimiendo cada pequeña onza de fuerza en su cuerpo para tratar de detener a su hermano mayor; Itachi por su cuenta amaba tanto a Sasuke que apenas podía soportarlo. El Uchiha incluso tuvo el impulso de huir junto a su pequeño hermano. Pero sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía hacer eso.

Sasuke debía de vivir donde la luz del sol lo alcanzase como a un ninja de la aldea. Desde esta noche la vida de Itachi estaba confinada de por vida a la oscuridad. Ellos nunca más vivirían en el mismo lugar ni se encontrarían de nuevo. No hasta los últimos días de Itachi. Solo hasta entonces se les estaba permitido encontrarse.

'Sasuke, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti incluso si es solo como un obstáculo para que sobrepases. Incluso si me odias. Para eso es que los hermanos mayores estan'

El héroe que asesinaría a su hermano mayor, un malvado criminal. Sasuke vengaría a su clan, esa era la gloría que se le daría algún día a su hermano menor. Itachi sería asesinado por su propio hermano. Esa era la forma que debía de tomar su muerte.

'esta es mi despedida por ahora'

Itachi se movió más rápido de lo que Sasuke podría alcanzar, deseaba mirar atrás para grabar por última vez la imagen de su hermano menor y ver por última vez el recinto Uchiha en el que había estado viviendo la mayor parte de su vida. En ese momento comprendió que esta era la primera vez que deseaba mirar hacia atrás, ni siquiera tuvo que pasar un día tras marcharse para que comenzara a extrañar la aldea y todos sus seres queridos.

El aura de Sasuke finalmente colapso tras él. Itachi salto sobre los tejados, sin preocuparse por limpiar sus lagrimas que caían constantemente humedeciendo con ellas sus mejillas.

Sasuke no sería consiente del dolor que desgarraba por dentro a Itachi, pues él ya estaba inconsciente por todo el estrés que sufrió por esta tragedia. Pero había una figura entre las sombras que había visto claramente toda la escena que se desenvolvió frente a él. Una pequeña silueta con ojos azules que tenía ambas manos manchadas de sangre.

* * *

 **Al fin termine con la masacre Uchiha... se me complicó bastante escribir la ultima parte, de hecho tarde varios días solo para las ultimas 3000 palabras mas o menos hahaha xD.**

 **Cabe destacar que en algunas partes me base en Itachi shinden 'midnight' capitulo 6, tampoco quería cambiar tantos hechos del suceso original por lo que tuve que cuidar no salirme tanto del canon, con excepción de la participación de Naruto y por su puesto la muerte de Izumi como pudieron notar.**

 **Sobre la muerte de Izumi... yo nunca planeé matarla en mi fic, pero tenía que haber drama en el anterior capítulo y no podía decirles directamente que no estaba muerta...quería dejarles un poquito de suspenso con respecto a ella... aunque el 'pequeño suspenso' se volvió demasiado largo por mi retraso en publicar este capítulo :P. ademas de que como notaron, Itachi no sabe en absoluto sobre que Izumi sigue viva por lo que creo que era necesario convencerlos a ustedes junto a él de su muerte.**

 **Me pregunto que pensarán ustedes sobre este giro argumental sobre Izumi (si es que se le puede llamar giro argumental), me pregunto si lo vieron venir o si ya estaban convencidos de lo peor :P. No me odien en el capítulo pasado los hice sufrir al engañarlos... pero solo era una pequeña mentira blanca ;D**

 **Sobre el tsukuyomi en el que estuvo Naruto junto a Itachi, me reservare por motivos de trama lo que ambos discutieron durante el genjutsu n.n.**

 **Sin más por decir los invito a dejar sus comentarios, dudas u opiniones, les estaré contestando por PM ;D. Tampoco dudes en darle a favorito o a seguir a este fic si has leído ya hasta este punto.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Esperanza**

Naruto contemplaba tristemente como se marchaba Itachi, a sabiendas de que esta podría ser la última vez que lo podría ver por un largo tiempo.

'los anbu deberían de estar llegando pronto… además, ese clon ya debió de haberse encontrado con Sarutobi-jiji, sé que puedo confiar en él…'

Mientras Naruto estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, él se limpiaba constantemente sus manos sobre su ropa que estaba manchada de sangre seca, sangre que no le pertenecía al rubio.

Era como si Naruto aun sintiera sus manos llenas de la tibia sangre que hace poco las había manchado, él estaba claramente perturbado por sus propias acciones.

'no puedo hacer nada en mi estado actual… no sé cómo curar a Izumi, no pude detener a Itachi e incluso ahora ya no puedo confiar más en Danzo. Necesito encontrar una manera de volverme fuerte y de curar a Izumi. Parece que de verdad no hay otra forma, espero que Sarutobi-jiji me perdone por lo que voy a hacer…'

Naruto recordaba claramente una conversación que tuvo con el tercer Hokage, y citó las palabras del sabio hombre.

"'de la misma manera en que las personas tienen diferentes destinos. También, cada uno tiene su propia invocación.' Esas fueron las palabras de Sarutobi-jiji, espero que mi destino me lleve a lo que en este momento necesito"

Aun incomodo con la sensación remanente en sus manos Naruto comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos para ejecutar el jutsu de invocación. Al igual que Itachi, él se marcharía de la aldea, solo que el rubio lo haría para buscar alguna cura para Izumi y otra forma para volverse fuerte.

Si su suerte era lo suficientemente buena podría volver pronto con la solución que necesitaba para su hermana y con una nueva invocación disponible que le ayudaría cuando la necesitara. Eso era por supuesto si no moría en el intento. Esta era la apuesta por la que estaba arriesgando su vida porque no tenía más opciones.

"¡jutsu de invocación!"

Un instante despues tras disiparse el humo no había ni el menor indicio de la presencia de Naruto durante la infame masacre Uchiha.

Cuando Naruto abrió nuevamente sus ojos fue sorprendido por el cambio en su entorno. Antes había estado en medio de un recinto lleno de casas, un ambiente al que Naruto se había acostumbrado al vivir dentro de una aldea durante toda su vida. Pero ahora estaba en una extraña zona lúgubre, oscura y muy silenciosa. Naruto apenas era capaz de ver a pocos metros delante de él.

Un estridente sonido reverberó a su alrededor y provocó un gran eco que lo sacó de su estupor. Instintivamente miró hacia arriba y ahí logró distinguir una pequeña figura que juraría era un ave por la forma de su silueta, pero un instante despues la pequeña ave se perdió tras volar fuera del alcance de su visión.

Para entonces Naruto se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba en el fondo de un acantilado y que tendría que llegar a la cima para buscar al jefe del clan de las bestias con las que podría firmar un contrato de invocación.

El pequeño niño no pudo evitar suspirar tras encontrarse con un gran reto frente a él. Ahora que no podía circular chakra por sus piernas no podría escalar de la forma fácil y tendría que hacerlo con sus propias manos.

Ni siquiera podía ver realmente que tan alejada estaba la cima del acantilado por lo que no sabía realmente que esperar de esto.

'no importa… debo continuar, esto es por Izumi nee-chan'

Naruto comenzó a escalar a la cima del escarpado acantilado con sus ojos llenos de determinación.

…

 **Konoha**

"¿¡qué has dicho Naruto-kun!?"

'¿por qué tenía que ser en este momento? ya estoy demasiado preocupado con la situación del clan Uchiha y ahora esto'

"shhh por favor no levantes la voz jiji, me prometiste que nadie más se enteraría sobre esto"

Al tercer Hokage se le había caído la pipa con la que fumaba debido a la sorpresa que había recibido por las impactantes palabras del clon de Naruto. Nunca habría creído que la pequeña interrupción de Naruto a mitad de un terrible informe de uno de sus anbu terminaría siendo tan sobrecogedor.

"¡cómo has podido hacer algo tan imprudente!, no sabes lo que te podrías encontrar tras hacer el jutsu de invocación sin tener ningún contrato. Ya habíamos discutido esto antes Naruto"

"bueno, necesito ayuda con algo especial… y los contratos de invocación que me ofrecieron tú y Danzo no son capaces de ayudarme con lo que necesito. De todos modos, ya es muy tarde para eso, yo soy solo un clon, el yo real ya debe de haber hecho el jutsu desde hace mucho tiempo por lo que no sirve de nada discutirlo ahora"

El tercer Hokage parecía haber envejecido varios años solo por las palabras de Naruto.

"haaa, porque no escuchaste mi consejo… incluso te había propuesto esperar a que volviera Jiraya. Él te habría dado el contrato de los sapos, incluso tu padre era su invocador, tú mismo lo sabías… en ese caso porque debías de hacer algo tan arriesgado"

"cómo te dije, necesito ayuda con algo especial… y necesito que me acompañes, quiero pedirte un favor jiji. No quiero sonar grosero y tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres, pero si no me prometes cumplir con ello… entonces yo nunca más volveré a konoha"

Sarutobi abrió ampliamente sus ojos por el tonó serio con el que habló Naruto.

"… ¿es tan serio?"

Naruto se limitó a asentir.

"entonces vamos. Estoy en medio de una urgencia así que no me puedo demorar mucho Naruto-kun…"

"bueno, pero los anbu no pueden venir"

"está bien"

Tras salir de su oficina los anbu que estaban alejados a varios metros parecieron marcharse tras un pequeño gesto del Hokage. Y Naruto sabía hacia donde se dirigían.

"vamos"

Naruto se movió delante del Hokage guiándolo hacia su apartamento.

"¿te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? Te mueves de forma extraña"

"sí, es solo una pequeña herida, no te preocupes"

"…"

Tras un inusualmente lento viaje, ambos llegaron al apartamento del rubio. El clon de Naruto desactivó un sello para abrir la puerta tras la cual había una barrera de chakra que sorprendió al viejo Hokage. Tras ella se podía dilucidar una silueta que comenzaba a mover sus manos como si estuviese diciéndole algo a alguien.

La barrera repentinamente comenzó a dividirse y la brecha se fue ampliando dándole paso al tercer Hokage. Sarutobi cruzó el umbral y escucho a sus espaldas dispersarse al clon que lo había llevado hasta el apartamento. Supuso que era la manera de reportarle al Naruto original de la situación.

Despues de entrar, la barrera volvió a su estado original y entonces Sarutobi vio a varios clones dentro del apartamento. Específicamente había cuatro en las esquinas del apartamento, ellos eran los que crearon y mantuvieron la barrera. Además, había un gran grupo de clones en el centro de la habitación y el clon al que había visto tras la barrera ahora estaba frente a él como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo.

De lo que podía ver el viejo Hokage, los clones en el centro de la habitación estaban rodeando una cama en su totalidad y podía ver claramente que había un brillante y característico chakra verdoso que usaban los ninjas médicos iluminando la habitación. Ver esto no hizo nada más que aumentar su preocupación.

"acompáñame jiji"

El clon lo guio hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, un par de clones que rodeaban la cama se dispersaron dejándole espacio suficiente a Hiruzen para que viera a la persona que estaba tendida en ella. Era el cuerpo de una chica de pelo castaño que conocía al ser una de las genin del pueblo, y ella estaba siendo imbuida con una inmensa cantidad de chakra médico que la cubría de pies a cabeza.

"¿¡Izumi!? Naruto no me digas que estuviste en el distrito Uchiha…"

"aquí esta toda la evidencia que se necesita para saberlo"

Sarutobi se movió incomodo hacia la cama para ver más de cerca a la Uchiha como si quisiera comprobar lo que estaba viendo.

"¿qué más viste?"

"lo suficiente… pero eso no importa. Izumi sigue viva y te quiero pedir que la cuides y la protejas por mí. Por lo menos hasta que encuentre una cura"

"¿¡sigue viva!?"

El viejo Hokage comprobó el pulso de la Uchiha, se sorprendió por los débiles signos vitales que tenía. Ni siquiera podía sentir su chakra cuando llegó así que había pensado que estaba muerta.

"¡…!"

"no sé qué le ocurre, todavía no soy un ninja medico hecho y derecho y tampoco estoy cerca de serlo completamente. Pero no hay que serlo para saber que algo está muy mal con ella. Por eso necesito encontrar alguna manera de curarla, sé que Tsunade la legendaria sannin talvez podría curarla, o talvez no. Pero sé que ella no está dispuesta a volver a la aldea bajo ningún concepto y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que le pase algo a Izumi si me la llevo de aquí, por eso me tuve que ir…"

"Naruto-kun yo…"

"por eso te quiero pedir que la cuides hasta entonces. Por favor, no dejes que nadie la lastime y no dejes que muera mientras no estoy a su lado para cuidarla, ella es una de mis pocas personas preciosas… y no sé lo que haría si la pierdo. Esta será la única cosa que te pediré en mi vida, así que por favor Sarutobi-jiji…"

Naruto lo miraba mientras estaba al borde de derramar lágrimas. Hiruzen no pudo evitar conmoverse al verlo en este estado. Naruto ya había sacrificado demasiado por la aldea, incluso ahora tenía que lidiar con el odio del pueblo debido a su propia incapacidad como líder. Sabía que si los otros al mando de Konoha se enteraban de esto no iban a estar muy contentos…

Sabía que habría repercusiones, pero si era por Naruto, entonces estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Incluso existía la posibilidad de que si Izumi volvía a estar consiente, algún día ella podría causar caos en la aldea, era por eso por lo que solo habían permitido a Itachi dejar a Sasuke vivo.

Sabía por los anteriores Hokages que un Uchiha se podría llenar de odio al perder a las personas que amaban, todo ese gran amor se podía convertir en un profundo odio y debido a las circunstancias que envolvían a Izumi eso podría pasar sin lugar a duda, era una gran posibilidad.

Pero quería creer en Naruto, él ya no era capaz de negarle tener algo que el rubio amaba. No de la misma manera que perdió a sus padres sin tener otra opción o el cómo perdió el pergamino bajo la presión del concejo, por lo menos debía de tener una oportunidad con la Uchiha. Creía en Naruto y en su capacidad para sanar las heridas que le provocaría la masacre Uchiha a Izumi.

Sarutobi dio un gran suspiro antes de ser capaz de hablar nuevamente. Esta sería su disculpa por no ser capaz de dejarle conservar el pergamino de su clan a Naruto hace un par de años.

"bien… pero debes de prometerme que volverás sano y salvo lo más pronto posible de tu 'viaje', me preocupa mucho no saber dónde podrías estar. Muchos ninjas no vuelven tras intentar conseguir la convocatoria más adecuada para ellos"

"no te preocupes, definitivamente volveré. Despues de todo no puedo abandonar a Izumi nee-chan"

"cierto Naruto-kun"

Era extraño para el Hokage no ver la usual sonrisa reconfortante del rubio, pero sabía que tras lo que debió de haber visto, ni siquiera el optimista rubio no podría evitar sentirse abrumado.

"traeré un equipo médico que se encargara de cuidarla en secreto, además de asignarle al escuadrón anbu que te protegía anteriormente para resguardarla. Así que no te preocupes por Izumi, yo me ocuparé de ella, tú solo concéntrate en conseguir tu convocatoria y volver tan rápido como te sea posible"

"bien jiji, dejare a los demás clones hasta que llegue el equipo médico… gracias, yo…"

"no te preocupes Naruto-kun, no tienes por qué agradecerme. Suerte… y también puedes esperar un castigo por haber sido tan imprudente y no preguntar por mi ayuda antes de hacer lo que hiciste"

"hehe, no importa. Nos vemos jiji"

El clon asintió fuertemente, feliz de saber que Izumi estaría bien durante su ausencia. El clon que estaba hablando con el viejo Hokage se disipó enviándole sus recuerdos al Naruto original. El Hokage salió del apartamento del niño y se dirigió al recinto Uchiha, muy consciente de lo que encontraría.

Tan solo al llegar a la entrada del recinto, un anbu con máscara de gato lo recibió dándole un reporte corto de lo que habían encontrado hasta el momento.

"se ha encontrado a Sasuke Uchiha inconsciente fuera de su casa, parece ser que no tiene ninguna herida física. Pero creemos que recibió un fuerte daño mental, pues no respondió tras haber intentado reanimarlo"

Sarutobi sabía de este resultado de antemano, pues era parte del acuerdo que habían llegado a tener él y Danzo al respecto.

"bien, llévenlo a un hospital. Yo mismo iré a comprobar su estado más tarde, ¿tienes algún otro reporte sobre la situación del recinto?"

"sí, Hokage-sama. Hemos encontrado algo inusual durante la comprobación de daños"

'supongo que se trata de la desaparición de Izumi Uchiha"

"¿Qué es?"

"bueno. Hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no parece haber indicios del cadáver de Izumi Uchiha… además…"

El viejo Hokage entrecerró sus cejas al escuchar que había otra situación inusual aparte de la desaparición de Izumi.

"dilo"

"se trata del cuerpo de Fugaku Uchiha. El cuerpo presenta una inconsistencia respecto a los demás cadáveres encontrados por todo el distrito"

El cuerpo del Hokage se tensó al imaginar lo peor.

"llévame al cadáver"

"¡sí!"

El Hokage siguió al anbu de cerca mientras comenzaba a tener sus sospechas, pero no podría concluir nada sin ver antes al cadáver del exlíder del clan Uchiha.

…

 **Una semana despues**

Una mano llena de sangre se aferró a una pequeña roca que sobresalía en su escarpado caminó hacia la cima. Había rastros de sangre que escurría hasta los hombros del niño que se aferraba sin fuerzas a cualquier roca, borde o mella en la superficie del profundo acantilado, solo era por su fuerza de voluntad que seguía escalando sin descanso. De no ser por la luz que veía a través de la brecha en la cima ya habría perdido la noción del tiempo.

El cansancio y el hambre amenazaban con dejar inconsciente a Naruto a cada metro que subía. Su garganta seca, su estómago vacío, el profundo sueño y cansancio, además de sus manos, ahora insensibles tras sentir dolor durante los días y noches anteriores. Eran un lastre pesado que hacían desear a Naruto soltarse para terminar con el interminable tormento que había iniciado hace días.

Pero, bajo ninguna circunstancia se podía permitir eso. Desde hace mucho tiempo que había sido incapaz de ver el fondo del acantilado desde su elevada altura, así que no era difícil imaginar el destino que le esperaba si se dejaba caer al vacío.

Tras una semana de continuo ascenso, la pequeña brecha que había visto al llegar se había expandido para ser mucho más ancha e infinitamente larga de lo que había percibido antes. Ahora sin importar cuanto torcía su cuello era incapaz de ver el final de la misma sin importar si veía a la derecha o hacia la izquierda.

Lo peor era que mientras más ascendía la fresca brisa se convertía más y más en un gélido viento que golpeaba sin piedad en su cuerpo. Las rocas que veía a esta altura estaban cubiertas con escarcha. Le daba miedo pensar que mientras más temblaba por el frio, entonces alguna roca se desprendería haciéndolo caer hasta el fondo.

Pero a pesar de todas las adversidades, daba una zancada tras otra con sus manos con la esperanza de finalmente alcanzar la cima. Solo un par de pensamientos que repetía constantemente en su cabeza lo mantenían consciente y con la voluntad suficiente para no rendirse y obligarse a sí mismo a continuar.

'Izumi nee-chan me necesita… Izumi nee-chan me necesita. ¡avanza! ¡avanza! ¡avanza!'

Tomó con fuerza la siguiente roca llena de una ligera capa de hielo en su camino a la cima, pero para su desgracia sus preocupaciones se habían vuelto finalmente realidad. La pequeña roca que había sujetado se había desprendido de la superficie donde estaba. Naruto comenzó a caer, pero él reacciono rápidamente invocando un kunai que clavó en la superficie, tratando de detener su caída.

Sin embargo, sus doloridas manos dejaron ir el kunai tras sentir una repentina ola de dolor. Naruto iba cayendo en la desesperación y trató de aferrarse con sus propias manos a la superficie usando chakra, pero debido al miedo que lo invadía uso más chakra del necesario y tras varios segundos de desgarrar la piel en las palmas de sus manos, se vio repelido a sí mismo de la superficie. No obstante, eso no logró nada más que causarle más sufrimiento.

Trató de crear clones para ayudarle a alcanzar una vez más la rocosa pared del acantilado, pero apenas logró crear un par de clones que no lo pudieron ayudar a alcanzar su objetivo debido a todo el chakra que había estado gastando constantemente en curar sus manos y en mantener su calor corporal para soportar el horrible frio al que había sido expuesto los últimos días.

En un último intento desesperado de librarse de una muerte segura y de fallarle a Izumi creó una cadena de chakra intentando clavar el extremo puntiagudo de la misma para evitar su caída, pero al intentar perforar en esta, solo atravesó una fina capa de hielo que evito que la cadena de chakra penetrara en la dura roca.

Naruto, al verse incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa y ver morir todas sus esperanzas cerró sus ojos, derrotado y enojado consigo mismo por no ser capaz de ayudar a Izumi como había prometido, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaba con el tercer Hokage por no cumplir su promesa de regresar a Konoha.

'todos… yo… lo siento. Lamento haberles fallado'

Las imágenes de sus personas preciosas pasaron por su mente. Ino, Hinata, el viejo Hokage, Teuchi, Ayame, Izumi y finalmente Itachi. Una melancólica sonrisa floreció en sus labios mientras un par de lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos.

Un intenso miedo lo invadió y abrió sus ojos. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacía la cima del acantilado negándose a morir. Pero era inevitable caer hasta el fondo, ya se había quedado sin opciones. Incluso comenzó a sentir como perdía la conciencia por la extremadamente alta velocidad a la que estaba cayendo.

Inesperadamente, un rayo de esperanza apareció. Naruto volvió a escuchar el estridente sonido que había oído hace una semana reverberando y haciendo un profundo eco a su alrededor. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio lo escuchara a pesar del fuerte sonido que percibían sus oídos al caer en picado.

A lo lejos distinguió una pequeña sombra que segundo tras segundo se volvía más y más grande al punto en que se volvió enorme. Pero tras esa sombra todo se oscureció, parecía que la luz que alcanzaba a penetrar el acantilado había sido eliminada escondiendo con ella la verdadera apariencia del ave que se acercaba a él.

Pocos segundos despues Naruto sintió que lo sujetaban con fuerza y detenían su caída en seco con el poderoso batir de las alas oscurecidas de la gigantesca ave. El aire que lo rodeaba se volvió caótico y Naruto sintió en un solo segundo como todo su ser se comprimía y sentía claramente como sus órganos y su sangre presionaban en su interior.

"¡haaa!"

¡Buuuargh!

Naruto vomito una gran cantidad de sangre tras sentirse terriblemente adolorido al detenerse abruptamente. Sus oídos, ojos y nariz también comenzaron a sangrar, denotando que el niño acababa de sufrir severas heridas internas.

Naruto vio como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse brumoso comenzando a caer inconsciente. Con su mente brumosa fue capaz de sentir que el ave lo apretaba más fuerte mientras trinaba con una enorme fuerza al comenzar a volar nuevamente, tras lo cual, el rubio finalmente perdió la conciencia.

…

"no te duermas chico permanece conmigo"

Naruto escuchó de manera entrecortada una fuerte voz femenina que trataba de llamar su atención. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que bajo él, solo había un enorme e interminable mar blanco, un alba eterna llena de hielo y nieve. Elevó su vista solo para ver unas enormes alas con plumas de un color azul claro plateado.

"no te duermas, de otra forma no sé si volverás a despertar, lo que has sufrido se…"

Se le nublo nuevamente la vista.

"…tampoco quiero que te congeles en este frio extr-…"

Pero Naruto solo escuchó palabras entrecortadas tras lo cual volvió a cerrar los ojos sin mostrar ningún indicio de que volvería a despertar. Su pequeño momento de lucidez había terminado.

…

Cuando Naruto volvió a abrir los ojos intentó levantarse, pero inmediatamente despues se sintió mareado y comenzó a vomitar, tras lo cual lo invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza junto a una profunda fatiga que lo obligó nuevamente a acostarse. Miró a sus manos y se sintió aún más enfermo al ver la extraña palidez que tenía su piel.

Naruto comenzó a moldear chakra y a comprobar sus heridas y se sorprendió por lo que había encontrado.

'mis piernas… ya no están…'

"así que finalmente despertaste"

Naruto volteó hacia el origen de la fuerte voz que lo llamaba. Se trataba de un ave majestuosa y gigantesca que lo miraba de cerca, pero se dio cuenta que no era la misma que lo había salvado de una muerte segura en el abismo.

Esta tenía el cuerpo lleno de plumas doradas y escarlata, completamente diferente a la criatura de plumaje azul plateado que había visto antes de caer inconsciente.

Era de una especie que Naruto no había visto antes, pero con tan solo verla y sentir su presencia y su disposición, el pequeño niño supo que estaba frente a un orgulloso noble; un rey destinado a gobernar el mundo.

"no te precipites, hemos curado tus heridas. Pero durante algún tiempo sufrirás de un poco de cinetosis, es inevitable despues de lo que sufriste"

"¿ustedes curaron mis piernas?"

"sí, también todas tus otras heridas"

'esto era lo que estaba buscando'

Naruto resistió para no derramar un par de lágrimas. A pesar de que sus probabilidades eran pocas, realmente había encontrado lo que buscaba.

"gracias… ¿podrías decirme quién eres?"

"me llamo Ikki. En una antigua era, en una diferente cultura nos llegaron a llamar los pájaros de cinabrio"

Naruto no entendió a qué se refería con sus últimas palabras, pero se limitó a recordar su nombre.

"yo soy Naruto, ¿d-donde está la otra… la que tenía el plumaje plateado y me salvo?"

"ella no suele vivir con nosotros, luego de ver que te comenzamos a curar se marchó nuevamente a su hogar. Pero eso no importa, chico, necesito saber cómo es que has llegado aquí y porqué has venido"

Tras escuchar sus palabras Naruto recordó el objetivo por el que había venido. Trató de levantarse nuevamente para saber sí le dejarían firmar el contrato de invocación con ellos. Pero nuevamente el fuerte dolor de cabeza y los mareos lo obligaron a volver a acostarse en cama o mejor dicho en el verde pasto en el que su cuerpo estaba tendido.

"yo realice el jutsu de invocación sin firmar un contrato para buscar mi convocatoria"

Los enormes ojos se entrecerraron. Su postura denotaba que no estaba contento con la respuesta.

"… ¿y por qué buscas una bestia de invocación siendo tan joven?"

Pero el estómago de Naruto se le adelantó antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta. Su estómago rugió tan fuerte que fue audible incluso para la gigantesca ave.

"¡jum!, no importa. Primero come algo y luego vuelve por donde viniste, mi clan no está dispuesto a firmar un contrato con un humano, todos ustedes son iguales. Ni siquiera tienes que agradecernos por salvar tu vida, será mejor para todos si nos olvidamos de todo esto"

Sin esperar la respuesta del niño, Ikki batió sus alas haciendo ademan de querer alejarse de él. Pero Naruto no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad tan fácilmente, a sabiendas de que no tendría una segunda oportunidad si dejaba ir a esta majestuosa criatura. Sobre todo, tras escuchar las palabras de esta.

Estiró un brazo y creó una cadena de chakra que se sujetó con firmeza en una de las patas de la criatura alada. A pesar de que no había comido por más de una semana y que se sentía muy enfermo, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Comenzaron a surcar los cielos, con Naruto colgando de su cadena de diamantina, negándose a dejar ir su esperanza.

"suéltame chico, ya te lo había dicho, nuestro clan no tendrá nada que ver con ustedes los humanos. El querer firmar un contrato de invocación con nosotros no es nada más que una mala broma"

"¡no puedo rendirme! Ya llegué tan lejos, así que no me voy a rendir. Por lo menos escúchame antes de que me descartes sin si quiera darme una oportunidad"

"¡jum! Te engañas a ti mismo si crees que te dejaremos firmar un contrato con nosotros, tus motivos no importan. Ciertamente es muy extraño que hayas podido llegar hasta nuestras tierras. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres un humano, por lo que no podrás hacerme cambiar de opinión, ahora suéltate antes de que me obligues a ser grosero"

"¡no lo hare!"

Naruto resistió con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de que el fuerte mareo y la fatiga lo invadieron nuevamente. Pero se dio cuenta de que el pájaro no estaba jugando al comenzar a descender al punto en que comenzó a arrastrarlo por el piso como si fuera un costal. Se golpeo constantemente, pero se negó a dejar ir su esperanza.

"suéltate, no quiero hacerte daño"

"¡nunca!"

"jum, tú me obligaste chico"

Se desviaron hacia un bosque cercano, Naruto se sujetó con más fuerza y reforzó con más chakra la cadena de diamantina que había heredado de su clan. Sin piedad su cuerpo comenzó a colisionar con algunos árboles en el bosque. Si tenía suerte golpeaba contra algunas ramas que se rompían cuando chocaba con ellas, pero en los peores casos colisionaba de frente con los gruesos troncos de los árboles, pero aun así se negó a dejar ir la cadena.

"¡haaa!"

"suéltate, solo te volverás a herir si sigues siendo tan necio"

Naruto escuchó la fuerte voz por encima de las copas de los árboles.

"¡no lo haría ni en tus sueños!"

Naruto paso todo el día siendo arrastrado y golpeado contra árboles, rocas e incluso en cierto punto fue sumergido en aguas profundas mientras colgaba de la pata del enorme pájaro que se negaba a detenerse. Estuvo a punto de ahogarse, pero se obligó a resistir.

El autodenominado pájaro de cinabrio estaba siendo bastante rudo con él, pero Naruto vio con claridad que no era malvado, de otro modo lo habría dejado ahogarse sin tomar altitud nuevamente para evitarlo. En caso de que fuera malvado ni siquiera lo hubiera curado para empezar.

En algún punto cuando la luna ya estaba en su cenit, Naruto escuchó un par de graznidos por encima de él y se dio cuenta de que era un par de aves parecidas a Ikki, solo que estas tenían sus plumajes de diferente tono y eran notablemente más pequeñas que Ikki. Solo compartían el tono dorado, que era común entre ellos.

Era maravilloso ver las combinaciones que tenían sus plumajes, una extraordinaria combinación entre el dorado con el bermellón. Ambas eran extrañamente parecidas al punto en que parecían un reflejo la una de la otra.

"¿no crees que ya es suficiente padre? Míralo, ya está muy herido"

"sí, sé que no te agradan demasiado los humanos, pero él es solo una pequeña cría"

Naruto los escucho claramente pues sus voces no eran exactamente lo que llamarías débiles. La primera, tenía un tono femenino y la segunda uno masculino.

"¡jum!, lo sé. Pero se niega a dejarme ir sin importar lo que le diga"

"¡por lo menos escúchame antes de negarte de esta forma!"

Replicó un terco Naruto. Un graznido enojado fue la única respuesta que escuchó antes de sentir que comenzaban a volar más alto.

"¡se acabó, se ha terminado mi paciencia!"

Repentinamente comenzaron a descender con una velocidad alarmante.

"¡espera padre no lo hagas!"

La voz femenina trató de detener a Ikki. Naruto vio con terror como descendía directamente hacia el piso antes de chocar con él y que todo se tornara oscuro.

…

Cuando despertó se encontraba sobre una sorprendentemente gruesa rama de un árbol. El sol ya había vuelto a salir y sus rayos golpeaban sus ojos obligándolo a entrecerrarlos para que no se lastimaran. Cuando intento levantarse se dio cuenta de que los mareos y la fatiga ya eran casi inexistentes, solo quedaba un ligero remanente de su malestar.

"¡oigan donde están, no se escondan!"

Gritó Naruto, pero no hubo señal de que hubiera cualquier criatura cerca . Su estómago volvió a gruñir y el pequeño niño aprovechó para finalmente comer algo. Cuando terminó la comida que había preparado de antemano en un pergamino de sellado se dispuso a retomar nuevamente la búsqueda de su bestia de invocación.

Escaló el árbol, feliz de haber recuperado la capacidad de circular chakra por sus piernas.

'que extraño, con todo el alboroto que hubo antes no tuve tiempo para pensar en esto, pero ¿cómo es posible que las heridas en mis piernas sanaran tan rápido? Incluso las heridas que me hice al colgar de la cadena de diamantina están completamente curadas. Definitivamente, tengo que convencer al jefe del clan que me deje firmar su contrato…'

"Izumi nee-chan solo espera un poco más, ya falta poco para que despiertes"

Con una gran sonrisa al llegar a la cima del árbol comenzó a buscar por todas partes cualquier indicio de vida. No encontró nada excepto un enorme incendio a lo lejos, a un par de kilómetros a las afueras del bosque en el que estaba.

Era lo único que había encontrado así que si se acercaba a la perturbación probablemente podría encontrar a alguien que lo ayudara a convencer al líder del clan de bestias de invocación a firmar el contrato.

En su camino notó algo extraño en las llamas. No se estaban expandiendo, no provocaban ningún humo y finalmente el tonó que tenían al arder. Estas eran completamente doradas a diferencia del usual color anaranjado rojizo. Sabía que el fuego podía cambiar su color dependiendo de ciertas condiciones, pero nunca había visto llamas con un color tan majestuoso como este.

Pero ni siquiera llegó a un kilómetro de distancia de ellas cuando el repentino e intenso calor le impidió seguir avanzando. Incluso a esta lejana distancia sentía que su cuerpo estaba siendo abrasado por las llamas, el calor lo invadía hasta el tuétano, era como si estuviese ardiendo por dentro.

Incapaz de soportar el sentimiento de ser quemado por dentro, retrocedió un par de pasos y misteriosamente a los pocos metros de distancia cualquier sensación de calor había desaparecido.

"fuuu, eso fue horrible"

En este momento deseaba tener afinidad al elemento agua para extinguir el fuego, pero sus afinidades eran de viento y de rayo. Si usaba el viento, solo avivaría más las llamas, y el rayo no serviría para nada en esta situación así que no le quedo más opción que retroceder y esperar encontrar a alguien.

Repentinamente las llamas que habían permanecido extrañamente estables hasta el momento tuvieron una ligera perturbación y en un instante se extinguieron como si no hubiesen existido desde el principio. No había ni un dejo de ceniza, el pasto aún mantenía un intenso color verde que denotaba lo vivo que seguía, incluso tras haber estado ardiendo bajo el intenso fuego dorado.

"¿¡pero que…!?"

Naruto vio que, a lo lejos, un ave se elevó a baja altura. Sorprendido, el niño comenzó a hacer escándalo tratando de llamar su atención. Se alegró al ver que había funcionado, y se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

Lo que no esperaba fue que esta lo cogería de su ropa elevándolo en el aire, desde esa altura Naruto se dio cuenta de que en el lugar donde había comenzado a volar esta ave había una gran área con pasto quemado, pero aun así era insignificante comparándola con el área entera que había estado en llamas. Volaron a una gran velocidad y entraron nuevamente al bosque del que Naruto había salido en un principio y finalmente lo dejó sobre el mismo árbol en el que había despertado.

"mi padre sigue enojado contigo, no deberías tratar de buscarlo de nuevo"

Naruto reconoció el tono de voz con el que hablo el ave. Se trataba de una de las dos que habían hablado con Ikki antes de que perdiera su conciencia. Era la que tenía una voz con tono femenino.

"no es mi culpa, él tomo esa actitud desde que le dije que estaba tratando de firmar un contrato de invocación"

"¿en serio?… fuuu, no es tan sencillo, mi padre ha visto lo peor de ustedes una y otra vez por incontables años, podría ser muy difícil tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. También te pido que no lo odies, él no es malo. Incluso lloró por ti luego de dejarte inconsciente"

'¿lloró por mí? Ese tipo es demasiado extraño'

"¿él es el líder de su clan?"

"sí"

Naruto dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

'esto no va a ser nada fácil'

"¿entonces en serio Ikki es tu padre?"

"sí"

Naruto miro con más atención al ave que lo había traído aquí. Debía de medir alrededor de 10 metros, bastante más pequeña que Ikki que parecía tener más de 25 metros de altura.

"¿y cómo te llamas?"

"¡soy Akemi! ¿y tú?"

Ella mencionó con efusividad su nombre como si estuviera feliz de que le hiciera la pregunta, casi como si le gustara presumir su nombre.

"yo soy Naruto, por cierto, ¿viste esas extrañas llamas?"

"sí…"

"¡fue increíble! nunca había visto nada parecido, esas llamas eran increíbles… y cuando se extinguieron parecía que no habían incinerado todo a su paso a pesar de lo caliente que estaban, solo una pequeña zona había sido quemada… ¿sabes por qué desaparecieron sin dejar rastro?"

"sí, perdí el control cuando me di cuenta de tu presencia. Perdí mi concentración y accidentalmente quemé un poco del pasto que estaba más cercano a mí. Por eso las extinguí antes de quemar aún más todo a mi alrededor"

"¿¡tu creaste esas llamas!?"

"sí, es natural ¿no lo crees?"

Ella vio la expresión incrédula en el rostro de Naruto y una duda surgió en su mente.

"¿acaso padre no te había dicho ya quiénes somos?"

Naruto se cruzó de brazos algo receloso al hablar de Ikki.

"bueno, mencionó algo sobre pájaros de cinabrio, pero no entendí a qué se refería… nunca había escuchado sobre algo parecido"

"hehe a padre le gusta ser misterioso. Esa era una antigua forma que usaban los humanos al nombrarnos en otra era… creó que esas personas se hacían llamar taoístas o algo así. No estoy segura, no me gusta demasiado la historia, es demasiado larga así que realmente no he prestado demasiada atención a mis lecciones. Hay partes que me gustan, pero la historia es tan larga que se acaba volviendo tediosa, son tantas eras como para memorizar todas correctamente"

Naruto se le quedo viendo confundido al escuchar un nombre que no había escuchado antes.

'¿Qué son los taoístas?'

"de todos modos en la era actual nos conocen como las legendarias aves fénix, ¿estas más familiarizado con ese término?"

"¡…!"

Akemi era visiblemente orgullosa de su raza mientras se burlaba de la incredulidad del sorprendido Naruto.

"¿¡de verdad ustedes son aves fénix!?"

Akemi se limitó a asentir exageradamente, casi como si estuviera presumiendo ser un fénix.

"creí que solo eran parte de un cuento de fantasía, una criatura que solo existe en mitos y leyendas"

"claro que somos fénix, ¿Qué habías pensado cuando te dije que padre había llorado por ti? Él te causó tus heridas, así que se hizo cargo de tu curación, mi padre no es nada mezquino como pareces pensar"

Naruto bajo su cabeza avergonzado, sus pensamientos habían sido completamente leídos por Akemi. Ella no parecía molesta con él, pero Naruto sabía que no debía de ser agradable que insultaran a tu propio padre a pesar de las circunstancias que envolvían su caso en particular. Aunque a su favor, él nunca dijo nada malo de Ikki, solo lo pensó.

Naruto trató de cambiar rápidamente el tema antes de que se pudiera sentir más avergonzado.

"oye, ¿sabes dónde está el fénix que me salvo en el acantilado? Tenía un plumaje azulado, creó que estábamos en una zona llena de hielo y nieve"

"…tengo mucha curiosidad sabes, desde que nací nunca he surcado los cielos de tu mundo. Toda mi vida la he pasado en este reino subsidiario, solo conozco a mi padre y a mis hermanos, ellos me han dicho un poco sobre sus experiencias, pero no es suficiente. Así que quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre tu mundo ¿está bien? A cambió te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Solo debes responder mis preguntas y yo lo haré con las tuyas, muy fácil ¿no lo crees?"

"sí, está bien"

"bueno. El fénix a la que te refieres es una de mis hermanas, se llama Feixue. Tienes suerte de que ella viva tan alejada de nosotros en las tierras de hielo y nieve, de otra forma habrías muerto sí ella no te hubiera salvado"

"¿por qué ella vive tan alejada y no junto a ustedes?"

"… bueno la vi hace poco cuando te trajo, pero realmente no la conozco tanto como a todos mis otros hermanos. Pero me han dicho que ella es la única que no usa realmente el fuego y que no lo cultiva en ella… incluso dicen que ella cultiva artes de hielo y que por eso vive en la tierra más fría dentro de nuestro reino subsidiario"

"¿y por qué…?"

"¡espera! es mi turno ahora"

Naruto asintió, a sabiendas de que él debía de responder las preguntas de Akemi como habían pactado antes.

"padre y mis hermanos me han dicho que ustedes viven en algo que llaman casas… nosotros vivimos en la naturaleza y no necesitamos algo como eso para vivir, dime cómo son"

'de todas las preguntas que me podría haber hecho, ¿me pregunta algo tan simple?'

Para Naruto que toda su vida había vivido en una aldea y que veía casas y pequeños edificios por todas partes, las había dado por sentado y cualquier interés en ellas había desaparecido pues no había nada de curiosidad sobre ellas en él, pero para Akemi que nunca había visto una y le eran desconocidas le provocaba mucha curiosidad saber cómo vivían los humanos al punto en que le era un misterio.

"bueno… te podría describir como son, pero creo que sería mejor si las vieras por tu cuenta"

"claro, ¿y cómo voy a hacer eso genio?"

Akemi lo miró con condescendencia como si estuviera viendo a un idiota. Naruto sintió la tentación de devolver el favor de alguna forma, pero se tranquilizó al saber que debía de estar en buenos términos con ella. Pues Akemi podría ser justo lo que necesitaba para convencer a Ikki de que le dejara firmar el contrato de invocación.

"realmente no soy muy bueno en genjutsu. Pero me obligaron a aprender algunas cosas sobre ello. Akemi, si sientes algo extraño no trates de resistirte, confía en mi te voy a mostrar cómo es una casa, incluso te mostrare como es mi aldea si así lo quieres"

"¡bien! ¡rápido, rápido! Enséñame como es tu aldea, enséñame tu mundo"

Naruto sonrió al ver lo ilusionada que estaba a Akemi. Parecía un niño pequeño a la espera de que le dieran un gran regalo. Lentamente la indujo a un genjutsu y observo con una sonrisa lo sorprendida que estaba al enseñarle el que él consideraba que era el mejor paisaje que podía haber en Konoha.

Se trataba de la aldea de la hoja durante el atardecer, observado desde la cima de la cabeza esculpida del cuarto Hokage, la cabeza esculpida de su padre.

"¡guau! ¡es hermoso! ¿aquí es donde vives?"

"sí, esta es mi aldea"

Akemi miraba maravillada a su alrededor, para ella esto era algo completamente nuevo y se encontraba extasiada al ser capaz de ver finalmente algo que siempre había deseado ver.

"¿esas cosas pequeñas debajo de nosotros son las casas donde ustedes viven?"

"sí"

Naruto hizo un sello de manos y se concentró para cambiar la ilusión que estaba mostrándole a Akemi. Realmente no era bueno en genjutsu, pero por lo menos era capaz de hacer correctamente algunas ilusiones con algo de esfuerzo. Aunque estaba seguro de que nunca podría hacer algo tan real como lo hacía Itachi, el genjutsu de su hermano era tan bueno que parecía incluso más realista que el mundo en el que vivía.

"mira. Este es mi hogar, yo vivo en uno de los apartamentos de este edificio"

"se ve bien… pero no se ve tan genial como había imaginado que sería tu hogar…"

"bueno mi apartamento no es la gran cosa, pero hay diferente tipo de casas donde las personas vivimos"

Naruto le mostró todo lo que recordaba y había visto hasta ahora en Konoha e incluso las casas de estilo más tradicional que había visto en Uzushio durante su viaje hace unos años. Akemi parecía muy feliz de observar la gran variedad de casas que le había mostrado Naruto y le pidió al rubio que le volviera a mostrar la primera ilusión del atardecer en konoha por el resto de su conversación.

Y de este modo Naruto y Akemi se la pasaron hablando sin parar, excepto cuando Naruto quería comer o beber agua; hablaron sobre todo lo que el otro deseaba saber durante el resto del día, la noche e incluso al día siguiente. Para cuando la noche volvía a caer, Akemi le pregunto la razón del por qué había sido tan insistente e inflexible con su padre sobre firmar el contrato de invocación de su clan.

Naruto no se negó, tras familiarizarse tanto con Akemi y finalmente desahogo todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado durante la masacre. Al principio se había negado a llorar con reticencia. Pero finalmente, tras su primera lagrima lloró a rienda suelta. Como si se tratara de un dique se hubiera roto, Naruto liberó todo su pesar en palabras y lágrimas que Akemi escuchó atenta.

Para sorpresa del rubio, la actitud de Akemi hacia él cambio en algún punto y lo dejo recostarse sobre ella mientras él le contaba con pesar por todo lo que había pasado antes de venir a las tierras de los fénix. Para cuando la luna había llegado a su cenit Naruto había terminado de contarle a Akemi sobre la masacre Uchiha y la razón por la que se vio obligado a buscar una solución por su hermana.

Naruto, tras la profunda fatiga que lo invadió tras derramar incontables lágrimas, finalmente se durmió. En parte por el cansancio y en parte por la calidez que sentía que desprendía Akemi hacia él al estar recostado sobre ella. Akemi cubrió con delicadeza el frágil cuerpo de Naruto con sus alas, protegiéndolo del frio viento nocturno.

Bajo sus ojos había dos ríos de lágrimas fluyendo constantemente tras escuchar la tragedia en la que se había visto envuelto Naruto. Lentamente levanto su cabeza y miro hacia el cielo.

'¿habrás escuchado todo eso, padre?'

* * *

 **Finalmente, un nuevo capítulo. Espero que no importe el 'ligero' retraso, que de cualquier forma parece ya no ser novedad :/ Pero la intención es la que cuenta y definitivamente tengo la intención de escribir este fic hasta el final :)**

 **Espero les guste la dirección en que esta yendo la historia, no esperaba que sería tan largo este capítulo sobre todo por que quería terminar con todo esto en un solo capítulo, pero como ven lo tendré que hacer en dos. Pues esto marcara el cambio más grande respecto al canon.**

 **Sin nada más por decir de momento. Los invito a dejar sus comentarios, dudas u opiniones, como siempre les estaré contestando por PM ;D. Tampoco dudes en darle a favorito o a seguir a este fic si ya te has leído hasta este punto.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Despótica prueba del fénix**

Sin que Naruto se hubiera dado cuenta, Ikki había escuchado casi desde el principio su conversación con su hija. El líder del clan fénix había cambiado su visión sobre el chico, pero aun así eso no era suficiente para hacerle cambiar su visión sobre los humanos.

Miles de millones de años de vida, así como la experiencia de pasar a través del ocaso de incontables eras había impregnado en su alma una visión absoluta e inmutable sobre los seres humanos. Pero la fuerza de los sentimientos puros del chico, así como la fuerza de sus lazos lo había impresionado.

Su cambio de visión sobre el chico fue suficiente para que le otorgara una sola y única oportunidad. Le dio un mensaje a su hija Akemi y se retiró para hacer las preparaciones necesarias.

Cuando Naruto despertó bajo la cálida protección de Akemi, esta majestuosa ave le dio una excelente noticia al rubio.

"prepárate Naruto-kun, mi padre va a probar si eres digno de firmar nuestro contrato"

"¡…! ¿es en serio?"

Preguntó un extrañado Naruto. A pesar de la negativa de Ikki el rubio no planeaba darse por vencido, ese concepto le era ajeno al chico. Pero sabía desde el principio por la actitud del orgulloso fénix que no le sería fácil. No obstante, tras desahogar sus penas con Akemi sorpresivamente Ikki había cambiado de opinión literalmente de la noche a la mañana.

Akemi solo asintió confirmándole al niño sobre la decisión de su padre. Naruto no podría estar más feliz con las buenas nuevas. Quería saber el motivo tras el cambio radical en la decisión de Ikki, pero no quería arriesgarse a preguntar y que el líder del clan fénix volviera a cambiar repentinamente de opinión.

Akemi le permitió montar en su espalda mientras surcaba los cielos en busca de su padre, no está de más el decir que fue una experiencia increíble para el rubio. Claro, ya había experimentado la sensación de volar en los vastos cielos, solo que hasta ahora todas y cada una de sus experiencias no habían sido especialmente placenteras.

Sin retraso alguno ambos volaron hacia el líder del clan fénix.

…

"Asi que finalmente llegaste"

Naruto se bajó de Akemi tan pronto como habían llegado al lugar donde los esperaba Ikki. Estaban dentro de una enorme cueva donde las místicas aves podían volar a sus anchas. Al fondo de la cueva los estaba esperando el líder del clan en un sitio rodeado de llamas doradas que iluminaba la enorme habitación al fondo de la cueva.

A diferencia del primer encuentro de Naruto con estas hermosas llamas, en esta ocasión no eran infernalmente calientes, sino que ahora solo era capaz de sentir una gentil calidez fluyendo por su cuerpo debido a estas llamas.

Naruto no sabía que decir y el ambiente se volvió incómodo. Aun así, el rubio seguía temeroso de decir cualquier cosa que hiciera cambiar de opinión a Ikki por lo que se negaba a hablar rotundamente.

"chico… he decidido darte una oportunidad de probar que eres digno de firmar nuestro contrato de invocación. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?"

"¡p-por supuesto!"

"bien, tu afinidad con el clan ya ha sido demostrada al instante en que el jutsu de invocación te trajo con nosotros, tu voluntad… con tu obstinación ante mi negativa"

"…"

"la fuerza de tus lazos me impresionó y sinceramente fue esta ultima la que hizo que cambiara de opinión, pero nosotros como el orgulloso clan fénix no dejaremos firmar nuestro contrato a un debilucho y mucho menos a alguien indigno. Así que quiero poner a prueba tu fuerza… y por sobre todo tu deseo de poder, este último es muy importante, pero…"

Naruto espero a que Ikki terminara lo que estaba diciendo, pero a pesar de que más de un minuto había pasado la majestuosa ave no dijo ni una palabra más mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si estuviese reflexionando algo para sí mismo.

"¡hum! espero que no me decepciones. Ven Naruto, muéstrate ante mi"

Los nervios invadieron al rubio. Sabía que con el temperamento de Ikki esta sería su única oportunidad, si fallaba debía de olvidarse de firmar el contrato de los fénix y también debería de buscar alguna otra forma de curar a Izumi.

"llego el momento… suerte Naruto-kun, si eres tú estoy segura de que podrás lograrlo"

Lo alentó la suave voz de Akemi tras él. Naruto caminó lentamente hasta estar frente a Ikki a solo unos pocos pasos de distancia.

"¡de rodillas!"

La autoritaria voz de Ikki sorprendió a Naruto, y antes de que este se diera cuenta, su cuerpo ya se había postrado ante Ikki como si este no tuviera otra opción más que obedecer las órdenes del rey de este mundo.

Al instante Naruto escuchó un estremecedor graznido en su cabeza y en ese momento los ojos del rubio fueron inundados por un mar ilusorio de llamas que lo tragaron completamente. Sus ojos perdieron su brillo y ahora yacía inmóvil sobre sus rodillas sin ningún signo de estar consciente de lo que ocurría en su entorno.

"no seas demasiado duro con él, padre"

Akemi dijo suavemente a Ikki como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor.

"…su éxito solo depende de él mismo y yo no puedo intervenir con esta prueba… pero si te soy sincero yo de verdad espero que el chico logre superar este reto, tal vez si lo guiamos nosotros esta era no tendrá que acabar como todas las anteriores"

"¡…!"

Akemi miró atenta al rubio como si no pudiera esperar a que este triunfará y se convirtiera en el dueño de su propio destino. Tanta era la atención que le tenía que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del débil susurro que emitió Ikki a su lado.

"suerte chico…"

…

Para cuando las llamas desaparecieron, Naruto se dio cuenta que ahora estaba completamente solo en una interminable oscuridad. Un par de ojos formados con fuego dorado aparecieron frente a él observándolo con atención.

"así que finalmente volvió a aparecer alguien digno"

"¿¡q-quién eres tú!?"

Sorpresivamente la voz que había escuchado no era la de Ikki sino la de un fénix femenino que tenía un aura incluso aún más majestuosa que la de Ikki, al punto en que parecía… divina.

"no es necesario que sepas quien soy, no por lo menos hasta que demuestres ser digno de recibir mi aprobación y bendición"

"¿…?"

"prepárate pequeño niño, he visto a través de Ikki y sé que ya has probado que tienes varias aptitudes, solo de falta demostrar tu verdadera fuerza y tu deseo de poder…"

Naruto engulló un gran trago de saliva. Estaba muy confundido con todo lo que le había pasado últimamente, pero el aura que provenía del ser frente a él lo hacía sentirse indigno de estar en su presencia por lo que no se atrevería a cuestionar a este fénix.

"ahora probare tu fuerza, la prueba será hecha tomando en cuenta tu edad y tu gran cantidad de chakra… esta prueba está diseñada para llevar más allá de sus límites a aquellos que quieren obtener mi favor. Solo alguien excepcional capaz de ir más allá de sí mismo puede pasar esta prueba, así que demuéstrame que Ikki no se equivocó contigo…"

Los ojos de fuego dorado se desvanecieron y el mundo alrededor de Naruto comenzó a cambiar frente a sus ojos. Un calor insoportable y opresivo invadió al cuerpo del rubio y enormes volcanes habían surgido a su alrededor, hirviente lava fluía cerca de él en enormes ríos y lagos de incandescente roca fundida que lo rodeaba.

Naruto tragó saliva, si iban a probar su fuerza, entonces era obvio que tendría que verse envuelto en un duro combate. Pero, si tenía que combatir en un lugar como este entonces era bastante probable que cayera en la hirviente lava. La piel de Naruto se erizó ante ese horrible final.

"no te preocupes, podrías decir que esto es un mundo ilusorio, así que cualquier daño que puedas sufrir aquí no se verá reflejado en tu verdadero cuerpo. Pero, todo lo que te pase en este mundo lo sentirás bastante real"

Naruto volvió a escuchar la voz del fénix femenino en su cabeza.

'¡rayos! Incluso si me dice que no le pasará nada a mi verdadero cuerpo, no es como si estuviera bastante entusiasta de sentir como es quemado y consumido mi cuerpo en la hirviente lava…'

"las reglas son pocas. Vence a todos tus oponentes y ganarás, si mueres o te ves incapaz de luchar más entonces perderás."

"¿¡incluso puedo morir!?"

El fénix siguió hablando como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta del pequeño niño.

"Es bastante simple, aparte de estas condiciones puedes pelear a tus anchas con todo lo que tengas… excepto por el chakra de la bestia en tu interior por supuesto, despues de todo no lo podrás usar más si aceptas firmar el contrato de invocación de los fénix"

"espera ¿Qué?"

Pero el fénix hizo caso omiso al perturbado niño. Pocos segundos despues brotaron llamas de uno de los ríos de lava y de él surgió un par de dragones híbridos con la forma de un cuerpo humano. Ambos estaban hechos de rocas volcánicas y sus articulaciones tenían lava ardiente que les permitían moverse.

Los dragones blandían enormes hachas cuya envergadura era más grande que Naruto mismo. El rubio sacó un kunai de los sellos en sus antebrazos e inhalo aire en sus pulmones moldeándolo con chakra mientras hacía una sucesión de sellos.

"Fuuton: Shinkuujin"

Exhaló el viento moldeado en sus pulmones y envolvió el kunai con chakra de viento incrementando el alcance de la hoja hasta que era cercano al alcance de una katana. En cuanto los dragones se habían alejado del río de lava Naruto se abalanzó en su dirección indispuesto a perder la iniciativa del combate.

Los dragones blandieron sus hachas con cortes amplios y poderosos tratando de detener el asalto del niño, pero Naruto los esquivó tomando ventaja de su pequeño tamaño y se infiltró en la defensa de uno de ellos. Ejecutó un corte ascendente sobre el pecho de uno de los dragones.

La hoja de viento penetró y se deslizó sobre el pecho del dragón. Antes de que pudiera continuar con su asalto, el segundo dragón sorprendió al rubio con un potente aliento de fuego que lo obligó a retirarse en el último segundo antes de ser carbonizado por las temibles llamas.

Una vez fuera de su alcance Naruto observó el corte que le había infligido a uno de los dragones. Sorpresivamente su corte potenciado con el chakra de viento no había hecho tanto daño como había pensado inicialmente. El corte era profundo, sí, pero no había cortado en dos al dragón. Sorprendente sabiendo que con este jutsu él era capaz de cortar fácilmente incluso a gruesas barras de hierro.

"sabía que esto no podía ser tan simple…"

Uno de los dragones saltó en dirección del rubio con su hacha por encima de su cabeza. Naruto se alejó de la zona de impacto del hacha en manos del dragón que caía en su dirección. El impacto del hacha, que había caído con una incomparable fuerza despótica levantó una gran nube de polvo que ocultó al dragón en ella.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su cuerpo y giró en el piso hacía su derecha en el último segundo justo antes de que el hacha del otro dragón le cortara en dos su cuello. Había perdido de vista al segundo dragón, pero afortunadamente sus aún imperfectas habilidades como ninja sensorial lo habían salvado.

Antes de que recuperara su equilibrio el primer dragón lo embistió con su enorme cuerpo de roca y el fuerte impacto lo mandó volando a un río de lava. A pesar de que el impacto había aturdido ligeramente al rubio y lo había hecho expulsar todo el aire en sus pulmones el pequeño niño ignoró el dolor, tal como le habían enseñado los agentes de raíz y respondió en un instante a la situación.

Invocó varias shuriken de los sellos en sus antebrazos y las arrojó a la otra orilla del río. Uso los alambres ninja en las shuriken para tirar con fuerza de ellos y de esa forma caer en una zona segura.

'ni siquiera me están dando un solo segundo para respirar'

Naruto vio incrédulo como el kunai que había invocado al principio de su combate caía al río de lava. El kunai se fundió al instante ante el insoportable calor al que fue sometido. Los dragones no perdieron el tiempo y le dieron persecución al rubio corriendo a través del río ardiente.

Sus cuerpos no eran afectados por la lava y no parecía que las rocas que conformaban sus cuerpos se fueran a fundir en cualquier momento.

"tsk, ya verán malditos"

Afortunadamente los dragones no eran tan veloces al correr por el río. Naruto comenzó a hacer una rápida sucesión de sellos de manos aprovechando el tiempo que tenía antes de que lo pudieran alcanzar. Pero los dragones se dieron cuenta y ambos le arrojaron sus hachas tratando de impedir que el rubio lograra acabar su jutsu.

El rubio saltó y haciendo una espectacular demostración de su habilidad y destreza giró en el aire evitando ambas hachas en el estrecho espacio horizontal entre ellas que de otra forma hubiesen cortado en dos su torso.

Al caer grácilmente sobre sus pies Naruto inhaló una gran bocanada de aire demostrando que incluso durante su excelsa maniobra no había parado ni por un segundo su rápida sucesión de sellos de mano. Era indiscutible que sus maestros le habían enseñado bastante bien en estos pocos años de entrenamiento espartano.

El aire que inhaló amenazó con sofocarlo por el calor que el niño había absorbido en sus pulmones. Aun así, se concentró en ejecutar imperturbable de forma perfecta su siguiente jutsu con el fin de hacer la mayor cantidad de daño posible a los dragones.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha"

Una gran hoja cortante de aire comprimido amenazaba beligerantemente con cortar a ambos dragones. Estos respondieron en un instante, uno de los dragones se sacrificó arrojando con toda su fuerza a su compañero de forma que no le afectara el jutsu y en un último intento de defensa el dragón antepuso sus brazos ante la hoja de aire.

El dragón que había sido arrojado en el aire rugió lleno de rabia mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto. Pero el niño solo sonrió confiado.

"tonto, esa era solo la distracción"

Al instante dos pequeñas rocas a ambos lados del chico estallaron en una nube de humo revelando que solo eran un par de clones de sombra transformados. La maestría que Naruto había alcanzado con los jutsus de clonación estaba en una liga que muy pocos podrían alcanzar en toda su vida.

Ambos clones giraban una shuriken en un dedo de cada mano y estas ya estaban imbuidas de chakra de viento con el jutsu shinkuujin que multiplicaba varias veces su alcance y cientos de veces su letalidad. Arrojaron con confianza sus shuriken hacia el dragón que había esquivado el shinkuuha y los shuriken cortaron todas las extremidades del dragón volviéndolo inofensivo con solo el torso y la cabeza intactos.

Naruto miró detrás del cazador que había sido convertido en presa y se sorprendió al ver que el dragón en el río aún tenía un brazo que no había sido cortado completamente y que, por ende, había protegido su torso de haber sido rebanado en dos.

Incluso el otro dragón que había sido dividido en varias partes parecía que no había muerto aún, pues su cabeza aún se movía y sus ojos centelleantes de fuego tenían la mirada fija en él mientras emitía gruñidos llenos de rabia.

"bastardos duros… ¡kuchiyose: raikō kenka!"

Naruto invocó varios shuriken que imbuyó en menos de un segundo con chakra de rayo y los arrojó al dragón en el lago paralizándolo el tiempo necesario para acabar con él de forma certera.

" ¡chicos, acaben con él"

Naruto comandó a sus clones mientras él se dirigía al dragón desmembrado.

"¡a la orden!"

Ambos volvieron a hacer el shinkuujin sobre otras shuriken y arrojándolas hacia el dragón lo segmentaron en varias partes incluso cortando su cabeza. Su cuerpo de roca se desmoronó sobre la lava hirviente en la que comenzó a fundirse el resto de su existencia en un instante.

El Naruto original invocó una chokutō y la imbuyó con chakra de rayo antes de clavarla en la cabeza del dragón desmembrado. Al instante todo lo que restaba de su cuerpo se desmoronó al igual que su compañero unos pocos segundos antes.

"fuuu, no fue tan difícil"

Sus clones coincidían con el comentario de Naruto, los tres se veían entre sí con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Pero la voz del fénix detuvo su celebración.

"no celebres tan pronto, tu prueba solo ha comenzado. Te dije que la prueba tomaría en cuenta tu edad… por lo tanto los enemigos aún no son tan fuertes. Sin embargo…"

Mientras Naruto escuchaba atento a las palabras del fénix vio nervioso que cuatro flamas habían surgido en distintos ríos que lo rodeaban a él y a sus clones. Y de estas estaban emergiendo un dragón de cada llama.

"tu enorme cantidad de chakra amerita una prueba de resistencia larga y tortuosa, además…"

Naruto frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que los dragones ahora blandían distintos tipos de armas. No solo eso, sino que sus cuerpos ahora estaban protegidos con ligeras armaduras de hierro que les daba una protección extra.

"con cada ronda que superes, el número de enemigos se duplicará y cada uno de los dragones de la siguiente etapa serán más fuertes que sus homónimos de la ronda anterior. Así que te aconsejo que no gastes demasiado chakra en las primeras rondas"

Los dragones se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y él los combatió junto a sus clones.

La segunda ronda de la prueba de fuerza había comenzado.

…

Akemi veía atenta al rubio, impaciente por ver el resultado que obtendría su nuevo amigo. En cambio, Ikki se mantenía estoico mientras dejaba fluir un dejo de alma que residía en él hacia el chico, se trataba de aquel fragmento de alma que había dado origen a su clan.

Ikki no podía intervenir en la prueba, él solo era un conducto para que aquel dejo de alma pudiera encontrar a un buen heredero. Tras varios millones de años en el blue pole star Ikki había encontrado a varios posibles herederos, pero ninguno había logrado pasar la prueba.

Una lástima en opinión de Ikki, pues la persona que saliera victoriosa podría heredar el dejo del alma de la existencia más noble que jamás hubiese existido en la memoria del antiquísimo fénix. Y, posiblemente, esta se convertiría en la persona que detendría el eterno ciclo de muerte y destrucción que había presenciado innumerables veces la majestuosa ave.

Más de dos horas habían pasado desde que la prueba había comenzado y el rubio no mostraba indicios de que despertaría pronto. Ni siquiera Ikki sabía la naturaleza real de la prueba pues él no tenía ninguna calificación para evaluar a los posibles herederos, no si era comparado con aquel fénix. Y, al igual que su hija él debía de observar atentamente a Naruto para saber el resultado que este obtendría.

…

Naruto respiraba agitado tras haber derrotado a los dragones de la quinta ronda. Su cuerpo mostraba heridas ligeras, que de no haber esquivado parcialmente las armas de los dragones a tiempo estas serían heridas graves que lo podrían haber dejado al borde de la muerte. El grupo de clones sobrevivientes se encontraban igual o más agitados que el rubio.

Había creado tres clones por cada dragón en esta ronda, pero aun así solo 7 clones habían sobrevivido tras el arduo combate.

"haaa… por favor dime que ya terminamos…"

Pero la voz del fénix no respondió al agotado Naruto, en cambio 64 llamas que ya le eran muy familiares al rubio aparecieron en los ríos de lava.

"no importa… puedo seguir con esto todo el día"

Naruto sonrió confiado en sí mismo. Afortunadamente para él, el jutsu clones de sombra le daba una ventaja en la prueba. La ventaja de no ser abrumado por el número de enemigos. El único problema era que Naruto ya comenzaba a sentir claramente como su chakra había estado disminuyendo de forma exponencial tras cada ronda que superaba.

A pesar de que no eran demasiados dragones, la fuerza potenciada de estos junto a sus números ya debería de ser suficiente para superar fácilmente a una poderosa legión de fuertes guerreros y aplastarla bajo su furia.

Pero, para sorpresa del rubio la sexta ronda no constaba solo de un ejército de dragones duplicados y potenciados. Dos penetrantes graznidos partieron el cielo y dos de los volcanes tuvieron una fuerte erupción que hizo temblar el suelo bajo los pies de Naruto.

Pero estos no habían expulsado grandes cúmulos de roca volcánica sino a dos enormes fénix de cuerpo llameante que emergieron de los volcanes en sus cercanías. Este infierno ardiente no paraba de darle sorpresas al rubio.

Los dragones se precipitaron hacia Naruto y blandieron sus armas con maestría como sí las gruesas armaduras metálicas en sus cuerpos no fuesen ni un poco pesadas para ellos. Naruto creó clones de sombra triplicando sus números en contra de los dragones, pero ni siquiera habían comenzado un contraataque cuando dos grandes bolas de fuego diezmaron a los clones del flanco izquierdo acabando en un instante una tercera parte de los clones.

Los fénix en el cielo habían sido responsables de aniquilar gran parte de su ejército de clones, y si Naruto no hacía algo pronto era seguro que estos fénix le harían la vida imposible durante la batalla por sus ataques a distancia. No se lo pensó dos veces y uno de sus clones lo lanzó alto en el cielo.

"¡bunshin taiatari!"

Creó un clon que lo tomó de su ropa y lo lanzó con toda su fuerza aún más alto, y luego de ese clon, y otro, y otro en una sucesión continua. Creando una ascensión en dirección de los fénix.

Los clones que ya habían sido utilizados descendieron sobre los dragones en un asalto aéreo, ninguno de los movimientos de Naruto fue desperdiciado. Asi debía de ser, pues de otra forma solo estaría agotando sus reservas de chakra inútilmente.

Aunque los fénix se alejaban de él volando en distintas direcciones, la técnica improvisada de Naruto al usar sus clones le daba cierta libertad mientras era lanzado hacia ellos una y otra vez. A pesar de que los fénix estaban tomando distancia de él constantemente, no detenían el asedio contra sus clones en el campo de batalla que estaban perdiendo números más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

Cuando Naruto estuvo cerca de uno de los fénix, aprovechó y uso sus cadenas de diamantina para atraparlo, la cadena brotó de su mano derecha y logró envolverla sobre el cuerpo y una de las alas de un fénix.

Sin poder usar ambas de sus alas el fénix comenzó a caer en picada llevándose consigo al rubio, Naruto sintió que su mano comenzaba a quemarse al calentarse la cadena que lo sujetaba a la llameante ave, pero se negó a dejarla ir.

El fénix que caía junto a él emitió un graznido llenó de ira, y al voltear su pico hacia él llamas ardientes se precipitaron hacia el rubio y una potente ola de llamas cambio el color de los cielos mientras envolvía a Naruto con ella.

"¡haaaaaaa!"

Un gemido lleno de dolor resonó en el campo de lava y todos los clones que peleaban contra los dragones desaparecieron pocos segundos despues. Naruto sintió cada fibra y cada célula de su cuerpo arder bajo el opresivo calor de las llamas enfurecidas del fénix.

Una inigualable y constante tortura doblegaba el espíritu del niño y lo tentaba a soltar a la enfurecida ave para que terminara de sentir como se consumía su cuerpo en el fuego. Pero, al recordar a Izumi se negó a hacerlo y en cambio apretó aún más fuerte su agarre sobre la cadena ardiente.

'¡este dolor no es nada!'

Estiró su brazo izquierdo y otra cadena de diamantina salió disparada oculta entre las llamas hacia el fénix que no se dio cuenta de la artimaña. La potencia con la que fue disparada bastó para que la punta de la cadena atravesara el pico del ave e incluso su cabeza.

Las llamas que lo conformaban dejaron de arder al instante desvelando un cuerpo oculto de roca volcánica al igual que el de los dragones. El chico sintió alivio al sentir como su piel había dejado de arder bajo las llamas infernales. Usó las cadenas para moverse en el aire hacia el cuerpo del fénix muerto y montó la gran masa de roca durante su caída.

El ojiazul se revisó a sí mismo y no pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo al ver las horribles quemaduras que recorrían su cuerpo. Su traje estilo anbu, que había comenzado a usar debido a su admiración por Itachi estaba hecho jirones y chamuscado… o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él.

"¡…!"

Naruto miró incrédulo al dorso de sus manos y sus brazos.

"...l-las protecciones metálicas se fundieron a mi piel"

Trató de removerlas, pero la punzada de dolor de su dolorida piel lo hizo retractarse de sus acciones.

"no debí de ser tan temerario al enfrentarme al fénix…"

Mientras se lamentaba mirando al par de piezas metálicas en el dorso de sus manos distinguió el reflejo de algo que se acercaba rápidamente sobre él en la orilla del brillante metal. La furia rugió en su interior indignado y frustrado con la situación en la que se encontraba.

Rápidamente invocó una shuriken y uso su chakra de viento para imbuirla con él.

"¡fuuton: shinkuujin!"

Se giró en cuanto terminó de preparar el shuriken con su jutsu. El fénix graznó sorprendido y abrió ampliamente su pico preparándose para quemar a Naruto al igual que su derrotado compañero. Incluso extendió sus alas para distanciarse del niño que seguía cayendo sobre su pareja derrotada.

"ni siquiera lo pienses bastardo. ¡toma esto!"

Lanzó la shuriken con toda su fuerza esperando que rebanara limpiamente al fénix. Su oponente acababa de desplegar sus alas para detener su caída, por lo que le sería imposible cambiar de dirección a tiempo para evitar la shuriken. Sabía que sería innecesario usar más chakra en un enemigo vencido pero la llama de la furia en su interior no le permitió pensar fríamente.

"eso no es todo maldito… ¡shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Más de 100 shuriken imbuidas con el shinkuuha aparecieron junto a la original y rebanaron al fénix en múltiples piezas tan pequeñas que no valía la pena tomarlas en cuenta más. Pero no era suficiente para calmar al niño.

Naruto se percató de que estaba a punto de caer sobre un rio de lava donde ya lo esperaban múltiples dragones por la zona donde caería, sus clones habían matado a varios dragones, pero aun había un poco más de la mitad esperando para tener la oportunidad de matarlo.

Invocó la Wadō Ichimonji y saltó hacia una zona sin lava. Un dragón ya lo estaba esperando con los ojos llenos de sed de sangre, Naruto blandió a Wadō y evadió el ataque de lanza del dragón por un pequeño margen y apuñalo directo al ojo del dragón penetrándolo hasta la empuñadura de la Wadō matándolo al instante.

Su cuerpo se desmoronó y Naruto se paró firmemente sobre los restos de la existencia del dragón muerto. El niño escuchó rugidos de furia de los dragones que lo habían visto matando a uno de sus compañeros y se abalanzaron hacia el niño.

"¡vengan si se atreven bastardos!"

La Wadō era un arma tan excelsa que no había hecho falta imbuirla en chakra para aumentar su letalidad, por si sola había sido suficiente para penetrar sin resistencia en la dura roca volcánica que solo había recibido un ligero corte con el kunai con shinkuujin. Naruto no se atrevía a pensar en su letalidad con chakra en ella.

"¡raikō kenka!"

La hoja de la Wadō se ilumino con rayos formados con el chakra de Naruto. Para cuando el primer dragón lo había alcanzado el niño realizó un corte transversal que iba directo hacía la espada de acero del dragón.

La hoja en manos de la bestia entro en contacto con la Wadō, pero para sorpresa de ambos espadachines, esta no resistió ni un segundo contra la katana del niño, fue partida en dos como sí se tratase de mantequilla siendo cortada con un cuchillo caliente.

Pero Wadō no se detuvo ahí y cortó en dos la gruesa armadura de acero y al dragón que la portaba limpiamente de un solo tajo. El más sorprendido fue Naruto, pues esta era su primera vez blandiendo a Wadō desde que Shuusui le había permitido llevársela con él, sabía que era un arma excelente pero no sabía que lo era a tal grado tan exagerado.

El niño no tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de su sorpresa pues los demás dragones seguían acechándolo. Ignoró el dolor que le producían sus quemaduras y se movió como si no estuviese herido en lo más mínimo.

Naruto dio corte tras corte cada vez que llegaba un dragón tras otro. Pero sin que se percatara un dragón se le acerco por la espalda y movió con fuerza su gran martillo de guerra hacia él. Para cuando Naruto vio por el rabillo de su ojo que un grueso objeto se movía hacia él ya era muy tarde.

Trató de esquivarlo, pero simplemente le era imposible. El martillo de guerra dio un tiránico golpe aplastante a la parte superior del brazo derecho del rubio que salio volando y que cayó como un pájaro con un ala rota sobre dura roca volcánica.

Su conciencia se nubló meramente por el profundo dolor por el que estaba pasando.

"¿quieres rendirte? No te criticare si lo haces, muchos ya lo hubieran hecho tras ser quemados por todo su cuerpo por el ardiente fuego… has mostrado que eres más fuerte que cualquier otra persona a tu edad, eso es suficiente para que estés orgulloso de ti mismo"

La voz del fénix femenino animó al rubio para rendirse y que así dejase de sufrir. Naruto frunció su ceño, esas palabras eran tentadoras… pero no había forma de se rindiera, él mismo nunca se perdonaría si lo hacía.

"deja de bromear. Incluso si dices que ya he mostrado ser fuerte, no significa que ya he pasado la prueba ¿acaso no es cierto?"

"… incluso si eso es cierto, tu cuerpo ya es incapaz de seguir. Tan solo mira el lamentable estado en que te encuentras"

"¿acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Es que no ves que aún soy capaz de levantarme y pelear?"

"…"

Naruto, estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, pero aun así sujetaba con fuerza a Wadō Ichimonji que ya había dejado de ser iluminada con rayos. Con su mano izquierda que aún sujetaba la katana trató de levantar su cuerpo que se sentía tan pesado como una montaña.

Su mano derecha… ni siquiera era capaz de sentirla, el dolor había dejado su brazo, pero del mismo modo lo hizo cualquier indicio de la existencia de este. Tras un tortuoso esfuerzo logró arrodillarse, su cabeza le daba mil vueltas por segundo mientras que solo era capaz de escuchar un agudo zumbido de sus oídos. Un gusto acre y dulzón con un toque de sabor a hierro lleno su boca antes de escupir una gran bocanada de sangre.

Miró hacía su brazo y se alegró de ver que este aún seguía en su lugar, aunque parecía más un triste remedo de brazo, una pulpa de sangre unida a su hombro que conectaba a su inerte mano por debajo de esta pulpa sanguinolenta.

A lo lejos vio al dragón con el martillo de guerra con un semblante muy distinto al del resto. Era como sí se estuviese burlando de su desgracia con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro. Pero la pesadez de su conciencia le hacía imposible sentir odio hacia su enemigo.

Estaba tan cerca de terminar esta ronda hasta que ese bastardo le había arruinado todo su esfuerzo y por lo que había estado luchando hasta ahora. Pero afortunadamente no se había desmayado y mientras aún tuviera un hilo de conciencia por pequeño que este fuera mantendría la esperanza de vencer esta prueba.

Aun por pequeñas que fuesen sus posibilidades no importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar, lo haría gustoso para completar esta prueba. ¿hacer un contrato con los fénix? No. A Naruto ni siquiera le importaba si no le permitían firmarlo, mientras que lograra curar a Izumi sería feliz sin importar todo el dolor que le hiciesen pasar en esta prueba.

Se levanto con sus piernas temblorosas y corrió hacia los últimos 5 dragones que le quedaban, levantó con una sola mano a Wadō y esta volver a iluminarse con centelleantes rayos.

"¡haaaa!"

Se abalanzo sin miedo hacia ellos mientras su brazo derecho colgaba inútil de su hombro. Para cuando Naruto recuperó un poco más de lucidez vio cuatro de los dragones con sus cuerpos ya desmoronados en el suelo, si le preguntasen como lo había hecho ni él mismo lo hubiera sabido explicar.

Un último enemigo quedaba en pie. Era el dragón con el martillo de guerra, el dragón y Naruto que respiraba agitadamente se veían con odio el uno al otro. El dragón rugió tratando de intimidar al rubio antes de atacar.

Pero Naruto no le permitió que se le acercara ni siquiera a más de 15 metros de él. Tan pronto como el dragón estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el rubio circuló su chakra de una manera que ya le resultaba familiar y ocho cadenas de diamantina emergieron de su estómago.

Las cadenas penetraron al dragón con sus puntas. Y se enredaron en sus miembros atándolo firmemente inmovilizándolo. Entonces Naruto arrojó con fuerza a Wadō hacía el pecho del dragón. Grandes grietas se formaron en su cuerpo donde había sido penetrado con la katana.

"esto es lo que te mereces maldito. ¡haaaa!"

Con todas sus fuerzas Naruto tensó las cadenas y estas jalaron en todas direcciones los miembros del dragón. Tras varios segundos de forcejeo las grietas en el pecho del dragón se extendieron por todo su cuerpo hasta que este no pudo soportar más y fue fragmentado por la mera fuerza de las cadenas del rubio.

Las cadenas desaparecieron y el niño se desplomó de agotamiento, el efecto de la adrenalina que lo había invadido desde que había sido quemado por el fénix comenzaba a cobrarle factura. Se arrastró en el piso hasta que tuvo a Wadō en sus manos.

Una vez que el peso de la katana se asentó en sus manos. Naruto parecía convencido de su victoria, pequeños sollozos y lágrimas se le escaparon contra su voluntad mientras miraba al filo de la katana.

"Izumi nee-chan solo espera un poco más… ya pronto podrás despertar"

Un estruendoso sonido de un volcán llamó la atención del rubio, el pánico invadió su corazón por una sospecha. Cuatro volcanes comenzaron a tener una erupción más grande que la anterior y al girar su cabeza hacía los lagos confirmó la sospecha que comenzaba a aterrorizarlo pues 128 llamas ardían sobre este lago anunciando la llegada de otra ola de enemigos.

Su corazón latía como loco tras la cruel revelación que acababa de tener.

"¡están locos! ¡definitivamente locos! ¿¡quién rayos podría superar algo como esto!? Esto ya no es una prueba, es simplemente el juego de un sádico que quiere ver roto el corazón y las esperanzas de los retadores"

"…"

El fénix no se dignaba a responderle.

"¡contéstame! ¡venga, contéstame y dime que solo te querías divertir viéndome sufrir!"

Lágrimas de impotencia inundaban las mejillas del pequeño niño. Por la dificultad de la ronda anterior además de la presencia de dos fénix extras en ella, Naruto sin duda creía que finalmente había superado la primera prueba, solo para que la cruel realidad lo hiciera chocar con otro muro aún más difícil de superar. No, que simplemente se veía imposible, y más en su estado actual.

Era imposible que la frustración no lo invadiera ante tal terrible situación.

Graznidos de fénix y rugidos de dragones fueron la única respuesta cruel para el niño que yacía agotado con la katana en su mano. Una séptima ronda lo esperaba, y esta lo aplastaría si él no era capaz de superarla.

* * *

 **cof cof cof ¿qué debería decir tras tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic? :p**

 **Pues bueno, principalmente una sincera disculpa por no actualizar pronto, había planeado publicar este capítulo el fin de semana como siempre hago pero decidí que ya habían esperado mucho para un nuevo capítulo así que decidí publicarlo en cuanto lo acabe de escribir. Además de que no avance tanto en trama como había planeado al comenzar a escribir este capítulo... supongo que quería comer más de lo que podía por así decirlo...** **Pero igual no creo que le hubiera hecho justicia a la dificultad de esta prueba si no me explayaba tanto como lo hice en este... con esperanza podremos acabar el arco de los fénix en el siguiente capitulo y avanzar más en la historia.**

 **Cabe aclarar que esta idea no es completa y originalmente mía, me base en una obre que me gusta mucho y que les diré su nombre en el siguiente capítulo para que no se puedan spoilear... sí hay alguien que sepa a donde voy con este arco de los fénix o de donde me insíre pueden comentármelo por PM para evitar hacer spoilers a los demás. xD**

 **Y, pues eso sería todo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier opinión, pregunta o sugerencia déjenmela en sus comentarios, como siempre les estaré contestando por PM. Sí ya leíste hasta este punto de la historia no dudes en darle click a seguir o a favoritos pues créeme que esta historia no quedara escrita a medias, sin importar el tiempo que me tome acabarla (lo que no quiere decir que siempre tardare en actualizar) xD**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

 **El gran dragón rojo**

La ardiente lava discurría por la superficie inclinada de los volcanes y una solitaria silueta bañada de un espeso líquido escarlata se distinguía entre la ceniza y las rocas volcánicas del terreno. Esta silueta le pertenecía a Naruto que yacía inerte sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

La palidez en su rostro no hacía nada más que sugerir que ya no le quedaba más sangre corriendo por sus venas. Y aun así sus ojos mantenían un leve brillo que se negaba a desaparecer a pesar del crítico estado en el que se encontraba.

Su mano izquierda sostenía una hermosa katana, no era que aún tuviera fuerza para sostenerla, sino que sus fibras musculares habían permanecido tensas, casi como si estuvieran petrificadas. Su mano derecha… era sádicamente difícil de describir, simplemente se trataba de un amasijo de carne y sangre que no se podían distinguir la una de la otra.

Increíblemente había logrado superar un par de oleadas más de enemigos. En la última ronda se había tenido que enfrentar a 512 dragones y 16 fénix. Había logrado superar la insana horda de bestias, pero ya no le quedaba ni una sola onza de chakra. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le daban punzadas interminables de dolor. También tenía varios huesos rotos y dislocados por todo su cuerpo, demasiados como para ser contados.

"muy pocas personas han logrado llegar hasta la última ronda de la prueba de fuerza, te concederé unos pocos minutos más de descanso antes de que comience la última ronda, descansa tu cuerpo y tu mente… aunque dudo que ese tiempo te sea de mucha ayuda en tu actual estado"

"estas locas, ¿lo sabías?"

La terrible realización le dio escalofríos a Naruto, pero ya no tenía fuerzas ni para reprocharle al fénix que lo había estado observando todo el tiempo durante su 'prueba'.

"Si esto te ayuda, te diré lo que te espera"

"…"

"una fuerza imparable te enfrentará y la victoria inalcanzable parecerá incluso aunque no dudes al entregarte en sacrificio. El gran emperador dragón debes retar, pues él es libre de comandar a miles de huestes sin final, y el combate no parará hasta que el corazón del tirano deje de latir. Aprovecha el tiempo concedido y supera esta primera prueba a la que te has sometido… Suerte pequeño niño, ya estas cerca"

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y se concentró en tratar de recuperar la mayor cantidad de chakra que pudiera antes del combate. Mientras fuera capaz de empuñar una de las reliquias de su clan y usar sus cadenas de diamantina no perdería la esperanza de superar esta última ronda. De hecho, dudaba que hubiera podido llegar tan lejos sin el legado de su clan.

…

Sus niveles de chakra apenas estaban cercanos al 7% de su capacidad, pero eso ya era suficiente para que no estuviera completamente indefenso. Lo que más le preocupaba era su cuerpo pues dudaba que lo pudiera mover en su actual estado.

Usar chakra médico para curar sus heridas solo sería contraproducente, su cuerpo no se curaría lo suficiente como para combatir y sus limitadas reservas de chakra se acabarían si intentaba hacer una locura como esa.

Su mejor curso de acción era acumular tanto chakra como pudiera y soportar con fuerza el dolor, en cuanto a la movilidad de su cuerpo… ya tenía una idea para lidiar con eso.

Pasaron otros 5 minutos y finalmente un atronador bramido que amenazó con reventar los tímpanos del rubio, anunció el comienzo de la siguiente y última ronda.

'Aquí viene'

La tierra se partió en dos y un abismo surgió, varias decenas de volcanes fueron tragados por el abismo como si no fueran más que pequeños cúmulos de tierra.

Una garra de un color rojo escarlata tan grande como una pequeña montaña emergió a la superficie, inmediatamente otra apareció y de entre ellas se elevaba una enorme cabeza de dragón.

Naruto sabía que este sería su reto final, sí lograba superar a la gigantesca bestia estaría un paso más cerca de completar su objetivo. Necesitaba levantarse, pero sabía que su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerza para ponerse en pie, era aquí cuando debía aplicar su plan de combate.

Las cadenas de diamantina emergieron desde su pecho y comenzaron a enredarse por sus piernas y brazos dando decenas de vueltas alrededor de ellas, los extremos se clavaron en sus pies y manos, pero Naruto resistió el dolor, esto era insignificante con el resto de las heridas en él.

Su cuerpo se comenzó a mover de forma mecánica como si se tratase de una marioneta controlada por varios hilos hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente erguido.

Mientras se obligaba a moverse mediante las cadenas su cuerpo emitía grotescos sonidos de sus huesos crujiendo constantemente y Naruto solo podía sentir dolor imparable de todas partes de su cuerpo.

El dragón ya había salido completamente del abismo en toda su imponente envergadura. El gran dragón rojo, con un cuerpo de roca incandescente rugió e inmediatamente una gran horda de cientos de soldados dragón emergieron de la lava ante el llamado de su rey. Naruto manipuló las cadenas de tal forma que su cuerpo se pudiera mover gracias a estas.

No estaba interesado en malgastar el poco chakra que había logrado acumular en el tiempo que le regaló el fénix. Pelear contra hordas de dragones híbridos solo sería una acción que solo un tonto se atrevería a hacer.

Pero las huestes de dragones híbridos no estaban dispuestas a dejar que el niño llegase a su emperador. Y los híbridos más cercanos se interpusieron en el camino del rubio.

Naruto no se detuvo y usó un poco de chakra de rayo en su katana para dar cortes limpios a los dragones incluso con sus gruesas armaduras de acero. Si el rubio hubiese sabido que el filo de la Wadō era tan letal no hubiese desperdiciado demasiado chakra al principio y tal vez nunca habría llegado a este estado tan lamentable para empezar.

Debía reconocer que el fénix le había dado un buen concejo al principio de la prueba, era culpa de él, el haber tomado tan a la ligera sus palabras.

Los imponentes dragones fueron eliminados con presteza. El niño despejó su camino y se dirigió hacia el gran dragón rojo sin ningún obstáculo en su camino.

El gigantesco emperador dragón no le temía a Naruto y lo mostró al moverse él mismo hacia el pequeño niño. Cada zancada por lenta que fuese lo hacía avanzar cientos de metros y en poco tiempo cubrió la enorme distancia entre ellos.

La cabeza del dragón era tan grande que dejaba en vergüenza las cabezas talladas de los Hokages en su aldea, estaba tan cerca de él que si el niño estirase su mano fácilmente podría tocar a la imponente criatura. Y aun así su oponente no tenía ni la más mínima intención de atacarlo, para él no era más que una diminuta hormiga incapaz de representar una amenaza.

Aprovechándose de la confianza del dragón Naruto manipuló las cadenas para que su cuerpo diera un gran salto. Con un gran esfuerzo saltó a varios metros de altura.

El chico usó chakra para adherir sus pies a la superficie con enormes escamas ardientes. Soportó el dolor de sus pies descalzos al sentir que estaban siendo quemados. Y corrió hacia la zona por encima de los ojos tratando de llegar a alguna zona frágil y atacar desde ahí.

El dragón seguía inmóvil, incapaz de sentir la menor amenaza de él. En cambio, observaba todas las acciones del chico como si se estuviese divirtiendo con sus risibles e inútiles acciones.

Naruto llegó tan pronto como pudo a los ojos de la bestia. El dragón lo observaba de una forma que parecía estar aburrido. El rubio forzó su cuerpo de tal forma que imprimió toda su fuerza en una sola estocada con la Wadō tratando de perforar el globo ocular de su enemigo.

No importaba que tan fuerte fuera su cuerpo, el niño sabía que siempre existirían puntos débiles que podía explotar.

El globo ocular explotó al ser violentamente penetrado y el niño no se podía creer que verdaderamente había sido capaz de herirlo tan fácilmente, era como si el gran dragón rojo se hubiera dejado hacer daño sorpresivamente.

Grandes bramidos llenos de furia llenaron la zona volcánica. El rubio trató de volver a atacar y hacer más daño antes de que el dragón tomara represalias.

Trató de clavarle la Wadō imbuida con chakra de atributo rayo en su cabeza, pero al tratar de penetrar en las escamas incandescentes su estocada fue parada en seco al entrar en contacto con estas.

Todo su brazo, desde la mano al hombro fueron entumecidas por el retroceso de su ataque y como si no fuera suficiente la escama no tenía ni un ligero rasguño en su superficie.

'¡i-imposible!'

El dragón movió su cabeza de tal forma que Naruto salió volando a cientos de metros de altura.

"¡aaah!"

Antes de que el niño pudiera actuar vio al gigantesco cuerpo del gran dragón rojo volando hacia él y entonces giró sobre sí mismo golpeándolo con su cola con una fuerza despótica.

La poca sangre que le quedaba corriendo por sus venas había corrido de forma inversa por la velocidad de la caída provocándole un gran dolor.

El niño cayó cientos de metros en un par de segundos y chocó con tanta fuerza que formó un cráter en el suelo. Incluso había caído sobre un par de híbridos que habían muerto por el impacto.

Al igual que los híbridos, sus órganos internos y externos amenazaron con hacerse pedazos. Varios vasos sanguíneos en sus ojos explotaron llenando sus escleróticas de manchas de sangre, aunque Naruto no fue realmente capaz de notarlo directamente, excepto tal vez porque ahora todo se veía borroso.

El niño sintió como su voluntad se resquebrajaba en tantas piezas como el resto de los huesos en su cuerpo que fueron rotos en cientos de pedazos con el impacto. El miedo y la impotencia una vez más lo hacían desear rendirse para detener tanto dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero antes siquiera de que pudiera tomar una decisión el gran dragón rojo lo atacó con un aliento de fuego tan tiránico que parecía el fuego del mismo Muspel.

"¡haaaaaaa!"

Desde el interior del cráter se oía un llanto capaz de helar hasta el corazón más indiferente del mundo.

'¿es este el fin?'

Naruto siempre fue despreciado e incluso golpeado injustamente en su aldea desde que era pequeño. Luego había tenido entrenamientos inhumanos donde el dolor era una constante a la que se había acostumbrado.

Pero sabía que ni todo el sufrimiento que había tenido en toda su vida se podía comparar a lo que había vivido durante esta prueba, y aunque el tiempo era un concepto extraño en este lugar por la ausencia del sol o la luna sabía con certeza que llevaba cerca de dos días y medio peleando.

Y aun así dos días bastaron para que el rubio comprendiera el verdadero significado del dolor.

Ahora Naruto sería capaz de redefinir la palabra dolor y darle un significado que le hiciera justicia a esa palabra tan tergiversada.

El fuego desapareció, y reveló lo que difícilmente podía ser reconocido como humano. El chico había perdido la totalidad de su piel, todo lo que quedaba de su carne, sus músculos y arterias fueron expuestas al aire libre.

Había zonas en su cuerpo donde ya ni siquiera había carne y se exponían varios fragmentos de hueso ligeramente carbonizados. Su quijada y dientes completamente expuestos sin que piel los pudiera recubrir.

Aun así, pequeños dejos de conciencia brillaban en sus ojos llenos de sangre. Negándose a rendirse tras llegar tan lejos.

'Izumi… nee-chan te necesita… Izumi nee-chan… te necesita'

Naruto se repetía una y mil veces ese mantra luchando consigo mismo por mantenerse despierto.

'agradezco que mi cuerpo sea capaz de sentir tanto dolor, de otra forma ya me habría desmayado desde hace mucho tiempo'

En medio del cráter el niño le dio cientos de vueltas al consejo del fénix, mientras veía al dragón descender a tierra firme.

Solo hasta hace unos minutos se había dado cuenta que si le hubiera hecho caso desde el principio al alma del fénix no tendría que haber sufrido tanto, todo era culpa de su obstinación y del tonto orgullo que había ganado tras volverse tan fuerte por sus entrenamientos.

Solo tenía que escuchar con atención el concejo del alma fénix. Naruto recordaba a la perfección lo que le había dicho, y se dio cuenta de que entre sus palabras estaba la respuesta.

"…la victoria inalcanzable parecerá incluso aunque no dudes al entregarte en sacrificio. El gran emperador dragón debes retar… el combate no parará hasta que el corazón del tirano deje de latir..."

'¡Lo tengo!'

Tal vez el alma fénix de verdad quería que él ganará solo que él nunca le creyó y prefirió presumir de sus habilidades.

'fui un tonto'

Naruto sonrío creyendo que aún tenía una oportunidad… aunque no se dio cuenta de que su rostro había perdido la capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos tras ser incinerado.

Naruto levantó su katana en señal de reto al dragón. No necesitó pronunciar palabra alguna, el mensaje era claro.

(¿eso es todo lo que tienes?)

El gran dragón rojo comprendió la estúpida burla del niño. Una existencia tan suprema como él fue ridiculizada por una mera y simple hormiga. Con un carácter irascible el dragón explotó inmediatamente en furia y no dudo ni un segundo en castigar a la estúpida hormiga.

Abrió su enorme hocico y acto seguido devoró al niño de un solo bocado. Todo fue tan rápido que ahora parecía que todo el tiempo no había hecho más que jugar. Nunca se tomó a su enemigo en serio y no mostró su poder completo.

El gran dragón rojo voló alto en el cielo alejándose de la zona donde había presenciado la risible escena de una pequeña hormiga tratando de soportar todo el peso del cielo con su frágil cuerpo, todo sobre sus diminutos hombros.

El dragón resopló sacando fuego de sus fosas nasales mientras recordaba enfurruñado a todos los pocos estúpidos humanos que llegaron a retarlo y que no fueron capaces de reconocer sus límites.

Llegó a su morada; el volcán más grande de este mundo, el único capaz de contenerlo. Y se sumergió en el mar de lava esperando que pasaran miles de años antes de que lo volvieran a despertar.

…

'Que terrible fuerza de voluntad…'

El alma del fénix que había presenciado toda la prueba hasta ahora pensó para su fuero interno.

Esa alma nunca llegó a estar ni un poco cerca de ser un ser humano y aun así ella conocía mejor que nadie sus límites. Naruto ya debía de haber caído inconsciente desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y aun si él seguía consciente hasta la última ronda, después el último ataque del dragón ya lo debería de haber dejado fuera de combate, por no decir que realmente debía de estar muerto en este punto.

El alma del fénix que había visto la totalidad de sucesos en este mundo desde la primera era, e incluso antes de ella se sintió profundamente conmovida.

'¿por qué estas tan desesperado?'

Su cuerpo había alcanzado su límite desde hace mucho tiempo. Y aun así él se obligaba a seguir adelante. Su chakra era básicamente inexistente. Pero las cadenas de diamantina no habían desaparecido.

Estas solo seguían en su cuerpo debido a su fuerza de voluntad que se negaba a caer inconsciente combinada con un débil dejo de chakra que Naruto estaba usando y creando al mismo tiempo al usar su propia vitalidad quemándola poco a poco como combustible para generar el chakra que necesitaba.

Si este fuera el mundo real, el precio que pagaría por sus acciones sería que su vida se acortaría por un amplio margen, e incluso si abusaba de esa habilidad la muerte tras unos minutos.

Fuerza sacada directamente del alma por mera fuerza de voluntad. No es que el alma fénix nunca hubiera visto a personas capaces de hacerlo, pero la cantidad de ellas era muy limitada durante miles de millones de años.

Por supuesto que en la era anterior hubo un numero inusual de personas capaces de hacerlo, pero en esa era las personas ya habían aprendido a usar sus voluntades para el combate a diferencia de la actual.

El hecho de que Naruto, un pequeño niño ya fuera capaz de hacerlo a su edad era más que impresionante.

Tras cierto tiempo el fénix volvió a observar al rubio, pues si él verdaderamente había entendido sus palabras ya debería estar cerca de acabar la prueba.

…

El cuerpo indistinguible de Naruto se arrastraba dentro del cuerpo del gran dragón rojo. Si no hubiese sido capaz de aferrarse con sus cadenas al esófago de la bestia habría sido llevado a una muerte segura en su estómago donde había lava ardiente.

Confiando en las palabras del fénix Naruto buscó el corazón de dragón. Era impresionante lo gigantesco de la bestia, pero sin importar el tamaño, el tiempo estuvo a su favor y el niño finalmente había encontrado su objetivo.

Se trataba de un órgano tan grande que el rubio no tenía ni la mitad de su tamaño. Las lágrimas salieron naturalmente de sus ojos, había pasado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento solo para llegar hasta aquí, finalmente tras matar a la bestia se encontraría un paso más cerca de su objetivo.

Cuando llegó a las tierras de los fénix y le concedieron una oportunidad había creído que ahora todo estaría bien, demostraría su valía y fácilmente obtendría una cura para Izumi. Estaba tan feliz que apenas podía creerlo.

Era obvio que había sido ingenuo. El niño miraba con sentimientos encontrados el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su cuerpo; un mero despojo irreconocible de quien una vez había sido.

Había sacrificado su humanidad, sabía con certeza que en este momento solo parecía una criatura salida de las peores pesadillas que acosan a los niños.

Había un vacío doloroso, un hueco en su corazón que nunca había tenido antes. Y, aun así, Naruto estaba sonriendo. Él, un simple niño que había abandonado su humanidad en el campo de batalla estaba sonriendo feliz.

Y como podría no hacerlo, el sacrificio que había hecho no había sido en vano, solo tenía que dar un paso más y sería capaz de salvar a su querida hermana, y después podría volver a ver a sus otras personas preciosas, aquellas por las que se aferraba a su dolorosa vida. Y finalmente su hermano jurado, Itachi…

Naruto llenó de aire sus pulmones, inhaló aire profundamente como si no hubiese un mañana. Cerró los ojos y la Wadō se iluminó de cientos de rayos.

"¡Haaaa!"

Una simple estocada, sin estilo, con un claro objetivo. La espada que lo llevó hasta el final, el legado de su clan, en ella confió completamente, se entregó a ella en este último ataque.

La punta de la katana entró en contacto con el corazón de dragón y para horror de Naruto esta pareció hacerse topado con una fortaleza impenetrable.

La katana fue detenida y todo su cuerpo sintió el retroceso de su ataque, lo sintió en cada fibra y cada célula, el cómo una extraña fuerza lo repelía con la fuerza tiránica del gran dragón rojo.

El mundo se desvaneció por un segundo y para cuando Naruto volvió en sí, él ya estaba derribado en el piso.

El alma de fénix debía terminar en este momento la prueba, pero algo la detenía.

'parece que necesita un último empujón'

Aun en un conflicto pensó para sí misma.

'solo una oportunidad más'

El niño, o lo que quedaba de él escucho en medio de su agonía el profundo suspiro del fénix tan cerca de él que parecía que estaba al lado de su oído.

"así, que finalmente terminará así. Tenía confianza en que lo lograrías, pero parece que aún no lo has entendido, lo siento chico se terminó"

Cuando el peso de esas palabras llegó a la conciencia del niño. Todo pareció derrumbarse y la desesperación lo invadió.

El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a ser tragado lentamente en la oscuridad donde todo estaba desapareciendo contrayéndose hacia el niño.

"no, tienes que estar mintiendo, yo aún no terminó, todavía me queda fuerza… mira, solo espera y mira"

Naruto manipuló su cuerpo con las cadenas y blandió su espada decenas de veces. Pero todas eran una más débil que la otra, incluso había dejado de usar chakra de rayo en ella sin darse cuenta en medio de su desesperación.

El fénix se decepcionó al ver a Naruto actuando de tal forma.

"Lo siento… yo de verdad quería que pasaras, pero no puedo ser indulgente. Después de todo no fuiste capaz de comprenderlo"

Tras las palabras del fénix el mundo comenzó a perder color cientas de veces más rápido. Si Naruto no hacía algo pronto todo acabaría, pero el parecía paralizado por el shock.

Finalmente, algo se había roto dentro de él para cuando todo había sido tragado en la oscuridad. La voluntad de Naruto ardió y estalló en una milésima de segundo.

"¡dije que aún no termino!"

Un rugido inhumano de pura furia ciega fue la única existencia restante en la oscuridad, pues ni la materia misma existía ya en este mundo. Naruto abrió sus ojos y junto a ellos una onda expansiva brotó del fondo de su alma iluminando el mundo a la vida una vez más.

Los latidos del gran dragón rojo resonaron junto a los de Naruto, como si estos estuvieran conectados y fueran una sola existencia. El niño cerró sus ojos y esta vez se entregó a sí mismo, la katana en su mano se convirtió en una simple herramienta de sus deseos, el mundo entero le perteneció durante esos segundos.

Naruto blandió la Wadō y en un suceso extraño sin que el niño se diera cuenta, su brazo y la katana fueron recubiertos de oscuridad, el negro azabache los recubrió y estos se volvieron parecidos a la obsidiana.

Todo se resumió en un ultimo corte lento y sin gracia. solo era un niño sacudiendo la espada de un lado a otro sin técnica ni conciencia.

La Wadō ni siquiera estaba siendo imbuida con chakra de ningún tipo y aun así esta cortó de un solo tajo el corazón de dragón, la blandió de tal forma que el corazón fue cortado en dos con casi ningún esfuerzo.

Finalmente, el mundo se desvaneció junto al dolor remanente en el cuerpo del niño. Naruto fue capaz de escuchar la voz del fénix una vez más antes de caer inconsciente.

"… felicidades, pasaste tu primera prueba, ahora estas un paso más cerca. Has demostrado tu talento excepcional y has demostrado que estás dispuesto a sacrificarte a ti mismo por tu objetivo"

"…"

La conciencia de Naruto que pendía de un hilo parecía la llama de una vela en medio de una fuerte ventisca, pues esta estaba a punto de extinguirse, pero escuchó al fénix atento con el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

"En tu última prueba quiero ver que tanto verdaderamente estas dispuesto a sacrificar por obtener nuestro poder… en el momento en que despiertes habrás empezado… ah y no te preocupes, las peleas ya quedaron atrás"

El niño finalmente perdió su conciencia. Y el alma de fénix lo observó con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

'y pensar que volvería a ver poderes de la anterior era… he visto decenas de personas pasando esta prueba, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de pasar la siguiente y ultima, espero que él lo logre y finalmente encontremos a alguien digno'

…

El rubio abrió sus ojos, la luz del sol que pasó a través de la ventana al lado de su cómoda cama lo había despertado. Miró a su cuerpo vendado de pies a cabeza y se sintió confundido.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió vagamente que ya había estado en este lugar antes pero no lo terminaba de reconocer. Mientras exploraba su entorno vio un kunai en una mesa al lado de la cama y a su lado una foto conocida.

La reconoció enseguida y finalmente cayó en cuenta de donde estaba. Como no hacerlo si esa foto significaba mucho para él y para sus hermanos.

En ella se podía ver a Shisui, Izumi, Itachi y él mismo. Estos últimos sostenían las cuchillas gemelas y todos estaban sonriendo y saludando a la cámara mientras celebraban el cumpleaños de Itachi.

Fue un día que Naruto recordaba con cariño, antes de que el rubio pudiera tomar el recuadro en sus manos, la puerta se abrió y pudo revelar a una persona que no pensaba que se encontraría tan pronto, y menos de esta forma.

"haaa, que alivio, finalmente despertarte Naruto-kun"

"I-Izumi nee-chan"

* * *

 **hola ha todos ¡he vuelto!**

 **Primero que nada feliz navidad a todos. Debo decir que el capítulo es más corto de lo usual, pero es básicamente porque lo corte en dos para culminar en el siguiente capítulo con todo este arco de los fénix, tras lo cual se vendrá un time skip donde finalmente veremos a nuestro protagonista en el comienzo del canon pues ahora ya todo finalmente estará establecido y cimentado para todos los cambios del fic respecto al canon.**

 **... Por como acaba el cap me imagino que muchos ya saben lo que Naruto debe de hacer para ganar, pero lo dejo a su imaginación... 3:) ... de cualquier forma el siguiente cap lo publicaré pronto así que no tendrán que esperar mucho para ver la resolución** **todo este embrollo.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, espero que les haya gustado el cap y comenten cómo les pareció el calvario de Naruto y el cómo ganó su primera prueba (estoy pensando en cambiar el fic de categoria pues me he dado cuenta que me gusta escribir y narrar ligeramente escenas con un poco de sangre y sufrimiento)**

 **Hasta la proxima... ¡BYE! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Encuentro doble**

'¿q-qué está pasando?'

Naruto no creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, frente a él se encontraba su hermana Izumi, su mente dio miles de vuelcos en un segundo sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Naruto se sintió desesperado por comprobar si esto era real y se precipitó hacia ella cayendo estrepitosamente de la cama.

Izumi se acercó para ver si estaba bien. Pero en cuanto ella estuvo cerca fue abrazada por Naruto que la sujetó con fuerza como si quisiera confirmar que esto era real.

"¿Naruto-kun te encuentras bien? fufufu no me digas que tuviste pesadillas y ahora quieres que tu hermana te proteja"

Izumi no recibió respuesta del rubio a excepción de un abrazo más fuerte. Ella sintió como su pecho se humedecía poco a poco y entendió que se trataban de las lágrimas del niño.

"o-oye ¿te sientes mal?"

Ella estaba acostumbrada a bromear con él, pero nunca lo había visto llorar a excepción de cuando se enteró que Shisui había muerto, por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse. Ella envolvió sus brazos sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

"No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí, todo estará bien"

"I-Izumi nee-chan yo… yo…"

"oigan ¿Qué ocurre? Escuché que algo se cayó "

Las palabras entrecortadas de Naruto fueron interrumpidas por una voz que le resultaba muy familiar al niño.

Cuando este se asomó sobre el hombro de Izumi sus ojos llorosos fueron capaces de distinguir la figura de un hombre al que quería y admiraba.

"¡Itachi nii-chan!"

Itachi le sonrió a Naruto y se agachó al lado de ellos.

"Naruto finalmente despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados"

"p-p-pero ustedes…"

"tranquilo, ya todo estará bien"

El Uchiha los abrazó a ambos. Los tres compartieron un momento juntos mientras el rubio lloraba a rienda suelta.

Esto era lo que él más había deseado desde que presenció parte de la masacre Uchiha, solo quería estar junto a sus queridos hermanos y olvidar esa fatídica noche.

Todo el peso que oprimía su corazón desapareció dejándolo sentir plenitud al abrazar a Izumi e Itachi. Tal fue su alivio que se permitió por un segundo olvidar que aún estaba en la prueba del fénix.

"Itachi nii-chan no te marches de la aldea, quédate conmigo e Izumi nee-chan, no quiero perderte. Quiero que me veas graduarme de la academia, quiero que me lleves a celebrar por mi primera misión cumplida, quiero que me apoyes y veas como me convierto en hokage…"

"no te preocupes yo nunca me atrevería a alejarme de ustedes"

La estoica voz de Itachi tranquilizó al niño.

"Izumi nee-chan no me importa si te burlas de mí por las cosas tontas que hago, no dejes de sonreír todos los días junto a mi e Itachi nii-chan. Si no puedo seguir riendo y jugando contigo sentiría que el sol que iluminaba mis días se desvanece junto a la calidad que me transmitía…"

"fufufu, Naruto-kun ¿de qué hablas? No te podrás librar de mí ni cuando seas viejo. Todavía tengo que avergonzarte frente a tu futura esposa así que ni sueñes con que te dejaré tranquilo pronto"

La melódica y pícara voz de Izumi le sacó una sonrisa al rubio. Él no cambiaría a sus hermanos por nada del mundo. Estás personas eran el tesoro más grande que jamás podría tener.

Al secar sus lágrimas levantó ligeramente su cabeza por encima del hombro de Izumi. Y la imagen sobre la mesa entró en su visión. La cuarta persona en la foto le dio a Naruto un sentimiento agridulce en su corazón.

Ya había sentido el desgarrador y violento dolor tras la pérdida de uno de sus queridos hermanos. Preferiría sentir mil veces el dolor que le infligieron en su primera prueba que perder a otro de sus hermanos.

'¡Cierto, la prueba del fénix! ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de eso?'

Su mirada se disparó al kunai al lado de la foto y el cristal que contenía esta última se fragmentó en ese momento. Los rostros de Itachi e Izumi habían sido ocultados por el cristal roto.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda y Naruto desvió su mirada incómoda. Sudor frío ya estaba saliendo de todos sus poros al tener un mal presentimiento mientras su boca se llenaba de un desagradable sabor a hiel.

'¡no! ¡todo menos eso! No podría soportarlo…'

Sus hermanos seguían inmóviles mientras lo abrazaban como si no se hubieran dado cuenta del sonido del cristal rompiéndose. Naruto vio por el rabillo del ojo que el kunai sobre la mesa se desvanecía.

Un sentimiento de pesadez se estableció en su mano junto al frío de un metal al que estaba acostumbrado a sujetar durante sus entrenamientos. Bajó su mirada con temor y ahí estaba, ahora su mano sujetaba el mismo kunai que había estado en la mesa.

"… **has demostrado que estás dispuesto a sacrificarte a ti mismo por tu objetivo… quiero ver que tanto verdaderamente estás dispuesto a sacrificar por obtener nuestro poder…"**

Las palabras del alma fénix resonaron en su interior. Al oírlas la primera vez había sentido alivio, alivio al saber que estaba más cerca de terminar su tormento. Pero ahora… esas palabras solo le provocaban terror.

Su mano con el kunai comenzó a temblar frenéticamente mientras dirigía la punta hacia la espalda de Izumi preparándose para hacer un pecado del que nunca se perdonaría.

'¡Izumi nee-chan te necesita! ¡Izumi nee-chan te necesita! ¡Izumi nee-chan te necesita!'

El mantra que lo había mantenido aferrado a su dolorosa conciencia volvía una vez más y esta vez más fuerte que nunca empujándolo a romper su integridad.

Miles de voces con tantos sentimientos entremezclados en sus tonos se repetían una y otra vez torturándolo sin fin, lo estaban empujando al borde de un abismo al que no se quería ni acercar.

Las lágrimas salieron a borbotones en medio de su lucha consigo mismo.

'si no hago esto Izumi nee-chan morirá'

Era tan dolorosamente irónico. Para salvar a su hermana antes debía de matarla con sus propias manos.

Naruto sabía que en un futuro tendría misiones donde tendría que matar personas, pero, esto era demasiado cruel. Le estaban pidiendo que sus primeras muertes fueran Itachi e Izumi, los hermanos que tanto amaba.

Levantó su brazo preparándose para clavarlo en su objetivo y…

'¡Nooooo!'

Naruto arrojó lejos el kunai. Se sentía como la peor porquería en el mundo por tan solo considerar por un segundo hacerles daño a sus hermanos.

Era consciente de que esto era una ilusión, pero sabía que si cruzaba esa línea perdería todo su valor como humano y se volvería en nada más que un monstruo.

Volvió a abrazar a sus hermanos con una sonrisa vacía y con su corazón entumecido. Mientras pudiera estar junto a sus hermanos no le faltaría nada en la vida.

Aunque fallara estás pruebas el niño ya había decidido buscar otras opciones para curar a su hermana. Y Naruto encontraría una cura para Izumi, lo haría, aunque fuera su última acción en esta vida.

Abrió sus ojos y mientras miraba la foto sobre la mesa vio lo que en el cristal roto se reflejaba.

Un brazo de Izumi y otro de Itachi levantados sobre su propia espalda. Supo de inmediato lo que le pasaría y aun así cerró sus ojos y se mantuvo inmóvil mientras se abandonaba a sí mismo en el abrazo de sus hermanos.

"Itachi nii-chan, Izumi nee-chan, gracias por dejarme ser su hermano"

'solo un segundo más, aunque sea por unos cuantos segundos más… por favor, no se vayan'

Naruto captó el sonido del viento siendo cortado seguido de un par de heridas en su espalda. El no huyó ni luchó, solo se limitó a saborear amargamente los últimos segundos que le quedaban con sus hermanos aferrado a ellos mientras su conciencia se desvanecía.

…

"lo siento, fallé"

El pequeño niño dijo sin un ápice de remordimiento o resentimiento.

El alma fénix no respondió hasta después de que varios minutos pasaron, era obvio que estaba observando con mucha atención al rubio.

"sabías que te iban a atacar, aun así, ni siquiera te apartaste de su ataque… ¿Es que renunciaste a pasar la prueba así de fácil tras luchar como loco en la prueba anterior?"

"No, no renuncié, pero yo jamás traicionaría a mis hermanos, ni a cualquier persona preciosa para mí, no importa si es solo una ilusión. En el primer momento en que les dé la espalda me habré fallado a mí mismo. Además, no estoy dispuesto a hacerles daño, preferiría herirme a mí mismo antes que dejar que los hieran a ellos"

A pesar de que no había estado dispuesto a sacrificar a sus hermanos y pasar la prueba, él estaba sonriendo… era una sonrisa genuina desde el fondo de su corazón. El fénix incluso se llegó a preguntar si el niño había enloquecido.

"más que nada estoy agradecido. Te agradezco por darme la oportunidad de volver a verlos. Eso era lo que necesitaba para recordarme quien soy a mí mismo"

Naruto se perdió en sus recuerdos de Uzushio.

'así que a esto se refería Shuusui. Haaaa, ese bastardo me leyó completamente desde nuestro primer encuentro. Después de todo, siempre habrá algo que nunca estaré dispuesto a sacrificar. Pero puedo vivir con eso sin arrepentimientos, así que no me importa'

"¿no te importa fallar incluso si no puedes curar a esa persona a la que llamas hermana?"

El alma fénix tocó un tema sensible pero el niño trató de calmar sus emociones.

"sinceramente, eso me pone furioso. Pero te equivocas, pude renunciar a firmar el contrato de los fénix, pero eso no significa que me he rendido en mi búsqueda de una cura. No me importa lo que me espere, incluso me enfrentaré a la furia de los cielos de ser necesario. Pero juro que Izumi nee-chan no morirá e incluso traeré a Itachi onii-chan de vuelta sin importar cuanto tiempo me tome"

Naruto sonrió con confianza retando al alma fénix a decir lo contrario solo para mostrarle con quién estaba hablando. El alma del fénix sonrió para sí mismo complacido con la respuesta y la forma de pensar del niño.

"Millones de años han pasado, cientos de miles de retadores lo intentaron, poco más de trescientas personas llegaron a la prueba del corazón. Y finalmente hoy, solo una persona lo ha logrado. Felicidades Naruto eres el primer y único humano que ha pasado la prueba del corazón con éxito"

Naruto miró atónito a los ojos de fuego en medio de la oscuridad.

'¿Pasé? ¿Yo lo logré?'

"no solo pasaste la última prueba, sino que lo hiciste de la forma más perfecta. Te diste cuenta del ataque de tus hermanos y aun así preferías morir en sus brazos que incluso evitar el ataque sin lastimarlos. Tus sentimientos honestos y genuinos por ellos te dieron la victoria"

"…"

"hasta ahora todos cayeron al confiar en mis palabras. No hubo nadie que no traicionara a su pareja, hijos, padres o hermanos cuando les dije que quería ver qué tanto estaban dispuestos a sacrificar. Era obvio que muchos sufrieron un infierno para cometer un asesinato tan vil e inhumano. Pero al final todos se perdieron en su búsqueda por poder. Soy el dios ave fénix, mis llamas fueron consideradas legendarias incluso en la era primordial. Jamás le entregaría mi orgullo a nadie que sea capaz de matar a sus seres más queridos y vender sus almas solo por la promesa de poder"

A Naruto se le heló la sangre al imaginar a todas esas personas traicionando a sus seres queridos solo por un deseo tan tonto. Él no buscaba poder, eso le importaba poco, fue su necesidad por una cura para Izumi lo que lo empujó tan lejos… y pensar que estuvo a punto de cruzar esa línea. Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho.

'para mí no tendría sentido obtener poder si no tengo a nadie para proteger. Mi fuerza es para protegerlos, no para herirlos'

"por eso, tras ver lo fuertes que son tus sentimientos sé que eres el heredero perfecto al que siempre estuve esperando, ahora recibe tu recompensa"

El alma del fénix ardió dándole forma completa al ave legendaria. Y entonces aparecieron tres gotas de sangre del color del oro frente a Naruto.

Está era la sangre que había cuidado Ikki en su interior toda su vida, la sangre del dios fénix del que él nació al principio de los tiempos. Las tres gotas entraron en el centro de su frente y le transmitieron un sentimiento inigualable de calidez a su cuerpo.

El fuego se precipitó también hacia él y ciertas escrituras que Naruto no entendía surgieron en el interior de su mente.

El niño era incapaz de moverse y se había vuelto un mero espectador de una escena maravillosa. El ave fénix estaba bailando encima de él. Finalmente, con una grácil voltereta el fénix se precipitó hacía él y su cuerpo etéreo fue absorbido dentro del niño.

El niño no lo pudo notar en ese momento, pero sus ojos brillaron del color del oro por un par de segundos y varios mechones de cabello se tornaron de un color carmesí.

…

Ikki y Akemi esperaban atentos a que el cuerpo del rubio reaccionara solo para saber el resultado de la prueba.

Tras varios días de monotonía Akemi notó un cambio que le llamó la atención. No se trataba de Naruto sino de su padre cuyo semblante atravesó por miles de cambios frente a ella.

"¡Padre! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te está pasando?"

Ikki parecía que estaba inmerso en una ilusión por unos segundos antes de que le contestara a su hija con voz desconcertada.

"e-el alma de la diosa fénix en mi interior… desapareció junto a la sangre de origen"

"¡…!"

Akemi miró a su padre en shock. El alma de la diosa fénix… era solo por ella que su raza había nacido en primer lugar y también era el motivo por el que su padre siempre había liderado al clan con el objetivo de buscar un heredero digno de ella.

'no puede ser. No me digas que Naruto-kun'

Tan pronto como esa idea cruzó por su mente. Akemi vio al cuerpo del niño emitiendo una majestuosa aura dorada mientras pequeños mechones de su cabello se tornaban de color carmesí.

Tras un par de minutos el niño abrió sus ojos, estos brillaron del color del oro por un segundo antes de volver a la normalidad. Su cabello, sin embargo, aún tenía varios mechones de color carmesí dándole una apariencia extraña y exótica.

El enorme cuerpo de Ikki se movió para estar frente al niño antes de que el ave legendaria le dirigiera la palabra. El niño suprimió el dolor ardiente en su estómago que comenzaba a molestarlo más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Felicidades Naruto, parece que has superado las pruebas… has ganado el derecho de firmar el pergamino de los fénix, pero, como dije desde el principio, no dejaré que ningún humano lo firme así que…"

"¡¿Qué!?"

El aura dorada que aún emanaba del cuerpo del niño en forma de una capa delgada que rodeaba todo su cuerpo reaccionó a los sentimientos del niño y fluctuó más rápida y agresivamente, casi como si estuviera amenazando a Ikki.

"diciendo esto y aquello, siempre tan egoísta y sin escuchar, rechazándome sin razón incluso antes de darme la oportunidad. Incluso después de que me hicieron pasar por un infierno, ¿todavía no estás dispuesto a dejarme firmar el contrato? Pasé la prueba sabes, ¿es que acaso…"

"¡Naruto-kun!"

Akemi detuvo al rubio antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

"Primero déjalo terminar y escucha lo que tiene que decir por favor, tal vez no eligió las mejores palabras para hacerlo… solo, espera un poco, todo saldrá bien"

Naruto la miró durante varios segundos antes de que ella asintiera reiterando que todo estaba bien.

Ikki tosió un poco antes de volver a hablar.

"…como estaba diciendo, ganaste el derecho a firmar el contrato, pero yo no dejaré que ningún humano lo firme. Pero eso se puede solucionar… Naruto-kun, si quieres firmar el contrato del fénix primero deberás convertirte en uno de nosotros. Entonces serás considerado como uno más del clan y podrás pedirnos ayuda siempre que lo necesites"

"¡¿q-qué?!"

Las palabras de Ikki eran demasiado extravagantes como para escucharlas tranquilo. El niño sintió que se le iba a escapar un gemido de dolor, pero lo soportó en silencio mientras sujetaba su estómago con fuerza.

"como sea, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tenemos que solucionar el problema con tu sello antes de que se salga de control"

Casi inmediatamente después de que Ikki mencionara su sello, un extraño chakra de color rojo comenzó a salir de su cuerpo contaminando el aura de oro y el niño se derrumbó en el piso por el dolor que sentía.

Era como si dos fuerzas opuestas hubieran desatado una guerra en su interior, haciéndole daño al rubio en medio de su conflicto.

"¿q-qué me está pasando?"

Cuando Naruto apartó las prendas cubriendo su estómago y se dio cuenta de que su sello estaba brillando de un color similar al de la roca incandescente en los volcanes.

"No te preocupes, ya había tomado medidas por si algo como esto pasaba. A partir de ahora tendrás a uno de mis hijos cuidándote y guiándote en tu camino. El tiempo es apremiante así que no te preguntaré a quién prefieres, pero, ya que ella está muy interesada en ti desde que te salvó, todo estará bien"

El niño apenas prestaba atención mientras veía como su sello se estaba rompiendo. Sentía a la bestia inquieta en su interior retorciéndose y peleando por su libertad.

"¡Feixue!"

Naruto escuchó el batir familiar de unas gigantescas alas cerca de él junto a una frescura que disminuyó en gran medida la temperatura de la habitación.

"comenzaremos de inmediato, nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por el demonio en tu interior, haré un nuevo sello para que su presencia y su chakra no te afecte y no entre en conflicto con el aura del fénix. Pero antes bebe todo el líquido en este cuenco"

Naruto abrió sus ojos y frente a él estaba un cuenco lleno de un espeso líquido escarlata.

"¿qué es eso?"

"tú no te preocupes y bebe, es necesario para la transformación"

El niño se tomó el líquido que tenía un extraño sabor a hierro. Por el rabillo del ojo creyó ver una mancha del mismo líquido en el pecho de Ikki, pero no le dio importancia por el dolor que sentía.

"bien, todo listo, para cuando vuelvas a abrir los ojos serás una nueva persona"

Una de las patas del fénix tocó la boca del estómago de Naruto y el sello se desvaneció en un segundo. El niño perdió la conciencia, pero despertó en su mundo interior.

Se trataba de un lugar frío, oscuro y desolador. Frente a él había barrotes gigantes que formaban parte de una celda para la criatura que aprisionaron en su cuerpo.

Los barrotes se encendieron en ardientes llamas de oro que pronto los consumieron por completo sin dejar ni un rastro de ellos. De la celda sin barrotes surgió una gigantesca garra de color naranja oscuro que Naruto reconoció enseguida.

Junto a esta, una voz llena de ira salió de su prisión haciendo contacto por primera vez con el niño.

"¡Naaaruuutooooo! ¿Qué es lo que me están haciendo? Maldito mocoso te voy a devorar si no detienes esto pronto"

En este punto el fuego ya se había propagado por todas partes consumiendo las tuberías y las paredes grises que habían aprisionado al kyuubi.

Ahora no había oscuridad que ocultara a la enorme bestia en su interior. El kyuubi trataba de forzar su camino hacia él con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Pero varias cadenas lo detenían, el rubio se sorprendió al ver esto pues él no había usado sus cadenas de diamantina para detenerlo.

Se dio cuenta de que algo lo tomaba por su hombro y al voltear sintió que sus ojos se humedecían al ver a un par de personas que hasta ahora solo había visto en fotos que el tercer Hokage le había mostrado.

"jamás dejaré que el kyuubi te lastime"

Uzumaki Kushina sostenía al rubio frente a ella y a su lado estaba un ninja legendario de la aldea de la hoja, Minato Namikaze.

"se está poniendo muy ruidoso aquí, mejor vayamos a otra parte"

El cuarto Hokage dijo señalando al Kyuubi que estaba furioso mientras el fuego de oro lo rodeaba. Minato chasqueó sus dedos y al instante los tres aparecieron en un extraño mundo infinito muy iluminado y cálido.

El kyuubi había desaparecido de repente. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto sintiera dos pares de brazos envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

El niño se volvió muy consciente del vacío en su interior siendo sanado poco a poco. Él creía que ese vacío ya había sido llenado por sus hermanos, pero hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que no era cierto.

Era algo natural, por más que quisiera a sus hermanos siempre estuvo oculta una pequeña espina en su interior que lo molestaba. ¿Quién podría culparlo?

Después de todo, para un huérfano como él siempre existió el anhelo y el deseo de conocer a sus padres y vivir una vida normal con la familia que nunca tuvo.

"mamá… papá"

Un par de palabras hasta ahora ajenas y extrañas para él salieron de una forma tan natural de su boca que no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. ¿era este el poder de los lazos de sangre?

"Naruto…"

Una quebrada y débil voz femenina hizo latir con dolor a su corazón. El rubio supo en ese instante que había estado esperando toda su vida para oír está voz.

"mi pequeño bebé… estaba tan preocupada"

'espera ella… está llorando y mi padre está temblando'

"¿m- mamá, papá, se encuentran bien?"

Kushina se apartó ligeramente de su hijo para verlo frente a frente mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba el rostro de Naruto.

"sí, es solo que… al ver cómo peleaste contra todos esos dragones me estaba matando de dolor. No pude evitar sentir que miles de agujas se clavaban en mi corazón con cada herida que te infligían. Y…. Y al verte al final con tu cuerpo tan herido… fue tan… fue tan…"

Ella ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Minato mientras volvía a llorar a rienda suelta. Él acarició su cabeza tratando de consolarla mientras le decía que ya todo había pasado.

"¿u-ustedes vieron todo eso?"

Mientras su madre lloraba en el pecho de su padre, este último le contestó.

"sí, fue extraño, ambos dejamos un poco de nuestro chakra en tu interior para ayudarte a tratar con el kyuubi cuando llegara el momento… imagina lo que sentimos al ver cómo estabas peleando contra dragones y no veíamos al kyuubi por ningún lado mientras el sello seguía intacto"

'que extraño… ¿es esto algo que hizo el alma fénix?'

"vimos todo lo que te pasaba a partir de entonces, incluso tú conversación con el… ¿Fénix? Sino me equivoco basado en su conversación, luego todo se volvió oscuro hasta que nuevamente nos encontramos contigo cuando el sello que te puse comenzó a desaparecer. Estaba muy preocupado, pero parece que un nuevo sello más fuerte está reemplazando el anterior, no entiendo completamente lo que está pasando, pero ya no me preocupa que escape el kyuubi"

"ya… veo…"

"dicho esto… y por tu reacción al vernos debo asumir que sabes quiénes somos ¿cierto?"

Kushina se estremeció y volvió a mirar atentamente a su hijo mientras esperaba para oír su respuesta, estaba tan alterada tras verlo sufrir tanto que no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho hasta ahora. Naruto confirmó las sospechas de su padre mientras asentía.

"todavía eres muy joven… ¿acaso te lo contó el tercero?"

Naruto negó con su cabeza antes de contestarle.

"yo lo descubrí solo, era muy joven, tenía cinco años, pero aun así pude darme cuenta de varios indicios desde entonces… yo solo sumé dos y dos hasta que se me vino una loca idea a la cabeza. Sarutobi jiji solo confirmó mis sospechas"

"… entonces, ¿qué tanto sabes?"

Naruto desvió su mirada un tanto incómodo.

"no se todo… el tercero me ha dicho un poco al respecto, pero sé que no me ha contado todo lo que sabe. En resumen, sé que de alguna forma u otra el Kyuubi escapó de mamá y que ustedes lo terminaron sellando en mi"

"¡N-Naruto! Nosotros no queríamos hacerlo… sabíamos que sería una carga muy grande para ti, pero aun así nosotros…"

Ella se detuvo mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas lo mejor que podía. Era obvio que la culpa la estaba matando, no ayudaba en nada que aún estaba muy sensible tras ver a su hijo tan herido.

"s-solo quiero saber si nos odias por lo que te hicimos, por no poder darte un hogar y cuidar de ti como una familia"

"…"

Incluso Minato guardo silencio, tampoco él podía esperar para oír su respuesta.

El niño movió ligeramente su cabeza de forma inconsciente, ocultando sus ojos de ellos.

"yo… mentiría si dijera que no tenía resentimiento hacia ustedes. Rayos, los primeros días tras enterarme no podía dejar de preguntarme si ustedes de verdad me querían, incluso los llegué a culpar por todo el sufrimiento que había vivido hasta entonces…"

Sus primeras palabras fueron un duro golpe para ambos, pero sabían que él niño apenas empezaba.

"pero luego… simplemente dejé de pensar en ustedes…"

Todo se estaba volviendo peor con cada palabra. Kushina sentía como se le estaba rompiendo poco a poco el corazón.

"no es que no quisiera hacerlo. Es solo que en ese entonces comencé a entrenar pocos días después de enterarme, era tan agotador que no tenía energía para nada más y así pasé un tiempo, simplemente entrenaba sin que nada me distrajera. Cuando el tiempo pasó me acostumbré a esa rutina, tras aprender lecciones de historia y política de la aldea comprendí mejor el motivo de sus acciones. Como futuro ninja de la hoja respetaba y admiraba que sacrificaran sus vidas para proteger a la aldea y me sentí aliviado de por lo menos entender el motivo de sus acciones… me sentí bastante neutral al respecto, ya tenía la cabeza más fría al tener tantas distracciones, aunque todavía había dudas en mi interior"

En este punto ambos se aliviaron de que sólo habían sacado conclusiones apresuradas.

"entonces conocí a Itachi onii-chan, con el tiempo nos volvimos cercanos al punto en que nos llegamos a considerar hermanos…"

'así que de verdad se trataba de tu hijo, aquel chico con el que Naruto estuvo ¿Quién diría que tú hijo mayor se volvería tan cercano al mío? El destino es bastante extraño ¿no es así, Mikoto?'

"Creo que con él entendí mejor el cómo se sentía tener familia. Entonces volví a pensar una vez más en ustedes con ese nuevo punto de vista y… yo… no podía estar más enojado.

Desde el momento en que formé nuevos lazos supe que solo cuando estás con tu familia es cuando uno es más feliz y es duro estar separado de ella por mucho tiempo y por eso no pude evitar sentirme traicionado. Mis padres decidieron dejarme solo, y lo hicieron solo por su deber como ninjas, ¿admirable? Sí, ¿pero eso dónde me dejaba a mí como su hijo?"

Kushina quería decirle a Naruto que eso no era cierto y el cómo realmente se sentían sobre él. Pero Minato la detuvo queriendo escuchar cómo se desarrollaron los sentimientos de su hijo mientras crecía hasta ahora.

"todo empeoró al ver como el padre de Itachi onii-chan solo lo usaba, nunca demostró cariño a sus hijos. Era como sí sus dos hijos solo fuesen herramientas para él, herramientas para cumplir sus ambiciones. Sobrepuse la actitud de Fugaku en ustedes y llegué a pensar que, al igual que él, ustedes solo me usaron como la herramienta que necesitaban para sellar al Kyuubi…"

Un extraño silencio se acentuó mientras Naruto cerraba sus ojos como si estuviese experimentando nuevamente todo ese dolor. Un gran suspiro después, el chico volvió a abrir sus ojos con un brillo de arrepentimiento en su interior.

"Por supuesto, todo era por qué yo era un niño muy confundido e inseguro, tal vez aún lo soy, pero bueno… solía ser peor pues me atrevo a decir que antes de conocer a Itachi desconocía por completo el amor fraternal, el amor filial… diablos desconocía toda clase de amor o cariño. Hasta entonces todo lo que conocía era el odio, miedo y resentimiento. Fue una tortura, pero era bueno que fuera tan ingenuo en ese entonces, y cuando finalmente me sentí querido todo fue como un desmedido torbellino de nuevas emociones, me encontraba en terreno desconocido y fue… increíble. Por eso creo que cuando quiero a alguien lo hago sin límites, pero es algo que nace de forma natural aquí adentro y no lo puedo cambiar"

En este punto el rubio sostenía su mano en la posición de su corazón mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Kushina se enamoró por completo de esa expresión de su hijo. Lo hubiera abrazado y besado múltiples veces por toda su cara en ese momento de no ser por la duda en su corazón debido a la dirección amarga que estaba tomando el relato de Naruto.

"Eso incluye por su puesto el sentimiento opuesto… eso dice mucho sobre que tanto los llegué a resentir en ese momento"

La sonrisa de Naruto no hizo más que crecer al recordar a otra de sus personas más queridas.

"Pero por suerte, cuando más me pesaba mi corazón conocí a alguien que me salvó de todas esas dudas. Izumi nee-chan… aunque quiero a Itachi nii-chan tanto como a ella, él no es tan bueno para expresar sus emociones. Además, su relación con su padre deterioraba indirectamente mi imagen de ustedes"

"…"

"debido a mi infancia en el orfanato desarrollé un mecanismo de defensa para no revelar mis debilidades a los demás, a menudo finjo que todo está bien y siempre termino usando una máscara para esconderme, Itachi nii-chan nunca se dio cuenta. Pero Izumi nee-chan… creo que ella lo supo desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella quería ayudarme, pero bueno, así es ella, siempre tan amable y gentil, ayudando a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Ella me enseñó otra forma de amar a la familia mientras me aceptaba como uno más de la suya"

Naruto cubrió sus ojos ocultando un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon sin su permiso.

"tal vez lo supo tan rápido porque ella es así de genial, o tal vez fue simplemente porque ella, al igual que yo, perdió a un padre durante esa noche y notó algo familiar en mí. Su historia con su padre… abrió mis ojos a una posibilidad que no había cruzado por mi cabeza sin importar cuántas veces Sarutobi jiji me la repetía. Su padre se sacrificó para salvar a su hija el día del ataque del Kyuubi, la salvó de morir y a su vez también la salvó de sí misma al librarla de la maldición Uchiha, no lo hizo por la aldea ni por el bien común, lo hizo simplemente porque su amor por su hija era así de grande"

Naruto finalmente miró directamente a los ojos de sus padres, los mismos que había estado evitando hasta ahora. Kushina retuvo su respiración, toda su vida se redujo a las siguientes palabras de su hijo.

"Una idea, hasta entonces imposible cruzó por mi mente, ¿Y si mis padres no solo se sacrificaron por la aldea? ¿Y si ellos de verdad me habían amado tanto como para morir por mí bien? Entonces la imagen de mis padres se sobrepuso a la del padre de Izumi…"

"¡…!"

"¡…!"

"El peso que había cargado en mi corazón desde que fui consciente de mí mismo se redujo tanto que mis pesadillas dejaron de perseguirme. Desde entonces siempre me levanto temprano para visitar sus tumbas esperando por una respuesta... Tras conocer a Izumi, yo siento que de verdad los amo, incluso si nunca los conocí en vida… es solo que yo… quiero saber… si ustedes… de verdad…"

Antes de que el niño lo supiera, él ya estaba siendo abrazado nuevamente por su madre.

"¡sí, por supuesto que sí! ¡yo también te amo Naruto! lo hice desde que me enteré de que iba a ser madre, desde entonces no podía esperar para sostenerte en mis brazos y cantarte canciones de cuna. Todas las noches soñaba con finalmente conocer tu lindo rostro, con oírte decir tu primera palabra. Nunca nadie me dijo que podría sentirme tan feliz al formar mi propia familia…"

Su padre se unió a ellos en un abrazo grupal.

"Sí, yo también te amo... para ser sincero estaba preocupado de no ser un buen padre con todo mi trabajo como hokage. Siempre sentí miedo de no cuidarte bien… y mira, al final resultó que ni siquiera te cuidé y terminé dejándote solo y con una gran carga. Lo siento por eso. Pero más que una disculpa te quiero decir otra cosa, hoy te vi pelear como un excelente shinobi y además veo que creciste como una buena persona a pesar de todo lo que pasaste, estoy tan orgulloso de ti…"

El hombre rubio miró al niño a los ojos mientras le revolvía ligeramente el cabello.

"mi hijo…"

Un par de palabras tan cortas y aun así estaban cargadas con tantos sentimientos que el rubio no pudo evitar abrazar a sus dos padres de vuelta con toda su fuerza como si nunca quisiese separarse de ellos.

Ahora se sentía tan tonto por haber dudado de su amor. Naruto descubrió que las personas en sus brazos, más que buenos ninjas, eran mejores padres.

"Por favor perdónenme por pensar que no me querían, perdónenme por haberlos odiado"

"no hay nada que perdonar, nosotros somos los que te debemos pedir disculpas. Hijo, perdónanos por no estar junto a ti, perdónanos por no poder darte un hogar seguro…"

"perdónanos por dejarte con una carga tan grande, perdónanos por hacerte sufrir tanto…"

Minato terminó las palabras de su esposa mientras ambos miraban con culpa a su hijo.

Los tres se fundieron en un abrazo del que nunca más se separaron.

"parece que nuestro tiempo se acaba, el nuevo sello ya está casi completamente terminado"

El niño se aferró con más fuerza a sus padres, él simplemente no quería que su primer y único encuentro con sus padres fuera tan corto y efímero.

"no se vayan, hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarles que no sabría ni por dónde empezar, tantas cosas que quiero contarles…"

"lo siento, Naruto, pero nosotros no hicimos las reglas. Las condiciones para que nuestro encuentro tuviera lugar tenía que ver con el debilitamiento o la liberación del anterior sello que contenía al Kyuubi para ayudarte y protegerte. Pero ahora que un nuevo sello está volviendo a contenerlo solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nuestro chakra restante que estaba anclado al anterior se disperse..."

"Minato… todavía queda una cantidad considerable de mi chakra en Naruto, ¿qué hay de ti?"

"No está ni de cerca a lo que queda del tuyo, pero todavía queda algo"

Naruto se preguntaba porque su madre estaba tan exaltada mientras hablaba con su padre.

"entonces tal vez podríamos…"

"lo sé. Naruto, ¿sabes cuál es la verdadera naturaleza del chakra?"

"…"

Minato sonrió al ver que su hijo no sabía que contestar por temor a equivocarse frente a ellos.

"no te preocupes, yo tampoco supe la respuesta hasta después de volverme Hokage. Leí varios documentos secretos que hablan del origen del chakra y de un concepto anterior al ninjutsu, se trataba del ninshū"

Naruto escuchaba en silencio intrigado por lo que estaba por decirle su padre.

"queda poco tiempo así que iré al grano, la verdadera naturaleza del chakra y el propósito de su existencia es para conectar la energía espiritual de las personas para que se puedan entender las unas a las otras y que de esta forma exista paz en el mundo. En resumen, podrías decir que sirve para conectar los sentimientos y los 'corazones' de las personas".

"entiendo…"

Naruto sintió que algo estaba mal con lo que le decía su padre. Si el chakra era para conectar los sentimientos de las personas ¿cómo era posible que el uso de este pudiera provocar tantas guerras, muertes y miseria?

Aun así, el chico quería confiar en su padre y aceptó sus palabras. Después de todo dudaba que su padre lo quisiera engañar, no ganaba nada por hacerlo así que no tenía razones para desconfiar de él.

Kushina tomó la palabra esta vez para explicarle a su hijo lo que quería hacer.

"Naruto, dijiste que querías saber más de nosotros y que nosotros supiéramos más de ti. Hay algo que podemos intentar, nuestro chakra se terminaría dispersando de cualquier forma así que no perdemos nada con intentarlo. Si todo sale bien, podrás cumplir tu deseo y, además, si funciona, siempre habrá algo de nosotros acompañándote, así podrás sentir en todo momento cuánto te amamos y que de alguna forma u otra siempre te protegeremos"

Naruto tragó saliva debido a sus nervios, por lo que alcanzaba a entender esto sería una apuesta de todo o nada.

"Naruto, acepta nuestro chakra. Podría sentirse parecido a cuando tratan de meterte a un genjutsu, pero no te resistas, deja que nuestro chakra fluya en tu interior. Protégelo y envuélvelo con tu propio chakra, déjalo circular por todo tu cuerpo hasta que se vuelva parte de ti y permite que nuestros sentimientos se conecten. ¿Estás listo?"

"Sí"

Ellos seguían unidos por su abrazo. Naruto comenzó a sentir un par de chakras distintos fluyendo hacia él y como su madre le dijo, él no hizo nada para eliminarlo como haría normalmente para evitar caer en un genjutsu.

Los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina se volvieron más etéreos a cada segundo mientras le entregaban a su hijo todo el chakra que les quedaba.

Minato sabía que él no duraría tanto como Kushina, este era el momento de su partida.

"Naruto, perdón por no despedirme adecuadamente, pero hay algo que debes saber incluso si no logras conectar con nuestros chakras. Probablemente la versión que la mayoría del pueblo sabe sobre el incidente del Kyuubi está tergiversada y mucha información fue ocultada, pero eso está bien. Pero, por tu estatus como jinchuuriki debes saber a lo que te terminarás enfrentando, verás, el Kyuubi no escapó aprovechando solamente la debilidad del sello durante tu nacimiento. Su escape y liberación dentro de la aldea fue provocada por un hombre enmascarado"

"…"

"de alguna forma se infiltró fácilmente a la aldea burlando todas nuestras defensas, incluso las que colocamos especialmente para la protección de tu madre durante el parto. El hombre tenía un sharingan, pero no logré identificar su chakra, por eso se y te aseguro que no era ninguno de los Uchihas que habitaban la aldea en ese entonces"

"…"

"logré herirlo durante nuestra batalla, pero se escapó poco después, creo que él sigue vivo, no sé lo que trama, pero sé que está esperando la oportunidad para tomar el chakra del Kyuubi en tu interior. Así que entrena hasta que me superes, mantén un perfil bajo y oculta tus verdaderas habilidades. Que no te vean venir hijo"

El rubio asintió entendiendo el peligro al que se tendría que enfrentar algún día.

"Aparte de las habilidades comunes de los Uchiha tiene un extraño jutsu espaciotemporal que lo vuelve intangible. El jutsu lo vuelve casi invencible, pero hay lapsos donde su habilidad está inactiva, no sé si tenga límites de tiempo, pero por lo menos tiene que dejar de usarla si quiere atacarte. Pero, no olvides que sin importar lo fuerte que sea siempre habrá puntos débiles que puedas explotar. Déjale pensar que eres un blanco fácil y cuando esté a punto de tocarte golpéalo con todo lo que tienes… bueno, esa es una forma de vencerlo, pero tienes tiempo suficiente para prepararte e idear otra estrategia"

"entiendo, cuando venga a por mí le pateare su trasero, ¡Créelo!... ¡Aaaah!"

Naruto se frotó su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor que le causó el puño de su madre.

"Naruto, ese lenguaje…"

"entiendo mamá"

En este punto, el cuerpo de Minato era casi completamente transparente y aun así el cuarto Hokage sonreía al ver la interacción de Naruto y Kushina como hijo y madre.

"sé que lo harás Naruto. Si eres tú estoy seguro de que lograrás vencerlo y superarme cuando llegue el momento"

Naruto no logró decir nada antes de que la silueta de su padre se dispersara. El poco chakra del que estaba formado su cuerpo fluyó al interior del rubio fusionándose con el propio chakra del niño.

Kushina esbozó una sonrisa amarga al sentir a su amado desaparecer de su lado.

"Bueno, eso sólo nos deja a nosotros dos Naruto"

"Sí…"

Ambos guardaron un momento de silencio por la partida de Minato. Pero Naruto no pudo resistir quedarse con una duda que surgió cuando vio al Kyuubi encadenado.

"oye mamá ¿Por qué tus cadenas de diamantina se sentían… diferentes?"

"¿mmm? ¿A qué te refieres con que se sienten diferentes?"

"Bueno, después de ir a Uzushio encontré un pergamino que hablaba de nuestra historia y también contenía varios jutsus del clan y yo…"

"¿¡Fuiste a Uzushiogakure!?"

"sí, fui escoltado por Itachi nii-chan, Danzo y algunos de sus ninjas de raíz hace algunos años en una misión"

"ya… veo"

Kushina sintió un escalofrío al escuchar que Danzo lo había acompañado hasta Uzushio. Pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo para hablar de todo a detalle

"dime Naruto ¿encontraste a algún superviviente?"

"No, y no encontré rastros de que alguien viviera ahí. Además, parece que desde que la invadieron nadie ha vuelto al pueblo dentro de la barrera"

"ya veo… siempre tuve la esperanza de encontrar a otros miembros del clan, pero parece que de verdad eres el último…"

"no mamá, definitivamente debe de haber más sobrevivientes dispersos por el mundo, yo los encontraré y haré que el nombre de nuestro clan vuelva a resonar en el mundo ninja"

Kushina sabía que Naruto era demasiado optimista al respecto. Ella misma trató de encontrar a otros miembros de su clan luego de la caída de Uzushio, pero nunca encontró pistas de ningún sobreviviente.

Pero el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, así como la confianza y convicción tras sus palabras le hicieron creer que algún día cumpliría su promesa.

"sé que lo harás, yo confío en ti"

Naruto le sonrió a su madre por su voto de confianza.

"…bueno, como te decía. Encontré un pergamino en Uzushio, lo he usado para aprender jutsus y técnicas del clan"

Una cadena de diamantina emergió lentamente de la espalda del niño y se envolvió en el brazo de Kushina.

"y como resultado, he podido aprender a usar mi linaje para crear las cadenas de diamantina. Pero, cuando tú las usaste antes… se sentían completamente diferentes de las mías"

"sí, te vi usándolas contra esos dragones. ¿También tienes habilidades sensoriales?"

"bueno… un poco, pero soy realmente malo. Desde el principio me han entrenado para ser un sensor, incluso he usado los métodos del clan y aun así no he tenido grandes progresos… soy capaz de sentir ligeramente chakra a mi alrededor a distancias muy cortas, pero considerando todo el entrenamiento que he hecho hasta ahora…"

"bueno, era de esperar que no pudieras heredar todas las características de los Uzumaki, incluso yo, que mis dos padres eran del clan no pude usar todas las habilidades. Por ejemplo, había algunos entre nosotros con una vitalidad tan ridículamente alta, incluso para nuestros estándares. Su vitalidad era tan grande que incluso con dejarles probar un poco de su sangre y chakra a los demás era suficiente para que estos se curaran de heridas fatales o que incluso les repusiera sus reservas de chakra, yo no herede ese rasgo"

"¿En serio? Pero en el pergamino no se menciona nada de esto"

"Bueno, eso es normal. Siempre hubo codicia por el conocimiento del fuuinjutsu que tenía el clan, tan solo imagina si por error las demás aldeas se enteraban de que teníamos una habilidad como esa, fuuu como si no fuera suficiente con las habilidades sensoriales, las cadenas de chakra y nuestra longevidad..."

Naruto sabía que algunos clanes estaban tan rotos que era injusto para el resto del mundo ninja. Pero el niño no lo consideraba una bendición, sino más bien una maldición.

Solo se necesitaba pensar un poco en el destino de los clanes prominentes que heredaban características y habilidades especiales a sus descendientes.

Los Uzumaki estaban casi extintos. Los Hyuuga casi perdieron a su siguiente líder de clan en un secuestro. La reciente masacre Uchiha y el odio y ostracismo que Naruto sabía que el pueblo tenía hacia ellos.

Aún peor, la purga de líneas de sangre en Kiri que acababa de iniciar hace poco, tan solo se había enterado por los agentes de raíz, aunque al principio no les había creído el Hokage se lo confirmó más tarde cuando el rubio le pregunto al respecto.

"Incluso antes de que Hikari-sama, la gran shodaime Uzukage reestructurara el sistema de gobierno, en la aldea ya existía una regla no escrita que todos respetaron: nadie hablaría de la supervitalidad y, sobre todo, no se haría ningún registro escrito para asegurar que nadie fuera del clan se enterara. Rayos, incluso dentro del clan la habilidad era un secreto. Yo solo me enteré porque mi amiga de la infancia Mariko Uzumaki despertó esa habilidad poco antes de que yo me marchara de la aldea. Cuando se enteraron los líderes del clan, ellos hablaron con todos los involucrados para asegurarse que mantuviéramos en secreto la habilidad despertada de Mariko... aunque hablar no fue todo lo que hicieron, nos pusieron un sello que no se eliminaría mientras estuviéramos vivos, el sello impedía que el secreto fuera revelado, pero como técnicamente ya no estoy viva… haaa tan solo me preguntó si ella habrá logrado escapar"

Kushina tuvo una mirada distante mientras recordaba a su mejor amiga en Uzushio.

De una forma extraña Naruto sintió dolor y nostalgia al escuchar el nombre de la amiga de su madre. La imagen de una chica joven de ojos morados y cabello rojo y corto hasta los hombros que Naruto estaba seguro de nunca haber visto antes surgió en su mente.

'¿q-qué fue eso?'

En ese punto Kushina se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya se comenzaba a volver más etéreo y transparente. Más de la mitad de su chakra ya había sido absorbido por su hijo, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

"De todos modos, tus cadenas están perfectamente bien. Es solo que aún están en su etapa inicial"

La propia cadena de Kushina envolvió gentilmente la mano de su hijo. Cuando él la observó de cerca se dio cuenta de que había múltiples marcas de fuuinjutsu tan pequeñas que era difícil verlas incluso de cerca.

"ahora solo tienes las 'cadenas de diamantina' deberás hacerlas madurar para que sean verdaderamente dignas de un miembro del clan Uzumaki, estoy orgullosa de que hallas logrado desarrollar tus propias cadenas, pero siendo sincera este es apenas el primer paso en esta habilidad heredada. Lo siento por ser dura hijo, pero un Uzumaki nunca debe ser perezoso y autocomplaciente"

Naruto miró serio a su madre, ella se tomaba este asunto con tanta importancia que le era imposible no hacerlo él mismo.

"A partir de ahora tienes que evolucionarlas y convertirlas en 'cadenas de sellado de diamantina'. Pero antes de eso tienes que dominar a la perfección tu fuuinjutsu. O por lo menos una de sus ramas para que tus cadenas adquieran esas propiedades. Por ejemplo, mis cadenas tienen fuuinjutsu de barrera y de supresión de chakra. Por eso fui seleccionada especialmente de entre todos los niños que solo tenían las cadenas básicas para ser el nuevo jinchuuriki del Kyuubi"

"¡eeeh! ¿Entonces ya dominabas varias ramas del fuuinjutsu incluso cuando eras niña?"

Su madre se veía avergonzada mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosa. Aun así, Naruto no se perdió el orgullo tras las palabras de su madre.

"hehehe, ya sabes, tu madre siempre ha sido un poco lenta a la hora de aprender cualquier cosa. Pero cuando se trata de fuuinjutsu soy un genio sin precedentes, la única persona que tuvo tal maestría como yo a una edad tan temprana fue Hikari-sama"

Naruto comprendía a la perfección la admiración de su madre por la gran shodaime, incluso él tenía que admitir que la admiraba tanto que había trabajado varios días sin dormir solo para dominar su jutsu insignia.

Pudo hacerlo más rápido con clones de sombra, pero simplemente no sentía que fuera correcto. Ese era un jutsu que quería dominar con sangre sudor y lágrimas en honor y respeto a Hikari-sama.

"pero claro que ella no era tan débil como tu tonta madre, ella no solo dominaba fuuinjutsu como yo, a mi edad ella también era un genio en ninjutsu, taijutsu y kenjutsu, además de dominar sus cadenas y sus habilidades sensoriales a la perfección, probablemente también tenía la supervitalidad, pero con el secretismo del clan nunca se habló nada al respecto. Ella era de verdad alguien insuperable, un personaje tan revolucionario e importante en nuestra historia como lo fue Ryuu-sama en su tiempo. Sin ella el clan probablemente se habría fragmentado y extinto por ataques de las otras aldeas que nos odiaban. Ya deberías de saber que su influencia cambió el mundo ninja marcando un antes y un después de su existencia, haaa como quisiera haberla conocido"

Su madre fácilmente podría pasar por una fangirl en este momento, pero Naruto no la juzgaba si su objeto de admiración era la revolucionaria shodaime Uzukage.

Kushina se dio cuenta en ese momento que se había dejado llevar olvidando el tema en cuestión y dejándolo de lado. Con un poco de vergüenza por mostrarse como una fangirl frente a su hijo trató de redirigir la conversación al punto importante.

"cof cof, como estaba diciendo, con fuuinjutsu de supresión de chakra en mis cadenas era la única después de Hashirama-sama y Mito-sama que era capaz de detener por si misma al Kyuubi sin usar ojos locos. Y con fuuinjutsu de barrera en las cadenas podía crear una defensa impenetrable, el día en que escapó el Kyuubi de mí, aunque yo estaba extremadamente agotada ni el sandaime Hokage ni el kyuubi le pudieron hacer un rasguño a mí barrera. Las cadenas maximizan sinérgicamente los fuuinjutsus y de esta forma podemos usarlos a niveles que otros nunca podrían soñar con tener"

Naruto tragó saliva impresionado, sabía que su madre tenía que ser impresionante. Pero no pensaba que lo fuera a tal nivel insano, ahora mismo se preguntaba sinceramente quien ganaría si su padre y su madre se enfrentaban.

Claro, su padre podía usar su hiraishin y acabar la pelea en un instante. Pero si su madre no le daba la oportunidad, su padre estaría perdido si dejaba que una sola cadena de su madre lo tocara.

¿Sería posible que ella cediera voluntariamente el puesto a su padre al desistir de la competencia? Sabía por palabras de Sarutobi jiji que su madre también quería ser Hokage, pero hasta ahora solo había pensado que su madre no había tenido ninguna oportunidad contra alguien como su padre.

"todos dominan diferentes rasgos del fuuinjutsu y como resultado las cadenas de sellado de diamantina difieren mucho de un miembro del clan a otro. Así que no te preocupes si tus cadenas no terminan siendo iguales a las mías, tú tienes que hacerlas con tus propias fortalezas"

"sí mamá. Definitivamente haré que mis cadenas sean tan impresionantes como las tuyas"

Kushina miró a su hijo con orgullo y felicidad. Cómo habría querido cuidar a su pequeño y verlo crecer. La última y única vez que lo había visto antes de hoy era solo cuando era un recién nacido.

Se veía tan pequeño, lindo y frágil que se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos al saber que no estaría ahí para él.

"¿mamá te encuentras bien?"

Kushina se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir. Se sentía avergonzada de ponerse tan sensible en su reencuentro con su hijo, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

"estoy bien, estoy bien. Creo que se me metió algo en el ojo"

'¿acaso mamá no sabe que aquí no hay nada que se le pueda meter en sus ojos?'

Ella se sentía muy agradecida por poder ser capaz de ver una última vez a su hijo y saber que se había convertido en una buena persona antes de irse.

"estoy feliz de saber que no nos guardas rencor por lo que te hicimos. Solo quiero saber antes de irme si eres feliz de tener a un par de tontos como padres"

"ustedes no son tontos… y bueno, tal vez no los conocí como hubiera deseado antes, pero saber que ustedes de verdad me aman y me quieren me hace sentir mucho alivio, y sí, estoy muy feliz de tener a unos padres tan geniales como ustedes y no los cambiaría por nada en el mundo"

"Yo también estoy feliz de tener a un hijo tan bueno y maravilloso como tú, recuerda siempre que desde el principio te ame desde lo más profundo de mi corazón"

Kushina besó la frente de su hijo tras lo cual su cuerpo etéreo se dispersó envolviéndolo gentilmente.

El niño cerro sus ojos con plenitud. Ya no tenía miedos y preocupaciones que lo ataran a su pasado. En su interior podía sentir todavía las presencias de sus padres y la calidez que estos le transmitían.

En algún punto Naruto se perdió a su mismo mientras se familiarizaba con el chakra de sus padres que ahora recorría por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto se sumió en un largo sueño en el que pudo ver muchos recuerdos significativos del pasado de sus padres. Se sentía feliz al ver como crecieron hasta volverse una pareja, triste al sentir las penas que habían pasado durante la guerra, enojado al ver las injusticias que tuvieron que soportar y así paso un largo tiempo, rememorando la vida de las personas que siempre le faltaron en su vida.

En el exterior de su conciencia su cuerpo ardía con el fuego dorado. Pero estas llamas no lo herían pues nacían de la sangre de fénix que había bebido de antemano y que ahora corría por sus venas, Ikki estaba a su lado controlando las llamas para que no dañaran al niño.

Las llamas purificaban constantemente el cuerpo de Naruto y se impregnaban en su ser transformándolo constantemente. Era como si el rubio fuera un metal en la forja siendo liberado de todas sus impurezas dejando solo lo mejor de él.

Lentamente Naruto daba un paso tras otro acercándose a su verdadero destino.

* * *

 **Bueno, sino recuerdo mal este es mi capítulo mas extenso hasta el momento (algo raro pues siempre trato que todos tengan la misma longitud), pero bueno si lo cortaba antes de que Naruto se encontrara con sus padres sentía que quedaba un tanto incompleto y, además, ya con la ultima parte agregada podía terminar en este capítulo con el arco de los fénix, así que este fue el resultado. Pronto Naruto volverá a Konoha ¡WOHOO!**

 **Algunos tal vez se dieron cuenta (o tal vez no) pero todo esto de las del pruebas fénix y la recompensa que recibe Naruto esta basada e inspirada profundamente por la prueba del fénix de fuego y la prueba del dragón azure a las que Yun Che (de la web novel 'Against the Gods') se somete. No lo había mencionado para que los que ya leyeron esa web novel no se autospoilearan xD (o por lo menos que no lo hicieran tan fácilmente)**

 **Pero sí, solo para que quede claro repetiré una vez más que estos últimos capítulos están inspirados en Against the Gods.**

 **Creo que ya lo había dicho pero Naruto no usará para nada los poderes de Kurama ni de ninguno de los demás bijuus. (Cosa que me duele pues me gusta mucho la idea del prota usando las combinaciones de elementos que algunos le podrían dar) Pero es que si le permito hacer tal cosa creo que Naruto estaría demasiado... DEMASIADO OP. Pero como vieron tendrá otras habilidades que de cierta manera reemplazaran las de Kurama (en cierta forma pues obvio que no serán iguales).**

 **Naruto tuvo un encuentro temprano con sus padres, si bien él ya sabía quienes eran en su corazón siempre hubo dudas sobre ellos y sus sentimientos. Ahora no solo habló con ellos sino que llevara un poco de sus chakras con él de ahora en adelante.**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus opiniones, dudas y demás en los comentarios, siempre me agrada leer todo lo que tienen que decir.**

 **Hasta la próxima... BYE! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 **Despertar**

 **-timeskip-**

Las llamas de oro que ardían en el centro de una cueva finalmente se extinguieron. Tras detener su longeva existencia, el cuerpo del chico que desafió sus límites se reveló de entre los restos del fuego.

"despierta… Naruto-kun, el ritual ya termino, por ahora debes volver a casa"

Los ojos del chico se abrieron revelando un par de orbes de un color profundo como el azul del cielo con un toque de oro que centelleaba débilmente en su interior.

Las memorias de sus padres que él había estado explorando durante todo el tiempo que su cuerpo estaba siendo reconstruido le dieron un extraño sentimiento de apego a la aldea que antes no había tenido.

"volver… a casa…"

El niño habló con un tono seco, era un sonido apenas distinguible pareciendo más un sonido gutural que a la voz que él recordaba que tenía. El niño no se pudo mover a pesar de que quería hacerlo, pronto se rindió y dejo de intentarlo, sabía que antes de ir a Konoha debía hablar con el líder del clan fénix.

"Ikki… antes de irme tengo un favor que pedirte…"

…

El viejo tercer hokage suspiro dejando salir el humo que había aspirado de su pipa.

"así que ya han pasado tres años… haaa"

Sarutobi había estado fumando demasiado tabaco últimamente. Que Naruto no hubiera vuelto despues de un mes de haber partido ya lo había puesto muy nervioso. Pero tras varios años, no podía dejar de pensar que algo malo le había pasado al rubio, sinceramente tras tanto tiempo ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver al rubio.

"¡Hokage-sama!"

"¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? ¿no deberías de estar vigilando a Izumi?"

"¡debe venir Hokage-sama! … se trata de Naruto, finalmente ha vuelto"

"¡¿qué?!"

El anciano dejo caer su pipa que hasta hace un momento estaba en su boca por la sorpresa. Para cuando el viejo instrumento de madera toco el suelo, ambos ninjas ya habían desaparecido de la habitación.

…

"N-Naruto… ¿de verdad eres… tú?"

No era culpa del viejo no reconocerlo, despues de todo, la apariencia del niño que aún estaba presente en su memoria había cambiado drásticamente a lo que recordaba.

El pelo era mucho más largo y una gran parte del mismo tenía mechones de color carmesí por aquí y allá. El tono de piel que le daba una apariencia de bronceado eterno también se había ido, dejando una piel tan lechosa y blanca como la de Kushina. Y, sobre todo, sus marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas se habían desvanecido.

"yo, Sarutobi-jiji, ¿me extrañaste?"

"de verdad eres tú… Naruto"

Dejando de lado la voz tosca y áspera, algo le preocupaba incluso más al viejo.

"¿p-pero por qué te ves así? ¿por qué estas tan delgado?"

Naruto literalmente se veía como si no hubiese comido nada por meses. Se veía desnutrido, la piel estaba completamente pegada a los huesos sin indicios de los músculos que había desarrollado en sus entrenamientos.

"solo digamos que es el resultado por mantenerme inmóvil por tanto tiempo… perdón que no hable tanto pero solo hablar hace que me duela mi garganta…"

"…"

Si el Hokage no hubiese prestado toda su atención dudaba que le hubiera entendido a todas las palabras del niño.

"gracias jiji… veo que la cuidaron bien"

El Hokage rápidamente comprendió que el niño hablaba de Izumi que estaba acostada en la cama en el centro de la habitación.

"por su puesto… te lo prometí ¿no es cierto?"

El niño se limitó a darle una sonrisa sincera al tercero.

"bienvenido a casa Naruto…"

"sí, finalmente volví jiji"

…

 **-Un mes despues-**

El niño que había comenzado a andar con un par de muletas hacía Izumi, todo gracias a un intenso tratamiento de rehabilitación junto al efecto de la sangre que corría por sus venas. Sacó un pequeño frasco de uno de sus sellos y, al igual que en los anteriores seis días, dejo que un par de gotas entraran en la boca de su hermana.

Luego posó su mano sobre el pecho de la misma y una extraña aura dorada envolvió al cuerpo de la Uchiha. Esta aura estimuló las gotas en su interior que Naruto le había dado hace poco.

"así que finalmente hoy es el día… gracias Feixue no podría haberlo hecho sin ti"

"no te preocupes, sé lo que es perder a alguien amado… si alguien me hubiese ayudado en aquel momento hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, ahora que encuentro a alguien en una situación similar me es imposible ignorarte"

"… gracias, sabes, ya sé que este es un efecto secundario del ritual, pero aún no logró acostumbrarme a mi nueva apariencia"

"bueno… a excepción de tu cabello, esta fue la apariencia que siempre debiste haber tenido. Los bigotes, el tono de piel, entre otras cosas son solo el efecto secundario de haber sido engendrado en el mismo cuerpo donde se encontraba el kyuubi. Las llamas y la sangre de fénix que estuvo templando tu cuerpo por estos dos años purificó y eliminó toda la influencia del kyuubi en ti"

"ya veo…"

La conversación de Naruto no podía ser escuchada por nadie, pues todo sucedía en su interior con el fénix que ahora vivía dentro de él. Era también este fénix quien estaba usando el aura dorada a través del cuerpo del niño.

"aun así es muy extraño el caso de tu hermana, si hubiera sido solo daño físico las lágrimas de fénix que te entregó mi padre la hubieran podido despertar pocos minutos despues. Pero el caso de ella es muy peculiar, en realidad su alma y su cuerpo están desfasados"

El niño asintió, había visto en persona que Itachi no la lastimó de esa forma por lo que tenía algunas ideas al respecto. A pesar de que solo ahora con la explicación de Feixue podía entender mejor el estado de su hermana.

"si no hubieras estimulado la vitalidad de su joven cuerpo con tu ninjutsu médico, su alma definitivamente habría muerto y su cuerpo habría perecido junto al alma poco despues. El cuerpo y el alma son cosas distintas, pero solo cuando están unidas son capaces de dar el milagro de la vida. Como tú no dejaste decaer al cuerpo y lo llenaste de más vitalidad con tu propio chakra, el alma se vio atada al cuerpo joven de la chica impidiéndole partir"

Naruto mantuvo parte de su conciencia atenta a cualquier cambio de Izumi, estaba nervioso pensando en cuanto más tardaría su hermana en volver.

"esto provocó que estas se desfasaran… en realidad, incluso desde antes de eso ya lo estaban, el cuerpo era joven y estaba en el cenit de su vida, rebozaba de vitalidad. En cambio, el alma, es igual a la de un viejo en el borde de la muerte. Ambos son parte de la misma persona, pero como ya son tan diferentes no pueden permanecer como uno sola existencia…"

"¿para eso estamos usando las lágrimas de fénix verdad?"

"sí, primero estimulamos el alma, llenándola de vitalidad. Como ya acabamos con eso, ahora las gotas de fénix solo están tratando de remplazar la conexión entre cuerpo y alma tratando de juntarlas en una sola nuevamente… aunque me pregunto cómo la afectara, con esos ojos y con el aura de los fénix conectando su cuerpo y alma…"

"¿qué dijiste Feixue?"

Las últimas palabras fueron solo un débil susurro por lo que Naruto no pudo oírlas.

"dime Naruto… has sacrificado tanto para poder curar a esta mujer a la que llamas hermana, pero… ¿qué pasará si no logras reconocerla cuando despierte?"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"¿acaso no te lo has preguntado? La causa de todo esto es porque su alma envejeció demasiado, ella probablemente vivió decenas de años en una ilusión. Luego de tanto tiempo ella pudo haber cambiado al punto en que ahora te parecerá irreconocible, ella podría no ser más la Izumi que alguna vez conociste"

'¿de qué está hablando Feixue ahora?'

"no importa si ella cambió o no, Izumi nee-chan seguirá siendo Izumi nee-chan sin importar lo que pase ¿verdad?"

'ni siquiera dudó al dar su respuesta, puedo ver que está siendo completamente honesto… bueno, no esperaba menos de la persona que eligió nuestra diosa…'

Feixue sonrió para sí misma, feliz de ver la determinación y los sentimientos de la persona que estaría cuidando de ahora en adelante.

"por ahora me retiro, no me despiertes. Déjame descansar, cuidar de tu cuerpo desde el interior por tres años enteros fue demasiado agotador"

El aura que fluía por su mano hasta el cuerpo de Izumi desapareció en ese instante.

"bien, descansa Feixue y gracias de nuevo"

Naruto no recibió respuesta alguna.

'parece que ella está verdaderamente agotada'

De repente el rubio sintió una intensa aura asesina que lo dejo helado. Ver al origen de la misma lo dejo aún más conmocionado. El origen del aura asesina era de Izumi. Ella tenía ambos ojos abiertos, pero parecían vacíos y sin vida.

'¿q-qué es eso?'

Ambos brillaban de un color carmesí que le resultaba familiar al niño. En realidad, ella tenía activado su sharingan, pero lo extraño era que uno de ellos era distinto, el ojo izquierdo brillaba con un patrón que él no había visto antes.

Él no había dominado sus habilidades sensoriales, pero con el chakra de su madre que había asimilado en su interior en conjunto con su nueva sangre se dio cuenta de que sus habilidades como sensor se habían incrementado enormemente.

'E-En realidad el chakra de Izumi está aumentando a un ritmo absurdo, ya es más del doble que antes y todavía sigue creciendo, además se siente… frío'

Tras varios segundos más de este suceso el sharingan de Izumi finalmente se había desvanecido dejando solo un par de orbes de color avellana que le traían muchos recuerdos a Naruto.

El chakra de Izumi siguió creciendo, solo que ahora lo hacía de forma lenta pero constante y también había perdido esa sensación fría del mismo junto con el aura asesina que había sentido al principio.

"Yuu… Yuu…"

Aún un poco estupefacto por lo que había pasado Naruto se dio cuenta de que Izumi había comenzado a llorar a borbotones

"Izumi nee-chan"

Al perder el control de sus muletas con las que se sostenía Naruto estuvo a punto de caer al piso. Pero logró sostenerse del borde de la cama.

"Izumi nee-chan, tranquila no llores. Mira, yo estoy aquí lo ves, soy yo, Naruto"

Ella lo miró por un par de segundos, pero la diferencia de apariencia y edad del Naruto que recordaba eran muy distintas al del niño que estaba frente a ella.

"no, tú no eres Naruto…"

"¿eeeeh?"

Parecía que debía de hablar con ella para convencerla de que él era realmente Naruto. Bueno no se quejaba. Mientras su hermana estuviera bien esto realmente no le resultaba tan difícil de aceptar.

…

"finalmente estamos aquí…"

Ambos se adentraron en el cementerio de Konoha a paso lento, sobre todo porque Naruto tenía que avanzar con muletas, afortunadamente Izumi tuvo un terapeuta todo este tiempo que cuido de ella para que sus músculos no se atrofiaran a diferencia de Naruto. Y, tras dar varias vueltas encontraron lo que buscaban.

Izumi se derrumbó al leer el nombre en la tumba.

"mamá… tío Teyaki… tía Uruchi… todos…"

Frente a ella estaba todo un pabellón lleno de tumbas con los nombres de todos los miembros del clan que ella había conocido.

"no solo Yuu, toda mi familia, todo el clan Uchiha… ¡haaaaaa!"

Ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente sobre la tumba de su madre. Por una parte, ella sentía que su madre había muerto cuando Yuu estaba en la academia ninja. Por otra sentía que aún era solo ayer el ultimo día que la vio con ella mientras le preparaba la comida que a ella tanto le gustaba. Todo era tan confuso, todo era tan chocante y, sobre todo, esto era doloroso y desgarrador.

Por segunda vez en el día Naruto sintió que el chakra de Izumi volvía a crecer de forma parecida a antes pero menos agresiva.

Cuando logró retirar las manos de Izumi, este se percató de que ahora ambos tenían el mismo patrón que antes había visto en el ojo izquierdo. Solo que extrañamente el sentido sobre el que giraban era opuesto, y los colores de uno y otro estaban invertidos.

Naruto sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda, pero aun así decidió ignorarlo.

'¿acaso no lo había dicho antes?'

El trató de tranquilizarla mientras le palmeaba su cabeza y le ofrecía su ayuda.

"Izumi nee-chan seguirá siendo Izumi nee-chan sin importar lo que pase"

Pasaron unos largos minutos antes de que Izumi se logrará calmar. Para ese momento el atardecer ya había pintado de un color anaranjado el cielo sobre ambos.

"Naruto… ¿qué paso con Itachi?"

El niño dudo si debía decirle la verdad antes de contestarle.

"él… Itachi nii-chan huyó de la aldea. Ahora que se le culpa por la masacre del clan Uchiha es conocido como un ninja renegado y su cabeza tiene precio… pero Itachi nii-chan no…"

"Lo se Naruto-kun, ¿quién podría conocerlo más que yo? Ambos vivimos decenas de años juntos, lo conozco tanto que incluso tengo impregnado en mi alma, en mi cuerpo e incluso hasta en mis huesos cada detalle de su ser. Esa noche, la persona que más sufrió durante la masacre definitivamente fue Itachi, sé que en este momento todavía debe de estar culpándose por lo que paso, tengo que encontrarlo y detener su sufrimiento"

"Izumi nee-chan…"

Naruto pensaba que su hermana podría culpar a Itachi por lo que ocurrió esa noche. Obviamente había subestimado los sentimientos y la conexión que los unía a ambos. Para él era un alivio que Izumi no tuviera resentimientos por su hermano.

"Izumi nee-chan ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente fuerte como para traer a Itachi de vuelta… por eso quiero que ambos hagamos una promesa. Definitivamente nos volveremos fuertes juntos, y cuando seamos lo suficientemente fuertes ambos traeremos a Itachi de vuelta ¿estás conmigo?"

"por supuesto, lo juro"

"yo también lo juro. Hehehe ya verás nee-chan pronto saldré de la academia y seré tan fuerte que nadie me podrá detener"

Naruto levanto su brazo haciendo una pose como si estuviera haciendo fuerza mientras presumía sus músculos. Pero en este momento con ese cuerpo el rubio no daba nada más que risa.

"heeee ¿de veras? Porque ahora te vez tan débil que temo que cualquier niño en la aldea te pueda patear el trasero, tu hermana definitivamente tendrá que acompañarte para evitar que te den una paliza ¿no lo crees?"

"… nee-chan"

"hahahahaha"

Izumi le revolvió el cabello al rubio de forma cariñosa. Naruto solo la veía preocupado mientras actuaba un poco patético solo para hacerla reír. Desde que ella despertó y ahora incluso más, podía notar que a pesar de como actuaba ella estaba muy triste y profundamente deprimida, solo estaba fingiendo para no preocuparlo.

"hum, Izumi nee-chan está siendo mala conmigo. Pero sabes, incluso si me veo débil todos saldrán corriendo si uso un poco de mi fuerza, mira"

Naruto levanto un puño frente a Izumi y en un segundo este fue envuelto en llamas. Los ojos de Izumi se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa y actuó rápidamente a pesar de la sorpresa.

"Naruto-kun detente te vas a quemar"

Ella trató de extinguir el fuego en la mano de Naruto con sus propias manos. El rubio extinguió el fuego antes de que Izumi se lastimara. Ella se quedó incrédula al ver como las llamas desaparecían tan rápido como habían aparecido.

"tranquila Izumi nee-chan, lo tengo todo bajo control"

"¿q-qué fue eso?"

Naruto sacó pecho mientras presumía sus nuevas habilidades.

"bueno a pesar de que Izumi nee-chan apostó parece que yo gané, en realidad ahora tengo una afinidad para el elemento de fuego hihihi"

"no, yo gane. Ya pasaron dos años y tu dijiste que lo lograrías en uno así que yo gane, fufufu, que mal Naruto-kun tendrá que comprarme helado por un mes, fufufu"

"ehhh eso es trampa, yo estuve inconsciente los dos años, desperté mi afinidad al fuego en menos de un mes"

"han pasado dos años desde que hicimos la apuesta así que yo gane, dos años son dos años puuu"

Izumi le saco la lengua a Naruto mientras lo reprendía por querer librarse de la apuesta que habían acordado.

"haaa bien me rindo, me rindo…"

"es bueno saberlo…"

De pronto Izumi se puso demasiado seria.

"oye Naruto-kun, sé que estabas esperando a que Itachi te enseñara la bola de fuego cuando tuvieras una buena afinidad al elemento. Pero ya que ya la despertaste e Itachi está lejos… me preguntaba sí…"

"¡eeeh! ¡¿en serio Izumi nee-chan va a enséñame?! ¡genial! ¡vamos nee-chan enséñame ya!"

Los ojos de Izumi se iluminaron por un segundo, pero obviamente le quería ocultar su emoción a Naruto. Como el rubio siempre había idolatrado tanto a su novio siempre quería aprender todo de él pidiéndole siempre que le enseñara. En cambio, cuando él no estaba, Naruto solo la buscaba para entrenar taijutsu con ella, al final Izumi no pudo evitar tener un poco de envidia por Itachi.

Ella también quería ser admirada de igual manera que su novio lo era por el rubio. Aunque la verdad era que Naruto también la admiraba a ella al igual que a Itachi, pero el niño sabía que el taijutsu de Izumi era por mucho, muy superior al de Itachi, ella era una especialista reconocida en la materia por lo que él no perdía la oportunidad de mejorar su taijutsu al entrenar con una experta.

"cof cof… por hoy ya es muy tarde, así que será mejor que comencemos otro día desde temprano ¿te parece bien?"

"¡es perfecto! Finalmente podré aprender jutsus de estilo fuego, ¡estoy tan emocionado que no puedo esperar!"

"bien, entonces volvamos a casa, tenemos un largo camino por delante"

Naruto sintió claramente que Izumi se burlaba de él sutilmente porque no podía caminar adecuadamente. Despues de todo, su casa no estaba demasiado lejos de aquí.

'otra vez esa sonrisa falsa… sé que no puede evitar sentirse mal por como acabaron las cosas, pero me gustaría que Izumi nee-chan vuelva a sonreír de forma sincera pronto'

* * *

 **Un poco corto, pero creó que hasta ahí termina bien. Para aquellos que se perdieron en la línea temporal del fic (al igual que yo) ahora Naruto se encuentra a punto de re-insertarse en su grupo en lo que será su último año de academia, por lo que ahora tiene 11 y pronto 12 años. Pero vendrá un nuevo timeskip pronto para que Naruto comience su vida ninja. Aunque considere que todos queríamos ver a Naruto logrando su objetivo por el que se esforzó tanto. No es un encuentro tan emotivo, pero creó que se debe considerar lo difícil que debe ser para Izumi asimilar todo lo que paso.**

 **En cuanto a las llamas de Naruto, el ya tiene una afinidad al elemento fuego tan grande como sus dos afinidades naturales, solo que tendrá que entrenar para tener un buen control del mismo. Aunque considerando el ritmo con el que aprende cualquier habilidad ninja no le tomara mucho tiempo pues es obvio que abusa de la ventaja que le da usar clones de sombra en sus entrenamientos.**

 **Y en cuanto Izumi... llevó desde el ca planeando esto para ella (obviamente no es 100% igual a como lo imagine en un primer momento pero conserva lo esencial de la idea). Así que es un poco extraño finalmente escribirlo tras un poco más de un año y medio desde que empece el fic. Por supuesto que ya tengo aún más planes sobre como evolucionará su potencial como Uchiha. ;) espero les guste la idea.**

 **Y, bueno por ahora eso es todo. no duden en dejar un comentario con cualquier duda, consejo u opinión que quieran dar.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

 **Revancha**

Medio mes después del despertar de Izumi, Naruto fue reintegrado a su grupo.

El concejo opuso resistencia a la reintegración del Uzumaki al mismo grupo al que había pertenecido desde el principio. Argumentaron que tras perder varios años completos de lecciones el chico no tenía el nivel de conocimiento necesario para el último año de academia.

Un argumento sólido para ellos, ignorando flagrantemente que el viejo halcón de guerra le había estado enseñando bajo supervisión de sus agentes y por lo tanto debía de saber más que todos los otros niños en su grupo. Pero el problema principal era la condición física del niño. Nadie en el consejo, incluidos los líderes de clanes ninja, creían que un ninja pudiera sobrevivir con una debilidad física tan evidente.

No obstante, el Hokage se mantuvo firme en la reintegración del rubio, y para sorpresa de todos, Danzo apoyó la moción.

Con el halcón de guerra respaldando a Sarutobi la oposición se derrumbó tan rápido que el tercero no se lo podía creer. Nunca en todos sus años como Hokage había disuadido el consejo a cumplir sus órdenes con tanta facilidad. En cierto sentido Danzo tenía más control del consejo que el Hokage mismo, evidencia de la persuasión causada por la intimidación de su presencia y poder militar que poseía.

Aun así, el argumento de la evidente debilidad física del rubio como una deficiencia para cualquier ninja que quisiera sobrevivir en el campo era una preocupación real y sincera para Sarutobi.

Como tal, simplemente se llegó a un acuerdo donde se establecía que, si el chico no tenía una condición física adecuada o la habilidad mínima de un genin en taijutsu en su examen final, su graduación sería postergada hasta el siguiente año. A partir de ese acuerdo todo dependía del desempeño del niño durante ese año.

…

Naruto se sentía bastante extraño al volver con sus antiguos compañeros tras tanto tiempo. Los observó a través de una ventana mientras se escondía fuera del aula. Aunque para él solo había pasado un mes desde la última vez que los vio, todos eran visiblemente más grandes.

Sin embargo, había un estudiante con una tez tan pálida que parecía enfermo que no reconoció, por supuesto, esto era solo porque nunca lo había visto antes. Pero tan pronto como vio su atuendo y su inexpresivo rostro supo de donde había venido.

'¿por qué Danzo metió en la academia a uno de sus agentes de raíz?'

La respuesta le llegó tan pronto como la pregunta misma.

'¡es por Sasuke!'

Como el reconocido único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha sus habilidades tras obtener su sharingan serían de vital importancia para la aldea. Era obvio que Danzo no dejaría ir a un ninja con un potencial tan grande. No sabía lo que tramaba, pero esto no le gustaba, era un alivio que el Hokage mantuviera en secreto la existencia de Izumi hasta ahora.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el chico de pelo azabache. Mas que crecimiento físico, Naruto se percató más de su actual expresión corporal que solo transmitía despreció por todos a su alrededor. Él estaba ignorando a sus compañeros en el aula de clases cómo si no fueran nada más que insectos. Especialmente hacia todas las chicas que se agrupaban alrededor de él, alabándolo e incrementando de forma indirecta su ego.

'tsk, ese idiota ¿Quién se cree para ver a todos como si fueran inferiores?'

Justo cuando Naruto se dispuso a entrar a su aula de clase para expresarle a Sasuke su desacuerdo con su actitud alguien lo detuvo.

"¡aaah!"

Naruto se sobresaltó al sentir que un par de brazos se cerraban sobre él.

"¡hola, Naruto-kun! Estas muy distraído hoy"

Naruto suspiró librándose de su creciente tensión al reconocer la voz de la persona tras él.

"Ino no me asustes así, no estaba prestando atención"

Ella se limitó a sonreírle de forma pícara.

"vamos adentro, ya van a comenzar las clases"

Ella no espero por su respuesta, simplemente lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo tras ella. El rubio estaba feliz de estar una vez más con Ino, estas últimas semanas su amiga lo había ido a visitar constantemente.

Habían tenido un reencuentro muy emotivo con Ino tirándose a sus brazos llorando. Solo para luego despotricar sobre él por su repentina desaparición sin haber dicho nada hace años. Y ni hablar sobre lo preocupada que estaba por su estado físico y por su salud. Afortunadamente no parecía importarle su cambio de apariencia, que más bien solo parecía gustarle al punto en que decía que cuando recuperara su condición física no tendría rival en apariencia en la aldea.

Aunque estaba feliz de haber tenido ese reencuentro en privado y no frente a todos sus compañeros de clase… bueno, más o menos pues no fue algo completamente privado. Sabía que Izumi no dejaría de molestarlo pronto tras verlos tan apegados luego de ese incidente. Desde entonces ella solía hacer una broma aquí y allá para avergonzarlos.

Un movimiento brutalmente efectivo para Naruto. Pero que de forma extraña volvía más orgullosa a su amiga, parecía que ambas habían tenido un buen entendimiento mutuo tras un par de días de conocerse. El rubio temía que Ino no se fuera a llevar bien con Izumi pues no tendía a tolerar las bromas, siempre devolviéndolas de forma vengativa. Pero parecía que las bromas de Izumi no hacían más que complacerla.

'a veces simplemente no entiendo a las mujeres'

Pensaba Naruto para sí mismo.

A Hinata, por otra parte, no la había visto desde que había vuelto de la tierra de los fénix. Ino se había enterado de su regreso mediante su padre por lo que para la ojiperla debía de ser algo similar con su padre Hiashi.

Parecía que la tierra se había tragado a su amiga pues no tenía ninguna pista sobre ella hasta ahora. Se preguntaba si había salido de la aldea por algún asunto de su clan de tal forma que no había podido ir a verlo.

No obstante, tan pronto como Ino abrió la puerta y ambos entraron tomados de la mano lo primero que vio fue a la chica ojiperla sentada al fondo del aula al lado de Kiba. Tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron la tímida Hyuuga enrojeció y desvió su mirada cortando el pequeño contacto visual que habían tenido.

Un silencio envolvió el aula cuando todos vieron a un extraño niño entrando al aula tomado de la mano de Ino. Las chicas detuvieron sus charlas ociosas especialmente al ver la extravagante apariencia que le daban los mechones rojos en su cabellera rubia junto a sus ojos azules que parecían tener un extraño resplandor en ellos.

El silencio no duró tanto, los chicos simplemente volvieron a platicar animados con sus amigos u otros simplemente hablaban sobre cómo podrían jugarle bromas al chico nuevo. Mientras que las chicas, en su gran mayoría, fans acérrimas de hueso colorado del emo vengador, decidieron rápidamente ignorar al nuevo para mostrar al Uchiha su lealtad, aunque simplemente fueron ignoradas por este último.

Mientras un grupo reducido de niñas quedaron prendadas de la apariencia del rubio no tuvieron más remedio que ocultar sus impresiones al ver que Ino estaba con él. Sin contar que su notable desnutrición le daba menos puntos y por lo tanto estaban menos dispuestas a librar una pelea solo por él.

De cualquier forma, ellas sabían que no podrían hacer nada contra la segunda mejor niña en taijutsu de su grupo, y menos aún con su temperamento. Era un alivio que la mejor fuera realmente la persona más amable de su clase.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo para pensar pues Ino lo arrastró a un par de asientos libres, tenía la intención de sentarse con su amigo al igual que lo hacía antes de la desaparición del rubio. Sin mencionar que ella quería marcar su territorio de forma clara para las otras chicas de su grupo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Naruto se olvidó por completo de Sasuke y de la lección que había querido darle al principio.

"buenos días clase"

Naruto observó a la persona que seguramente sería su sensei por el resto de su último año. Era un hombre con tez pálida y cabello blanquecino con un toque azulado, vestía el uniforme estándar de chuunin y su bandana cubría toda su cabeza.

"Iruka tuvo un accidente durante su última misión por lo que yo lo reemplazaré mientras se recupera"

Al ver las caras preocupadas de la mayoría en el grupo, el profesor suplente les dio una sonrisa amable para tranquilizarlos antes de volver a hablar mientras se paraba frente al escritorio. Posición desde la cual pudo ver claramente al rubio que se reintegraría al grupo.

'así que ahí está el chico demonio… y pensar que todos creíamos que ya nos habíamos librado de él. Es una lástima, pero parece que es tan difícil librarse de él como si fuera una cucaracha. Ni siquiera mi plan funcionó durante aquel festival…'

No era la primera vez que suplía a Iruka en sus clases por lo que ya había visto a estos niños varias veces por lo que no le resultó difícil distinguirlo entre la multitud con sus distintivas características y notable desnutrición.

'… supongo que no se pueden evitar algunos accidentes durante las clases'

Su sonrisa se agrandó y esta vez era una sincera al pensar en una o dos formas que podría usar para librarse del chico.

"no se preocupen, no es nada grave. Solo un par de rasguños aquí y allá… Señorita Hinata, por favor tome asiento, la clase está a punto de comenzar"

Al escuchar al suplente de su verdadero y desconocido sensei, Naruto giró su cabeza preguntándose a que se refería si él claramente había visto sentada a Hinata al fondo del aula de clases. Se llevó una agradable e inesperada sorpresa al ver que la niña ya no estaba en su anterior asiento, sino que ahora estaba parada a su lado.

"sí, sensei"

A pesar de que Ino estaba indispuesta no pudo objetar pues no tenía un motivo real con el que podría evitar que Hinata se sentara al otro lado de Naruto y menos ahora que su sensei había llegado. El rubio estaba apretado entre sus amigas pues Ino no se recorrió causando que los tres estuvieran sentados con sus cuerpos pegados los unos a los otros.

Al profesor suplente no le importaban las jugarretas de unos niños y los ignoró para continuar con la agenda que tenían programada para el día.

"bueno chicos, como ya se debieron de dar cuenta hoy se reintegra a nosotros uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clase, por lo que no será necesario que se presente pues ustedes ya deberían de estar familiarizados con él"

Todos los niños se veían confundidos a excepción de Shino, Kiba y Shikamaru que parecían ya haber descifrado la identidad del que para muchos solo había sido el chico nuevo hasta ahora.

Junto a ellos se podría nombrar a Sasuke pues tampoco tenía una expresión confusa, pues hasta el momento no se había dignado a prestar atención a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor de tal forma que ni siquiera se percató de la pequeña conmoción de hace unos minutos.

"sensei, si se refiere a ese chico…"

Dijo un niño señalando al rubio.

"nosotros no lo conocemos, tiene que ser un chico nuevo"

La mayoría de los niños en el salón asintieron al unísono expresando su acuerdo con las palabras del chico extra-1.

"jajaja, que tonto. Te quieres volver un ninja y ni siquiera logras reconocer a una persona que estuvo contigo por un par de años en la academia…"

Kiba dijo de forma burlona. Simplemente no podía soportar recordar que Hinata se había levantado de la butaca que estaban compartiendo solo para ir con el rubio. Necesitaba librarse de su frustración con cualquiera que se pusiera en frente.

"¡guau, guau!"

Ladró un pequeño cachorro sobre su cabeza en señal de acuerdo con su amo. El chico extra-1 no se iba a quedar callado mientras Kiba se burlaba de él. Pero su profesor suplente no le dio la oportunidad. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que enseñarles a estos mocosos, simplemente no podría soportar peleas infantiles, estúpidas y ruidosas.

"parece que hay algunas personas que ya se dieron cuenta de quien se trata. Así que les daré la satisfacción de anunciar a sus compañeros la identidad del 'chico nuevo'. Adelante, solo díganlo"

Dijo de forma amable, ocultando como siempre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kiba sonrió para sí mismo al ver que este profesor sustituto le había dado la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Pensó en un par de buenas frases para burlarse del rubio antes de hablar.

Lástima que para cuando finalmente se dispuso a abrir la boca alguien le arrebató la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

"es Uzumaki Naruto"

Una respuesta simple, corta y concisa que iba directo al grano, no hubo una palabra de más ni una de menos. La voz monótona de Shino fue para Kiba como si le echaran una cubeta de agua fría encima evitando que el fuego que había querido encender en Naruto se extinguiera.

Esta voz contrastó por completo con la reacción del resto de sus compañeros en el aula.

"¿¡qué!?"

"¿¡aquel chico que desapareció hace años!?"

"¡no puede ser cierto! ¿y los ridículos bigotitos en sus mejillas?"

"¡cierto, además mira su piel, no se parece para nada!"

Hubo decenas de reacciones muy variadas entre todos los niños del grupo.

"que problemático…"

Shikamaru murmuró molesto, pues lo habían interrumpido. Tras ver que la clase estaba a punto de empezar al ver a su sensei llegar ya se había recostado dispuesto a tener una buena siesta. ¿es que acaso tenían algo contra las personas con sueño?

Por otra parte, Sakura que hasta ahora había estado mirando al chico a su lado con corazones en sus ojos giró su cabeza sorprendida al escuchar el nombre de alguien cuya existencia estaba feliz de no ver más.

Casi rompió su cuello con su movimiento ultra rápido, como la autodeclarada fan número 1 de 'Sasuke-kun', sabía a la perfección que su amado no soportaba ni siquiera que nombraran al rubio en su presencia. Por lo que tras su desaparición el chico de pelo azabache había estado menos irritado pues todos sabían lo insoportable que era para él estar en el mismo grupo que el rubio despues de su primera pelea y primera derrota.

Como era de esperar para Sakura, el Uchiha a su lado finalmente había reaccionado. Con un semblante lleno de odio miró directo al chico rubio al frente del aula que estaba junto a Ino. Tras confirmar su identidad a través de su inseparable compañera, Sasuke tuvo una inusual muestra de interés rompiendo su eterno estado de emo vengador.

"¡Naaaarutoooooo!"

Todos se giraron para ver a Sasuke que se había levantado de su asiento solo dejándose llevar por sus explosivas emociones. El grito desmedido de Sasuke provocó que los ruidosos niños a su alrededor se callaran incrédulos al verlo tan alterado.

Cuando Naruto se giró para ver de frente al escandaloso niño gritón, Sasuke se le quedo viendo en shock, se quedó en blanco por un par de segundos. Apenas pudo reconocer en el rubio frente a él a aquel chico que lo había humillado hace años.

'genial, ya tengo una jaqueca. Que buena forma de empezar el día'

"basta chicos, a pesar de la apariencia. Él es su antiguo compañero, el mismo Hokage lo confirmó y por eso volvió con ustedes tras regresar a la aldea. Si tienen preguntas, háganlas cuando acabe la clase. Por ahora abran su libro de fundamentos de ninjutsu, vamos a comenzar"

Todos guardaron silencio, siendo Sasuke el único que se negaba a dejar ir al rubio tan fácilmente. Quedando ridículamente de pie como si aun estuviera esperando una respuesta de su rival.

"Naruto, sé que tienes un par de años en blanco en tus estudios. Así que si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme. Soy Mizuki, búscame en el aula de profesores cuando lo desees"

Mizuki dijo de forma amable. Siempre había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones y enmascararse con un aura gentil. Nadie en el salón se dio cuenta de su disgusto por el rubio o de sus usualmente ocultas emociones.

Excepto por Ino y Naruto, si bien no notaron con exactitud lo que estaba mal sabían que el profesor sustituto no estaba siendo sincero.

Ino por el entrenamiento de su padre, que no era uno de los mejores en el departamento de tortura e investigación por nada. Y Naruto porque desde que había vuelto de la tierra de los fénix comenzaba a sentir de forma extraña cosas de las que antes no era consciente, era como una variación de habilidad sensorial y no se limitaba a sentir chakra.

"gracias, sensei"

Naruto obviamente sabía guardar las apariencias. Por supuesto, como no hacerlo tras tantos años de entrenamiento con agentes de raíz.

Mizuki comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón dando oficialmente iniciadas las clases.

"oye Naruto…"

Le susurró Ino a su lado tratando de llamar su atención.

"lo sé Ino, no te preocupes"

La rubia asintió, complacida al ver que su preciado amigo no era tan ingenuo. Aunque se decepciono al ver a Hinata al lado de Naruto. Sus ojos brillaban completamente creyéndose las mentiras de este tipo.

'otras personas simplemente son demasiado ingenuas'

Ella no la culpaba, tan amable como era Hinata, ella creía demasiado en los demás. Podría no haber tenido la infancia más fácil, sobre todo si la comparaba con la que tuvo ella misma que había sido tan mimada por sus padres. Pero aún con sus experiencias, Hinata seguía siendo demasiado crédula e ingenua. La ojiperla aún no era verdaderamente consciente de los peligrosos colmillos de la realidad que acechaban por todas partes.

…

"bien chicos, es hora de empezar con la lección de taijutsu"

Declaró Mizuki tan pronto como todos habían vuelto del receso. Ya todo el grupo estaba alineado frente a él en el patio, que en este momento cumplía una función de campo de práctica.

"busquen a un compañero, todos tendrán una sesión corta con él o ella, usen de preferencia el taijutsu básico de la academia, yo corregiré sus errores cuando terminen"

De forma rápida todos buscaron a sus amigos para practicar con ellos.

"¿ummm? ¿ustedes no van a buscar pareja para practicar?"

Naruto les preguntó a sus amigas que no se habían movido de su lado y ni siquiera habían buscado a otras chicas para practicar.

"a nadie le gusta perder. Por supuesto que no nos preguntarían solo para que les pateemos el trasero. Desde hace un tiempo Hinata y yo siempre terminamos emparejadas en este tipo de prácticas así que ya ni siquiera es necesario buscar una pareja"

La franqueza de Ino no se hizo esperar. Todas las chicas que la escucharon se sintieron insultadas con sus palabras, pero nadie se atrevió a refutarlas. No querían darle una excusa a la rubia para que barriera el suelo con ellas y las humillaran, solo podían bajar la cabeza y soportar en silencio la dolorosa verdad.

"¿lo ves?"

Dijo Ino mientras miraba alrededor encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata por otra parte estaba avergonzada de la forma en que la rubia le expresó su situación a Naruto. Ella temía lucir como una matona frente al ojiazul. Desvió su mirada avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos tratando de disipar su nerviosismo.

Sobre todo, se sentía avergonzada de no haber visitado a Naruto en cuando se enteró que había vuelto. Su padre no se lo había prohibido, incluso le aconsejó visitarlo cuando le mencionó que el rubio había vuelto, tampoco era que estuviera especialmente ocupada.

A menudo salía de casa para visitarlo solo para volver a mitad del camino. No sabía que decirle tras tanto tiempo sin verse. Su ausencia solo había hecho que sus sentimientos por él incrementaran a desmedida, temía desmayarse tras verlo por primera vez en años. Incluso se avergonzaba de los sueños que había tenido con él recientemente cuando se enteró que había vuelto.

No le ayudaba en nada ver el cambio de apariencia física que tuvo el rubio. Apenas podía verlo de frente sin sonrojarse. Incluso hasta ahora no le había dicho ni una palabra, pero desde que había llegado a clase se le pego como lapa y no se había separado de su lado, siguiéndolo a todas partes y negándose a mirarlo de frente.

"¡oye Naruto!"

Los tres voltearon extrañados hacia la persona que le gritó al rubio. Se trataba de Kiba que caminaba hacia Naruto con su pequeño cachorro Akamaru sobre su cabeza.

"tengamos una pelea de taijutsu ¿te atreves?"

Dijo visiblemente molesto cuando se detuvo cerca de Hinata.

"¿eh?"

Naruto lo miro confundido, Kiba parecía que estaba gruñéndole como si lo estuviera amenazando para que no rechazara su reto. Se preguntaba si había hecho algo para molestarlo hasta este punto. Ino, que estaba a su lado rápidamente frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono que usaba el Inuzuka al dirigirse al rubio.

"oye, aliento de perro, ¿Quién te crees que eres para amenazarlo?"

Ella le dio una mirada fulminante mientras mantenía sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"cállate, estoy hablando con el enano, ¿por qué no te vas a jugar con tus muñecas y dejas que los adultos hablen?"

Una vena se resaltó sobre su frente. Kiba había ido demasiado lejos.

"¿a dónde estás mirando idiota? ¿acaso no ves que Naruto ya es más alto que tú? Además, tu aún no eres adulto ¿por qué no te vas a jugar tú? ¿Qué te parece si te lanzo un palo y me lo traes de vuelta? … pe-rri-to"

"oye Ino…"

"¡Silencio!"

Naruto cerró la boca al escuchar el tono de Ino. Había tratado de mediar entre los dos, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Kiba había cruzado una línea que no debía pasar, solo esperaba que la rubia no hiciera sufrir mucho a su compañero. Rápidamente se escabulló esperando no quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Justo por esto nunca permitía que Ino lo defendiera.

"¿¡haaa!? ¿Cómo me dijiste?"

"¡lo que oíste! ¿o es que tengo que aprender a ladrar para que me entiendas?"

"tsk… bruja"

'oh dios, Kiba esta tan muerto'

Naruto se llevó a Hinata del lugar. No quería que su inocente amiga viera una masacre.

"¡se acabó! ¡te reto a un combate de taijutsu! ¡¿te atreves?!"

Todos sus compañeros los veían pelear. Nadie pudo evitar reírse al ver que Ino le devolvía las altivas palabras que este uso con Naruto antes. Kiba estaba en un embrollo, si de verdad peleaban y este ganaba solo sería criticado por golpear a una niña. Peor aún, si perdía sería humillado de por vida. Y conociendo a Ino enojada, el Inuzuka estaba condenado a perder contra ella.

Kiba se había vuelto el verdugo de su propia desgracia. Había escupido al cielo solo para terminar siendo manchado con su propio escupitajo.

"basta chicos, las prácticas de taijutsu no permiten peleas personales y menos si son hombre contra mujer…"

Mizuki intervino tras finalmente cansarse de ver su pelea infantil.

"¡mmph! Mizuki-sensei, cuando nos volvamos genin no importará el género cuando estemos en misiones. Simplemente deje que le enseñe esa lección antes de que lo maten por subestimar a su oponente"

Ino resoplo con desdén, mirando con desprecio a Kiba.

"déjalos Mizuki, será entretenido ver como pelean estos perdedores"

'¿quién se cree que es este mocoso para hablarme de esa forma?'

El altivo Uchiha se acercó con su club de fans y su presidenta pelirrosa a sus espaldas. Mizuki no mostró sus verdaderos sentimientos manteniendo su fachada de maestro amable.

El Uchiha se alejó del profesor sustituto como si su 'orden' ya hubiera sido humildemente aceptada. En cambio, se acercó a Naruto que mantenía sus manos sobre los oídos de una Hinata roja como manzana, evitando que ella escuchara todo el alboroto. No quería que se corrompiera su amabilidad y su inocencia en medio de personas tan impulsivas como Kiba o Ino y menos aún de personas tan arrogantes como Sasuke.

"tengo cuentas que saldar contigo Naruto, así que no te atrevas a huir o a ocultarte detrás de niñas gritonas e impulsivas"

"¡te puedo escuchar idiota!"

Ino grito a lo lejos a pesar de que aún estaba discutiendo con Kiba mientras Mizuki trataba de calmarlos.

"¿acaso dije tu nombre?"

La rubia no encontró palabras para contestar, así que simplemente se decidió a romperle los dientes a Sasuke y castrarlo luego de matar a Kiba. Su ira ya había alcanzado límites inconmensurables. Ni siquiera la distancia entre la tierra y las estrellas se podía comparar a la intensidad de su furia.

Por supuesto, a Naruto no le gusto la forma en que Sasuke se estaba burlando de Ino así que se dispuso a devolverle el favor.

"lo siento, pero sería mejor que pelees con alguien a tu nivel"

"mmph, sería difícil encontrar a alguien así en la academia, así que por hoy me conformaré con aplastarte como la basura que eres y demostraré que lo que pasó hace años solo fue porque tuviste demasiada suerte"

"¡kyaaa Sasuke-kun!"

Detrás de Sasuke se escucharon numerosas ovaciones. Naruto sabía que en su condición solo le patearían el trasero en una pelea de taijutsu, no era tonto así que obviamente no se metería en una pelea física.

"creo que no me entendiste. Simplemente no tengo ganas de volver a humillarte frente a todos, parece que ya olvidaste que no te gane solo una vez. Ya perdiste mucha cara tras tantas derrotas, por eso será mejor que pelees con alguien a tu nivel antes que vuelvas a ser humillado. Se que es difícil encontrar a alguien en tu patético nivel en la academia, pero las chicas fans tras de ti te pueden ayudar ¿por qué no les preguntas por una pelea de práctica? Estoy seguro de que irán fácil contigo y no te dejarán muy herido"

"tsk bastardo ¡quien te crees para hablarme así! Las perdedoras detrás de mí no podrían ni servirme apropiadamente"

Como esperaba Naruto, Sasuke había explotado con una provocación tan simple. Aunque se había ganado muchos puntos de odio solo por sus últimas palabras. Las chicas detrás de él eran sus fangirls, no debería de despreciarlas tanto si ellas le daban apoyo incondicional incluso cuando este se comportaba de forma tan despreciable.

Como era de esperar muchas de las chicas detrás de él se deprimieron tras escucharlo. Pero lo más increíble era que algunas entre ellas lo seguían viendo con corazones en sus ojos a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. Estas chicas eran increíblemente testarudas. A pesar de su visible molestia, Sasuke aún no perdía completamente los estribos.

"¿eh? ¿dijiste algo?"

Naruto fingió demencia.

"¡bastardo!"

"lo siento, lo siento. Me distrajo algo más interesante que tus palabras llenas de basura"

"atrévete a repetir eso"

Las manos de Sasuke se habían cerrado fuertemente en un par de puños, no podía esperar para sacar toda su ira con Naruto.

"no voy a repetir algo que ya dije. ¿es que te quedaste sordo o es que ya ni siquiera puedes entender el idioma humano?"

Al ver que Sasuke no sabía cómo responder, rápidamente se aprovechó de su silencio para insultarlo un poco más. Tenía que admitir que bromear con alguien de mecha tan corta era demasiado divertido.

"ya veo… así que ya no puedes entender palabras. Tu arrogancia ha hecho que tu estupidez aumente por varios pliegues desde la última vez que nos vimos. Pobre tipo, deberías de ir a un hospital para que te ayuden"

"¡basta! ya no puedo esperar para partirte la cara ¡pelearemos aquí y ahora!"

"¿eh?"

Naruto sabía dónde estaba el límite de Sasuke. O al menos eso creía, era evidente que en estos dos años el Uchiha se había vuelto más irritable. Sabía que no podía competir con él de forma física, así que solo había planeado molestarlo un poco sin pasarse de sus límites. No esperaba que el límite se hubiera reducido tanto.

No tenía nada planeado si su discusión terminaba en una pelea física. Aun así, Sasuke corrió hacia él con una fuerte intensión de partirle la cara. Trató de mover sus delgados brazos en una postura defensiva, pero se movía tan lento como si estuviera dentro de un espeso lodo. A este paso no lo iba a lograr.

Cuando el Uchiha estuvo dentro de su rango de ataque no dudó en dirigir su puño al rostro desprotegido de Naruto.

¡bum!

Un fuerte golpe seco se escuchó claramente para toda la clase. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el estado lamentable del niño tirado en el piso con una expresión llena de dolor. El chico estaba visiblemente sofocado, su rostro se volvía rápidamente azul evidenciando su falta de aire.

Lo más increíble fue ver a la persona responsable de esto.

Hinata se paraba firmemente frente a Naruto con su palma estirada mientras Sasuke estaba lamentándose frente a ella tirado en el suelo mientras sostenía su estómago.

"n-no le pegues a N-Naruto-kun"

Sasuke no tuvo ni una oportunidad. Estaba tan centrado en Naruto, tan cegado por su ira que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hinata se dispuso a detenerlo. La firme palma que golpeó una zona sensible sumada a su propia velocidad al correr resultó en un duro golpe que casi lo hacía perder la conciencia.

Las fangirls de Sasuke se ofendieron al ver que Hinata golpeo a su interés amoroso. Estaban demasiado indignadas como para dejarlo pasar, sabían que solas no tendrían oportunidad contra la Hyuuga, pero si todas saltaban para defender al Uchiha no dudaban que podrían enseñarle una lección.

"¡ataquen!"

Incitadas por la voz de Sakura la horda de fangirls se dispusieron a defender a Sasuke. Pero fueron detenidas tan pronto como escucharon una voz familiar que se acercaba.

"¿quién va a golpear a Naruto?"

Cuestionó Ino mientras caminaba hacia la escena mientras su puño golpeaba a su palma en señal de advertencia. Todas retrocedieron con miedo al ver que sus puños estaban llenos de sangre.

Al fondo detrás de ella se podía ver a Kiba tirado en el piso con su rostro hinchado y con un pequeño charco de sangre que salía de su boca a la que ahora le faltaban varios dientes. Mizuki por otra parte apenas les prestaba atención pues estaba muy ocupado verificando que Kiba siguiera con vida.

Tan pronto como vieron a Ino pararse al lado de Hinata todas retrocedieron. Sabían que incluso si peleaban con la Hyuuga ella no las golpearía muy duro, pero con Ino a su lado… solo al ver el estado en el que acabo Kiba tras pocos minutos de combate les hizo pensar una segunda vez en si de verdad valía la pena hacer lo que planeaban hacer.

Todas terminaron haciendo la vista gorda mientras Sakura y el grupo de fangirls llevaban a Sasuke a la enfermería. A Ino no le gustaba para nada la forma viciosa en que la chica de pelo rosa la miraba.

"si tienes algo que decir, dímelo en la cara"

Sakura solo se fue refunfuñando incapaz de llevarle la contra a Ino a pesar del odio que sentía por ella desde su pelea en su primer año.

…

Tras estos incidentes la lección de taijutsu paso sin pena ni gloria. La ausencia de Kiba y Sasuke, que se encontraban en la enfermería, hizo que la lección fuera tranquila y pacífica.

"bien, con eso será suficiente por hoy chicos. Naruto cuida mejor de tu cuerpo, incluso Shikamaru te puso en aprietos durante la práctica"

"Sí, Mizuki-sensei"

Naruto se había emparejado con el Nara a sabiendas de que todos en la clase eran superiores a él en taijutsu en este momento. Solo gracias a la disposición floja de Shikamaru se había salvado de que no lo golpearan tan duro.

Aunque tuvo que aceptar que, si Shikamaru no se hubiera rendido solo para irse a seguir viendo nubes, entonces habría perdido de forma garrafal. Naruto le devolvería a su amigo el favor con creces.

Ino por otra parte estaba a un lado del rubio refunfuñando que siempre perdía en sus prácticas con Hinata. Esta vez se sentía especialmente frustrada pues quería ganar frente a Naruto, había ido con todo en esta ocasión, pero aun así no pudo evitar que Hinata la sacará del área de combate perdiendo por salir de los límites establecidos.

"bien, pueden regresar a casa. Nos vemos mañana"

Justo cuando los niños se dispusieron a salir de la academia ninja fueron detenidos por uno de los chicos que habían sido enviados a la enfermería.

"¡Naaaruuuutoooo! Ni siquiera se te ocurra irte, todavía me debes mi revancha"

Sasuke se dirigió hacia el área que habían usado para practicar mientras sostenía su adolorido estómago.

"yo no te debo nada, pero si tanto quieres ser humillado entonces no me negaré"

Naruto accedió al ver que las miradas asesinas de Sasuke no solo estaban dirigidas hacia él, sino que también hacia Hinata. Entendía a la perfección por qué el Uchiha estaba resentido con ella, pero no le iba a permitir volverse una piedra en el zapato de ella.

Si lo provocaba y humillaba más entonces toda la atención de Sasuke se desviaría nuevamente hacia él y entonces no tendría que preocuparse de que el pelinegro molestara a sus seres queridos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se inyectaron en sangre por toda la rabia que sentía, la humillación por la que pasó tras ser derribado por la Hyuuga ya había nublado su juicio, ahora ya no podía soportar ni una más de las burlas del rubio.

"dime Sasuke, ¿de verdad te sentirás satisfecho al vencerme en taijutsu? Todos pueden notar que por mi condición actual no podría competir físicamente, incluso Shikamaru me patea el trasero en taijutsu, así que si me vences en un combate de taijutsu no tendrías ningún mérito, solo serías un presumido abusando de los débiles…"

"no sé si debería sentirme ofendido…"

Shikamaru dijo al escuchar a Naruto hablar de él.

"mi verdadera fortaleza no reside en mi taijutsu, así que te propongo una pelea más allá de eso. Seremos tu y yo combatiendo, usando todo lo que tenemos sin restricciones… ¿te atreves? ¿O es que el Uchiha no tiene la confianza de vencerme en ninjutsu?"

"mmph, que no se te olvide que tu fuiste el que propuso este combate. Luego no podrás culparme por haberte enviado al hospital"

Sasuke estaba sonriendo complacido de finalmente tener una oportunidad para redimirse de aquella vergonzosa derrota. Confiaba en sus habilidades ninja en general, no era el mejor de su clase por nada. Sobre todo, porque tras el incidente de su clan no paso ni un día sin entrenar como loco por su objetivo, mejorando a pasos agigantados en comparación del resto de niños en su clase.

"fuuu, ¿chicos de verdad piensan hacer esto?"

Mizuki se acercó luciendo cansado de estas situaciones mientras presionaba su frente tratando de calmarse. Pero en el interior no podría estar más feliz.

'genial, si Sasuke lo hace bien tal vez podamos librarnos del chico demonio'

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta el maestro suplente volvió a hablar. Como si interpretara el pequeño silencio de ambos como una confirmación a su pregunta.

"bien, pero no vayan por la borda o se podrían lastimar. No olviden que ambos podrían ser futuros compañeros ninja de la hoja por lo que no deberían lastimarse los unos a los otros ¿entendido?"

Por supuesto, a Mizuki no se le olvidaría guardar las apariencias. Dijo sus últimas palabras alto y claro para que luego no lo pudieran acusar de instigar a sus alumnos a pelear usando ninjutsu.

Naruto asintió en acuerdo a sus palabras, por otra parte, Sasuke resopló con desdén al oírlo. Mizuki sonrió para sí mismo al ver que el Uchiha no se tomaba en serio su consejo, obviamente tenía la intensión de herir al rubio, por lo que el peliblanco no podría estar más complacido.

"bien, vayan a la zona de entrenamiento. Saben las reglas, si salen del área perderán, sobre todo, recuerden que si yo detengo la pelea o nombro a un ganador deberán de respetar mi decisión"

Naruto y Sasuke estaban caminaban hacia la zona de combate.

…

"Naruto-kun…"

Hinata sostuvo sus manos apretadas en su pecho, estaba preocupada de que Naruto saliera herido. Ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro y tras girar para ver a la persona que la sostenía vio a Ino.

"no te preocupes, él estará bien. Si las cosas se ponen feas simplemente podemos detener la pelea. No importa si pierde mientras se encuentre bien"

Ella le sonrió de forma reconfortante tratando de animar a la ojiperla.

"gracias…"

Ella miró confundida al piso mientras se debatía si debía de preguntarle o no. Pero finalmente decidió que no perdía nada si lo hacía.

"…oye Ino ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

La rubia le sonrió con confianza.

"¿acaso no me estás haciendo una pregunta en este momento?"

Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada.

"no te preocupes, solo dispara"

"bueno… yo…"

Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos tratando de desviar su nerviosismo.

"¿por qué estas siendo buena conmigo? ¿no me odiabas?"

Una de las cejas de Ino se levantó como si le resultara extraña la pregunta de la Hyuuga.

"claro que no te odio, ¿acaso alguna vez te he tratado mal?"

"no… pero incluso si siempre terminamos practicando juntas en clase apenas si me diriges la palabra"

"bueno tu no eras la única abatida tras la desaparición de Naruto, ¿alguna vez me preguntaste porque estaba tan callada siempre?"

Hinata volvió a mirar a Ino, sus palabras la desconcertaron.

"¿cómo…?"

"¿qué? ¿creíste que no sabía que tienes sentimientos por Naruto? Todos en la clase lo saben, no eres muy buena ocultándolo. Rayos incluso sé que ustedes entrenaban juntos de vez en cuando en secreto y se conocen más de lo que los demás piensan. Naruto no me puede ocultar nada ¿no lo sabías?"

"…"

"sabía que estabas deprimida, pero ¿qué te debía de decir? ¿qué todo estaría bien y que Naruto regresaría pronto? Incluso yo tenía mis dudas sobre eso. Pero ahora que él está de vuelta ya no siento que mi corazón arrastra por todas partes donde voy. Tu eres de las pocas personas que él tiene así que no puedo alejarte de él, sobre todo ahora que Naruto sufrió la pérdida de una persona tan querida… incluso sin importar los celos que siento cuando están juntos"

A pesar de que Ino susurro la última parte, Hinata la escucho claramente, sabía que Ino tenía sentimientos por Naruto similares a los de ella al verla siempre tan cariñosa con él. Pero escucharlo de su propia boca era shockeante sobre todo para alguien tan tímida como ella, que ni siquiera se atrevía a visitar a Naruto en estos días.

"así que animemos a Naruto juntas, nos va a necesitar mucho de ahora en adelante… ¡patéale el trasero a ese presumido Naruto!"

Tras escuchar el grito de Ino se dio cuenta de que la pelea acababa de empezar. Ella los miró con ansias de que todo esto acabara.

"vamos, anímalo"

La instó la rubia. Hinata miró al piso, quería gritarle a Naruto para apoyarlo, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

"haaa, tendremos que trabajar en esto, por ahora hagámoslo juntas"

Hinata sintió que Ino la tomó de la mano para elevarla junto a la suya alto en el aire.

"¡vamos Naruto, Hinata no te perdonará si pierdes!"

Las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron muy rojas al escuchar lo que decía Ino y ver que Naruto se tomó el tiempo de voltear a verlas mientras sonreía tras escuchar las palabras de Ino.

Aunque las palabras de Ino no eran algo que ella diría, solo esperaba que el rubio entendiera que estaba preocupada por él y que no quería que saliera herido. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su usual compañera de taijutsu.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado equivocada con Ino. Los demás no se podrían dar cuenta de que la rubia era más amable y atenta de lo que todos pensaban, es solo que esas características se perdían entre su extrovertida personalidad. Ahora sabía porque a Naruto le gustaba tanto estar con ella.

'gracias Ino'

…

"no te debes de distraer, de otra forma esto acabará demasiado pronto y no será divertido"

Naruto le sonrió a Sasuke de forma confiada tras redirigir su atención hacia él, si solo era taijutsu no tendría oportunidad. Pero ya que podía usar todo lo que tenía en su arsenal no tenía nada que temer.

"hehe, no te preocupes esto será divertido… aunque creo que no lo será para ti"

Mizuki ya había dado la señal para que iniciaran su combate desde hace tiempo, pero ambos permanecieron impasibles en su lugar. Sabían que la pelea sería intensa hasta el final y no tendrían un momento para descansar una vez que empezara. Como tal el primer movimiento podría ser decisivo para el resultado de este combate. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a ser descuidado.

Sasuke deslizo lentamente su mano hacia su bolsa de herramientas ninja. Tan pronto como su dedo alcanzo un par de shuriken su mano salio disparada de la bolsa. Las shuriken volaron tan rápido que un pequeño silbido podía ser escuchado mientras giraban hacía su objetivo, era un sonido provocado cuando el filo de las armas cortaba el viento.

Naruto invocó un kunai y lo uso para desviar los shuriken. El chico dominaba tan bien el shurikenjutsu no solo se limitó a desviarlos, sino que cuando los golpeo con su kunai estos salieron disparados hacia la persona que los lanzo al principio.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver esto y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse para esquivar los shuriken que él mismo había lanzado. Estos habían sido solo una distracción, su propósito inicial era usarlos para acercarse a Naruto mientras el trataba con sus shuriken.

Que acordaran usar todo lo que tenían no quería decir que no usaría taijutsu. Él se convertiría en un ninja por lo que estaba dispuesto a explotar las debilidades de su oponente para ganar la victoria cueste lo que cueste. Ahora su primer plan había sido interrumpido, pero no significaba que se iba a detener.

Rápidamente retomó su carrera hacia Naruto, ya llevaba más de la mitad de la distancia recorrida, tan pronto como llegará a él usaría su taijutsu para imposibilitarlo de usar ninjutsu y le ganaría limpiamente.

Naruto le lanzó el kunai que había usado previamente para desviar sus shuriken. Sasuke se negaba a detenerse ahora, rodó por el piso y se reincorporó en un segundo sin perder el paso mientras esquivaba el kunai del rubio.

"supongo que es hora de ponerse serios"

El rubio hizo una sucesión de un par de signos de mano antes de terminar con un sello que le encantaba usar.

"¡kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Veinte clones aparecieron entre Sasuke y Naruto. Aunque todos eran relativamente débiles en taijutsu debido a su constitución física, su superioridad numérica era indiscutible.

"¡unos tontos clones no me detendrán Naruto!"

Sasuke solo conocía al clon básico que le enseñaron en la academia por lo que no se dio cuenta de que estos eran clones que eran reales físicamente. Ignorando a los clones comenzó a correr sin prestarles atención creyendo que estos clones eran meramente distracciones.

¡aghh!

Un grito ahogado salio de la boca de Sasuke. Todos excepto por Ino, Hinata y Mizuki miraron incrédulos como un clon derribaba al Uchiha con un golpe certero en la boca del estómago. El golpe no había sido fuerte, pero como Naruto había acertado milimétricamente su puño en el mismo punto donde Sasuke había sido herido previamente por Hinata el pelinegro no pudo soportar el dolor y cayó al piso incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

"i-imposible, un clon ha golpeado de verdad a Sasuke…"

"pero los clones no deberían de ser capaces de hacer algo así"

"Mizuki-sensei, descalifique a Naruto, él debe de estar haciendo trampa contra Sasuke-kun"

Los compañeros de clase de Naruto no eran capaces de creer lo que acababan de ver con sus propios ojos. Las chicas dentro del club de fans de Sasuke proponían constantemente detener la pelea descalificando al rubio por hacer trampa.

"tranquilos chicos, Naruto está usando una técnica de clonación avanzada. Sus clones, a diferencia de los que les enseñamos en la academia, son físicamente reales por lo que puede herir a sus oponentes"

El silencio se volvió palpable. Algunos chicos se quejaban en su corazón porque sus profesores no les enseñaban una técnica tan genial como la que Naruto acababa de usar.

"¡miren, Sasuke-kun se está levantando! ¡no te rindas Sasuke-kun, patéale el trasero a ese idiota!"

"¡arriba Sasuke-kun, debes ganar!"

"¡kyaaa, Sasuke-kun es genial, ni siquiera veinte Narutos pueden contra él!"

Las fangirls de Sasuke comenzaron a hacer revuelo incitadas tras escuchar a Sakura.

"estas mocosas aún no pueden ver que Sasuke no tiene oportunidad, me pregunto cómo reaccionarían si supieran que Naruto puede hacer tantos clones como para ahogar a Sasuke en un mar de ellos"

Hinata asintió al escuchar las palabras de Ino a su lado.

"t-tienes razón, pero me pregunto si Naruto aún tiene tanto chakra como antes. Si el chakra es la fusión de energía física y energía espiritual las reservas de Naruto debieron de haber disminuido considerablemente en comparación con su mejor estado"

Sin que ellas lo supieran, Shikamaru las escuchaba atentamente a pesar de que parecía estar distraído mirando a las nubes.

"bueno, conociendo a Naruto creo que a pesar de tener menos chakra que antes de su desaparición, aún debe de superar con creces el chakra de Sasuke por varios pliegues"

El Nara que hasta ahora no había prestado especial atención al combate del Uchiha y el Uzumaki, finalmente los miró seriamente mientras los analizaba con toda su capacidad.

"¿qué pasa Sasuke, no habías dicho que unos tontos clones no te detendrían? ¿Por qué mejor no te rindes y terminamos con esto?"

Como el Uchiha había escuchado las palabras de Mizuki, finalmente entendió por qué había sido derribado por un clon y se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a ser derribado por estos clones.

"no seas tan creído, ahora que estoy consciente de la naturaleza de tus clones lo anterior no volverá a pasar. Aún no tienes lo que se necesita para vencerme"

Naruto suspiro fuertemente, toda su postura denotaba lo estresante que le resultaba esta situación. A pesar de que Sasuke no le caía particularmente bien, él seguía siendo hermano de Itachi por lo que no quería lastimarlo más de lo necesario.

"fuuu, ni siquiera porque te di tiempo para que lo pensaras mientras estabas agonizando en el suelo"

"¡cállate y pelea!"

Sasuke salió disparado hacia el clon que lo había golpeado antes, este intentó esquivar la fuerte patada que el pelinegro ejecutó hacia su cabeza. Pero comparado con la velocidad de su oponente, el clon no fue capaz ni de defenderse desapareciendo al instante en una nube de humo.

El Uchiha no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto sus pies tocaron nuevamente el suelo se abalanzó hacia el siguiente clon. Estos intercambiaron un par de golpes, pero el clon no duro mucho tiempo con su rival que era claramente superior.

Naruto tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Sasuke era de forma justa, el mejor de la clase. Lamentaba no estar en su mejor forma, pero reconoció que el Uchiha se había ganado su puesto con un duro entrenamiento.

El Uzumaki asintió aprobatoriamente al feroz Sasuke que avanzaba hacia el quinto clon en su camino, incluso se sentía culpable de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero este era un mundo ninja donde no siempre todo era justo. Además, de no estar seguro de su victoria nunca habría retado o aceptado un combate con el Uchiha.

Sasuke lanzo un puñetazo a la cara del clon, pero su puño no sintió ningún contacto y este paso a través de la copia de Naruto que se mantenía parado con el brazo de Sasuke atravesándolo como si no fuera nada más que una ilusión. Su puño siguió hacia adelante sin detenerse y el Uchiha perdió su equilibrio.

'este es un clon simple y común'

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la táctica de Naruto. Entre sus clones de sombra había algunos clones simples, como los que les enseñan en la academia ninja. Podían servir como señuelos, por lo que eran perfectos para confundir al rival.

Antes de que Sasuke lograra reincorporarse otro clon apareció frente a él propinándole un duro golpe directamente en la mandíbula. El pelinegro vio todo borroso por un momento, el clon casi había logrado noquearlo. Un segundo clon lanzó una patada, Sasuke puso ambos brazos en su flanco derecho para bloquearlo, pero su pierna paso a través de todo su ser.

'este es falso'

"¡haaaa!"

Dos clones dieron un grito de guerra, no le dieron tiempo para reaccionar y Sasuke salio volando hacia atrás tras recibir dos patadas en el pecho. Cuando finalmente logró detenerse este ya estaba en el extremo del área de combate.

Sasuke había vuelto a su punto de partida, todo su progreso había sido en vano. Un amargo sabor se acumuló en su boca y al escupir se dio cuenta de que era sangre. El golpe del clon lo había herido más de lo que creía. Su rabia por el rubio se multiplico.

'si este tonto no tuviera esos clones esto ya habría terminado. ¡maldición, ya vienen!'

Los dieciséis clones restantes de Naruto corrían hacia Sasuke. El Uchiha realizó una sucesión de signos de mano a sabiendas de que no podría contra todos los clones al mismo tiempo.

"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"

La gran bola de fuego consumió a los clones que no tuvieron suficiente tiempo para esquivar. El Uchiha respiraba agitadamente, ese jutsu gastaba demasiado chakra, por ello no había querido usarlo hasta ahora.

"eso no será suficiente, Naruto"

A pesar de que su respiración era irregular, Sasuke aún tenía confianza de que ganaría esta pelea.

"¡kyaaa! ¡Sasuke-kun!"

Los berridos y alabanzas de las fangirls no se hicieron esperar.

"bueno, entonces veamos si resistes mi siguiente ataque"

"kage bunshin no jutsu"

Dos clones surgieron, uno a cada lado del rubio.

'¿se le estará acabando su chakra?'

Uno de los clones hizo un truco con su mano que le trajo amargos recuerdos a Sasuke. Al igual que Itachi, el clon giro un par de veces su mano, e inmediatamente despues sus dedos sujetaban armas ninja, solo que ahora eran shuriken en lugar de kunai como hacía su hermano.

La similitud de esa técnica hizo que Sasuke explotara al instante. Simplemente no pudo evitar que todas sus emociones reprimidas desde la masacre de su clan ardieran en su interior al recordar a Itachi a través de una persona que ya odiaba como lo era Naruto.

"¡NAAAAAARRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTOOOOOOO!"

La ira lo cegó tanto que apenas se dio cuenta de que el clon de Naruto le lanzo los shuriken. El otro clon se concentró en la ejecución perfecta y sincronizada de un jutsu. Si fallaba en el timing su error traería consecuencias fatales.

"¡ahora!"

Al escuchar la orden del Naruto original que sostenía un shuriken en su mano listo para lanzarlo, los dos clones reaccionaron de acuerdo al plan que tenían en mente desde que habían nacido como clones.

El primer clon jalo el alambre ninja atado a las shuriken haciendo que estas cogieran una curvatura a mitad de su lanzamiento. El segundo clon termino su jutsu.

"¡Shuriken kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Los cuatro shuriken se multiplicaron en cientos y cientos de copias, todas volaban juntas en un mar interminable de ellas. La curvatura por la que todas se movían daba la ilusión de que este era un verdadero océano que producía varías olas en su costa. Sasuke fue cubierto por la sombra de las shuriken y su rostro palideció al instante. Incluso si tuviera nueve vidas no sobreviviría a un ataque como este.

Todos, incluso Mizuki se asustaron al ver el mar de shuriken. Hinata e Ino no fueron la excepción, conocían bien a Naruto, pero ellas nunca creyeron que él llegaría a este extremo. Si no lo detenían, sabían que él se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡Detente, Naruto!"

Tanto Ino, como Hinata, las fangirls, Mizuki y el resto de la clase gritaron al unisonó. Si no lo detenían Sasuke terminaría como un queso Gruyere, lleno de agujeros.

Naruto que se encontraba demasiado concentrado ni siquiera los escuchó. Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su nariz y justo antes de que esta tocara el suelo su mano lanzo el shuriken con extrema velocidad y precisión.

Esta shuriken golpeo a otra y, como si de fichas de dominó se tratasen, todas fueron golpeadas las unas con las otras sucesivamente y de forma fluida. Las chispas de sus choques dieron un espectáculo digno de ver hasta para un alto rey. Los sonidos de corte no se hicieron esperar.

"¡kyaaa!"

Algunas chicas cerraron sus ojos y gritaron con miedo ante un ataque tan visceral y cruel. Los chicos no fueron la excepción, no fueron pocos los que vomitaron imaginándose a Sasuke muerto y tirado como carne molida en el suelo.

'dime que no hiciste lo que todos pensamos, Naruto… tú no eres así, demuéstrame que no me equivoque contigo…'

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Tanto Ino como Hinata estaban conmocionadas, el ansia por ver lo que había hecho Naruto las carcomía por dentro.

Cuando el polvo que había levantado las shuriken se disipo revelo a Sasuke que solo tenía algunos ligeros cortes en su piel y su ropa rasgada en varios sitios.

"fuuu, aún no es perfecto"

Naruto miro decepcionado su shurikenjutsu, se suponía que ninguna debía de cortar a su objetivo por lo que su ejecución no fue perfecta. Por lo demás, debía de considerar dar un poco más de altura al jutsu pues el alambre ninja solo cubría la mitad inferior de Sasuke. Dejando sus manos que sostenía a la altura de su cabeza para protegerse completamente libres.

Todos vieron aliviados a Sasuke que ahora estaba inmovilizado por incontables alambres ninja atados a sus incontables shuriken clavadas en todos los 360 grados alrededor del Uchiha.

A Sasuke se le deslizo una gota de sudor al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Las fangirls liberaban lágrimas de alegría al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba bien. Hinata e Ino por otro lado, liberaron un aliento que ni siquiera sabían que estaban conteniendo al confirmar que Naruto no haría algo tan estúpido y despiadado solo por una tonta pelea.

"¿te rindes ahora?"

Las palabras de Naruto trajeron a Sasuke de vuelta a la realidad.

"aún no me has vencido, jamás me voy a rendir"

El combate no se había decidido, el shuriken jutsu de Naruto fue impresionante, pero él aun podía dar pelea.

Sasuke trató de escapar del alambre ninja que lo envolvía hasta la mitad de su torso, pero estaba tan apretado que no podía moverse ni un poco. Sin ninguna otra opción se decidió a terminar el combate con su siguiente técnica. Acumulo todo su chakra para usarlo en un último ataque desesperado por conseguir la victoria.

"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"

Una enorme bola de fuego salio disparada de su boca hacia Naruto.

"¡wow! ¡miren, esa bola de fuego tiene más del doble de tamaño que la anterior que realizo Sasuke!"

"Sí, Naruto definitivamente estará acabado en esta ocasión"

Sakura, y una de sus amigas fans del Uchiha comentaron.

"¡vamos, Naruto tú puedes!"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Ino y Hinata también expresaron su apoyo por el rubio.

Naruto no se inmuto ante esta gran bola de fuego. En cambio, realizo una sucesión de sellos de mano y justo cuando la bola de fuego estuvo a cinco metros de él, el Uzumaki también libero su técnica.

'Gracias por enseñarme esto, Izumi nee-chan'

Puso su mano frente a su boca, como recordaba que sus tres hermanos Uchiha hacían antaño. Sus compañeros de clase reconocieron su postura.

"¿oigan no es esa la postura que usa Sasuke al usar ese jutsu?"

"tienes razón…"

"…oigan no creen que Naruto va a…"

"imposible, mi papá siempre me dice que Sasuke es un genio al poder usar esa técnica a tan temprana edad. Naruto no debería ser capaz de hacer algo como eso"

Al igual que lo sospechaban, Naruto grito el nombre de su técnica sorprendiéndolos a todos.

"¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu!"

Naruto expulso una bola de fuego de su boca dejando boquiabiertos a todos los niños de la clase y a muchos otros de la academia que había cerca.

Su bola de fuego impacto de frente a la de Sasuke, deteniéndola a mitad de su camino. El impacto de ambas libero un intenso calor el campo de entrenamiento.

"increíble…"

"n-n-no importa, aunque Naruto también haya hecho una bola de fuego esta sigue siendo mucho más pequeña y débil que la de Sasuke-kun"

Sakura rápidamente defendió a su interés amoroso tras escuchar a Chouji impresionado por Naruto. Y sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque ambos usaron la misma técnica la bola de fuego del Uzumaki era apenas de la mitad del tamaño de la de Sasuke.

"…es… hermoso"

Ino asintió a las palabras de Hinata, por primera vez la rubia se había quedado sin palabras. Ambas estaban viendo admiradas a la bola de fuego de Naruto. Era cierto que era más pequeña que la de su rival, era cierto que era el mismo jutsu. Pero el fuego en el jutsu de Naruto se sentía más caliente y poderoso que el fuego de Sasuke, eso sin mencionar los pequeños destellos de oro que liberaban sus llamas en algunos momentos.

El statu quo en que las llamas se enfrentaban en equilibrio sin imponerse las unas sobre las otras perduro solo por un par de segundos. De un momento a otro la bola de fuego de Naruto hizo retroceder a la de Sasuke, ganando terreno lentamente, aunque de forma exponencial.

Las llamas de Naruto extinguieron la bola de fuego de Sasuke. Sin nada que la obstruyera, la bola de fuego del rubio avanzó libremente hacia el Uchiha que miraba con rabia e incredulidad a uno de los jutsus insignia de su familia siendo usado por la persona que más odiaba de su misma generación.

No solo eso, sino que su propio jutsu había sido superado por el del Uzumaki. El jutsu del que se sentía más orgulloso termino siendo una broma. Su odio por Naruto creció por varios pliegues en ese momento.

El puño interceptor, la bola de fuego, el juego de manos que usaba su hermano Itachi al lanzar kunai y shuriken… Naruto tenía una extraña conexión con su clan y posiblemente con su hermano. Llegaría al quid de este enigma. Y si el rubio realmente tenía algo que ver con su hermano…

La bola de fuego de destellos de oro frente a él se desvaneció a pocos metros de impactar con él. Naruto había cancelado su técnica antes de que lo hiriera.

'¿este tonto todavía quiere que me rinda?'

Aún si no le quedaba chakra no aceptaría o admitiría que lo habían vencido. Pero Naruto ya había comprendido esto último.

'lo siento Sasuke… pero sé que simplemente no te rendirás'

"ahora"

El clon que estaba a su lado hizo un signo de mano realizando un jutsu.

"¡Raiton: Shiboshi!"

El alambre ninja que sostenía en su mano derecha fue iluminado por el rayo. Este se extendió hasta Sasuke, dándole fuertes choques eléctricos.

"¡aaaaaah!"

Las fangirls veían horrorizadas como Sasuke gritaba de dolor debido a este jutsu.

"¡d-deja a Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto no les hizo caso, parecía que ni siquiera las había oído. Mizuki detuvo a algunas de las fangirls que trataron de interrumpir la pelea.

Naruto tomo al otro clon y lo lanzo hacia Sasuke.

"déjalo ir"

Al instante el clon detuvo el jutsu y aflojo el alambre ninja que mantenía preso a Sasuke. Las shuriken clonadas desaparecieron dejando atrás una gran nube de humo. Ahora el Uchiha solo tenía cuatro alambres ninja flojos en su cuerpo.

El clon que había sido lanzado giro hábilmente en el aire y tomo a Sasuke de su ropa lanzándolo con fuerza haciéndolo volar fuera del área de combate. El Uchiha cayó al piso inconsciente, su agotamiento de chakra junto a todo el daño que sufrió por el ultimo jutsu de Naruto finalmente lo había dejado inconsciente.

Sacarlo del área de combate no había sido realmente necesario. Pero Naruto no sabía que su jutsu eléctrico habría sido suficiente para acabar su combate con Sasuke.

"N-Naruto es el ganador. Sasuke queda descalificado al salir de los límites del área de combate"

Luego del anuncio de un receloso Mizuki, un silencio anticlimático con la victoria de Naruto se hizo presente.

"haaa, que problemático, Sasuke nunca tuvo una oportunidad. Naruto ni siquiera se ha movido realmente del lugar donde empezó…"

'de que sirve superarlo en taijutsu si Naruto te puede abrumar con un jutsu tras otro… no quiero ni imaginarme como se sentirá Sasuke cuando le digan que Naruto le gano, este será un golpe demasiado duro para su ego'

Shikamaru se rasco su cabeza antes de levantarse y retirarse hacia su colina preferida para ver nubes.

"¡kyaaa! ¡Naruto eres tan genial, soy tu fan numero 1! hahahahaha"

Ino no pudo contener su emoción al ver como su amado rubio le pateaba el trasero al presumido 'genio de generación'. Incluso no pudo evitar comportarse como una fangirl mientras gritaba lo genial que le parecía a ella el Uzumaki. Ella no espero ni un segundo antes de correr ante Naruto y tomarlo de su mano solo para arrastrarlo con ella hacia su casa.

Ella se detuvo a mitad de su camino mientras una idea le llego a su cabeza. Tomo un desvió antes de salir de la academia ninja. Agarro la mano de otra persona para arrastrarla con ella al igual que hacía con Naruto.

"ven Hinata. Tú también vienes con nosotros, tenemos que celebrar, no puedo esperar para contarle a mi madre sobre esto"

Los tres salieron felices de la academia dejando a todos sus compañeros boquiabiertos por lo que acababan de presenciar.

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí será por hoy. Creo que este es el capítulo más lago que he escrito hasta ahora. La verdad el capítulo estaba escrito hasta el inicio del combate con Sasuke hace más de un mes pero por algún motivo no podía seguir adelante, fue un bloqueo bastante extraño. Al final termine borrando mis intentos anteriores del combate más de diez veces... en fin espero que les haya gustado como quedo la pelea entre ambos.**

 **Como vieron incluso con un poco de llamas de fénix la bola de fuego de Naruto pudo superar fácilmente a la de Sasuke a pesar de que este ultimo usó mucho más chakra en el mismo. Solo imaginen cuando la Sangre de fénix que corre por las venas de Naruto se vuelva más densa con el paso del tiempo y pueda usar el fuego de oro en estado puro.**

 **Se que tarde bastante... bastaaaante en traer el capítulo, solo espero que les guste el resultado.**

 **Y, bueno por ahora eso es todo. no duden en dejar un comentario con cualquier duda, consejo u opinión que quieran dar.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **Equipos genin**

 **-time skip-**

La academia ninja había llegado a su fin para la generación de Naruto. Había sido un año difícil para el rubio pues apenas logró aprobar su evaluación de taijutsu. Aunque solo lo logró por su gran técnica y maestría de su taijutsu con el puño interceptor que le enseño Itachi, como la piedra angular en el que unía todos los estilos que había aprendido con los agentes de raíz. Su físico, aunque había mejorado mucho, realmente no estaba a la altura de la constitución que necesitaba un genin.

El Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que sin la influencia del chakra del kyuubi para regenerar sus músculos la noche inmediata tras su entrenamiento, su progreso construyendo una constitución física adecuada fue tortuosamente lenta en comparación con su anterior entrenamiento con Danzo. Por no mencionar que su punto de partida en esta ocasión fue incluso peor que cuando era solo un pequeño niño desnutrido.

Por lo mismo había evitado volver a pelear con Sasuke, por lo menos si el combate era exclusivamente de taijutsu. No era como si el Uchiha no intentase retarlo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

En cuanto a ninjutsu, se dedicó a perfeccionar su control elemental y a aprender más jutsus de fuego, rayo y viento. Aunque tenía planeado comenzar a desarrollar una nueva afinidad, pues sus afinidades actuales estaban bastante enfocadas en la ofensiva, pero no en su defensa.

Probablemente se enfocaría en desarrollar afinidad con el agua pues este elemento tenía buenos jutsus defensivos e incluso lo podría combinar con su elemento rayo para incrementar su poder de ataque de forma sinérgica. Aunque Naruto era consciente de que no le sería igual de fácil de desarrollar como con sus otros tres elementos pues ya tenía una gran afinidad con ellos cuando comenzó a dominarlos.

De cualquier forma, el Uzumaki se encontraba caminando en dirección de la academia, hoy sería su ultimo día en ella. Los exámenes ya habían sido realizados y el día de hoy Iruka anunciaría la distribución de genin en sus equipos y cuál sería el jonin que se haría cargo de ellos. A su lado estaba una Ino muy eufórica mientras hablaba muy animada con él.

"… yo solo digo Naruto, ¿pero no crees que sería genial que ambos estemos en el mismo equipo? ¡solo imagínate! ¡viajaremos por el mundo juntos, realizaremos misiones y nos protegeremos el uno al otro! … quien sabe, quizás nos acerquemos mucho más en medio de una misión… ¡kyaaa! ¡no puedo esperar más para que comencemos nuestras vidas ninja!"

"sí, sería genial… pero creo que ambos sabemos que probablemente estarás en el mismo equipo que Shikamaru y Chouji. La efectividad al combinar las técnicas de sus clanes en la formación Ino-Shika-Chō que demostraron sus padres es demasiado llamativa como para que el consejo no se plantee hacer un nuevo equipo basado en ella… y ya que tu padre y sus amigos están en el consejo…"

"nooo… ni si quiera lo menciones, mi padre siempre me lo ha dicho desde antes de que entrara en la academia. Solo espero que no termine con ellos en mi equipo, no es que los odie, pero creo que estaré mejor en cualquier equipo donde estés tu… ni siquiera me importa quién sea el tercer miembro"

"…hahaha, no te preocupes. Estarás bien sin importar quienes sean tus compañeros…"

'lo siento Ino, pero si el Hokage de verdad escucha mi petición no podremos estar en el mismo equipo…'

Ino mantuvo la esperanza en su corazón. Sabía que era muy probable que terminara en el mismo equipo que Chouji y Shikamaru, pero lo que de verdad deseaba era estar en el mismo equipo que su amigo rubio. Mientras caminaban, Ino notó a alguien por el rabillo del ojo.

"mira Naruto, ahí va ese tonto…"

"vamos Ino no debes de ser tan dura con él. Seguro que ya está muy arrepentido por lo que hizo, solo mira lo cabizbajo que está. Además, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado"

A varios metros de ellos caminaba Kiba mirando hacia el piso. A pesar de lo emocionado que había estado el día anterior tras graduarse, hoy parecía una persona completamente diferente por su semblante deprimido.

"¡jummm! Casi logra que un ninja renegado se escape con un rollo muy importante para la aldea, ni siquiera le deberían permitir volverse un genin tras esa tontería. Incluso Iruka sensei salio muy lastimado por su culpa, mi padre dijo que de no ser por un anbu que llegó a tiempo ambos estarían muertos y Mizuki de verdad se habría escapado con el rollo"

Kiba aceleró su paso, había escuchado a Ino y sus palabras eran como si la rubia le hubiera echado sal a su herida.

"vamos, no seas así. Al final Mizuki fue atrapado y el rollo está a salvo en la mansión del Hokage. En mi opinión esto también es culpa de las laxas defensas que tiene la aldea, si incluso Kiba pudo robar el pergamino solo imagina lo que pasaría si un ninja de elite lo hubiera intentado. Creo que la aldea se ha confiado demasiado por su posición superior con respecto a las otras cuatro grandes aldeas ninja al punto en que se llegan a creer intocables, esta será una buena llamada de atención. Además, se supone que es secreto, no deberíamos de estar hablando de esto en las calles ¿sabes?"

Ino dio un fuerte suspiro a sabiendas de que Naruto estaba en lo correcto. Simplemente estaba demasiado irritada con Kiba que siempre trataba de burlarse del rubio, esto fue simplemente la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella sabía el motivo detrás de sus acciones, pero sinceramente creía que el chico debería de cambiar su estrategia si de verdad quería llamar la atención de Hinata.

"es cierto… yo me enteré por mi padre, pero ¿tu como lo hiciste? Desde que llegaste esta mañana a mi casa parecía que ya lo sabías"

"hehehe, tal vez a Izumi nee-chan se le escaparon un par de palabras al respecto"

Ambos siguieron charlando tranquilamente en su caminata a la academia ninja. Kiba ya se había alejado tanto que ya no lo podían ver en el camino frente a ellos.

…

"… creo que eso sería todo. A continuación, nombraré a los equipos en los que estarán y también a su jonin sensei, así que pongan mucha atención"

Iruka se puso serio mientras limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado tras dedicarle unas palabras a sus alumnos. Se apoyaba con una muleta y tenía varios vendajes cubriendo las heridas que su otrora mejor amigo le había hecho ayer tras enterarse de que este había engañado a Kiba y que se había vuelto un ninja renegado.

Aun así, a pesar de su frágil estado no se quería perder este día tan importante para sus alumnos. Recordaba claramente y con nostalgia su propia graduación de la academia, ninguna herida le impediría despedirse adecuadamente de ellos. De cualquier forma, debía de seguir adelante con el objetivo de anunciar cuales serían los equipos genin de este año.

"equipo 1…"

Naruto por su parte sintió como Ino se agarraba de él mientras veía como Hinata jugueteaba con sus dedos a su lado. Él estaba en medio de ellas escuchando atentamente por la boca de Iruka-sensei como el consejo junto al Hokage había decidido cuales serían las formaciones de los equipos.

"Equipo 7: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha…"

"¡kyaaa, sí! ¡el amor gana!"

El anuncio de Iruka fue interrumpido por una Sakura eufórica por estar en el mismo equipo que su interés romántico.

"cof… como decía, el ultimo miembro es Sai. Su jonin sensei será Kakashi Hatake"

'como era de esperar, ese chico se esforzó por quedar en el último lugar de los graduados a sabiendas de que lo emparejarían con Sasuke que está en primer lugar de la clase… además Kakashi será su sensei, seguro que el consejo solo quiere asegurar que el Uchiha sepa usar su sharingan'

El chico pálido se mantuvo estoico, para él esto no significaba nada, solo se trataba de una misión.

"Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuuga…"

La ojiperla a su lado se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

"Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka…"

Naruto podía sentir la decepción de Hinata a su lado. Por otra parte, Kiba que hasta ahora había estado cabizbajo se llenó de euforia y alegría al escuchar que Hinata estaba en su equipo.

"hahaha ¡toma eso Naruto!"

La decepción de Hinata incremento tras escuchar el grito de Kiba a sus espaldas.

'que incomodo…'

"no te preocupes Hinata, todo estará bien"

Unas simples palabras de consuelo fue lo único que el rubio le pudo dar.

"…su sensei será Kurenai Yūhi"

La ojiperla parecía reconocer el nombre de su sensei y por algún motivo esto la tranquilizó un poco.

'por lo menos Kurenai será mi sensei'

Pensó la ojiperla para sí misma.

"El equipo 9 aún sigue activo por lo que nos saltaremos al siguiente"

"…"

Las pocas personas cuyos nombres aún no habían sido anunciados esperaban ansiosas por escuchar quienes serían sus compañeros. Ino estaba muy emocionada, Naruto era de las pocas personas que aún no habían sido asignadas a un equipo. Desde que ella escuchó que Sakura quedaba en el mismo equipo que su ídolo y seguramente él dueño de sus sueños mojados, Sasuke Uchiha. Sentía que ella también tenía posibilidades de quedar en el mismo equipo que su persona especial, se sentía optimista de sus posibilidades.

"Entonces... Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka…"

'oh por dios aquí viene… vamos, tiene que pasar, no pido mucho…'

"Shikamaru Nara…"

'vamos, no me torturen así'

"y Chouji Akimichi. Su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi"

Naruto esperaba escuchar a Ino gritar mientras reclamaba un cambio de equipo, pero sorpresivamente ella permaneció tranquila. Se giró para verla mientras se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amiga.

"¡waaaah! ¿Ino, te encuentras bien?"

A su lado se encontraba Ino con una expresión petrificada, su rostro estaba tan pálido que rivalizaba con la tez de Sai. Naruto la sacudió, pero no recibió respuesta.

"Ino, respóndeme… ¡Ino! ¡Inoooo!"

"…todo se derrumbó… dentro de mí… dentro de mí…"

Naruto logro escuchar un débil susurro, pero apenas si pudo entender lo que Ino estaba diciendo. Hinata estaba a su lado preocupada por la extraña condición de su amiga, esta situación era extraña pues nunca la había visto perder la compostura de esta forma. Iruka carraspeo un poco irritado por las innumerables interrupciones que le habían estado dando.

"por último… tenemos una excepción aprobada por el Hokage y el consejo. El siguiente equipo estará conformado por un solo genin y su jonin sensei. Equipo 11: Naruto Uzumaki, su jonin sensei será…"

…

 **-Reunión del consejo previa a la formación de equipos-**

El Hokage entro a la sala de consejo con todos los miembros esperándolo. Tras él caminaban dos anbu, ambos eran parte de su guardia personal. Como el hombre ocupado que era, no tuvo reparo en ir directo al grano sin una innecesaria inauguración de sesión ni nada por el estilo. Despues de sentarse en la silla de madera en medio del consejo civil y el consejo ninja que conformaba el panel de toma de decisiones de la aldea que dispuestos en circulo en medio de la lujosa sala de juntas.

"tenemos muchos temas que discutir, así que espero podamos llegar a unos rápidos acuerdos. Comencemos con los pormenores de los nuevos equipos genin que se unirán a las filas ninja de Konoha. Tengo algunos equipos previamente planteados para el grupo de graduados de este año con sus respectivos sensei, de no existir un desacuerdo con mis sugerencias todos los equipos serán aceptados oficialmente para su inmediata integración a las fuerzas ninja"

Todos guardaron silencio en un acuerdo tácito a las palabras del viejo Hokage. No era usual que el Hokage necesitase de la aprobación del consejo para la formación de equipos genin. Pero en esta generación con tantos herederos de clanes, el niño Uchiha y el jinchuuriki de Konoha en cuestión todo se volvió más importante de lo usual.

"…"

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, nadie estaba realmente interesado en los equipos genin sin herederos o 'individuos específicos'. No fue hasta que el Equipo 7 fue anunciado que el ambiente en el consejo se volvió más serio tras escuchar el apellido Uchiha.

"para el Equipo 7 se plantean los siguientes miembros de acuerdo a la tradición de Konoha de emparejar al mejor chico de la clase con el peor graduado del año para equilibrar el equipo. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Sai. Tal como mencionaron varios de los miembros del consejo en sus cartas previas a esta sesión, he decidido que su sensei será Kakashi Hatake como un buen candidato para que le enseñe a usar su sharingan cuando el chico sea capaz de usarlo"

Muchos asintieron al ver que sus 'sugerencias' habían sido tomadas en cuenta a la hora de tomar la decisión de quien sería el sensei del Uchiha. Algunos otros miembros del consejo más quisquillosos no retuvieron sus quejas al revisar los detalles de los miembros del equipo en cuestión.

"Hokage-sama, si este equipo está hecho de acuerdo a la tradición de los puntajes, esta chica Sakura no encaja en el perfil. Se supone que se unen el mejor chico y la mejor chica con el peor graduado. Pero esta tal Sakura claramente no es la mejor de su generación"

"sí, esto fue tomado en cuenta. Esta generación tiene dos kunoichi con una mejor posición que la de Sakura, no obstante, el planteamiento de los demás equipos es indiscutible y requieren de ambas para que estos cumplan mejor con sus misiones. Además, esta chica tiene el mejor control de chakra en todo su grupo, por lo que es la que tiene mayor potencial como un ninja médico. Todos saben cuanta importancia tiene este clan para la aldea como uno de los dos principales clanes fundadores, por lo que la importancia de su preservación es vital. Con ella en su equipo las posibilidades de supervivencia de Sasuke en misiones difíciles incrementan por un gran margen"

"ya veo… si es así entonces no tengo objeciones"

El Hokage sabía que todo esto no era más que una farsa, al consejo no le preocupaba el resto de los equipos, lo único que les interesaba era Sasuke. No, ni siquiera les importaba Sasuke, más bien, solo les interesaba el 'último' Uchiha. No le fue difícil convencerlos de que aceptaran su sugerencia, solo debió jugar bien sus cartas.

Como tal, el tema de Sasuke no le era de tanta preocupación. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era Naruto. Él le había hecho una difícil petición que trataría de cumplir a pesar de la intromisión del consejo.

"disculpe Hokage-sama, a pesar de que todos creemos que Kakashi Hatake es la mejor opción para que sea el guía de Sasuke en su vida ninja, nos preocupa su actitud. Para empezar, él nunca ha aceptado a ningún equipo genin y siempre los termina reprobando. ¿Cómo podríamos arriesgarnos a que Sasuke Uchiha regrese a la academia? Creo que es necesario que obliguemos a Kakashi a omitir su examen y que en su lugar se enfoque en comenzar su entrenamiento tan pronto como los reciba. Naturalmente se debe centrar en despertar el sharingan de Sasuke, todo lo demás es irrelevante antes de eso"

La molestia del Hokage y de los líderes de clanes ninja se hizo presente. Siempre maldecían a la persona que permitió que los principales comerciantes y representantes de los ciudadanos obtuvieran un lugar en el consejo. Con el tiempo, el aire se les subió a sus cabezas y ahora muchos pensaban que su voz tenía el mismo peso que la de un líder de clan llegando incluso a veces a tener actitudes irrespetuosas.

"¿obligar a Kakashi? Esto es una cuestión en la que los ninjas son libres de decidir si quieren o no volverse sensei de un equipo genin. Ya es muy generoso de su parte aceptar entrenar al Uchiha específicamente. Además, él es un profesional, si decide que Sasuke no tiene lo que se necesita y lo regresa a la academia, ni siquiera yo puedo objetar su decisión"

"pero…"

"¿y qué tal si de verdad no tiene lo que se necesita y aun asi lo mandamos a cumplir misiones? Puede morir si no está realmente listo. ¿Crees entonces que la mejor opción es darle la posición de genin independientemente de su capacidad? ¿quieres arriesgarte a exterminar el legado Uchiha solo por complacer tus deseos egoístas?"

"no… yo…"

El miembro del consejo estaba tan avergonzado por la reprimenda de Hiruzen que no podía encontrar palabras para argumentar su anterior sugerencia.

"no importa, Kakashi tiene la decisión final sobre esto, nadie más puede interferir. ¿alguna otra objeción a la formación del equipo 7?"

En esta ocasión el Hokage no recibió ninguna respuesta por lo que siguió con la tarea en mano.

"bien. Para el siguiente equipo, el Equipo 8 se ha considerado la necesidad a futuro de un equipo de rastreo y reconocimiento. Por ello su equipo está conformado por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, sus habilidades de clan pueden tener un gran potencial para volverlos el mejor equipo de rastreo que la aldea ha tenido. Su sensei será Kurenai Yūhi"

Esta vez las opiniones en contra de la sugerencia no se hicieron esperar.

"Hokage-sama, Kurenai es una jonin muy joven que acaba de obtener muy recientemente su ascenso a este rango. Incluso si todos los miembros del equipo son herederos de clanes muy prometedores, temo que la falta de experiencia de su sensei pueda ser un problema… ¿no sería mejor un ninja con más experiencia?"

"cierto. Pero confió plenamente en su capacidad para liderar y entrenar a este equipo. Además, fue el mismo líder del clan Hyuuga quien la propuso a ella como una buena opción para que se vuelva sensei de su hija. Kurenai debe de ser muy buena como para que Hiashi le confié la seguridad de su hija, la heredera del clan a ella"

Todos miraron sorprendidos al estoico Hiashi que permaneció inamovible a pesar de que era el actual centro de atención del consejo de Konoha. Tras varios segundos el Hyuuga asintió hacia el Hokage dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras.

"Bien. En cuanto al Equipo 10, usaremos la misma estructura que el reconocido equipo Ino-Shika-Chō basándonos en la efectividad que esta ha tenido al combinar las habilidades de sus clanes en él pasado. Por lo que el equipo estará conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Su sensei será mi propio hijo, Asuma Sarutobi"

En esta ocasión nadie objeto en su decisión de la formación del Equipo 10. Todos reconocían las hazañas de los actuales líderes de clanes Nara, Akimichi y Yamanaka que alguna vez conformaron uno de los mejores equipos de Konoha. Muchos tenían grandes expectativas en el Equipo 10. En cuanto al jonin que se haría cargo tampoco tenían nada que decir. ¿Cómo no sería capaz de enseñarles adecuadamente un hombre que incluso había sido parte de los doce guardianes ninja?

"por último tenemos a Uzumaki Naruto…"

Hiruzen encendió su pipa y dio una gran calada de humo preparándose para lo que venía. Tan solo recordar cuantas veces había recibido 'sugerencias' de los miembros del consejo civil para denegar que Naruto se convirtiera en genin le daba dolor de cabeza. Por no mencionar que habían sido muy imaginativos al encontrar alternativas para que el rubio ni siquiera formara parte de un equipo.

"haaa… muchos de ustedes me han mandado constantemente solicitudes respecto a esta graduación sobre el caso de Naruto. Y debo de decir que he aceptado una de las solicitudes de las tantas que recibí"

Varios líderes de clanes fruncieron el ceño. El grupo de graduados ya había sido completamente agrupado en equipos. Todos excepto Naruto. No les gustaba la dirección que esto estaba tomando. Además de que esta actitud era bastante inusual para el Hokage que todos conocían.

¿el tercero de verdad está pensando en actuar de tal forma injusta?

"muchos mencionaron que sería una mala idea agrupar a Naruto en un equipo genin por su potencial amenaza hacia sus compañeros como el portador del Kyuubi. Y, aunque no comparto su pensamiento, en esta ocasión accedo a que Naruto permanezca en solitario. En cuanto a quien será su jonin sensei…"

"¡Hokage-sama esto es inaceptable! Esto solo hará que su equipo sea más vulnerable a caer en batalla y fallen sus misiones"

Sarutobi fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera anunciar la identidad del sensei de Naruto. Inoichi simplemente no podía soportar la idea de que el amigo de su hija fuera tratado de tal forma injusta por meros prejuicios sesgados. Lo más increíble era que el mismo Hokage había aceptado las solicitudes del consejo civil.

"tranquilo Inoichi, el Hokage debe de tener sus razones"

"pero, sin un equipo de tres miembros Naruto podría…"

Inoichi miro dubitativo por varios segundos a su amigo Shikaku que permanecía sereno. Ambos se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo que se podían entender el uno al otro solo con gestos simples y sin necesidad de palabras.

Shikaku se limitó a asentir tratando de no volverse el centro de atención. Cuando Inoichi volvió a tomar asiento realizo sigilosamente uno de sus jutsus de clan y entro en contacto con la mente Shikaku. Mientras su mente viajaba a un lugar lejano pudo escuchar como los miembros del consejo civil y consejo ninja comenzaban a discutir entre ellos.

"¿tú ya sabías que esto pasaría de antemano?"

Shikaku y él entablaron una pequeña conversación de la que solo ellos dos eran conscientes.

"sí, escucha sé que te preocupa Naruto y no quieres perder a tu yerno pronto, pero…"

"¡quien dijo que es mi yerno! Ino y Naruto solo son amigos"

"sí, claro, como diga el padre celoso"

El rubio le dedicó una mirada asesina, advirtiéndole que no siguiera provocándolo.

"mira Inoichi, el chico es el más prometedor de su generación. Actualmente su deficiencia física le resta bastantes puntos, pero en cuanto supere eso no tendrá problemas para lidiar con sus misiones incluso si en su equipo solo están él y su sensei. Recuerda que él no es el mejor de su generación escrito en papel porque al reintegrarlo en su clase todas sus calificaciones faltantes fueron tomadas oficialmente al mínimo requerido para aprobar"

"eso lo sé. Pero en la vida ninja uno no puede estar seguro de nada incluso si se tiene talento"

"bueno, ¿Qué pasa si te digo que su sensei es uno de los mejores ninjas en toda la aldea? Créeme cuando te digo que su habilidad no palidece ni un ápice frente a Kakashi. De hecho, creo que, por el contrario, el ninja que copia podría llegar a ser ligeramente opacado si los comparamos"

"debes de estar mintiendo… todos conocemos de las hazañas de Kakashi desde la tercera guerra mundial shinobi y ¿me estás diciendo que hay alguien a quien nadie conoce y que lo supera?"

Inoichi se le quedó mirando con una actitud suspicaz, de no ser porque conocía desde hace años a este hombre y confiaba en él con su vida ya se habría burlado de sus palabras.

"exacto. Mira, sus hazañas son muy recientes y ha trabajado en las fuerzas especiales anbu el último año por lo que su identidad y registro de misiones se mantiene en secreto."

"bueno, ¿entonces porque no me dices de quien se trata?"

Shikaku parecía sonreír divertido por un segundo.

"hahaha, lo siento, pero prefiero ver como reaccionas cuando lo anuncie el mismo Hokage. Incluso yo no me lo podía creer cuando ayer me llegó su solicitud de promoción oficial al rango jonin. Sabes que por mi puesto como comandante jonin y representante de los ninjas de la aldea debo de aprobar todas estas cosas e incluso necesito revisar los nuevos miembros en los equipos genin de nuevas generaciones. Así que le fue imposible ocultármelo al Hokage, pero él aclaro todas mis dudas y me mostro el historial de misiones de esta persona… Eventualmente me pidió mi apoyo para oficializar este equipo y ciertamente debo admitir que es la mejor opción para Naruto por varios motivos. Por ahora solo te pido que me ayudes en la votación, te juro que no perjudicará al chico"

"espera Shikaku…"

El líder del clan Nara rompió su comunicación mental en ese momento. Cuando Inoichi volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que la discusión que había brotado entre el consejo civil que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Hokage y el consejo ninja que estaba en contra había llegado a un punto muerto.

"de acuerdo, ya que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo verbal, se tomará la decisión con una votación de todos los miembros del consejo"

El viejo Hokage anuncio apaciguando a la que se había vuelto una discusión muy animada.

"levanten su mano los que están a favor"

La totalidad del consejo civil, Danzo, Koharu, Homura, el Hokage e incluso Shikaku levantaron su mano a favor de la moción. Inoichi se le quedo mirando dubitativo a su mejor amigo hasta que decidió confiar en él. Incluso el Yamanaka levanto su mano a favor sorprendiendo a los demás líderes de clan.

Todos sabían que Inoichi era uno de los miembros de consejo que estaban más a favor del chico Uzumaki por lo que todos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa al ver que incluso él había cedido ante tal injusticia. Ya habían comenzado a sospechar que había algo más detrás de esta decisión.

La victoria a favor de que Naruto estuviera en solitario con su sensei fue indiscutible. El consejo civil y el consejo ninja contaba con el mismo número de miembros por lo que una vez hecha la votación no habría vuelta atrás. Los líderes de clan tendrían que soportar esta amarga derrota.

"bien, con eso de lado, solo queda anunciar a su maestro"

El Hokage continuó con el tema en cuestión.

"como decía, el Equipo 11 estará conformado únicamente por Naruto Uzumaki y su sensei será… Izumi Uchiha"

"¿¡qué!?"

"¿¡cómo es posible!?"

"H-Hokage-sama debe de estar bromeando…"

"¡debo de haber escuchado mal, H-Hokage-sama, ¡podría repetir lo que dijo por favor!"

Las reacciones de todo el consejo de Konoha no se hicieron esperar. En cuanto todos escucharon el apellido Uchiha ligado a un nombre de una genin que se suponía ya debería de estar muerta era demasiado impactante.

Inoichi miraba incrédulo a Shikaku. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

"hahaha deberías de ver tu expresión ahora mismo"

Shikaku se burló de Inoichi que veía boquiabierto al Hokage, el rubio no podía creer las palabras del viejo hombre. Esto era demasiado extravagante como para que se lo tragara tan fácilmente.

"¡Sarutobi, cual es el significado de esto!"

Koharu espetó enojada, tanto ella como Homura y Danzo se habían sorprendido por esta noticia. Y, sobre todo, los tres estaban bastante molestos porque de ser cierto lo que acababan de escuchar eso quería decir que el Hokage los había engañado con su reporte de víctimas de la masacre Uchiha.

Todos temían que el secreto tras esta infame masacre supuestamente orquestada por un enloquecido Itachi se viera vulnerado. Ni siquiera podían imaginar las repercusiones que tendrían si la verdad salía a la luz.

En este momento para estos viejos la noticia de otro Uchiha con vida aparte de los hijos de Fugaku no era más que una pesadilla. Y tomando en cuenta la relación que Itachi mantenía con Izumi en aquel entonces todos temían que ella supiera todo el trasfondo de ese acontecimiento, cosa que no sería de sorprender si Itachi la dejo viva en contra de las ordenes que le habían dado.

Lo peor era que el Hokage había revelado la existencia de esta chica Uchiha frente a todas las personas más influyentes de la aldea. Esta noticia no podría ser silenciada ahora.

"Tranquila Koharu. Ella había estado en coma hasta hace poco tiempo, sobrevivió milagrosamente la masacre Uchiha. Lo último que quería era que su frágil vida terminara a manos de los enemigos de Konoha aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad. Por ello su existencia se mantuvo en secreto, eventualmente fue asignada a un equipo anbu dirigido exclusivamente por mí mismo con el objetivo de que ella se volviera fuerte hasta que estuviera lista para protegerse a sí misma cuando su identidad fuera revelada. Creo que nadie podría refutar que manejé esta situación adecuadamente"

La sala se quedó en completo silencio tras las palabras de Hiruzen. Ni siquiera los consejeros ni Danzo querían discutir activamente sobre esto. No querían que los atentos líderes de clanes comenzaran a sospechar de ellos. Sin embargo, la importancia de esta noticia no dejo que este silencio perdurara por mucho tiempo.

"H-Hokage-sama, esto debe de ser mentira… todos sabemos que el único sobreviviente fue Sasuke…"

Anticipándose a una ola de preguntas, Sarutobi contestó sin darle tiempo a los demás para hacer un escándalo.

"haaa, ya les he dicho que Izumi también sobrevivió… bueno, ya que ya se los he anunciado supongo que no habrá ningún problema en mostrárselos. Cuervo, un paso al frente, revela tu identidad"

"Sí"

Uno de los anbu detrás de él respondió con una dulce voz femenina que, a pesar de su natural tono propio de una chica joven, mantenía el gravitas característico de un ninja de su calibre. Tras avanzar lo suficiente hasta que estuvo al lado del Hokage se retiró la capucha que cubría su cabello castaño y su máscara con forma de cuervo que cubría su rostro.

Sus rasgos finos que le daban una singular belleza y su característico lunar debajo de su ojo derecho se revelaron frente a todos debajo de un flequillo que enmarcaba su bello rostro. Sin esperar otro comando del Hokage, Izumi activo su sharingan delante de todos confirmando indiscutiblemente su linaje Uchiha.

"i-imposible…"

Koharu miro con terror justo frente a ella a la antigua novia de Itachi. Su cuerpo estaba ardiendo de temor, nunca había temido las repercusiones de la decisión que tomó ella junto a sus compañeros del alto mando de Konoha. Pero ahora que Sarutobi reveló a esta chica frente a todo el consejo sentía que estaba caminando sobre hielo fino.

"¡e-esto es increíble!"

"¡maravilloso! ¡maravilloso! Y pensar que aún teníamos a otro Uchiha en nuestra aldea"

"es cierto, solo imaginen… ¡ponto podremos poner a esta chica en un programa de reproducción para hacer renacer al clan Uchiha! Ya no tenemos que espera a que ese chico Sasuke sea lo suficientemente grande"

Todos los miembros del consejo civil se volvieron locos al escuchar tal noticia.

"¡sileeeeencio!"

Todo el bullicio en la sala cesó ante la imponente y fuerte voz del Hokage.

"¡los programas de reproducción están fuera de discusión! Ni ahora ni nunca obligaremos a esta chica a comprometerse con nada con lo que no esté de acuerdo… además en este momento todavía estamos discutiendo el asunto de los nuevos equipos genin"

Muchos de los miembros que se habían puesto de pie solo para formar grupos de discusión sobre cómo manejar este asunto volvieron a sus lugares insatisfechos. Ya estaban formando una opinión común para la resurrección del clan Uchiha basándose en esta chica solo para ser interrumpidos por el Hokage. Todos seguían manteniendo esta intensión en sus interiores, pero por ahora sabían que debían de calmarse y atender los asuntos en mano.

"ya he presentado la propuesta de miembros para el Equipo 11, si tienen alguna objeción hablen ahora o callen para siempre"

"Hokage-sama…"

Sarutobi chasqueó la lengua, quería cerrar el asunto de inmediato para que no le dieran problemas para la selección de miembros de este equipo, pero lastimosamente no iba a ser el caso.

"antes ha dicho que Kakashi Hatake era la opción ideal para Sasuke debido a que sería el único que podría enseñarle al chico como usar efectivamente su sharingan. Pero ¿Quién sería mejor para enseñarle a usar el sharingan que otro Uchiha? Propongo que Izumi reemplace a Kakashi como el jonin sensei del Equipo 7"

"es cierto Hokage-sama, además ella no debería de tener ningún problema en enseñarle dado que son del mismo clan. Asi, incluso podríamos evitar la posibilidad de que Kakashi regrese a Sasuke a la academia"

"sí Hokage-sama, esa sería la mejor opción. Estaríamos matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Estoy de acuerdo con la anterior proposición"

Al instante se formó un sólido frente unido conformado por todo el consejo civil e incluso varios líderes de clanes del lado del consejo ninja, una coalición con el único objetivo de nombrar a Izumi como la nueva maestra del equipo 7 reemplazando a Kakashi. El Hokage ya podía sentir una fuerte jaqueca torturándolo.

"escuchen. Lo que dicen suena lógico, pero Kakashi no es mala opción para enseñarle a Sasuke a usar el Sharingan. Quizás no pueda usarlo tanto tiempo al no tener linaje Uchiha, pero es indiscutible que sabe usarlo bien, no por nada ha recibido el apodo del ninja que copia. Además, hay una razón por la que Izumi es la mejor opción para estar en el equipo 11 con Naruto"

'perdón Naruto, sabes que yo no pienso de esta forma. Esto es simplemente para convencer a estos testarudos miembros del consejo'

Todos guardaron silencio intrigados por lo que estaba a punto de decir el sandaime.

"todos sabemos la carga que lleva Naruto sobre él, también sabemos que existe la posibilidad de que el chakra del Kyuubi interfiera con la conciencia del chico y este se salga de control. Espero que recuerden claramente lo impotentes que fuimos ante el poder de la bestia y consideren lo serio de la situación"

El Hokage hizo una pequeña pausa para leer el ambiente de la habitación y tratar de persuadirlos en base a su observación. Al mismo tiempo les dio tiempo para rememorar el temor de esa noche.

"por lo tanto, un Uchiha es la mejor opción para mantener al jinchuuriki bajo control con su poder ocular. Si se trata de Kakashi, como ya hemos dicho no puede usar el doujutsu durante un tiempo prolongado sin caer agotado por lo que no es una opción viable, por lo que no existe nadie mejor para el papel que un Uchiha que puede usar el sharingan libremente… por no decir que los poderes oculares de Izumi superan por mucho a los de Itachi cuando este dejó la aldea"

"¿¡queee!?"

"¿¡queee!?"

"¿¡queee!?"

"H-H-H-Ho-Hokage-sama esto debe ser una broma… Itachi fue un genio nato, él fue capaz de exterminar a todo su clan a pesar de que estos poseían el mismo doujutsu por sí mismo. Nadie puede superar sus poderes con el sharingan"

Todos estaban en shock, a pesar de que nadie creía que podían estar más asombrados que cuando les dieron la noticia de que Izumi Uchiha estaban con vida ahora el Hokage insinuaba que la bella chica tenía unos poderes oculares que superaban a los de Itachi.

Esto rayaba en lo ridículo, no sabían si podían creer en la veracidad de estas palabras, aun así, muy en el fondo muchos querían creerlo, porque de ser cierto ahora tendrían a un ninja que superaba al super genio indiscutible de Itachi. Para una aldea cuya supremacía se basaba en la calidad de sus ninjas, la existencia de Izumi no sería más que una bendición otorgada por los mismos dioses.

Por otra parte, los altos mandos reconocieron la amenaza de Hiruzen como lo que era. Él les estaba advirtiendo que no podían amenazar la vida de la chica o de otra forma se podrían encontrar con otra usuaria del poder supremo del sharingan.

"consideren esta información por un segundo, si cambian a Izumi por Kakashi entonces el encargado de controlar la furia del kyuubi será este último. ¿Dejaran a Kakashi como un guardián cuestionable como el guardián encargado de mantener bajo control al kyuubi? mmmph solo estaríamos colgando nosotros mismos la espada de Damocles sobre nuestras cabezas, Kakashi será el hilo sobre el que pende la espada llamada kyuubi sobre nuestras vidas. En cambio, podemos nombrar a Izumi como la guardiana oficial del jinchuuriki de la aldea, ella es la única realmente capaz de mantenernos a salvo como un nuevo prodigio Uchiha"

Ahora más que nunca sus recuerdos del día que murió el cuarto Hokage se volvieron tan frescos que podían sentir el mismo terror que los invadió ese horrible acontecimiento.

El Hokage estableció una votación para nombrar o no a Izumi como el 'sensei' de Naruto. Sorpresivamente la decisión fue unánime. Todos votaron a favor de que la Uchiha fuera la encargada de cuidar al Uzumaki.

'viejos bribones'

Pensó el Hokage al ver a Danzo, Koharu y Homura. Sus compañeros del alto mando fingieron estar de acuerdo, eran demasiado buenos ocultando sus verdaderos rostros como para que la revelaran frente a todo el consejo. Ni siquiera su amenaza los había sacudido lo suficientemente duro.

"como sea una vez terminado el tema de los equipos, continuemos con la reunión…"

El Hokage hizo una pequeña pausa cuando volteo con Izumi a su lado.

"puedes retirarte, necesitas descansar para mañana. Puedes pasar temprano por mi oficina para entregar de vuelta oficialmente tu posición como anbu. Serás relevada de todas tus responsabilidades actuales para que desempeñes tu papel como jonin sensei"

"¡Sí, Hokage-sama!"

Ella dio media vuelta para marcharse. Justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta tras ella pudo escuchar como el tercero proseguía con la reunión.

"como saben pronto serán los exámenes chūnin a cargo de nuestra aldea. Quiero comenzar pronto con los prepara…"

Izumi cerró la puerta y se alejó de la sala de consejo y eventualmente del edificio del mismo. Ella se paró sobre el techo del alto edificio mientras miraba a la grande y hermosa luna. Tenía muchas emociones encontradas en este momento, afortunadamente pudo ocultar su rostro con la indumentaria anbu que aún llevaba sobre ella. La misma máscara que le había pertenecido alguna vez a Itachi le sirvió para cubrir su rostro.

Sabía que este momento llegaría eventualmente, pero sentía que era muy poco como para estar realmente preparada. Pronto la noticia de su existencia se expandiría por el mundo y aunque a ella no le importaba lo que pensara el mundo al respecto si le preocupaba lo que una sola persona tendría para decir.

'me pregunto que pensara Itachi cuando se entere…'

Ella se quedó un tiempo considerable pensando al respecto mientras veía a la misma luna que presenció hace años a su amado mientras este rompía su propio corazón por el bien de los demás. Eventualmente desapareció en un borrón de humo y hojas usando el shunshin.

…

Todos los niños buscaban con la mirada a Naruto. Desde que se había anunciado que Izumi Uchiha sería su sensei todos habían querido preguntarle si sabía algo al respecto de ella. Pero tan pronto como Iruka los mando al receso para que esperaran a conocer a sus sensei Naruto había desaparecido con un shunshin llevándose con él a Ino y a Hinata.

Y ahora tras volver al aula de clases no había ni rastro del Uzumaki. Hinata parecía haber recuperado su usual estado de ánimo. Aunque Ino por otra parte…

"vaya, había escuchado que era una chica muy animada… ¿un mal día eh?"

Asuma Sarutobi, que había llegado por su equipo le dijo a la rubia, pero ella paso a su lado cabizbaja y los ojos llorosos. Nunca recibió una respuesta de ella.

"tsk… que problemático, Asuma ¿cierto? No te enojes con ella. Creo que hoy fueron rotos sus sueños e ilusiones. Solo dale tiempo, ya se recuperará"

"…ya veo…"

El Sarutobi saco su cajetilla mientras se iba junto a su equipo, listo para que el humo del tabaco lo relajara, se puso el cigarro entre sus labios impaciente de llegar afuera para poder encenderlo. Estaba tan concentrado en buscar su encendedor que juraba había dejado en su portador de kunai que no se dio cuenta que una persona iba a entrar justo cuando él estaba saliendo, provocando que estos chocaran de frente.

El robusto hombre apenas se inmutó, pero por otra parte la mujer que había querido entrar al mismo tiempo que él estaba cayendo hacia atrás debido al choque y la sorpresa. Asuma respondió rápidamente y la sujetó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí mismo. El cigarrillo en su boca cayó al piso cuando el moreno quedo hipnotizado por la belleza que tenía de frente y sus hermosos ojos escarlata justo a un par de centímetros de su propio rostro.

"a-ah lo siento… no quise… ¿eh? Espera, ¿Kurenai?"

Ambos se alejaron con un rubor visible para toda la clase.

"¿Asuma…? ¿eres tú? No puede ser, ¿Cuándo volviste?"

"Justo hace un par de días, yo…"

"¡Kurenai-sensei!"

Hinata corrió hacia ella eufórica, nunca se había alegrado tanto de encontrarse con ella antes. Gracias a que la hermosa chica de ojos rojos había llegado en el momento perfecto para alejarse de Kiba no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, le estaba muy agradecida.

"bueno… tengo que ir con mi equipo, pero otro día talvez"

Kurenai dijo avergonzada.

"s-sí yo también me tengo que ir…"

Ambos querían pasar un rato juntos para hablar de los viejos tiempos y para ponerse al día. Por desgracia este no parecía ser un buen momento.

"bien… nos vemos"

Kurenai se despidió, comenzando a alejarse de Asuma algo decepcionada.

"¡Kurenai!"

Ella volteo preguntándose si se le había olvidado algo.

"¿qué te parece hoy mismo?"

"¿e-eh? ¿hoy?"

Asuma asintió.

'esto es demasiado apresurado y tengo que establecer una buena comunicación con mi nuevo equipo genin…'

"hace años que no te veo, creo que no podría esperar ni un poco más para que salgamos a comer juntos. No sabes cuánto extraño la comida de Konoha"

'…claro que si es por Asuma'

Tomar la decisión no le resultó demasiado difícil.

"bien, pero tu invitas. Recientemente me volví jonin y eres el único que no me ha felicitado…"

"hahaha, no te preocupes nos vemos esta noche"

Él se despidió balanceando su mano mientras salía de la academia. Ambos estaban algo sonrojados, la tensión sexual entre ellos era bastante palpable. No era de extrañar pues de no ser porque Asuma se había convertido en uno de los doce guardianes ninja ambos hubieran seguido saliendo y habrían terminado como pareja tal como todos les hacían burla en aquel entonces.

Kurenai caminó hacia un chico con gafas oscuras y otro con un par de colmillos tatuados en sus mejillas mientras Hinata caminaba junto a ella.

Todos los graduados estaban conociendo a sus nuevos sensei excepto el equipo 7 cuyo maestro no había llegado. Sakura estaba aburrida mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Sasuke infructuosamente, Sai dibujaba a Sasuke que era perfecto como modelo pues apenas si se movía de su posición.

Mientras tanto el Uchiha se torturaba internamente pensando en cómo era posible que la novia de su hermano aún estuviera con vida. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y eso lo frustraba aún más. Por una parte, estaba feliz de que no era el único Uchiha que sobrevivió a la masacre que hizo su hermano, pero al saber que ella solía ser la novia del mismo lo hacía odiarla por su antigua relación con este.

Estaba teniendo un fuerte debate interno que lo llenaba de irritación y frustración.

'¡maldición Itachi, todo es tu culpa!'

"¿Sasuke-kun estas bien? Te ves algo pálido"

"¡cállate! Buuuargh"

Tras abrir su boca para decirle a la pelirrosa que lo dejara de molestar escupió una bocanada de sangre. Esto no hizo nada más que preocupar a Sakura.

"vamos, Sasuke-kun te llevare a la enfermería"

"estoy bien, solo déjame en paz"

"…"

Sai no comento nada queriendo evitar el mal genio del Uchiha.

'reprimir tanto su constante frustración y enojo provoco que todo ese estrés generara una ulcera, no es nada grave. Supongo que hoy simplemente explotó al saber de la existencia de una prima, un miembro de su clan que, no obstante, era una de las personas más cercanas a su hermano… y lo peor era que ella iba a ser la sensei de su rival'

…

Sobre el techo de la academia Naruto se acercó a Izumi y se paró al lado de ella apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla sobre la que su hermana estaba parada.

"entonces, el Hokage de verdad logró convencer a todos de que la mejor opción era dejarnos a nosotros dos en un equipo sin otros genin"

"…sí, tal como se lo pedimos"

El viento fresco al principio de la primavera sopló fuertemente meciendo el largo cabello castaño de Izumi. Aunque era la primera vez que el rubio la veía usar el uniforme jonin tuvo que admitir que el azul oscuro de su ropa y el grueso chaleco no la hacían lucir mal en lo absoluto.

"¿crees que él sabe por qué queremos estar solo nosotros dos en equipo sin involucrar a nadie más?"

"sin lugar a dudas lo sabe… pero también sabe que no buscamos a un renegado sino uno de los ninjas más fieles y confiables de la aldea"

"¿dices que él también lo quiere de vuelta?"

Izumi se quedó en silencio mientras veía al horizonte.

"digo que se arrepiente de la decisión de aquel entonces… o por lo menos del destino que lo obligaron a sufrir luego de su sacrificio"

"…"

"…"

Naruto dio un salto y se adhirió a la delgada superficie de la barandilla con chakra, parándose al lado de la Uchiha.

"¿cómo están tus ojos?"

Naruto observó a Izumi por el rabillo del ojo, su hermana era muy testaruda cuando él aludía este tema, pero simplemente no podía dejar de preocuparse.

"están bien, no debes de preocuparte, no lo he usado últimamente. Te recuerdo que lo más difícil que tuve que hacer esta semana fue capturar a un chūnin que se quería escapar con varios jutsus preciados para la aldea, fue pan comido"

"ya veo…"

Izumi dio un fuerte suspiro liberando un montón de sentimientos reprimidos.

"Naruto, mientras estemos en misiones tienes prohibido decir que soy tu hermana, cuando estemos trabajando seré Izumi sensei ¿entendido?"

"sí"

"otra cosa, se acercan los exámenes chūnin. Será mejor que te conviertas en uno pronto, así nos asignarán misiones más largas y tendremos más tiempo fuera de la aldea para buscar pistas de su paradero"

"no te preocupes Izumi nee-chan definitivamente traeremos a Itachi de vuelta con nosotros"

Izumi finalmente esbozo una sonrisa.

"tienes razón. Bien, ya que tu no necesitas un examen, hoy comenzaremos con… ¡tus primeras misiones ninja!"

"desearía decir que estoy emocionado, pero ya sé de qué van las misiones de rango D. Aunque no puedo negar que me gusta la idea de hacer misiones junto a ti onee-chan"

Izumi sonrió recordando sus primeros días como genin. Desearía volver a aquella época donde todo era tan simple y aún tenía a todas sus personas queridas junto a ella. Era una bendición que por lo menos Naruto siguiera a su lado.

Ella estaba segura que con ayuda de Naruto lograrían cumplir el objetivo por el que decidieron volverse un equipo. Traerían a Itachi de vuelta sin importar el costo.

"no te preocupes no harás más que el mínimo requerido para los exámenes chūnin, ya he aceptado un par de misiones de antemano, así que vamos Naruto"

"¡sí Izumi-sensei!"

El dúo saltó del edificio para comenzar las primeras misiones del rubio, marcando el principio de una nueva etapa en la vida del Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Fin. Debo decir que la frase de Ino decepcionada fue en principio una broma que pensaba quitar, pero cuando estaba editando y re-editando el capítulo no lo pude hacer xD**

 **Bueno, finalmente entramos en la fase de Naruto ninja, creo que todas las bases ya fueron asentadas y establecidas en estos 27 capítulos para todos los cambios que tendra mi versión de Naruto... solo me tomó 150,000 palabras para llegar al principio del canon xD; estoy pensando seriamente en editar todos los capítulos para reducir el numero de palabras por capítulo. Pero igual si no quieren que cambie cosas me lo pueden decir y me limitare a corregir solo errores ortográficos.**

 **Eso sería todo. no duden en dejar un comentario con cualquier duda, consejo u opinión que quieran dar.**

 **Sin nada más por decir Crimson se despide. Hasta la próxima, bye~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

 **Equipo 11, la bendición del DAMN**

Naruto e Izumi volvían a la torre del hokage tras acabar con una serie de misiones de rango D. Si bien al principio al rubio no le agradaba la idea de hacer misiones de ese rango, pronto descubrieron que podían ganar más dinero en un solo día de trabajo con varias misiones fáciles de rango D que en una misión de rango C que podría durar varios días.

Todo gracias a la capacidad del rubio de hacer un pequeño ejército de clones de sombra para ayudarlos. Izumi no lo reprendió con lecciones sobre el trabajo duro y ellos se volvieron una bendición para la aldea. Como ningún equipo realmente quería hacer estas misiones, siempre se terminaban acumulando en una lista de misiones desperdiciadas de las cuales la aldea no sacaba beneficios.

Los nuevos equipos genin siempre ayudaban a reducir la carga de misiones de rango D, pero esto era temporal y realmente nunca había suficientes equipos para tantas misiones. Como tal, el equipo 11 pronto se volvió uno de los favoritos del Hokage y del DAMN (Departamento de Asignación de Misiones Ninja).

La ganancia era tal que ahora el rubio siempre tenía un par de misiones de rango D solo para comenzar el día. A partir de ahí ellos eran libres de partir en misiones de rango C siempre que tuvieran ganas de un pequeño desafío o cambio de rutina. En caso de sentirse perezosos simplemente cogían un montón de misiones de rango D, las acababan a medio día y aprovechaban el resto del día para entrenar, las misiones de rango D tenían demasiadas ventajas para ellos.

"bueno, no me esperaba encontrar algo así durante la misión"

"sí, fue bueno encontrar algo distinto para variar"

El jonin sensei del Equipo 11 charlaba tranquilamente con su único genin bajo su mando. Ellos saltaban entre los techos de las casas en su camino a la torre Hokage. Apenas era mediodía, pero ya habían acabado con la media docena de misiones que Izumi había escogido temprano en la mañana.

"Izumi sensei ¿estás segura de que estará bien si no le decimos al Sarutobi jiji sobre esos pergaminos que tomamos?"

"no te preocupes, nadie se dará cuenta. Además, creo que debemos de mantener en secreto aquella habitación. Conozco la manera de operar del consejo general de Konoha y peor aún, la de los compañeros del alto mando del Hokage. Creo que lo mejor será ocultarles todos nuestros descubrimientos"

Ellos estaban volviendo de una misión que siempre se mantenía abierta. Se trataba de una misión de limpieza del viejo y abandonado recinto Uchiha, tras su limpieza siempre se volvería a abrir la misión tras un mes de su anterior cumplimiento para mantener el lugar limpio.

En esta ocasión Naruto e Izumi no se limitaron a limpiar, sino que incluso visitaron la vieja sala secreta donde los Uchiha tenían reuniones nocturnas. La líder del equipo 11 descubrió más secretos de su clan y de su doujutsu tras leer la vieja tabla de piedra nuevamente tras años de no haberla visto.

No solo eso, lo más impresionante fue que uno de los clones del rubio encontró una sala secreta que parecía no haber sido abierta por más de medio siglo. Naruto casi se desmayó cuando se dieron cuenta de que este era un viejo escondite donde el legendario Madara Uchiha guardaba información secreta del clan. Historia de acontecimientos anteriores a la creación de las aldeas ninja e incluso cientos de pergaminos de los jutsus más poderosos que su clan había copiado o creado, incluyendo jutsus de su propia creación.

Por supuesto que no fue fácil acceder a esta habitación secreta, pero con su habilidad en fuuinjutsu, la sangre de Izumi y un par de horas invertidas rompió la seguridad que la protegía. Todo lo que había dentro fue saqueado y estaba a salvo en un pergamino que custodiaba la Uchiha. Naruto tenía libre acceso a toda la información que recolectaron, su sensei era muy permisiva con él.

"bueno, si tú crees que es mejor no contarles nada. Entonces no puedo hacer nada más que seguir tu sugerencia Izumi sensei"

"es bueno que mi genin sepa escuchar"

Ella le revolvió cariñosamente su cabellera rubia tras saltar al piso frente a la torre Hokage.

"vamos, Naruto. Después de dar nuestro reporte me asegurare de comprarte unos cuantos platos de ramen en Ichiraku"

"hehehe, será mejor que no te arrepientas de tu oferta. Llevo toda la semana esperando para probar ramen. Rayos, seguro que mantener una dieta saludable no es fácil"

El Uzumaki le sonrió asegurándose de decirle que un par de platos no bastarían para saciar su apetito.

Ellos entraron al DAMN. Afortunadamente para ellos hoy el Hokage se encontraba en el centro de la amplia habitación. Por supuesto, el tercero no estaba aquí todo el día asignando misiones comunes, por lo regular solo asignaba misiones de alta prioridad, dificultad extrema o de gran secreto en su propia oficina. El DAMN existía exclusivamente para asignar misiones que no eran de vital importancia para la aldea.

"Hokage-sama, el equipo 11 se presenta para entregar los reportes de nuestras misiones terminadas"

Izumi como la líder del equipo dijo respetuosamente mientras daba una pequeña reverencia como muestra de respeto al líder de la aldea. Naruto a su lado se mantuvo callado y respetuoso imitando la reverencia que hizo su sensei. El chico tenía confianza suficiente con el tercero para hablarle como si de su propio abuelo se tratase, pero frente a tanta gente no podía evitar mantener las apariencias.

"oh, si no es más que el famoso Equipo 11. Últimamente no me dejan de llegar buenos reportes de su equipo, el DAMN les está muy agradecido por su gran trabajo"

"Hokage-sama, me temo que está siendo demasiado amable. Nosotros solo cumplimos nuestro trabajo al igual que el resto de los ninjas de la hoja"

El Hokage esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al rubio. Estaba feliz de haber consentido la petición de Izumi y Naruto, ellos de verdad eran un buen equipo a pesar del inusual número en sus filas.

Ni hablar del inusual atuendo del Uzumaki, la líder del Equipo 11 vestía un uniforme Jōnin estándar, todo normal, excepto por Naruto que vestía un atuendo muy parecido al que usaban los ninjas anbu de la hoja. De hecho, su ropa era idéntica a la que usaba Itachi cuando ambos se conocieron, la única diferencia con los anbu era que él simplemente no usaba una máscara y no tenía el clásico ninjatō en su espalda.

"hahaha eres demasiado modesto Naruto, ¿que tienen para mí el día de hoy?"

"tenemos seis reportes de misiones de rango D cumplidas hasta el momento"

"excelente, no me esperaba menos de ustedes. Pueden pasar para recibir su paga, ¿quieren aceptar más misiones para hoy? Tenemos una amplia variedad de misiones listas para ustedes"

"gracias, Hokage-sama, pero nos retiramos por el momento. Tal vez volveremos por más luego de comer"

Naruto e Izumi dieron una reverencia de respeto y se dispusieron para salir. Pero justo cuando estaban caminando hacia la salida escucharon a alguien dentro del lugar hablando alarmado mientras corría hacia el Hokage.

"¡Hokage-sama! nos acaba de llegar un mensaje del equipo 7 pidiendo apoyo, por favor mire"

Sarutobi tomó un pequeño papel y leyó el mensaje que estaba escrito en él. El buen humor que tenía hasta ese momento fue aplastado, no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro de impotencia.

"Naruto, Izumi vuelvan. Voy a asignarles una misión en este momento"

Ellos no se opusieron, por lo general los ninjas eran libres de vivir y trabajar como quisieran hasta el momento en que el mismo hokage los convocaba para asignarles una misión específica. Era su deber aceptar.

Izumi se acercó para recibir un pergamino que contenía información de la misión. El Hokage extendió el mensaje que le había dado uno de los empleados del departamento entregándoselo a ella. Izumi leyó seriamente la solicitud de apoyo en sus manos mientras el Hokage brindaba más información que les sería útil.

"El día de ayer le asigne su primera misión de rango C al Equipo 7…"

'¿apenas van a hacer su primer rango C? Kakashi-sensei se lo toma con demasiada calma'

Naruto pensó para sí mismo.

"parecía una simple misión de escolta, nada complicado. Pero parece ser que el cliente mintió, la misión según Kakashi es de rango B como mínimo, piensa que su equipo no es lo suficientemente fuerte para una misión de ese rango y pide refuerzos. Por su número ustedes pueden llegar más rápido a ayudarlos que cualquier otro equipo. Contigo y con Kakashi les será fácil hacer una misión de rango B, además le servirá como experiencia a Naruto, así que les confiaré esta misión"

Izumi se guardó el mensaje en su bolsa ninja, tenía espacio de sobra. De cualquier forma, la bolsa era solo una distracción, ella por lo general usaba los sellos de almacenamiento que Naruto había hecho en sus muñecas.

"diríjanse de inmediato al país de las Olas, una vez ahí Kakashi les proporcionará más información. Partan tan pronto como les sea posible, el equipo 7 está viajando a paso lento y seguramente llegarán hasta mañana al país de las Olas, si ustedes se apresuran podrán alcanzarlos incluso antes de que ellos lleguen a su destino. Eso es todo, se pueden retirar"

Naruto e Izumi desaparecieron tras realizar el shunshin no jutsu. No necesitaban tiempo para empacar, siempre tenían listo todo lo que podrían necesitar en misiones fuera de la aldea dentro de pergaminos. Izumi no podría estar más feliz de tener a un Uzumaki en su equipo. Ambos aparecieron en las puertas de la aldea, tan pronto como los guardias hicieran los procedimientos necesarios ellos partirían.

"esto no es justo, ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo para ir a comer un buen tazón de ramen"

"vamos Naruto no es el fin del mundo, tal vez encontremos un puesto de ramen en el país de las Olas"

"incluso así no será tan bueno como el de Ichiraku…"

Naruto se veía ligeramente triste por la decepción.

"¡vaya! parece que tienes un día duro Naruto"

La voz de Kotetsu interrumpió la diatriba del rubio. Al lado del chūnin con una venda en su rostro se asomó su mejor amigo, Izumo. Su corte de cabello solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos.

"vaya, tiempo sin verlos. Con los rumores de la aldea creí que se quedarían dentro de las murallas hasta acabar con todas las misiones de rango D"

"vamos chicos no sean así, no tenemos tiempo para charlar. Solo dejen sus sellos donde deben para que nos podamos marchar"

Izumi dijo apurando el proceso.

"haaa, las únicas personas que vemos en una hora y ni siquiera nos podemos divertir"

"sí, lo sé amigó. A veces creo que deberíamos tomar menos esta misión de guardianes de la entrada a la aldea"

Ambos se miraron entre sí con un claro aburrimiento en sus semblantes.

"naaaa"

"naaaa"

Sus voces resonaron al unísono de forma extraña con un tono de broma. Tal vez pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos para su propio bien. Tan pronto como tuvieron sus documentos firmados Izumi y Naruto salieron disparados dirigiéndose hacia el país de las Olas.

…

 **Un día después**

Izumi y Naruto estaban llegando a un lago muy cercano a su destino, desde que salieron de su aldea solo se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para dormir un par de horas y comer un poco de alimento. Estaban cansados del largo viaje, aunque el Uzumaki no había usado sellos de resistencia ya estaba completamente agotado.

Había sugerido un par de veces que sería mejor usar invocaciones para este viaje, sería más rápido y ellos no se hubieran agotado tanto. Pero Izumi se negó, alegando que el rubio necesitaba entrenar más su cuerpo para recuperar toda la masa muscular que había perdido.

Tan pronto como llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Kakashi estaba terminando un combate con un ninja de Kiri. Se mantuvieron al margen, mientras el Equipo 7 no estuviera en peligro ellos no se involucrarían, Naruto no estaba en una buena condición para pelear e Izumi prefería mantener su presencia oculta en caso de que hubiera más enemigos. Quería mantener el factor sorpresa a su favor.

"mira Naruto, ese debe de ser Zabuza Momochi. Un ninja renegado y exmiembro de los siete espadachines de la niebla"

"increíble, entonces esa debe de ser la Kubikiribōchō. He leído que se puede regenerar a si misma utilizando el hierro de la sangre que entra en contacto con ella"

"haaa, creo que esta misión ahora puede ser clasificada como un rango A. La presencia de uno de los siete espadachines ninja de la niebla es suficiente para elevar a ese grado la dificultad de la misión"

Ambos estaban murmurando mientras miraban a lo lejos como Kakashi sacaba un kunai al dirigirse hacia Zabuza que estaba muy herido apoyado en un árbol.

"sí… aunque es una lástima que un ninja de su calibre esté a punto de morir"

Naruto dijo con un poco de lastima.

Los miembros del equipo 11 se tensaron cuando vieron movimiento en un árbol cercano a Kakashi del cual salieron disparadas un par de senbon. Las senbon salieron de un punto ciego para el equipo 7 y no se dieron cuenta del peligro. Naruto se dispuso a lanzar un kunai para desviar las agujas metálicas, pero fue detenido por su sensei que lo sujetaba firmemente impidiéndole mover su mano.

"¿¡…!?"

"tranquilo, no debemos revelar nuestra presencia al enemigo. Además, Kakashi está a salvo, solo mira"

Las senbon se clavaron en el cuello de Zabuza y su cuerpo cayó inerte al piso. Naruto comprobó que Izumi estaba en lo correcto. Cuando la miró de reojo se dio cuenta de que ella tenía activado su sharingan. La Uchiha mantenía todo bajo control.

Su atención pronto se desvió al notar como un ninja salía del mismo árbol del que salieron las senbon. Naruto al instante se dio cuenta de que tenía una máscara anbu con el símbolo de cierta aldea en guerra civil.

"¿un anbu de Kiri?"

"eso parece, pero hay algo raro"

Izumi fruncía el ceño mientras escudriñaba con su mirada al anbu. La zona donde los senbon se habían clavado en el cuello de Zabuza le resultaba sospechosa, pero aun así se mantuvo en posición. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse oculta sin que el enemigo ni el equipo 7 lo supiera, los ninjas de Konoha tenían un as bajo la manga que decidiría el resultado del juego en cualquier momento de ser necesario.

Pocos segundos después el anbu de Kiri cargó sobre su hombro el cuerpo de Zabuza y desapareció casi al instante con un shunshin. En este punto tanto Izumi como Naruto se dieron cuenta del problema.

"Izumi-sensei, ese no es un anbu…"

"lo sé, pero ahora no importa, ya se ha marchado. Quien quiera que sea sabía que debía huir a toda prisa"

"pero si lo buscamos tal vez…"

Naruto se encontraba renuente a dejar ir a un posible futuro enemigo.

"no. Por ahora debemos ir con ellos, el chakra de Kakashi está agotado, no podrá aguantar más tiempo"

Naruto siguió sus órdenes y ambos salieron de su posición mostrándose ante el Equipo 7.

"¿¡qué hacen ustedes aquí!?"

"somos el equipo de refuerzo que solicitaron"

Contestó cordialmente Naruto ignorando el veneno tras las palabras del Uchiha que los veía a ambos con odio. Mientras tanto Izumi abrió el pergamino de la misión mostrándole el contenido a Kakashi.

"somos el Equipo 11, los apoyaremos durante esta misión"

Kakashi lo leyó mientras tenía dificultades para mantenerse en pie.

"Izumi y Naruto… genial. Creo que ya no tengo que preocuparme, Equipo 7 a partir de este momento ustedes obedecerán a Izumi Uchiha en todo lo que ordene"

"Kakashi-sensei, ¡yo no seguiré ninguna orden de esta traidora!"

Antes de que su jōnin sensei le pudiera contestar su cuerpo cedió ante el agotamiento cayendo inconsciente.

"¡Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura corrió preocupada para comprobar al ninja de cabello antigravedad.

"haaa, no te preocupes chica, Kakashi estará bien solo se le agotó su chakra. Sasuke y…"

La castaña guardó silencio mientras señalaba al pálido genin que aún no había hablado.

"… Sai"

"sí, Sasuke y Sai van a cargar a Kakashi en turnos hasta que lleguemos a la casa de Tazuna"

El Uchiha frunció el ceño al instante.

"ya he dicho que no seguiré ninguna orden de una traidora como tú"

Sakura se tensó al ver a su interés amoroso negándose a seguir una orden de un ninja de rango superior. Sabía que la insubordinación era penada con la cárcel y la destitución de cualquier rango ninja… pero no podía negar que verlo tan rebelde hacía que sus deseos por él ardieran más fuerte. Rápidamente sus ojos tomaron una forma de corazón mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Izumi frunció el ceño y se paró frente al obstinado Uchiha. Siempre se preguntaba si de verdad este era el hermano de Itachi, para ella no parecían tener nada en común más que su aspecto físico.

"Sasuke Uchiha, tu jōnin sensei me ha confiado el mando de esta misión y tengo una solicitud de apoyo enviada por ustedes y sellada por el mismo Hokage que comprueba mi autoridad sobre todos los genin presentes. Mientras yo esté aquí, mis palabras son órdenes para ti ¿entendido?"

Una vena se hizo visible en la frente del Uchiha mientras trataba de contener su rabia, pero Izumi lo salvó de su propia idiotez al ver que estaba a punto de responderle.

"Si te niegas a seguir mis ordenes serás puesto en arresto domiciliario durante la misión a la espera de un juicio en Konoha por insubordinación… espero que conozcas la pena para tu delito. Recuerda que ahora eres un ninja, compórtate como tal y no como un niño berrinchudo. Así que lo diré por una última vez, Sasuke y Sai, ustedes estarán a cargo de llevar a Kakashi hasta llegar a casa de Tazuna. Esta no es una pregunta, ¡es una orden!"

Naruto se sorprendió por el tono severo con el que Izumi estaba hablando. Él nunca la había visto así a pesar de que trabajaba prácticamente todos los días bajo su mando desde su graduación. Pero bueno, él nunca se había negado a cumplir ninguna de sus órdenes, a partir de ahora mantendría esto en mente para no tener que ponerse en los zapatos del tonto Uchiha.

"Tazuna-san, por favor disculpe las molestias. Mire, Aquí tengo un documento del nuevo trato comercial con el que se compromete con la aldea de la hoja, el Hokage es consciente de su situación y le permitirá pagar el precio justo de la misión dentro de un año. En caso de que no pueda hacerlo en ese momento podrá solicitar una prórroga comprometiéndose a cumplir con la aldea eventualmente"

Izumi se acercó al cliente para discutir asuntos comerciales de la misión.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota, se obligó a sí mismo a tragar toda la bilis que subía por su garganta junto a esta humillación. Pero al ver que Naruto lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de condescendencia y lastima sentía unos locos impulsos para abalanzarse sobre él para darle un pedazo de su mente directo a su quijada.

"Sasuke-kun ¿te encuentras bien?"

Cuando Sakura puso su mano sobre su hombro Sasuke reaccionó impulsivamente azotando su mano lejos de él.

"¡no me toques!"

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron al instante y bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. El dolor en su mano apenas llamó su atención comparándolo con su herido corazón.

"l-lo siento, Sasuke-kun… yo…"

Un par de manos se apoyaron sobre sus hombros mientras una suave voz le hablaba detrás de ella.

"tranquila, ya se calmará. No te deberías acercar a él mientras está tan alterado. Vamos, ya falta poco"

Izumi comenzó a caminar empujando a Sakura lejos de Sasuke.

"¿te mataría comportarte como un caballero?"

Izumi susurró al pasar a su lado esperando que solo la escuchara el rabioso Uchiha. Sasuke desvió la mirada avergonzado, no había querido hacer eso, pero su furia sacó lo mejor de él.

Todos se pusieron en su camino dejando a Sasuke atrás. Junto a él quedó Sai tan silencioso e inexpresivo como siempre, el niño pálido ya cargaba a su sensei en su espalda siguiendo el mismo camino que el resto de su grupo.

"me haré cargo del primer turno, te avisare cuando llegue el tuyo"

El chico pálido parecía ajeno al pequeño altercado que acababa de ocurrir.

"tsk"

Sasuke chasqueó su lengua como si la voz inexpresiva de Sai lo molestara. Siguió al grupo con varios metros de separación, no quería tener nada que ver con ellos por el resto del viaje.

Naruto por otra parte tomó la delantera junto a su sensei. Desde esta zona nadie los podría escuchar. Tazuna parecía caminar lento debido a su edad, Sakura caminaba junto a él mientras seguía deprimida mirando al piso, Sai y Sasuke se retrasaban al tener que cargar a Kakashi.

"vaya… Izumi nee-chan, parecías muy temible allá atrás"

"Naruto… estamos en una misión"

El rubio saltó sorprendido. Creía que a esta distancia no correrían peligro de ser escuchados así que la llamó de la misma forma que hacía en privado.

"l-lo siento Izumi sensei"

Izumi lo miró divertida mientras le jalaba su mejilla burlándose de él.

"awww, Naruto-kun ¿quién tiene miedo de ser regañado? ¿quién será? ¿tú? ¿eres tú? ¿me tienes miedo ahora? awwww pobrecito, hahahahaha"

"¡basta, Izumi-sensei!"

Ambos caminaban jugueteando en el camino. Estaban tan familiarizados y encariñados con el otro que mientras estaban juntos la atmósfera depresiva y furiosa tras ellos parecía no afectarles.

…

"Aquí tienen. Será mejor que se acaben su comida, seguro deben de estar cansados por el largo viaje. Aun así, la misión todavía no termina, espero que descansen bien esta noche para recuperar energías. Mañana empezaremos con la escolta a Tazuna y no los quiero ver muriendo de cansancio"

Izumi dijo mientras servía la cena. Sus palabras estaban especialmente dirigidas a Sakura, su genin rubio ya le había contado sobre los malos hábitos alimenticios de la kunoichi del equipo 7. Personalmente creía que era una tontería ponerse en una dieta rigurosa cuando su entrenamiento debería ser suficiente para mantenerla en forma, pero la castaña consideraba que la chica ya había sufrido suficiente por hoy, tendría esa charla con ella al día siguiente.

Kakashi aún seguía inconsciente por lo que tomaría la responsabilidad sobre sus genin.

"muchas gracias Izumi-san, no debiste de haberte molestado en ayudarme en la cocina"

"no te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, eres muy amable al dejarnos dormir bajo su techo. Además, a mí me encanta cocinar… me trae buenos recuerdos"

Izumi trató de ocultar la melancolía tras su sonrisa, pero nunca había sido buena en esconder sus emociones. Sabía que todo había sido un genjutsu, aun así, no podía evitar sentirse triste al recordar a Yuu y a sus queridos nietos. A su dedo le faltaba el hermoso anillo que Itachi le había dado, había perdido las arrugas y las canas que alguna vez había tenido. Literalmente decenas de años le fueron arrebatados cuando recuperó la conciencia en aquel entonces.

Ese mundo y sus sentimientos por sus seres queridos eran tan reales que le resultaba tremendamente doloroso aceptar que nunca los volvería a ver. Incluso ahora ponía velas en un altar en su casa que había puesto en honor a las memorias de esos seres amados. Ilusión o no, ella no los olvidaría.

Tsunami la miraba preocupada, desde que le había presentado a su hijo Inari, la bella castaña se había estado espaciando en varios momentos, pero no quería ser entrometida. Ellas apenas se habían conocido hace unas horas y no quería molestar a la chica al meterse en asuntos que no debía.

La cena fue especialmente silenciosa y solemne esa noche, ni siquiera Naruto pudo cambiar la atmósfera en el comedor. Sabía por lo que debía estar pasando Izumi, pero no podía ayudarla frente a todos, nadie ahí lo entendería y por encima de eso, sabía que su hermana no querría que nadie supiera sobre su vida ilusoria con Itachi.

Aquí estaba Sasuke y era extremadamente sensible con cualquier tema relacionado con su hermano. Si él se enteraba de cómo y porqué exactamente sobrevivió Izumi no tenía ninguna duda de que el Uchiha dirigiría más de su odio a su hermana. Ella no se lo merecía, el nombre de Itachi era un tabú en este momento, mencionarlo solo los heriría a ambos.

Solo el sonido de los cubiertos chocando con los platos se podía escuchar en la casa. El silencio le resultó extrañamente familiar a Naruto, recordaba cómo era estar rodeado de personas y aun así sentirse solo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordar que ya habían pasado muchos años desde aquel tiempo en que estaba en el orfanato.

Esa noche nadie a parte de Sai pudo conciliar un sueño realmente reparador.

* * *

 **¡ta-dan!**

 **Y eso sería todo por hoy, la verdad no quería acabar el cap con una nota tan baja y depresiva y de hecho iba a meter otra escena ya en el siguiente día pero ya sería demasiado random. Ademas, creo que de esta forma se puede dar más énfasis e importancia al final del capítulo a los sentimientos de los personajes. Claro que hay que seguir adelante con la historia pero creo es necesario saber que no es tan fácil para ellos sobrellevar sus problemas emocionales, no es como que Izumi se despertó, lloró un poco y todo siguió bien para ella, igual para el resto de personajes, a veces es más difícil dejar el pasado en el pasado y hay que darle su merecido espacio.**

 **Bueno, como pueden ver estamos en el arco de las olas ahora. La verdad quise evadir un poco este arco y me debatí bastante sobre escribirlo o no pues en la gran mayoría de fics de este fandom lo incluyen y creí que no sería tan necesario ponerlo pues es bastante común leer sobre él. Aún así creo que fue durante el final de este arco que me enganche realmente con el anime de Naruto y de no ser por él tal vez hubiera dejado de verlo y simplemente decidí que no quería omitirlo por la importancia que tuvo para mi. Así que aquí estamos, trataré de hacerlo lo más breve posible, tal vez solo dos o tres capítulos para avanzar al siguiente arco, pero no prometo nada considerando que originalmente quería hacer 10 capítulos para alcanzar el inicio del canon y ya sabemos cuantos capítulos escribí hasta llegar a ese punto. xD**

 **No duden en dejar un comentario con cualquier duda, consejo u opinión que quieran dar.**

 **Sin nada más por decir Crimson Ritter se despide. Hasta la próxima, bye~ :D**


End file.
